Darkness before Dawn
by AngealSword
Summary: Un étrange patient sujet à des crises de violence est interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique depuis maintenant plusieurs années, quelques temps avant l'histoire du Météore. Par hasard, Cloud croise ce patient et croit alors reconnaitre un vieil ami... TRADUCTION. ATTENTION, Histoire abandonnée par l'auteur d'origine. Aucune fin disponible.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Darkness before Dawn

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre 1**

**By Xenobia**

* * *

**« - Docteur Clark, votre patient à une autre crise. »**

Le docteur leva les yeux du dossier qu'il était en train de lire et hocha la tête. Il déposa son bloc-notes et suivit l'infirmière dans le couloir. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une chambre, il entendit des cris et des voix parlants calmement, comme ils étaient formés à faire. Approchant de la porte fermée, le Docteur Clark sortit une carte magnétique de sa poche et l'inséra dans la fente afin de pouvoir ouvrir.

Il pouvait voir son patient à l'extrême droite de la salle, près de la barre de traction. Il lançait un regard furieux aux deux infirmiers qui essayaient d'avancer lentement vers lui, et ses yeux étaient obscurcis par une lueur sauvage. Le docteur pouvait dire que par sa position, sa crise de panique était provoquée par quelqu'un qui avait essayé de le toucher sans son avertissement. Il s'avança dans la pièce, plaquant un sourire sur son visage alors que l'homme aux cheveux bruns le regardait. Il y eut une lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux violines et il sembla se calmer un peu.

**« - Bonjour, John. » **Fit le Docteur Clark en faisant signe aux infirmiers de reculer alors qu'il approchait lentement de son patient. **« - Quel est le problème aujourd'hui, hmm ? »**

Les yeux du jeune homme fixèrent le docteur puis ensuite les infirmiers, se plissant avec accusation quand ils se posèrent sur l'un d'entre eux. Il le désigna. Le docteur suivit son geste avec ses yeux et remarqua que l'infirmier en question tenait un chapeau dans sa main. Le Docteur Clark fronça les sourcils, regardant l'objet fixement. Ça ressemblait à un casque militaire, typique à ceux que portait les membres de la Shinra avant que la compagnie ne s'effondre. Il caressa son menton et reporta son attention sur son patient.

**« - Avez-vous essayé de le mettre sur sa tête ? »** Demanda-t-il à l'infirmier. Le jeu du 'déguisement' semblait faire du bien à certains patients. John Doe n'était pas un provocateur normalement, mais quelquefois, des choses le faisaient bizarrement réagir.

**« - Non monsieur. » **Répondit rapidement l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil au casque avec une grimace. **« - Je l'ai mis sur moi. J'ai pensé que peut-être ça l'amuserait, mais évidemment, je me suis trompé. Il m'a bousculé et m'a envoyé valser à travers la pièce dès que je l'ai mis. »**

Le Docteur Clark analysa les informations avant de s'approcher un peu plus du jeune homme. Le patient était avec eux depuis quatre ans maintenant, ayant été transféré d'un autre hôpital près de la région de Midgar. Il avait été trouvé près des falaises et son corps avait été criblé de balles. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'il survive bien longtemps pour supporter l'opération, mais ils avaient constaté que le jeune homme était tout sauf ordinaire. Son corps était imprégné de Mako et il y avait eu beaucoup de spéculation sur ses origines et comment il avait pu se retrouver à moitié mort hors de Midgar. Ses blessures avaient étonnamment bien guéris, mais la balle qu'ils avaient enlevée dans son crâne avait provoqué un trouble au cerveau qui pourrait être permanent. Il vivait à l'hôpital Psychiatrique près de Kalm depuis.

Le mystère du passé de John était plus proche d'être résolu pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé là. En se basant sur l'endroit où il avait été trouvé, son étrange récupération et sa réaction en voyant un casque militaire de la Shinra, cela assemblait les morceaux manquant. **« - John. » **Dit doucement le Docteur en s'approchant prudemment du jeune homme. **« - As-tu porté un de ces casques ? »**

Le patient regarda le casque et sembla incertain. Il secoua la tête.

**« - Quelqu'un d'autre le portait ? Peut-être les gens qui t'ont fait du mal ? »**

La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa, ses traits prenant une expression menaçante. Il fit un signe de tête et lança un regard noir à l'infirmier qui tenait toujours l'objet en question. Le Docteur Clark se mit rapidement entre le patient et l'infirmier, le cachant de la vu de John.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de ce casque. » **Fit le docteur calmement. **« - Tu connais Bruce… il n'est pas un soldat, il est ton ami. Il ne savait pas qu'il te ferait de la peine. » **Il fit un autre pas vers le patient, se demandant s'il devait lui préparer un sédatif. Normalement, quand ces crises survenaient, le Docteur Clark arrivait à calmer John sans avoir recours aux médicaments. Le jeune homme avait fini par avoir confiance en lui, presque comme une figure de père.

**« - Vas-tu te calmer, John ? » **Souffla le docteur alors qu'il fermait la distance entre eux. **« - Tu sais que je préférerais ne pas avoir à te donner de médicament, et si tu as une autre crise, je vais devoir te priver d'activité. »**

Il y a environ deux ans, John n'aurait pas été capable de comprendre l'avertissement. Son esprit s'était suffisamment rétabli pour comprendre la langue, même si ses paroles ou ses capacités à lire et écrire étaient encore estropiés. La menace de perdre le droit de pouvoir faire des activités était efficace. Une expression désolée apparut sur les traits du patient. Le Docteur Clark appelé affectueusement le 'visage d'un chiot' et il cacha un sourire alors que le jeune homme secouait la tête avec véhémence.

**« - Comporte-toi bien alors. » **Dit le Docteur. **« - Et tes privilèges resteront intacts. » **Il étudia le visage du patient, remarquant un début de barbe sur sa mâchoire et au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. **« - Crois-tu pouvoir accepter un autre rasage, John ? »**

Le patient le regarda et fit un signe de tête et le docteur sourit et tapota le bras du brun. **« - Bon garçon. Pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas dans ta chambre et j'enverrais un infirmier pour qu'il te rase avant le dîner. »**

Le patient acquiesça et sortit de la salle d'activité, lançant un dernier regard méfiant à Bruce et au casque injurieux. Quand il fut parti, l'autre infirmier parla. **« - Quelqu'un ne devrait pas aller avec lui ? »**

**« - J'essaie de l'aider à gagner un peu plus d'indépendance. » **Répondit le Docteur. **« - Ses fonctions cognitives sont en progrès et j'espère que ça signifie qu'il sera capable de faire plus de chose seul. Il connait le chemin et même s'il essayait de partir, tu sais que le bâtiment est sécurisé. »**

**« - Mais il a **_**projeté**_** Bruce à travers la pièce. »** Répliqua l'infirmier en regardant son collègue. **« - Je sais qu'il n'est pas violent d'habitude, mais quand il peut projeter un homme aussi baraqué comme si c'était une poupée de chiffon… »**

**« - Donnons-lui le bénéfice du doute. » **Dit le Docteur fermement. **« - John a fait un long chemin et je ne l'étoufferais pas, pas si je peux l'éviter. » **Il soupira et regarda le casque de la Shinra dans la main de Bruce. **« - Etes-vous blessé ? »**

**« - Non. »** Répondit le grand homme. **« - J'ai eu de la chance… il m'a projeté sur le tapis de thérapie, donc ça a amortie ma chute. »**

**« - Je crois que ce jeune homme a été plus que ce que nous avions supposé à l'origine. » **Murmura pensivement le Docteur Clark. **« - Si seulement nous avions un moyen de l'identifier… je pourrais avoir une meilleure idée de comment le soigner. » **Les expérimentations répugnantes des militaires lui traversa l'esprit et il grimaça, en pensant à la possibilité que John Doe aurait été un de leurs sujets n'était pas improbable. Etait-il un déserteur ? Evidemment, les gens qui l'avaient mit dans cet état le croyait mort. Si ses ennemis étaient les militaires de la Shinra, toute menace envers John était finie. Le WRO était la force militaire régnant dans le monde maintenant et la Shinra avait complètement disparu.

_« A condition que mes théories soient justes, j'espère que cela est vrai. Nous ne devons pas nous inquiéter et je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'ils auraient essayé de tuer mon patient parce qu'il était une sorte de tueur. »_

**ZCZCZCZCZC**

Quelques mois plus tard, John était assit à une table avec son docteur et regardait des cartes avec des images dessus. Son travail était d'essayer d'identifier les objets dessinés et dire leurs noms à haute voix. C'était dur pour lui. Il pouvait comprendre ce que les autres disaient, mais parler lui-même était plus compliqué.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est, John ? »** Le visage patient et sympathique du Docteur Clark l'observait alors qu'il fixait l'image.

John pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils sous la concentration. **« - C… C-chat. » **Bégaya-t-il, poussant un soupir soulagé quand le mot sortit et le docteur lui sourit fièrement.

**« - Très bien. » **Fit le Docteur. Il prit une autre carte. **« - Et celle-ci ? C'est un peu plus dur que la dernière, mais tu joue souvent avec dans le parc. »**

Le patient examina l'image, la reconnaissant immédiatement. Il bougea inconfortablement et essaya de parler. **« - F… f-foot… f-foot-ball ? »**

**« - Excellent ! » **S'exclama le docteur en saisissant une autre carte, celle-ci représentant un papillon. Les yeux du docteur observèrent le patient se concentrer et faire tout son possible, mais John poussa un soupir et secoua la tête avec frustration. **« - C'est bon. » **Fit le Docteur. **« -Nous reviendrons sur celle-ci plus tard. Essayons une plus facile cette fois, d'accord ? » **Il montra alors le dessin d'un nuage blanc et le jeune homme regarda fixement l'image.

Un large sourire d'adolescent courba les lèvres de John et il montra le dessin avec animation. **« - CLOUD ! » (*) **Il ne bégaya pas et le volume de son cri surpris un infirmier qui passait par-là.

**« - Eh, oui c'est ça. » **Fit lentement le Docteur Clark. Le jeune homme était clairement exubérant et il avait l'air d'être sur le point de bondir de sa chaise et de se mettre à danser d'une minute à l'autre. **« - Donc, les nuages te font te sentir spécial, hein ? » **Il devina qu'il était sur le point de dévoiler un autre indice du passé de John.

Le patient se calma et considéra la question. **« - Cloud. » **Dit-il à nouveau, plus doucement. Le fait de dire ce mot faisait apparaitre comme par magie l'image d'un jeune visage aux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan et des cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Non, les nuages ne l'intéressaient pas particulièrement, même s'ils étaient nets. Le garçon dont il se souvenait en disant ce mot était une autre affaire.

**« - Juste… un. » **Répondit Johan incertain, incapable d'expliquer.

Stupéfié par la réponse, le docteur se creusa la tête. **« - L'image du nuage te rappelle quelque chose ? Peut-être ta ville natale ? »**

Le patient secoua la tête avec une expression dépité.

**« - Un animal de compagnie alors ? » **Persista le docteur. Il semblait raisonnable de supposer qu'il puisse avoir donné un nom à un animal en rapport avec les nuages.

De nouveau, John secoua la tête. **« - P-pas… animal. » **Bégaya-t-il. **« - A-ami. »**

**« - As-tu un ami qui s'appelle Nuage ? »**

John gloussa. **« - C-Cloud. »** Corrigea-t-il avec un signe de tête.

Le Docteur Clark sentit l'excitation monter. C'était la première fois depuis que son patient était arrivé ici qu'il avait démontré autant de cohérence. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il était capable de se souvenir d'un ami du passé alors qu'il n'avait eu aucun souvenir d'une famille jusqu'à présent. **« - John, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. » **Dit-il. C'était risqué mais il estima que ça valait le coup d'essayer encore. **« - Tu avais un nom différent, avant que tu ne vienne ici. Je sais que je te l'ai demandé auparavant mais je veux que tu essayes maintenant de te souvenir de ce que c'était. »**

Le visage du patient se plissa alors qu'il se concentrait. Il y avait quelque chose dans son esprit et il se débattait pour le saisir. Un souvenir lui revint, vacillant faiblement en arrière-plan. C'était léger mais il pouvait entendre la voix du blond qu'il se souvenait s'appeler Cloud. Il appelait un nom et le patient savait que c'était le sien.

**« - Z… Z… Z… » **Bégaya le patient en regardant le docteur avec des yeux désespérés.

**« - Bien, ça commence par un 'Z' ou un 'X'. » **Devina le Docteur Clark. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nom qui commençaient par n'importe laquelle de ces lettres. Son patient continua à essayer, devenant de plus en plus énervé et le docteur décida de faire des propositions. **« - Zain ? Zoey ? Xander ? »**

Il fronçait les sourcils en même temps que son patient alors qu'il réfléchissait à des noms à toute vitesse et John secouait la tête négativement en réponse à chacun d'entre eux. Réfléchissant à d'autres noms de garçon, le docteur poussa un soupir. **« - Zeke ? Zachary ? »**

Le patient se redresser au deuxième nom et le Docteur Clark s'arrêta. **« - Zachary ? Ou peut-être… Zack ? » **Lorsque le jeune homme sourit et hocha la tête, il répéta : **« - Zack ? C'est ton vrai nom? »**

**« - Z-za…ck. » **Répondit joyeusement le patient, se pointant du doigt.

**« - Hmmm, Zack. » **Le Docteur Clark pensa que le nom allait bien à son patient. **« - Bien, c'est magnifique ! Tu as retrouvé ton vrai nom, fiston. C'est très bien. »**

**ZCZCZCZCZC**

A partir de ce moment-là, le personnel de l'hôpital psychiatrique appelait leur 'John Doe' par le prénom de 'Zack' et le Docteur Clark travaillait sans relâche pour rassemblait le mystère de son passé. Rassemblant les morceaux du puzzle qu'il avait accumulé jusqu'ici, il commença à essayer de déterrer des renseignements sur la compagnie militaire Shinra. Il lança une large recherche sur le web, commençant une recherche avec le nom 'Zack' en tant qu'ancien employé. Il ne trouva rien au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il le change en 'Zachary'. Il trouva alors un vieux dossier sur un homme appelé 'Zackary Fair' et alla le consulter. Il vit alors le visage de son patient apparaitre à l'écran de son ordinateur.

**« - Bon sang. » **Marmonna le docteur alors qu'il lisait attentivement le texte. Selon le dossier, Zackary Fair avait été tué dans un accident du Réacteur de Nibelheim… il y a huit ans. Ça expliquait beaucoup de chose sur Zack… incluant le moment où il avait brandi une branche d'arbre tombée qu'il avait trouvé comme si c'était une épée. Enfin, les renseignements n'étaient pas utiles pour le jeune homme dans son état actuel. Le Docteur Clark pensa qu'avec l'évolution de son état mental, il serait peut-être sage d'essayer de lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs avec ces renseignements. Le traumatisme qu'il avait subi était assez étendu cependant, et essayer de le faire remonter à la surface pourrait de nouveau déclencher une réaction très dangereuse.

Il ne pouvait même pas dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait découvert, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être certain que ceux qui souhaitent Zack mort ne soient plus une menace. Certains membres de son personnels avaient été par le passé lié de près ou de loin aux militaires, mais autan que le Docteur Clark le savait, il était le seul qui avait fait le lien.

**ZCZCZCZCZC**

**« - Zack, te sens-tu bien pour la sortie ? »**

Le patient leva les yeux de l'exercice qu'il faisait et sourit, faisant joyeusement un signe de tête. Le Docteur Clark fut à nouveau envahi de doute. Comment un homme possédant le comportement d'un adolescent et si sympathique avait pu être un haut gradé d'une organisation militaire élitaire ? Bien sûr, Zack démontrait des capacités et une force consternante et quand il faisait une crise de panique, il pouvait être dangereux. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça que le Docteur Clark avait dû fortement batailler pour intégrer le nom de Zack à la liste des patients autorisé à participer à la sortie. On permettait seulement aux plus dociles d'y aller, diminuant ainsi les risques de problèmes, de fuites ou d'accident.

**« - Ecoute-moi maintenant, Zack. » **Fit le Docteur d'un ton autoritaire et paternel. **« - Je veux que tu sois au meilleur de ton comportement, tu comprends ? Ca sera la première fois que tu as la permission de sortir à l'extérieur de ces murs et je ne veux pas que tu me le fasses regretter. »**

**« - Bien. » **Murmura le patient avec un signe de tête. **« - Je… je serais… gen-gentil. »**

**« - Bien alors. » **L'expression du docteur se détendit. **« - Tu apprécieras Kalm, je pense. » **Il allait y avoir un festival… le premier depuis que la ville s'était reconstruite après le raid du Deepground. L'art, la danse et la musique feraient du bien au patient et il était heureux que Zack ait une chance de voir ça de lui-même.

Il quitta la salle d'activité et arrêta un des infirmiers qui passait. **« - Faites en sorte qu'il prenne un bain et déjeune avant de le faire monter dans le bus. » **Lui dit-il. **« - S'il y a le moindre problème, mon portable restera allumé. Je vais faire un petit somme dans mon bureau, maintenant. »**

**ZCZCZCZCZC**

La ville de Kalm paraissait familière à Zack alors qu'il suivait le groupe dans les rues pavées, essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il y avait un homme jonglant avec des quilles au milieu de la rue en se tenant en équilibre sur des échasses. Zack s'arrêta pour observer le spectacle et un de ses compagnons de voyage se heurta à lui. Le brun se tourna distraitement et tapota l'épaule du patient en s'excusant.

**« - Zack chéri, tu te fais distancer. » **Fit un des infirmiers. Il cligna des yeux et l'infirmier lui désigna l'atelier de peinture. **« - Allez, tu aimeras. »**

Zack prit docilement un siège avec les autres patients à une longue table et le personnel de l'hôpital leur distribuèrent de la peinture et des feuilles de papier. Il trouva l'activité intéressante, bien qu'il ne soit pas bon à ça. Le personnel les laissa peindre pendant une heure avant de les faire ranger et d'aller manger quelque chose.

Zack s'amusait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit deux soldats du WRO en uniforme, parlant d'un air détaché dans la rue. Leur uniforme était blanc et bien différent des uniformes de la Shinra qui le tracassait tellement. Au début, il était juste curieux mais alors il vit leurs fusils et son pouls commença à s'accélérer.

**« - Zack ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Fit l'infirmière responsable en voyant qu'il s'était arrêter et regardait fixement quelque chose, l'expression semi-inquiète, semi-agressive. Voyant les soldats du WRO, elle comprit. **« - Tout va bien. » **Le calma-t-elle en lui prenant la main et le tirant pour l'éloigner. **« - Ce sont de **_**bons**_** gars, Zack. Ils ne vont pas blesser quelqu'un et ils sont ici pour protéger les gens. »**

Il ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu et elle fit bien attention à contourner largement les soldats du WRO alors qu'elle entrainait son patient. Son corps était tendu et elle lui frotta le dos, le regardant avec inquiétude. **« - Ne te mets pas en colère maintenant, chéri. Tu es trop grand et fort pour moi et je ne veux pas que ça dérape. »**

Il frissonna un peu et s'opposa au désir de foncer sur les hommes en uniforme ou s'enfuir. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue et qu'il fut assit à une table de pique-nique avec les autres, il se sentit un peu mieux. Quand un infirmier déposa un hot-dog devant lui, il sourit joyeusement et le prit. L'infirmière responsable glissa une serviette autour de son cou pour qu'il ne se salisse pas et le regarda manger. Finalement, elle était soulagée car malgré son expression, il n'avait pas fait de crise comme elle craignait qu'il fasse.

Le reste de la journée fut très divertissante pour Zack. Il vit des funambules, des danseurs, des ballons et des animaux. Certains saltimbanques avaient voulu peindre sur son visage mais ça l'avait rendu nerveux et l'infirmier avait renoncé quand il avait vu qu'il ne coopérait pas. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher quand le personnel d'hôpital les conduisait au bus pour les ramener à la maison. Zack était le dernier de la file alors que les patients montaient un par un dans le véhicule. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers l'entrée municipale, étant triste que se soit fini. Un éclat blond attira alors son attention et il regarda fixement.

**ZCZCZCZCZC**

**« - J'aurais besoin que vous signer le reçu pour ça, s'il vous plait. » **Cloud tendit ledit reçut à son client et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il vit un bus garé de l'autre côté de la rue et il regarda avec curiosité plusieurs personnes d'âges variables et des deux sexes y monter. Ils portaient tous des blouses bleues pâles et des sortes d'infirmiers les entouraient. La plupart étant masculin et bien baraqué.

**« - C'est la sortie annuelle. » **Marmonna alors le client de Cloud. Il avait signé le reçu et tendait la copie au blond. **« - Ils viennent de cette drôle de ferme dans les collines pendant les festivals printaniers. On ne peut pas dire que je sois très exalté de vivre près d'un bouquet de timbrés mais ils n'ont jamais causé de problème auparavant. »**

Cloud jeta un coup d'œil à son client avec une légère grimace de dégout. Ayant survécu à une intoxication de Mako qui l'avait rendu pendant un temps une sorte de coquille baveuse, il pouvait s'identifier aux patients et il trouvait les mots de l'homme vraiment déplacés.

**« - Estimez-vous chanceux de ne les voir qu'une seule fois par an. » **Marmonna-t-il alors qu'il récupérer le reçu et le paiement. Il ne dit rien de plus, ayant peur de perdre patience si la conversation continuait et il perdrait un bon client. **« - Merci. » **Dit-il en retournant vers sa moto. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers le bus au moment où il montait sur Fenrir et vit un des patients le regarder fixement. Il le regarda en retour, ses yeux s'écarquillant derrière ses lunettes de protection qu'il venait de mettre.

_« QUE DIABLE ? »_

Cloud retira ses lunettes, clignant des yeux. L'homme qui le regardait fixement portait la même tenue que les autres patients et était de dos quand Cloud avait regardé la première fois. Mais maintenant qu'ils se regardaient fixement, il le reconnaissait. Il ne pouvait pas confondre cette lueur de Mako dans ces yeux violets ou ce visage. Le patient pencha légèrement la tête et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Cloud battit fortement dans sa poitrine, au point qu'il était certain que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

Les cheveux de Zack n'étaient plus coiffés de la même manière depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, mais c'était cette même crinière indisciplinée et sombre dont Cloud se souvenait. Quand il aperçut la cicatrice croisée sur la mâchoire de Zack, il savait que ce n'était pas juste une coïncidence capricieuse. Il désirait bouger mais il ne pouvait pas. Il resta planté là en silence à fixer comment son premier amant et son plus cher ami était conduit dans le bus avec le reste des patients. Zack résista un peu mais il semblait aussi surpris que Cloud. Il continua à fixer le blond alors que deux membres du personnel l'entrainaient dans le bus.

Après que Zack soit monté, le personnel fit de même et le conducteur démarra. Quand le véhicule commença à bouger, le charme se rompit et Cloud sortit de sa paralysie. Il remit ses lunettes de protection sur ses yeux et démarra Fenrir, résolu à suivre le bus et découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Il était difficile de contenir le désir de dépasser le véhicule, le forcer à s'arrêter et aller récupérer l'homme qu'il pensait être Zack. Mais Cloud garda son calme et suivit le bus.

Il vit l'objet de sa surprise apparaitre à la fenêtre arrière. L'homme avait les mains appuyées contre le verre alors qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur le blond qui les suivait. Cloud vit un infirmier lui dire quelque chose et essayer de l'éloigner mais le brun résista et resta coller à la fenêtre, ses yeux suivant attentivement Cloud.

Ils partirent vers les collines et environ trente minutes plus tard, Cloud aperçut l'hôpital. Il l'avait vu auparavant mais il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, n'ayant aucun intérêt pour les hôpitaux ou laboratoire d'aucune sorte. Les hommes de la sécurité le regardèrent avec méfiance, observant ses vêtements sombre et la moto qu'il montait. Cloud s'approcha d'eux, réfléchissant à quoi dire. Il regarda le bus passer l'entrée du parking clôturé et entrer dans un garage. Il ne serait donc pas capable d'apercevoir 'Zack' de nouveau pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé… il allait devoir entrer.

**« - Uh… salut. » **Dit-il maladroitement alors qu'il s'approchait du poste de sécurité. **« - Ecoutez, je crois que je connais un patient que vous avez ici. »**

Ils se regardèrent puis celui de gauche dit : **« - Vous **_**croyez**_** que vous connaissez un patient d'ici ? »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête et décrivit Zack. **« - Je n'ai pas pu bien le voir avant qu'il ne monte dans le bus, mais je pense être certain que c'est lui. Puis-je aller le voir ? »**

**« - Donnez-nous son nom et nous vérifierons pour vous. » **Dit le garde de droite.

**« - Zackary. » **Répondit Cloud. **« - Zackary Fair. »**

Le garde alla jusqu'à un ordinateur et tapa le nom. **« - Non, nous n'avons personne de ce nom ici. »**

**« - Vous êtes sûr ? » **Demanda Cloud, son cœur se serrant. **« - Il n'y a pas de Zack ici ? »**

Le garde fronça les sourcils et regarda de nouveau. **« - Nous avons un 'Zack', mais aucun 'Zackary'. Ce gars n'a pas de nom de famille, donc ils l'ont nommé 'Doe'. »**

Cloud dut prendre un moment pour se calmer et déglutit. **« - Puis-je le voir ? Je le connais. » **Insista-t-il.

**« - Etes-vous de la famille ? »**

Cloud se mordit la lèvre. **« - Um… non. J'avais l'habitude de travailler avec lui. Puis il a … disparu. »**

**« - Vous devrez revenir pendant les heures de visite autorisée. » **Dit l'autre garde. **« - Si vous étiez de sa famille, nous aurions pu contourner un peu les règles, mais comme vous ne l'êtes pas, vous devrez attendre jusqu'à demain. »**

**« - Ecoutez, faites-moi entrer, juste pour le voir. » **Insista Cloud, devenant désespéré. **« - Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il est qui je crois qu'il est, okay ? Si j'ai raison, alors j'aurais des renseignements à fournir à son docteur. »**

Les deux gardes secouèrent la tête. **« - Jeune homme, nous ne pouvons pas vous faire entrer maintenant. » **Dit le plus vieux des deux. **« - Revenez demain et nous forcer pas à vous chasser. »**

Cloud continua à se disputer avec eux et il était presque au bord de s'aider de Fenrir pour entrer de force dans ce maudit endroit. C'est alors qu'une voiture marron s'approcha du parking et les gardes ouvrirent la grille pour lui permettre de sortir. Le conducteur marqua une pause pour parler avec eux et il remarqua Cloud. Si la blousse blanche était une indication, il était docteur. Il était d'âge mûr avec des cheveux bruns clairs et des yeux noisette.

**« - Y-a-t-il un problème ? » **Demanda le docteur aux gardes, ses yeux étudiants Cloud avec une bizarre lueur de reconnaissance.

Le plus âgé des deux se pencha par la fenêtre de la voiture et lui parla à voix basse, désignant Cloud alors qu'il le faisait. Le blond serra la mâchoire, s'attendant à ce que l'homme leur dise de l'escorter jusqu'aux limites de l'hôpital. Au lieu de ça, le docteur leva les yeux vers lui, une totale stupéfaction sur le visage.

**« - Vous croyez que vous connaissez Zack ? » **Demanda le docteur.

**« - J'en suis sûr, en fait, ouais. » **Répondit le blond, mal à l'aise. _« Il était mort… j'en étais sûr… mais le gars que j'ai vu monter dans le bus est un parfait sosie de lui ou il n'est pas aussi mort que je le pensais. »_

Le Docteur Clark regarda le jeune homme, notant la tension dans son corps et les signes d'un choc émotionnel sur le visage. Il devait faire attention, ici. Zack lui avait maladroitement décrit son ami 'Cloud' le jour suivant après qu'il se soit souvenu de lui et cet étranger semblait certainement correspondre à la description. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr à moins qu'il ne demande, puis il ne voulait pas mettre Zack en danger en donnant des renseignements révélateurs à une fausse personne.

**« - Votre nom ne serait-il pas 'Cloud', par hasard ? » **Demanda le Docteur Clark.

Le blond acquiesça de la tête. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux… une sorte de douleur enterrée qui laissait sous-entendre de profonds sentiments. Satisfait, le docteur sourit. **« - Pourquoi ne pas me suivre, et je vous emmènerais le voir. »**

Cloud pouvait à peine le croire. Il retourna vers Fenrir avec des jambes tremblotantes et passa ensuite les grilles ouvertes en roulant tandis que le docteur faisait faire demi-tour à sa voiture. Les gardes ne lui causèrent plus de problème. Le docteur le conduisit dans le parking aux emplacements réservés et il invita Cloud à garer sa moto sur la place normalement réservé au « Docteur Vaughn ».

**« - Il est en vacance pour la semaine, alors vous pouvez utiliser sa place. » **Dit le docteur alors qu'il sortait de sa voiture. Il tendit une main à Cloud alors que le blond descendait de Fenrir. **« - A propos, je suis le Docteur Clark. Je m'occupe de Zack depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Evidemment, nous avons découvert que récemment quel était son nom. Nous l'appelions 'John Doe' jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. »**

Cloud prit la main tendue et la secoua. **« - Je ne suis pas encore vraiment sûr que ce soit bien lui. » **Murmura-t-il mal à l'aise. **« - Je n'ai pas réussi à pleinement le voir avant qu'il ne rentre. »**

**« - Ce serait une coïncidence terriblement étrange s'il ne l'était pas. » **Fit le Docteur. **« - Il connait votre nom, il m'a fait votre description, bien que je dois reconnaitre que j'ai dû obtenir cette dernière en lui posant de nombreuses questions à choix multiples. »**

**« - Comment est-il ? » **Demanda Cloud en avançant avec le Docteur vers des ascenseurs. **« - Comment est-il arrivé ici ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu… il était… je croyais qu'il était mort. » **Il déglutit de nouveau, se souvenant de la douleur en voyant Zack s'éteindre.

**« - Il a été trouvé à l'extérieur de Midgar, à peine vivant. » **Répondit le Docteur. **« - Ils l'ont d'abord conduit dans un hôpital pour le soigner, puis quand il a été suffisamment remit pour être déplacé, ils l'ont transféré ici. Ses blessures physiques sont guéries mais il a subit un choc psychologique qui ne pourra jamais être guéri. Il a fait des progrès remarquables ces derniers temps, cependant. » **Il regarda Cloud du coin de l'œil, des douzaines de questions lui venant à l'esprit. **« - Est-ce que vous étiez présent quand les évènement qui l'ont mis dans cet état se sont produits ? »**

Cloud pinça les lèvres. **« - Je… j'y étais, mais je ne veux pas en parler avant que je sois absolument sûr que c'est lui. »**

Le docteur fit un signe de tête, souhaitant donner au blonds les renseignements qu'il avait qu'il fois qu'il soit sûr. Il saurait si c'est la même personne qui avait fait s'illuminer le visage de Zack quand il avait dit son nom. S'il ne l'était pas, il avait confiance en la sécurité qui pourrait le neutraliser avant qu'il ne devienne un problème.

**« - J'espère que vous savez que vous devez laisser n'importe quelle arme ou objet pointu en votre possession à la sécurité avant que nous entrions dans le service. » **Il regarda le jeune homme avec prudence. Malgré son visage doux, la position du blond et sa tenue suggérait qu'il ait plus qu'une arme sur lui, peut-être cachée dans son pantalon ou ses bottes.

**« - Je comprends. » **Répondit doucement Cloud. Il n'était pas prêt à manquer sa chance de découvrir la vérité en allant à l'encontre des mesures de sécurité. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans l'ascenseur et le Docteur appuya sur le quatrième étage. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent et le Docteur Clark conduisit Cloud au poste de sécurité, où il mit toutes ses possessions personnelles et armes dans un casier et il les récupérera quand il partira. Le blond coopéra avec la sécurité et leur permit de le fouiller avant qu'il entre.

Le Docteur Clark le mena à travers un ensemble de portes sécurisées renforcée et dans un long couloir. Il y avait des patients ici et là, certains marmonnant des paroles sans sens et le regard vague. Cloud recula d'instinct quand un homme s'approcha de lui et lui demanda s'il avait vu son petit pain.

**« - Je suis désolé. » **Dit le blond. **« - Je ne l'ai pas vu. »**

**« - Je l'ai laissé dans mon chapeau. » **Continua le patient avec un signe de tête solennel. **« - L'avez-vous vu ? »**

**« - Ca suffit Franklin, n'embête pas le jeune homme. » **Dit le Docteur avec douceur alors qu'il détachait la main du patient de la manche de Cloud. **« - Tu n'as pas de chapeau et tu as mangé ton petit pain ce matin. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir l'infirmière de garde et lui demander un casse-croûte ? »**

L'homme appelait Franklin marmonna quelques chose et s'éloigna de Cloud. **« - Désolé pour ça. » **Dit le Docteur avec un soupir. **« - Certains jours ils sont plus lucides que d'autres. Franklin est dans ses jours sans. »**

Cloud hocha silencieusement la tête et continua d'avancer dans le couloir avec lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte à double battant qui s'avérait être la salle d'activité et le Docteur Clark ouvrit la porte.

**« - Le couvre-feu est dans un peu plus d'une heure. » **Expliqua-t-il à Cloud alors qu'il poussait la porte. **« - Jusque là, les patients de cet étage sont libres de se balader. » **Il pénétra à l'intérieur et s'adressa à l'occupant de la pièce. **« - Zack ? Il y a quelqu'un ici qui je pense tu aimeras voir. »**

Cloud se figea à nouveau sur place quand le docteur lui fit signe d'entrer. L'homme marqua une pause quand il vit sa tension. **« - Allez fiston. » **L'encouragea-t-il en poussant doucement Cloud d'une main dans le dos. **« - Tu es venu de loin, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Cloud prit une profonde inspiration, se calmant et forçant ses pieds à bouger. Zack était assit au bord de son lit quand il entra dans la pièce et le jeune homme aux cheveux brun leva les yeux vers lui, la bouche entrouverte et des mèches de sa frange tombant devant ses yeux. Cloud ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui alors qu'il entrait mécaniquement dans la pièce et allait s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

**« - Zack ? » **Murmura le blond, ses yeux dévorant ses traits beaux et familiers. Zack leva une main et le médecin se tendit, inquiet qu'il puisse attaquer le blond. Mais au lieu de ça, il toucha le visage de Cloud avec sa main, redessinant les contours de sa joue et de sa mâchoire.

**« - Cloud. » **Murmura Zack avec certitude, caressant les lèvres du blond avec son pouce. Il sourit largement. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de nombreux souvenirs mais il connaissait cet homme des pieds à la tête. Des souvenirs confus lui revinrent. Cloud au milieu d'une forêt avec des balles sifflantes autour de lui… Cloud dans une sorte de couchette avec lui, l'embrassant passionnément… Cloud inerte et impuissant alors que Zack repoussait des hommes mauvais qui voulaient lui faire du mal.

**« - C'est… c'est vraiment toi. » **Murmura le blond, la gorge nouée. **« - Comment aurais-je pu… tu étais… je pensais que tu étais… mort. »**

Zack hocha la tête avec confusion et continua à sourire au blond. Il se désigna et bégaya : **« - Vi… vivant. »** Son expression disait qu'il ne reprochait pas à Cloud d'avoir penser autrement.

Cloud lui rendit soigneusement ses caresses, balayant ses mèches brunes pour regarder son front. La cicatrise laissée par la balle qui s'était logée dans le crâne de Zack était légère, mais visible. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de l'homme et oublia totalement qu'ils avaient un public.

**« - Je vais prendre soin de toi. » **Promit Cloud. Il coinça les cheveux de Zack derrière son oreille gauche, puis ses doigts sillonnèrent sa cicatrice sur sa mâchoire.

Le Docteur Clark fut soudainement mal à l'aise alors que les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient dans les yeux avec un désir et des sentiments qui allaient clairement au-delà de l'amitié. Ses doutes concernant la fiabilité de Cloud disparurent et il détourna les yeux alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient.

**« - Bien, c'est excitant. » **Dit le Docteur Clark avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que nécessaire. Son commentaire sortit Zack et Cloud du charme sous lequel ils étaient et le visage du blond devint rose alors qu'il se raclait la gorge et s'écartait un peu.

**« - Alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite ? » **Demanda Cloud. **« - Serais-je jamais capable de l'emmener d'ici ? »**

**« - Tout dépend de lui. » **Répondit le Docteur Clark en désignant Zack. **« - Il va beaucoup mieux qu'il l'était quand il est arrivé ici. Maintenant qu'il vous a, je pense qu'il s'améliorera encore plus. Cependant vous devez vous préparer à la possibilité qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais redevenir l'homme que vous avez connu. »**

**« - C'est Zack. » **Insista Cloud. Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et il les essuya rapidement. **« - Si jamais il était en état de quitter cet endroit, nous nous occuperons de lui. » **Il expliqua sa situation de vie avec Tifa et Denzel au docteur. **« - Donc il aura quelqu'un là pour lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. » **Termina-t-il.

**« - Nous verrons ça plus tard. » **Dit le Docteur. **« - J'ai beaucoup de question à vous poser et je suis sûr que vous voudriez connaitre les détails du traitement de Zack. Je suppose qu'il est sûr de vous dire que j'étais un peu inquiet, Cloud. Je sais qui il est ainsi que son grade dans le programme du SOLDAT, vous voyez. Il y a plus à sa libération que de garantir qu'il peut être secondé… je dois également être sûr que ces gens ne viendront pas finir ce qu'ils ont commencés. »**

**« - Ils ne le feront pas. » **Dit Cloud avec certitude. **« - Les responsables ont disparu depuis longtemps maintenant et si quelqu'un essais de lui faire du mal de nouveau, ils devront d'abord avoir à faire à moi. »** Son expression s'était durcie et ses yeux brillaient de détermination, ne laissant aucun doute qu'il n'exagérait pas. Zack comprit ses mots et il eut un petit sourire alors qu'il donnait soudainement un coup de coude au blond, le faisant sursauter. **« - C'est pour quoi ça ? » **Jappa Cloud en se frottant les côtes et regardant Zack.

**« - Héros. » **Marmonna le brun pour plaisanter.

**« - Tu peux parler. » **Répondit Cloud avec un petit sourire. **« - Tu es dans cette situation à cause de moi. » **Son expression se changea alors en culpabilité et il soupira.

Zack secoua la tête. Il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas parler beaucoup et il avait dû mal à coordonner ses pensées, mais il savait au fond de lui que Cloud n'était pas le responsable. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux d'or et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, entrainant Cloud avec lui et le serrant dans ses bras.

**« - Je vais vous laisser seul tous les deux jusqu'au couvre-feu. » **Offrit alors le Docteur avec tact. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à la façon dont son patient câlinait le blond, mais la nature de leur relation avant qu'ils ne soient séparé n'était pas vraiment ses affaires. **« - Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous permettre de rester cette nuit mais j'ai bien peur que devrez partir au moment du couvre-feu. »**

**« - Je comprends. » **Soupira Cloud. Il était un peu embarrassé par l'étalage public d'affection de Zack mais il lui avait beaucoup trop manqué pour pouvoir s'en plaindre. **« - Nous pourrons mieux parler demain, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Evidemment. » **L'assura le Docteur alors qu'il commençait à refermer la porte pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. **« - Vous pourrez venir dès demain matin et rester toute la journée, si vous le désirez. »**

**« - Merci. » **Dit Cloud. En vérité, il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer après le couvre-feu. Il réfléchissait déjà à un plan et il était assez confiant. Il devrait juste appeler Tifa et lui faire savoir qu'il ne serait pas de retour à la maison ce soir. La porte se ferma alors, donnant un peu d'intimité bénie à Zack et lui.

Il regarda les yeux du brun et admira leur couleur. **« - Zack, si je te dis quelque chose, peux-tu le garder secret ? »**

Zack lui sourit et fit un signe de tête.

**« - Je ne rentrerais pas après le couvre-feu, okay ? »**

Zack sembla un peu déconcerté, mais ravi. **« - T… tu… fai… fais pas ? »**

**« - Non. » **Cloud tourna la tête et observa la fenêtre munie de barreaux, prenant note du paysage extérieur et de la position de la fenêtre. Il pourrait rester assit sur le rebord toute la nuit s'il montait jusque là. C'était suffisamment large pour lui et il avait tout l'équipement nécessaire dans sa moto pour escalader le bâtiment. **« - Ca ne sera pas facile, mais je reviendrais avant minuit, okay ? »**

C'était un peu étonnant pour lui de voir à quel point les rôles s'étaient inversés. Maintenant, c'était _son_ tour de s'occuper de Zack et il avait complètement l'intention de le faire, peu importe les obstacles. Il regarda soigneusement le brun, essayant de mesurer s'il pourrait l'emmener avec lui.

**« - Ne dis rien à personne de ça, okay ? » **Chuchota Cloud.

Zack hocha la tête et des mèches de cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux. Cloud les repoussa doucement et ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouche de Zack. Il était trop près et il n'avait pas senti ces lèvres depuis si longtemps. Le blond regarda les yeux de son compagnon et prit sa tête au creux de ses mains, l'attirant doucement en avant. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et Zack se figea sous la surprise.

_« Ne te souviens-tu pas de ça, Zack ? »_ Cloud crut pendant un horrible moment qu'il avait était trop loin, trop tôt. La bouche de Zack se détendit contre la sienne et il rendit avec hésitation le baiser.

**« - Tu m'as manqué. » **Murmura Cloud alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux épais et noirs avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois, la réponse de Zack fut plus animée. La pression de ses lèvres augmenta et un peu du vieux Zack apparut quand il mit plus de passion dans son baiser. Cloud fut un peu interloqué quand son compagnon le poussa sur le dos. Il marmonna doucement mais il était trop emporté par la sensation de ces lèvres contre les sienne de nouveau pour faire plus que ça.

Zack n'essaya pas de le toucher avec les mains, mais il s'installa sur le blond et l'embrassa à maintes reprises, variant entre de légères pressions à des baisers plus poussés. Un gémissement échappa au blond entre deux baisers et ce son rendit Zack fou. Il déplaça ses lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire et son cou, agissant d'instinct et se redressa légèrement pour ne pas s'appuyer de tout son poids sur Cloud.

Il voulait faire plus, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'était 'plus'. Son sexe était dur et tendait maladroitement son pantalon de toile. Le phénomène n'était arrivé que quelques fois pour aucune raison apparente mais maintenant il savait que c'était à cause de Cloud. Il avait l'impression que le blond partageait son désir alors qu'il sentait son propre membre contre sa cuisse et il se sentit moins honteux de sa condition. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul. Il continua à embrasser les lèvres douces et se demanda ce qu'il devrait faire ensuite. Ayant peur de faire une erreur, il continua juste ce qu'il faisait, vénérant les lèvres du blond, ainsi que son cou et sa mâchoire avec sa bouche.

Cloud sépara ses lèvres en dépit de son bon sens qui l'avertissait qu'ils avaient une intimité limitée. Tous les anciens sentiments revenaient avec force à chaque baiser, paralysant son bon jugement. Il retraça les lèvres de Zack avec sa langue et l'autre homme se figea pour examiner la nouvelle sensation avant de lui rendre la pareille. Quelqu'un gémit – Cloud ne savait pas si c'était lui ou Zack qui le fit. Le jeune homme aux cheveux brun s'enhardit et poussa sa langue dans la bouche de Cloud. Le blond la suça avec appétit et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Zack.

Une annonce faite par haut-parleur effraya les deux jeunes hommes de leur passion naissante. **« - Attention : extinction des feux dans trente minutes. »**

Zack retira sa bouche de celle de Cloud et le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil malheureux.

**« - Hé, je reviens, tu te souviens ? » **Dit Cloud en sentant sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il regardait le brun. **« - Je te promets. » **Il baissa la bouche de l'autre pour plus de baisers, en dépit de ses inquiétudes que quelqu'un pourrait entrer et les surprendre. Zack se contenta simplement de continuer ce qu'ils faisaient alors Cloud n'était pas inquiet qu'ils dérapent et commencent à enlever leurs vêtements. L'ancien Zack l'aurait probablement fait et ils seraient à mi-chemin vers la félicité en cet instant, malgré le risque que quelqu'un entre. Il se demanda combien de temps il faudrait à Zack pour se rappeler de cette facette là, mais il était vaguement reconnaissant qu'il soit plus prudent maintenant.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quinze minutes avant le couvre-feu et Cloud dut à contrecœur mettre un terme à tout ça et se leva. **« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » **Dit-il doucement, sa résolution fondant rapidement en voyant la moue de Zack. **« - Nous pourrons nous embrasser autant qu'on le voudra plus tard. S'ils viennent ici et me trouve en train de te peloter, ils pourraient ne plus me laisser te voir. »**

Zack soupira et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Cloud lui caressa les cheveux et il refusa de s'écarter quand une infirmière entra, elle eut l'air un peu surprise de voir les voir tous les deux en train de se câliner comme ça, mais évidemment, le médecin l'avait informé qu'il était en visite.

**« - Je suis désolée. » **Dit-elle doucement, alors qu'elle portait un plateau contenant un petit gobelet de pilule et un verre rempli d'eau. **« - Il est temps pour Zack de prendre ses médicaments et de dormir. Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à l'entrée de la zone sécurisé de l'étage, après qu'il les ait prit, monsieur. »**

Cloud hocha silencieusement la tête et s'éloigna suffisamment de Zack pour qu'il puisse prendre ses médicaments. Il regarda avec un froncement de sourcil comment le brun gobait les quatre comprimés puis les faire passer avec un verre d'eau. Il savait qu'il pouvait demander à l'infirmière quelle sorte de médication Zack prenait, mais il avait l'intention de le demander directement au Docteur demain. Zack rendit le verre à l'infirmière. Il serra la main de Cloud et le blond lui rendit la pression et le regarda dans les yeux.

**« - Je reviendrais. » **Lui rappela doucement Cloud, significativement.

_**A suivre…**_

_(*) Bon je pense que vous l'aurez tous compris que nuage en anglais se dit cloud, et qu'en fait, ce n'est pas le nuage que crie Zack mais le nom de notre blond adoré… ce n'est pas évident de retranscrire tout ça en français, donc j'ai laissé Cloud pour le nom parce que si Zack cri Nuage, ça veut pas vraiment dire quelque chose._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **Darkness before Dawn

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre 2**

**By Xenobia**

Zack voulut suivre Cloud hors de la chambre, mais le blond le lui interdit doucement, le repoussant par la poitrine et lui assurant qu'il le reverrait très bientôt. Cloud eut l'impression de sentir sa poitrine se serrer de douleur alors qu'il regarda la porte se refermer derrière lui, lui cachant le regard bleu-violet de Zack.

**« - Il ira bien. » **Lui assura l'infirmière alors qu'elle le conduisait à travers le couloir. **« - Je promets que je garderais un œil sur lui avant l'extinction des lumières. » **Elle ressentait autant de pitié pour le patient que pour son ami blond. Zack était généralement doux et elle ainsi que tout le reste du personnel étaient soulagés qu'il ait finalement eut quelques souvenirs de son passé, mais il était difficile de faire comprendre aux amoureux que certains protocoles devaient être respectés.

**« - Merci. » **Dit Cloud doucement alors qu'elle lui ouvrait la porte sécurisé pour le laisser passer.

**« - De rien. » ** Répondit-elle. **« - Si vous avez des problèmes pour retrouver votre chemin, n'hésitez pas à demander à quelqu'un. »**

Cloud avait déjà appris par cœur le chemin du parking jusqu'à la chambre de Zack, et il était sûr de savoir qu'elle était sa fenêtre depuis l'extérieur. Il sourit faiblement à l'infirmière et fit un signe de tête. Il marcha dans le couloir au sol en linoléum et retourna au la salle de sécurité où il avait laissé ses affaires.

Après avoir récupéré ses possessions, il sortit du bâtiment et fit semblant de démarrer. Il conduisit sur environ un mile avant de se stopper, ses yeux cherchant une bonne cachette pour Fenrir. L'étendue sauvage était épaisse autour de la route et il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver un endroit idéal pour garer la moto tout en restant proche de l'hôpital mais restant hors de vue de la route. Il stoppa Fenrir sous un grand saule pleureur, près du tronc. Ensuite, il fouilla dans ses poches pour attraper son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de la maison. Il inspira profondément alors que la voix de Tifa résonnait à l'autre bout du fil.

**« - Le Septième Ciel, Tifa à l'appareil. »**

**« - Salut, c'est moi. »**

Il y eut un doux soupir. Tifa le connaissait que trop bien pour ne pas détecter l'angoisse dans sa voix. **« - Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne rentres pas à la maison ce soir. »**

Cloud grimaça. **« - Désolé. Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, mais là ce n'est pas le moment. Tu ne me croiras pas Tifa. »**

**« - J'ai entendu ça souvent. » **Sa voix se teinta légèrement de colère. **« - J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir Cloud. Un vrai rendez-vous. Que suis-je supposée faire de Denzel et Marlène ? »**

Cloud haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas le problème. **« - Denzel est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui pendant que tu sors et il peut garder Marlène. »**

**« - Nous avions convenu que nous ne lui mettrions pas ce genre de poids sur les épaules. » **Plaida Tifa. **« - Il a assez perdu de son enfance comme ça. »**

**« - Alors appelle Barret pour qu'il rentre. » **Se fâcha Cloud. Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ça et soupira. **« - Écoute, c'est vraiment important, Tifa. Envoie Marlène chez une de ses amies ou quelque chose dans ce genre pour ce soir… ainsi Denzel ne sera pas coincé par la corvée de baby-sitting. Je t'expliquerais tout demain et tu pourras alors comprendre. »**

**« - Cloud, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Demanda Tifa d'une voix soupçonneuse et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher l'once de rancœur dans sa voix. Elle était souvent bloquée à effectuer les tâches parentales alors que le père adoptif de Marlène exploitait les mines de charbon et que celui de Denzel faisait des livraisons à longueur de journée. Elle n'était pas biologiquement liée aux enfants non plus, pourtant elle prenait tout le temps soin d'eux.

**« - Comme je l'ai dis. » **Expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus douce. **« - Je te dirais tout demain. Je ne peux pas te donner des détails parce que **_**je ne sais pas**_** tout encore. Si tu penses ne pas pouvoir arranger quelque chose pour Marlène, passe-moi Denzel au téléphone et je lui parlerais moi-même. Si… si ça ne lui convient pas, je rentrais à la maison, okay ? »**

Tifa détecta dans sa voix quelque chose ressemblant à du… désespoir, qu'il essaya de cacher. **« - Non, je m'en occuperais. » **Promit-elle doucement. **« - Si ça t'inquiète autant, c'est que ça doit être sérieux. Promets-moi juste quelque chose et ne fais rien de stupide, Cloud. »**

Il se détendit, soulagé et reconnaissant. **« - Je promets. »**

**« - Si tu ne m'appelles pas demain pour m'expliquer, je ne serais plus aussi généreuse. » **Termina-t-elle d'une voix moitié-sérieuse, moitié-rieuse.

**« - Aussitôt que je le pourrais, tu seras la première à savoir. » **Dit-il solennellement. **« - J'espère que je n'ai pas ruiné ton rendez-vous. »**

**« - J'en doute. » **Lui assura Tifa. **« - Même si je suis en retard, ce gars est assez patient. »**

Cloud se raidit un peu. En dépit du fait que Tifa et lui n'étaient pas ensemble, il ressentait un sentiment de protection envers elle. Il avait été trop absorbé par ce qui venait d'arriver pour avoir vraiment prêté attention au garçon qu'elle fréquentait. **« - Uh, … avec qui tu as rendez- vous ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Oops, je dois y aller, Cloud. » **Dit rapidement Tifa en réponse.

**« - H… Hey, attends une minute… »**

_*click*_

Cloud enleva le téléphone de son oreille et le referma.

_« On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul qui cache des choses. »_

**

* * *

**

Zack bondit presque aussitôt dans son lit dès que les lumières s'éteignirent comme d'habitude. Il tira les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et se blottit contre le coin du mur, regardant avec un froncement de sourcil la porte fermée et le rai de lumière qui brillait dessous, qui provenait du couloir. Les médicaments qu'on lui avait donnés et la petite veilleuse branchée au mur n'étaient pas suffisants pour l'apaiser calmement. Aussitôt qu'il était seul dans une pièce sombre, ses yeux commençaient à lui jouer des tours.

Le Docteur lui avait expliqué que les formes n'étaient pas réelles et qu'elles ne pouvaient pas lui faire du mal. Il le lui répétait chaque jour, mais elles faisaient quand même peur à Zack. Il déglutit alors qu'il voyait des formes effrayantes et partiellement reconnaissante commençaient à se former. Zack déglutit une nouvelle fois et tendis la main, ses doigts tâtonnant le long du mur, essayant de localiser l'interrupteur de la veilleuse. Quand ses doigts se refermèrent dessus, il appuya avant de le relâcher. La veilleuse émit un léger sifflement et un clac alors qu'une légère lumière jaillissait de la veilleuse, faisant un peu sursauté Zack, mais depuis le temps, ça le surprenait de moins en moins.

Les lumières chassèrent les ombres menaçantes et Zack soupira alors que ses invités imaginaires se dissipèrent. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, ses doigts se posant sur la surface de verre frais alors qu'il regardait attentivement le parc en dessous. Cloud avait dit qu'il reviendrait, mais où était-il ? Zack s'était simplement attendu à ce qu'il apparaisse par magie après que les lumières se soient éteintes et la porte refermée mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce hormis Zack et les ténèbres.

Il poussa un soupir de déception et essaya d'être patient, se mettant aussi loin du bord du lit qu'il pouvait. Il savait qu'il se sentirait mieux si le blond aux yeux bleus était là, avec son sourire doux et son contact. Zack pouvait entendre faiblement le bruit que faisaient ses voisins de chaque côté de sa chambre tandis qu'ils s'endormaient. Il n'était pas le seul qui voyait des monstres dans l'obscurité et il frissonna alors qu'un autre des patients poussa un cri de désespoir. Il voulait les aider, mais il ne pouvait pas s'apaiser _lui-même_.

Les paupières de Zack devinrent de plus en plus lourdes alors que les médicaments faisaient effets. Il ne comprenait pas la chimie derrière ça, mais il que les drôles de bonbons qu'ils lui donnaient l'aidaient à dormir et empêcher les formes de se solidifier complètement. Il ferma presque les yeux mais se força à les rouvrir. Non, Cloud allait venir. Il l'avait promit. Zack devait être éveillé pour l'accueillir quand il arriverait. Il leva un bras et le pinça pour se réveiller et essaya ensuite de s'amuser en jouant avec l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama.

Cependant, à mesure que les minutes passaient, il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait bien quelque chose qui le tiendrait peut-être éveillé, mais ses livres d'images étaient tous dans son armoire… et donc loin de la veilleuse. Il n'était pas prêt à se lever et traverser sa chambre plongée dans le noir. Il souleva son oreiller et le cala contre le mur pour y appuyer sa tête. Peut-être qu'un petit somme ne lui ferait pas de mal.

**

* * *

**

Quelque chose tapait de plus en plus fort contre sa fenêtre. Zack ouvrit soudainement les yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'imaginait pas le son et il jappa un peu, reculant de la fenêtre alors qu'une ombre se détachait des lumières du parc. Il commença à s'éloigner de la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse les cheveux blond et ébouriffé de la silhouette accroupit de l'autre côté.

**« - Zack, c'est moi. » **Fit Cloud, sa voix dénaturée par l'épaisseur du verre.

Zack s'approcha avec prudence et quand il reconnut le scintillement de Mako dans les yeux bleus, il sourit largement et appuya ses mains contre le verre. Cloud lui sourit en retour, ses lèvres se courbant doucement dans la lumière inégale. Il posa sa paume sur celle de Zack de l'autre côté du verre.

**« - Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'effrayer. » **Dit-il. **« - Peux-tu ouvrir la fenêtre ? »**

Zack considéra la question, regardant le cadre avec un froncement de sourcil. La fenêtre de son ancienne chambre était couverte de maille et ne s'ouvrait pas, mais il avait vu des infirmières ouvrir celle-ci auparavant pour laisser un peu d'air entrer. Il ne comprenait pas le concept de déplacer la sécurité du minimum au maximum, mais il était heureux que la fenêtre s'ouvre. Il retira sa main du verre et posa ses doigts sur les accroches en bas, comme il avait vu l'infirmière faire l'autre jour. Il tira et il y eut un craquement menaçant du cadre, mais la fenêtre ne bougea pas. Zack était sur le point d'essayer de nouveau avec plus de force, mais Cloud l'arrêta.

**« - Débloque le loquet d'abord. » **Conseilla Cloud en lui désignant l'objet.

Zack suivit le geste des yeux et tourna le loquet sur le haut du châssis de la fenêtre. Dès qu'il le fit, il tira à nouveau et sourit quand il réussit à lever le verre. Les mains de Cloud se posèrent immédiatement sur les siennes entre les barreaux et Zack se retrouva alors à moitié sur son lit, à moitié sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne pouvait pas passer son corps entre les barreaux les séparant et bien que Cloud soit plus petit que lui, il ne pourrait pas non plus.

Zack retira brusquement ses mains et haussa les épaules, pensant qu'il pourrait tirer sur les barreaux comme il l'avait fait avec la fenêtre. Cloud le regarda avec une expression perplexe alors qu'il saisissait les barreaux et tirer dessus. Quand ça ne bougea pas, Zack fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et essaya plus fortement.

**« - Zack. » **Appela Cloud désespérément. **« - Les barreaux ne bougeront pas. »**

Zack le regarda avec confusion au début, puis avec compréhension, et ensuite avec désespoir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, il commençait à comprendre qu'il était piégé. Cette connaissance ne lui pas autant peur que de réaliser qu'il ne pourrait pas être avec Cloud. L'homme aux cheveux noirs grogna et lança un regard furieux aux barreaux offensants. Il avait lancé Bruce à travers la pièce hier et Bruce était un homme _lourd_. Peut-être pourrait-il forcer ces barreaux à s'ouvrir ?

Cloud comprit son intention aussitôt qu'il le vit saisir plus fortement les barreaux et que ses articulations blanchirent. Il savait qu'avec suffisamment de force, Zack _pourrait_ probablement détacher les barreaux de la fenêtre. Il pourrait également se blesser dans le processus et alerter la sécurité. Cloud pouvait voir que les barreaux étaient rattachés à un système hydraulique pour qu'en cas d'incendie, ils puissent tous être ouvert afin de permettre l'évacuation. Il avait déjà évité deux caméras de surveillances et rendu une troisième inopérante, alors il se doutait bien que le système devait également être relié à une alarme qui se déclencherait aussitôt qu'on essaierait de forcer l'ouverture des barreaux. Si cela arrivait et que Cloud était découvert, ses droits de visite seraient probablement révoqués.

**« - Arrête. » **Ordonna Cloud fermement alors que Zack se tendait et commençait à tirer sur les barreaux. **« - Zack, écoute-moi. »**

L'homme aux cheveux sombres marqua une pause, penchant la tête et le regardant de manière perplexe. **« - Hmm ? »**

**« - Ces barreaux sont piégés. » **Expliqua Cloud lentement, espérant que son ex pourrait comprendre ce qu'il disait. **« - Si tu les ouvres, l'alarme retentira et je serais attrapé. Si cela arrive, je ne pourrais plus du tout venir te voir. »**

Le beau visage de Zack prit une expression triste, suppliante. **« - Je allais… avec toi ? » **Suggéra-t-il.

Cloud déglutit et secoua la tête. **« - Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi… pas encore. Tu… tu dois rester ici pendant quelques temps et laisser le Docteur Clark et les infirmiers s'occuper de toi, okay ? Pas pour toujours… » **Gaia, il espérait qu'il ne faisait pas de promesse vide en disant ça. **« - … juste le temps que… tu redeviennes toi-même. »**

Zack considéra son explication, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'il essayait de comprendre. Cloud avait dit _qu'il_ s'occuperait de lui. Maintenant, il lui disait de rester là pour que le Docteur le fasse. Il secoua la tête et gémit, tirant sur les barreaux. **« - T… Tu as dit… tu le fe… ferais. »**

Cloud dut prendre un moment pour faire face à toute cette culpabilité qui l'envahissait. Il passa les mains entre les barreaux et saisit celles de Zack de nouveau. **« - Je le ferais. Je le pensais vraiment quand j'ai dit que je m'occuperais de toi, Zack. Mais je ne peux pas le faire seul encore, donc au lieu de vivre avec moi, je viendrais te voir jusqu'à ce que le Docteur dise que je peux t'emmener avec moi à la maison. Peux-tu comprendre ? »**

_« Ne me dis pas non… s'il te plait, ne me le fais pas dire à haute-voix. »_

A l'insu de Cloud, Zack pensait déjà qu'il était malade. Il savait que lui et les autres patients n'étaient pas en bonne santé comme le personnel qui s'occupait d'eux ou les gens qui venaient leur rendre visite. Il examina les jolis yeux de Cloud et il pensa que le blond savait qu'il était malade, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Quand il remarqua les larmes et vit une trainée brillante sur la joue de Cloud, Zack sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine.

**« - Pleu… pleure pas. » **Murmura Zack en secouant la tête, levant une main vers Cloud pour essuyer la larme avec ses doigts.

Il sourit au blond, ressentant un bizarre sentiment de familiarité dans le fait d'essayer de le consoler. Il tendit les bras aussi loin que les barreaux le lui permettaient, approchant le visage de Cloud plus près d'une main, tandis que l'autre lui caressait le visage. Le blond s'y conforma et s'approcha, appuyant son corps contre les barreaux et rendant l'étreinte maladroite. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et cette fois, Zack fut un peu plus familier avec le fait de s'embrasser. Il essaya de transmettre ses sentiments dans le baiser alors qu'il bougeait tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre homme. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment pour utiliser sa langue et il garda ce baiser chaste et doux en dépit du grand désir qu'il ressentait.

Un moment plus tard, le baiser prit fin mais ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre à travers les barreaux. Zack frotta son menton contre les doux cheveux de Cloud et chuchota : **« - Je suis… est bon. »**

Cloud soupira, soulagé de comprendre. **« - Merci. » **Répondit-il doucement. Il était un peu dérouter par le vide sous lui alors qu'il se blottissait contre Zack et tira ses pieds plus loin du bord du rebord. **« - Je peux rester ici toute la nuit. » **Expliqua-t-il doucement, en fermant les yeux. **« - Je ne peux pas être dans la chambre avec toi mais je resterais ici jusqu'à l'aube, okay ? Alors je reviendrais quand les heures de visite commenceront. »**

Zack fit un joyeux signe de tête contre ses cheveux. Maintenant que sa surprise initiale et que ses inquiétudes s'étaient fanées, l'homme aux cheveux bruns avait l'impression que le sommeil l'envahissait de nouveau. Il bailla et caressa le bras de Cloud à travers sa veste en cuir que le blond portait. Les barreaux appuyaient inconfortablement contre son corps mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

**

* * *

**

Le Docteur Clark commença ses premières rondes aussitôt qu'il finit son café. Il salua quelques membres du personnel alors qu'il sortait de son bureau et avançait dans le couloir en direction des portes sécurisées et il couvrit un bâillement dans sa main. La plupart des docteurs ne commençaient pas leur journée avant deux ou trois heures après le lever du soleil mais il préférait commencer tôt et mettre fin à sa journée tôt.

Les fermetures automatiques étaient toujours activées et la plupart des patients dormaient encore, mais ses rondes du matin consistaient généralement à vérifier leurs graphiques au pied de leur lit pour s'assurer des traitements qu'ils avaient reçu dans la nuit. Sa méthode était donc de se glisser silencieusement dans la chambre, lire les graphiques de ses patients et de ressortir furtivement sans les déranger. Il faisait ainsi depuis des années et ça lui faisait commencer la journée calmement.

Il était tellement habitué à cette routine qu'il fut complètement surpris quand il poussa la porte de Zackary Fair et qu'il entra pour trouver le jeune homme dans une position très bizarre. Le Docteur Clark regarda fixement avec un froncement de sourcil la façon dont Zack dormait. Ordinairement, il le trouvait blotti sous ses couvertures dans une position fœtale, près du mur. Ce matin, il semblerait qu'il ait dormi avec la poitrine appuyé contre les barreaux de sécurité de sa fenêtre.

Son inquiétude pour la position étrange du jeune homme s'agrandit alors qu'il essayait de distinguer des détails dans la lumière sombre. Depuis sa position, il semblerait que Zack ait essayé de serrer les barreaux pendant la nuit et s'était endormi ainsi. Ayant peur qu'il puisse s'être blessé, le Docteur ne perdit pas un instant de plus. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et se déplaça jusqu'au chevet de son patient, se penchant sur le matelas pour mieux évaluer la situation.

Quand il vit une tête aux cheveux blond ébouriffé posée contre l'épaule de Zack de l'autre côté des barreaux, sa mâchoire tomba. Il ne savait pas comment, mais Cloud Strife avait réussi à grimper furtivement sur le rebord de la fenêtre durant la nuit et maintenant, il était blotti contre Zack. Bien que la scène fût touchante, le Docteur Clark fut perplexe.

**« - Oh par le saké de Shiva. » **Lâcha-t-il.

L'exclamation de surprise sortit Cloud de son sommeil et le blond souleva la tête avec un air désorienté, essayant de retrouver ses repères. Il commença à se redresser et le Docteur Clark bondit sur le matelas et passa un bras à travers les barreaux pour saisir la veste du blond alors qu'il vacillait.

**« - Ne tombez pas, gamin insouciant ! »**

Cloud se tourna pour regarder à travers les barreaux avec une expression surprise qui dura deux secondes. **« - Merde. » **Jura-t-il.

**« - Je n'aurais pas mieux dis moi-même, merci. » **Répondit le Docteur sévèrement. Il lâcha la veste du jeune homme et se retourna pour vérifier si quelqu'un dans le couloir avait entendu l'agitation et s'était arrêter pour voir ce qui se passait. Heureusement, la porte était seulement entrouverte et la plupart des activités ne commenceraient pas avant une bonne heure à peu près. **« - Restez où vous êtes. » **Ordonna-t-il à Cloud alors qu'il faisait marche arrière et allait fermer la porte.

**« - Munh ? » **Marmonna Zack d'un air endormi, se réveillant également. Il sourit à Cloud quand il le vit mais il remarqua alors l'expression sur son visage et tourna la tête pour voir le docteur. Le sourire joyeux et endormi sur son visage s'effaça et tant lui que son compagnon blond regardèrent le Docteur Clark avec une expression d'enfant qui venaient de se faire prendre la main dans le bocal de biscuit.

Le Docteur Clark pinça les lèvres. Son irritation quelque peu tempéré avec l'amusement et un sentiment d'espoir. Si Zack arrivait à avoir conscience que ami n'était pas censé être là, c'était un autre bon signe.

**« - Um, je peux tout expliquer. » **Dit Cloud sans conviction alors que le Docteur croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et le regardait avec une expression sévère.

**« - Je l'espère. » **Répondit-il. **« - Mais je préfèrerais que vous ne le fassiez pas depuis un rebord de fenêtre. » **Il porta la main à sa poche pour en retirer un téléphone portable et il vit Cloud se raidir. **« - Je n'appelle pas la sécurité. » **Précisa-t-il. **« - Du moins, pas encore. Je voudrais entendre cette explication d'abord. Je vais faire ouvrir les barreaux pour que vous puissiez rentrer. »**

Cloud se mordit les lèvres et essaya de faire un sourire rassurant à Zack alors que le jeune homme brun le regardait avec une expression inquiète, mais il était sûr que cela ne le rassura pas. Normalement, aucun membre du personnel n'aurait dû contrôler les patients avant l'aube à moins qu'il n'y ait un problème.

_« Merde, j'étais censé être parti depuis longtemps de cette fenêtre avant que quelqu'un n'entre. J'avais pourtant mit mon alarme sur mon portable. »_

**« - Bonjour. » **Fit le Docteur Clark à quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la ligne. **« - J'aurais besoin que vous ouvriez les barreaux de sécurité de la chambre 4-17, s'il vous plait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, un de mes patients a réussi à laisser tomber sa… peluche chocobo… sur le rebord dehors et il devient très agité sans ça. »**

Les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent. _« Zack lui a-t-il parlé de sa manie de me surnommer Chocobo ou est-ce que je fais vraiment penser à un Chocobo aux gens ? »_

**« - Oui. » **Dit le Docteur en réponse à une question à l'autre bout de la ligne et un moment Cloud crut qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées et lui avait répondu. **« - Trois minutes suffiront. Merci. » **Le Docteur mit fin à l'appel et replaça le téléphone dans sa poche avant de traverser la pièce.

Cloud sursauta légèrement quand une petite sonnerie se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête et les barreaux de sécurité se levèrent. Il regarda Zack, puis le Docteur, ses instincts en lui étant en conflit.

**« - Entre, fiston. » **Fit le Docteur Clark. **« - J'arrive à voir ce qui se passe dans votre tête et si vous croyez que vous pouvez vous enfuir maintenant et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, vous vous trompez. Mon chat croit que cacher son visage le rend invisible aussi, mais il se trompe. »**

Cloud poussa un soupir et obéit, atterrissant directement sur le lit aux côtés de Zack. Il saisit son équipement sur le rebord et le rentra avec lui également. Le Docteur regarda l'équipement, puis regarda Cloud, et ensuite la fenêtre avec un froncement de sourcil.

**« - Est-ce **_**tout**_** ce que vous avez utilisé pour grimper ici ? »**

**« - En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin de la corde. Je l'ai juste apporté pour me tenir pendant la nuit. » **Dit Cloud avec un signe de tête, trouvant sa réponse logique même s'il avait oublié de s'attacher à la fenêtre avec la corde.

**« - Donc, vous avez juste utilisé vos gants pour escalader ces murs ? » **Le ton de sa voix et le regard sur son visage suggérait que le docteur croyait que Cloud lui mentait.

**« - Vous avez dit que vous étiez au courant pour le SOLDAT. » **Lui rappela Cloud alors qu'il saisissait la main de Zack de manière rassurante. **« - Je suppose que vous savez ce que les améliorations de Mako peuvent faire, aussi. Est-ce si dur que ça de croire que j'ai grimpé sur ce rebord sans corde ? »**

Le Docteur l'étudia, son expression devenant intrigué. Maintenant qu'on lui rappelait ce fait, la couleur des yeux de Cloud étaient un peu trop luisante pour être naturelle. **« - Vous me dites que vous étiez dans le SOLDAT aussi ? »**

**« - Non, j'ai été recalé. » **Admit le blond. **« - Mais j'ai fini par être amélioré avec de la Mako plus tard, de toute façon. »**

La connexion que son patient partagé avec ce jeune homme devenait plus claire au Docteur Clark. **« - Je crois que vous devriez tout me raconter maintenant, monsieur Strife. Ou du moins, me faire un résumé convenable. »**

Ne voyant aucune autre alternative à cette situation, Cloud fit un signe de tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et essaya de trouver par où commencer. Avant qu'il ne puisse rassembler ses pensées, les barreaux de sécurité de la fenêtre descendirent avec une petite détonation qui le surprit tout autant que Zack. Il saisit le poignet du brun et lui caressa le bras tandis que Zack essayait de sauter du lit.

**« - C'est juste le bruit, Zack. » **Le calma le Docteur alors que Cloud le cajolait.

Zack se reposa sur le lit et lança un regard méfiant à la fenêtre, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment s'éloigner de Cloud. A ses côtés, le blond continuait de caresser son bras alors qu'il expliquait les évènements qui avaient abouti à l'état de Zack au Docteur.

**

* * *

**

Quand il termina d'expliquer tout ce qui était arrivé avec le SOLDAT et Hojo, Cloud attendit nerveusement, observant le visage du plus vieux. Il était resté fidèle à l'histoire et avait évité de parler des choses qui avaient suivis après. Zack s'était raidi deux ou trois fois pendant l'histoire au son de son nom et il avait eu une expression choqué sur le visage à certains autres moments, mais il resta sagement assit à côté de Cloud.

Le Docteur Clark avait entendu parler du Professeur Hojo auparavant, évidemment. Il avait entendu des rumeurs et des bribes de renseignements concernant les expériences malsaines, ajouté à ce que Cloud venait de lui avouer et ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé dans le dossier militaire de Zack. Si on avait retenu les deux jeunes hommes captifs durant quatre ans avant que Zack ne soit trouvé près de Midgar, cela expliquait pourquoi le dossier disait qu'il était mort il y a huit ans.

**« - Donc vous me dites que Zack et vous avez été retenu prisonnier dans un laboratoire secret après l'incident de Nibelheim… que la Shinra e étouffé… et qu'on vous a fait des expérimentations durant quatre ans, c'est ça ? »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête.

**« - Et ensuite, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Zack s'est libéré et vous a emmené avec lui. » **Continua le Docteur. **« - La Shinra a été prévenu, a abattu Zack et vous a laissé pour mort quand ils vous ont trouvé dans un état catatonique. »**

Le blond déglutit et hocha la tête de nouveau, jetant un coup d'œil oblique à son compagnon, et vit Zack lui lancer un regard inquiet. **« - Je vais bien maintenant. » **Murmura-t-il au brun, tapotant son genou.

Le Docteur Clark analysa tout ça. Il avait prit le risque de demander à Cloud de lui dire tout ça devant Zack. Il savait que si c'était vrai, un souvenir pourrait revenir à son patient dans un de ses flash-back violents. Après avoir écouté Cloud et avoir étudié les réactions de Zack, il prit sa décision.

**« - Bien fiston, vous êtes vraiment **_**le pire**_** narrateur que j'ai jamais rencontré. »**

La bouche de Cloud se pinça. **« - Je sais que tout ça peut paraitre aberrant, mais… »**

**« - Et c'est pour ça que je vous crois. » **l'interrompit le Docteur avec un léger sourire. **« - Bien, ça et le fait que j'ai été témoins des pires crises de Zack quand il avait des flashs de son passé. Les choses qui semblent les déclencher, son comportement quand il les a, et les petits renseignements que j'ai été capable de retrouver… ils coïncident avec votre histoire. Sans parler que la dévotion que vous partagez est bien trop réelle pour être inventée. »**

Cloud fut envahi par le soulagement, mais le docteur n'avait pas encore fini. **« - Cependant, vous avez brisé des règles de sécurité qui existent pour **_**une raison**_**. »**

**« - Je sais. » **Fit Cloud, son sang se figeant de nouveau. **« - Et je suis désolé… je veux qu'il reste ici et se fasse soigner, maintenant je sais… qu'il en a besoin. » **Il rougit d'un air coupable et serra la main de Zack. **« - C'est juste… j'ai cru qu'il était mort et le revoir après tout ce temps… j'étais si heureux… je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi après les heures de visite. Je vis à Edge et je vais devoir réserver une chambre à l'auberge de Kalm pour être près de lui. C'était trop tard pour faire ça hier soir et… je… » **Il s'interrompit dans son explication et soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas bon pour expliquer les choses, et il pouvait détecter la tension de Zack.

Le Docteur remarqua l'expression inquiète sur le visage de Zack également et la façon qu'il avait de remuer anxieusement. Quand Cloud essaya de lui assurer que tout allait bien, le Docteur Clark eut une autre illumination. **« - Vous avez grimpé sur ce rebord autant par égard pour lui que pour vous-même, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda-t-il gentiment à Cloud.

Le blond fit un signe de tête et ses doigts s'entrelacèrent à ceux de Zack. Il n'y avait pas besoin de demander ou de deviner plus, ces deux là avaient clairement eu une liaison amoureuse avant que tout n'arrive. Le Docteur Clark avait toujours eu un faible pour les cas compliqués, et ces deux jeunes hommes étaient surement plus que compliqués.

**« - Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois. » **Décida-t-il au bout d'un moment. **« - Votre intention n'était pas de l'emmener hors de cette enceinte sans permission. Je soupçonne que si ça avait été le cas, vous seriez partis depuis longtemps avec lui avant que je n'arrive. »**

La tension de Cloud s'atténua avec son soulagement et Zack poussa un soupir. Le Docteur Clark céda presque à l'envie de glousser d'amusement. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention d'interdire à Cloud l'accès au bâtiment, mais il avait pensé que leur faire peur à tous les deux pourrait être une bonne leçon pour le respect des règles.

**« - Cela ne se reproduira plus. » **Assura Cloud. **« - Je rentrerais à la maison après les heures de visite et emballerait quelques affaires. Je travaillerais près d'ici et vivrais à l'auberge en attendant. »**

**« - Faites ce qui est le mieux pour vous. » **Fit le Docteur. Selon comment la semaine prochaine se déroulerait, il pourrait être capable d'atténuer le fardeau de Cloud. Le bien-être de Zack était primordial cependant. Il avait besoin d'être convaincu que Cloud aurait une influence positive sur la guérison de Zack avant de lui permettre des privilèges de visite standard.

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : **Darkness before Dawn

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre 3**

**By Xenobia**

Cloud passa la journée entière avec Zack, rencontrant certains infirmiers et patients. Il essaya d'être courtois avec les patients autant que possible, sachant qu'il pourrait les bouleverser facilement par accident. Il avait parlé avec le Docteur Clark un peu plus tôt dans la journée et avait échangé d'autres renseignements avec lui. Au début, le Docteur avait rechigné à lui donner des détails sur le traitement de Zack.

**« - C'est normalement des renseignements qui sont réservés à la famille ou aux infirmiers. » **Dit le Docteur Clark quand Cloud lui demanda. **« - J'avais d'ailleurs l'intention de vous demander si vous saviez s'il… a de la famille encore en vie ? »**

Cloud secoua la tête. Dès qu'il avait récupéré tous ses propres souvenirs, il avait retrouvé la trace des parents de Zack et était allé les voir de temps en temps. Il ne leur avait jamais dit pour sa "mort" et il n'avait jamais essayé de les approcher, mais il s'était senti obliger de veiller sur eux. **« - Son père est mort il y a deux ou trois ans et sa mère est morte quelques mois après ça. Autant que je sache, je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste. » **Il baissa les yeux. **« - Je sais que je ne suis pas de 'la famille', mais… si jamais Zack devait sortir d'ici, je m'occuperais de lui. Je veux savoir **_**comment**_**. »**

Le Docteur Clark réfléchit un moment. **« - Très bien. » **Dit-il au bout d'un moment. **« - Je vais en parler avec vous. Immédiatement, vous n'êtes pas son tuteur et comme vous n'êtes pas non plus de sa famille, je ne peux pas vous parler de tout, mais je **_**peux**_** vous donner une idée fondamentale. Zack reçoit des anti-hallucinatoires et des sédatifs légers la plupart du temps. Nous lui donnons quelque chose de plus fort à l'heure du coucher pour l'aider à dormir et réduire ses terreurs nocturnes. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire maintenant. »**

**« - Quand Zack sera en état de partir. » **Continua le Docteur. **« - Je vous fournirais les prescriptions pour son traitement et les instruction. D'ici là, il y a des chances que son traitement change, s'il va mieux, les dosages diminueront, vous comprenez ? »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse avoir et même une description fondamentale du traitement de Zack l'aidé à un peu mieux comprendre. **« - Merci, Docteur. Je vais voir Zack, maintenant. »**

Le Docteur Clark fit un signe de tête et il se leva de sa chaise de bureau pour accompagner Cloud jusqu'à la porte blindée et sécurisée. Zack attendait de l'autre côté de la porte et quand il enserra fortement Cloud, les infirmiers essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais le Docteur intervint et leur dit que tout allait bien.

**« - Je suis seulement parti durant quelques minutes. » **Dit Cloud avec un sourire alors qu'il rendait l'étreinte. Il rougit un peu quand Zack frotta impulsivement son nez dans ses cheveux et essaya de l'embrasser. **« - Uh, pas ici. » **Murmura Cloud au brun alors que le Docteur et les membres du personnel esquissaient un sourire amusé. **« - S'embrasser doit rester privé, okay ? » **Bien qu'il aimait l'affection infinie de Zack, il était certain qu'il devait y avoir quelques règles contre le fait de peloter les patients, même s'ils étaient époux ou amant.

Zack poussa un soupir découragé et haussa les épaules. **« - Okay. »**

Le Docteur Clark n'était pas certain d'aimer la dépendance apparente de Zack envers Cloud. S'il était si impatient alors que le blond ne s'était absenté que quelques minutes, comment réagirait-il quand il partirait pendant une journée ou plus longtemps ? Devraient-ils commencer à l'attacher au lit la nuit ou le déplacer dans un étage plus sécurisé ? Zack avait bien progressé et c'était merveilleux de le voir si heureux, le Docteur Clark prédisait que son humeur allait s'effondrer radicalement quand Cloud ne serait pas aux alentours.

* * *

Avant le déjeuner, Cloud appela Tifa et lui expliqua tout. Elle fut sceptique à juste titre au début, mais il lui rappela l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était quand il croyait que Zack était mort et il raconta comment il l'avait trouvé. Après ça, elle le crut et il continua à lui expliquer son idée. Elle ne parut pas exaltée d'entendre dire qu'elle devrait s'occuper des enfants elle-même pendant une durée inconnue, mais elle comprenait.

**« - Alors, que penses-tu de l'idée que Zack vienne vivre avec nous, s'il se rétablit suffisamment ? » **Lui demanda Cloud avec prudence.

Zack avait toujours été un grand flirteur et il aimait parler aux femmes. Par conséquent, beaucoup de dames avaient tendances à craquer sur lui et Tifa avait été l'une d'entre elles. Il s'était ouvert à elle quelque temps après l'épisode du Météore et lui avait avoué la vraie nature de sa relation avec Zack, donc maintenant la question était si elle pouvait vivre avec eux deux sans se sentir mal à l'aise.

**« - Je suis plus inquiète vis-à-vis des soins dont il aura besoin que de n'importe quels sentiments romantiques pour lui. » **Répondit-elle soigneusement. **« - Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que cela ne se transformera pas en une situation où tu ne seras pas présent et que je devrais m'occuper d'un homme aux besoins spéciaux **_**et**_** de deux enfants. »**

**« - Ca n'arrivera pas. » **Promit Cloud sincèrement. **« - Je n'ai pas encore vu toutes les options avec son docteur, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a des spécialistes que je pourrais engager pour veiller sur lui quand je m'éloignerais trop. Je ne pourrais pas y mettre beaucoup de gil, mais quand il sera à la maison avec moi, je ne m'éloignerais pas. »**

**« - Alors il est le bienvenu pour rester. » **Lui assura Tifa. **« - Je veux ta promesse par écrit, cependant. »**

Cloud eut un léger sourire. **« - Bien. Je suis désolé que tu ais si peu de temps pour toi à cause de moi, Tifa. »**

**« - Cette fois, ça ne me dérange pas. » **Dit-elle. **« - Je ne pourrais jamais te demander de ne pas faire ça, Cloud. C'est Zack. Je ferais face jusqu'à ce que tu puisses le ramener avec toi, okay ? Je l'expliquerais à Denzel et à Marlene avant que tu ne viennes récupérer quelques affaires mais je crois que tu devrais parler avec eux aussi. »**

**« - Je le ferais. » **Acquiesça Cloud. **« - Merci, Tifa. »**

* * *

**« - Attend, tu en as un peu là. » **Dit Cloud alors qu'il saisissait sa serviette pour essuyer le menton de Zack. Il avait toujours été un mangeur désordonné donc cela dérangeait à peine le blond quand il voyait une tâche de sauce spaghetti sur le visage. Zack resta immobile alors qu'il lui essuyait la tâche. L'ex-SOLDAT lança un sourire à Cloud qui lui tordit l'estomac.

_« Ce sourire… il a encore le même effet sur moi que quand j'étais un adolescent gauche, timide et fou amoureux de lui. »_

Cloud eut l'impression de chauffer sous le regard améthyste de Zack et il oublia un instant où ils étaient alors qu'il se souvenait d'une façon très nette de la première fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. Cela l'avait à la fois exalté et ça l'avait aussi très surpris. Il avait fantasmé sur Zackary Fair depuis presque le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés et quand le plus âgé avait commencé à l'embrasser sur le canapé, Cloud avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même et en avait voulu plus.

_« Je lui faisais toujours la leçon mais il avait plus de contrainte en public que j'en avais en privé. C'était presque ironique. »_

Zack lui démontra de nouveau que sa contrainte publique n'était pas tout à fait aussi bonne qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être. Il ferma la distance entre leurs visages et lui posa un baiser sur la bouche, insouciant du public autour d'eux. Cloud dut faire un véritable effort pour repousser ses lèvres mais Zack devait apprendre que s'embrasser n'était pas souvent très acceptable en public.

**« - Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis plus tôt ? » **Rappela Cloud avec une douce autorité alors qu'il s'écartait du brun et le regardait sévèrement.

Zack se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit. Cloud n'entra pas dans les détails et attendit de voir si le jeune homme comprendrait tout seul. Les yeux de Zack s'illuminèrent un moment alors qu'il se souvenait de son conseil sur le fait de s'embrasser. Il fit un signe de tête et ensuite grimaça de déplaisir et d'impatience.

**« - Nous ne voulons pas avoir de nouveau des problèmes. » **Murmura Cloud avec un léger sourire.

**« - Non. » **Concorda Zack doucement, semblant dépité un moment. Son visage s'éclaircit une seconde plus tard et il lança un sourire tordu à Cloud suivit d'un clin d'œil alors qu'il posait sa fourchette en plastique sur son plateau-repas et attrapa une de ses mains. Il le tira pour qu'il se lève. **« - Vi… viens. »**

_« Oh, oh. Je connais ce regard. »_

Le petit sourire séduisant et le clin d'œil étaient des choses avec lesquelles Cloud était bien trop familier et il n'avait jamais pu oublier le sens derrière ça ou les activités qui en découlaient généralement. **« - Uh, tu dois finir de manger. » **Dit-il subitement pudique alors que Zack tirait sa main et commençait à se lever.

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Non. » **Il n'avait pas faim. Il voulait juste qu'ils s'embrassent plus et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait que la réticence apparente de Cloud était seulement une partie de sa timidité qui s'exprimait face à ce qui allait suivre. Cloud aimait faire semblant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à ça pour s'embrasser ou plus, même quand il l'était vraiment. Zack ne savait pas _comment_ il le savait, mais il en était sûr.

Cloud ouvrit sa bouche pour répliquer mais Zack l'en empêcha en tirant plus fortement sur sa main alors qu'il se levait. Cloud n'avait pas vraiment faim non plus et il reconnut honteusement qu'il voulait sentir ces lèvres et ce fort corps à nouveau contre le sien. Il devrait retourner à Edge après les heures de visites et il ne reviendrait pas avant au moins une journée entière.

_« Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter au mieux du temps qu'il me reste avec lui avant que je ne le quitte ? Aussi longtemps que nous n'allons pas plus loin que les baisers et que nous nous séparons avant qu'une personne n'ouvre sa porte, ça ne devrait pas être mal de passer un peu de temps dans sa chambre. »_

Bien qu'une partie de lui conseillait de ne pas succomber à la tentation, Cloud se leva avec Zack et quitta la cafétéria à ses côtés. Il rougit un peu quand il croisa les regards entendus des infirmières et autres membres du personnel alors qu'ils sortaient main dans la main, mais les patients les ignoraient complètement.

Un des membres du personnel les observait depuis la table où se trouvaient les médecins et baissa le visage pour cacher son froncement de sourcil, pour que les autres docteurs ne le remarque pas et se tournent pour regarder.

_« Je leur laisse cinq minutes seul. » _Pensa le Docteur Clark, devinant ou Cloud et Zack allaient ensemble et sachant pourquoi ils s'isolaient. Il était disposé à contourner quelques règles pour le couple, mais il n'était pas sûr que ses collègues pensent pareil. Après tout, Cloud s'était seulement manifesté que depuis hier et il avait confié son histoire avec Zack qu'à son docteur personnel. Les autres ne savaient pas les détails et il n'était pas sûr qu'ils comprennent s'ils trouvaient le couple dans une position compromettante.

* * *

La confiance de Zack grandissait de plus en plus, ainsi que son assurance. Il était encore troublé sur ce qu'il pourrait faire pour satisfaire ses désirs mais il agissait à l'instinct, avec le style typique de Zack. Aussitôt que la porte se soit refermé, il épingla Cloud contre la surface avec son corps et passa ses bras autour de lui, écrasant sa bouche avec la sienne. Les lèvres du blond s'ouvrirent alors que le baiser débutait et Zack les caressa avec sa langue avant de la pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Les bougèrent avec passion l'une contre l'autre et Cloud émit un son qui provoqua un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Zack.

Zack écarta sa bouche pour murmurer le nom de Cloud passionnément avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau. Leurs corps bougèrent nerveusement l'un contre l'autre et Zack poussa un gémissement alors que son sexe durcissait et il sentit qu'il en était de même pour Cloud. Il se frotta contre lui, sa respiration s'accélérant avec excitation alors que le blond l'imitait.

Les mains de Cloud voyagèrent sur les larges épaules de Zack et descendirent lentement. Il sentit les muscle du brun sous sa blouse en coton alors que ses mains le caressaient de ses épaules jusqu'au bas de son dos. Le désir de le toucher était si fort que Cloud oublia presque tout et glissa ses mains sous le vêtement, mais les sons qu'émettait Zack lui rappelèrent qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il avait oubliées. Zack avait peut-être retrouvé son talent pour embrasser mais le langage de son corps conseillait à Cloud d'y aller plus lentement.

_« Je n'étais pas sensé permettre d'aller plus loin de des baisers de toute façon. Merde ! Zack tu me rends aussi fou maintenant que dans le passé ! »_

La langue de Zack commença à bouger, s'enfonçant et caressant l'intérieur de sa bouche et la chaleur du corps de Cloud augmenta avec son désir. **« - Mmm. » **Gémit-il à travers le baiser, frottant son entrejambe contre le brun avec une plus grande urgence. Zack répondit par un soupir tout aussi avide et il serra Cloud plus fort contre la porte et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Le blond se sentit soulevé et il passa ses bras autour du cou de Zack et resserrait ses cuisses autour de ses hanches.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Cloud enchevêtra ses doigts dans les cheveux de Zack et le regarda dans les yeux, haletant doucement avec le désir que les hanches du brun bercé entre ses cuisses. L'expression de Zack était si touchante. Il était sensuel, mais aussi un peu curieux et un peu désespéré.

**« - Cloud ? » **Murmura Zack d'une voix rauque, quémandant quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre complètement.

**« - Je sais. » **Répondit le blond avec une voix haletante. **« - Je le veux aussi. »**

Zack lui sourit et cligna lentement des yeux, se demandant quand même ce qu'était exactement ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Il se sentait bien ainsi, presser contre le corps de Cloud et écouter ses soupirs et gémissements. Il posa ses lèvres sur la gorge du blond, embrassant et suçant la peau alors que les doigts de Cloud caressaient ses cheveux.

**« - Un jour. » **Chuchota Cloud, fermant les yeux de plaisir. **« - Bientôt. »**

La poignée de la porte tourna subitement et quelqu'un poussa le battant de l'autre côté, essayant d'entrer. Zack pensa immédiatement à l'avertissement de Cloud sur le fait de s'embrasser devant d'autres gens et il paniqua. Il lâcha le pauvre Cloud sans cérémonie et s'écarta de lui, le laissant tomber sur les fesses avec un petit cri de surprise. Le dos de la tête du blond se cogna brutalement contre la porte alors qu'il s'affalait au sol et il gémit, portant une main au bas de son dos et l'autre à l'arrière de la tête.

**« - Aïe. » **Se plaignit Cloud alors qu'il était agressé par deux douleurs.

Zack s'accroupit immédiatement à ses côtés, se sentant coupable. **« - Dé… désolé. » **S'excusa-t-il. Il était sur le point de l'aider à se redresser quand la porte commença à s'ouvrir. Un instinct de son passé lui dit de faire en sorte que son compagnon et lui faisaient autre chose que s'embrasser et il se recula pour se précipiter vers le lit, sauta dessus et essaya d'avoir l'air décontracté alors que son médecin apparaissait à la porte partiellement ouverte.

Le Dr Clark regarda Cloud maladroitement affalé au sol, puis ensuite la posture raide de Zack et le rougissement coupable sur son visage. Il devina immédiatement pourquoi la porte avait été bloquée quand il avait essayé de l'ouvrir et cela lui rappela fortement le temps où il surprenait sa fille avec son supposé 'copain d'étude'. L'auréole imaginaire de Zack était aussi recourbée que celle de sa fille.

_« Pauvre Zack. Il ressent les besoins de n'importe quel homme d'une vingtaine d'année en bonne santé mais son esprit n'est pas encore complètement remit. Il a la même tête qu'un adolescent coupable prit sur le fait. »_

Quant à Cloud, il se remettait précautionneusement sur ses pieds et il était évidemment trop occuper à se remettre de la surprise de sa brusque chute pour être vraiment gêné. Il grimaça un peu et Clark eut pitié de lui et s'avança pour l'aider à se relever. Zack ne bougea pas de son lit, les regardant avec les joues vivement colorés et une expression prudente sur son visage.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ici ? » **Demanda le Dr Clark d'un ton poliment ignorant alors que Cloud marmonnait un remerciement et se racla la gorge.

**« - I… il est tombé. » **Annonça Zack avec sérieux et simplicité.

**« - Ah, vraiment ? » **Le Dr Clark empêcha ses lèvres de trembler tandis qu'il se tournait vers Cloud. **« - Vous ne m'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un qui est gauche par nature, mon garçon. Enfin, vous avez escaladés les murs de ce bâtiment la nuit dernière. »**

**« - J'étais… um… j'étais… » **Cloud fouilla dans sa tête pour trouver une excuse. **« - … j'essayais de montrer à Zack… uh… vous savez… »**

Le Dr Clark hocha la tête, un gloussement lui échappant enfin. **« - Ca suffit, Cloud. Je crois que je sais ce que j'ai surpris en entrant, et comme je vous l'ai dis ce matin, vous êtes un narrateur horrible. Vous ne pouvez même pas trouver un mensonge à dire qui soit un tant soit peu convainquant. »**

**« - Il est tombé. » **Insista Zack de nouveau, cette fois sans son bégaiement ordinaire.

Les deux hommes regardèrent l'ancien SOLDAT avec une surprise plaisante et un regard protecteur, et l'air entêté du brun fit battre le cœur de Cloud plus rapidement. Evidemment, Zack avait prit son avertissement si au sérieux qu'il avait peur que Cloud puisse avoir des problèmes.

**« - Je ne doute pas qu'il soit 'tombé'. » **Répondit le Dr Clark gravement, impressionné par la détermination consciente de Zack de protéger son compagnon. **« - Mais ce n'est pas l'entière vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Le regard de Zack vacilla sous celui paternel de l'homme mais il plissa les lèvres avec un air grave et refusa de répondre.

Le Dr Clark insista, il ne fit pas ça pour être cruel, mais il voulait analyser ce qui avait l'air d'être une amélioration dans la capacité de Zack à raisonner. **« - M'as-tu dit un mensonge, Zackary ? »**

Cloud voulut intervenir pour aider son ami mais le Dr lui lança un regard rapide et significatif, alors il hésita et attendit de voir où cela allait les mener. Zack tint bon encore un moment avant que sa détermination ne se fende. Il soupira et secoua lentement la tête, regardant le sol.

**« - Je l'ai laissé tombé, Docteur… » **Rectifia Zack.

Le Dr Clark savait que c'était le mieux que Zack pouvait donner comme explication sur ce point. Lui en demander plus aurait pour résultat de seulement braqué le jeune homme. **« - Je vois. » **Dit-il.

**« - Ne le faites pa… pas partir. » **Dit Zack, d'une voix suppliante.

**« - Je ne vais pas le renvoyer. » **Répondit le docteur d'une manière rassurante. **« - Je voulais juste que tu me dises la vérité, Zack. » **Il sourit au patient avant de se tourner vers Cloud. **« - Certains privilèges sont décernés aux patients qui montrent assez d'amélioration, comme celui de descendre d'un étage, et il y en a un qui donne le droit à l'intimité et des nuits entre époux. Il y a des sécurités là-bas aussi, mais c'est fondamentalement une unité de récupération pour les cas psychologiques en fin de soins, comme les drogués et les cas mineurs. »**

Cloud déglutit légèrement et fit un signe de tête de compréhension.

**« - Zack n'est pas encore prêt pour ça. » **Continua le docteur. **« - Mais j'espère que sa condition s'améliorera suffisamment pour qu'il soit placé là-bas. S'il continue à se rétablir à cette vitesse, je suis optimiste d'affirmer que ça sera pour bientôt. En attendant, cependant, vous allez devoir être très prudent quant aux limites que vous imposez à votre… affection l'un pour l'autre, même isolé dans la chambre. »**

**« - Je sais. » **Murmura Cloud avec une rougeur coupable.

**« - Je pense que vous pourrais, après ce que je vous ai entendu dire à Zack quand nous sommes revenus de mon bureau plus tôt. » **Dit le Dr Clark avec un signe de tête. Il fit un autre sourire satisfait à Zack. **« - Bien sûr, vous lui avez cédé et c'est une très bonne chose. Je voulais seulement souligner l'importance du maintien de cette contrainte. Si un de mes collègues ou membres du personnel vous surprends, je ne peux pas garantir qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences négatives. Compris ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Répondit Cloud. **« - Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. »**

**« - Pourquoi êtes-vous si… indulgent avec nous ? » **Cloud regretta presque la question aussitôt qu'elle quitta sa bouche. Il devrait plutôt le remercier au lieu de le questionner. Cela lui semblait juste bizarre que le Dr Clark soit disposé à oublier l'incident de ce matin et comprendre sa relation avec Zack. Il avait déjà compris que l'homme aimait Zack de manière paternelle, mais il connaissait à peine Cloud.

Le Dr Clark eut un petit sourire. **« - Plusieurs raisons, M. Strife. En partie parce que j'ai eu votre âge une fois, et que j'ai également une fille de votre âge. Plus important encore, vous avez oublié ce que je fais dans la vie. J'écoute, j'évalue et je soigne des patients souffrant de problèmes psychologiques. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai acquis un certain sens de l'observation qui s'est affiné au fil du temps dans ce domaine, j'ai appris à lire les gens. Vous pouvez penser que je pose des questions anodines mais chaque réponse que vous me donnez me dit quelque chose sur vous. »**

Cloud se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à la dernière remarque, mais il pouvait sentir chez le médecin un sentiment bienveillant, à la différence de personnes telles que Hojo ou Hollander. Satisfait de l'explication, il se détendit.

* * *

**« - Re… reste. » **Supplia Zack un peu plus tard alors que Cloud se préparait à partir. **« - S'il te plait ? »**

**« - Tu sais que je ne peux pas. » **Expliqua Cloud regrettablement, caressant l'épaule de Zack avec douceur alors qu'il s'asseyait au côté du brun sur le lit. **« - Nous devons suivre les règles et je dois rentrer à ma maison pour prendre quelques affaires. Je serais de retour dans un jour environ et ensuite je resterais à proximité, alors je pourrais venir te voir chaque jour. »**

Zack essaya de ne pas bouder alors que le blond le regardait avec des yeux bleus remplis d'excuse. Il savait que Cloud ne pouvait pas rester avec lui quand les ténèbres revenaient. Il savait qu'ils le renverraient s'il essayait, mais la nuit dernière avait été la première nuit où il avait dormi si paisiblement et bravement. Il voulait passer chaque minute avec le blond et il pensait qu'il n'était pas encore en bonne santé pour ça. Ça le blessait. Sa gorge se serra alors qu'il frottait son nez dans les cheveux de Cloud et passa un bras autour de lui.

**« - Attends-moi juste. » **Murmura Cloud doucement, en le serrant dans ses bras en retour. **« - Je ne retournerais pas à Edge si je le pouvais, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de quelques vêtements et tu ne veux pas me voir sans vêtements, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Un bref souvenir familier de Cloud nu apparu brusquement dans l'esprit de Zack et il se détacha de Cloud pour lui lancer un regard intrigué, ses yeux balayant le corps du blond recouvert de vêtement noirs. **« - Presque. » **Admit-il avec un sourire.

Cloud eut un petit sourire amusé et baissa les yeux. **« - Je devrais le savoir. » **Dit-il. **« - Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir le faire pour toi, mais je serais arrêté pour outrage public et ça serait encore plus difficile pour nous de se voir. »**

Zack ne comprit pas complètement la plaisanterie, mais il comprit la partie sur ce voir l'un et l'autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi voir Cloud sans vêtements rendait les choses plus difficiles mais peut-être que le monde extérieur n'était pas aussi indulgent avec les gens en bonne santé que l'hôpital avec les patients.

**« - Bien. » **Soupira Zack, hochant la tête avec défaitisme. **« - J'essaierais… »**

**« - Tu te souviens de ce que le docteur a dit ? » **Demanda Cloud. **« - De te changer de chambre, où nous pourrions passer chaque nuit ensemble si nous le voulons ? »**

Zack hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, son visage s'illuminant à cette perspective.

**« - Je veux que tu garde ça en tête et que tu te concentre dessus. » **Dit Cloud, croyant que s'il donna à Zack un but plausible auquel se raccrocher, il pourrait progresser plus rapidement et atténuer le problème de son départ. **« - Si tu continues à essayer si dur, te comporter et parler convenablement et faire tes exercices et tes dessins, tu pourras aller dans cette chambre et je pourrais rester là autant que tu le voudrais. » **Il planta un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Zack. **« - Nous avons un deal ? » **Murmura-t-il.

Zack hocha la tête et l'embrassa en retour.

* * *

Cloud était épuisé quand il atteignit Edge. La nuit était tombée et Tifa finissait de fermer le bar quand il poussa la porte. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux, ses yeux le parcourant de haut en bas alors qu'il s'asseyait au bar et appuyait ses bras contre le comptoir. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de lui tendre silencieusement un verre avant de reprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

**« - Tu sembles fatigué. » **Lui dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Ses yeux bourgognes se plissèrent alors qu'il buvait la boisson qu'elle lui avait donnée.

Cloud acquiesça de la tête. **« - Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit pour Zack tout de suite. » **Murmura-t-il.

**« - Ce n'est pas grave. » **Dit-elle avec indulgence. **« - Tu devais découvrir ce qui se passait et je sais que je peux être un peu curieuse pour avoir des renseignements quelquefois. » **Elle se souvent de comment le fait qu'elle soit si curieuse lui avait permit finalement de découvrir les réelles préférences de Cloud et de sa liaison avec Zack.

Au moins, elle n'avait jamais dû cacher ses liaisons au monde. Zack et Cloud avaient été si discrets en public que la plupart des personnes n'ont jamais vu dans leurs moqueries affectueuses qu'il y avait plus derrière ça. Et elle était certaine que si elle ne l'avait pas découvert, Cloud ne lui aurait jamais dit.

**« - Comment va-t-il ? » **Demanda Tifa lentement alors qu'elle nettoyait un verre. Elle repensait à comment était Cloud quand il avait été empoisonné par la Mako et elle essaya de se représenter Zack dans un état semblable. Le SOLDAT aux cheveux noirs était toujours si animé et spirituel, que c'était difficile pour elle de l'imaginer dans un état d'esprit faible.

**« - C'est encore Zack. » **Essaya d'expliquer Cloud. **« - Sa personnalité est identique à celle qu'il avait. Il est gentil, un peu bête et impulsif. Juste, il ne peut pas parler… normalement. Peut-être que tu pourrais venir lui rendre visite un jour et tu verrais ce que je veux dire. »**

Tifa éteignit les ventilateurs du plafond et commença à nettoyer le bar. **« - Est-ce tout ? Il ne peut pas juste parler normalement ? »**

Cloud secoua la tête et prit une autre gorgée avant de répondre. **« - C'est compliqué. Il a ces flash-back quelquefois et ça peut le rendre violent. Ça ressemble à de la démence, je suppose. Il faut encore que j'en apprenne plus. Il est nerveux aussi la plupart du temps et il a beaucoup de mal à comprendre les choses. Je… je dois presque lui parler comme s'il était un gosse pour me faire comprendre parfois. »**

**« - Donc ils ne le libéreront pas avant qu'ils ne soient sûr que ces flash-back soient sous contrôle ? » **Devina Tifa. Elle pouvait seulement imaginer comment ça devait être dur pour Cloud de voir Zack ainsi.

**« - C'est ça. » **Cloud frotta ses yeux douloureux. **« - Je crois que son docteur est vraiment bon, cependant, il ne le renverra pas à la maison avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il n'y ait plus de danger. D'autant plus qu'il sait que nous avons deux ou trois gosses qui vivent avec nous. »**

**« - C'est bon. » **Répondit Tifa. Elle termina sa tâche et fit le tour du bar pour se placer derrière Cloud. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules et les massa avec sollicitude. **« - Denzel et Marlene comprennent ce qui se passe. Je leur ai dit qu'un vieil ami à toi était malade et que tu allais devoir rester à Kalm pour t'occuper de lui pendant quelques temps. »**

Cloud se détendit un peu sous le massage et hocha la tête. **« - Merci. Je passerais un peu de temps avec eux demain avant que je ne fasse les valises et que je parte. » **Il se souvint alors de la conversation que lui et Tifa avaient eu la nuit dernière. Par Shiva, était-ce seulement la nuit dernière ? Il avait l'impression que c'était il y a quelques jours. Tellement de choses étaient arrivés en deux jours.

**« - Uh, à propos. » **Murmura Cloud. **« - Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? »**

Tifa eut un petit sourire amusé. **« - Etonnamment bien, merci. »**

Cloud tourna sur son tabouret et la regarda avec curiosité. **« - Vas-tu me dire qui c'est ? »**

**« - Pas encore. » **Répondit-elle d'un air suffisant.

**« - Pourquoi pas ? »**

**« - Parce que je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à le savoir. » **Répondit-elle, appréciant cette petite vengeance. **« - Comme quand tu me caches des choses jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à me le dire. J'ai le même droit, tu sais. »**

Cloud grimaça mais il ne pouvait pas réfuter son point. **« - Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je ne vais pas l'aimer quand je saurais ? » **Il pouvait penser à beaucoup d'hommes de la ville qui voudrait bien sortir avec Tifa, et il en appréciait seulement que quelques-uns.

**« - Heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas ta décision. » **Dit-elle doucement. **« - Oh, et ne te fatigues pas à demander aux enfants. Tu ne le sauras que quand je serais sûre et toi prêt à l'apprendre… après que je sache si oui ou non ça marchera. »**

* * *

Zack prenait soigneusement sa douche, se concentrant sur le savon et se rinçant partout comme on le lui avait apprit. Il était capable de se laver seul sans aide depuis seulement deux ou trois mois et il oubliait encore de temps en temps de rincer le savon à certains endroits avant de sortir pour se sécher. Son aide de surveillance était assit sur un tabouret à l'extérieur de la douche et attendait, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

**« - Tout va bien, Zack ? » **Demanda Marlow quand sa montre fit bip-bip. Ils étaient tenus de demander à leur patient toutes les deux ou trois minutes s'ils avaient besoin d'aide et surtout si le patient qui leur était assigné n'avait pas de problème.

**« - Uh, huh. » **Répondit Zack.

Il soupira, regrettant que Cloud n'ait pas pu rester et venir au lit avec lui. Penser au blond l'amena à repenser à ce qu'ils avaient partagés aujourd'hui. Il sourit et ferma les yeux, repensant à la sensation de ces lèvres contre les siennes. De fil en aiguille, cela l'amena à repenser à l'image qu'il avait eu de lui sans vêtement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il se demanda ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser partout et se frotter contre lui comme ils avaient fait aujourd'hui, mais sans vêtement cette fois.

_« Oups. »_

Zack sentit immédiatement le changement et il baissa les yeux vers le bas de son corps pâle et regarda son sexe se redressait. Cloud lui avait fait ressentir de drôles de chose plaisante, et ce souvenir le fit durcir un peu plus. Zack ronchonna un peu. Il devait encore se laver en bas et il savait que c'était bien pour le faire quand ce n'était pas dans cet état.

Décidant d'en finir avec ça, Zack savonna ses mains et les baissa vers ses organes génitaux. Il serra le membre et caressa la longueur avec le savon mais il s'arrêta et cligna des yeux à la sensation. Cela le faisait se sentir bien. Il était plus sensible là maintenant et il passa son autre main dessous avec prudence pour savonner ses boules. Il déglutit, les muscles de ses cuisses se serrant un peu alors qu'il étalait la mousse sur son gland.

Le souffle de Zack se coupa alors qu'un éclair de plaisir traversa son aine. Le sentiment lui était familier d'une façon insaisissable. Il ne savait pas quand, mais il avait déjà dû le faire auparavant. Il arrêta de masser ses boules et caressa de nouveau son érection, appuyant son front contre les carreaux du mur de la douche en haletant doucement. Il pensa à Cloud alors qu'il commençait à caresser de haut en bas son sexe avec hésitation, lentement. Ses hanches bougèrent de leur propre chef et l'eau tambourina contre son dos alors que sa main commençait à bouger plus rapidement.

**« - Zack, tu vas toujours bien ? » **Cria Marlow. Cette fois il n'y eut aucune réponse et il fronça les sourcils, ses traits s'assombrissant d'inquiétude. **« - Zack, réponds-moi, mon gars. »** Il pouvait voir la silhouette du patient à travers l'acrylique opaque de la douche et il lui semblait que Zack était penché en avant contre le mur de la douche. Il entendit un gémissement provenant de l'intérieur de la douche et il descendit de son tabouret pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Zack sursauta et leva les yeux avec surprise alors que Marlow ouvrait la porte et le regarda avec une expression étrange sur le visage un moment. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de l'infirmier auparavant et ça lui rappela un peu la façon que le Docteur l'avait regardé la première fois que Cloud et lui s'était enlacé devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son membre que sa main tenait encore et il se sentit embarrassé. Peut-être n'était-il pas censé jouer avec ça. Il le lâcha donc rapidement et bégaya des excuses à Marlow.

Marlow lutta pour retenir un sourire et secoua la tête, lui aussi un peu embarrassé de l'avoir interrompu si brutalement. **« - Ce n'est pas grave. » **Lui assura-t-il. **« - Tu ne m'as pas répondu et j'ai été inquiet. Continue de te laver et nous pourrons te sécher et t'habiller. » **Il referma la porte sans plus tarder, pensant que le pauvre gars était trop embarrassé pour tenter de lui expliquer que c'était naturel. Il attendit que Zack finisse de rincer le savon et quand il sortit de la douche, Marlow lui tendit une serviette pour qu'il puisse se sécher.

Zack mordillait sa lèvre et rougissait alors qu'il essuyait son corps, puis ensuite ses cheveux. Son érection disparaissait, il soupira de soulagement et passa les jambes dans le pantalon de son pyjama que Marlow tint ouvert pour lui. L'infirmier tira le vêtement vers le haut avec une aisance expérimentée, puis attacha le cordon de la ceinture sans serrer.

Zack finit d'essuyer ses cheveux puis Marlow lui prit la serviette et la drapa sur l'égouttoir. Il regarda ensuite Zack qui était concentré sur sa poitrine et son estomac. Le brun localisait lentement les cicatrises faites par les balles sur son torse, ses doigts passant sur les marques d'une manière curieuse. Il fronçait les sourcils sous la concentration, ses mèches noires tombant devant ses yeux alors qu'il essayait de se souvenirs d'elles.

Marlow l'avait faire ça plusieurs fois après la douche et quand il se déshabillait. Personnellement, il croyait que Zack devrait mieux faire de ne pas se souvenir des détails… quels qu'ils soient. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher au jeune homme d'essayer de comprendre ses flash-back, mais personnellement, il ne voudrait pas se souvenir de comment il avait reçu toutes ses blessures par balle s'il était à la place de Zack.

**« - Prêt pour dormir, Zack ? »**

Le patient sembla un peu surpris par la question alors qu'il était interrompu dans ses réflexions. Il fit un signe de tête à Marlow et le suivit hors de la douche et à travers le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin quand ils croisèrent une infirmière qui roulait un chariot contenant les médications nocturnes des patients et elle en profita pour donner ses pilules à Zack. Après s'être assuré qu'il les avait bien avalés, Marlow entra dans la chambre avec lui et attendit pendant que Zack se faufilait sous les couvertures et se tortillait pour se mettre dans sa position préférée.

**« - Bonne nuit, Zack. » **Dit l'infirmier. Prenant une soudaine inspiration, il ajouta : **« - Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de ce que tu faisais dans la douche, mon gars. Chaque homme que je connais le fais et il n'y a rien de mal avec ça. Juste, ne fais pas ça en public, d'accord ? »**

Zack le regarda avec une expression reconnaissante, soulagée et Marlow sourit avant d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer la porte.

* * *

_« Pas réel… pas réel… »_

Il continua à se dire cela à maintes reprises alors que les formes sombres émergeaient silencieusement des ténèbres et il attendit que les médicaments fassent effet. Cette fois, la lumière de la veilleuse n'était pas beaucoup et il se tourna de l'autre côté et ferma les yeux, se disant que les formes ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre et le saisir.

Cloud les avait fait entièrement partir la nuit dernière… comme… comme le soleil. Cette pensée donna une idée à Zack. Il garda les yeux fermés et se représenta le blond, se concentrant seulement sur lui. Au bout d'un moment, son inquiétude commença à disparaitre et le sommeil l'envahit. Zack se pelotonna au coin de son lit et serra son oreiller en chuchotant le nom de Cloud.

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre : **Darkness before Dawn

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre 4**

**By Xenobia**

Cloud se mit à emballer ses affaires, le lendemain, dès le matin et ajoutant des choses dont il pensait avoir besoin à mesure que la journée avançait. Quand les enfants rentrèrent de l'école l'après-midi, il s'assit avec eux dans le salon et leur parla sur le sujet.

**« - Alors, tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu seras absent ? » **Marlene fronça les sourcils, mais elle essayait de faire de son mieux pour comprendre. Elle était habituée à ce que Cloud soit absent pendant des jours à une époque où il était sur la route, mais là, c'était différent.

**« - Non. » **Dit-il, ses yeux bleus s'adoucissant. **« - Je voudrais pouvoir vous donner une estimation, mais nous ne savons pas quand Zack commencera à montrer une amélioration. Il aura besoin de soins de longue durée avant que le médecin puisse faire une proposition sur le moment où il sera apte à sortir. »**

**« - Pourquoi tu ne le ramènes pas ici maintenant ? » **Persista Marlene. **« - Nous pourrions t'aider à prendre soin de lui. »**

**« - Je sais que tu peux. » **Pacifia Cloud, souriant doucement à la petite fille. **« - Et je sais que tu es très bonne pour prendre soin des personnes malades. »**

**« - Ouais ! » **Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux reflétant la sincérité de la jeunesse. **« - J'ai pris soin de Denzel quand il avait le Geostigma et je prends toujours soin de vous les garçons quand vous avez un rhume ! »**

**« - Disons plutôt que tu nous empêche de sortir et que tu nous force à boire de la soupe. » **Taquina Denzel, en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Elle lui donna une claque sur la main avec agacement. **« - Tu n'es pas censé te lever et sortir quand tu es malade. »** Lui dit-elle d'un air bougon. **« - Ce n'est pas ma faute si Cloud et toi êtes si entêtés. »**

Denzel haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le canapé, mettant Cloud entre lui et la petite fille au cas où elle décidait de le frapper à nouveau. **« - Et c'est l'homme qui t'a sauvé de la Shinra avant que tu ne rejoignes AVALANCHE ? »**

Cloud déglutit et hocha la tête, de douloureux souvenirs surgissant dans sa mémoire à l'évocation de ça. **« - C'est exact. S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne serais pas ici, et si je n'avais pas été là, il n'aurait pas été dans cet état. »**

Les lèvres de Marlene tremblotèrent de sympathie en voyant la douleur dans les yeux du blond. **« - Alors tu dois prendre soin de lui. » **Convint-elle en hochant la tête. Denzel et elle ne seraient peut-être pas là s'il n'y avait pas eu Cloud. Rectification, tout le monde ne serait probablement plus ici s'il n'avait pas été là. S'il était malade quelque part, elle savait qu'elle irait prendre soin de lui sans hésiter si elle le pouvait.

**« - Merci de votre compréhension. » **Déclara Cloud en faisant un sourire attendri à la petite fille. **« - Je le ramènerais à la maison tout de suite si je le pouvais, mais la nature de la maladie de Zack ne peut pas se soigner avec du repos au lit et du bouillon de poule aux nouilles. Il a besoin de soins spéciaux pour le moment. »**

Marlene soupira et baissa la tête. **« - D'accord. Je crois qu'il est mieux dans cet hôpital en ce moment. Tu ne appelleras chaque semaine, hein ? »**

**« - Je vous appellerais dès que je le pourrais. » **Promit Cloud. **« - Et peut-être que vous pourrez venir nous rendre visite à Kalm pendant certains week-ends et les vacances aussi. »**

**« - Ca serait cool. » **Fit Denzel. Il n'était jamais allé en dehors de Midgar et il avait toujours voulu assister à l'un des carnavals ou festivals de Kalm qui étaient si renommés. Se souvenant de quelque chose que Cloud lui avait expliqué avant, Denzel hésita. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir en parler devant Marlene, parce qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour certains 'entretiens' auquel il avait déjà eu droit en privé.

**« - Hey Cloud, ce mec… il est comme… le genre d'ami que Reno a été ? » **Cloud avait brièvement fréquenté le Turk roux l'année dernière, mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Denzel avait eu droit à 'LA Conversation' la même année, et Cloud n'avait d'ailleurs pas été très bon pour expliquer comment les choses fonctionnaient, la bibliothèque avait permis à Denzel d'interpréter ses tentatives maladroites et il comprit que les garçons ne pouvaient pas forcément être attirés par les filles.

**« - Plus que ça. » **Cloud fit un signe de tête, jetant un coup d'œil oblique à Marlene. **« - Zack est… il a été mon premier euh… partenaire et je n'ai jamais… il a été le seul. » **Il rougissait maintenant, buttant sur certains mots alors qu'il essayait de dire à Denzel avec ses mots qu'il ne devait pas s'en inquiéter, que Zack était son âme-sœur.

**« - Tu l'aimes. » **Déclara Marlene avec un haussement d'épaule. Lorsque les deux hommes la regardèrent avec gêne, elle roula des yeux. **« - Je sais que Cloud aime les garçon. Et alors ? »**

**« - Comment sais-tu ce genre de chose ? » **Lâcha Cloud.

**« - Ouais ! » **Ajouta Denzel, également surpris. Ça le faisait se sentir un peu stupide que Marlene sache déjà quelque chose qu'on avait dû dire à lui.

**« - Je ne suis pas stupide. » **Dit-elle avec humeur. **« - Je vois ce qui se passe et Cloud n'est jamais sorti avec de filles. J'ai donc regroupé les choses. »**

Cloud la dévisagea. **« - Parfois, tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien. »**

Elle sourit. **« - Les filles sont plus intelligentes que les garçons. »**

**« - Ouais, c'est ça. » **Marmonna Denzel.

**« - Nous le sommes ! J'avais découvert ça avant toi ! »**

Cloud leva les mains et fit le signe du 'temps-mort'. **« - Ok, ok… n'entrons pas dans la conversation du sexe fort. » **Il repensa à l'avertissement de Tifa et il tenta quand même d'essayer. **« - Au fait… est-ce que vous savez qui sort avec Tifa ? »**

**« - Bien essayé Cloud. »** Marlene lui sourit. **« - Elle nous a déjà dit de ne pas te le dire si tu nous demandais. »**

Cloud lui lança un regard agacé et se tourna vers Denzel, espérant qu'il serait plus raisonnable.

**« - Désolé Cloud. » **Dit le garçon en secouant la tête. **« - Je ne veux pas énerver Tifa et je serais coincé dans le salon avec deux filles en colère si je te le dis. »**

**« - Sales diablotins. » **Grommela le blond.** « - C'est ce que vous êtes. »**

**« - Je sauve juste mes fesses. » **Protesta Denzel.

Cloud sourit. **« - Je pense pas que je peux te blâmer pour ça. »**

* * *

Après leur conversation, Cloud commença à charger ses bagages sur Fenrir. Il portait un sac rempli de vêtements quand il descendit au bar et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière qui donnait sur la cour arrière. Il y avait quelques clients assit à des tables ou au bar, et il aperçut une silhouette familière aux cheveux rouge vif alors qu'il avançait. Cloud s'arrêta juste assez longtemps pour que Reno l'aperçoive et il fit une grimace quand les yeux bleu-vert du Turc rencontrèrent les siens malgré la distance.

**« - Tu pars en voyage, Blondie ? » **Demanda Reno après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

Son partenaire était assit sur le tabouret à côté de lui, mais Rude ne fit qu'un signe de tête poli à Cloud, ne disant rien, comme à son habitude. Tifa s'occupait de renouveler le bac à glaçon, évitant soigneusement de regarder Reno ou Cloud. Ils s'étaient séparé d'un commun accord, mais il y avait toujours un sous-jacent, une tension inconfortable entre eux chaque fois que Cloud et Reno se croisaient.

**« - Oui. » **Répondit Cloud. **« - Je charge tout sur ma moto. »**

Il continua sa route vers la porte de derrière, essayant d'ignorer la culpabilité familière qui le rongeait. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Reno si les choses n'avaient pas fonctionnaient entre eux. Pour dire vrai, le Turc avait essayé. Mais leur différences et les agissements ambigües de Cloud qui n'aimait pas être trop proche de quelqu'un avait été les facteurs de l'effondrement de leur brève relation.

Avec un soupir, Cloud atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit. Passer par la porte avant du bar pour atteindre l'entrée du garage aurait été plus facile mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, ni avoir à passer devant les clients. Il se demanda s'il avait senti la présence de Reno sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il entra dans le garage et alluma la lumière. La silhouette noire et élégante de Fenrir l'accueilli et il se sentit un peu réconforté. Il murmura un salut à sa moto et ouvrit l'un des compartiments de rangement. Ça un peu juste mais il réussit à faire rentrer son sac et refermer le compartiment. Il hésita quand il eut terminé, se demanda s'il devait sortir par la petite ruelle, ou simplement passer par l'entrée principale. Il avait déjà été repéré et il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer sans interagir avec Reno. Il devait dire au revoir à Tifa également.

**« - Merde. » **Soupira le blond. _« Autant faire face et en finir maintenant. »_

Il soupira et quitta le garage, rentrant dans le bâtiment par la porte avant du bar. Il fit un signe de tête à Reno, sentant ses yeux braqués sur lui comme il marchait droit vers l'arrière du bar et monter les escaliers. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et saisit son deuxième sac qui contenait des chaussures, des produits d'hygiène personnels et un petit quelque chose qu'il avait acheté pour Zack sur un coup de tête. Passant son sac sur l'épaule, il sortit dans le couloir, fit un bref arrêt face à la porte du salon pour dire au revoir aux enfants. Ils regardaient un documentaire sur la nature ensemble et ça le réconforta de les voir lui adresser un sourire de soutien.

**« - Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Cloud. » **Denzel baissa le volume du téléviseur pour pouvoir se faire entendre. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. »**

**« - Sois prudent sur la route. » **Dit Marlene d'une voix mûre. **« - Et tu nous appelles que tu es arrivé ! »**

**« - Je le ferais. » **Répondit Cloud. **« - Travaillez bien à l'école et ne faites pas de bêtises, les enfants. »**

* * *

Cloud termina de charger Fenrir et revint dans le bar dire au revoir à Tifa. Il s'approcha du comptoir avec méfiance et s'approcha de Rude, plaçant ainsi l'homme entre lui et Reno. Il entendit le ricanement du roux mais choisit de l'ignorer. Tifa termina de remplir un plateau de verre qu'une serveuse emporta, avant de se tourner vers lui et lui lancer un sourire forcé.

**« - Un pour la route ? » **Offrit la brune, sachant que Cloud avait une tolérance assez élevée pour prendre un verre en toute sécurité avant son départ.

Cloud hocha la tête, regardant distraitement un bouquet de fleur posé sur le comptoir près du mur. Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'il se rendait compte que c'était des fleurs fraiches. **« - Ce sont des nouvelles. » **Dit-il en désignant le vase.

Tifa les regarda alors qu'elle posait une bière face au blond. **« - Oui, elle le sont. »**

**« - Je suppose que c'est ton rendez-vous qui te les a donné ? » **Cloud avait négligemment posé la question, mais elle vit à travers.

**« - J'avais pourtant été claire quand j'ai dit que je ne te dirais pas qui il est, non ? »** Dit Tifa avec un sourire, croisant les bras sur son ample poitrine.

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - C'était juste une question, Tifa. » **Il prit une gorgée de sa bière et sortit son téléphone portable de sa veste en cuir, faisant semblant de vérifier ses messages. A coté de lui, Rude se racla la gorge tandis que Reno se penchait pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille.

**« - Je vous ressers quelque chose ? » **Demanda Tifa à Rude, lorgnant Cloud avec amusement tandis qu'elle parlait.

L'homme chauve hocha la tête. **« - Un autre whisky, s'il te plait. »**

Comme elle se détournait pour le servir, Cloud se pencha un peu vers les Turcs et murmura : **« - Et vous les gars, vous ne savez pas avec qui elle sort par hasard ? »**

Rude secoua silencieusement la tête et ajusta sa cravate, tandis que Reno adressait un sourire méchant à Cloud. **« - Quoi, Strife ? » **Fit le roux. **« - Tu as peur que quelqu'un prenne ta place en tant qu'homme de la maison ? »**

**« - Ne sois pas stupide. » **Répliqua le blond, sur la défensive. **« - C'est ma meilleure amie et je veux juste veiller sur elle. »**

**« - Ouais, tu fais ça. » **Continua Reno, prenant une autre gorgée de son scotch. **« - Rappelle-toi, tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui devrait donner des conseils relationnel, yo. »**

Cloud s'approcha un peu plus et Rude se pencha en arrière afin que le blond et Reno puissent se faire face. **« - Tu sais, tu peux vraiment être con. » **Murmura Cloud d'une voix irritée.

Reno sourit d'une manière prédatrice. **« - C'est comme ça que j'ai pu goûter ton petit cul, Cloud. Tu aimes ça les 'méchants'. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre maintenant et il n'est pas indécis ni déconnecté. »**

Cloud ravala sa colère, se rappelant que l'hostilité de Reno à son égard était justifiée. Ainsi, il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui pardonner avec le temps maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un pour le détourner de sa colère. **« - Oh. » **Dit Cloud, d'une voix neutre. **« - C'est bien… j'espère que tu es heureux. »**

Reno fronça les sourcils à la voix légèrement désolée de Cloud. **« - Oh, ne t'en fais pas gamin. Je le suis. »**

Cloud soupira et se redressa, secouant la tête en signe de reddition, alors qu'il prenait une autre gorgée de sa bière. Tifa revint avec la boisson de Rude et fut mal à l'aise devant la tension ambiante.** « - Reno, ton verre est presque vide. » **Dit-elle pour alléger un peu la conversation. **« - Tu en veux un autre ? »**

**« - Bien sûr, poupée. » **Fit le roux en vidant son verre d'un trait. Quand elle prit son verre vide et s'éloigna, Reno regarda de nouveau Cloud. **« - Alors, où vas-tu, Strife ? Vu comment tu étais chargé, je suppose que c'est un voyage assez long. »**

Cloud ne tenait pas à raconter les détails à Reno. Il savait que si les Turcs n'iraient pas arrêter Zack s'ils découvraient qu'il était en vie, sinon ils auraient arrêté Cloud si c'était le cas. Pourtant, la méfiance résiduelle de leur organisation poussait son instinct de protection à se mettre en état d'alerte. Il espérait que Tifa ne leur avait pas déjà dit quelque chose, il choisit donc de rester vague.

**« - Nulle part spécialement. J'ai des choses à faire. » **Il garda son regard fixé sur le roux rusé, sachant que s'il détournait les yeux, il pourrait éveiller ses soupçons.

**« - Hmm, mystérieux. » **Fit Reno en riant. **« - On pourrait croire que je suis un fileur. »**

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - C'est juste pas tes affaires. »**

**« - Je suppose. » **Fit Reno sarcastiquement. **« - Mais c'est une chose connue. »**

**« - Laisse-le tranquille, Reno. » **Marmonna Rude d'une voix basse.

Reno se tendit, mais il se dégonfla l'instant d'après et hocha la tête. Il s'était juste assez attaché à Cloud pour se soucier si le bâtard à tête de peluche était dans le pétrin. **« - Tu sais, Blondie. » **Dit-il à contrecœur, faisant trainer les mots avec un soin inexpérimenté. **« - Juste parce que nous sommes en conflit, cela ne signifie pas que je ne t'aiderais pas si tu en as vraiment besoin. Je ne vais pas continuer à en papoter mais je veux que tu le saches. »**

Cloud fut un peu surpris, de voir Reno si gracieux. Il savait que les Turcs n'agissaient que quelquefois, mais il était imprévisible. Pourtant, il apprécia le sentiment et sa colère se dissipa. Il hocha la tête en direction de Reno. **« - Merci. »**

* * *

Cloud termina sa bière et dit au revoir à Tifa. Il fut cependant retardé sur le chemin en sortant de Midgar. Alors qu'il conduisait le long des falaises, ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur le sommet de l'une d'elles, comme à son inconsciente habitude. Vers l'endroit où Zack avait été abattu ce jour fatidique et il stoppa sa moto et regarda vers la falaise. Il pouvait voir le pommeau de la Buster Sword se dressait vers le ciel, de là où il était.

_« Je l'ai laissé là comme une sépulture. »_ Pensa-t-il, plissant les lèvres. _« Mais Zack est vivant. Alors ce n'est pas juste de la laisser là, en train de rouiller. »_

Il débattit sur elle pendant quelques instants, luttant intérieurement. Il allait perdre du temps s'il allait là-bas récupérer la vieille épée de Zack, mais il ne savait pas dans combien de temps il pourrait revenir ici. Chaque jour qui passerait en la laissant là, entrainerait des frais supplémentaires dessus et la restauration de la lame serait plus difficile.

**« - Je ne sais quand je pourrais revenir la chercher. » **Dit Cloud au forgeron d'arme. **« - Mais je reviendrais quand elle sera terminée. Croyez-vous pouvoir la réparer ? »**

Le vieux forgeron examina l'épée avec un œil expérimenté, ses traits se plissant sous la méditation. Au bout d'un moment, il fit un signe de tête à Cloud. **« - C'est un art de qualité. » **Expliqua-t-il. **« - Elle est un peu usée mais je crois pouvoir la remettre à neuf d'ici quelques semaines. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit de qualité, sinon je n'aurais pas été capable de la sauver. Voulez-vous que je la conserve pour vous jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez, ou dois-je l'envoyer à Mlle Lockheart quand j'aurais fini ? »**

**« - C'est une bonne idée. » **Dit Cloud. **« - Appelez Tifa pour qu'elle vienne la récupérer quand ça sera terminé et elle pourra la ranger dans le coffre-fort jusqu'à ce que je rentre. Merci, Neil. »**

Cloud quitta le magasin et revint vers Fenrir. Il n'avait pas perdu tellement de temps que ça finalement, mais il pensait que cela pourrait être une bonne idée de réserver sa chambre à Kalm à l'avance. Heureusement, il avait pensé à ajouter le numéro de l'Auberge dans son téléphone avant de quitter la maison. Il s'arrêta à côté de sa moto et les appela pour réserver sa chambre d'abord, au cas où ils n'acceptent pas les réservations durant la nuit. Quand se fut fait, il retourna de nouveau dans sa tête le problème du prétendant mystère de Tifa et une chose qu'elle lui avait dit lui revint en mémoire.

**« - Il est vraiment patient. » **Répéta-t-il à voix haute, plissant le front. Il avait justement en tête une personne faisant parti de leur cercle de proche qui pourrait corresponde au profil. S'il avait raison, alors l'écart d'âge était énorme. Cela le travaillait tellement que Cloud fouilla dans ses numéros et appuya sur le bouton d'appel après avoir sélectionné celui qui l'intéressait et voir s'il pouvait avoir confirmation.

**« - Reeve Tuesti. » **Fit une voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

**« - Salut Reeve. » **Répondit Cloud, devinant que ce n'était pas une bonne heure pour appeler.

**« - Cloud ! » **L'homme parut ravie et plus sympathique. **« - Comment vas-tu ? »**

**« - Bien. » **Répondit le blond. **« - Et Tifa va bien aussi. »**

**« - Bien, c'est fantastique. » **La voix de Reeve était claire. **« - Alors, que me vaut cet appel, affaire ou plaisir ? »**

Cloud réfléchit à une réponse pendant plusieurs secondes. **« - Je voulais juste te dire que les fleurs sont belles. Tifa les a mit sur le comptoir du bar. »**

Il n'y eut aucune réponse pendant quelques secondes. **« - Fleur ? Je… j'ai peur de ne pas te suivre. »**

**« - Tu sais. » **Fit Cloud, avec confiance. **« - Les fleurs que tu as acheté pour Tifa pour votre rendez-vous ? Elles sont belles. »**

Il y eut un autre moment de silence, puis : **« - Cloud, tu te sens bien ? Quel rendez-vous ? »**

Cloud pinça les lèvres. **« - Tifa et toi vous vous fréquentez. » **Déclara-t-il. Ou insista-t-il, plutôt.

**« - Quoi ? »** La voix de Reeve était surprise et vraiment convaincante. **« - Nous quoi ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le souvenir quelconque de ça. » **Gloussa-t-il. **« - Tu sais Cloud, je préfère être conscient de ça quand je sors avec quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas de qui tu tiens ton information, mais… »**

**« - Donc tu ne sors pas avec Tifa ? » **Le coupa Cloud, se sentant légèrement déçu. Au moins avec Reeve, il aurait été certain qu'elle serait bien traitée.

**« - Pas à ma connaissance non. »** Répondit le Chef du WRO avec amusement.

**« - Bon sang. » **Marmonna le blond. **« - Uh, ne t'en fais pas… ce n'est pas important. A bientôt, Reeve. » **Et il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, le visage rouge d'embarras.

_« J'étais pourtant certain que c'était lui. Tifa ne sort pas avec les gens qu'elle ne connait pas et je sais qu'elle aime bien Reeve. »_

Décidant que c'était une cause perdue s'il continuait à retourner le problème dans sa tête maintenant, Cloud fouilla à nouveau dans son répertoire jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le numéro de l'hôpital Psychiatrique de Kalm. Il ne savait pas si Zack avait le droit d'utiliser un téléphone, mais si on lui permettait, il voulait lui parler et lui dire qu'il serait là demain.

* * *

**« - Zack ? Tu as un coup de téléphone. »**

Zack s'arrêta à mi-chemin de son vingt-septième accroupissement et se redressa, lançant à l'infirmière un regard perplexe.

**« - Viens, chéri. » **Encouragea l'infirmière Walters, posant une main flétrie sur son bras droit. **« - Quelqu'un veut te parler. »**

Zack laissa la vieille infirmière l'escorter hors de la pièce et le long du couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle des infirmiers et elle prit le combiné du téléphone accroché au mur.

**« - Mr Strife, vous êtes encore là ? Oui, je l'ai trouvé. Je vous le passe. » **Elle éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et le tendit à Zack. **« - Prends-le Zack. Mets-le juste contre ton oreille. »**

Il prit l'appareil et l'appuya contre son oreille, assez familièrement vu qu'il avait souvent vu les autres parler dedans. Il attendit, sachant qu'il était censé parler dedans, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire.

**« - Zack ? » **Fit une voix familière à son oreille. **« - Tu es là ? »**

Zack hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche se tordant en une grimace de plaisir. **« - Cloud ? »**

**« - Ouais, c'est moi. » **Répondit l'autre homme. **« - Ecoute, je suis sur la route maintenant, mais je ne serais pas en mesure d'avoir le temps de venir te voir aujourd'hui avant que les heures de visites se terminent. Tu comprends ? »**

Le visage de Zack s'attrista et il hocha la tête. **« - Qu… quand ? » **Murmura-t-il. **« - De… main ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Répondit doucement Cloud. **« - Je le promets, je serais là demain matin, et nous passerons la journée ensemble. Penses-tu pouvoir m'attendre ? »**

Zack ferma les yeux. Il voulait Cloud MAINTENANT. Il ne savait pas comment lire les horloges et dans son esprit, demain pouvait prendre des années. Il avait déjà l'impression de ne plus l'avoir vu depuis des siècles. **« - Com… combien de temps… c'est ? »**

Cloud ne répondit pas immédiatement et Zack serra le téléphone avec inquiétude, ayant peur qu'il ait disparu. Quand l'homme parla de nouveau, Zack se détendit.

**« - Peu de temps après ton réveil. » **Expliqua Cloud. **« - Essaye de t'amuser, ne cause pas de difficulté au personnel, dors bien, d'accord ? Le temps passera avant que tu le saches. »**

Zack s'apaisa un peu à l'explication de son amant. Il savait que Cloud ne lui dirait pas ça si ce n'était pas vrai. **« - Tu me manque. » **Murmura-t-il, les mots sincères sortant avec facilité.

**« - Tu me manques aussi. » **Répondit Cloud. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa voix… elle paraissait plus lourde qu'à l'ordinaire. **« - Promets-moi quelque chose, okay ? »**

**« - 'Kay. » **Dit Zack avec un signe de tête, écoutant attentivement.

**« - Si tu commences à t'énerver ou te sentir inquiet, parle à un infirmier ou une aide-soignante et fais-leur savoir. N'attends pas que cela devienne mauvais. Tu en parles aussitôt que tu commences à te sentir mal. Compris ? »**

**« - Mmm humm. » **Répondit Zack, trouvant plus facile de bougonner la réponse que de dire le mot 'oui'. Il était gêné par l'enrouement de la voix de Cloud et il pensait que s'il pouvait voir le visage du blond ces yeux bleus brilleraient de larmes. **« - Um… Cloud ? »**

**« - Ouais ? »**

**« - Pleu… pleure pas… » **Zack caressa le téléphone de sa main libre, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir passer son pouce sous ces yeux.

Il y eut un gloussement doux à l'autre bout du fil. **« - Tu me connais mieux que quiconque. Ne t'inquiète pas Zack. Je ne pleurerais pas. Je te verrais demain matin. »**

Zack sourit. **« - Bien. » **Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit le déclic et il soupira lourdement en rendant le téléphone à l'infirmière Walters. **« - Il… il était… triste. » **L'informa-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil malheureux.

Des rides apparurent aux coins des yeux de l'infirmière alors qu'elle lui souriait en reposant le combiné. **« - Evidemment qu'il l'est, chéri. Etre loin de l'être aimé est toujours dur. Maintenant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre un casse-croûte, hmm ? Est-ce que tu veux un peu de glace ? »**

Zack hocha la tête, son visage s'illuminant de plaisir à cette pensée.

* * *

Après avoir eu son pot de glace, Zack fit quelques exercices d'esprit. Il ne les faisait normalement pas à cette heure mais il se souvint de Cloud lui disant que s'il travaillait plus dur, alors ils pourraient être ensemble plus souvent. Jenny l'aida à travailler et loua ses efforts.

**« - Très bien, Zack ! Tu te rends compte, il y a une semaine tu ne pouvais pas arriver à assembler ce puzzle. » **La queue de cheval blonde de la jeune infirmière se balança alors qu'elle secouait la tête de stupéfaction et regarda son travail.

Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil… comme si c'était naturel. Les joues de la jeune femme rougirent et il trouva ça intéressant. Avait-il fait venir cette rougeur ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait le faire avec beaucoup d'autres membre du personnel… particulièrement les filles. Cloud rougissait comme ça aussi, quelquefois. Zack commença à se demander s'il avait un pouvoir spécial.

**« - Bien. » **Dit brusquement Jenny. **« - Je crois que je vais accrocher une étoile d'or au tableau. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas rejoindre les autres dans la salle audio, Zack, il y a un bon film ce soir. » **Elle se leva et commença à s'éloigna, mais trébucha légèrement. Zack la rattrapa rapidement pour la retenir et elle rougit encore plus. **« - Merci Zack. » **Elle se redressa et s'éloigna rapidement, le laissant se gratter l'arrière de la tête en se demandant s'il avait fait une chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Haussant les épaules, Zack sortit de la salle d'activité et parcouru le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la salle audio. Alors qu'il passait la porte à double battant, plusieurs patients bougèrent sur leurs sièges pour le regarder entrer. Certains le saluèrent et d'autres se détournèrent simplement pour regarder le film à l'écran. Zack choisi une chose et il allait s'asseoir quand le son d'une mitraillette le figea.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et il fixa ses yeux bleus-violet sur l'écran de la télévision avec prudence. Il vit des hommes tirer sur un autre homme alors que la fumée d'une bombe les entourait. Il commença à faire marche arrière mais se figea à nouveau quand les bruits de mitraillettes se firent à nouveau entendre et qu'un des acteurs à l'écran criait de douleur. L'adrénaline de Zack monta et il plissa les yeux, ses narines se dilatant alors ce que bruit et cette vision faisant monter quelque chose en lui.

_« Si tu commences à t'énerver ou te sentir nerveux, parle à un infirmier ou aide-soignant et fais-leur savoir. »_

La voix de Cloud résonna dans son esprit et Zack déglutit. Il pouvait sentir la violence et la peur augmentait et il savait que s'il ne partait pas bientôt, il aurait une crise et ferait peut-être du mal à quelqu'un. Il se précipita hors de la salle audio, poussant les portes avec assez de force pour les faire claquer violemment contre le mur et faire sursauter deux ou trois membres du personnel et les patients.

**« - Hé, Zack. » **Fit prudemment Marlow. L'homme à la peau sombre s'approcha lentement de lui. **« - Quel est le problème ? »**

**« - Se… sens… »** Essaya Zack. Il déglutit et secoua la tête, se passant les doigts dans ses yeux.

_« Sangsangsangsangsangsang »_

**« - Ner… nerveux. » **Finit-il par dire avec fureur. Une sueur froide perlait sur sa peau et il tremblait, luttant contre cet instinct qui lui conseiller de bouger, attaquer ou les deux.

**« - Ce n'est rien mon gars. » **Dit Marlow avec douceur, jetant un coup d'œil à autres infirmiers à proximité. **« - Allons à la salle des infirmiers ensemble et nous serons plus confortable. » **Il ne toucha pas Zack, sachant qu'il pourrait déclencher une mauvaise réaction. Au lieu de ça, il se détourna et fit signe au brun de le suivre avec un geste de la main. **« - Ce n'est rien Zack. Viens avec moi, mec. Viens. »**

Zack inspira alors qu'il obéissait, serrant les dents alors que ses yeux se plissaient et s'assombrissaient. L'environnement autour de lui commença à changer et il appela le nom de Marlow avec incertitude alors que les murs s'approchaient et que le sol semblait l'engloutir.

**« - Allez Zack. » **Encouragea Marlow. **« - Ce n'est plus très loin. Nous y sommes presque, mon gars. »**

Plusieurs autres membres du personnel suivaient prudemment Zack alors que Marlow le guidait dans le couloir. Ils ne touchaient pas le patient, également conscient qu'un contact à bras-le-corps pourrait être dangereux à cet instant. Ils étaient prêts, aucun d'eux n'ayant envie de retenir l'ancien SOLDAT, mais se préparant quand même à le faire si besoin est.

Zack suivit le son de la voix et obligea sa peur à reculer alors qu'il approcha d'une porte. Elle s'ouvrit et il put alors voir le visage inquiet d'une infirmière se trouvant à l'intérieur tandis que Marlow lui disait d'entrer. Les jambes tremblantes, Zack passa le seuil et il s'assit sur une chaise que Marlow lui montra. Une femme portant un uniforme de la Shinra et un casque s'approcha et lui parla.

**« - Ce n'est rien, Zack. Nous allons te donner quelque chose pour aller mieux, d'accord ? Peux-tu tenir encore un peu pour moi ? »**

Zack fit un signe de tête convulsivement, ses lèvres laissant échapper un grondement alors que son esprit s'évadait. **« - Ess… essayais. » **Répondit-il difficilement.

Un autre membre de l'infanterie de la Shinra s'approcha avec un fusil et le donna à celui qui avait parlé. Zack gémit et se tendit. Sa vision se brouilla de larme alors qu'il se débattait avec son instinct qui lui dictait de briser le cou de la femme. Elle leva le fusil et il baissa les yeux pour ne pas regarder avant de les fermer.

Il n'y eut aucun tir et aucune douleur d'agonie dans sa tête. Au lieu de ça, il sentit une piqûre au niveau de son épaule. Zack jappa doucement et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux en se balançant d'avant en arrière en gardant les yeux fermés.

**« - C'est fini, mon gars. » **Fit la voix de Marlow à son oreille. **« - Tout est fini. Je vais te ramener, Zack. »**

Il eut l'impression que des mains forte le soutenaient et Zack poussa un petit sanglot, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre homme. Quelqu'un caressa ses cheveux mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour voir qui c'était. Au bout d'un moment, Zack eut l'impression que ses muscles se détendaient et une petite chaleur familière l'envahit. Il soupira avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Le visage familier et sympathique de l'infirmière Walters apparut, ses yeux le regardant avec inquiétude.

**« - Comment vas-tu, chéri ? » **Demanda l'infirmière. **« - Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »**

Zack fit un signe de tête et renifla, légèrement embarrassé parce que son nez avait coulé et avait souillé la chemise de Marlow.

**« - Dé… désolé. » **Chuchota Zack.

**« - Quoi, pour ça ? » **Demanda Marlow alors que Zack se détachait. **« - J'ai déjà eu pire sur moi. » **Il tapota l'épaule de Zack et sourit. **« - Tu as bien fais. Tu as très bien fais de venir comme ça. »**

**« - Bon garçon. » **Concorda l'infirmière Walters avec un sourire ridé. Puis elle murmura à l'infirmière plus jeune qui était à côté d'elle : **« - Il n'a jamais fait ça auparavant. »**

Zack poussa un soupir tremblant et s'humecta les lèvres avec la langue. L'environnement autour de lui brillait encore un peu, mais le médicament marchait rapidement et il avait l'impression qu'il se calmait plus à chaque minute qui passait.

**« - Merci. » **Dit Zack à tout le monde.

* * *

Quant Zack alla dans sa chambre cette nuit-là, il remarqua autre chose. Il y avait un nouveau dessin suspendu au mur au-dessus de son lit, près de la fenêtre. Il s'approcha lentement, la tête penchée sur le côté et les yeux plissés. Quand il reconnut le visage sur la photo, il poussa un petit halètement de surprise et grimpa sur son lit, s'asseyant à genoux et regardant l'image avec un large sourire.

**« - Cloud. » **Murmura-t-il.

**« - J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'aider à dormir. » **Fit une voix d'homme derrière lui.

Zack bougea sur le matelas pour regarder le Docteur Clark qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. L'homme lui souriait gentiment, aux côtés de l'infirmière. **« - Ce n'est pas une image de bonne qualité. »** Dit le docteur avec une franche critique. **« - Mais c'est le mieux que je pouvais faire pour le moment. »**

Personnellement, le Docteur Clark pensait que ça ne ressemblait à rien. Il avait trouvé un ancien fichier de la Shinra sur Cloud Strife et avait imprimé la photo, faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses connaissances limitées en infographie pour la développer. La photo était de mauvaise qualité, floue et pixélisée. L'expression de Cloud était soigneusement neutre de manière qu'on ne savait pas si la photo était prise pour l'identification judiciaire ou l'enrôlement dans l'armée. Malgré la mauvaise qualité, le médecin pensait qu'avoir quelque chose pour lui rappeler Cloud pourrait aider Zack à dormir la nuit. Evidemment, le jeune homme aimait l'image malgré les défauts, car il bondit hors du lit et traversa la pièce pour serrer le Docteur Clark dans ses bras.

**« - Allons, allons, fiston. » **Gloussa le docteur en caressant le dos de Zack. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait d'offrir le train souhaité le jour de noël. **« - Peut-être pourrons-nous plus tard en trouver une de lui en train de sourire. Je suppose que cela veut dire que tu aimes ? »**

Zack hocha la tête en se détachant, souriant comme un enfant. **« - Merci. » **Dit-il, très clairement.

**« - Ce n'est rien. » **Répondit le docteur. Ses préoccupations initiales sur le fait que Strife pourrait aggraver l'état de Zack commençaient à s'estomper. Il avait craint que ce qui les unissait ferait de Zack quelqu'un de dépendant de Cloud, mais jusqu'à présent, la présence du blond avait plus de point positif que de négatif. Il avait entendu parler de l'incident de tout à l'heure avec Zack, et cela gonflait sa fierté à l'égard de son patient, qui était allé consciemment cherché de l'aide avant que sa crise ne devienne incontrôlable. La photo de Cloud était sa manière à lui de le récompenser.

**« - Tu devrais te coucher. » **Suggéra le Docteur Clark. **« - Oh, et voici un petit quelque chose pour t'aider à la regarder. » **Ajouta-t-il, sortant une petite lampe de poche de sa blouse et la tendant à Zack. **« - Maintenant, n'use pas les piles en une nuit. Ce n'est pas un jouet, c'est censé t'aider à te détendre pour dormir. »**

Zack regarda l'objet avec curiosité et s'aveugla accidentellement quand il appuya par mégarde sur le petit interrupteur. Il loucha et sourit ensuite avant de se diriger vers son lit et le déposer sur l'oreiller. Il prit les comprimés et l'eau qui lui tendit l'infirmière sans se plaindre, mâchant certains d'entre eux et grimaçant au goût quand il les avala. Certains patients pouvaient les avaler entièrement, mais quelquefois Zack devait casser certains d'entre eux. Il ouvrit consciencieusement la bouche quand il eut terminé pour permettre à l'infirmière de regarder à l'intérieur et s'assurer qu'il les avait bien avalés. Elle remarqua sa grimace et sourit en lui tendant une pastille de menthe.

**« - Tiens, ça devrait aider. » **Dit-elle en lui déballant. Il ouvrit la bouche et elle lui mit dedans. Elle gloussa quand il sourit en secouant joyeusement la tête. Il aurait pu se brosser les dents mais le bonbon était une alternative plus accueillante.

Le Docteur Clark secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé. _« Il doit y avoir des tas de femme qui défaillent quand tu arrives, Zack. »_ La plupart des membres féminins du personnel appréciaient grandement Zackary Fair, et il pensa que certains hommes du personnel aussi. Heureusement, aucun d'eux ne lui avait donné une raison de croire qu'ils en profiteraient. Il avait été très consciencieux sur ça, ayant été témoin de deux ou trois incidents rares, malheureux dans lesquels un membre du personnel avait abusé de son pouvoir.

* * *

Zack passa une nuit qu'avec une légère peur. Quand elle devenait trop forte, il la faisait disparaitre en utilisant sa nouvelle lampe de poche et braquant le faisceau lumineux sur la photo de Cloud, souriant en regardant fixement l'image du blond. Les monstres étaient encore tout autour de lui mais Cloud les tenait à distance pour lui. Au bout d'un moment, ses paupières se fermèrent et la prise de Zack sur la lampe se desserra assez pour que la lumière s'éteigne. Il se sentait bien, alors il glissa la lampe sous son oreiller et se blottit dans son lit. Son sommeil fut un peu troublé mais il ne fit pas autant de cauchemar que d'habitude.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre 5**

**By Xenobia**

Zack venait de terminer sa série d'accroupissement et commença à faire des tractions à la barre. Il ne compta pas précisément combien il en fit, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses muscles le tirèrent. Il se demanda alors pourquoi certains infirmiers le regardaient en secouant la tête et murmurant entre eux alors qu'il lâchait la barre et s'essuyait le front en sueur. Il traversa la pièce dans leur direction, les regardant avec curiosité. Leurs discussions s'arrêtèrent à mesure qu'il approchait et ils le regardaient avec des expressions amicales.

**« - Ai-je… » **Commença-t-il, se mordant les lèvres de concentration. **« - Ai-je fais mal ? »**

Bruce eut l'air un peu surpris par la question. **« - Mal ? Non, tu n'as rien fais de mal. Nous nous demandions où tu avais caché toute cette énergie. » **Fit-il en souriant au brun et secouant de nouveau la tête. **« - Cent quinze accroupissements suivi de quatre-vingt-deux tractions à la barre et tu n'es même pas essoufflé ! »**

Zack était capable de comprendre qu'ils étaient en fait émerveillé de voir combien il s'exerçait et il haussa les épaules. **« - C'est ma… marrant. » **Il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était si génial. L'activité était une belle façon de remplir les interminables minutes, et présentement ça l'aider face au manque qu'il ressentait de Cloud.

**« - Si tu le dis. » **Déclara Bruce avec doute. Il était lui-même un homme musclé mais il faisait du sport pour garder la forme, pas parce que c'était amusant.

Zack soupira et regarda l'horloge ronde sur le mur. La plus petite aiguille avançait à son rythme et il regarda les nombres et la position des autres aiguilles, essayant d'y donner un sens. Il avait déjà prit le petit-déjeuner et il était ensuite venu directement ici. Dans combien de temps Cloud serait là ? Zack leva une main et murmura doucement, essayant de compter avec ses doigts en regardant tour à tour l'horloge et sa main.

Bruce et ses deux compagnons regardaient le patient faire et chacun d'eux exprima une douce surprise. Habituellement, Zack regardait juste la pendule, plissait les yeux et fait une moue dédaigneuse, puis un geste obscène après un moment. Maintenant, il essayait obstinément de comprendre la notion du temps. Ils échangèrent un regard entre eux, se demandant ce qui le motivait à faire tant d'effort soudainement.

**« - Qu'y-a-t-il, Zack ? » **Demanda Eddie.

**« - Vi... visite… temps ? » **Murmura le malade, son sourcil droit s'abaissant sous la concentration alors qu'il continuait de compter sur ses doigts.

**« - Les heures de visite ? » **Interpréta Bruce. **« - Elles commencent dans une quinzaine de minutes. » **Se souvenant du blond qui s'était manifesté il y a quelques, il comprit. Zack avait était un homme littéralement mystérieux jusqu'à ce que son ami ne le retrouve, donc Cloud était le premier visiteur du brun depuis tout ce temps où il était là. L'entente avec les autres patients était bien et bonne, mais rien ne pouvait être comparable à un membre de la famille ou un ami de confiance.

Une des infirmières passa précipitamment les portes et s'approcha de Bruce et des autres. **« - Le Directeur est là. » **Leur dit-elle. **« - Et il veut voir Zack pour évaluer lui-même ses progrès. »**

Le patient autrefois connu sous un faux nom standard était une grande curiosité maintenant et même le chef de l'établissement s'intéressait à lui. Zack était arrivé là dans un état catatonique et quand il se mettait à frapper les murs après trois ans de traitement, tout le monde pensait qu'il avait atteint son maximum de potentiel de récupération. Ses dernières années, des améliorations considérables avaient attirés l'attention du Directeur et il voulait voir de lui-même si les rapports n'étaient pas exagérés.

**« - Allez, Zack. » **Déclara Eddie. **« - Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te rencontrer. »**

Zack regarda de nouveau l'horloge et fronça les sourcils. **« - Ma… mais… »**

**« - Ca ne sera pas long. » **Lui assura l'infirmière, devinant la raison de sa réticence. **« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton ami sera probablement ici au moment où le Dr Matthews aura fini de parler avec toi. Il veut juste faire un bilan et te poser quelques questions. »**

Le brun fit soulevait les mèches de sa frange en poussant un soupir et hocha la tête, suivant l'infirmière et Eddie hors de la salle d'activités. Ils allèrent directement dans la chambre de Zack et l'infirmière et l'aide-soignant attendirent que Zack prenne place sur son lit. Il joua distraitement avec ses pieds, les balançant d'avant en arrière au dessus du sol en attendant que cette nouvelle personne arrive.

**« - Maintenant, jetons un coup d'œil à Monsieur Fair. » **Fit une voix masculine alors que des pas se firent entendre dans la pièce.

Zack leva les yeux, cessant de contempler ses pieds et il se figea. Un homme en blouse blanche se dressait entre l'infirmière et l'aide-soignant, tenant un bloc-notes à la main. Il était maigre et il avait les cheveux noirs tirés en arrière par une queue de cheval attaché au niveau de la nuque. Le verre de ses lunettes carrées étincelait dans la lumière alors qu'il lisait les informations qu'il avait sur Zack.

**« - VOUS ! » **Rugit Zack, ses lèvres se retroussant dans un grondement animal. Il bondit en avant et chargea son détesté tourmenteur, résolu à lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait à Cloud et à lui.

Le Directeur regarda bouche-bée le patient que tout le monde vantait d'être un jeune homme 'doux' foncer sur lui avec des yeux meurtriers.

* * *

Cloud tapait du pied avec impatience alors que l'ascenseur montait. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait une pochette contenant le cadeau qu'il avait acheté pour Zack. Il avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière, tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Ce n'était pas que les lits de l'auberge étaient inconfortables, Kalm possédait les meilleures auberges vantant les lits les plus confortables du monde. C'est juste qu'il avait été incapable de sortir Zack de son esprit. La tentation de rompre sa promesse et de se faufiler à la fenêtre de Zack avait presque était insupportable. Seule sa force de volonté l'avait empêché de le faire et il n'avait pu prendre que quatre heures de sommeil environ.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au deuxième étage pour prendre un autre passager et Cloud pinça les lèvres de dépit. Sa frustration s'évanouit légèrement quand il vit qu'il s'agissait du Docteur Clark. Ce dernier regarda Cloud et lui sourit.

**« - D'une certaine façon, je savais que vous serez là dès que les heures de visites commenceraient. Comment allez-vous ce matin, Cloud ? » **Il tendit la main et secoua celle du blond qui lui sourit en retour.

**« - Un peu fatigué, mais bien sinon. Comment va-t-il ? »**

Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur reparti. **« - Il va bien. » **Répondit le médecin. **« - Très bien, effectivement. Je crois que nous devons vous remercier pour ça. »**

Cloud haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux, souriant légèrement.

**« - Cependant, hier soir, il a commencé à avoir une crise. » **Continua le Docteur Clark.

Cloud le regarda avec une expression inquiète. **« - Cela me fait pas croire qu'il va 'bien'. » **Murmura-t-il.

**« - Ordinairement, je vous approuverais. » **Dit le docteur avec un sourire. **« - Cependant, cette fois Zack est directement allé chercher un membre du personnel pour l'aider, avant que ça ne s'aggrave et qu'il devienne incontrôlable. Ils ont été capables de lui administrer une substance médicamenteuse et le calmer. Il a reconnu les signes et il a agit de manière très responsable. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, Cloud. »**

Le blond sourit, les yeux brillants légèrement de fierté et de soulagement. **« - Il s'en est souvenu. » **Dit-il doucement.

**« - Souvenu de quoi ? » **Demanda le Docteur Clark, il soupçonnait que le bon comportement de Zack avait été influençait par quelque chose que Cloud lui avait dit ou fait, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

**« - Quand je lui ai parlé au téléphone hier soir… » **Commença à expliquer Cloud. **« - Je lui ai dit de ne pas attendre que ça soit mauvais s'il commençait à se sentir bizarre. Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait aller voir une infirmière ou un aide-soignant. » **Il déglutit. **« - Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en serait souvenu. J'aurais dû avoir plus confiance. Un gars qui fait face à une armée entière… c'est un battant. J'aurais dû mieux le savoir. »**

_« Une armée entière ? » _Le Docteur Clark cligna des yeux. Lorsque Cloud avait donné des explications sur les évènements qui avaient été à l'origine de l'état de Zack, il avait seulement dit qu'ils étaient 'plus nombreux'. Il n'avait rien précisé d'autre et le médecin avait simplement présumé qu'il avait donc du faire face à une douzaine d'adversaire. Son respect pour Zack augmenta encore plus et la question de savoir comment le jeune homme était revenu de si loin en si peu de temps lui semblait claire à présent.

_« Zackary a beaucoup d'esprit. »_ Pensa le Docteur Clark. Il remarqua le sac que Cloud tenait et il fit un signe de tête dans sa direction. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu as là, mon garçon ? »**

Cloud haussa les épaules, les joues rougissantes.** « - Cadeau. »** Marmonna-t-il.

**« - Quel genre de cadeau ? » **Le Docteur Clark cacha derrière un sourire en faisant semblant de se gratter le nez.

Le blond ouvrit le sac et en retira un animal en peluche. C'était un chocobo jaune. **« - Vous savez. » **Murmura Cloud. **« - C'est marrant, non ? Vous avez dit à la sécurité qu'il avait laissé tomber sa peluche chocobo sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Eh bien, un de ses surnoms préférés pour moi quand nous étions ensemble était 'chocobo'. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait lui tenir compagnie la nuit. » **Il baissa la tête et se dépêcha de remettre le jouet dans le sac, évitant les yeux de l'homme.

Un doux rire s'échappa de la bouche du Docteur Clark. Regardant les cheveux blonds de Cloud, il pouvait comprendre d'où provenait le surnom. Il avait pensé avoir improvisé quand il avait sorti ce prétexte pour ouvrir les barreaux de sécurité, mais maintenant il se demandait s'il n'avait pas inconsciemment fait une comparaison.

L'ascenseur atteignit le quatrième étage et les portes s'ouvrirent. Ensemble, Cloud et le médecin sortirent et marchèrent dans le couloir de la zone sécurisé. Dès qu'ils approchèrent des portes renfoncées qui menait à l'unité de soin, ils pouvaient dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. A travers les fenêtres de treillis métalliques, ils pouvaient voir le personnel se précipitait vers un endroit spécifique et alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes, le biper du Docteur se fit entendre. Il le sortit de sa poche et regarda le code numérique qui s'affichait.

**« - C'est Zack. » **Dit le docteur avec panique.

Il hésita à faire entrer Cloud, mais compte tenu de l'influence du blond sur le patient, sa présence pourrait être nécessaire pour désamorcer rapidement la situation. Il se dépêcha de glisse sa carte magnétique et ouvrit les portes dès que le bip d'autorisation d'accès se fit entendre. Le Docteur Clark avançait dans les couloirs avec une rapidité surprenante pour une personne de son âge et Cloud se calqua à son rythme. Ils atteignirent le couloir des chambres et ils pouvaient voir que la porte de Zack était ouverte. Des cris en provenaient et la voix angoissée et furieuse d'un homme résonnaient entre les murs.

**« - Zack. » **Haleta Cloud, son cœur battant fortement dans sa cage thoracique. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la chambre de Zack et Cloud vit quatre aide-soignant baraqués aux prises avec son amant sur le lit. Ils l'avaient attachés mais il se tordait violemment et criant des obscénités cohérentes également.

Les yeux de Cloud se posèrent alors sur un homme debout à quelques mètres du lit de Zack et tout son corps se figea. Pendant un moment, il jura que l'homme était Hojo, mais son esprit rationnel reprit le dessus et il nota que si l'homme avait la même queue de cheval, la maigreur de visage et les lunettes, ses traits étaient différents de ceux d'Hojo. Néanmoins, la similitude était assez frappante pour que Cloud comprenne immédiatement ce qui avait déclenché la crise de Zack.

**« - Faites sortir cet homme d'ici. » **Dit Cloud avec urgence au Docteur Clark.

Le médecin s'arrêta à mi-chemin et il fut un peu abasourdi par l'expression sur le visage pâle de Cloud. Le blond avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar particulièrement horrible. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses lèvres étaient plissées et tout son corps était tendu. Il suivit le regard de Cloud et repéra le Docteur Matthews. Il avait eu connaissance que le Directeur venait aujourd'hui pour évaluer lui-même Zack, mais il ne l'attendait pas si tôt. La réaction de Cloud et la crise violente de Zack laissait peu de doute dans l'esprit du Docteur Clark que le Directeur rappelait aux deux jeunes hommes quelqu'un de particulièrement mauvais. Il pouvait deviner qui était ce 'quelqu'un' maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Il avait vu quelques photos du Professeur Hojo et bien que le Docteur Matthews ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup à côté de lui, il y avait suffisamment de similitudes pour déclencher une crise psychotique chez Zack.

**« - Attendez ici. » **Ordonna le Docteur Clark, sur un ton ferme et autoritaire. Il se précipita dans la chambre et s'approcha du Directeur. **« - Docteur Matthews, je pense que vous devriez quitter la pièce. » **Fit-il rapidement.

**« - Ils l'ont sous contrôle. » **Répliqua le Directeur, regardant la lutte de Zack avec un faible étonnement.

Un des liens se reprit et les yeux violines restaient fixés sur le Docteur Matthews avec un air meurtrier, comme un loup déterminé à dévorer sa proie.

**« - Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont l'avoir sous contrôle encore longtemps. » **Observa le Docteur Clark nerveusement. **« - S'il vous plait, Directeur…. Votre présence bouleverse un peu plus le patient. Vous ressemblez à l'homme qui lui faisait du mal. »**

Le Directeur regarda son collègue avec surprise. Ça avait un sens, parce que le patient était tranquillement assit sur son lit, balançant ses pieds dans le vide comme un enfant lorsque le Docteur Matthews était entré. Il n'était devenu violent qu'après avoir levé les yeux et le voir. Décidant qu'il serait sage de suivre les conseils du Docteur Clark, le Directeur quitte le centre de la pièce pour sortir dans le couloir mais tout en restant près de la porte.

**« - Nous lui avons donné un tranquillisant assez puissant pour faire tomber un homme de deux fois sa taille. » **Informa l'infirmière dans la chambre. **« - Devons-nous augmenter la dose, docteur ? »**

**« - Non. » **Répondit le Docteur Clark. **« - Son adrénaline est entré en jeu… lui donner plus que nécessaire pour provoquer une overdose… probablement le tuer. »**

**« - Zack. » **Cria Cloud, essayant d'ignorer le docteur ressemblant à Hojo debout près de lui. **« - Tout va bien ! »**

Zack regarda fébrilement autour de lui en attendant la voix de son amant et sa lutte sembla augmenter. **« - Cloud. »** Cria-t-il. **« - Court. » **Il fit claquer ses dents à quelques centimètres de la main d'un des aide-soignant qui était en train de sécuriser le lien brisé.

**« - Merde. » **Maudit Marlow. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'avoir recourt à un appui-bouche et un bâillon pour Zack, empêchant ainsi le patient de mordre quiconque avant que les sédatifs ne fassent effet. Il tira un boitier en plastique contenant le dispositif de sa poche et lutta pour l'ouvrir sans perdre son emprise sur Zack. Il secoua le bâillon et entendit le caoutchouc grinçait un peu entre les dents du patient, alors qu'il fixait la sangle autour de sa tête.

Leurs efforts ne semblaient pas bouleverser Zack et le Docteur Clark fit alors une manœuvre audacieuse. **« - Cloud, entrez. » **Lui dit-il. **« - Il faut qu'il te voit, mon garçon. » **D'ordinaire, la famille et les amis n'étaient jamais autorisés à rester à proximité des patients durant de telles crises, mais Zack n'était pas un cas ordinaire.

Cloud ne perdit pas de temps. Il se précipita dans la chambre et se plaça entre les deux aides-soignants qui le maintenaient, regardant Zack avec des yeux inquiets. **« - Zack, je suis là. » **Dit-il, entrant en contact avec le jeune homme.

**« - Attention. » **Avertit Marlow avec un grognement.

Cloud ignora l'avertissement et caressa le visage suant de Zack. La lutte du brun s'affaiblit alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Cloud et le reconnut. Ses narines laissaient sortir un souffle pénible, et il murmura des paroles incohérentes derrière son bâillon. Il continuait à tirer sur ses liens, mais il gardait les yeux fixés sur Cloud, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que le blond n'était pas blessé.

**« - Je vais t'enlever cette chose. » **Dit Cloud en glissant ses mains derrière la tête de son amant et tira sur les sangles. Il jeta distraitement l'outil par-dessus son épaule après l'avoir sortit de la bouche de Zack, et il caressa les cheveux noirs du jeune homme doucement. **« - Tout va bien. » **Murmura-t-il quand Zack gémit.

**« - Ho… Hojo… co…. Court. » **Déclara Zack d'une voix rauque à cause de ses cris.

Cloud secoua la tête et sentit ses yeux le brûler. **« - Il est partit, Zack. Il ne pourra jamais nous blesser à nouveau. S'il te plait, tu dois te calmer ou tu vas te faire mal. »**

Zack regarda son propre corps, puis le personnel de la salle. Ça lui faisait penser à une scène similaire… les liens, le lit, les injections et les seringues du laboratoire. Il ressentit un vertige et haleta, luttant contre la drogue qui coulait dans ses veines. Les doigts de Cloud continuaient de peigner ses cheveux et le blond lui murmurait des choses, lui demandant de se détendre.

**« - Pouvons-nous lui retirer ces liens ? » **Demanda Cloud, lançant un regard suppliant au Docteur Clark par-dessus son épaule.

**« - Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. » **Fit le Docteur avec incertitude. Zack semblait s'être calmé mais il savait par expérience combien le jeune homme pouvait bouger rapidement quand il était en crise. **« - Il serait préférable de les laisser jusqu'à ce que… »**

**« - Regardez-le ! » **S'écria Cloud, ses émotions atteignant un point d'ébullition. **« - Ca ne fait qu'empirer les choses ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui lui a était fait… à nous deux… en vertu des liens ! »**

Zack se débattit en semi-détresse, semi-agressif, bouleversé par l'angoisse dans la voix de Cloud.

Le Docteur Clark se rappela pourquoi il préférait toujours calmer Zack avait l'utilisation de dispositif de retenue. Si Cloud disait vrai, ils ne semblaient le rendre plus anxieux. Peut-être… maintenant que la drogue semblait faire effet…

**« - Détacher les liens. » **Dit finalement le médecin, ayant confiance en Strife pour maintenir le patient jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Les aides-soignants étaient clairement réticents, mais ils ne remirent pas en cause sa décision. La tension de Zack s'estompa visiblement quand ses membres furent libérés des courroies en cuirs et Cloud continua à lui caresser les cheveux en lui parlant doucement. Zack tremblait, mais il n'essaya pas de se lever. Sa main gauche se leva et attrapa la main inoccupée de Cloud, liant leurs doigts ensembles.

**« - C'est fini. » **Assura doucement Cloud à Zack, encore et encore. Les yeux violine du brun étaient dilatés alors qu'ils se tournaient vers lui. Les cils s'abaissaient pour remonter aussitôt, comme s'il avait peur de fermer les yeux. **« - Je n'irais nulle part, Zack. Dors. Nous sommes en sécurité, maintenant. »**

Zack bailla, impuissant, et murmura quelque chose, tournant la tête pour fourrer son nez contre la main de Cloud qui lui caressait le visage. Il respira son odeur et ferma les yeux, son emprise sur la main du blond se relâchant doucement alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Sécurité… peut-être qu'ils l'étaient réellement.

Cloud resta un moment au-dessus du lit, tenant une des mains de Zack, tout en caressant son visage. Lorsque le rythme respiratoire de l'homme brun devint profond et constant de sommeil, Cloud soupira et retira doucement sa main de son emprise molle. Il regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant où était passé le cadeau de Zack. Il l'avait laissé tomber quelque part quand il était entré dans la chambre de Zack, se précipitant à ses côtés.

**« - C'est ce que vous cherchez ? » **Demanda une infirmière en lui tendant son sac.

Cloud hocha la tête et la remercia doucement, lui prenant des mains et l'ouvrant. Il sortit la peluche chocobo et leva la main de Zack pour installer le jouet sur son ventre et la remettre dessus. **« - Là. »** Fit Cloud à voix basse et avec satisfaction. Zack la trouverait quand il se réveillerait et peut-être, ça le réconforterait si Cloud n'était pas dans la chambre avec lui.

Le Docteur jeta un coup d'œil par la porte ouverte. **« - La situation est-elle sous contrôle maintenant ? »**

Le Docteur Clark se tourna vers lui et fit un signe de tête respectueux. **« - La crise est finie. Le patient dort, maintenant. »**

Le Docteur Matthews entra prudemment dans la chambre de Zack et le regarda pensivement. **« - Est-ce votre idée 'd'amélioration', mon ami ? » **Demanda-t-il à l'autre médecin. **« - Je suis venu ici en m'attendant à voir un patient que vous avez tant loué pour sa grande récupération, mais j'ai été attaqué. »**

**« - C'était un coup de chance. » **Insista le Docteur Clark. **« - Tu peux interroger tous les membres du personnel si tu le souhaites, mais je te jure qu'il a fait beaucoup de progrès, il pourra bientôt être près pour descendre à l'étage inférieur. Si j'y avais pensé, j'aurais peut-être envisagé la possibilité qu'en te voyant pour la première fois pourrait s'avérer perturbant pour lui. Tu n'as qu'une vague ressemblance avec le Professeur Hojo, l'homme qui a fait des expérimentations sur Zack et son ami Cloud il y a quatre ans. »**

**« - Hojo. » **Murmura le Directeur pensivement, ses yeux se tourna vers Cloud. **« - J'ai déjà eu ce genre de comparaison auparavant. Ce n'est pas très flatteur, je l'avoue. Et vous jeune homme ? Diriez-vous que je ressemble assez à ce Hojo pour justifier la réaction de votre ami ? »**

Cloud pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules. **« - J'ai moi-même un peu paniqué quand je vous ai vu. » **Admit-il doucement. Il regarda le médecin et l'examina vraiment. **« - La couleur de vos cheveux, la coiffure, la taille et les lunettes poussent à cette ressemblance. Le visage… non… vous n'avez pas le même visage que lui, maintenant que j'y pense. »**

**« - Considérant que cet homme avait une sale tête, je prendrais ça pour un compliment. » **Dit le Docteur Matthews sèchement. **« - Je veux discuter de certaines choses avec vous et le Docteur Clark, en privé. »**

**« - Allons dans mon bureau. » **Proposa le Docteur Clark.

Cloud se pencha vers Zack et caressa son visage une dernière fois. **« - Je reviens dès que je peux. » **Promit-il à son amant endormi.

* * *

**« - Je vais aller droit au but. » **Fit le Docteur Matthews dès qu'ils furent tous assis dans le bureau. **« - Je ne peux pas recommander ce patient pour un changement d'étage. En fait, je suis même tenter de le remonter au cinquième étage. »**

Cloud se tendit, mais le Docteur Clark garda son calme et hocha la tête. **« - Je ne peux pas te dire que je te reproche de penser ainsi après l'impression que tu as dû avoir. Vas-tu ignorer tous les rapports que tu as obtenus de ses progrès également ? »**

**« - Le progrès est bien. » **Contra le Directeur. **« - Mieux que bien, en fait. C'est la fréquence et la violence des crises psychotiques de Zack qui me préoccupent. Quant il faut quatre hommes forts pour contenir un seul patient et assez de tranquillisant pour deux patients, je m'inquiète. Quant un homme peut briser les liens de la façon dont il l'a fait, je m'inquiète. Je ne pense pas que tu as une idée de la chance que j'ai eu aujourd'hui, Allen. Si l'aide-soignant n'était pas intervenu et si l'infirmière n'avait pas appelé aussitôt de l'aide, le patient aurait pu me briser le cou. »**

**« - Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi il a réagi ainsi en te voyant. » **Insista le Docteur Clark. **« - Nous nous rapprochons de la résolution unique de Zack. Nous avons beaucoup appris sur ce qui déclenche ses crises, et si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un sur ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, blâme-moi. Ce jeune homme a terriblement souffert entre les mains d'Hojo et j'aurais dû envisager la possibilité que ta vue déclenche une crise. »**

**« - Mais comment sais-tu combien il a souffert ? » **Interrogea le Docteur Matthews. **« - As-tu la capacité de lire dans les pensées ou chercher dans le passé ? Si tu as vraiment compris comment faire ça, je voudrais bien que tu partage ce savoir avec moi. Zack Fair n'arrive même pas à prononcer une phrase complète. Comment pourrait-il te faire un compte rendu détaillé de son passé ? »**

**« - Je m'occupe de Zack depuis maintenant quatre ans. » **Fit le Docteur Clark, soupirant d'exaspération. **« - Que penses-tu que j'ai fais durant tout ce temps ? J'ai observé, évaluer et traiter ! Je n'ai pas besoin de rapport détaillé pour savoir l'enfer qu'il a vécu ! » **Il se calma et désigna Cloud. **« - Il y a lui aussi. Ce jeune homme était là avec Zack quand tout est arrivé. Il a également été détenu par Hojo et comme tu peux le voir, il est tout à fait lucide. »**

Le Docteur Clark regarda Cloud d'un air pensif. Le jeune homme semblait être en parfaite santé, mais il n'avait pas manqué l'expression de son visage et la perturbation psychologique apparente quand il avait aidé Zack. **« - Je voudrais entendre les détails concernant les évènements qui sont conduit à ça. » **

Cloud grimaça s'étant attendu à quelque chose dans ce genre. **« - Je ne suis pas très doué pour expliquer les choses, mais je vais essayer. »**

Encore une fois, il se replongea dans ses souvenirs douloureux pour donner à cet autre médecin la même histoire que celle qu'il avait donné au Docteur Clark. Cette fois, il fit un plus grand effort pour donner plus de détails, même s'il devait s'arrêter de temps en temps quand il avait l'impression que les murs se refermaient sur lui. Les deux médecins se regardèrent pensivement durant ces moments-là et Cloud savait qu'il était psycho-analysé.

_« C'est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin… pour qu'on me laisse m'occuper directement de Zack. »_

Quand le Docteur Matthews lui demanda de donner plus de détail sur l'expérience de Zack et de la sienne en tant que prisonnier d'Hojo, Cloud sentit une sueur froide. Ces souvenirs étaient enterrés au plus profond de lui. Il n'y avait aucune notion de temps, juste le désespoir et la douleur. Il ne pouvait se rappeler que de quelques bribes de ces quatre années infernales, mais ils suffisaient à lui faire souhaiter de ne plus jamais s'en souvenir.

* * *

_Le Professeur Hojo aimait parfois jouer. Une ou deux fois par semaine, il permettait à ses prisonniers de choisir lequel d'entre eux irait sur la table d'examen et d'expérimentation. L'autre était épargné de tout ça pour le restant de la journée. Au moment où il commençait à jouer à ces jeux, Cloud était à peine lucide. Il pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais il avait perdu sa capacité à parler de façon cohérente et sa coordination musculaire était affaiblie._

_Hojo le savait. Il était évident qu'il jouait à ces jeux pour les tourmenter en même temps, surtout Zack. Le grand brun lui avait causé le plus de problème depuis le début, tandis que le blond plus jeune était plus réservé, plus facilement intimidable et moins rebelle. Son châtiment spécial pour Zack était d'offrir le choix, sachant que sur les deux, Zack était le seul qui pouvait répondre de manière cohérente._

_**« - Alors quel cobaye ça sera aujourd'hui, hein ? » **Demanda Hojo alors qu'il regardait ses prisonniers à travers le verre renforcés de leurs prisons cylindriques._

_Cloud lutta pour se redresser, sachant que s'il n'était pas assez rapide, Zack le devancerait. Hojo le regarda avec un sinistre sourire amusé alors que le blond pressait ses mains contre la vitre en haletant, tapant faiblement contre la surface._

_**« - Il semblerait que le cobaye S veut y passer aujourd'hui. Très bien… » **Hojo fit signe à ses assistants et Cloud gémit, haïssant ce qui allait venir, mais heureux que pour une fois, il pouvait épargner à Zack de souffrir._

_**« - Non. » **Cria Zack, en tapant vainement contre les murs lisses de son tube en verre avec son poing. **« - Prends-moi ! » **Il était à moitié-endormi quand Hojo avait posé la question, alors pour la première fois, Cloud avait été en mesure de se désigner le premier._

_**« - Mais cobaye F, ton petit-ami s'est proposé en premier ! » **Hojo semblait ravi. Cloud fait un effort symbolique de résistance quand son cube en verre fut ouvert et que les assistants se saisirent de lui. Ils le trainèrent hors de la plate-forme et le portèrent vers une table en métal dur._

_**« - Il ne peut 'se proposer' pour rien et tu le sais ! » **Cria Zack désespérément. **« - Utilise-moi Hojo ! Je suis en meilleure forme ! » **D'ordinaire, Zack aurait appelé Hojo par toutes sortes de noms insultants, beaucoup d'entre eux étant très créatifs. Mais à cet instant, il gardait un langage civilisé et tenter désespérément de discuter avec lui._

_**« - Hum, voilà un point intéressant. » **Fit Hojo pensif, regardant la silhouette frissonnante de Cloud puis de nouveau, le spécimen brun plus fort. **« - Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, je vais pourrais faire quelque chose avec toi, Cobaye F. » **Il leva une main pour arrêter ses assistants qui étaient en train d'attacher Cloud. **« - Très bien. Ramener le cobaye dans son tube et injectez lui sa dose de Mako pour la journée. Amenez-moi le Cobaye F à la table à la place. »**_

_Cloud voulut protester, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un gémissement pitoyable alors qu'on le soulevait de la table et le ramenait dans son tube de stockage. S'il pouvait parler, il aurait à Hojo que contraire à Zack, il n'avait plus la force de lutter et qu'il serait donc plus facile de travailler sur lui. Il trébucha sur ses genoux alors que ses ravisseurs le jetaient dans son tube et il essaya de se relever avant que la capsule ne se referme. Ça ne servait à rien, ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus. Il trembla et se tortilla alors que le verre se refermait et la prison émit un sifflement de compression._

_Cloud leva la tête avec un grand effort, son corps nu frissonnant pour voir son amant également nu être trainé hors de son réservoir de stockage. Zack se débattait, mais instinctivement Cloud savait qu'il n'utilisait pas toute sa force. Il ne voulait pas, parce que Hojo avait la vie de Cloud entre ses mains et Zackary ne pouvait pas s'échapper sans son compagnon. Il y eut un ronflement, suivit par un bruit d'eau dans les tuyaux. Un liquide bleu-vert familier commença à s'écouler du plafond de la capsule de Cloud._

_**« - Non… plus. » **Gémit Cloud. Ses frissons augmentèrent alors que la Mako froide s'écraser sur son dos, remplissant rapidement la capsule. Il tendit faiblement la main vers Zack, appuyant ses doigts contre la vitre alors que le brun était escorté de force vers la table. Zack regarda par-dessus son épaule et il y avait un soupçon d'inquiétude mêlé à de la crainte dans son regard vif. Ses yeux prièrent silencieusement Cloud d'être fort, de s'accrocher. Le liquide continuait de couler, et au moment où Zack fut attaché à la table, la Mako était déjà à la taille de Cloud._

_Cloud lutta pour se redresser sur ses pieds, appuyant ses mains contre la vitre pour rester en équilibre. Il voulait retarder la sensation horrible de noyade aussi longtemps que possible, ce qui voulait signifier de garder la tête haute autant qu'il le pouvait. Zack était maintenant allongé sur la table, les membres solidement attachés. Un autre lien était sanglé autour de son front pour lui maintenir la tête et il avait un bâillon en caoutchouc dans la bouche pour étouffer les cris qui seraient inévitables. Hojo s'approcha de lui avec un sourire macabre sur le visage._

_**« - Qu'allons-nous faire en premier, hein ? » **Demanda le scientifique, ses yeux globuleux parcoururent lentement la silhouette impuissante de Zack. **« - Jusqu'à présent, le traitement n'a pas eu l'effet que j'espérais. Depuis que tu as détruit mon expérience prisée, il est normal que tu la remplaces. Mais, comment arriver à un tel résultat ? »**_

_Zack frissonna, son souffle devenant erratique et rapide alors que le scientifique examinait ses instruments et ses seringues. Enfin, Hojo choisit une seringue aux proportions monstrueuses, rempli d'un liquide visqueux et verdâtre. **« - Je ne crois pas que nous avons essayé d'injection dans l'intestin pour le moment. » **Il fit un signe à un de ses assistants et l'homme s'approcha et commença immédiatement la préparation d'autres seringues pour l'expérimentation._

_**« - Cela peut piquer un peu, mon garçon. » **Déclara Hojo, et puis il plongea la longue et grosse aiguille dans le bas-ventre de Zack, juste sous le nombril._

_Le cri de Zack fut étouffé par le bâillon et il se cabra alors qu'Hojo pressait le piston vers le bas et injectait lentement le liquide dans ses entrailles. Cloud essaya de taper son poing contre la vitre de sa prison, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien le tapoter avec la force dont il était capable. Il réussit à prononcer le nom de son amant d'une voix tremblante et les yeux remplis de larmes, tandis qu'il le regardait se tordre d'agonie. Hojo injectait le reste du liquide et prit une autre seringue qui lui tendit son assistant. Il choisit un endroit différent cette fois et la deuxième dose fut injectée dans le côté droit de Zack. Ce dernier s'étouffa alors étrangement avec son bâillon et l'assistant réagit rapidement, il défit la sangle autour du front et força Zack à tourner la tête sur le côté afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec son propre vomi._

_Hojo continuait, impassible, ignorant les jets de bile imbibé de Mako qui éclaboussés sa blouse alors que Zack vomissait péniblement. Cloud avait maintenant de la Mako jusqu'au cou et il essayait de lutter contre le liquide en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds alors que ça montait déjà jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il dut quitter l'activité de la salle quand il fut forcé de pencher la tête en arrière pour que la Mako n'atteigne pas déjà son nez et ses yeux. Zack se tordait faiblement, il haletait et gémissait alors que son corps réagissait au liquide qui lui avait injecté Hojo. Le Professeur termina son injection du coté droit, il lâcha la seringue et en prit une autre, cette fois pour l'injection de l'autre côté de Zack._

_La Mako avait enseveli la tête de Cloud au moment où il lui faisait cette dernière injection. La capsule était entièrement remplie, le blond retint son souffle aussi longtemps qu'il le put et regarda à travers le liquide et le verre, appuyant toujours désespérément ses mains contre la paroi. Ses poumons commencèrent à le brûler et il fut prit de vertige. Bientôt, il ne put résister à un hoquet convulsif et il suffoqua alors que la Mako s'infiltrait dans ses poumons. Il se débattit, instinctivement, se noyant pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que le fluide oxygéné se stabilise. Ses débattements ralentirent alors qu'il respirait péniblement le fluide. Ses larmes se mélangèrent à la Mako alors qu'il regardait Hojo en finir avec Zack et le soulevait de la table._

_Il n'y avait aucune résistance de la part du brun alors qu'il était nettoyé et ramenait dans sa capsule. Il était recroquevillé en une position fœtale, parcourut de soubresaut et se tenant le ventre alors qu'ils refermaient le tube et actionna le flux de Mako. Zack frissonna quand le liquide frappa ses épaules et il leva les yeux vers Cloud. Le blond ne put entendre sa voix, mais il voyait ses lèvres bouger, formant son nom. Zack lui fit un faible sourire rassurant avant de perdre connaissance._

* * *

Les yeux de Cloud étaient lointains et traumatisés quand il termina son récit. Il avait été tellement absorbé par ses souvenirs terribles qu'il avait arrêté consciemment d'essayer d'expliquer et avait simplement fait un compte rendu détaillé, verbal. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux le long de son visage alors qu'il était encore piégé dans son souvenir.

**« - Cloud ? » **Appela le Docteur Clark doucement, en serrant l'épaule du jeune homme. Il était sûr que son expression était aussi scandalisée et apitoyée que celle de son associé tandis qu'il essayait de sortir le jeune homme de sa transe. **« - Allez fiston. Calme-toi. »**

Cloud cligna des yeux et le regarda avec prudence, légèrement étourdi. Il renifla. **« - Zack… il a prit pour moi à chaque fois. » **S'étouffa-t-il. **« - Quand… quand je me suis réveillé après Nibelheim, mes blessures étaient cicatrisées, mais Hojo avait déjà tant fait sur moi que je pouvais à peine bouger. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire… c'est tout ce dont je me souviens et j'espère que je ne me souviendrais jamais du reste. »**

Le Docteur Matthews tendit un mouchoir à Cloud et il le prit, gêné par ses larmes, et tremblant, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était immergé entièrement dans le peu de souvenir qu'il avait des tortures d'Hojo. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça le frappe si fort, mais maintenant qu'il savait que Zack était en vie et continuer de souffrir, ça lui nuisait encore plus. Sa propre douleur n'était rien comparé à celle d'être contrait d'assister à celles de Zack.

Le Docteur Clark lança un regard sévère au Directeur, sa pitié pour Cloud et Zack lui revenant. **« - Eh bien, Karl ? Est-ce assez traumatique pour toi ? »**

L'expression de pitié du Docteur Matthews envers Cloud disparut et il lança un regard agacé à son associé. **« - C'est déplacé, Allen. Tu sais que je ne faisais ça que pour le meilleur intérêt du patient et son entourage. Ton problème est que tu es trop émotionnellement attaché à ton patient. Tu as l'air de presque le considérer comme ton fils et tu perds de vue tes fonctions. »**

**« - Ah ?** **»** Le Docteur Clark haussa les sourcils. **« - Je me souviens que tu avais un attachement plutôt paternel envers une jeune dame qui… »**

**« - Ma patiente n'était pas amélioré à la Mako, ce n'était pas un ancien SOLDAT. » **Le coupa rapidement le Docteur Matthews. Il soupira et se frotta l'arrête du nez. **« - Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Nous avons fait l'école de médecine ensemble et c'est seulement à cause de notre amitié que j'ai rarement utilisé mon rang sur toi. Tu me demandes de donner mon approbation pour des restrictions de sécurité plus basses sur un homme qui peut tuer à mains nues si ses colères ne sont pas contrôlées. Je ne peux pas me précipiter sur une telle chose, peut importe les rapports qui disent à quel vitesse il s'améliore. Afin de déterminer quant et s'il peut être déplacé, je dois être capable de l'analyser moi-même. Comment puis-je faire si je ne peux même pas être dans la même chambre que lui ? »**

Le Docteur Clark examina le problème, tandis que Cloud se ressaisit. Il regarda pensivement le blond et tambourina des doigts sur ses genoux. Une idée lui vint, et claqua des doigts. **« - Reportage vidéo. » **Annonça-t-il. **« - Je peux filmer ses examens et ses exercices afin que tu puisses voir par toi-même comment il progresse, sans risque de déclencher une crise. »**

**« - Mais il reste le problème des crises elles-mêmes. » **Rétorqua le Directeur. **« - Même si le patient s'améliore au point de devenir pleinement fonctionnel, il pourrait avoir une crise à tout moment. Que proposes-tu de faire à ce sujet ? »**

**« - Premièrement, nous travaillons sur l'augmentation de sa connaissance des symptômes. » **Répondit le Docteur Clark sans perdre contenance. **« - Cloud a déjà aidé à prendre les premières mesures à cet égard. Hier soir, il a commencé à faire une crise et il a demandé de l'aide avant qu'il ne soit hors de contrôle. »**

**« - Oui. » **Convint le Directeur. **« - C'est dans les rapports. Continue. »**

**« - Quand ses compétences cognitives se seront suffisamment amélioré, nous pourrons l'aider à faire face aux choses qui le mettent dans cet état. Ca a déjà était fait… toi et moi avons d'anciens patients qui vivent maintenant une vie normale. Les dommages à son cerveau sont presque guéris, grâce à ses améliorations de Mako. Tout ce qui reste à faire est de l'aider à renforcer son esprit et le contrôle de ses colères. »**

**« - Tu crois vraiment que ce jeune homme peut être guéri ? »** Le Docteur Matthews n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincu, mais il avait vu de lui-même l'incroyable remontée que le cerveau de Zack avait fait.

**« - Regarde les résultats obtenu jusqu'à maintenant. » **Le docteur Clark haussa les épaules. **« - Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu lui donnes une chance. Avec l'aide de Cloud, je crois vraiment que Zack pourrait finalement être libéré, mais nous avons besoin de ta coopération. »**

Le Directeur regarda Cloud, qui avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions et, était maintenant tranquillement assis et pensif aux côtés de son associé. **« - Monsieur Strife n'est pas médecin, et pourtant tu parles comme si vous formiez une équipe tous les deux. »**

**« - Je couvre la partie médicale. » **Répondit le Docteur Clark. **« - Mais Zack a besoin de plus que ça. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas deux patients semblables et nous ne pouvons pas avoir peur d'essayer de nouvelles choses. Cloud peut donner à Zack le soutien affectif dont il a besoin. Après tout, si je parviens à remettre Zack en état, Coud deviendra son fournisseur de soin une fois à l'extérieur. Il est normal qu'il joue un rôle actif dans ce domaine vu que Zackary n'a plus aucune famille vivante. »**

Le Docteur Matthews réfléchit là-dessus pendant un petit moment tandis que son associé attendait tranquillement à côté de Cloud. Après un certain temps, le Directeur soupira et hocha la tête. **« - Nous allons essayer à ta façon, Allen. Essaye de te rappeler que si tu peux me fournir les vidéos complètes ainsi que les rapports habituels, je pourrais évaluer la situation plus facilement. »**

**« - Peut-être pourriez-vous vous couper les cheveux pour pouvoir l'approcher. » **Suggéra Cloud doucement. **« - C'est les cheveux et les lunettes qui donnent l'impression d'être face à Hojo. »**

Les deux médecins le regardèrent en clignant des yeux et le Docteur Clark se mit à rire tout d'un coup, tapant le dos de Cloud. **« - Voilà, c'est ça. » **Dit-il.

**« - Je ne vais pas changer d'apparence seulement parce qu'un sale bâtard sadique avait un style similaire. » **Déclara le Docteur Matthews fermement. **« - J'aime mes cheveux comme ça et j'aime mes lunettes. »**

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - C'était juste une suggestion, pour que vous puissiez faire vos évaluations face à face sans faire paniquer Zack. »**

La bouche du Docteur Clark se plissa et le Docteur Matthews haussa un sourcil. Eh bien, l'idée avait du mérite, mais changer son apparence pour un patient ? **« - Attendons simplement de voir les résultats du plan du Docteur Clark. Je déciderais après si ça en vaut la peine d'essayer. »**

* * *

Après la réunion, le Docteur Clark revint dans la zone sécurisée avec Cloud. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la chambre de Zack, le médecin demanda à une infirmière d'apporter un oreiller et une couverture supplémentaire. Cloud lui lança un regard perplexe et le médecin lui sourit.

**« - Vous êtes fatigué, mon garçon. » **Expliqua le médecin. **« - Vous aviez déjà l'air fatigué quand vous êtes arrivés ici, mais cette histoire de crise semble vous avoir encore plus lessivé. Le fauteuil dans la chambre de Zack s'incline et il va probablement dormir pendant encore un certain temps. Peut-être pourriez-vous faire une sieste pendant qu'il dort. »**

Cloud n'était pas certain de pouvoir dormir après tout ce bouleversement émotionnel, mais c'était agréable d'avoir cette option. **« - Merci. »**

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Zack, le Docteur Clark fit un rapide examen. Pendant leur absence, le personnel avait mit en place un moniteur d'impulsion qui était attaché à un des doigts de Zack. Le médecin vérifia ses constances et jeta un coup d'œil vers Zack, ricanant en voyant la peluche chocobo encore sur le ventre du patient. Une infirmière entra avec un oreiller et une couverture qu'elle posa sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Cloud la remercia et traina ensuite le siège près du lit de Zack.

**« - Je suppose que ça ne serait pas mal d'essayer de faire une sieste. » **Murmura Cloud après que l'infirmière soit sortie. Il ramassa les affaires et s'assit sur le fauteuil, cherchant le levier pour incliner le siège. Puis il plaça le coussin sous sa tête et la couverture sur lui. **« - Dois-je appeler quelqu'un quand Zack se réveillera ? »**

**« - Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. » **Répondit le Docteur, alors qu'il terminait son examen.** « - Il va très bien. Si vous avez des problèmes, il suffit de pousser le bouton d'appel sur le mur près du lit et quelqu'un arrivera. »**

Cloud hocha la tête et tendit la main pour la poser sur la couverture de Zack. Il joua distraitement avec le bracelet d'identification en métal sur le poignet du brun et ferma les yeux. **« - Merci, docteur. »**

Le Docteur Clark hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le blond. **« - Cloud, je sais reconnaitre le stress post-traumatique lorsque je le vois. Zack n'est pas le seul jeune homme dans cette pièce qui en souffre. »**

Cloud rouvrit les yeux et regarda le médecin. **« - Je suis habitué depuis longtemps. » **Dit-il, essayant de minimiser sa propre souffrance.

**« - Vous l'avez donc. »** Répondit le Docteur. **« - Vous avez fait un travail admirable sur vous-même. Pourtant, ça pourrait être bénéfique d'en parler à quelqu'un. Si jamais vous le souhaitez, je suis à votre disposition. »**

Cloud baissa les yeux et hocha la tête, ne sachant pas comment répondre à cette offre. Sur ce, le Docteur Clark quitta la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Cloud s'endormit plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant d'être à proximité de Zack. Ça avait toujours été comme ça et c'était pareil maintenant. Bien sûr, ça l'aidait de savoir que le Docteur Matthews n'avait rien d'Hojo, malgré sa superficielle ressemblance et qu'il était prêt à coopérer avec du plan du Docteur Clark. Après un moment, un bruit l'éveilla d'un sommeil sans rêve et, alors qu'il reprenait conscience, il réalisa que c'était la voix de Zack.

**« - Cloud ? Cloud ? » **Il y avait de la confusion et de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Cloud ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, tournant la tête pour regarder son compagnon. Zack était éveillé mais ne semblait pas avoir pleinement conscience, pour le moment. Cloud fronça les sourcils de perplexité alors que son amant fixé la peluche chocobo devant lui, l'agitant doucement comme s'il l'appelait.

_« Oh mon dieu… il pense que… croit-il que cette chose, c'est MOI ? »_

En effet, Zack semblait être sous l'impression que Cloud s'était en quelque sorte transformé en un oiseau moelleux. C'était presque comique de voir la façon dont le brun regardait le jouet avec confusion, les yeux brillants et réfléchissants. La taille de ses pupilles indiquait qu'il était encore sous l'effet des sédatifs qu'on lui avait donné.

**« - Euh, Zack. » **Appela Cloud en remettant le fauteuil à la vertical et tendit la main pour serrer l'épaule du jeune homme. **« - Je suis ici. »**

Zack cessa d'essayer d'obtenir une réponse du chocobo et il tourna la tête pour regarder Cloud. Ses sombres cils sous ses paupières lourdes battirent pour dévoiler un regard interrogateur. **« - Cloud ? » **Il fronça les sourcils et regarda l'oiseau de nouveau. **« - Oh. » **Sa voix était pâteuse mais il ne balbutia pas cette fois.

Cloud cacha un sourire. Il avait personnellement fait des choses semblables quand il se réveillait parfois. Une fois, son téléphone l'avait réveillé et dans sa stupeur ensommeillée, il avait essayé de parler à sa montre. Reno avait presque failli pisser dans l'armoire de Cloud une nuit où ils avaient dormis ensemble, la confondant avec la salle de bain. Tifa avait versé par mégarde du jus d'orange dans ses céréales justement la semaine dernière parce qu'elle l'avait prit pour le lait. C'était donc certainement compréhensible qu'un homme sous l'influence de puissants médicaments ait confondu un jouet avec son amant.

**« - Quoi qu'ils t'aient donnés, ce truc est assez bon. » **Murmura Cloud en tendant la main pour caresser les cheveux de Zack alors que le brun se tournait sur le côté pour le regarder avec des yeux vitreux.

Zack attrapa le chocobo, le montra puis ensuite montra Cloud. Il ne pouvait pas tirer suffisamment ses pensés au clair pour formuler une question, alors il espérait que le geste suffirait. Cloud sembla un peu perdu pendant quelques secondes puis un petit sourire chaleureux et aimant étira ses lèvres.

**« - Ouais, je l'ai apporté pour toi. » **Dit Cloud, devinant ce que Zack était en train de demander. **« - Tu avais l'habitude de m'appeler 'chocobo' tout le temps, alors j'ai pensé… je suppose que j'ai pensé que tu t'en rappellerais. » **Il avait toujours détesté ce surnom, mais maintenant, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour entendre Zack l'appeler moqueusement ainsi de nouveau.

Zack lui sourit et serra l'animal avec une main, alors qu'il tendait l'autre pour saisir celle de Cloud. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, ses doigts tenant fermement la main de Cloud.

Cloud lui serra la main en retour et approcha un peu plus son fauteuil. Il remit l'oreiller derrière sa tête et s'enfonça de nouveau dans le dossier. Zack s'était rendormi et ronflait doucement. Avec un petit soupir, Cloud referma les yeux. Il espérait qu'ils ne dormiraient pas tous les deux durant toute la période de visite, mais c'était agréable de pouvoir de nouveau dormir aux côtés de Zack… cette fois sans barres en fer froides pour les séparer.

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux noël et je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentilles reviews.  
**_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre : **Darkness before Dawn

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre 6**

**By Xenobia**

Cloud se réveilla juste avant midi et il fut surpris de trouver Zack déjà éveillé et le regardant en silence.

**« - Hey. » **Salua le blond, offrant à son compagnon un de ses sourires. **« - Tu te sens bien ? »**

Zack hocha la tête et se redressa dans son lit, serrant toujours sa peluche chocobo dans une main. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'appareil relié à son index et il serra la main pour tenter de le déloger.

**« - Attend. » **Conseilla Cloud. **« - Je vais chercher une infirmière. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais l'enlever avant qu'elle ne t'ai vu. »**

Zack soupira mais fit ce que le blond lui conseilla et attendit pendant que Cloud allait chercher une infirmière. Il revint avec une des nouvelles et elle vérifia la machine avant de retirer le moniteur de pouls du doigt de Zack. Après avoir vérifié ses réflexes, elle déclara que tout allait bien avec lui et les laissa seul.

**« - Bon, pourquoi ne pas mettre ton ami dans un des tiroirs de ton armoire pour le mettre en sécurité. » **Suggéra Cloud en désignant la peluche. **« - Nous pourrions aller jouer au ballon jusqu'au déjeuner et ensuite, je t'aiderais avec certains de tes exercices d'esprit. »**

**« - Bien. » **Dit Zack avec un sourire. Cloud était en train de choisir un tiroir pour le jouer quand il cessa son activité pour regarder pensivement son amant. **« - Hé Zack, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu souhaites faire aujourd'hui ? »**

Zack haussa les épaules. **« - Juste… passer du temps avec toi. »**

Cloud arrêta littéralement de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Zack avait dit la phrase avec hésitation mais il n'avait pas bégayé ou mâcher ses mots une seule fois. C'était aussi la première phrase pleine que Cloud l'avait entendu prononcer depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

_« Peut-être qu'il est juste dans un bon jour. Le Docteur Clark m'a dit que tous les patients avaient des jours où ils allaient mieux que d'autres. Ça serait étrange qu'il aille mieux après ce qui est arrivé ce matin, cependant. »_

Décidant que ça ne ferait du bien à aucun d'eux d'en parler ou de se focaliser sur ça, Cloud prit l'animal en peluche de Zack alors qu'il lui tendait. Il sourit en regardant le chocobo. **« - Veux-tu lui donner un nom, Zack ? »**

Zack s'immobilisa et regarda le chocobo pensif. **« - Sunny. » **Dit-il avec un sourire.

**« - Sunny, hein ? » **Fit Cloud en souriant. Il prit doucement le jouet des mains de son amant et le rangea dans le tiroir du bas.

Cloud obtenu la permission d'emmener Zack dans la cour et deux aides-soignants les conduisirent hors de l'étage puis à l'extérieur. Ils se lancèrent tour à tour un ballon de football pendant environ une heure avant de revenir à l'intérieur et de déjeuner. Après avoir mangé, le Docteur Clark vint les trouver et les informa qu'il voulait faire ses exercices à Zack. Il avait augmenté un peu la difficulté, pour pousser Zack plus loin. Cloud était assit à la table avec eux et regardait le médecin s'occupait de son amant. Zack eut alors des difficultés avec l'un deux et commença inconsciemment à regarder vers Cloud, essayant d'y trouver de l'aide.

Le Docteur Clark se racla si fortement la gorge qu'il étonna les deux jeunes hommes. Il lança à Cloud un regard sévère et murmura : **« - Pas de tricherie, Monsieur Strife. »**

**« - Hein ? » **Cloud cligna des yeux. **« - Je n'étais pas… ce n'est pas… »**

**« - Vous avez fait un signe à Zack. » **Expliqua le médecin avec amusement. **« - Essayant de lui donner la réponse. Je sais que vous voulez l'aider, mais nous voulons le pousser et lui faire y croire plus fort. Laissez-le faire par lui-même, pour l'instant. »**

Cloud rougit. **« - Désolé. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. »**

**« - C'est bon. » **Dit le Docteur. **« - Soyez juste plus conscient et essayer d'éviter de le refaire. »**

Zack faisait un autre casse-tête, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois pour se gratter la tête et mâchouiller son stylo. Quant il le termina, le Docteur Clark le félicita et lui sourit, et Cloud lui tapota l'épaule. Le médecin passa ensuite à l'exercice des images, sortant les cartes qu'il avait préparé pour la séance. Il commença d'abord par les plus faciles et Zack réussit à reconnaitre et nommer l'arbre, la lune, la fourchette et une plaque avant que le médecin n'entame les plus difficiles.

Les yeux noisette du Docteur Clark brillaient d'intensité alors qu'il soulevait la carte et lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. **« - Dis-moi ce que c'est, Zack. » **C'était le moment de vérité. Si le patient ne se trompait pas, alors ses théories seraient peut-être justes.

Zack pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'image, la reconnaissant, mais n'était pas sûr de comment ça s'appelait. Il se concentra un moment et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. **« - Papillon. » **Sans bégaiement, sans de difficulté pour prononcer.

Cloud regarda Zack et le médecin tour à tour, se demandant pourquoi la réponse semblait tellement importante pour ce dernier. Le Docteur Clark ne bougea pas pendant une seconde et son visage s'illumina. Il griffonna quelque chose dans son bloc-notes avec des gestes excités.

**« - Très, très bien, Zack. »** Déclara rapidement le médecin. Il vit Cloud se penchait vers lui, tentant de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il écrivait. **« - Ne me pousser pas à vous refaire la morale, mon garçon. » **Murmura le docteur alors qu'il cachait un sourire.

Cloud soupira et renonça. A l'heure actuelle, il savait que le médecin partagerait ses informations avec lui quand il sentira qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il soupçonna que Zack venait d'atteindre une étape importante mais il ne saurait en connaitre les détails jusqu'à ce que le médecin le lui dévoile.

**« - Continuons encore un peu. » **Suggéra le Docteur Clark quand il eut fini d'écrire. Il montra cinq autres cartes à Zack et la seule qui le patient eut des difficultés à identifier fut le réfrigérateur. Le médecin fini par ranger les cartes et il caressa la main de Zack. **« - Je suis fier de toi mon garçon. Tu m'as donné quelque chose à penser. »**

Cloud était dévoré par la curiosité, mais le médecin ne donna pas de détail. Au lieu de ça, il informa le blond qu'il allait mettre en place un rendez-vous pour un scanner la semaine prochaine. **« - Son dernier était il y a six mois. » **Expliqua le médecin. **« - Ca nous montrera si les dommages physiques sont presque guéris, mais ça a été difficile jusqu'à maintenant d'aller jusqu'au bout pour avoir une image net, car il ne coopérait pas bien. Peut-être que maintenant, il le supportera mieux. Avec un peu de chance, nous n'aurons que le traumatisme psychologique pour faire face à présent. »**

Cloud hocha la tête. **« - Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas être là pour lui ? »**

**« - En fait, je compte sur votre présence. » **Corrigea le médecin. **« - Vous pourrez lui parler pendant la numérisation. Je suis sûr qu'entendre votre voix l'aidera à garder son calme. » **Il vit Zack froncer les sourcils et il lui sourit. **« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Zackary ? »**

**« - Je n'aime pas… la mach..ine. »**

**« - Je le sais. » **Dit le docteur. **« - Mais c'est nécessaire d'en faire de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûr que tes blessures physiques sont parties. Tu veux guérir, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Zack soupira et hocha la tête, ronchonnant dans sa barbe.

Cloud échangea un sourire avec le docteur et serra la main de Zack. **« - Je serais là. » **Promit-il.

* * *

Ce fut difficile pour Cloud de partir ce soir-là, comme toujours. Il avait partagé quelques baisers volés avec Zack tout au long de l'après-midi et après le dîner, et il l'avait aidé à se brosser les dents. Lorsque l'infirmière entra avec les médicaments pour dormir de Zack, le brun sut alors que Cloud allait devoir partir et il regarda le blond avec un petit air triste alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus de lui sur le lit. Il ne ferait pas d'histoire cette fois, il se contenta juste de poser sa tête sur son épaule et soupira.

Cloud lui caressa les cheveux et ne s'écarta pas, mais le sourire amusé que l'infirmière leur lança le fit rougir. **« - Je te verrais demain matin. » **Murmura-t-il à son amant. **« - Dès que les heures de visite commenceront. » **Il pencha la tête pour regarder le brun. **« - Je suis fier de toi, Zack. »**

Zack inclina la tête en arrière pour voir Cloud et il sourit. **« - Bien. »**

**« - D'accord, Zack. » **Dit l'infirmière doucement. **« - Il est temps de prendre tes médicaments et dire bonsoir à ton ami. »**

Zack soupira de nouveau et leva à contrecœur sa tête de l'épaule de Cloud pour prendre les cachets. Cloud attendit qu'il ait fini d'avaler les pilules pour lui donner une accolade. Zack lui rendit l'étreinte et l'infirmière quitta poliment la chambre pour leur donner un moment d'intimité. Quand elle fut partie, la bouche de Cloud se posa sur celle de Zack et ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques instants. Mais le blond dut se forcer à s'écarter le premier et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu quand il remarqua que l'entrejambe du brun commençait à se réveiller.

_« J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à attendre plus longtemps pour être en mesure de faire quelque chose pour ça. »_

**« - Je te verrais demain matin. » **Murmura Cloud en se levant. Zack hocha la tête, les sourcils fronçaient de tristesse alors que le blond se dirigeait vers la porte. Cloud s'arrêta au niveau de la commode en chemin et se pencha pour récupérer Sunny dans le tiroir du bas. Il lança un regard amusé au jouet avant de le jeter à Zack. **« - Il te tiendra compagnie jusqu'à mon retour. »**

Zack prit la peluche et la tint contre sa poitrine, souriant un peu au blond. **« - Je t'aime, Cloud. »**

Cloud déglutit et se rappela qu'il avait promis de ne pas être triste devant Zack s'il voulait l'aider. Il fit un signe de tête et se força à sourire. **« - Je t'aime aussi. »**

* * *

Cloud était en communication avec Tifa et les enfants régulièrement, les appelant chaque soir pour voir comment les choses allaient pour eux et les tenir au courant de la santé de Zack. Pendant ce temps, Zack continuait à progresser, petit à petit. Cloud n'était pas docteur mais il pouvait voir que chaque jour apportait une nouvelle étape… même si elle était petite. Zack semblait se souvenir de certaines choses depuis qu'il avait fait sa crise. Il commençait à utiliser les anciens surnoms de Cloud et, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir une vraie conversation, constituait des phrases simples avec une plus grande fréquence.

La nature espiègle de Zack était revenue aussi. Régulièrement, il s'était mit à faire des petites farces ici et là pour s'amuser au risque de lui attirer des ennuis. Il dévissait le capuchon de la salière dans la cafétéria et quand un malheureux patient s'installer à la table où le méfait s'était produit, il se retrouvait avec tout le contenu de la salière dans son assiette. Cloud avait pensé que c'était un coup de malchance au début et il était allé aider l'homme à prendre un autre repas. Quand il était revenu auprès de Zack à la table, il avait trouvé son amant en train de ricaner doucement.

**« - Zack. » **Soupira Cloud, essayant de son mieux de garder son sérieux. **« - Tu ne peux pas faire des choses comme ça aux autres patients. »**

Zack fit la moue. **« - Il n'a pas rouspété… »**

Cloud essayé de réfléchir à la façon de parler délicatement de ça, parce que la victime en question était assit à proximité. **« - Il ne savait pas. S'il l'avait su, je parie qu'il aurait rouspété. »**

Zack prit son verre de lait avant de répondre. **« - Bien. » **Il haussa les épaules. **« - Je ne veux pas être… disputé. »**

Cloud hocha la tête en lui souriant doucement. Bien que faire des farces n'était pas une belle chose à faire sur les autres patients, cette partie de la nature de Zack lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne le réalisé. Il avait l'habitude d'être irrité quand Zack faisait des farces sur lui, mais maintenant, il se sentait soulagé. Il osait espérer que l'homme qu'il aimait serait à nouveau lui-même un jour prochain et il faisait vœu de silence d'apprécier chaque blague stupide, plaisanterie obscène ou surnom ridicule que Zack lui accorderait.

* * *

La fin de semaine approcha et Cloud luta contre une combinaison d'excitation et d'appréhension. Le scanner de Zack était prévu pour le lendemain et ils découvriront jusqu'à quel point les lésions étaient guéries, ainsi que combien d'activité cérébrale perdue avait été récupérée. Le Docteur Clark l'avait averti de ne pas trop en attendre, même s'il était convaincu que les résultats seraient favorables, pour ne pas dire incroyable. Avec ce conseil en tête, Cloud essayait de garder son optimiste à un niveau réaliste.

Il arriva à l'hôpital un peu plus tôt et il fallut attendre que les visites soient autorisées. Il ignora les regards et les sourires subtils que le personnel lui lançait alors qu'il attendait près des portes sécurisées. Il n'aimait pas qu'ils sachent qu'il était impatient. Aussi longtemps qu'il maintenait son contrôle sur ses pulsions jusqu'à ce que Zack puisse être déplacé vers une zone moins restrictive, il n'y aurait pas de mal.

**« - Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, Monsieur Strife. » **Lui dit enfin le garde. Il tapa le code et ouvrit la porte pour le blond.

Cloud le remercia et marcha dans le couloir droit vers la salle d'activités. Généralement, Zack se trouvait là en train de faire des exercices, frapper dans un sac de boxe, faire des accroupissements ou des tractions à la barre. Aujourd'hui, le brun n'était nulle part en vue et Cloud ne put réprimer en froncement de sourcil inquiet, car il avait vérifié la chambre de Zack et il n'était pas non plus là bas. Avait-il était bougé ? Avait-il eu une autre crise ? Zack en avait eu très peu depuis la fois où il avait posé les yeux sur le Docteur Matthews.

**« - Excusez-moi. »** Fit Cloud en arrêtant une infirmière. **« - Avez-vous vu Zack Fair ? »**

**« - Oh, il est dans la cours avec d'autres patients. » **Répondit-elle. **« - Les jours se rafraichissent plus vite alors nous essayons de leur faire prendre l'air autant que possible pendant qu'il fait encore assez chaud. »**

Il se détendit. **« - Merci. »**

* * *

Cloud balaya la vaste cour clôturée, regardant vers les bancs, les zones ombragées et la pelouse à la recherche d'une familière tête brune. Il passa sous un grand chêne avec des branches basses en soupirant un peu quand il ne vit aucune trace de son amant.

_« Peut-être qu'il est retourné à l'intérieure et je l'ai raté. »_

Il allait faire demi-tour quand il sentit quelque chose de léger tomber sur son épaule gauche. Fronçant les sourcils, il leva la main et frotta l'endroit pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une petite bête ou quelque chose. Il continua à marcher et il s'arrêta quand la même chose se reproduit… mais cette fois, ça frappa au milieu de son dos.

**« - Que… » **Commença Cloud en se retournant et levant impulsivement les yeux vers l'arbre. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait dès qu'il aperçut Zackary Fair tranquillement allongé sur le ventre sur l'une des grandes branches basses de l'arbre. Les cheveux de Zack étaient agités par la brise et sa frange tombait sur ses yeux. Il avait une poignée de glands dans une main et il sourit en faisant signe à Cloud.

**« - Tu veux me blesser avec des glands, hein ? »** Cloud essayait de paraitre agacé, mais le sourire de Zack était contagieux. Il se mit donc à sourire aussi alors qu'il se plaçait sous la branche de Zack. **« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? »**

Zack rigola. **« - Impossible de… résister à te taquiner… un peu. »** Il se redressa et se mit à cheval sur la branche en adressant un clin d'œil au blond.

Cloud leva les yeux vers lui. Il ressemblait tellement à l'ancien Zack à cet instant que ça le déroutait un peu. Le sourire confiant, sexy et le clin d'œil suggestif, le langage du corps accueillant… ça lui coupa le souffle un moment. Avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il faisait, Cloud leva les bras, attrapa la branche et poussant sur ses jambes, il grimpa et fit alors face à Zack. L'ancien SOLDAT lui fit un autre sourire suggestif et tapota l'espace entre ses cuisses, faisant un signe du menton pour que Cloud se rapproche.

Cloud regarda autour de lui, se demandant s'il devait succomber à l'invitation de Zack et ses propres désirs. Ils étaient partiellement à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Si quelqu'un venait à passer sous l'arbre, ils auraient le temps de s'écarter avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers eux. La plupart des patients étaient occupés par des activités en plein air ou tranquillement assis sur les bancs, tandis que les aides-soignants et infirmière gardaient un œil attentif sur eux.

**« - Peut-être juste un petit peu. » **Murmura Cloud. Il s'approcha donc de Zack jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent. Il tendit la main et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de l'autre homme, les caressant doucement et en lui souriant. **« - Un jour, bientôt, tu auras une chambre que tu pourras verrouiller et nous pourrons faire plus que des baisers. »**

Zack le regarda curieusement, les yeux intrigués et faiblement ignorants. Cloud avait le vague sentiment qu'une fois qu'il aurait montré à son amant ce qu'il voulait dire, Zack s'y retrouverait rapidement… peut-être même que cela lui ferait se souvenir de certaines de leurs rencontres intimes qu'ils avaient partagés. Contre son meilleur jugement, Cloud se pencha et embrassa Zack. Comme d'habitude, le brun répondit favorablement et prit le contrôle du baiser en quelques secondes. Sa langue caressa l'intérieur de la bouche de Cloud avec une sensualité familière et ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du blond.

Zack rompit le baiser après un moment et fit un sourire à Cloud. **« - Pas de baiser… en public. Tu te rappelles ? »**

Cloud se sentit rougir. **« - Bon, cette fois, j'ai dérapé. » **Admit-il timidement.

Zack caressa ses hanches et le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. **« - On rentre ? »** Murmura-t-il de façon séduisante.

Une idée coquine éclata subitement dans la tête de Cloud. La petite salle d'eau raccordée à la chambre de Zack avait un verrou. Il savait que les serrures de toilettes privées des chambres étaient universelles, et que tous les membres du personnel en avaient le double en cas d'urgence. Ce petit endroit donnant un peu d'intimité aux patients pouvant s'occuper d'eux-mêmes comme Zack pouvait procurer un aspect plus agréable dans leur relation.

_« Je… je ne peux pas le faire. Le puis-je ? Ne serais-ce pas profiter de lui, si je le fais ? Peut-être que je pourrais commencer petit à petit et faire des choses simples. »_

**« - Cloud ? » **Zack le regardait maintenant avec incertitude, interprétant apparemment son silence comme de la réticence à renter et partager quelques baisers.

**« - Je suis désolé. » **S'excusa le blond, serrant doucement les genoux de Zack. **« - Je réfléchissais juste. Rentrons. »**

Zack lui sourit de plaisir.

* * *

L'idée était bien présente dans sa tête, peu importe combien il essayait de l'étouffer. Les baisers de Zack lui donnaient du mal à résister à la tentation et Cloud gémit doucement alors que la langue de son amant bougea de façon suggestive dans sa bouche. Il la suça avec une avide excitation et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il glissa sa main jusqu'à la cuisse de Zack puis sur son entrejambe.

Cloud reprit ses esprits quand Zack émit un bruit et fit un bond de surprise. **« - Je suis désolé. »** Fit-il, haletant et détournant les yeux du blond. **« - Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je sais que je ne me souviens pas… des choses comme ça… » **Ca se voyait à l'expression sur le visage de Zack. Alors que ses beaux traits reflétaient une légère confusion, il y avait aussi un peu de curiosité.

**« - Zack. » **Fit Cloud à voix basse en regardant la porte fermée de la chambre. **« - Veux-tu… que je le fasse encore une fois ? Je veux dire, ça te dérange ? »**

Zack baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe dont la toile du pantalon était tendue, puis regarda à nouveau Cloud avec un sourire. **« - Je pense… que j'ai aimé. »**

Cloud se sentit encouragé par cette réponse. Il prit la main de Zack et se leva, indiquant ainsi au brun de se lever du lit. Zack n'hésita pas et le suivit curieusement dans la petite salle de bain. Il y avait juste assez d'espace pour deux personnes, sans qu'ils y soient trop à l'étroit. Cloud ferma la porte et actionna le mécanisme de verrouillage avant de regarder Zack dans les yeux.

**« - Si tu te sens mal à l'aise, dis-le-moi. » **Murmura le blond. Cela dit, il l'embrassa en lui caressant les épaules et le torse avec ses mains. Zack lui rendit son baiser avec hésitation, la respiration s'accélérant d'impatience. Cloud prit son temps et permis à l'autre homme de dominer le baiser comme ses instincts le lui dictaient. Il s'appuya contre la porte et laissa glisser sa main droite vers le bas de son abdomen, approchant lentement au but alors que leurs langues jouaient ensembles. Les mains de Zack passèrent dans son dos et le pouls de Cloud s'accéléra alors qu'elles allèrent se poser sur ses fesses.

_« J'ai rêvé de refaire ça depuis si longtemps. Son esprit n'est pas encore revenu, mais son corps se souvient. »_

Chaque toucher, technique et son était ceux de 'Zack'. Le brun variait ses actions, essayant différentes choses, comme il avait toujours fait auparavant. Quand ils étaient ensembles, Cloud avait appris à anticiper certains de ses mouvements, mais être séparé pendant aussi longtemps de lui apporté un petit désavantage. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sursauter de surprise et de joie, quand son amant passé sa langue quelque part ou caressé le dos de ses cuisses, juste en dessous de ses fesses. Lorsque les mains se reposèrent sur ses fesses et les serrèrent doucement, Cloud attira Zack plus près de corps avec un gémissement nécessiteux.

Après quelques instants, Cloud pensa que Zack était assez à l'aise pour aller plus loin. Il glissa prudemment sa main vers l'entrejambe tendu du brun et la laissa simplement dessus pendant un moment. Zack l'embrassa avec plus d'urgence et appuya son entrejambe contre la main du blond en une invitation silencieuse. Cloud accepta et se mit à frotter doucement la zone, sentant l'érection de son partenaire à travers la toile en coton de son pantalon. Zack ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Cloud ne savait pas si c'était une exigence de l'hôpital ou si Zack n'en voulait tout simplement pas.

Le souffle de Zack se coupa et Cloud rompit le baiser et leva vers lui un regard doux. **« - Tout va bien. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - Je ne vais pas faire plus que ce que tu ne veux. »**

Zack fit un signe de tête. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et ses yeux un peu étourdis. Il émit un doux son de plaisir quand Cloud le serra à travers son pantalon et caressa la longueur de son sexe. Le blond regarda son visage alors qu'il le caressait, appréciant les expressions qui voletaient sur ses traits. Il augmenta légèrement la vitesse de ses caresses et se pencha vers Zack pour lui déposer quelques baisers entre sa gorge et sa clavicule.

**« - Cl… Cloud. » **Murmura Zack le souffle coupé. Il leva une main et alla caresser les mèches blondes de Cloud, tout en bougeant légèrement contre la main qui le touchait. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il lutta pour se rappeler les souvenirs exacts, mais ils restèrent hors d'atteinte. Malgré tout, il savait que son amant avait fait ça avant lui, à plusieurs reprises dans le passé. Il savait aussi qu'il lui avait retourné cette faveur de nombreuses fois, parfois c'était même lui qui la débutait. Il se sentait si bien… encore mieux que les brèves caresses qu'il s'était lui-même donnait sous la douche un peu plus tôt dans la semaine.

Zack se lécha les lèvres et lutta pour garder sa respiration régulière alors que le plaisir augmentait progressivement. Il murmura le nom de Cloud de nouveau alors qu'il le regardait avec curiosité face à cette nouveauté quasi-familière. Les yeux violines brillants de Mako le regardaient de manière encourageante et le blond bougea la main plus rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'une humidité se forme sur le pantalon. Cloud baissa la tête et Zack gémit doucement de déception quand il cessa de le caresser.

**« - Puis-je le baisser un peu ? » **Demanda le blond, ses yeux scannant ceux de Zack.

Quand le brun hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, Cloud ne put retenir un vague sourire amusé. Il détacha rapidement les cordons du pantalon de Zack et le tira légèrement vers le bas de manière à découvrir son érection. Cloud la regarda un instant, admirant la vue. Il avait toujours eu une sorte de fascination pour le sexe de Zack et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Il n'y avait pas énormément de poil pubien, juste la moyenne, le sexe était épais et plus long que la plupart des gars, mais pas terriblement grand. Cloud caressa le bout du sexe étincelant avec pouce alors que les autres doigts se refermaient autour. Il étala un peu de sperme et Zack reprit son souffle et gémit, son corps se tendant involontairement un moment alors que son pouls augmentait.

Cloud le regarda de nouveau, gardant les yeux rivés sur lui alors qu'il reprenait les caresses. **« - Ca m'a manqué. » **Admit-il doucement. Il y avait beaucoup de choses intimes qui lui avaient manqués et il envisagea brièvement d'aller plus loin avec le brun mais il repoussa immédiatement l'idée. Zack avait l'air un peu ahuri à cet instant et il ne voulait pas le pousser trop loin. Avec le temps et la patience, ils pourraient consommer leur relation dans son intégralité à nouveau. Une étape à la fois… Cloud pouvait vivre avec ça.

La main de Zack se crispa légèrement sur son corps et il commença à bouger des hanches avec un instinct sensuel, en rythme avec les coups de main de Cloud. **« - C'est ça. » **Encouragea Cloud.

Merde, c'était tellement plaisant de voir le visage illuminé d'un plaisir nouveau et entendre cette voix gémir son nom. La façon dont Zack bougeait contre la main de Cloud indiquait que les instincts étaient là en effet. Il était si difficile de résister à la tentation d'en faire plus, mais il dut se rappeler de nouveau qu'il était encore trop tôt pour essayer d'aller jusqu'au bout. Les mouvements de Zack devinrent erratiques et son sexe devenait de plus en plus dur dans la main de Cloud.

**« - … Ahh… Uhn putain… Cloud. » **La voix de Zack était aussi tendue que le reste de son corps alors qu'il s'approchait de la libération. Cloud sursauta presque de surprise en entendant l'injure. La seule fois où il avait entendu Zack jurer depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, c'était lors de sa violente crise provoquée par le Docteur Matthews.

Cloud couvrit la bouche haletante de son amant avec la sienne et l'embrassa profondément pour étouffer ses gémissements et exclamations, juste au cas où quelqu'un viendrait dans la chambre de Zack. Il ne serait pas difficile pour quiconque écoutant de l'autre côté de la porte pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, s'il ne pouvait pas le calmer. Zack passa ses bras derrière la tête de Cloud et caressa sa langue avec la sienne avec sensualité, respirant par les narines.

Cloud accéléra ses mouvements et repoussa les mèches de la frange de Zack avec sa main libre, alors que ce dernier se tendait une dernière fois avant de jouir. Zack prononça son nom avec une vois ébranlée, rude alors qu'il se libérait dans la main de Cloud rythmiquement. Cloud s'aida rapidement de son autre main pour protéger leurs vêtements des éclaboussures. Il continua a embrasser Zack alors qu'il tressaillait et haletait. Quand les spasmes ralentirent, il sentit Zack sourire contre sa bouche et il s'écarta pour le regarder. Son visage était rouge et en sueur et son sourire soulagé était sexy et irrésistible.

**« - Je savais que tu serais comme ça. » **Murmura Cloud, ignorant les dégâts sur sa main. Il sourit à Zack, jouissant de l'expression sur son visage béat. Sur une impulsion, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et alla retracer les contours de sa cicatrise sur sa joue gauche avec la pointe de sa langue. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

Zack hocha la tête avec sincérité, fermant les yeux et passant ses bras autour de lui. Il se sentait comme s'il allait fondre, il était si détendu. Ce que Cloud venait de lui faire valait mieux que tout ce que le personnel pouvait lui donner dans une aiguille ou un comprimé.

**« - N'approche pas trop. » **Avertit Cloud. **« - Je dois nous nettoyer. »**

Zack baissa les yeux et vit la main de Cloud maculé de sa propre semence. Il la regarda avec un froncement de sourcil, trouvant la vue étrangement fascinante. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Cloud se retourna et tourna le robinet du lavabo. Il se lava les mains en premier, puis il attrapa un gant de toilette et l'humidifia. Il se retourna pour faire face à Zack et murmura d'approcher. Zack posa les mains sur les épaules du blond tandis que ce dernier nettoyait ses parties génitales. Le brun frissonna un peu à l'agréable sensation et se demanda pourquoi il se sentait si différent quand c'était Cloud qui le faisait.

Cloud termina et reposa le gant dans l'évier avant de remettre le pantalon de Zack en place. Le souffle du brun était encore erratique et ses traits portaient encore l'expression de sa jouissance. Cloud attacha le cordon du pantalon et l'embrassa.

**« - Nous avions l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose tout le temps. » **L'informa-t-il hardiment, ignorant la rougeur de ses joues qu'il sentait sur son visage. Son propre sexe palpitait d'un besoin non-satisfait, mais il le remarquait à peine. Sa satisfaction de donner du plaisir à Zack était plus grande que ses propres envies.

**« - Je… veux… te faire ça. » **Murmura Zack sérieux, alors que son regard était braqué sur Cloud.

Cloud lui sourit doucement. **« - Pas maintenant. Nous devons sortir et être vu avant que quelqu'un n'ait des doutes. »**

* * *

Zack savait qu'il devait agir comme si rien n'avait changé, mais chaque fois qu'il regardait Cloud à partir de ce moment, il sentait les souvenirs revenir en tête et ça le faisait sourire. Il continuait à essayer d'amadouer le blond pour qu'il retourne dans la salle de bain car il était désespérément curieux de savoir ce que ça ferait de lui rendre la pareille. Mais Cloud refusait obstinément d'être parqué et Zack avait poussé plus d'un soupir frustré alors que la journée avançait.

Quelques temps après le déjeuner, ils retournèrent dans la salle d'activités avec le médecin pour ses exercices quotidiens. Il savait qu'il devait faire beaucoup d'effort alors il était enjoué quand Cloud et lui s'installèrent avec le Docteur Clark.

**« - Zack, peux-tu me dire quelle heure il est ? »** Demanda le Docteur Clark spontanément après que Zack ait réussi à trouver l'image du train lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé.

Zack regarda le docteur avec une expression douteuse, puis Cloud. Le blond hocha la tête d'encouragement et Zack se tourna sur son siège pour regarder l'horloge sur le mur derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils de concentration et leva une main, regardant les aiguilles qui bougeaient et le visage rond de l'appareil alors qu'il avait du mal à comprendre la signification des chiffres. Il avait l'habitude de savoir la lire, il en était sûr. Il regarda la grande aiguille de l'horloge, puis la petite.

**« - Quatre. » **Répondit Zack avec incertitude. **« - Quatre… euh… trois ? »**

Le Docteur Clark et Cloud regardèrent la pendule. Il était quatre heures dix-sept. Le médecin poussa un soupir d'espoir et essaya de contenir l'excitation dans sa voix. **« - C'est presque ça, Zack. Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu as été en mesure de regarder l'horloge et comprendre quelle heure il était ? »**

Zack hocha la tête, l'expression un peu perplexe et anxieuse. **« - Qu'est-ce… qui se passe… avec moi ? »**

Cloud se posait silencieusement la même question, mais il était trop essoufflé pour parler d'espoir.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » **Répéta le Docteur Clark lentement, l'air de réfléchir profondément sur le sujet lui-même. **« - C'est trop tôt pour l'affirmer avec certitude, mais je pense que tu pourras bientôt obtenir ta nouvelle chambre, Zack. J'en saurais plus demain après les examens. »**

Cloud luttait pour trouver ses mots, voulant poser une foule de question mais pas sûr de savoir comment les formuler. **« - Euh, Docteur ? Je suis seulement ici depuis quelques jours, mais… n'est-il pas mieux aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'était hier ? »**

Le Docteur Clark hocha la tête. **« - Cela semble être le cas. Toutefois, je dois vous rappeler qu'il est courant pour certains patients de stimuler une soudaine performance qui peut rapidement baisser. » **Il tendit le bras et posa une main rassurante sur le bras de Cloud. **« - Nous en saurons plus bientôt, Cloud. »**

* * *

Ce soir-là, le Docteur Clark parla au téléphone avec le Docteur Matthews dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui. **« - J'ai commandé une caméra et je devrais être en mesure de démarrer l'enregistrement vidéo des rapports rapidement. » **Dit-il. **« - Mais il y a autre chose, je pense que nous devrions en discuter. »**

**« - Sur quoi ? » **Le Docteur Matthews semblait fatigué, mais intrigué.

**« - Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit concernant les crises du patient et son comportement ensuite ? »**

Le Docteur Matthews resta silencieux un moment. **« - Je sais que ses crises ont augmentés pendant l'année passées et elles semblent seulement avoir augmenté depuis que son ami est arrivé. »**

**« - Oui. » **Acquiesça le Docteur Clark patiemment. **« - Mais je faisais allusions aux autres observations concernant son progrès après chaque crise. »**

**« - Et alors ? » **Le Docteur Matthews ne paraissait pas très impressionné.

**« - Je suis presque sûr d'avoir raison. » **Expliqua le Docteur Clark. **« - Le patient expose clairement une augmentation des connaissances cognitives et des fonctions motrice après chaque crise. Hier, Zack a identifié l'image d'un papillon à haute voix pour la première fois… sans bégayer. Aujourd'hui, il sort presque des phrases entières, Karl. Cet après-midi, il a été capable de regarder l'horloge et de consciemment calculer quelle heure il était. Il a plus de conscience maintenant qu'il n'en a jamais eu et ces changements sont survenus après la crise dont tu as été témoin hier matin. »**

Le Docteur Matthews resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Juste quand le Docteur Clark fut sur le point de lui demander s'il était toujours là, il parla à nouveau : **« - Le plan que tu envisages est incroyablement dangereux. » **Dit-il. **« - Pas seulement pour le patient, mais aussi pour une personne qui pourrait être à proximité. »**

**« - Je ne suggère pas que nous commencions tout de suite. » **Se défendit le Docteur Clark. **« - Je suggère juste que ce n'est pas aussi tiré par les cheveux comme nous l'avons pensé une fois. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu es ouvert à ça, le scanner de mon patient devrait prouver que son cerveau est en assez bon état pour que sa condition s'améliore encore. Jusque là nous pouvons continuer à faire comme nous le faisons et je contrôlerais n'importe quels changements après les crises qui se produiront toutes seules. »**

Le Docteur Matthews soupira. **« - Je vais devoir faire couper mes fichus cheveux, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Le Docteur Clark gloussa. **« - En fait, j'espérais que tu renoncerais. Si j'ai raison, ton apparence pourrait s'avérer plus utile que préjudiciable à mon plan. »**

* * *

**« - Je suis juste ici, Zack. » **Dit Cloud dans le micro quand le Docteur Clark lui fit un signe. **« - Ne te fatigue pas et essaye de rester immobile jusqu'à ce que se soit fin, okay ? »**

Zack déglutit et fit un signe de tête. Il était couché sur le dos, sur la surface froide de la plate-forme glissante à laquelle il était attaché. Il s'humecta ses lèvres sèches avec sa langue et serra fortement les yeux quand la plate-forme bougea dans le tunnel. Il commença d'instinct à se débattre quand la partie supérieure de son corps fut à l'intérieur et que la lumière avancé, mais la voix de Cloud parla dans le micro de nouveau, lui conseillant de se calmer.

**« - Il fait bien. » **Fit remarquer le neurologue alors qu'il levait les yeux de sa tâche et regardait attentivement par la fenêtre d'observation. **« - Beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois dont je me souviens. »**

**« - Oui. » **Concorda le Docteur Clark. **« - Je crois que nous pouvons remercier son ami ici présent pour ça. » ** Il sourit à Cloud. Au blond, il murmura **« - Ca a été difficile de recevoir une image exacte la dernière fois, parce que avions dû utiliser un très fort calmant pour le garder docile et ça avait affecté son activité cérébrale. Peut-être que maintenant nous pourrons avoir un scanner plus consciencieux. »**

**« - Cloud ? » **Fit la voix nerveuse de Zack depuis la machine et le bruit commença.

**« - Je suis là. » **Répondit rapidement le blond, ses traits se crispant de douleur quand il vit son amant serrer les poings. **« - Je ne vais nulle part, Zack. Tout ira bien. » **Il pouvait entendre les sons que la machine produisait et il grimaça alors qu'il pensait à quoi ça devait ressembler pour Zack qui était intimement entouré par le bruit. **« - Tu peux le faire. » **Dit-il sur un ton déterminé.

Zack serra les dents et essaya de se concentrer sur la voix de son amant. Le bruit… ça ressemblait à un battement de cœur monstrueux, dénaturé tout autour de lui. Ça lui faisait penser aux capsules et aux monstres et… et un bomme avec les cheveux incroyablement longs, argentés. L'homme avait été son ami, il était sûr de ça. Quelque chose était arrivée… Quelque chose qui avait mal tourné. La réalité se fana autour de lui et un souvenir commença à se former dans sa tête.

* * *

**« - Sephiroth, arrêtes-toi ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? »**

**« - Tu es comme le reste d'entre eux… »**

**« - Père ! Qu'avez-vous fait à Père et aux citadins ? Comment AVEZ-VOUS pu ? »**

**« - Tifaaa ! »**

**« - Zack ? Zack ! Oh dieu, que t'a-t-il fait ? Tifa… je… que dois-je faire ? »**

**« - Cloud… Sephiroth a perdu la tête… tu dois t'occuper de lui… pour moi, okay ? Arrête-le, si tu peux. »**

**« - Je l'arrêterais, Zack. Je l'arrêterais… et je reviendrais pour toi et Tifa. Tenez bon ! »**

**« - J'ai… réussi. Zack. Il est… parti. »**

_**« Oui, celui-ci aussi. Il fera un cobaye parfait. »**_

* * *

**« - Ca va durer encore longtemps ? » **Demanda Cloud, le corps complètement tendu alors qu'il écoutait son amant parlait à haute-voix son souvenir. Ca devrait être encourageant que Zack parle si clairement dans son délire mais c'était effrayant. Il récitait littéralement des choses que Cloud se souvenait de lui avoir dit dans le réacteur, le jour où leurs vies avaient basculées.

**« - Encore un petit moment. » **Répondit le neurologue. Il était également un peu tendu. **« - C'est stupéfiant. Il parle sans obstacle du tout ! »**

**« - Il va faire une crise. » **Le prévint Cloud, la mâchoire crispée. Zack tirait fortement sur ses liens.

**« - Sephiroth… pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Non, Hojo sale bâtard, laisse Cloud tranquille ! » **Zack était complètement immergé dans ses souvenirs et les liens ne le retiendraient pas très longtemps.

**« - Il en avait fait une la fois d'avant aussi. » **Dit le Docteur Clark. **« - Mais regardez-le, Cloud. Il pourrait lâcher prise à cet instant, mais il la contrôle. Il revit ses expériences et leur fait face. »**

Cloud regarda son amant torturé, puis le docteur, la vision floue. **« - C'est cruel. » **Murmura-t-il.

**« - Je sais. » **Acquiesça le Docteur Clark, son expression s'adoucissant. **« - C'est pourquoi vous devez continuer à lui parler jusqu'à ce que se soit fini. Si nous pouvons finir le scanner sans interruption, nous pourrons avoir les données dont nous avons besoin pour l'aider à mieux guérir. Je vous promets que je le mettrais sous calmant aussitôt que ça sera fini. Aidez-le juste à traverser ça, mon garçon. »**

Cloud ferma les yeux et se battu intérieurement. **« - Zack, peux-tu m'entendre ? » **Sa voix était étonnamment calme alors qu'il parlait de nouveau dans le micro. **« - Tout va bien. Je suis là avec toi et je sais ce que tu vois immédiatement. Il ne peut plus nous faire de mal, tu comprends ? »**

Zack frissonna et une sueur froide coula le long de son dos mais il écouta la voix de Cloud et se força à se calmer. **« - Tu vas bien, Sunny ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de Cloud vacilla alors qu'il hochait la tête. **« - Je vais bien. Attends encore un petit peu, Zack. Tout va bien. »**

Ca continua ainsi pendant encore cinq minutes, avec Zack criant des menaces à l'encontre d'Hojo et s'assurant à maintes reprises que Cloud allait bien. Quand le scanner fut terminé, le Docteur Clark n'eut pas besoin d'administrer de tranquillisant à son patient, parce que Zack avait traversé ça.

**_A suivre..._**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre ****7**

**By Xenobia**

* * *

**« - C'est là où la balle a transpercé son crâne. » **Expliqua le neurologue alors qu'il montrait le lobe frontal sur l'image au rayon X. **« - La dernière fois qu'il est venu, la blessure à cet endroit là n'était pas complètement guérie. » **Il arrêta et hocha la tête avec une expression de légère stupéfaction sur ses traits sombres. **« - Elle est partie maintenant. Complètement. Le seul signe qu'il n'ait jamais eu une telle blessure est cette cicatrice sur son front. »**

**« - Donc il est guéri, n'est-ce pas ? » **Cloud jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui dormait sur le lit d'hôpital dans la pièce. Le Docteur Clark lui avait injecté un sédatif aussitôt qu'il avait déterminé que c'était sûr de le faire. Cloud pensait qu'il était étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas mit sous calmant quand il avait eu sa crise, mais pour le moment, il était plus soucieux par la découverte du réel état physique de Zack.

**« - Le tissu de la blessure est réparé. » **Confirma le neurologue avec un signe de tête. **« - Et son activité cérébrale revient à un niveau normal. Mon travail est terminé… guérir la blessure psychologique et aider l'esprit de Zack à communiquer de nouveau est du ressort du Docteur Clark. »**

Cloud regarda le médecin de Zack avec une question dans les yeux et il chercha à comment la poser. **« - Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire plus. »** Commença-t-il soigneusement. **« - Mais pouvez-vous me donner une idée fondamentale de ce que vous projetez de faire maintenant ? »**

Le Docteur Clark passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et regarda son patient endormi un moment avant de répondre. **« - Cloud, quelquefois pour se rétablir d'un traumatisme, la confrontation aux évènements passés est nécessaire. Nous pourrons en discuter plus longuement quand j'aurais eu la chance de l'observer un peu plus pour prendre une décision définitive sur cet autre traitement, d'accord ? »**

Cloud hocha la tête sans un mot, s'étant attendu à une réponse vague dès le début.

* * *

**« - Je me sens bizarre. »**

Cloud regarda Zack, qui était assit sur son lit après s'être reposé pendant deux heures. On l'avait transporté de nouveau ici après le scanner pour qu'il puisse se remettre du nouveau médicament. Cloud fut surpris par la douceur de l'annonce mais il fut plus préoccupé par les conséquences inquiétantes de celle-ci.

**« - Bizarre comment ? »** Il se leva de sa chaise et aida Zack à s'asseoir avant de s'installer à ses côtés et lui frotter le dos lentement.

**« - Tu ne sais pas. » **Dit Zack d'un ton embarrassé. Il regarda l'animal en peluche près de lui et le ramassa pour l'examiner. **« - Sunny est trop lumineux. »** Il leva son regard vers Cloud et le regarda de haut en bas. **« - Tu l'es aussi. J'ai envie… de l'être aussi… je suis deux personnes. »**

Cloud le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil. Ce que Zack décrivait sonnait un peu comme les symptômes qu'il avait souvent eu après s'être plonger trop profondément dans les mauvais souvenirs et se laisser emporter par eux. La netteté vive du monde, le détachement et la confusion… on pouvait dire qu'il connaissait. Bien que la partie où il se sentait comme deux personne le tracassait, cependant.

**« - As-tu l'impression d'être toujours dans un flash-back ? » **Demanda Cloud. Il n'avait jamais entendu Zack adresser ces paroles auparavant, mais le brun n'avait jamais été aussi cohérent jusqu'ici non plus.

Zack hésita un moment avant de secouer la tête. **« - Je ne… crois pas. C'est difficile de… um… me rappeler de ça. Comme… Comme si je n'étais pas moi-même quand c'est arrivé. » **Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête, passant ses doigts dans ses mèches noires. **« - Mal à la tête. »**

Cloud caressa l'épaule de son amant avec douceur. **« - Recouche-toi et repose-toi. Je vais voir si je peux trouver le Docteur Clark pour qu'il vienne t'examiner. »**

* * *

Le médecin sortait de la chambre d'un autre patient lorsque Cloud l'intercepta dans le couloir. **« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? » **Demanda-t-il au blond quand il remarqua l'expression inquiète sur son visage.

**« - Zack est réveillé et je pense que vous devriez entendre les choses qu'il m'a dit. » **Dit Cloud rapidement. **« - Il a aussi mal à la tête. »**

Le médecin le suivit dans la chambre de Zack sans hésiter. Quand ils entrèrent, Zack était couché sur le dos et se frottait le front avec un froncement de sourcils. Il leva les yeux vers eux à mesure qu'ils approchaient et il fit un sourire forcé au docteur. **« - Salut, Doc. »**

**« - Bonjour, Zack. » **Répondit le Docteur Clark avec un sourire en le faisait s'asseoir. **« - Cloud m'a dit que tu avais parlé avec lui de quelque chose d'intéressant. Souhaites-tu le partager avec moi ? »**

Zack haussa les épaules et redit maladroitement au médecin ce qu'il avait dit à Cloud. **« - C'est im… important ? » **Demanda-t-il quant il eut terminé, grimaçant un peu et se frottant de nouveau le front.

Le Docteur Clark tourna une page de son bloc-notes et écrivit quelque chose. **« - En fait, ça l'est. Zack, tu es plus conscient que jamais. Certaines choses que tu as décrites sont des symptômes de stress post-traumatique. As-tu l'impression que certaines choses que tu as vécu depuis ton arrivé ici est arrivé à une autre personne ? »**

**« - Un peu. » **Concorda Zack en hochant la tête. Cloud s'assit à côté de lui et il posa familièrement une main sur le genou du blond.** « - Suis-je deux personnes ? » **Il semblait inquiet de cette possibilité, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une copie de lui surgit de nulle part.

**« - Tu es juste une personne. » **Le rassura le docteur. **« - Mais tu as beaucoup changé en une très courte période, Zack. Tu peux alors avoir l'impression que certaines choses que tu as vécu dans le passé est arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est parce que tu voyais le monde différemment de la façon dont tu le vois maintenant. Peux-tu me dire depuis quand tu es ici dans cette clinique ? »**

Le front de Zack se plissa tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la question. Il marmonna pour lui-même alors qu'il essayait de compter sur ses doigts, mais la douleur à la tête était forte et il renonça. Il haussa les épaules et regarda le docteur d'un air incertain. **« - Mois ? »**

**« - Non. » **Corrigea le docteur doucement. **« - Zackary, tu es arrivé ici il y a quatre ans et tu ne l'as jamais quitté depuis. »**

L'expression de Zack était déconcertée. **« - Quatre ans ? » **Il retourna les renseignements dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre la période. Il grimaça et se prit la tête dans les mains. **« - Com… combien de temps est-ce ? » **Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier dans le fait de dire qu'il était quelque part depuis quatre ans, mais l ne pouvait pas se rappeler où il l'avait entendu auparavant.

Le Docteur Clark échangea un regard avec Cloud, tous les deux essayant de penser à un moyen de parler avec des mots que Zack pourrait comprendre. Finalement, Cloud dit : **« - L'hiver est venu et parti quatre fois depuis que tu es ici. »**

Zack leva la tête et regarda pensivement le blond. Présenté de cette façon-là, ça avait effectivement un sens pour lui. Marrant, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'autant de saisons étaient passées. Évidemment, il se souvenait à peine de quoi que se soit jusqu'au jour où le Docteur lui avait montré le dessin qui lui avait fait se souvenir de Cloud. Auparavant, tout était brouillé et surréaliste comme un rêve dont il se souvenait à peine. Maintenant, il revoyait régulièrement des bribes d'une ancienne vie et Cloud apparaissant dans une grande partie de ces souvenirs. C'était déconcertant et difficile à démêler.

**« - Ma tête me fait… encore mal. » **Murmura Zack, se tendant complètement quand une vive douleur lui martela le crâne.

**« - Je crois que je sais quel est ton problème. » **Déclara sèchement le Docteur Clark. **« - Tu penses trop fort. »**

**« - C'est mauvais de penser ? » **Zack se frotta la tête et fronça les sourcils en regardant le médecin.

**« - Non. » **Ricana le Docteur Clark. **« - Penser est merveilleux et je suis heureux de te voir exercer ton esprit. Cependant, il y a une certaine limite. C'est comme quand tu te froisse un muscle après trop d'effort, Zack. Tu as besoin de faire une pause de temps en temps, comme tout le monde. »**

Zack hocha la tête et Cloud commença à lui masser les tempes avec sollicitude. **« - Êtes-vous sûr que c'est juste l'effort ? » **Demanda le blond avec prudence.

**« - Si ça aurait d'ordre médical, ça aurait été montré dans l'analyse. » **Le rassura le docteur. **« - Zack, je vais te donner de l'Ibuprofène pour tes maux de tête et je voudrais que tu te détendes pour le reste de la journée. Passe du temps avec Cloud et descend quand tu seras reposé. Si tu te sens bien demain, nous essaierons de reconstituer un peu plus tout ça ensemble. »**

**« - Bien. » **Acquiesça Zack. Sa tête était trop douloureuse pour continuer à s'inquiéter à ce sujet, de toute façon. Il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques heures à passer avec Cloud avant que le blond ne doive à nouveau le quitter alors il convenait qu'il était mieux de consacrer son énergie à profiter de la visite. Il sourit impulsivement tandis que le médecin quittait la chambre pour aller chercher les comprimés et il regarda son amant, oubliant momentanément son mal de crâne.

Cloud baissa les yeux quand la main de Zack bougea sur ses genoux et glissa jusqu'à sa cuisse, s'arrêtant tout près de son entrejambe. Il regarda Zack et le trouva en train de lui sourire. **« - Euh… tu as l'air de bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui a mal à la tête. » **Il ne pouvait dire si l'étincelle dans les yeux et le sourire sur les lèvres que Zack avait, était vraiment bon.

**« - Salle de bain plus tard ? »** Interrogea Zack à voix basse. Il fit un clin d'œil suggestif au blond.

**« - Regardez ce que j'ai créé. » **Gémit Cloud à moitié sérieux. **« - Nous verrons. »**

Zack se pencha et mordilla son oreille. **« - Je veux te toucher. » **Murmura-t-il.

Cloud ferma les yeux avec un mélange d'excitation et d'embarras. Il commençait déjà à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et il savait que s'il laissait Zack lui retourner la faveur d'hier, il risquait de perdre la tête et céder à l'ex-SOLDAT sans cervelle.

**« - Euh… il faut attendre à ce sujet. » **Dit Cloud en déglutissant. **« - Je suis… ça fait trop longtemps, Zack. Je dois rester au calme pour le moment, d'accord ? » **Il retira son oreille loin des lèvres de Zack et soupira en voyant la moue que le brun lui fit. **« - Allons, ne me fais pas ton regard de chien battu. Je le veux aussi, je ne pense pas pouvoir m'arrêter de te toucher si on commence. »**

Les lèvres de Zack se fendirent en un sourire coquin. **« - Ouais ? » **Il glissa sa main sur la cuisse de Cloud et alla la poser hardiment sur la bosse qui commençait à se former dans le pantalon. **« - Donc, tu… comme moi, hein ? »**

**« - Question stupide. » **Haleta Cloud, délogeant rapidement la main entreprenante de son entrejambe. **« - Tu sais que je te désire comme toi. Tu sais aussi que nous devons être prudents pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Tu l'as fais pour moi. » **Rappela Zack d'une voix insistante.

Cloud prit conscience qu'il souriait même alors qu'il luttait pour résister aux avances de Zack. **« - Je peux le faire pour toi sans perdre la tête. » **Lui dit-il. **« - Tu ne sais pas à quel point pour moi c'est… euh… »**

**« - C'est ? » **Demanda Zack, grignotant son oreille de nouveau.

Cloud inspira fortement et il tourna la tête pour donner à Zack un rapide baiser chaud. **« - Je te veux. » **Admit-il dans un souffle. **« - Si nous jouons trop, je risque de ne pas avoir assez de bon sens pour arrêter, Zack. »**

Zack soupira de déception, mais sa tête continuait à lui faire mal alors il n'insista pas plus auprès de son amant.

* * *

Tout comme il voulait céder à ses désirs, Cloud continua à résister aux tentatives de Zack pour le faire aller dans la salle de bain de nouveau. Le brun avait retrouvé sa persistance de la pire des manières et Cloud n'avait aucun doute que s'ils s'adonnaient à ce genre de plaisir de nouveau, ils finiraient par avoir entièrement des rapports sexuels. Il essayait d'expliquer à Zack que l'hôpital risquait de déclarer que Cloud avait profité de lui alors qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses esprits.

**« - Tu n'es pas considéré comme assez en état pour être consentant. » **Lui dit le blond doucement. **« - J'ai déjà laissé les choses allées trop loin une fois. Attend encore un peu, d'accord ? Lorsque tu seras admis dans le prochain étage, nous n'aurons plus à être si prudents, tu comprends ? »**

Zack gémit doucement de frustration, mais il hocha la tête. Il comprenait que Cloud pouvait avoir des problèmes s'ils étaient surpris dans une telle position, mais il était difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et ça commençait à l'agacer que les médecins pensent différemment. Il ne comprenait pas non plus tout ces « statuts » dans les étages. Pourquoi devrait-il faire une différence dans quel type de chambre il resterait ?

Plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre ce qui était manifestement au-delà de sa compréhension, l'ancien SOLDAT accepta les limitations même s'il était ulcéré. Il croyait Cloud et il savait que le blond ne lui mentirait pas sur ces choses, surtout qu'il avait démontré à Zack à plus d'une occasion qu'il voulait jouer lui aussi.

Zack se fit une promesse silencieux pour lui-même et pour Cloud qu'il redouble d'effort pour aller mieux, non seulement pour qu'il puisse obtenir sa nouvelle chambre, mais pour qu'un jour, il puisse rentrer à la maison avec le blond.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, après que Cloud soit parti et que les lumières s'éteignent, Zack était couché dans son lit avec sa petite lampe près de lui, attendant que les monstrueuses ombres rampante s'abattent sur lui. Habituellement, elles commençaient à prendre forme aussitôt que la lumière s'éteignait, mais ce soir, elles étaient exceptionnellement en retard. Zack en localisa finalement une dans le coin de la pièce, mais elle ne fit que monter le long du mur comme une salamandre avant de disparaitre. C'était à peine s'il avait été effrayé par la vision et il ne pouvait pas être sûr si c'était son médicament ou un nouveau sentiment de bravoure qui était responsable.

Il bailla alors que ses paupières devenaient lourdes et il tourna sa tête vers le mur où se trouvait la photo de Cloud, serrant Sunny contre lui. Alors que la somnolence l'emportait, il ressentit le courage de s'allonger sous les couvertures et dormir allongé, au lieu de rester collé contre le mur. C'était la première nuit où il se sentait aussi en sécurité pour le faire et ses rêves furent remplis de Cloud et d'espoir pour l'avenir, au lieu de cauchemar.

* * *

Vers le milieu de la semaine, Zack pouvait dire des phrases courtes, sans hésitation ni bégaiement. Il avait aussi apprit à lire l'heure et il allait souvent attendre Cloud près des portes de sécurité quand l'heure des visites approchait. Les jours étaient encore assez chauds pour rester à l'extérieur alors Cloud passé quelques heures avec Zack dans la cour chaque après-midi. Actuellement, ils venaient de jouer au ballon et faisaient une pause en regardant les nuages quand une question apparut dans l'esprit de Zack.

**« - Cloud ? »**

Le blond tourna la tête et regarda Zack, qui avait sa tête sur son épaule. **« - Hmm ? »**

**« - Quel âge j'ai ? »**

La réponse fut immédiatement pour le blond, mais il s'arrêta et choisit de faire réfléchir Zack à la place. **« - Eh bien, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et tu as presque deux ans de plus que moi, alors quel âge penses-tu que ça te fait ? »**

Zack resta pensif un moment alors que Cloud passait ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes. **« - Euh… vingt-sept ? »**

Cloud sourit. **« - C'est exact. Bon travail, Zack. »**

Le brun lui rendit son sourire et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Cloud. **« - Je ne me sens pas avoir vingt-sept ans. » **Murmura-t-il contre la peau claire.

**« - Que veux-tu dire… tu te sens plus vieux que ça, ou plus jeune ? »**

Zack réfléchit à la question pendant un moment. **« - Jeune. » **Répondit-il avec hésitation.

Cloud se souvint qu'il avait découvert quelque chose quand il avait finalement commencé à faire un peu de recherche sur les améliorations Mako pour son propre esprit. **« - C'est à cause de la Mako. » **Dit-il lentement, songeur. **« - Je voulais en savoir plus quand… des choses… ont commencé à m'arriver. Tu te sens ainsi parce que la Mako ralentit le processus de vieillissement. » **Il soupira. **« - Le temps où nous resterons en vie n'aura pas beaucoup à voir avec l'âge de nos corps, Zack. Physiquement, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup plus vieux que quand nous avons reçu les premières injections. Nous allons être bloqués dans nos vingt ans durant un certain temps. »**

**« - Combien de temps ? » **Demanda Zack avec curiosité.

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Aucune idée. Je suppose que nous allons encore rester fondamentalement les mêmes quand tous nos autres amis commenceront à avoir des cheveux blancs et des rides. »**

_« Ce qui était partiellement un des pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rester avec Reno. »_

Cette discussion sur l'âge rappela quelque chose à Cloud. Il passa mentalement en revue ce mois et le jour qu'ils étaient, et il faillit se taper le front quand la réponse lui vint. **« - Zack, ton anniversaire est dans quelques jours. »**

**« - Moi ? »**

Le blond hocha la tête, ses yeux suivant un nuage de forme étrange qui flottait au-dessus d'eux. **« - Ouais, au début de la semaine prochaine. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu auras envie de faire pour ton anniversaire ? »**

Zack ne pensait qu'à une chose qu'il voulait. **« - Passer la nuit avec toi. » **Murmura-t-il.

Cloud sourit doucement et caressa l'épaule de l'autre homme. **« - Je vais parler au médecin à ce sujet. Peut-être que nous pourrions avoir un droit de sortie pour une journée ou quelque chose. »**

* * *

**« - Hum**** vous voulez que je vous fournisse un droit de sortie pour Zack pour l'emmener en ville avec vous ? » **Le Docteur Clark semblait plus intrigué que réticent, un bon signe. **« - Si vous étiez venu me demander ça la semaine dernière, j'aurais été tenté de dire non. Mais le niveau de guérison de Zack est assez impressionnant, maintenant que je peux être en mesure de comprendre. Il y a quelques règles que vous devrez suivre cependant. »**

Cloud hocha la tête. **« - Je le ferais. »**

**« - J'ai bien peur que je devrais venir avec lui ou envoyer une infirmière avec vous. S'il commence à avoir une de ses crises, il faudra quelqu'un avec des connaissances médicales à portée de main pour l'empêcher de perdre le contrôle. »**

L'expression de Cloud chuta un peu. **« - Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera. »**

**« - Je voudrais vous donner deux jours pour une intimité totale si je le pouvais. » **Fit le Docteur. **« - Mais je prends déjà un grand risque en acceptant de le laisser sortir. J'imagine que vous préférez que se soit moi qui vienne plutôt que quelqu'un qui ne comprendrait pas vos besoins, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Cloud sentit son visage s'échauffer. **« - Euh… je crois que je sais où vous voulez en venir. »**

Le Docteur Clark sourit. **« - Je vais réserver ma chambre à l'auberge et vous ne verrez même pas que je suis là. Je viens seulement pour le meilleur intérêt de Zack. Il a une évaluation à venir la semaine prochaine et je préfère qu'il n'y ait pas de problème. Le plus tôt je pourrais prouver qu'il est suffisamment stable pour aller de l'avant, plus vite il aura sa chambre privée et de plus grands privilèges. »**

Cloud hocha la tête avec impatience. Soudain, ça ne semblait pas une mauvaise chose d'avoir ce médecin auprès de Zack. Il avait filmé ses séances avec Zack afin de fournir une preuve visuelle de ses progrès au directeur. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était de faire régresser les choses par négligence.

Le médecin feuilleta quelques papiers concernant Zack et secoua la tête. **« - C'est bizarre… ça n'a pas l'air très différent de l'ancien fichier que j'ai retrouvé sur lui. Avec son apparence actuelle, tout comme la vôtre, je ne lui aurais pas donné plus de vingt-et-un ans. Etes-vous certain qu'il va avoir vingt-huit ans ? »**

Cloud sourit légèrement et hocha la tête. **« - J'en suis certain. Nous ne faisons pas nos âges à cause de la Mako, c'est tout. »**

Le Docteur Clark était visiblement intrigué. **« - Comme c'est intéressant. Nous apprenons quelque chose de nouveau chaque jour, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que je pourrais tenter de me faire un lifting à base de Mako. »**

Cloud rigola légèrement.

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes se réjouissaient de l'anniversaire de Zack et c'était difficile de rester patient alors que le jour approchait. L'empressement de Zack le distrayait durant sa séance quotidienne. Sachant que l'esprit du patient était focalisé sur cette journée spéciale, le Docteur Clark se montra clément avec lui. Il l'encouragea à se concentrer et aida Zack à garder son esprit tournait vers ses exercices, pour éviter de donner des marques négatives dans sa progression.

Cloud aussi était distrait et il oublia d'appeler à la maison pour tenir Tifa au courant des progrès réalisés durant la semaine et demander des nouvelles des enfants. Ce fut la serveuse qui l'appela et le sermonna pour ça. Quand elle découvrit que l'anniversaire de Zack approchait, elle comprit les raisons de cet oubli et dit à Cloud de ne pas s'inquiéter pour eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient célébré cette journée spéciale.

**« - Je veux que vous passiez tous les deux un bon moment ensemble. » **Lui dit-elle. **« - Shiva sait à quel point vous en avez besoin. Prend soin de toi, Cloud. »**

Il la remercia et raccrocha avant de se rendre à la salle d'activité pour voir si Zack avait terminé son exercice de concentration de cet après-midi. L'infirmière était justement en train de ranger les cartes et les puzzles lorsque le blond arriva et elle le salua poliment avant de se lever de sa chaise.

**« - Bon travail, Zack. » **Le félicita l'infirmière. **« - Tu aurais pu faire un peu mieux mais c'est toujours une amélioration. » **Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de l'ancien Soldat avec émotion avant de s'éloigner.

Zack se leva et sourit à Cloud. Il entendit le ventre de Cloud grogner et il rigola en caressant son propre ventre. **« - J'ai faim moi aussi. » **Dit-il. Il regarda la pendule et plissa les yeux de concentration. **« - C'est presque l'heure du dîner, non ? »**

Cloud hocha la tête. **« - Il reste encore quinze minutes. » **Acquiesça-t-il. **« - Pourquoi ne pas aller au distributeur et je nous achèterais de quoi grignoter en attendant. »**

* * *

Le jour arriva enfin et Cloud arriva en tout début de matinée pour récupérer son amant. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème : Il ne pouvait pas transporter plus d'un passager sur Fenrir et le Docteur Clark devait venir avec eux.

**« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, Cloud. » **L'apaisa le médecin. **« - Vous pouvez laisser votre moto ici et nous allons prendre ma voiture pour aller à Kalm. Nous reviendrons demain et vous savez que nous avons un bon système de sécurité dans le garage. »**

Cloud acquiesça de la tête. Fenrir serait probablement plus en sécurité stationnée dans l'hôpital qu'à l'extérieur de toute façon. Il avait acheté un cadeau d'anniversaire pour son amant avant de venir le chercher, mais il n'était pas sûr que Zack aimerait, alors il décida de garder un œil sur lui pendant qu'ils seraient en ville et de voir ce qui attirerait son attention. Il sourit au brun qui avait son laissé-passé autour du cou et curieusement l'étiquette.

**« - Tu es prêt à y aller ? » **Demanda Cloud.

Zack acquiesça avec joie et passa un bras autour de lui. Il aimait vraiment la tenue que Cloud portait aujourd'hui. Le pantalon en cuir noir moulait parfaitement ses fesses et le chandail vert forêt était sa couleur favorite. Zack jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre tenue vestimentaire de l'hôpital et il soupira. Il n'allait pas réussir à s'intégrer aux villageois. Tout le monde allait voir qu'il était malade.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **Demanda Cloud quand il remarqua l'expression sur le visage de Zack.

**« - J'ai l'air malade. » **Se plaignit le brun doucement.

Cloud fronça les sourcils à ça et regarda le docteur. **« - Y-a-t-il une règle contre le fait qu'il porte des vêtements normaux ? » **Il avait vu d'autres patients portaient des vêtements ordinaires, mais il n'était pas sûr si le statut de Zack lui permettait de faire la même chose.

**« - C'est plus facile de les reconnaitre quand ils sortent en ville en groupe. » **Répondit le Docteur Clark. **« - Mais il n'y a aucune raison que Zack ne puisse pas avoir sa propre garde-robe. Les hommes et les femmes à notre charge ont un bracelet d'identification afin de les reconnaitre en tant que patient de cet hôpital, de sorte qu'il n'est donc pas important de ce qu'il porte. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, Zack n'avait simplement personne pour lui fournir des vêtements civils. » **En fait, le Docteur Clark avait envisagé plus d'une fois d'acheter des vêtements pour Zack, mais il était toujours si occupé qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de le faire.

**« - Tu entends, Zack ? » **Cloud sourit chaleureusement à son amant. **« - Nous pouvons t'acheter des vêtements de ville. Il faudra laisser quelqu'un prendre tes mesures, mais tu n'auras plus à porter ces uniformes tout le temps. »**

Les yeux de Zack s'illuminèrent. **« - Ca ne sera pas un problème ? » **Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Pas du tout. J'ai apporté beaucoup de gils supplémentaires et j'ai fais quelques livraisons nocturnes ici et là pour remplir un peu plus ma cagnotte. T'acheter quelques vêtements ne sera pas un problème. »**

Zack lui sourit et Cloud resserra son étreinte sur lui alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Zack lui avait toujours facilement fait cet effet-là.

* * *

Zack décida qu'il aimait les pommes d'amour et il était un peu triste de n'avoir jamais la chance d'en gouter une avant aujourd'hui. Il se tenait aux côtés du médecin et mangeait joyeusement alors que Cloud scannait les boutiques qui bordaient la rue.

**« - Il y a un magasin de vêtement. » **Déclara le blond en le pointant du doigt. **« - Pourquoi ne pas attendre ici avec le Docteur Clark pendant que je vais jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur ? »**

Zack hocha la tête sans un mot et mâchait ce qu'il avait en bouche. Il regarda son amant s'éloigner, les yeux fixés sur le bas du dos de Cloud, admirant ses fesses bien moulées. A côté de lui, le Docteur Clark écrivait quelque chose sur son bloc-notes. Il était toujours en train d'écrire lui semblait-il. Zack regrettait de ne pas savoir lire plus que quelques lignes d'un conte pour enfant, parce qu'il savait que ce que le docteur écrivait avait un rapport avec lui.

**« - Est-ce que je fais bien ? » **Demanda Zack après avoir avalé.

Le médecin leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. **« - Tu fais mieux que bien, mon garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maintenant. Tu es ici pour profiter de ton anniversaire et être avec ton… euh… petit-ami. »** Il n'y avait pas lieu de continuer à parler de Cloud comme un 'ami'. Il était évident pour tout le monde maintenant que les deux hommes avaient été amants. Aussi bizarre que soit l'idée d'un couple du même sexe pour un homme de la génération du Docteur Clark, il ne pouvait nier que Zack et Cloud coexistaient mieux que la plupart des couples hétérosexuels.

**« - Cloud et moi pourrons-nous nous marier ? »**

Le Docteur Clark fut tellement surpris par la brusque question qu'il laissa tomber son stylo. Il se hâta de s'accroupir pour le récupérer et il essaya de réfléchir à une réponse à donner au jeune homme qu'il pourrait comprendre.

**« - Je voudrais pouvoir te dire oui. » **Expliqua le médecin précautionneusement. **« - Mais autant que je sache, le mariage est quelque chose que seul un homme et une femme peut faire. Tu peux être avec Cloud mais je ne pense pas que c'est légal pour deux garçons pour se marier. »**

Zack lui lança un regard qui disait qu'il pensait que c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendu. **« - Pourquoi ? Je l'aime. Il m'aime. » **Il disait une vérité déchirante avec la sincérité d'un enfant et le médecin eut presque envie de pleurer.

**« - Il y a plus que ça dans un mariage. » **Déclara maladroitement le docteur Clark.

**« - Vous voulez dire plus que de l'amour ? » **Persista Zack, inclinant un peu la tête. **« - Je pensais que c'était la raison pour laquelle les gens se marient. »**

**« - Ca l'est. » **Acquiesça le médecin. **« - Mais… tu vois, le mariage a été inventé pour unir les hommes et les femmes et légitimer les enfants qu'ils ont ensembles. »**

**« - Les enfants sont pas… légitimes sans mariage ? » **Zack fronça les sourcils. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

**« - ****Ils… ils le sont. » **Le Docteur Clark s'énervait en voyant qu'il ne faisait qu'un peu plus creusé le trou. **« - C'est juste que… légalement un enfant est un bâtard si la mère n'est pas marié avec le père. »**

Zack écarquilla les yeux. **« - Ce n'est pas gentil de les appeler ainsi. »**

**« - Je sais. » **Dit rapidement le médecin. **« - C'est un terme obsolète qui doit être aboli. Ne te mets pas dans un tel état pour ça, mon garçon. Peut-être qu'un jour, Cloud et toi pourrez trouver un prêtre qui accepterait de vous marier tous les deux. A l'heure actuelle, tu ne pourrais pas l'épouser, même si l'un de vous était une femme, Zack. Nous ne permettons pas à nos patients de se marier avant d'avoir atteint un état de stabilité permanente, tu comprends ? »**

Zack soupira. **« - En quelque sorte. Je suis désolé de vous avoir ennuyé, Doc. » **Il regarda le docteur sincèrement. Il voyait bien l'agitation du plus âgé et il l'aimait trop pour l'avoir fait intentionnellement. Il ne comprenait pas les règles derrière le mariage mais il savait que le Docteur essayait d'être gentil du fait de les lui expliquer.

**« - Ne t'en fais pas. » **Lui assura le Docteur Clark en adressant un sourire tendre et paternel à Zack. **« - Ma fille me posait quelques questions difficiles pour moi quand elle était jeune. C'est relever un vrai défi de créativité que d'essayer d'expliquer les choses difficiles de la vie. »**

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un groupe de personne qui faisait de toute évidence parti d'un quelconque gang de rue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient à Kalm était une interrogation, mais le Docteur Clark supposa qu'il s'agissait de voyageurs. Celui qui devait être le chef remarqua l'uniforme hospitalier de Zack et la blouse médicale du docteur et il s'arrêta. Ses amis s'immobilisèrent derrière lui et examinèrent Zack avec un intérêt inamical.

**« - Regardez ça. » **Dit le chef avec un sourire méchant. **« - Nous avons un nain mental ici. »**

Deux femmes dans le groupe se mirent à rire. L'une d'elle avait ce qui ressemblait à une goupille de sécurité sur sa narine gauche, et l'autre aurait pu être intéressante si elle n'avait pas un sourire méprisant ornant ses lèvres peintes en rouge.

Zack ne comprenait pas. **« - Je ne suis pas un nain. »** Il baissa les yeux vers lui-même. Les nains étaient des gens petits, n'est-ce pas ? Comme il faisait près d'une tête de plus que le gars trapu qui avait fait ce commentaire, il se demanda si le gars avait des hallucinations. **« - Vous devriez parler à mon médecin. » **Offrit-il sincèrement. **« - Il pourra vous aider à mieux voir. »**

Les membres du gang rigolèrent et le leader plissa les yeux. **« - Mec, tu es idiot et un malade comme toi devrais pas parler, mon pote. »**

L'expression amicale de Zack disparu et il murmura du bout des lèvres au médecin. **« - L'appellation "nain" était une insulte, non ? Parce que ma tête ne marche pas bien ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Répondit le Docteur Clark avec colère, regardant avec des yeux plissés le coupable et sa bande. **« - Il insultait ton intelligence. Il suffit de les ignorer, Zackary. » **Il regarda autour d'eux avec espoir. Normalement, il y avait un service de paix du WRO, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait pas un seul membre dans les environs.

Zack était bien conscient de ce qu'il pourrait faire à cet homme grossier s'il le voulait. Quelque chose lui disait que s'il agissait sur l'envie, il aurait alors lui-même des problèmes et gâcherait son évaluation. Il permit donc au médecin de le prendre par le bras et commençait à l'entrainer vers la boutique où Cloud se trouvait, essayant d'ignorer les sarcasmes et quolibets de la bande.

Le chef bondit cependant en avant, se plaçant devant Zack et lui coupant sa retraite. **« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as peur de moi ? »**

**« - Pas vraiment. » **Fit Zack en haussant les épaules et souriant à l'homme.

**« - Hum, il est mignon. » **Dit alors la femme avec l'espèce de goupille dans le nez. Elle s'interposa entre le chef de gang et Zack, levant vers l'ancien SOLDAT des yeux verts curieux. **« - Je me demande ce que ce serait de baiser avec un malade mental. »**

Le chef l'empoigna rudement par le bras et l'entraina derrière lui. **« - Ne pense même pas à toucher cette merde. » **La prévint-il. Quand il vit le regard de Zack, il sourit. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu as, lopette ? »**

**« - Laissez-la tranquille. » **Dit Zack simplement, ses yeux bleu-violets se plissant. Chevaleresque par nature, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à regarder une femme se faire traiter de cette façon, même si elle lui faisait un peu peur.

Le chef de gang lui répondit par un coup de poing dans le nez. La tête de Zack tourna sur le côté et il sentait du sang chaud s'écoulait de ses narines et sur ses lèvres. Le Docteur Clark poussa un cri d'effroi et le brun tourna lentement la tête pour regarder son agresseur.

**« - Vous ne devriez pas faire ça à nouveau. » **Le mit en garde doucement Zack, sans faire attention à l'humidité collante dégoulinant de son nez.

**« - Ah ouais ? » **Le voyou leva de nouveau le bras pour un autre coup et le Docteur Clark bondit devant Zack avec les mains levées en signe de supplication.

**« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire de… » **Essaya-t-il de dire. Il se retrouva à terre quand le poing du chef le frappa au visage.

Zack regarda avec des yeux écarquillait son médecin tomber au sol. Il regarda ensuite son agresseur dans les yeux, secoua la tête et fonça sur lui. Furieux que cet homme ait frappé celui qui était pour lui la chose la plus proche d'un père que Zack avait connu au fil des ans, il envoya son genou dans le plexus du chef et lui donna ensuite un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Les autres garçons de la bande crièrent et se jetèrent sur Zack, mais entretemps son vieil entrainement militaire avait refait surface en lui et le brun avait évité chaque attaque avec une adresse instinctive qu'il ne savait même pas avoir.

* * *

Satisfait de la sélection de vêtement pour homme que le magasin proposait, Cloud s'approcha de la vendeuse pour discuter de la situation. **« - J'ai un… ami… qui a besoin de nouveau vêtements. » **Dit-il. **« - Et il faudrait qu'on lui prenne les mesures. Pouvez-vous le faire ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. **« - Vous n'avez qu'à emmener votre ami et… »**

Une agitation provenant de l'extérieur la distrait et elle regarda par la vitrine avec un froncement de sourcil. **« - Oh mon dieu, il y a une bagarre là-bas ! »**

Cloud se retourna et regarda dans la direction qu'elle indiquait. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit Zack combattre un groupe entier de voyou, tandis que le Docteur Clark parlait inefficacement en se remettant debout.

**« - Je dois y aller. » **Déclara Cloud, levant une main pour tirer son épée dans dos alors qu'il poussait la porte de magasin.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Zack et il sentit un frisson lui remontait la colonne vertébrale tandis que son amant esquivait savamment un coup de pied et frappait son agresseur avec un coup de pied dans le ventre. Sans les vêtements de l'hôpital, Cloud n'aurait pas été capable de dire que quoi que se soit était arrivé à Zack. Actuellement, il était un SOLDAT en action, battant ses adversaires avec une adresse au combat qu'une personne moyenne ne pouvait pas maitriser. Deux des voyous gisaient au sol en train de gémir et les deux femmes du gang avait reculé afin de rester en dehors de la bagarre.

Cloud atteignit la mêlée et il mit l'épaisse lame de son épée contre la gorge du chef. **« - Ca suffit. » **

Tout le monde s'immobilisa parfaitement. Certains passants filmés l'évènement avec leur téléphone portable et le Docteur Clark lissa ses vêtements et regarda Cloud avec méfiance. **« - Ne fait pas n'importe quoi sous la colère, Cloud. » **Prévint-il.

Zack vint se poster aux côtés de son amant et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Cloud le regarda du coin de l'œil et lui murmura : **« - Qui a commencé ? »**

**« - Il a frappé le Doc. » **Zack haussa les épaules. **« - Alors je lui ai rendu son coup. Nous avons essayé de partir, mais ils ne nous ont pas laissé tranquille. »**

Cloud fronça les sourcils en voyant le sang couler du nez de son amant. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

Zack essuya distraitement le sang et regarda le liquide rouge sur ses doigts. **« - Ouais. J'ai perdu ma pomme d'amour aussi. » **Il regarda tristement la friandise maintenant en miette qui se trouvait par terre aux pieds de l'homme que Cloud tenait en respect avec la pointe de son épée.

**« - Je t'en achèterais une autre. » **Dit Cloud rapidement. Il dévisagea le chef de gang. **« - Pourquoi les avez-vous attaqués ? »**

**« - Je n'aime pas les gens fous. » **Dit l'homme avec courage, tournant un regard méprisant vers Zack.

Cloud ferma les yeux et soupira, luttant contre la colère qui l'envahissait suite à cette réponse cruelle. **« - Peut-être qu'un jour, ça sera quelqu'un que vous aimerez. » **Gronda-t-il. **« - J'espère que non, pour leur bien. » **Il vit certains gardiens de la paix du WRO se dirigeaient vers eux et il éloigna son épée du cou du voyou et la rengaina. **« - On dirait que vous allez passer la nuit en prison, les gars. Quelle chance. »**

Lorsque la milice de la paix furent près d'eux, le Docteur Clark montra sa carte d'identité et expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait des témoins qui parlèrent en son nom et au nom de Zack aussi, et la bande fut donc facilement mit en faute pour le dérangement. Les membres de la bande furent arrêtés et emmenés tandis que le capitaine du WRO termina le rapport.

**« - C'est une bonne chose que votre ami puisse prendre soin de lui. » **Fit l'homme avec un hochement de tête. **« - Ces gars viennent en ville de temps en temps quand ils sont en déplacement et ils nous causent un tas d'ennui. C'est un peu réconfortant de voir qu'il y a eut un juste retour des choses quand ils ont cru s'en prendre à une cible facile. »**

L'homme reconnu le nom de Cloud quand il regarda sa carte d'identité et qu'il écrivait les informations sur son rapport. **« - Hé, vous êtes un des amis du commissaire Tuesti, pas vrai ? » **Il rendit la carte d'identité au blond et étudia son visage.

**« - Ouais. » **Confirma Cloud doucement. **« - Reeve et moi sommes amis. »**

**« - Eh bien, s'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour vous, faites-le nous savoir Monsieur Strife. » **Déclara le capitaine du WRO en faisant un salut. **« - Les amis du commissaires sont nos amis. »**

Cloud rougit un peu et hocha la tête, passant distraitement un bras autour de celui de Zack. **« - Merci. »**

Zack regarda le docteur Clark avec une expression inquiète. **« - Suis-je en danger ? »**

Le médecin semblait un peu confus. **« - En danger ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, mon garçon ? »**

**« - J'ai frappé ces gars là. » **Dit Zack en désignant la bande qui était encadré par la milice. **« - N'est-ce pas gâcher mon… euh… truc ? »**

Le Docteur Clark eut un petit rire et se frotta l'arrête du nez. **« - L'évaluation ? Pas du tout. Tu n'as pas donné le premier coup et tu as agi pour me défendre quand ils n'ont pas voulu nous laisser tranquilles. Je ferais en sorte que cette bagarre n'entache rien sur ton rapport d'évaluation, Zack. »**

Le brun sourit. **« - Cool. »**

Cloud examina le nez de Zack avec inquiétude. **« - Allons dans la boutique de vêtement et tu me monteras ton nez, d'accord ? Ensuite, nous t'achèterons de nouveaux vêtements et remplacerons ta pomme d'amour. »**

Zack hocha la tête et lança au blond un regard empli d'une profonde gratitude.

_**A suivre…**_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre 8**

**By Xenobia**

La vendeuse de la boutique de vêtement se montra très compréhensive et serviable. Elle était allée chercher des mouchoirs en papiers quand Cloud était revenu avec Zack et le Docteur et avait même proposé de leur prêter la trousse de secours qui était dans la réserve s'ils en avaient besoin. Ayant été elle-même témoin de la perturbation, elle admirait tant Zack que Cloud pour avoir tenu tête à ce problématique gang de rue.

**« - J'ai de l'aspirine dans la trousse de soins si vous en avez besoin. » **Dit-elle alors que Cloud essuyait le sang qui avait coulé sur les lèvres de Zack.

**« - Avec la perte de sang ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour le moment. » **Déclara le Docteur Clark poliment. **« - Mais nous apprécions le geste. »**

Cloud termina sa tâche et guida la main de Zack jusqu'à son nez. **« - Voilà, il suffit de pincer l'arête pendant quelques minutes. »**

Zack obéit et Cloud se leva et sortit le portefeuille de son pantalon. **« - Je vais aller lui acheter un soda un peu plus loin. » **Dit-il distraitement au médecin. **« - Voulez-vous quelque chose ? »**

**« - Une citronnade sera parfait. » **Répondit le Docteur Clark.

Cloud hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Zack le regarda s'éloigner et continua à pincer son nez entre ses doigts. Il regarda son médecin avec interrogation. **« - Combien de temps dois-je faire ça ? »**

**« - Quelques minutes devrait faire l'affaire. » **Répondit le Docteur avec un sourire. Il voulu ensuite faire un compliment à Zack sur ses aptitudes au combat, mais il pensa que c'était mieux de ne pas encourager des comportements violents. Zack était encore dans une phase d'apprentissage et jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit complètement guérit, il était encore impressionnable.

Cloud revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant trois boissons dans les bras et une autre pomme d'amour entre les dents. Il sourit avec le bâton de la friandise dans la bouche alors que ses compagnons le soulageaient d'une partie de son fardeau.

**« - Tiens, c'est pour toi. » **Murmura le blond en saisissant la pomme et la lui tendant.

Zack la prit et le remercia avec un sourire. Cloud se tourna vers la vendeuse et lui demanda si elle pouvait prendre les mesures de Zack. Elle se mit immédiatement au travail et Zack coopéra bien. Cloud se chargea de lui tenir la boisson et la friandise de son amant, afin qu'ils ne le distraient pas et le fasse se tortiller alors que la vendeuse faisait son travail.

Environ une heure plus tard, Zack était le propriétaire de cinq nouvelles tenues et deux paires de chaussures. Il se tenait devant le miroir et regarda son reflet, tandis que Cloud faisait quelques ajustements. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans le miroir et ils se sourirent mutuellement.

**« - Tu as l'air bien. » **Lui dit Cloud sincèrement.

Le pull à la couleur sombre du vin ainsi que le jeans gris délavé allaient bien à Zack. Les chaussures noires complétaient l'ensemble et il était difficile pour lui de résister à embrasser le brun. La seule chose qui manquait c'était l'habituelle coiffure de Zack en pique. Cloud passa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes et douces et considéra son amant d'un air pensif.

**« - Hey Zack, tu veux que j'essaye de coiffer tes cheveux pour toi ? » **Cloud n'était pas vraiment un coiffeur spécialiste, ses propres cheveux défiant toutes les lois de la gravité. Mais le pire qu'il pourrait faire serait d'utiliser trop de laque et de gel au point que Zack doivent se laver les cheveux après ça.

**« - Ca serait amusant. » **Acquiesça Zack avec un hochement de tête.

Cloud vit le regard du Docteur Clark avant qu'il ne puisse le dissimuler et le blond fit un sourire amusé à l'homme. **« - Y'a-t-il une règle contre l'utilisation de la laque sur les patients ou quelque chose ? »**

**« - Seulement si l'on peut en mettre dans les yeux de quelqu'un. » **Répondit le Docteur sur un ton à moitié amusé. **« - J'ai vu comment Zack avait l'habitude de coiffer ses cheveux. »**

Cloud laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'avoir pu se retenir. **« - Je ne pense pas que je puisse obtenir le même résultat. Zack avait un talent particulier pour ses cheveux. »**

**« - Ne vous faites pas mal dans l'effort. » **L'avertit le médecin avec amusement.

* * *

**« - Ce truc sent bizarre. » **Se plaignit Zack alors que Cloud mettait une autre pulvérisation de laque sur ses cheveux.

**« - Je sais. » **Dit le blond avec un sourire. Il coiffa une autre mèche noire avec son peigne et mit encore de la laque dessus. **« - Je ne vais pas en utiliser plus. Nous avons presque terminé. »**

Zack observa l'intérieur de la chambre d'auberge où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Il commença à réaliser que Cloud et lui étaient seuls maintenant. Le Doc était allé voir un film et il se trouvait dans une autre chambre. Ce qui signifiait que Zack avait Cloud pour lui tout seul et il n'y aurait personne pour les déranger. Il se mit à sourire alors que son esprit lui évoquait des images de toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » **Demanda Cloud avec un sourire. Il coiffait un autre endroit sur la tête de Zack et le pulvérisa de laque à nouveau.

**« - Je vais te le dire dans une minute. » **Répondit le brun avec un clin d'œil.

Cloud se figea. **« - Je connais ce regard. Tu as quelque chose en tête, Zack. »**

Zack haussa les épaules et essaya de prendre un air innocent. **« - Non, je n'ai rien. »**

Les yeux bleus de Cloud l'observèrent alors qu'il posait la laque sur la petite table. **« - Si tu en as. Je te connais trop bien. »**

Zack tourna la tête vers lui et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Cloud. Il aimait la bouche du blond. **« - Peut-être que tu as raison. » **Fit-il en souriant à son amant, appréciant la manière dont leurs lèvres se frôlèrent presque et le souffle chaud qui caressait sa peau. Il fut prit par surprise lorsque Cloud prit son doigt dans sa bouche et le caressa avec sa langue. Son souffle se coupa et il regarda la façon dont les lèvres se refermaient autour de son doigt.

**« - Cloud. » **Zack murmura son nom avec nostalgie et tendresse.

Cloud n'avait pas voulu sucer le doigt de Zack à l'origine. Il avait juste réagit à l'instinct et quand le brun avait commencé à le bouger d'avant en arrière, il avait déplacé sa bouche dans le mouvement. Il regarda fixement dans les yeux de Zack et eut l'impression que sa température corporelle monta avec le désir. Il n'avait pas fait un mauvais travail avec les cheveux de Zack, pensa-t-il. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus au Zack qu'il avait rencontré et cela renforça son désir pour lui. La porte était fermée et le Docteur Clark lui avait dit que sauf s'il y aurait une situation d'urgence, il ne viendrait pas les déranger avant demain matin. Il n'y avait donc rien sur leur chemin pour les empêcher de soulager leurs besoins.

Cloud libéra le doigt de Zack de sa bouche et il était sur le point de faire une suggestion quand le brun le saisit brusquement par la taille et l'attira sur ses genoux. Cloud n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'enfourcher Zack ou de tomber à terre, et avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre mot de protestation, la bouche du brun rencontra la sienne pour un baiser chaux, exigeant. Cloud fondit pratiquement dans ses bras et il mordit légèrement les lèvres du brun pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche et la langue de Zack pénétra dans la sienne. Il réalisa qu'il gémissait et il essayait de se contenir, gêné par son comportement et ses propres besoins.

Zack dégrafa la braguette du pantalon en cuir du blond et l'attira plus fermement contre lui. Il sentit l'érection de Cloud rencontrer la sienne et il émit un son qui ressemblait à la fois à un grognement et un ronronnement de joie. La texture et le parfum du blond lui était douloureusement familier et irrésistible. Sans même y réfléchir, il se leva et porta son amant jusqu'au lit. Cloud s'accrocha à lui avec une ténacité sensuelle, sa bouche chaude se pressant avidement contre celle de Zack.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit et Zack plaqua instinctivement ses hanches entre les cuisses de Cloud, voulant désespérément quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Il gémit le nom du blond et haleta doucement contre ses lèvres, glissant sa main sous le pull de Cloud pour toucher les muscle dessous. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le mamelon droit du blond et il le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse, tirant un frisson de plaisir à son compagnon.

**« - Je te veux si fort. » **Haleta Cloud, ses propres mains partant à l'exploration du corps de son amant.

Si le langage du corps de Zack était une indication, le sentiment était réciproque. Cloud avait peu de doute que son amant se souviendrait très facilement de la mécanique de l'amour. Zack avait toujours été enclin à l'érotisme et même si son esprit ne pouvait se rappeler tous les souvenirs, son corps s'en souviendrait sûrement une fois qu'ils auront commencé. La bouche de Zack revint se poser sur la sienne et l'érection de Cloud durcit un peu plus dans son pantalon alors que la langue du brun caressait l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Zack marqua une pause assez longue pour aider Cloud à se débarrasser de son pull. Il reprit la bouche du blond une fois le vêtement retiré et jeté au sol. Il gémit faiblement quand il sentit les mains rendues calleuse à causes des batailles de Cloud se faufilait sur sa peau de son ventre. Il lui rendit son toucher, bougeant sa main de gauche à droite sur la poitrine du blond alors qu'il taquinait un mamelon à la fois. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps, il glissa sa main jusqu'au renflement qui se trouvait entre les cuisses de Cloud. Cette fois, le blond ne protesta pas… en fait, il se cambra avec empressement à ce contact et se frotta contre la main tâtonnante de Zack.

Avec une dextérité qui le surprit un peu, Zack défit le bouton du pantalon de Cloud et tira sur la fermeture éclair. Il quitta la bouche du blond et commença à embrasser son cou, avant de se redresser suffisamment longtemps pour retirer son propre pull et le jeter au loin. Les doigts de Cloud se refermèrent sur ses cheveux alors qu'il reprenait son chemin sur sa poitrine. Zack referma sa bouche sur l'une des petites pointes roses de son amant, passant avec curiosité sa langue sur les tétons tendus. Cloud vouta le dos et souffla fortement son nom, sa douce voix résonnant de plaisir. Zack joua avec le bouton de chair un moment avant de passer à l'autre et lui faire subir le même traitement. Il continua à frotter et presser l'entrejambe de blond, avant de passer subtilement sa main dans l'ouverture du pantalon.

Cloud était tellement prit dans son désir et le plaisir qu'il ne réalisa pas assez rapidement ce que Zack était en train de faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la langue du brun dans son nombril. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Zack, le souffle court et inégal alors que son amant extrayait avec facilité son sexe de son pantalon.

**« - Euh… Zack ? » **Cloud n'était pas sûr, mais il semblait que son amant était sur le point de lui faire une pipe. Il obtenu la réponse à cette impression la seconde d'après. Il regarda le bout de son érection disparaitre dans la bouche du brun et sa vision se troubla de plaisir. **« - Oh mon dieu. Za… Zack… Oh… c'… c'est… Ah ! » **Ses hanches bougèrent convulsivement alors que Zack lécha la fente sensible à l'extrémité de son sexe. Les mains de Zack se posèrent alors sur ses hanches pour le retenir et il abaissa sa bouche, prenant plus profondément le membre dans sa gorge.

Zack aurait sourit si sa bouche n'était pas pleine. Il n'était pas sûr de comment le savoir, mais il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et il tomba immédiatement amoureux des réactions de Cloud. Il suça l'érection, découvrant le contact de la chair soyeuse dans sa bouche et la caressa avec sa langue alors qu'il l'avalait un peu plus. Cloud haletait fortement et ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'elles caressaient les cheveux laqués de Zack. L'érection de Zack se durcit un peu plus dans son pantalon, et il était un peu mal à l'aise d'être aussi serré à l'entrejambe. Il baissa rapidement une main et ouvrit sa braguette pour soulager un peu la pression, ne cessant pas un instant ses mouvements linguaux. Il commença à effectuer un mouvement de bas en haut avec sa bouche le long du sexe de Cloud, tournant un peu la tête pour trouver le meilleur angle.

**« - Oh… Ah, Zack… tu… tu vas me faire venir. » **Gémit Cloud, essayant de se retenir malgré les mouvements de la bouche du brun. Ordinairement, il n'était pas aussi rapide à jouir, mais cela faisait si longtemps et la vérité était que personne ne lui faisait perdre la tête comme Zack Fair. Même avec ses souvenirs épars, il démontrait qu'il avait encore les mêmes compétences en sexe oral qui impressionnait tout le monde. Mais Cloud avait peur de venir dans sa bouche. Indépendamment de son talent, il y avait des chances que le brun ne se souvienne sans doute pas du goût du sperme et la dernière chose que Cloud voulait, c'était de l rendre malade.

**« - Zack. » **Supplia Cloud, haletant. **« - J'ai dit… Je suis sur le point de venir… Oh… Oh, Zack ! »**

Zack s'obstinait, entendant vaguement l'avertissement mais ne voulait pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait donné à Cloud les derniers sursauts de plaisir. Il sentit le corps de son amant se tendre et il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses alors qu'il gardait fermement le sexe en bouche. Zack obéissait à ses instincts et avala toute la longueur du membre alors que les spasmes commençaient et qu'un liquide chaud se déversait dans sa gorge. La saveur le gênait à peine parce qu'il avait commencé à avalé avant que ça ne touche sa langue. Cloud frémit et continuait à haleter alors que Zack avalait chaque goutte de sa semence. Lorsque les spasmes cessèrent, le brun fit lentement glisser le sexe ramolli du blond hors de sa bouche, le léchant doucement alors qu'il s'éloignait. Zack sourit fièrement à son compagnon et il admira les rougeurs passionnaient sur la peau clair.

Il s'allongea au-dessus de Cloud et l'embrassa tendrement. **« - Alors, tu as aimé ? »**

Cloud le regarda avec incrédulité. **« - Tu plaisantes ? »**

Zack se mit à rire et embrassa son cou. **« - J'ai beaucoup aimé. »** Il allait rajouter autre chose quand il sentit la main de Cloud se glissait entre leurs corps et se posait sur sa propre érection. Il regarda le blond, humidifiant ses lèvres avec sa langue. **« - C'est bon. » **Soupira-t-il alors qu'il fermait les yeux de plaisir.

**« - Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi. » **Murmura Cloud. Il leva la tête pour embrasser le cou du brun et il glissa la main dans les nouveaux sous-vêtements de Zack pour saisir son sexe. Il était impossible de dire quand ils en auraient à nouveau l'occasion. Si pour une quelconque raison Zack ne répondait pas aux exigences de son évaluation, il n'obtiendrait pas le statut nécessaire pour une chambre maritale. Il pouvait se passer des mois avant qu'ils aient à nouveau une chance d'être ensemble comme ça.

Zack baissa curieusement les yeux vers son amant, pas sûr d'avoir complètement compris ce qu'il voulait dire. **« - A l'intérieur… de toi ? » **Un vague souvenir le submergea et il lutta pour s'en rappeler. Il se sentait comme s'il savait ce que Cloud voulait dire et qu'il était sûr que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec une manière spécifique de se frotter l'un contre l'autre sans vêtement.

Cloud hocha la tête et Zack frissonna quand le blond passa son pouce sur le bout de son érection. **« - C'est exact. Nous le faisions tout le temps avant. Tu as été mon premier. »**

**« - Je l'ai été ? » **Zack trouvait cette information agréable, pour une raison quelconque. Il se demanda alors combien d'homme Cloud avait été durant le temps où ils avaient été séparés et il ressentit alors une étrange émotion qu'il n'avait jamais senti. **« - Avec qui d'autre l'as-tu fait ? »**

Cloud rougit, mal à l'aise, alors qu'il regardait Zack dans les yeux. Il aurait dû savoir que cette question serait posée tôt ou tard, mais il n'était pas préparé. **« - Euh, trois. Je… je pensais que tu étais mort, tu te souviens ? »**

Le premier réflexe de Zack fut de savoir qui était ces trois hommes, les retrouver et leur dire en termes non-équivoques que Cloud était à lui et qu'ils feraient mieux de garder leurs sales mains loin de lui. Au vu de l'expression inquiète du blond, ses pensées devaient être évidentes. Zack s'ébroua et secoua la tête quand il réalisa qu'il ressentait de la jalousie pour la première fois. Il avait confiance en Cloud et il se sentait un peu honteux de lui-même.

**« - Je suis le seul maintenant. » **Déclara-t-il, plongeant son regard dans celui de Cloud.

**« - Tu es le seul. » **Acquiesça le blond avec un petit sourire. **« - Wow, je ne t'ai jamais vu me regarder ainsi avant. »**

Zack rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux. **« - Je n'avais pas de raison pour ça. »**

Cloud pinça un peu les lèvres et leva une main pour caresser les mèches noires de son amant. **« - Si j'avais eu la moindre idée que tu étais encore en vie, je n'aurais jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. »**

Zack hocha la tête et tourna son visage pour embrasser la main du blond. **« - Je sais. » **Il sourit au blond. **« - Alors, comment puis-je faire pour aller à l'intérieur de toi ? »**

Cloud rougit si fortement qu'il était sûr que son visage pourrait être utilisé comme feu de signalisation. **« - Euh… eh bien, tu… euh… nous enlevons nos vêtements et tu… euh… » **Il ne pouvait même pas réussir à expliquer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question, et il s'était toujours attendu à ce qu'ils retrouvent les gestes naturellement, sans avoir besoin d'instruction.

_« Comment peut-on dire à un homme de mettre son sexe dans le cul de l'autre sans avoir l'air brut ? »_

**« - Mon dieu, ton visage est tout rouge. » **Fit Zack en ricanant avec amusement. **« - Sommes-nous en train de faire quelque chose de mauvais, Sunshine ? »**

Cloud cligna des yeux. Non seulement Zack avait fait une longue et parfaite phrase sans interruption, mais il avait également utilisé l'un des surnoms qu'il aimait lui donner. Il avait seulement fait ça une fois auparavant, après un souvenir. Cloud sourit doucement et lui caressa les épaules nues.

**« - Non, nous allons faire quelque chose de bon. Quelque chose de vraiment bon. »**

* * *

Zack déglutit nerveusement en regardant son amant ouvrir le bouchon d'un tube de lubrifiant et mettre une portion généreuse de gel clair sur ses doigts. Il se les frotta, laissant curieusement des traces d'humidité glissante dessus. Il ne pouvait pas cesser de regarder le blond. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Cloud entièrement nu depuis leurs retrouvailles et la vue de ce corps compact et souple lui était exaspérant familier en même temps. Il voulait le toucher partout mais maintenant, il avait ce produit sur les doigts et il ne pensait pas qu'il était censé l'étaler sur tout le corps de Cloud.

**« - C'est bien. » **Murmura Cloud avec un sourire alors qu'il grimpait sur les hanches de Zack, le chevauchant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au membre dur qui s'appuyait contre son ventre et ça le démangeait de le caresser. Il résista à l'envie, ne voulant pas faire jouir son amant dès le début. Il saisit la main sur laquelle il avait appliqué le lubrifiant et la guida vers ses fesses, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Zack. Quand il sentit les doigts contre son sphincter, il lâcha la main de Zack et se frotta doucement contre le bout des doigts.

**« - Commence par un. » **Exhorta Cloud doucement. **« - Il suffit d'y aller lentement, d'accord ? »**

Zack hocha la tête et enserra délicatement un premier doigt dans l'anneau de muscle. Il hésita un peu avant de continuer doucement, glissant son doigt dans la chaleur serrée du corps de Cloud. Le blond haleta et Zack s'arrêta et le regarda avec méfiance. **« - Mal ? »**

Cloud secoua la tête et l'embrassa. **« - Je vais bien. Ne t'arrête pas. »**

Zack ressortit son doigt puis le fit rentrer à nouveau, regardant le visage de Cloud à la recherche de manifestations d'inconfort. Il se rendit compte que la pénétration était agréable pour son compagnon et non gênante quand il vit une douce rougeur s'installer sur les joues du blond. Cloud se passa la langue sur les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Zack sentit alors une bosse un peu ferme contre son doigt alors qu'il continuait à pousser à l'intérieur de son amant et il la pressa avec curiosité. Cloud poussa un petit gémissement si fort que cela prit le brun par surprise et qu'il faillit retirer son doigt.

**« - C'est bien. » **Haleta Cloud, l'encourageant. Il bougea au-dessus de Zack avec urgence, redemandant silencieusement ce toucher. Zack le regarda et frotta à nouveau la glande. La tête de Cloud partit en arrière et il gémit de plaisir, son sexe se réveillant à nouveau contre Zack.

**« - Je me souviens de ça. » **Murmura Zack avec certitude.

Il avait un très fort souvenir de l'avoir déjà fait avec Cloud auparavant et tout fut plus clair dans sa tête. Sa confiance augmenta alors que ses connaissances revenaient et il fit pénétrer un second doigt dans le corps de son partenaire, le faisant à nouveau frissonner alors qu'il allait toucher cet endroit sensible en lui. Il sourit avec satisfaction tandis que Cloud gémissait son nom en tremblant. Les chevilles du blond allèrent se refermer dans le bas du dos de Zack et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son cou alors qu'il commençait à bouger ses doigts de façon constante.

**« - Unh… ah… tu as compris… vite. » **Haleta Cloud. Ses yeux roulaient de bonheur alors que les doigts de son amant massaient avec adresse sa prostate. Ca ne devrait pas être une surprise pour lui, il savait que les instincts de Zack ne resteraient pas longtemps réprimés. Il se cramponna à Zack et essaya de contrôler le volume de ses gémissements alors que les doigts bougeaient plus fort et plus vite. D'autre part, Zack enroula sa main autour de son érection et commença à le caresser, réduisant à néant la volonté de Cloud de retenir ses gémissements.

**« - Merde, Zack ! »**

**« - Langage. » **Répondit Zack avec un sourire de loup.

**« - Tu… tu as dis pire la première fois que je… ohhh… t'ai branlé. » **Répliqua le blond âprement.

**« - Ah oui ? » **Zack ne se souvenait pas avoir proféré de juron ce jour-là, mais il se souvenait du plaisir qu'il avait ressentit. **« - Qu'ai-je dis ? »**

**« - Merde. » **Haleta le blond, et Zack ne sut pas si c'était sa réponse ou juste une manifestation du plaisir.

**« - Wow, c'est méchant. » **Zack se pencha et embrassa les lèvres du blond. Il appréciait chaque minute de ce moment. Cloud était tellement amusant à regarder. Il était plus que beau pour Zack… il était carrément magnifique. Il savait comment cela allait finir maintenant et son érection en palpitait d'impatience. Il se demanda si le blond allait à nouveau venir, mais ce dernier résista durant tout le long de la préparation. Quand il estima qu'il était assez détendu, Zack retira ses doigts.

**« - Vraiment impatient, hein ? » **Dit malicieusement Zack alors que Cloud tendait la main pour attraper le lubrifiant. Son souffle se coupa quand le blond mit du gel sur son érection et commença à l'étaler sur la chair tendre.

**« - Cela fait plus de quatre ans. » **Murmura Cloud d'une voix rauque, ses yeux bleus se fixant dans ceux de Zack. **« - Bordel, oui, je suis impatient. »**

Les hanches de Zack se soulevèrent à la rencontre de la main du blond qui continuait de le caresser et sourit de plaisir. **« - Je me demande si ça sera pareil. » **Fit-il, à bout de souffle.

**« - Tu es sur le point de le savoir. » **Répondit Cloud, il arrêta de lubrifier le sexe de Zack et saisit la base de celui-ci. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer un doux gémissement alors qu'il se plaçait au-dessus du membre et faisait pénétrer le bout en lui.

Zack regarda le blond avec une expression légèrement déconcerté alors que son sexe sombrait lentement dans la chaleur du corps serré de Cloud. **« - Oh mon dieu. » **Haleta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Evidemment, le pâle souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti par le passé n'était pas suffisant pour préparer Zack à la réalité. Il grogna doucement et ferma les yeux quand le blond ait entièrement prit son sexe en lui.

Cloud prit plusieurs profondes inspirations alors qu'il attendait que son corps s'adapte à la pénétration. Il étudia le visage stupéfait de Zack et y déposa de doux baisers partout. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

**« - Je pense que je vais mourir. » **Souffla le brun.

Cloud rigola à en perdre haleine et se mit à bouger légèrement des hanches. **« - Tu vas vivre. »**

Zack souffla contre sa peau frissonnante alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de lui et posait sa joue contre sa poitrine. **« - Cloud… oh, Cloud ! » **Il commença à bouger les hanches dans la douce chaleur de son amant, son corps bougeant instinctivement malgré qu'il n'ait plus fait ça depuis des années.

**« - Zack. » **Souffla le blond, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors que le sexe important de son amant bougeait en lui. Il avait un peu mal, mais il commençait à s'adapter à la taille de Zack et il retrouverait bientôt le chemin de l'orgasme. Il haleta de surprise quand son amant bougea soudainement. Cloud se retrouva sur le dos avec les jambes sur les épaules de Zack. Il cria quand son amant commença à le prendre avec de puissants coups de reins.

Zack s'arrêta presque quand il entendit le cri sortir de la bouche de Cloud, mais en voyant l'expression d'extase du blond, il comprit que ce n'était pas un cri de douleur. Il roula des hanches en douceur, bougeant lui-même en un mouvement de va-et-vient dans le corps du blond avec un besoin désespéré. Il baissa la tête pour embrasser la gorge de Cloud, grondant doucement de plaisir. Les mains de Cloud griffaient son dos et ses cris devenaient plus forts et plus urgents à chaque coup de rein.

**« - Je… viens. » **Lâcha Cloud d'une voix rauque.

Zack le sentit alors se libérer contre son ventre et il gémit, aimant la sensation de la semence chaude jaillir contre lui. Il regarda l'expression de Cloud alors qu'il profitait de son orgasme et admira le soulagement et le plaisir inscrit sur son visage. Il baissa la tête pour lui donner un baiser et leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Zack aurait aimé continuer à faire ça pour le restant de la journée et toute la nuit, mais il pouvait sentir la tension croitre dans son bas-ventre et il savait qu'il ne serait pas long avant de jouir.

**« - Je t'aime. » **Haleta Zack entre deux baisers.

**« - Je t'aime aussi. » **Répondit Cloud avec un doux sourire. Il gémit doucement quand Zack donna un coup de hanche particulièrement puissant, le pénétrant plus profondément. Il caressa le visage de brun quand il se tendit et qu'il sentit son sexe pulsait en lui. Il ferma les yeux, se complaisant de la sensation de la semence de son amant le remplissant. Quand il termina, Zack s'effondra sur lui, tout tremblant de l'expérience. Cloud lui caressa le dos et embrassa son visage en sueur.

Zack leva la tête et regarda Cloud, ses lèvres entrouvertes avec émerveillement, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. **« - Wow. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - C'était… wow. »**

**« - Donc je suppose que ça veut dire que nous allons recommencer dès que nous aurons repris notre souffle ? » **Suggéra le blond avec un petit sourire.

**« - Ouais. » **Acquiesça Zack. **« - Je veux le faire autant que je peux. »**

* * *

Ils se douchèrent ensemble après que Zack ait retrouvé ses esprits. Cloud protesta mollement quand le brun le colla contre le mur de la douche, mais ses plaintes moururent rapidement lorsque son sexe se retrouva dans la bouche de Zack. Dès que Cloud eut finit de jouir dans sa gorge, Zack le porta jusqu'au lit et lui fit l'amour sans prendre la peine de se sécher d'abord.

Cloud était donc actuellement agréablement épuisé, avec le corps solide de Zack en cuillère dans son dos. Il remarqua les rayons du soleil venant de l'extérieur et réalisa que la nuit tombait.

**« - Zack. » **Murmura Cloud, tournant la tête. **« - Tu as faim ? »**

**« - Mmm ? » **Zack leva la tête et embrassa le cou du blond. **« - Un peu. » **Sa main caressa l'estomac de Cloud, admirant la peau douce et ferme sous les muscles. Cloud se retourna vers lui et se mit à retracer les cicatrices sur le torse de Zack du bout des doigts. Le corps de Zack réagit sans vergogne au toucher et il sourit alors que son sexe se réveillait contre la cuisse du blond.

Cloud le remarqua aussi, et il feignit un gémissement. **« - Nous devrions aller manger, Zack. »**

**« - Après ça. » **Insista l'ancien SOLDAT alors qu'il passait un bras autour de Cloud et commençait à l'embrasser.

**« - Mmph… tout va être fermé si on ne sort pas bientôt. » **Protesta le blond contre les lèvres de Zack.

**« - Tu préfère la nourriture plutôt que moi. » **Murmura Zack avec dépit, roulant sur le dos et emportant Cloud avec lui.

Le blond rigola malgré lui, alors qu'il chevauchait les hanches de son amant. Il sentit l'érection maintenant bien réveillée de Zack contre ses fesses et Cloud durcit à son tour. **« - Je ne vais pas être capable de marcher demain. » **Prédit-il doucement.

Zack traça des motifs imaginaires sur l'estomac et la poitrine du blond alors qu'il lui souriait. **« - Je te porterais. »**

**« - Je pense qu'il le faudra. » **Convint Cloud, à moitié sérieux. Il n'avait aucune réelle objection à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Zack encore et encore. Il en avait été privé pendant des années et ils ne seraient pas en mesure de recommencer jusqu'à ce que Zack obtienne sa nouvelle chambre. Cloud baissa sa bouche vers le brun et l'embrassa profondément, décidant qu'ils avaient suffisamment de temps avant de descendre en vitesse manger un bout avant que les magasins ne ferment.

Ils s'activèrent rapidement, les deux jeunes hommes étant trop avides et de plus en plus impatients à mesure que leurs excitations grandissaient. Cloud était encore détendu de la dernière fois et tout ce dont ils avaient vraiment besoin de faire était d'appliquer le lubrifiant. Cette fois, il empêcha Zack de bouger, le gardant sur le dos. Le brun leva les yeux vers lui et caressa son érection tandis que Cloud bougeait sur lui. Il bougea au rythme de Cloud et il sut quand il trouva le bon angle, car ses yeux bleu saphir s'élargirent et il gémit de manière révélatrice. Zack sourit et maintint l'angle, bougeant fermement dans le corps serré.

**« - Je ne vais pas tenir. » **Gémit Cloud.

Par Shiva, c'était comme si Zack était spécifiquement fait pour lui. Son sexe atteignait toujours sa petite glande interne. La longueur et la circonférence étaient également parfaites… long et assez épais pour lui faire plaisir sans trop le blesser. Cloud gémit le nom de son amant alors que les coups de hanches et de main l'emmenaient plus près de la jouissance.

**« - Viens pour moi. » **Haleta Zack, regardant le blond onduler contre lui. Cloud frémit alors que les caresses sur son membre augmentaient encore. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et cria alors que l'orgasme le frappait. Zack regarda alors que le sexe du blond pulsait dans sa main, éjectant le liquide crémeux en plusieurs jets. Le spectacle était fascinant pour lui et le fait que Cloud se resserrèrent autour de son sexe poussa Zack à jouir à son tour. Il ferma les yeux et gémit le nom de Cloud alors qu'il se libérait à l'intérieur de lui.

Cloud poussa un soupir de plaisir alors qu'il récupérait de son orgasme et il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son amant. Son expression de bonheur s'évanouit un peu alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. **« - Euh, ne bouge pas Zack. »**

Zack ouvrit les yeux et le regarda sans comprendre, encore étourdi de son propre orgasme. **« - Quel est le problème ? » **Il sentit alors quelque chose couler sous son nez et il leva la main pour toucher.

**« - Tu saignes du nez. » **Dit Cloud doucement. Il se leva du corps du brun et se précipita vers la salle de bain pour récupérer du papier toilette.

Zack le regardait avec confusion. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il l'aurait senti si Cloud lui aurait donné un coup dans le nez alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour. **« - Pourquoi est-ce que je saigne ? »**

Cloud revint avec du papier toilette et aida Zack à s'asseoir. Il posa le papier sous son nez et lui fit un doux sourire. **« - Ca arrive parfois. Euh… généralement quand on est trop exciter. »**

Zack fronça les sourcils. **« - Pourquoi ce n'est pas arrivé plus tôt, alors ? » **Si l'excitation était à blâmer, son nez aurait saigné sans interruption dès que lui et Cloud avaient commencé à jouer.

**« - Eh bien, ça n'arrive pas toujours. » **Essaya d'expliquer Cloud. **« - Ce n'est que la troisième ou quatrième fois que je vois ça se produire. » **Il se mordit les lèvres pour contrôler son envie de rire en se souvenant de la toute première fois que Zack et lui avaient eu des rapports sexuels.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » **Demanda Zack avec un sourire.

**« - Tu as saigné du nez la nuit où nous avons couché ensemble pour la première fois. » **Admit Cloud.

**« - Pas très romantique. » **Soupira Zack.

**« - Je m'en fichais. » **Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Par contre, tu étais gêné pour ça. » **Il remarqua que Zack rougissait légèrement et il lui caressa les cheveux de sa main libre. **« - Tout comme tu es gêné maintenant. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, d'accord ? »**

**« - Si tu le dis. » **Fit Zack à contrecœur.

Cloud retira le papier toilette et vérifia le nez de Zack. **« - Tu vois, c'est déjà fini. » **L'informa-t-il. **« - Rien à craindre. Allez, habillons-nous et allons manger. »**

Zack hocha la tête et rechercha ses vêtements. Personnellement, il était pressé de manger pour pouvoir toucher et embrasser Cloud autant qu'il le voulait sans se soucier d'offenser quelqu'un. Et rien que pour ça, quelques heures n'allaient pas le tuer.

_**A suivre…**_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre 9**

**By Xenobia**

Ils avaient à peine dormi cette nuit-là. Zack avait consciencieusement prit ses médicaments quand ils étaient revenus dans la chambre mais ça ne l'endormi que pour deux heures à peine. Sa crainte de retourner à l'hôpital et de ne plus toucher Cloud quand il le voudrait fut plus forte. Cloud somnolait quelque fois, mais il finissait par être réveillé par les baisers de Zack. Dans le passé, il aurait été énervé d'être réveillé sans cesse, mais maintenant, il appréciait chaque moment. C'était bon et douloureux au moment où Zack et lui succombèrent finalement à l'épuisement, s'endormant quelques heures avant le lever du soleil.

Cloud se réveilla au son persistant de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte et il regarda sa montre pour voir que c'était la fin de matinée. Il gémit doucement et Zack s'agita à ses côtés, ses cheveux toujours en pique, même dans son sommeil.

**« -**** Juste ****une**** minute. » **Fit Cloud alors qu'il se résignait à sortir de l'étreinte de Zack et ramasser ses vêtements au sol. Il enfila ses sous-vêtements et un pantalon avant d'ouvrir la porte. **« -**** Désolé. »** S'excusa-t-il auprès du médecin. **« - ****Nous ****euh****… ****nous**** ne ****nous ****sommes ****pas ****endormi ****avant ****minuit, ****sinon ****on ****aurait ****déjà ****été ****levé. »**

Le Docteur Clark regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Cloud et vit Zack assit dans le lit en train de s'étirer. Il se hâta de détourner les yeux quand le jeune homme se leva pour révéler qu'il était entièrement nu. **« - ****Oh, ****euh****… ****pas ****de ****souci. ****Rejoignez-moi**** dans**** le ****hall ****d****'****entrée ****lorsque**** vous ****aurez ****rassemblé ****vos ****affaires ****et ****je ****nous ****ramènerais ****à ****l****'****hôpital. »**

Cloud hocha la tête, sans se douter que son amant était nu derrière lui. **« - ****Nous ****serons ****bientôt ****prêt. »** Il se demanda pourquoi le médecin avait l'air si gêné et quand il referma la porte et se retourna, il glapit de surprise. **« -**** Zack, ****es-tu ****resté ****debout ****comme ****ça**** pendant ****toute ****la ****conversation ? »**

Zack haussa les épaules. **« - ****La ****plupart ,****ouais. »**

Cloud rougit. Pas étonnant que le médecin avait été tellement mal à l'aise tout à coup. Ses yeux balayèrent le corps de Zack et il déglutit quand il vit le membre ramolli du brun commençait à durcir. **« -**** Nous ****n****'****avons ****pas ****le ****temps ****pour**** ça. »** Murmura Cloud alors que Zack s'approchait.

**« -**** Pas ****le ****temps ****pour ****un ****baiser ? » **Persista Zack avec un sourire. Il se pencha vers la bouche de Cloud et captura ses lèvres.

Cloud soupira doucement et écarta les lèvres pour permettre à la langue de Zack d'entrer dans sa bouche. Peut-être que juste un baiser ne ferait pas de mal. Le baiser s'approfondit et les mains de Zack descendirent sur son corps. Cloud s'écarta et secoua la tête. **« - ****Le ****médecin ****nous ****attend. »** Dit-il le souffle court.

Zack soupira et hocha la tête. **« -**** Si ****seulement ****je ****pouvais ****rester ****ici. »** Murmura-t-il.

Cloud pinça les lèvres et traversa la pièce pour récupérer le sac de vêtements neufs qu'il avait acheté pour Zack. **« - ****Je ****sais. » **Dit-il, la gorge nouée. **« - ****Mais ****si ****tu ****agis ****bien, ****je ****suis ****certains ****qu****'****ils ****te ****libéreront ****plus ****tôt ****que ****nous ****le ****pensions. ****Il ****suffit ****de ****faire ****de ****gros ****efforts, ****d****'****accord ? »**

**« - ****Je ****le**** ferais. » **Zack prit les vêtements que son amant lui tendait et commença à s'habiller.

**« -**** Euh****… ****tu ****te ****promènes ****souvent ****nu ? » **Demanda alors Cloud alors qu'il regardait Zack enfilait son slip.

**« -**** Non. »** Fit Zack en secouant la tête. **« -**** Mais ****ils ****me**** regardent ****sous ****la ****douche. »**

La mâchoire de Cloud tomba au sol. **« -**** Ils****… ****ils ****quoi ? »**

Zack hocha la tête et enfila son pantalon. **« - ****Au**** cas ****où ****j****'****ai ****besoin ****d****'****aide. » **Expliqua-t-il. Il leva les yeux de sa tâche et sourit légèrement en voyant la gêne sur le visage de Cloud. **« -**** Y****'****a ****rien ****de ****mal. »**

**« - ****Bien**** sûr ****que ****non. » **Murmura Cloud, gêné par la direction de ses pensées actuellement. Pas étonnant que Zack semblait encore plus impudique que jamais, il était habitué à se déshabiller et se doucher en face de quelqu'un d'autre.

**« -**** Penses-tu ****que ****j****'****ai ****fais ****peur ****au ****Doc ? » **Demanda Zack, pensif, se grattant le menton.

**« -**** Je ****pense ****que ****tu**** l****'****as ****surpris. »** Répondit Cloud avec un sourire narquois. **« - ****Ou ****peut-être ****qu****'****il ****était ****juste ****mal ****à ****l****'****aise ****parce ****qu****'****il ****a ****compris ****pourquoi ****tu ****étais ****nu. ****Tu ****ne ****voudrais ****pas ****penser ****à ****lui ****en ****train ****d****'****avoir ****des ****relations ****sexuelles, ****n****'****est-ce ****pas ? »**

Zack blanchit et regarda son entrejambe se dégonfler. **« -**** Adieu. »**

Cloud s'étrangla de rire. **« - ****Eh**** bien, ****voilà ****une ****bonne ****façon ****de ****contrôler ****ta ****libido. »**

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, le médecin s'arrêta dans un magasin de bonbons pour que Cloud puisse acheter une pomme d'amour à Zack pour plus tard. Le couple était installé sur la banquette arrière, se tenant la main et chuchotant des paroles. Le Docteur Clark les regardait discrètement à travers le rétroviseur et son cœur se serra pour eux. Il avait envisagé d'abandonner son traitement pour Zack et lui permettre de récupérer à son propre rythme. En voyant comment il avait l'air déprimé aujourd'hui, la détermination du Docteur Clark accéléra le processus de retour. Il faudrait attendre la fin de l'évaluation de Zack, mais il était presque certain que le traitement marcherait… même si ça allait être dur pour Zack.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Zack hésita après être sorti du véhicule. Le docteur le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. **« -**** Zackary ? »**

Cloud s'approcha de son amant et lui prit la main. **« - ****Allez, ****Zack. ****Allons ****ranger ****tes ****vêtements ****neufs ****de ****suite. » **Il leva le sac en guise de rappel, essayant de lui remonter le moral.

**« - ****Dois-je ****changer**** de**** vêtement ? » **Demanda Zack au docteur.

**« -**** Non, ****sauf**** si ****tu**** le ****veux. »** Répondit le Docteur Clark doucement. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher de ne pas vouloir remettre l'uniforme des patients. Zack avait eu sa première impression d'une vraie vie après des années d'enfermement et le médecin imaginait que l'uniforme des patients ne serait seulement qu'un rappel douloureux de son état.

**« -**** Je ****t****'****achèterais**** d****'****autres**** vêtements ****maintenant**** que ****j****'****ai ****tes**** mesures. » **Promit Cloud avec un sourire forcé. **« -**** Des ****pyjamas ****et ****des**** boxers, ****comme ****ça ****tu**** auras ****le ****choix**** pour**** aller ****dormir. »**

Zack le regarda et hocha la tête, mais il semblait encore malheureux. **« -**** Merci. »**

Cloud lui serra la main et l'éloigna de la voiture.

* * *

**« - Alors, puis-je avoir ton approbation ou pas ? »**

Le Docteur Matthews soupira. **« - ****Tu ****as ****mon**** approbation ****pour**** une ****période**** d****'****essai. ****Si ****le ****patient ****ne ****montre ****pas ****d****'****amélioration**** visible ****après ****quatre**** séances ****ou ****si ****ça ****empire**** son ****état, ****tu ****cesseras ****immédiatement ****ce ****traitement. »**

**« - ****Bien ****sûr. » **Acquiesça le Docteur Clark. **« -**** Je ****commencerais**** dès ****qu****'****il ****sera ****déplacé ****à ****son ****nouvel ****étage. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr qu'il passera au troisième étage ? »**

Le Docteur Clark sourit, imperturbable. **« - ****Tu ****as ****toi-même ****vu ****ses ****progrès, ****Karl. ****Je ****ne ****doute ****pas ****que ****son ****évaluation**** aboutira ****à ****un**** changement**** de**** statut. »**

**« - ****Très ****bien. » **Convint le Docteur Matthews. **« - ****Mais ****je ****pense ****qu****'****il ****est ****étrange**** que ****tu ****veuilles ****commencer ****une ****méthode ****de ****traitement**** expérimental ****sur ****lui**** après ****qu****'****il ****ait ****déménagé ****à ****un ****étage ****où ****la ****sécurité ****sera ****moindre. ****Son**** changement**** de ****statut ****pourrait ****s****'****avérer ****très ****court ****si**** tu ****te ****trompe ****là-dessus. »**

**« -**** Je ****ne ****me**** trompe ****pas. » **Insista le Docteur Clark. **« -**** Nous ****effectuerons ****ces ****séances**** de ****thérapie ****dans ****une ****pièce ****capitonnée, ****pour ****réduire ****le ****risque ****de ****blessure**** pour ****lui ****ou ****quelqu****'****un ****d****'****autre.**** Son ****compagnon ****est ****la ****dernière ****pièce ****du ****puzzle ****et ****si ****je ****peux**** le ****faire ****coopérer, ****la ****récupération ****de ****Zack**** sera ****une ****affaire ****sûre. »**

**« -**** J****'****espère ****vraiment ****que ****tu ****as ****raison. » **Soupira le Docteur Matthews.

* * *

Cloud se sentait coupable quand il partit ce soir-là. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait l'étalage d'une vie normale devant Zack et le lui arrachait. Bien entendu, la léthargie de Zack pouvait également être attribuée au manque de sommeil, mais Cloud était sûr qu'une grande partie de cette dépression était lié à son retour à l'hôpital.

Il avait quelques livraisons et il pensait le faire cette nuit pour gagner des gils supplémentaire et se sortir l'état de Zack de la tête, mais l'épuisement l'empêcher de le faire. Il ne ferait pas beaucoup de bien à son amant s'il s'endormait en conduisant et se tuait. Alors au lieu de ça, il rentra à l'auberge et se coucha tôt.

Le lendemain, Cloud arriva à l'hôpital juste avant les heures de visite et il apprit que Zack avait fait une autre crise la veille. Le Docteur Clark vint à sa rencontre au niveau des portes de sécurité et lui expliqua que le nouvel aquarium qu'ils venaient de mettre dans le salon semblait avoir été le déclencheur cette fois.

**« -**** Je ****ne ****comprends ****pas. » **Soupira le docteur. **« -**** Regarder ****les**** poissons sont ****généralement ****apaisant ****pour ****les ****patient ****psychologiques, ****mais ****Zack****a ****à**** peine ****jeté ****un ****coup**** d****'****œil ****et ****s****'****est ****enfui ! » **Il indiqua une bosse sur la porte de sécurité. **« - ****Il ****a**** essayé ****de ****la ****défoncer. »**

Cloud ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes. **« -**** Quelle ****est ****la ****taille ****de ****cet ****aquarium ? »**

**« -**** Plutôt ****grand, ****en ****fait. »** Répondit le docteur.

**« - ****Quand**** vous ****dites ****grand****…**** »** Commença Cloud. **« -**** De ****quelle ****ampleur ****parlons-nous ? ****Assez ****grand ****pour**** qu****'****un ****homme**** puisse ****s****'****y ****installer ? »**

Le Docteur Clark le regarda en clignant des yeux. **« -**** Euh****… ****je ****suppose. Il ****s****'****élève ****jusqu****'****à ****six**** pieds ****de ****haut ****et ****c****'****est ****sur**** une ****plate-forme. »**

Cloud gémit. **« -**** Oh ****non. ****Dites-moi ****qu****'****il ****n****'****est ****pas ****cylindrique. »**

**« -**** Non,**** il ****est ****de ****forme ****octogonale. » **Répondit le docteur avec un regard soupçonneux. **« -**** Pourquoi**** est-ce**** que ****cela****… ****oh.**** Oh,**** je ****suis ****idiot. »**

**« -**** Ouais. »** Convint Cloud alors que sa bouche se plissait en une mince ligne. **« -**** Je ****parie ****que ****l****'****aquarium ****ressemble**** assez ****aux ****réservoirs ****de ****Mako ****dans ****lesquels ****Hojo ****nous ****gardait ****Zack ****et ****moi. ****Vous ****n****'****y ****avez ****pas ****pensé ? »**

Le Docteur Clark soupira. **« -**** Non, ****je ****n****'****y ****ai ****pas ****du**** tout ****pensé. ****Si ****j****'****avais ****su, ****j****'****aurais ****attendu ****après ****le**** week-end ****pour ****lui ****montrer. »**

Cloud fronça les sourcils. **« -**** Comment ****ça ? »**

**« - ****J****'****ai ****besoin ****de ****vous ****voir ****Zack**** et ****vous ****et ****de ****parler ****de**** la ****suite ****de ****son ****traitement. »** Le Docteur Clark regarda Cloud d'un air scrutateur. **« - ****Vous ****rappelez-vous ****que ****je ****vous ****ai ****dit ****que ****Zack**** devrait ****faire ****une ****confrontation ****avec**** son ****passé ? »**

Cloud réfléchit et hocha la tête. **« -**** Je**** ne ****sais ****pas ****comment ****vous ****comptez ****faire ****pour ****lui ****faire ****faire ****face**** à ****son ****passé ****alors ****qu****'****il ****ne**** peut**** pas****… ****se**** souvenir****… ****de ****ça****…**** »** A mesure qu'il parlait, la déclaration du Docteur Clark prenait une toute nouvelle signification.

**« -**** Il**** s****'****en**** souvient ****un**** peu ****plus ****après**** chaque ****crise. »** Souligna le docteur. **« -**** Chaque ****fois ****que ****Zack**** à ****une ****de ****ses ****crises, ****il**** redevient ****un ****peu**** plus ****lui-même.**** Vous**** avez ****eu**** la ****preuve**** de ****ça ****vous-même, ****Cloud. »**

**« -**** Alors ****que ****proposez-vous ? ****Il ****à ****besoin ****de faire d'autres crises ****plus ****pour ****aller ****mieux ? » **Cloud était horrifié par ça, mais ça avait un sens. Lorsque Zack était prit dans un flashback, il agissait comme son ancien lui. Son discours s'améliorait également depuis que Cloud était là et ces améliorations survenaient toujours après une crise.

**« - ****Allons**** en ****discuter ****avec ****Zack. » **Insista le médecin. **« - ****Il ****doit ****encore ****être ****dans ****sa ****chambre. »**

* * *

Zack était au lit et le dos tournait à la porte quand Cloud et le docteur entrèrent dans sa chambre.

**« -**** Zack ? »** Cloud se précipita vers lui et regarda son amant brun dans les yeux. **« -**** Hé,**** que ****fais-tu ****encore**** au ****lit ? »**

Les yeux améthyste s'ouvrirent en clignotant et la tête brune se tourna vers lui. **« -**** Je ****n****'****ai ****pas ****beaucoup ****dormi ****la ****nuit ****dernière. » **Il roula pour faire face au blond, serrant sa peluche chocobo sous le bras.

**« - ****Pourquoi ****ça ? » **Demanda Cloud. **« - ****Tu ****aurais ****dû**** dormir**** comme**** une ****souche ****vu ****la ****manière ****dont ****tu ****étais ****fatigué ****quand ****je ****suis ****parti. »**

Zack haussa les épaules et baissa les paupières. **« - ****J****'****ai ****fais ****des**** cauchemars. »**

**« -**** Des ****cauchemars**** sur ****le ****réservoir ? » **Devina Cloud.

Zack le regarda avec surprise et hocha la tête. **«**** - ****Comment**** le ****sais-tu ? »**

Cloud lança un regard agacé par-dessus son épaule en direction du médecin, qui avait fermé la porte t se tenait tranquillement devant. **« - ****Le ****Docteur ****Clark ****m****'****a ****parlé ****de ****ta ****crise. ****J****'****aurais ****pu ****lui ****dire ****que ****l****'****aquarium ****était ****une ****mauvaise ****idée, ****mais ****je ****ne ****savais ****pas****…**** »** Il haussa les épaules, impuissant, et frotta les épaules de Zack.

**« - ****Pourquoi ****est-ce ****que ****ça ****m****'****a ****fait ****si ****peur ? »** Demanda Zack à voix haute, ses sourcils fronçaient de confusion. **« -**** C****'****est ****juste ****que****… ****de ****l****'****eau****… ****pas**** vrai ? » **Il frissonna au souvenir de l'énorme réservoir illuminé. Les lumières qui faisaient briller l'eau lui était d'une manière ou d'une autre très terrifiante pour lui.

Cloud se mordit la lèvre et tenta de trouver une explication, mais Zack se redressa sur le lit et le regarda avec anxiété et parla avant que le blond puisse le faire. **« -**** Cloud,**** est-ce**** que**** j****'****étais****… ****dans**** une**** cuve ? »**

Le blond déglutit et hocha la tête. **« - ****Nous ****l****'****avons ****tous ****les ****deux ****été. »** Répondit-il.

Les yeux de Zack se perdirent dans le vite alors qu'il luttait pour se souvenir. **« - ****C****'****était ****comme ****une ****noyade. » **Murmura-t-il.

Cloud hocha la tête sans dire un mot et prit la main de Zack. **« -**** C****'****est**** pour**** ça**** que**** l****'****aquarium**** t****'****a ****fait ****peur. » **Lui dit-il.

**« -**** Et ****tu ****te**** souviens ****de ****tout**** ça ? » **Interrogea le brun.

**« -**** Je ****m****'****en**** souviens ****assez. » **Répondit tristement Cloud. **« -**** Et ****si ****tu ****es ****certain ****de ****te ****rappeler ****de ****ça, ****il ****n****'****est ****pas ****étonnant**** que ****tu ****n****'****ais ****pas ****pu ****dormir ****la ****nuit ****dernière. »**

**« - ****Je ****veux ****me**** rappeler ****des ****bonnes ****choses. » **Déclara Zack avec un froncement de sourcil.

**« -**** Nous ****pouvons ****être ****en ****mesure ****d****'****y ****arriver**** pour ****toi. »** Annonça le Docteur Clark, s'exprimant enfin.

Zack le regarda. **« -**** Comment ? »**

Le médecin s'approcha et lui fit un clin d'œil amical. **« -**** En ****t****'****aidant ****à ****faire ****face**** aux ****méchants. »**

**« -**** Je ****ne**** comprends ****pas. » **Dit Zack en secouant la tête.

Cloud lança un regard méfiant au médecin. **« - ****Il ****pense ****que ****tes ****crises ****peuvent ****te ****guérir. »**

Zack cligna des yeux. **« -**** Euh****… ****je ****ne ****crois ****pas, ****Doc.**** Les ****crises ****sont ****mauvaises. ****Voir ****des ****choses ****qui ****ne ****sont ****pas ****là ****est ****mauvais. »**

**« - ****Je**** suis ****d****'****accord ****avec ****toi. » **Dit le docteur, patiemment. **« -**** Tes ****flashbacks ****sont**** évidemment ****très**** traumatisant**** pour**** toi,**** Zackary.**** Cependant,**** t****'****es-tu**** écouté**** parler**** aujourd****'****hui ?**** Tu ****es**** encore**** plus ****cohérent**** que ****tu ****ne ****l****'****étais ****hier, ****avant ****ta ****dernière ****crise. »**

Zack baissa les yeux et serra la main de Cloud. **« - ****Je****… ****ça ****veut ****rien ****dire. »**

**« - ****Non ? »** Le Docteur Clark persista : **« -**** Alors,**** pourquoi**** est-ce ****que ****tu**** n****'****étais ****pas ****en ****mesure**** de**** dire ****l****'****heure ****avant**** d****'****avoir**** eu ****une ****de ****tes ****crises ?**** Pourquoi**** t****'****es-tu**** rappelé**** de ****Cloud**** après ****l****'****une ****d****'****entre ****elle****… ****ou ****ton ****propre**** nom,**** d****'****ailleurs ? ****Ceci ****n****'****était ****pas ****dû**** à ****un ****processus ****lent ****et ****progressif, ****mon**** garçon. ****Tu ****t****'****es ****amélioré ****par**** bonds ****entre ****les ****crises.**** Elles**** aident ****ton**** esprit**** à ****se ****reconnecter**** et ****tu**** regagne ****un ****petit ****morceau ****de ****toi-même ****après ****chacune ****d****'****entre**** elles. »**

**« -**** Donc**** je ****vais**** en ****faire ****pour ****le ****restant ****de ****ma ****vie ? » **Zack regarda le médecin d'un air suppliant.

**« -**** Non. »**Répondit doucement le vieil homme. **« -**** Seulement**** jusqu****'****à ****ce ****que ****ton ****esprit**** soit ****guéri.**** Je ****ne ****pense ****pas ****que ****ce ****soit ****des ****épisodes ****psychotiques ****ordinaires ****que ****tu ****rencontres,**** Zack.**** Je**** crois**** qu****'****elles**** sont**** le**** symptôme**** de ****ton ****esprit**** qui**** essaie ****de**** se ****reconstruire.**** Elles ****ne ****se ****produiront**** plus ****quand**** le ****processus ****sera**** complètement**** terminé,**** en ****fait. »**

Cloud ressentit une nouvelle vague d'espoir. Il n'avait jamais pensé de cette façon et la théorie du docteur avait plus de sens pour lui maintenant. Il regarda son amant et se mordit les lèvres. **« - ****Alors**** qu****'****est-ce ****que**** vous ****comptez ****faire ? ****Lui ****retirer ****les**** médicaments**** qui**** aident**** à**** contrôler ****les ****crises ? »**

**« - ****En**** partie. » **Acquiesça le docteur. **« -**** Et**** aussi**** les ****déclencher**** délibérément. »**

**« -**** Vous**** voulez**** dire**** les**** déclencher**** volontairement ? »** Cloud sentit son estomac se tordre et Zack pâlit.

**« -**** Pas ****tout ****à ****la ****fois. » **Expliqua rapidement le docteur. **« -**** Je ****veux ****aider ****Zack, ****pas ****le ****torturer. ****Afin ****de ****hâter ****son**** retour, ****nous ****avons ****besoin ****qu****'****il ****ait ****des**** flashbacks,**** mais ****à ****un ****niveau ****raisonnablement ****contrôler.**** Nous**** pouvons**** commencer**** par**** en**** déclencher**** une ****par**** jour.**** S****'****il**** sent ****qu****'****il**** peut gérer**** plus**** que**** ça, ****nous ****pourrons**** le**** confronter**** à**** deux**** ou**** trois,**** mais**** c****'****est**** à**** lui**** de ****décider.**** Je ****voudrais ****que ****vous ****assistiez ****à ****chaque ****séance, ****Cloud. ****Votre**** présence**** contribue**** à ****passer**** à ****travers**** ces**** retours**** en**** arrières ****et ****elle ****peut**** s****'****avérer**** précieuse ****pour**** ce**** traitement. »**

Le docteur regarda Zack dans les yeux. **« -**** La**** question**** pour ****toi,**** Zack,**** est ****de**** savoir**** jusqu****'****où**** tu**** es**** prêt**** à ****aller.**** Combien ****ça ****vaut ****pour ****toi ****d****'****être ****en ****bonne ****santé**** à ****nouveau ****et ****vivre**** une ****vie ****normale ****avec ****Cloud ? ****On ****pourrait ****laisser ****les ****progrès ****évoluaient ****à ****leurs ****rythmes ****mais ****avec ****cette ****thérapie, ****ça ****sera**** beaucoup ****plus ****rapide. »**

Zack regarda son amant blond, étudiant son visage, ses cheveux et ses yeux qu'il aimait tant. Il avait peur, mais il avait plus peur de rester coincer dans cet hôpital pour le restant de sa vie. Si le médecin avait raison, la souffrance qu'il aurait à vivre le ferait sortir plus vite de là.

Zack serra les dents et hocha la tête. **« -**** Je**** vais ****le ****faire. »**

* * *

Depuis que Zack ne pouvait plus aller dans le salon tant que l'aquarium serait là, Cloud et lui passaient la plupart du temps de visite dans la cour, la salle d'activité ou sa chambre. Le Docteur Clark avait commencé à prendre des dispositions pour que Zack puisse débuter son nouveau traitement après le week-end. Cloud était inquiet de la prochaine évaluation de Zack, ainsi que les séances de thérapie imminente. Il essayait de ne pas laissé entrevoir son anxiété devant Zack, mais le brun le connaissait trop bien et il lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert de toute façon. Vers la fin de la semaine, ils étaient en train de se reposer sous leur arbre préféré, Cloud assit entre les jambes de Zack et le dos appuyé contre sa poitrine. Zack sentit sa tension et soupira.

**« -****Ne**** t****'****inquiète ****pas. »** Lui murmura Zack. **« -**** Je**** suis**** solide,**** Chocobo. »**

Cloud sourit et se retourna pour le regarder. **« -**** C****'****est ****la ****première ****fois ****que ****tu ****utilises ****ce**** nom**** pour**** animaux**** de**** compagnie**** depuis**** que ****nous ****nous**** sommes**** retrouvés. »**

Zack passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra. **« -**** Tu ****le**** détestes,**** n****'****est-ce**** pas ? »**

**« - ****J****'****en ****avais ****l****'****habitude ****avant. »** Répliqua le blond. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Zack et posa ses mains sur celles du brun. **« -**** Maintenant, ****j****'****aime**** t****'****entendre ****le ****dire. »**

Zack regarda rapidement autour d'eux et quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il embrassa Cloud sur la bouche, prenant son menton dans une main. Cloud répondit avec empressement et leurs langues dansèrent ensemble pendant quelques instants avant que le blond ne s'écarte.

**« -**** Je**** dois**** être**** prudent**** pour**** ça. »** Fit Cloud à bout de souffle, étourdi par le baiser.

**« -**** Pas**** pour**** longtemps. »** Répliqua Zack avec un clin d'œil.**« -**** Je ****passe**** l****'****évaluation ****ce**** week-end**** et**** après ****ça ****j****'****aurais ****plus ****de****… ****um****… ****droits. » **Il rencontrait encore parfois des problèmes verbaux avec des mots assez longs comme 'privilège', mais il ne bégayait presque plus.

Cloud admira sa confiance en soi et il acquiesça, il était temps que le statue de Zack reflète son niveau de récupération. Il espérait juste que le traitement expérimental du Docteur Clark fonctionnerait comme ils l'espéraient et n'auraient pas l'effet inverse et aggraver ainsi sa condition.

* * *

Lorsque Cloud revint en ville ce soir-là, il acheta d'autres vêtements pour Zack et après les avoir déposés dans sa chambre, descendit au bar de son auberge. Ses nerfs étaient trop tendus et il avait besoin de se détendre s'il voulait réussir à dormir un peu. Il prit place à une des tables et commanda une bière et un verre de whisky quand la serveuse s'approcha. Alors qu'il attendait, il déplia le journal qu'il avait acheté en chemin et commença distraitement à le parcourir. Ses boissons arrivèrent et il descendit immédiatement le whisky avant de poursuivre avec quelques gorgées de bière, grimaçant à la sensation de brûlure.

**« - Alors, y'a-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant au cinéma par ici ? »**

Cloud se figea au son de cette voix familière. **« -****Qu****'****est-ce ****que**** tu ****fais**** ici ? »**

Une main se tendit et abaissa le journal, révélant les traits angulaires de Reno. Le Turc venait de pénétrer dans le bar et était venu s'asseoir en face de Cloud sans que le blond ne l'entende. **« -**** Bonjour**** à**** toi**** aussi,**** Blondie. »**

Cloud soupira et plia son journal pour le mettre de côté. **« -**** Ce ****n****'****est**** pas ****une ****réponse. »**

Reno haussa les épaules. **« -**** Je**** suis ****juste ****de ****passage**** pour**** une**** mission. »**

**« -**** Et ****tu ****es**** entré ****par ****hasard ****dans ****l****'****auberge ****et ****tu ****m****'****as ****reconnu ? » **Fit Cloud en plissant les yeux.

**« - ****Non, ****je ****savais ****que ****tu ****étais ****ici. » **Répondit Reno avec un sourire effronté. **« -**** Mais ****je ****suis**** vraiment**** juste ****de**** passage.**** Alors**** je**** me**** suis ****dit**** que**** je**** pouvais**** te ****chercher ****et ****faire ****un ****petit**** 'coucou****' ****pendant ****que ****j****'****étais ****ici, ****yo. »**

**« - ****Comment**** as-tu**** su**** que**** j****'****étais ****ici ? »** Exigea Cloud.

Reno soupira et serra les dents un moment avant de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche et de l'ouvrir. **« -**** Y****'****a**** des**** trucs ****intéressants ****à ****trouver**** sur ****internet**** de**** temps ****en ****temps. »** Déclara le roux d'un ton léger. **« - ****J****'****étais**** en**** train**** de**** déjeuner**** hier**** et**** je**** parcourais**** un ****site ****de**** vidéo ****amateur ****à ****la**** recherche ****de**** séquences**** marrante**** de**** cascadeurs**** idiots.**** Devine**** ce**** que**** j****'****ai**** trouvé ? »**

Cloud sentit un sentiment d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac, mais il secoua la tête d'ignorance. Reno rechercha dans son téléphone et le tendit ensuite à Cloud alors qu'une vidéo commençait. Le blond jura immédiatement dans sa tête quand il vit des images de Zack luttant contre le gang de rue. Il se vit lui-même arriver avec son épée pour mettre fin à la bagarre et la vidéo se termina avec la milice du WRO intervenant.

Reno referma son téléphone et haussa les sourcils en le remettant dans sa poche. **« -**** Chouette,**** non ?**** Maintenant,**** je**** me**** demande**** qui**** est**** ce**** mec**** aux**** cheveux ****noirs ? »** Il fit semblant de réfléchir un instant, ses yeux fixés sur Cloud. Il claqua des doigts comme s'il était frappé d'une révélation. **« - ****Oh, ****je ****sais ! ****Tu ****vois, ****les ****cheveux ****m****'****ont ****trompés ****pendant**** un ****moment,**** mais**** à**** force ****de ****regarder**** cette**** vidéo ****plusieurs ****fois**** et ****d****'****imaginer ****des ****cheveux**** hérissés. ****Devine ****à**** qui ****j****'****ai ****pensé ? »**

**« -**** C****'****était ****juste ****un ****gars ****qu****'****ils ****étaient ****en ****train ****d****'****emmerder. »** Murmura Cloud, les mâchoires serrées.

Reno secoua la tête. **« -**** Non.**** Eh**** bien ****oui,**** il**** ressemble ****au ****type ****de ****cible ****facilement ****intimidable, ****mais ****ce ****n****'****était ****pas ****seulement**** '****un ****gars****'****. ****Voyons ****voir****… ****qui**** est ****ce ****gars ****dont ****Cloud ****Strife ****a ****été ****tourmenté ****pendant ****toutes ****ces ****années ? ****Je**** pense ****que**** son ****nom ****commence ****par ****un**** '****Z****' ****ou**** quelque ****chose****…**** »**

**« - ****Reno. »**Soupira Cloud. **« -**** Que**** veux-tu ? »**

**« -**** Un ****instant. »** Répondit le roux. Il fit signe à la serveuse et commanda une bière pour lui-même. Quand elle s'éloigna, il regarda à nouveau Cloud. **« -**** Je ****veux ****juste**** savoir ****ce ****qui ****se ****passe ****bon ****sang,****Strife. ****Est-ce ****ton ****petit-ami ****décédé**** sur ****cette**** vidéo ****ou ****quoi ? »**

**« - ****Est-ce ****vraiment ****important ? »** Demanda Cloud d'une voix étouffée.

**« -**** Ouais,**** ça**** compte**** vraiment,****mec. »** La serveuse revint avec la bière de Reno et il mit quelques gils dans son tablier avant de la faire partir. **« -**** Tu ****vois, ****pendant ****tout ****ce ****temps ****je ****m****'****étais ****toujours ****dit ****que ****je ****tentais ****de ****rivaliser ****avec ****un ****maudit ****fantôme. »**

**« -**** Quelle**** différence**** cela**** fait-il ? »** Demanda Cloud avec colère : **« - Je**** pensais**** qu****'****il**** était**** mort ****quand**** toi ****et ****moi ****étions ****ensemble ! »**

**« - ****Ah****ha ! ****Alors ****C****'****EST**** lui ****sur ****la ****vidéo ! »** Reno hocha la tête de satisfaction et prit une longue gorgée de sa bière. **« - ****Quand**** as-tu ****su ****qu****'****il ****était ****vivant ,****de ****toute ****façon ? ****Je ****suppose ****que ****c****'****était ****un ****peu ****avant ****ton ****soudain ****départ ****en**** '****vacance****'****, ****hein ? »**

Cloud soupira et se frotta les yeux. **« - ****Je ****l****'****ai ****rencontré ****par ****hasard. ****Je ****terminais ****une ****livraison ****à ****Kalm**** et ****je ****l****'****ai ****repéré**** en ****train ****de ****monter ****dans**** un**** bus ****avec**** d****'****autres**** patients.**** Je ****suis**** resté**** ici**** pour**** l****'****aider**** à ****aller**** mieux**** depuis. »**

**« -**** Aller**** mieux ? » **Répéta Teno. Tout à coup la signification de ce Zack en blouse de patient prit du sens pour lui. Ce n'était pas une sorte de nouvelle mode, il était un patient. **« -****Euh,****qu****'****est-ce****qui****ne****va****pas****avec****lui ? »** Il fit une carte mentale de la région, essayant de se rappeler où l'hôpital le plus proche était. Kalm avait une clinique médicale, mais ce n'était pas un endroit pour de longs soins.

Cloud déglutit. **« -**** C****'****est ****la ****tête. » **Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. **« -**** Lorsque ****les**** troupes ****de**** la**** Shinra**** lui**** ont**** tiré**** une**** balle**** dans**** la**** tête, ****ça ****l****'****a ****plongé ****dans ****un**** état ****catatonique, ****mais ****ne ****l****'****a ****pas ****tué. ****Quelqu****'****un ****l****'****a ****trouvé ****et**** l****'****a ****emmené ****à ****l****'****hôpital.**** Après ****une ****intervention ****chirurgicale, ****ils ****l****'****ont ****transféré**** dans ****un ****hôpital ****psychiatrique ****dans ****les ****collines, ****près ****d****'****ici. »**

Reno le regarda, effaré par la nouvelle. **« - ****Il**** semblait ****savoir ****ce ****qu****'****il ****faisait ****dans ****cette ****vidéo. » **Dit-il. Il était difficile d'imaginer Zack Fair dans un état catatonique.

**« -**** Il ****a**** fait ****un ****long**** chemin ****depuis. »** Dit Cloud. Il expliqua tout à Reno, commandant d'autres verres pour lui et le Turc quand leurs bières furent terminées. Il fut un temps où Cloud n'aurait jamais donné autant d'information au roux, mais les Turcs et Shinra n'étaient plus ses ennemis depuis longtemps et parfois, ils étaient même des alliés.

**« -**** Je ****ne ****veux ****pas ****que ****tout ****le ****monde**** sache**** ça. » **Dit Cloud quand il eut finit s'expliquer la situation. **« -**** Je ****sais ****que ****Hojo ****a ****disparu ****et ****que ****les ****choses**** sont**** différentes ****maintenant, ****mais ****Zack ****n****'****a ****pas ****besoin ****d****'****une ****foule ****de ****curieux ****venant ****l****'****embêter. ****Quand ****il ****sera ****assez ****bien,**** je ****le ****ramènerais ****à ****la ****maison**** avec ****moi. »**

Reno hocha lentement la tête. **« -**** Je**** vois ****ce ****que ****tu ****veux**** dire**** Cloud,**** mais**** vas-tu**** me ****faire****… ****interdire ****internet ?**** Cette ****vidéo**** a ****déjà**** été**** vue**** un ****millier ****de ****fois, ****yo. »**

**« -**** Même ****pour**** les**** gens ****qui**** connaissaient**** Zack,**** ça ****ne**** sera**** pas**** facile**** pour ****le ****reconnaitre ****et ****faire ****le ****lien**** entre ****les ****deux. » **Fit Cloud. **« -**** Tout ****le ****monde ****n****'****est ****pas ****comme ****toi, ****Reno. »**

Le Turc rigola. **« - ****C****'****est ****vrai.**** Hmm,**** ce ****traitement**** expérimental**** que**** son ****médecin**** veut**** faire****… ****est-il**** dangereux ? »**

**« - ****Il ****ne ****le ****pense**** pas. »** Répondit Cloud avec hésitation. **« -**** Mais**** ça**** va**** être**** dur ****pour**** Zack.**** Il ****souffre ****de**** ces ****flashbacks ****qui**** sont ****traumatisants ****pour**** lui.**** Le**** médecin**** pense**** qu****'****ils**** sont**** un**** symptôme**** de**** son**** cerveau**** qui ****tente**** de ****tout ****remettre ****en ****place,**** donc**** il**** veut**** en ****provoquer**** pour**** accélérer**** sa**** guérison. »**

Reno réfléchit à l'information et il fit distraitement tourner sa bouteille de bière dans ses mains. **« -**** On ****dirait**** que ****le**** docteur**** essaie ****de**** redémarrer ****son**** cerveau. »** Murmura le Turc. **« -**** Est-ce**** que ****ton**** chéri ****comprend**** ce**** qu****'****ils ****essaient ****de**** faire ****ou**** les ****laissent-ils ****faire ? »**

**« -**** Il**** comprend. » **Confirma Cloud. Sa gorge se serra, et il avala une autre gorgée de bière. **« - ****Il ****est ****vraiment ****courageux ****pour ****ça. »**

**« - ****Mais ****tu ****as**** une ****peur ****bleue. » **Observa Reno, ne souriant plus. Lorsque Cloud haussa les épaules, le Turc soupira. **« -**** Tu**** sais,**** je ****me**** souviens ****de ****la ****première ****fois ****que ****je ****t****'****ai ****vu. ****On ****t****'****a ****jeté ****au ****milieu ****d****'****une ****guerre ****avant ****que ****tu ****sois ****assez ****vieux**** pour ****avoir ****complètement**** mûri ****et ****Zack**** faisait des pieds et des mains****pour ****être ****près ****de ****toi**** et ****t****'****aider ****lui-même. Tu**** étais**** ce ****mignon**** et ****innocent ****garçon**** qui ****était ****resté ****pétrifié ****sur**** place ****parce ****que ****tu**** avais ****vu ****Sephiroth ****agir ****et ****tu**** étais ****complètement ****paumé ****quand ****ils ****t****'****ont ****sauvé.**** Te**** souviens-tu ****de ****ce ****jour, ****Blondie ? »**

Cloud hocha la tête. **« -**** Je ****me**** souviens. » **Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour-là et la nuit qui avait suivi, aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

**« - ****Quand**** tu ****as ****fini ****de ****me ****parler**** de ****ce ****nouveau ****traitement ****qu****'****ils ****vont ****essayer ****sur ****Zack, ****tu**** avais ****le ****même ****regard**** que ****celui**** que ****tu ****avais**** dans ****l****'****hélicoptère**** ce ****jour-là. ****Tu ****es****effrayé, ****Strife. » **Reno soupira et le regarda ensuite avec la première vraie expression de sympathie que Cloud lui avait jamais vu. **« -**** Zack**** et ****toi ****avez ****toujours ****été ****bien ****ensembles ****mais ****j****'****ai ****toujours ****pensé ****que ****quelqu****'****un ****d****'****autre**** pouvait ****être ****en ****mesure ****de ****prendre ****sa ****place ****s****'****il ****essayait ****assez ****fort. »** Un sourire amer courba brièvement la bouche de Reno, mais il s'effaça brièvement, n'ayant pas la force d'afficher son air habituel. **« - ****Certaines ****personnes ****sont ****justes ****faites ****l****'****une ****pour ****l****'****autre, ****je ****suppose. ****Je**** n****'****ai ****jamais ****eu ****la**** chance ****avec ****toi ****et ****je ****sais ****maintenant ****pourquoi. »**

Cloud le regarda d'un air misérable. **« - ****Je ****suis**** dé****…**** »**

**« -**** Ne ****dis ****pas ****que ****tu**** es**** '****désolé****'****, ****Blondie. » **L'interrompit brusquement le Turc. **« -**** Je ****ne ****supporte ****plus ****ta ****culpabilité. ****Ça ****ne ****me ****choque ****pas ****autant ****que ****je ****le ****pensais ****de ****découvrir ****que**** Zack ****Fair ****a ****la ****tête**** si ****dure ****que ****même ****une ****balle ****n****'****a ****pas ****été ****suffisante ****pour ****le ****faire ****tomber. »** Reno se leva et offrit à Cloud un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil. **« -****Bonne ****chance,**** gamin.**** Je**** suis**** fatigué****… ****j****'****ai**** un ****rencard ****demain ****à**** Nibelheim**** et ****j****'****ai ****besoin ****de ****faire ****un ****petit ****somme. »**

Cloud le regarda fixement alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

_« Je n'arriverais jamais à le comprendre. Une seconde, a-t-il dit Nibelheim ? »_

**« -**** Tu ****as ****un**** rendez-vous ****à ****Nibelheim ? »** Lui cria Cloud. **« -**** Qui ****vit ****là-bas ****et ****a**** attiré ****ton ****regard ? »**

**« -**** Tu ****veux**** dire ****à ****part ****toi ? »** Reno sourit par-dessus son épaule. **« -**** Je ****vais ****te ****donner ****un ****indice : ****il ****fait ****parti ****de ****l****'****un ****d****'****entre ****nous. »**

**« -**** Un**** d****'****entre ****nous****…**** ? »** Répéta Cloud avec un froncement de sourcil confus.

**« -**** Un**** Turk,****idiot. »** Soupira Reno. **« - ****A ****la ****prochaine.**** J****'****enverrais ****une ****carte ****à ****Zack ****ou ****quelque ****chose ****la ****semaine ****prochaine, ****mec. »**

Cloud lorgna son ex. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau se geler pendant qu'il réfléchissait à l'information. **« -**** Impossible. » **Dit-il à voix haute. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule personne à Nibelheim qui correspondait à la description de Reno et ça lui semblait totalement impossible. **« - ****Reno**** et**** Vincent****…**** ? »**

**« -**** Attend. »**Appela Cloud. Reno s'arrêta et lui lança un regard exaspéré. **« -**** Tu**** sors ****avec ****Vincent ? »**

Reno haussa les épaules. **« -**** Sortir, ****fréquenter, ****baiser****… ****appelle ****ça ****comme**** tu**** veux.**** Ouais.**** Puis-je**** y**** aller**** maintenant ? »**

Cloud hocha bêtement la tête, ayant perdu la faculté de parler.

_« Eh bien, maintenant je peux rayer Vincent de ma liste de personne susceptible d'être le copain mystère de Tifa. Merde, je devrais peut-être programmer une séance de consultation avec le Docteur Clark. J'ai l'impression que tout ne tourne plus rond. »_

* * *

Zack semblait très heureux le lendemain, quand Cloud lui présenta les trois pyjamas et un nombre égal de boxer qu'il avait acheté la veille. **« -**** J****'****irais ****t****'****acheter ****plus ****de ****vêtement ****la ****semaine ****prochaine. »** Lui dit Cloud alors qu'il les rangeait dans la commode. **« -**** J****'****ai ****plusieurs ****livraisons ****de ****nuit ****donc ****je ****devrais ****avoir ****beaucoup ****d****'****argent ****supplémentaire. »**

Zack eut l'air inquiet. **« - ****Ne ****te ****fatigue ****pas. » **Avertit-il. Cloud était ici avec lui toute la journée, tous les jours. S'il partait faire des livraisons dès qu'il partait d'ici cela voulait dire qu'il conduisait probablement toute la nuit et n'avait que quelques heures de sommeil à prendre avant de se lever pour venir le rejoindre. Autant Zack voulait passer chaque instant qu'il pouvait avec le blond, il ne voulait pas que Cloud se rende malade.

**« -**** Je ****vais ****bien. »** Le rassura Cloud. Il leva la main et caressa la joue du brun avec les doigts. **« - ****Hmm,**** tu ****as ****besoin ****d****'****un ****rasage. » **En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un rasage. Et personnellement, Cloud pensait qu'une petite barbe aurait rendu Zack plus sexy.

**« -**** Peut-être ****qu****'****ils ****te ****laisseront ****le ****faire ****aujourd****'****hui. » **Suggéra Zack.

**« - ****Peut-être. »** Cloud hocha la tête. **« -**** Je**** vais ****aller ****demander. »**

Zack s'assit sur son lit et attendit que Cloud trouve une infirmière et lui demande de le raser. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond revint avec un rasoir jetable, un gant de toilette et une bombe de mousse à raser.

**« -**** Je ****pense ****que ****je ****serais ****ton ****coiffeur ****aujourd****'****hui. »** Dit Cloud avec un sourire.

Zack lui rendit son sourire et descendit du lit. Il entra dans la salle de bain et le blond le suivit. Quelques instants plus tard, Zack était assit sur le siège fermé des toilettes et Cloud était à cheval sur ses genoux et étaler la mousse à raser sur son visage. Les mains de Zack reposaient familièrement sur ses fesses et Cloud était content d'avoir eu la bonne idée de verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Zack pétrissait ses fesses, et si la bosse de plus en plus dure dans son pantalon était une indication, il voulait faire plus.

**« -****Je**** te**** rase. »** Fit Cloud en riant. **« - ****Je**** ne ****te**** donne**** pas**** un ****cours ****de ****danse. »**

Zack haussa les épaules. **« -**** Je ****ne**** vois ****pas ****la**** différence. » **Il continua à malaxer les fesses de Cloud à travers les vêtements et sourit.

**« -**** Bon,**** ça**** suffit. » **Reprocha le blond. **« - ****J****'****ai**** besoin**** que**** tu**** garde ****un**** visage**** impassible ****pendant ****que ****je ****fais ****ça,**** Zack. »**

**« -****Vas-y. »** Dit Zack en prenant une expression ridiculement sérieuse tandis que Cloud prenant le rasoir posé sur le lavabo. Le blond poussa un soupir quand il regarda à nouveau Zack.

**« - J'ai dis un 'visage impassible', Zack… pas le visage de quelqu'un venant de manger un tas de cérumen. »**

Zack rigola et son visage se détendit alors que Cloud commençait. Il fit soigneusement glisser le rasoir sur la mâchoire de Zack avec lenteur, par à coups, s'arrêtant pour rincer le rasoir dans le lavabo après chaque passage. Zack resta sage durant les premières minutes mais quand Cloud fut à mi-parcours, ses mains s'activèrent à nouveau. Cela ne le distrayait pas trop jusqu'à ce que les mains se glissent sous le pull de Cloud et commencèrent à caresser son torse.

**« -**** Tu ****vas**** me**** faire**** te ****couper. » **L'avertit Cloud en s'arrêtant quand Zack taquina ses mamelons.

Zack soupira et arrêta, glissant ses mains vers le bas et les reposant à nouveau sur ses fesses. Avec un sourire et en secouant la tête, le blond reprit sa tâche plus rapidement qu'avant. Il avait une érection évidente au moment où il termina et se racla la gorge en prenant le gant de toilette pour essuyer les traces de mousse sur le visage de son amant.

**« - ****Là. »**Dit Cloud avec satisfaction. **« -**** C****'****est ****terminé ****et ****je ****ne ****t****'****ai ****pas**** coupé**** une**** seule**** fois. ****Je ****suppose**** que ****tu ****n****'****utilises ****pas**** d****'****après-rasage. »**

**« -**** J****'****ai**** essayé**** de**** le ****boire**** une ****fois. » **Dit Zack avec un clin d'œil.

Cloud s'arrêta et le regarda. **« -**** Sérieusement ? »**

**« -**** Ouais. »** Zack sourit timidement. **« -**** Il ****sentait ****bon ****alors**** j****'****ai**** pensé ****qu****'****il**** pourrait**** avoir ****bon**** goût ****aussi.**** C****'****était**** idiot,**** hein ? »**

Cloud rigola. **« -**** Eh**** bien, ****je ****suis**** sûr ****que ****tu ****n****'****as ****plus**** recommencé.**** Peut-être**** que**** la**** prochaine ****fois ****je**** pourrais ****en ****demander ****pour ****t****'****en ****appliquer. »** Il essaya de se lever, mais les bras de Zack se refermèrent autour de lui et le maintinrent en place.

**« -**** Où**** vas-tu ? »** Ronronna Zack.

**« -**** Euh,**** je ****vais ****ramener**** les ****affaires ****de ****rasage. » **Répondit doucement Cloud.

**« - ****Pas**** encore. »** Insista le brun. Il embrassa son compagnon troublé, étouffant toute argumentation qu'il aurait eu.

Cloud n'arrêta pas le baiser, estimant qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à se laisser un peu aller quand la porte était verrouillée. Il gémit dans la bouche de Zack quand ce dernier empoigna son entrejambe raidit et commença à la masser à travers le jean.

**« -**** Maintenant, ****ça**** va**** un**** peu ****trop ****loin. »** Avertit Cloud, écartant la main. La bouche de Zack s'écrasa à nouveau contre la sienne et sa main serra d'une manière qui fit gémir le blond. La prise de Cloud sur le poignet du brun se desserra et il se pressa contre son amant, inconsciemment, poussant dans son toucher. Il entendit le zip de la fermeture éclair une seconde plus tard. Cloud rompit le baiser de nouveau et marmonna une protestation. **« - ****Hé,**** nous ****avons**** convenu**** de ****ne ****pas ****le ****faire ****de ****nouveau**** jusqu****'****à ****ce ****que ****tu ****emménage ****à ****l****'****étage ****inférieur. » **Rappela-t-il le souffle court.

**« -**** Tu ****as ****accepté. » **Corrigea Zack. **« - ****Je**** ne ****veux**** pas ****attendre. »**

**« - ****Mais ****demain, ****c****'****est ****ton ****évaluation ! »** Répliqua Cloud. **« -**** Tu ****ne**** peux**** pas ****attendre ****une ****journée**** de ****plus ? »**

**« -**** Je ****peux. »** Convint Zack. Puis il sourit malicieusement au blond. **« - ****Mais ****je**** ne ****veux ****pas. »** Il l'embrassa encore et commença à passer sa main dans l'ouverture du jean.

Cloud gémit, impuissant alors que son amant saisissait son érection dans son pantalon et commençait à le caresser. **« -**** Bon**** sang,**** Zack. »** Soupira-t-il, abandonnant la lutte.

Il embrassa le brun de manière agressive et entreprit de lui rendre la faveur, s'occupant de déboutonner le pantalon bleu marine de Zack avec des mains avides. Le souffle de Zack s'accéléra avec l'excitation et il enfonça de façon suggestive sa langue dans la bouche du blond alors que Cloud libérer son érection. Cloud posa sa main sur celle de Zack, et pendant un instant, le brun crut qu'il essayait de lui faire arrêter de nouveau, mais au contraire, il guida les mouvements. Un autre sentiment de familiarité choquante le traversa quand Cloud pressa son sexe contre Zack et enveloppa sa main autour de leurs deux membres. Le blond invita la main de Zack à la rejoindre alors qu'il commençait à guider les mouvements.

**« -**** Te**** souviens-tu**** de ****cela ? » **Demanda Cloud contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il balançait lentement les hanches et encourageant Zack à continuer. **« -**** Tu ****es ****celui ****qui ****me ****l****'****a ****enseigné. »**

Zack hocha la tête avec incertitude. **« - ****Etions-nous****… ****sur ****un ****canapé**** la ****première ****fois ****qu****'****on ****a**** fait ****ça****…**** ? »** Sa voix était rauque de plaisir et il devait reprendre son souffle pour parler.

**« -**** Oui. »** Souffla Cloud. **« -**** C****'****était**** dans ****ton**** logement**** de ****fonction.**** Nous****… ****euh****… ****l****'****avons**** fait**** au**** cinéma**** une ****fois, ****aussi. »**

**« -**** En ****public ? » **Les yeux de Zack s'écarquillèrent et il sourit.

**« -**** Eh ****bien. »** Souffla Cloud, fermant les yeux béatement. **« -**** Ce ****n****'****était ****pas ****un ****film ****populaire****… ****et ****c****'****était ****une ****séance****… ****à ****minuit**** et ****nous ****étions**** seuls ****dans ****la ****salle. »**

**« -**** Hmm,**** coquin. » **Murmura Zack. Il serra un peu plus fort et accéléra les coups de mains. **« -**** J****'****aime**** ça. »** Soupira-t-il, en embrassant Cloud avec passion.

Il y avait tellement d'autres choses qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayées et Cloud sourit contre les lèvres de Zack. Pas que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avait toujours était droit. Bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi pervers que Reno, Zack avait quelques plaisirs coupables en lui. Il aimait les plumes, les yeux bandés, l'utilisation créative des glaçons et les fessées occasionnelles sur les fesses. Bien sûr, Cloud n'avait pas l'intention de tester si Zack aimait encore tout cela jusqu'à ce que son état d'esprit soit plus stable. Il s'agita contre le brun et commença à gémir régulièrement à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la libération. Le souffle de Zack était inégal et il faisait écho aux grognements et gémissements de plaisir de Cloud.

Zack tint peut-être une ou deux minutes avant qu'il ne se tende et bougea des hanches. Cloud étouffa son gémissement sourd de satisfaction par un baiser et comme la première fois qu'il avait branlé Zack dans les toilettes, il entoura son sexe avec sa main quand il se libéra pour limiter les dégâts. Fidèle à son habitude, il ne ralentit pas ou n'arrêta pas ses caresses une seule fois quand il eut finit de jouir. Il continua ses mouvements et embrassa Cloud avec empressement après avoir repris son souffle et s'efforça de donner à Cloud le même plaisir. Il pouvait dire qu'il se rapprochait de la libération lorsque les gémissements désespérés se confondirent avec les cris du blond.

**« -**** Mnuh****… ****Zack. »** Gémit Cloud. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule du brun et se libéra, se rappelant à peine de garder sa main libre au-dessus de son sexe. Zack ralentit les mouvements de sa main et frotta sa joue contre celle de Cloud, soupirant son nom avec délice. Cloud mit sa main souillée au-dessus du lavabo et donna au brun un lent baiser avant de lentement quitter ses genoux pour se lever. Il se lava soigneusement les mains et mouilla le gant de toilette avant de se tourner vers son amant et de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de trace de sperme sur lui. Il y avait quelques gouttes et il grimaça avant de les essuyer avec le gant de toilette.

**« -**** Il**** faudra ****changer ****ta ****chemise. » **Murmura-t-il, encore essoufflé par son orgasme.

Zack baissa les yeux et vit les traces que Cloud essayait de nettoyer. **« -****Je**** suppose ****que**** tu ****as**** raison. »** Dit-il. Il remit son sexe dans ses sous-vêtements et reboutonna son pantalon. Il sourit quand il vit le membre rassasié de Cloud encore hors de son jean et il tendit impulsivement la main pour le caresser du bout des doigts. Cloud sursauta un peu et Zack rigola. **« -**** Douillet. » **Taquina-t-il.

**« -**** Tu**** m****'****as ****pris ****par**** surprise,****c****'****est ****tout. »** Répliqua Cloud avant de rapidement reboutonné son jean. **« -**** Maintenant, ****je**** dois**** ramener**** les**** affaires**** de ****rasage**** avant**** que ****quelqu****'****un**** vienne ****voir ****ce ****qui ****prend ****autant ****de ****temps. » **Il rougit en voyant l'expression de satisfaction béate sur le visage de Zack. **« - ****Ouais, ****finalement ****tu ****as ****eu**** ce ****que ****tu ****voulais. ****Tu ****ne**** devrais ****pas ****en ****être ****si ****heureux. »**

**« -**** Mais ****c****'****est**** amusant**** quand ****j****'****ai ****ce ****que ****je ****veux. »** Affirma Zack avec un clin d'œil.

Cloud roula des yeux, mais il sourit.

* * *

Partir ce soir-là fut particulièrement difficile pour Cloud. Bien que Zack essayait de paraitre calme vis-à-vis de sa prochaine évaluation, il ne pouvait pas cacher son anxiété à Cloud, tout comme le blond ne pouvait lui cacher ses sentiments. Ils s'étreignirent devant la porte, Cloud lui caressant le dos.

**« - ****Je ****t****'****attendrais ****dans**** la**** salle ****d****'****activité**** demain, ****quand**** tu ****auras ****fini ****tes ****tests. »** Promit Cloud. **« -**** Il**** suffit ****de ****prendre ****ton ****temps ****et ****penser ****à**** tout ****ça ****comme**** si**** c****'****était ****un ****de ****tes ****exercices ****réguliers. »**

**« -**** Je ****vais**** essayer. »** Fit Zack. **« -****Je****… ****voudrais**** que ****tu ****restes. »**

**« -**** Moi**** aussi. »** Murmura Cloud. Il embrassa le brun doucement. **« -**** Il**** suffit ****de ****penser**** que ****bientôt, ****je ****pourrais ****rester ****dormir ****avec ****toi ****aussi ****souvent ****que ****nous ****le ****voulons. »**

Zack hocha la tête, mais une partie de lui était incertaine. Que faire s'il n'avait pas suffisamment évolué pour passer au troisième étage ? Après avoir finalement été intime avec Cloud, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenter de quelques caresses furtivement. Il caressa les cheveux blonds de son amant et respira son odeur avant de le relâcher.

**« - ****Je ****te ****verrais ****demain, ****Sunshine. » **Zack se força à sourire et tapota l'épaule de Cloud. Le blond lui offrit un de ses doux et calmes sourires qui lui faisait toujours battre le cœur.

* * *

Zack soupira et regarda les pilules dans sa tasse.

**« -**** Quelque**** chose**** ne ****va**** pas, ****mon ****chéri ? »** L'infirmière Walters le regardait gentiment, mais il savait qu'elle pouvait être sévère lorsque les patients ne se comportaient pas comme il faut.

**« -**** J****'****espère ****que ****je**** pourrais**** arrêter ****de**** les ****prendre**** un ****jour. »** Répondit-il, honnêtement.

**« -**** Bien**** sûr**** que ****tu**** le**** pourras, ****chéri. »** Dit-elle doucement. **« - ****Mais**** tu**** sais,**** un**** jour**** tu ****sauras ****vieux**** comme ****moi ****et ****tu**** finiras**** par ****avoir**** d****'****autres**** pilules ****à ****prendre ****tous ****les ****jours ****de ****toute ****façon. »** Elle lui offrit un sourire ridé et lui caressa la joue.

Zack lui rendit son sourire et haussa les épaules avant d'avaler ses médicaments et de lui rendre la petite tasse. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et éteignit la lumière avant de fermer la porte. Il fallut une minute à Zack avant de se rendre compte qu'il se tenait là, dans le noir. Il avait complètement oublié d'allumer la veilleuse près de son lit avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne.

**« - ****Hein. » **Fit-il avec intérêt en se grattant la tête. Ça ne lui paraissait plus aussi effrayant. Pourtant, il était apaisé par la luminosité que la veilleuse lui apportait et il se dirigea vers son lit et se hissa à bord, saisissant automatiquement Sunny et le tenant contre sa poitrine alors qu'il se couchait pour dormir.

Il lui semblait qu'il était endormi depuis un petit moment quand il entendit quelque chose qui cognait contre sa vitre. Zack bougea et ouvrit les yeux, s'asseyant avec un froncement de sourcil. L'esprit embué par le sommeil et les légers sédatifs, il tendit la main vers la petite lampe de poche, l'allumant maladroitement et dirigea curieusement le faisceau vers la fenêtre. Il cligna des yeux et se ragaillardi quand il vit qui était là et avec un large sourire, il ouvrit la fenêtre.

**« -**** Tu**** pourrais ****avoir ****de**** réels ****ennuis. »** Fit Zack alors qu'il passait les bras à travers les barreaux et serrait les mains de Cloud. **« -**** Je**** croyais**** que ****tu ****ne**** devais ****plus ****le ****refaire ? »**

**« -**** Je ****serais ****plus ****prudent**** cette ****fois. »** Dit Cloud à voix basse. **« -**** J****'****ai ****branché ****l****'****alarme ****de ****mon**** téléphone ****beaucoup ****plus ****tôt ****cette ****fois ****et ****je ****serais ****parti ****avant ****même**** que ****le ****Docteur ****Clark ****ne ****fasse**** ses ****visites ****matinales. »**

Zack fronça les sourcils. **« - ****Il**** va**** faire ****froid. »** Avertit-il. **« -**** Je ****ne ****veux**** pas ****que ****tu ****tombes ****malade. »**

**« - Ma veste est assez chaude. »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« -**** Attends. »**Il sortit de son lit et alla à sa commode. Il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit l'oreiller et la couverture supplémentaire qu'il avait en réserve pour les moments ou Cloud faisait une sieste avec lui durant ses visites. Il les ramena avec lui et les poussa obstinément à travers les barreaux, les donnant à son amant. **« -**** Si**** tu**** dors**** dehors,**** je ****veux ****te ****réchauffer. »**

Cloud rit doucement et renonça à ses protestations. Il prit les affaires et installa une literie de fortune pour la nuit, avant que lui et Zack ne se câline durant un certains à travers les barreaux.

**« - Hey, Cloud ? »**

**« -****Mmm ? »**Le blond bailla et regarda son amant avec curiosité.

**« - Comment as-tu fait pour monter aussi facilement ? »**

Cloud sourit.**« - ****En**** faisant ****attention. »**

_« Je ne peux pas te donner ces détails pour le moment. »_

_**A suivre…**_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre 10**

**By Xenobia**

Zack se réveilla en sentant des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes. Il sourit dans son sommeil, sentant à peine le froid matinal qui s'infiltrait sous sa couverture.

**« -**** Zack, ****tu ****es ****réveillé ? »** Murmura une voix aimée.

Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage de Cloud, à quelques centimètres du sien de l'autre côté des barreaux de sécurité. **« -**** Salut. »**

**« - ****Je ****vais ****devoir ****y ****aller ****maintenant. » **Lui dit Cloud. **« -**** Sinon ****je ****risque ****de ****me**** faire ****prendre. »**

Zack se demandait quelle heure il était, mais il pouvait entendre de l'agitation de l'autre côté de sa porte et il supposa que les médecins et les infirmières feraient bientôt leurs rondes matinales. **« -**** Très**** bien. »** Acquiesça-t-il. **« -**** Ne ****tombe ****pas. » **Il prit l'oreiller et la couverture de Cloud et il pressa son visage contre les barreaux pour un dernier baiser. Il était plus facile de regarder Cloud partir maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'il allait le revoir dans quelques heures. Cloud lui donna un long baiser d'au revoir avant de marcher sur la corniche, hors de la vue de Zack.

Zack resta perplexe. Pourquoi Cloud s'éloignait-il avant de commencer sa descente le long du bâtiment ? Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas que les gens le regardent escalader ? Zack ne cria pas pour lui demander, comprenant qu'entendre une voix sans y attendre pour déconcentrer le blond et ainsi augmenter les risques de chute. Tant qu'il faisait attention, Zack ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir comment il faisait.

Avec un petit soupir, Zack referma la fenêtre et se recoucha. Il se blottit contre l'oreiller que Cloud avait utilisé, sentant l'odeur du blond imprégné dessus. **« - ****Je ****vais**** bien ****faire ****mon ****test. » **Se dit-il à voix haute. Il ferma les yeux et plongea à nouveau dans le sommeil.

* * *

Quelques minutes après être parti, Cloud se tenait près de Fenrir sous le saule et regarder le lever du soleil avec des yeux tristes. Il sentit la douleur commencer et il regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un froncement de sourcil et un soupir. Il tendit le bras et enroula une main autour d'une des barres de direction de Fenrir, serrant fortement tandis que son autre main serrait son haut. Il ferma les yeux et le nom de Zack franchit ses lèvres alors que la douleur envahissait ses veines alors que la chair se craquelait et que ses os commençaient à bouger, le faisant tressaillir. Il tomba à genoux sous la douleur alors que le processus touchait à sa fin et il se mit à transpirer malgré la température froide du matin.

**« -**** Zack. »** Gémit Cloud.

Penser à son amant lui donnait la force émotionnelle, au moins. La présence réconfortante de Fenrir aidait également. Il appuya son front en sueur contre le côté de la moto, le métal lisse et frais rafraichissant sa peau échauffée. Il siffla entre ses dents alors que quelque chose craquait et un bruit sourd sur le sol se fit entendre derrière lui. Cloud haletait doucement, attendant que la douleur se calme avant de se remettre sur ses jambes. Il se retourna lentement, regardant sur l'herbe mouillée de rosée ce qui était tombé. C'était déjà en décomposition et bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien de ça à l'exception d'un squelette. Il tomberait en poussière avant midi, ne laissant aucune trace de sa poussière… sauf pour la cicatrice.

Cloud leva le bras et toucha délicatement son omoplate, ses doigts examinant la peau pour être sûr que la plaie s'était refermée. Quand il sentit le tissu cicatriciel, il retira sa main et enfila son pull. Une fois rhabillé, il enfila sa veste et s'installa sur Fenrir. Il se pencha en avant et croisa les bras sur le guidon avant de laisser tomber sa tête dessus en fermant les yeux. Il soupira ses remerciements à Fenrir. Il savait que la moto n'était pas réellement sensible, du moins, pas de la façon dont les gens et les animaux l'étaient. Pourtant, une partie de lui croyait qu'il avait donné une partie de lui-même dans la création du véhicule et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Fenrir avait au moins la sensibilité des plantes.

Cloud se redressa légèrement alors que sa montre se mettait à sonner, l'alertant que les heures de visites commençaient.

* * *

Le médecin qui évaluait Zack était une femme qui devait à peu près avoir la trentaine. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et elle portait une blouse qui lui donnait une allure élégante. Ses yeux étaient chaleureux et de couleur bleu clair. Il aimait sa voix et elle lui avait dit au début de l'évaluation de l'appeler 'Jill'. Elle lui montra une autre photo et lui demanda de l'identifier.

Il examina pensivement et soigneusement la photo avant de répondre. **« -**** C****'****est**** un ****carnaval. »** Quelques jours auparavant, ce mot aurait été difficile – voir impossible – pour lui à le prononcer. Maintenant, il parlait sans difficulté.

Jill sourit. **« -**** Bien.**** Maintenant,**** je ****veux ****que ****vous ****regardez ****la ****pendule ****et ****me**** dire ****quelle ****heure ****il ****est. »**

Zack grimaça intérieurement. L'heure lui donnait encore un peu de mal. Il pouvait facilement reconnaitre l'heure, mais repérer les minutes entre les chiffres du cadran était plus difficile. Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur et se concentra. La petite aiguille était entre le nombre sept et huit, tandis que la grande aiguille pointait entre les numéros cinq et six.

**« - ****Euh****… ****huit****… ****non,**** attendez**** sept**** heures****… ****vingt-huit ? »** Il lui lança un regard nerveux et fit une grimace, s'apprêtant à entendre dire qu'il avait tord.

**« - C'est exact, Zack. »**

Il s'effondra presque de soulagement et elle tendit le bras à travers la table, lui caressant la main. **« -**** Essayer ****de ****ne ****pas ****vous ****stressez. ****N****'****oubliez ****pas, ****vous ****pouvez ****prendre**** autant ****de ****temps ****que ****vous ****aurez ****besoin**** pour**** faire ****ces ****exercices ****et ****si ****vous ****butez**** sur ****quelque ****chose, ****vous ****n****'****avez ****pas**** à**** renoncer**** à ****quoi ****que ****se ****soit. ****Nous**** pourrons ****toujours ****revenir**** dessus**** plus ****tard, ****Zack. »**

Il lui offrit un sourire de gratitude, prenant inconsciemment une expression sensuelle. **« -**** Merci,**** Jill. »**

Le médecin le regarda fixement pendant une seconde et cligna des yeux. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle saisissait sa chemise et retirait quelques énigmes pour les poser devant lui. Elle lui tendit ensuite un marqueur et lui demanda d'entourer les formes qui n'avaient pas leurs places dans chaque catégorie.

* * *

Le Docteur Matthews était avec le Docteur Clark derrière la vitre d'observation et il secoua la tête en souriant en voyant le Docteur Summers posait son coude sur la table et regarder Zack avec son menton appuyé dans sa paume. **« -**** Tu ****as ****fais ****exprès ****de ****choisir ****une ****femme. »** Fit-il, accusant son collègue.

**« -**** Je ****ne ****vois ****pas ****de ****quoi ****tu ****parles. »** Répondit doucement le Docteur Clark. Un brin d'orgueil colorait sa voix et ses yeux restaient fixés sur son patient et la femme.

**« - ****Foutaise. »** Répliqua le Docteur Matthews. **« -**** Regarde-la,**** Allen.**** Elle ****est ****déjà ****totalement**** sous ****le ****charme ****de ****ton ****patient ****comme ****la ****plupart ****de ****ton ****personnel**** féminin.**** Les ****dames**** trouvent**** Monsieur ****Fair ****charmant ****et ****je ****suis ****sûr**** que ****tu ****as ****prit ****cela ****en ****compte ****lors ****du**** choix ****du ****médecin ****évaluateur. »**

Le Docteur Clark haussa les épaules. **« -**** J****'****aurais ****très**** bien**** pu**** choisir ****le**** Docteur**** Gilmore. »**

**« - ****Il ****est ****gay. » **Lui rappela l'homme, irrité.

**« -**** Ah ****bon ? »** Le Docteur Clark sourit, feignant l'étonnement.

**« - ****N****'****agis ****pas ****de ****manière ****innocente. »** Répliqua le Docteur Matthews. **« -**** Je ****sais ****que ****tu ****comptes ****sur ****la ****beauté ****de ****ton ****patient, ****et ****son**** charme ****naturel ****lui**** donne ****un ****avantage. »**

Le Docteur Clark regarda son vieil ami, son sourire s'agrandissant. **« -**** Et**** si ****c****'****était ****le ****cas ? ****Je ****voulais ****quelqu****'****un ****qui ****serait ****juste ****avec ****Zack. ****Qui ****aurais-tu ****pris : ****ce ****vieux ****lézard ****de ****Walters ? ****Peut-être ****le ****Docteur ****Yamagata ****qui ****est ****jaloux ****de ****tout**** homme ****plus ****beau ****que ****lui ? ****Tu ****sais, ****Zack ****est ****prêt ****à ****passer ****à ****l****'****étape**** suivante, ****Karl.**** Il ****mérite ****les ****privilèges ****du ****troisième ****étage ****après ****avoir ****été ****ici ****depuis ****si ****longtemps.**** Jillian ****sera ****juste ****quand ****elle ****notera ****ses ****progrès ****et ****si ****son**** attirance ****pour ****lui ****l****'****influence ****à**** être ****un ****peu ****plus ****clémente, ****je ****suis ****à ****l****'****aise ****avec ****ça. »**

Le Docteur Matthews soupira. **« -**** Très ****bien. ****Mais ****tu ****veux ****le ****faire ****passer ****dans ****une ****zone ****à ****la ****sécurité ****moins ****importante ****pendant ****que ****tu ****lui ****feras ****subir ****ce ****traitement ****que ****tu ****as ****imaginé ****pour ****lui. ****Un ****environnement ****plus ****contrôlé ****serait ****certainement ****plus ****nécessaire. »**

**« -**** Il ****sera**** dans ****un ****environnement ****contrôlé ****au ****cours ****de ****nos ****séances. »** Assura le Docteur Clark, obstinément. **« - ****Je ****te ****promets ****que ****je ****ne ****le ****libérerais ****pas ****de ****la ****chambre ****de ****confinement ****avant**** d****'****être ****certain ****qu****'****il ****n****'****est ****pas ****un ****danger ****pour ****lui ****ou ****pour ****autrui. ****Entre ****les séances****, ****je ****voudrais ****qu****'****il ****ait**** autant**** de ****liberté**** et ****de ****paix ****possible.**** Je ****pense ****que ****cela ****l****'****aidera ****à ****progresser. »**

**« -**** Si**** c****'****était ****quelqu****'****un ****d****'****autre ****qui ****proposerait ****ça. » **Déclara le Docteur Matthew avec sérieux. **« - ****Je ****refuserais ****immédiatement. ****Tu**** as ****de ****la ****chance ****que ****je ****te ****fasse ****confiance, ****Allen. »**

* * *

Jill passa aux questions quand elle fut satisfaite des résultats de Zack avec les puzzles et les énigmes. Elle regarda rapidement les notes de son dossier et les améliorations du jeune homme durant l'année écoulée.

**« -**** Tu**** es**** ici**** depuis**** longtemps, ****Zack. » **Fit-elle en regardant pensivement le brun. **« -**** Te ****souviens-tu ****de ****tes ****premiers ****jours ****ici ? »**

**« -**** Pas ****beaucoup. »** Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. **« -**** J****'****ai ****plus ****l****'****impression**** que ****c****'****était ****un ****rêve ****ou****… ****que ****c****'****est ****arrivé ****à ****quelqu****'****un ****d****'****autre. »**

Elle hocha la tête avec compréhension. **« -**** Ces ****flash-back ****que ****tu**** as****… ****que ****fais-tu ****quand**** tu ****sens ****qu****'****ils ****sont ****sur ****le ****point**** de ****se ****produire ? »**

Il baissa les yeux et joua avec son stylo. **« -**** J****'****essaie ****de**** prévenir ****quelqu****'****un, ****alors ****je ****peux ****recevoir ****de ****l****'****aide ****avant ****que ****cela ****ne ****devienne ****mauvais. ****Je ****ne ****veux**** pas ****faire ****de ****mal ****à ****quelqu****'****un.**** Je ****sais ****qu****'****ils ****ne ****sont ****pas ****réels****… ****mais ****c****'****est ****dur ****d****'****avoir ****ça**** en ****tête ****quand ****je ****suis ****pris**** dans ****un ****souvenir. »**

Jill écrivit quelque chose sur son bloc-notes et garda son expression sympathique mais neutre. Quand elle termina, elle le regarda de nouveau avec des yeux inquisiteurs. **« - ****Crois-tu ****que ****tu es ****prêt ****à**** partir, ****Zack ? »**

Il savait que c'était peut-être la question la plus importante de l'évaluation et il prit donc son temps pour réfléchir avant de répondre. **« -**** Je ****crois ****que ****je ****le ****suis. » **Dit-il lentement, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il parlait. **« -**** Mais ****je ****sais ****que ****je ****ne ****suis ****pas****… ****assez ****en ****bonne**** santé****… ****pour ****décider ****de ****ça. » **Il lui fit un petit sourire penaud. **« -**** J****'****espère ****que ****vous ****pourrez ****me**** tirer ****d****'****embarras ****avec ****ça. ****Je ****veux**** guérir. »**

Elle pencha légèrement la tête et ses joues se colorèrent une nouvelle fois de rouge. **« - ****Bien, ****c****'****est**** une**** assez ****bonne ****réponse, ****je ****pense. » **Elle sembla se donner une petite claque mentalement et écrivit quelque chose de nouveau. **« -**** Merci, ****Zack. ****Ton ****évaluation ****est ****terminée ****et ****tu ****peux ****partir, ****maintenant. »**

* * *

Le Docteur Clark attendait Zack près de la porte quand le jeune homme sortit de la salle. Il sourit chaleureusement à son patient et lui tapota doucement l'épaule. **« -**** Bien ****joué, ****Zack. ****La ****réponse ****que ****tu ****lui ****as ****donné ****à ****la ****dernière ****question ****était ****encore ****mieux ****que ****ce ****que ****j****'****aurais ****dis. »**

**« -**** Vous ****regardiez ? »** Lui demanda Zack avec un air perplexe.

**« -**** Oui. » **Admit le Docteur. **« -**** As-tu**** remarqué ****le ****grand**** miroir**** contre ****un**** des ****murs**** de ****la**** pièce**** où**** tu**** étais ? »** Quand le brun fit un signe de tête, le Docteur Clark continua : **« -**** J****'****étais ****derrière**** lui**** durant ****tout**** le ****temps ****de ****l****'****évaluation. »**

Zack le regarda avec inquiétude. **« -**** Les**** gens**** me**** regardent**** à ****travers ****les ****miroirs ? » **Il pensa à la petite glace qui était fixé contre l'armoire à pharmacie dans sa salle de bain. Quelqu'un avait-il regardé quand Cloud et lui étaient en train de jouer là-bas ?

**« -**** Seulement**** les ****miroirs ****spéciaux. »** Corrigea le Docteur rapidement, comprenant l'inquiétude du jeune homme. **« -**** Les**** miroirs**** spéciaux**** se ****sont ****ceux**** qui**** se ****trouvent ****dans ****la ****pièce ****d****'****évaluation. Tous ****les**** autres ****miroirs ****sont**** normaux,**** alors ****tu**** peux**** te**** détendre.**** Je**** ne ****te**** mentirais ****pas, ****Zackary. » **Il aurait bien voulu se donner une baffe. Dire à un patient souffrant d'un trouble de stress post-traumatique, de perte de mémoire et de paranoïa que quelqu'un le regardait à travers un miroir était vraiment idiot. Il espérait que Zack était mentalement assez stable pour comprendre et assez fort pour y faire face.

**« -**** Donc,**** vous ****dites**** que ****quelqu****'****un ****nous**** regarde ****quand**** vous**** me**** donner ****ces**** séances,**** c****'****est ****ça ? »** Demanda Zack, son sourcil droit se haussant.

**« - ****Oui. »** Fit le Docteur Clark en hochant la tête. **« -**** C****'****est**** nécessaire**** pour**** d****'****autres**** docteurs**** d****'****observer**** certaines ****de ****nos ****séances, ****pour ****que**** j****'****ai**** des ****témoins**** pour**** garantir**** de ****ton ****processus ****de ****récupération. »**

**« - ****Pourquoi ****ils ****ne ****rentrent**** pas**** tout**** simplement**** dans**** la ****pièce**** avec ****nous ? »** Demanda Zack, toujours aussi perplexe. **« -**** Se**** cacher**** derrière**** un**** miroir**** est**** bête. »**

Le docteur cacha un sourire amusé derrière sa main et se racla la gorge. **« -**** Cela**** peut**** paraitre**** stupide,**** mais**** ça ****a ****des ****avantages**** pour**** le**** sujet**** de**** ses ****séances.**** Beaucoup**** de ****patient**** ne**** sont**** pas ****à ****l****'****aise**** avec**** quelqu****'****un**** d****'****autre**** dans**** la**** pièce,**** regardant**** silencieusement.**** Ça ****intimide ****et ****affecte**** les ****performances. »**Il rajouta en silence qu'il était mieux pour le Docteur Matthews de rester derrière le miroir quand le brun était justement dans la pièce. un jour, il organiserait une autre rencontre entre Zack et lui… mais pas avant que le patient est atteint un certain raisonnement stable pour comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas la réincarnation d'Hojo.

**« -**** Je ****pense ****que ****je ****comprend ****dans ****un ****sens. » **Déclara Zack avec un hochement de tête. **« -**** Mais ****ça ****donne ****quand**** même ****la ****chair ****de ****poule ****de ****savoir ****ça. »**

**« -**** Je**** suis ****content**** que**** nous**** ayons ****pu**** nous**** comprendre. »** Se détendit le Docteur Clark, heureux que Zack ait démontré un esprit critique. **« -**** Maintenant**** que**** nous**** en ****avons ****fini ****avec ****ça,**** je**** crois**** qu****'****il**** y**** a**** quelqu****'****un ****qui ****t****'****attend**** dans ****la ****salle ****d****'****activité. »**

Le visage de Zack s'éclaira et il sourit. **« -**** A**** bientôt, ****Doc. » **Et il fila avant que le Docteur Clark ait pu dire quoi que se soit, courant dans le couloir avec impatience et disparaissant rapidement.

**« -**** Je ****voulais ****lui ****dire ****que**** nous ****aurons**** les**** résultats**** cet**** après-midi. »** Soupira le docteur avec un sourire désabusé. **« -**** Ais-je**** déjà**** vu ****un ****tel**** amour ? »** Il avait aimé sa femme bien sûr, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir agi comme un chiot surexcité chaque fois qu'il voyait son aimé. Il devait admettre que Zack et Cloud était très attachant ensemble, même si leur relation était un peu étrange pour lui.

* * *

Cloud était en train d'aider un des patients dans la salle d'activité avec un puzzle quand Zack entra. Il leva les yeux vers son amant et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le brun avec admiration. Aujourd'hui, Zack portait un pantalon de treillis et un tee-shirt blanc que Cloud lui avait acheté. Ils allaient bien à l'ancien SOLDAT, au point où Cloud avait envie de chercher un peu d'intimité avec lui tout de suite. Cloud se leva de sa position accroupie et brossa son pantalon avant de refermer la distance qui le séparait de son amant.

**« -**** Salut. »** Murmura-t-il alors que les bras de Zack se refermaient sur lui. Il respira son odeur et le regarda avec un sourire. **« - ****Comment**** s****'****est**** passé**** l****'****évaluation ? »**

**« - ****Je ****ne ****sais ****pas. »** Fit Zack en haussant les épaules. **« -**** Le**** Doc**** dit**** qu****'****il**** pense**** que**** ça ****s****'****est ****bien ****passé. »**

Cloud se détendit et repoussa quelques mèches brunes des yeux de Zack. **« -**** J****'****ai ****apporté ****un**** peu**** de**** gel**** et ****de ****la ****laque**** si ****tu ****veux**** que ****je ****t****'****aide**** à ****te ****coiffer ****de ****nouveau. »**

**« - ****Cool. »** Sourit Zack. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'odeur de la laque, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant et de familier quand Cloud l'avait coiffé ce jour-là à Kalm. D'une certaine manière, il savait qu'il avait l'habitude de les coiffer plus en pique que ça, mais c'était difficile de s'en souvenir clairement.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au bureau des infirmières pour récupérer le sac de Cloud. Il l'avait mit en sécurité ici pour éviter qu'un autre patient vienne errer dans la chambre de Zack et prenne les produits chimiques qu'il avait emmené. Quand ils furent dans la petite salle de bain de Zack, Cloud mouilla ses cheveux avec un vaporisateur rempli d'eau et appliqua le gel, coiffant soigneusement les mèches noires. Après ça, il prit un séchoir dans son sac et passa un peigne fin dans les cheveux de Zack alors qu'il les séchait, leur faisant prendre une tenue plus pointue. Cette fois, il avait pu avoir un meilleur résultat avec le gel. Quand ce fut sec, il utilisa un peu de laque et il sourit au résultat final.

**« - ****Pas ****mal. » **Murmura Cloud. **« -**** Je ****ne ****serais ****jamais**** en ****mesure ****d****'****obtenir ****le ****même**** résultat ****pointu ****que ****toi**** mais**** pour ****te ****dire**** la ****vérité,**** j****'****aimais ****mieux ****ta ****façon**** de ****les ****porter**** avant**** d****'****aller**** à**** Costa**** Del**** Sol. » **Il aida Zack à se lever et le tourna vers le miroir. **« -**** Je**** sais ****que**** je**** ne**** suis**** pas ****un**** expert. » **Dit Cloud. **« - ****Mais ****c****'****est**** assez**** ressemblant.**** Comment ****te**** trouves-tu ? »**

Zack regarda son reflet et ses yeux devinrent vitreux alors qu'un souvenir le frappait. Il fronça les sourcils de concentration et eut du mal à s'y accrocher.

_**« -**** Tu ****ressembles**** à ****un**** chiot**** avec**** toutes ****ses ****mèches**** noires.**** Combien**** de**** gel**** utilises-tu ****par ****mois,**** Zack ? »** Demanda Angeal avec un sourire subtile._

_**« - ****Uh,**** beaucoup. »** Répondit Zack avec un sourire satisfait. **« -**** Tu**** dis**** que**** tu**** n****'****aimes ****pas ****mes ****cheveux ? »**_

_**« -**** Je**** dis**** que ****je**** ne**** comprend****s pas**** comment**** ça ****puisse**** autant**** défier**** la**** gravité. »** Répondit le plus âgé. **« - ****Même**** avec**** du ****gel**** coiffant. »**_

_**« - ****Hey,**** ce ****n****'****est**** rien. »** Fit Zack en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **« -**** Je**** pense**** que ****je ****vais ****les ****laisser ****pousser**** un ****peu**** plus ****et ****faire ****pleins ****de ****pics. »**_

_Angeal rigola et secoua la tête._

**« -**** Zack ? »** Fit la voix de Cloud, le sortant de son souvenir, et il cligna des yeux.

**« -**** Angeal. »** Murmura Zack, baissant les yeux. **« -**** Il ****a ****été ****mon**** premier ****ami**** à ****l****'****académie****… ****et ****mon ****mentor. »** Son regard bleu-violet ressuscita et il leva les yeux vers Cloud à travers le miroir. **« -**** Il ****est ****mort, ****n****'****est-ce ****pas ? »**

Cloud hésita une seconde avant d'hocher la tête pour confirmer. **« -**** Oui.**** Je**** suis ****désolé, ****Zack. »**

Zack s'éloigna du miroir et se laissa tomber sur le siège des toilettes. **« -**** Comment ****est-il ****mort ? »**

Cloud plissa un peu les lèvres et s'agenouilla devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Il fouilla dans son esprit pour trouver comment lui répondre. **« -**** Je ****ne ****suis**** pas ****sûr. » **Dit-il avec hésitation, détournant le regard. **« -**** Je ****n****'****ai ****rien ****vu. »**

**« -**** Mais ****tu ****étais**** là, ****non ? »** Insista Zack, forçant le blond à le regarder dans les yeux. **« - ****Tu ****étais ****là ****quand ****c****'****est ****arrivé. »**

**« -**** Je ****l****'****étais. »**Admit Cloud en hochant la tête. **« -**** Mais ****j****'****étais ****blessé**** et ****je**** n****'****ai ****pas ****vu**** les ****détails. »**

Zack le regarda avec méfiance. **« -**** Tu ****mens. »**

Cloud ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine. **« -**** Pourquoi**** devrais-je**** mentir,**** Zack ? »**

**« -**** Pour**** me**** protéger. »** Répondit le brun avec un bref sourire. **« -**** Comme ****l****'****a ****dit ****le ****Doc,**** tu**** ne**** sais**** pas**** mentir. » **Il tendit la main et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux or du jeune homme avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. **« -**** Je ****peux ****faire ****face.**** Dis-moi. »**

**« -**** Je ****te ****disais ****la ****vérité ****quand ****j****'****ai ****dis ****que ****je ****n****'****avais ****rien ****vu. »** Fit le blond avec un soupire. **« -**** Mais ****tu ****as**** raison.**** Je ****sais ****ce ****qui ****s****'****est ****passé, ****même**** si ****tu ****ne ****m****'****as ****jamais ****raconté ****tous ****les ****détails. » **Il savait qu'il allait faire mal à Zack, il le regarda avec inquiétude et prit une profonde inspiration. **« - ****Tu**** l****'****as ****tué.**** Il ****le ****fallait, ****Zack. ****Il ****ne ****t****'****a ****pas**** donné ****le ****choix ****et ****c****'****était ****de ****la ****légitime ****défense.**** Il ****était ****convaincu ****d****'****être ****un ****monstre ****et ****il ****t****'****a ****forcé**** à**** le ****libérer ****de ****sa ****misère. »**

Les yeux de Zack se remplirent de larmes alors que les mots de Cloud le faisaient plonger plus loin dans ses souvenirs et il se rappela de la bataille avec une clarté bouleversante. **« -**** Je ****l****'****ai ****tué****… ****je**** l****'****ai ****fais. ****Je ****suis ****tellement ****désolé****… ****Angeal. » **Sa voix se brisa et il baissa la tête, mettant ses mains devant ses yeux. Il sentit les bras de Cloud autour de lui alors que le blond se penchait vers lui et il posa sa tête sur son épaule avec gratitude. Zack lui retourna l'étreinte et pleura doucement, tremblant d'émotion refoulées qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des années.

Cloud ne dit rien, il se contenta de serrer son amant contre lui et de lui caresser les cheveux, il savait que c'était nécessaire. Il commença à le bercer doucement et frotta sa joue contre la sienne, ignorant l'humidité de ses larmes amères. Après quelques instants, les pleurs de Zack se tarirent et il renifla en se détachant de Cloud, les yeux brillants.

**« - ****Je ****suis ****désolé ****de ****ne**** pas ****t****'****avoir ****dit ****la ****vérité ****tout ****de ****suite. » **S'excusa maladroitement Cloud alors que son amant ne disait rien.

Zack lui adressa un sourire tremblant et renifla de nouveau. Il lui caressa le visage et secoua la tête. **« -**** Ne ****sois ****pas ****désolé. » **Murmura-t-il. Il déglutit et mouilla ses lèvres avec sa langue avant de continuer. **« -**** Je ****comprends, ****Chocobo. ****Je ****ne ****suis ****pas ****fou. » **Il posa une main à l'arrière du crâne du blond et l'approcha pour se faire pardonner par un baiser.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, le Docteur Clark vint les retrouver dans la cour et interrompit leur partie de football pour leur donner des nouvelles concernant l'évaluation.

**« - ****Es-tu**** prêt,**** Zack ? » **Le visage du médecin était neutre, ne donnant aucun indice pour savoir si c'était bon ou mauvais.

Cloud traversa le terrain de football et vint aux côtés de Zack, posant une main sur son épaule en guise de soutien alors que le brun hochait la tête.

Le Docteur Clark regarda Cloud. **« -**** J****'****espère ****que ****tu ****as**** bien ****retenu**** ta ****leçon ****à ****propos ****des ****rebords ****de ****fenêtre, ****fiston. »** Le blond baissa la tête et l'expression de Zack devint lentement désespérée, mais le médecin continua : **« -**** Parce**** que ****tu**** ne**** devrais**** plus**** avoir**** à**** recourir**** de ****nouveau ****à**** ça**** pour**** être ****avec ****Zack**** la ****nuit. »**

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il poursuivait : **« -**** Ils**** sont**** déjà ****en ****train ****de ****déménager ****les ****affaires ****de ****Zack**** vers ****sa ****nouvelle ****chambre ****au ****troisième ****étage.**** Cloud,**** je**** vais**** t****'****attribuer ****un**** laissez-passer**** spécial**** qui**** te ****permettra ****de ****rester ****aussi**** longtemps ****que ****tu ****le ****souhaite. ****Tu ****peux**** même**** rester ****ici ****avec ****Zack ****durant ****toute ****la ****durée ****de ****son ****séjour ****parmi ****nous ****si ****tu ****veux, ****mais ****je ****crains**** que ****tu ****ne ****doives ****payer ****tes ****repas ****à ****la ****cafétéria ****maintenant.**** Tu**** pourras**** payer**** une ****semaine ****à ****la ****fois ****si ****c****'****est ****plus ****pratique ****pour ****toi. »**

Cloud et Zack le regardèrent avec la même expression de joie innocente. Le médecin eut un petit rire, amusé par leur joie enfantine. **« -**** Eh ****bien, ****tu ****ne ****vas ****pas ****dire ****quelque ****chose ? »**

Zack répondit en se jetant dans les bras du médecin pour une étreinte d'ours qui lui coupa le souffle. Cloud fut plus réservé, se contenant de sourire et de dire merci alors qu'il se débattait pour échapper à l'étreinte affectueuse de Zack.

**« -**** Très**** bien ****mon**** garçon. » **Ricana le médecin alors qu'il s'écartait de son patient. **« -**** Je**** ne ****suis**** pas**** le**** seul ****responsable ****de ****ça.**** Tu**** dois ****te**** remercier**** autant**** que**** moi. »**

Zack le lâcha et sourit légèrement. **« -**** Euh****… ****je**** te ****remercie,**** moi. »**Il se tapota l'épaule et Cloud sourit avec amusement.

* * *

Zack fut complètement surpris et effrayé quand lui et Cloud retournèrent à son ancienne chambre pour aider à déménager et qu'il reçut les applaudissements du personnel et de certains autres patients. Il rougit et prit un air embarrassé, de même que Cloud, alors que les infirmières et aide-soignant approchaient à tour de rôle pour les féliciter et leur souhaiter bonne chance.

**« - ****Bravo,**** mon ****pote. »** Dit Marlow avec un grand sourire alors qu'il donnait une tape dans le dos de Zack. **« -**** Je**** savais ****que ****tu ****le ****ferais ****un ****jour. ****Passe ****le ****bonjour ****à ****mon**** frère ****Mark ****quand**** tu ****le ****verras. ****Tu ****le ****reconnaitras, ****mec. »**

Zack hocha la tête et lui sourit, lui serrant la main avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour laisser passer l'infirmière Walters. La vielle femme étreignit Zack avec une force surprenante pour son corps frêle et elle planta un fort baiser sur sa joue.

**« -**** Tu ****seras ****un ****bon**** garçon ****avec ****le ****personnel ****du ****troisième ****étage. »** Dit-elle en reniflant légèrement. **« - ****Tu ****entends ? »**

**« -**** Oui**** madame. » **Répondit Zack, sentant sa gorge se serrer un peu. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que ces gens lui manqueraient autant. **« - ****Vous ****continuerez**** à**** donner ****les ****médicaments, ****d****'****accord ? »**

Elle gloussa de rire et lui caressa doucement la joue. **« -**** Je ****le ****ferais, ****promis. ****Ne ****t****'****inquiète ****pas ****mon**** garçon, ****tu ****pourras ****revenir ****nous ****voir ****à ****cet ****étage**** quand**** tu ****le**** souhaiteras ! ****Tu**** sais ****que**** je ****veux ****savoir ****comment ****ça ****avance ****entre ****ton ****amoureux**** et ****toi, ****aussi. »** Elle fit un clin d'œil à Cloud avant de se reculer. Le blond sentit son visage tournait au rouge et murmura une réponse timide, bougeant sur ses pieds comme un adolescent timide. Avec un dernier petit rire, l'infirmière Walters s'éloigna. **« - ****Bonne**** chance**** les**** garçons. »** Murmura-t-elle.

Zack passa les prochaines vingt minutes à recevoir les félicitations de ceux qui avaient prit soin de lui et des autres patients. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'il était libre de venir leur rendre visite tous les jours s'il le voulait. Cela rendait la tristesse inattendue de ce changement plus facile à supporter. Quand il eut fini de recevoir les adieux de ses amis et des infirmiers, lui et Cloud se rendirent à son ancienne chambre pour voir s'il restait quelque chose de ses maigres biens qu'ils pourraient porter. Le personnel avait laissé Sunny posé sur le lit entièrement défait, ainsi que l'image de Cloud toujours accroché au mur.

**« -**** Je**** suppose ****qu****'****ils**** pensaient**** que ****tu ****ne ****voudrais ****pas ****que****quelqu****'****un**** d****'****autre ****touche ****ça. » **Supposa Cloud avec un petit sourire. Il fit une grimace en voyant l'image de lui issu des fichiers de la Shinra. **« -**** C****'****est**** vraiment**** une**** photo**** terrible**** de**** moi.**** Es-tu**** sûr**** de**** vouloir**** la**** garder ? »**

Zack l'a prit ainsi que sa peluche chocobo. Il sourit à la photo, car même si elle était d'une qualité médiocre, elle avait une valeur sentimentale pour lui. **« - ****Doc ****l****'****a**** fait ****pour ****moi. »** Murmura-t-il. **« -**** Il ****voulait ****que**** je ****me ****sente**** en ****sécurité ****quand**** tu ****n****'****étais ****pas ****là.**** Je****… ****Je**** ne**** veux**** pas ****me**** débarrasser**** de ****ça,**** Cloud. »**

Cloud déglutit et sourit. **« -**** Bien, ****je ****pense**** que ****je ****vais ****pouvoir ****endurer ****le**** supplice,**** car ****elle ****signifie**** beaucoup**** pour ****toi.**** Peut-être ****que ****toi ****et ****moi ****pourrions ****obtenir ****une ****meilleure ****photo ****ensemble,**** qu****'****on ****accrocherait**** à ****côté**** de**** celle-ci ****dans ****ta ****nouvelle ****chambre. »**

**« - ****J****'****aimerais**** beaucoup. » **Répondit Zack sincèrement. **« - ****Euh, ****Cloud ? ****Pourrais-je****… ****avoir**** une ****photo ****d****'****Angeal ****aussi ? »**

Cloud réfléchit à la demande. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas son ordinateur avec lui, mais il pourrait sans doute appeler Reno et lui demander pour ça. il savait que le roux avait un meilleur accès aux anciens fichiers de la Shinra et s'y connaissait mieux avec la technologie informatique que la plupart des gens.

**« - Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »**

* * *

Le Docteur Clark leur fit faire un petit tour du nouvel environnement de Zack, leur présentant les patients, le personnel et autre. La plupart des patients étaient des toxicomanes en cure de désintoxication, des cas bénins ou des gens comme Zack dont l'état s'était amélioré au point qu'ils étaient presque 'normaux'. Quand ils furent abordés par un homme familier à la peau sombre avec un corps bien bâti, ils commirent tous les deux une erreur d'identité.

**« -**** Marlow ? »**Dit Zack alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. **« -**** Tu ****visite ****cet ****étage ****ou ****quelque ****chose ? »**

L'aide-soignant rigola. **« -**** Je ****ne ****suis ****pas ****Marlow. »** Expliqua-t-il en regardant curieusement Zack. **« -**** Je ****suis ****son ****frère ****jumeau. »**

Zack claqua des doigts avec enthousiasme. **« -**** Mark,**** non ? »**

**« -**** C****'****est**** exact. »** Répondit l'autre homme avec un hochement de tête. **« -**** Tu**** dois ****être ****Zack.**** Mon ****frère**** m****'****a ****parlé**** de**** toi**** et ****il ****m****'****a ****dit ****que ****tu ****déménagerais ****ici ****aujourd****'****hui. ****Il ****dit ****que ****tu ****es ****un ****mec ****plutôt**** cool. »**

Zack sourit et haussa les épaules. **« - ****Je ****pense ****que ****oui. ****Je ****viens ****de ****découvrir ****qu****'****il ****avait ****un ****frère ****aujourd****'****hui. »**

**« - ****Je ****parie ****que ****tu ****ne ****t****'****attendais ****pas ****à ****un ****sosie. » **Déclara Mark avec le même sourire que son frère utilisait.

**« -**** Non. » **Acquiesça Zack. **« -**** J****'****ai ****pensé**** que ****tu ****étais ****lui. »**

**« -**** Pourquoi ****tu ****ne ****travaille ****pas ****au ****même**** étage ****que ****ton ****frère ? »** Interrogea Cloud.

Mark haussa les épaules. **« -**** Cela ****pourrait ****perturber**** les ****patients.**** Par ****ailleurs,**** Marlow ****s****'****occupe**** mieux ****des ****cas ****difficiles ****que ****moi, ****tu ****sais ? ****On ****est ****identique ****en ****presque ****tout, ****mais ****Monsieur ****ADN ****lui ****a ****donné ****plus ****de ****force**** intérieure**** qu****'****à ****moi. »**

Cloud hocha la tête de compréhension à cette explication. Il admirait vraiment ces gens qui venaient ici chaque jour et s'occupait des souffrances des autres sans tomber eux-mêmes dans la dépression. Il se demanda comment pouvait être ceux qui travaillaient aux étages supérieurs où se trouvait les pires cas qui étaient gardés sous sécurité maximale.

**« - ****Bienvenu ****au ****troisième ****étage, ****Zack. »** Dit Mark en serrant la main du brun. **« -**** C****'****est ****un ****tout ****nouveau ****départ ****mais ****je ****pense ****que ****tu ****vas ****aimer. ****Si ****tu ****as ****besoin ****de ****quelque ****chose,**** n****'****hésite ****pas ****à ****venir ****me ****voir, ****okay ? »**

**« - ****Okay. » **Acquiesça Zack avec un sourire. **« -**** Merci. »** Bien qu'il y ait des différences subtiles dans leurs personnalités, Mark était un peu comme son frère et ça rassura Zack.

**« -**** Continuons,**** d****'****accord ? » **Incita le Docteur Clark.

* * *

Il y avait une salle de fitness au troisième étage et une salle d'activités distincte pour la peinture, une pour les jeux et une autre pour les puzzles. Il y avait également une salle de divertissement avec une télévision grand écran, un piano et une petite scène dans un coin avec une machine à karaoké.

**« -**** Ils ****font**** un ****karaoké ****tous ****les ****week-end. » **Expliqua le Docteur Clark. **« - ****Ils**** font**** aussi**** des**** '****soirées ****cinéma****'****, ****comme ****ils ****faisaient ****au ****quatrième ****étage. ****Ils ****servent ****des ****collations ****et ****des ****boissons ****et ****les ****patients ****peuvent ****déposer ****leur ****vote ****dans ****la ****boite ****à ****vote**** pour ****choisir ****le**** film**** qu****'****ils ****veulent ****voir. »**

Il leur montra la cafétéria qui était plus conviviale mais plus petite qu'à l'étage supérieur. Après ça, il leur montra la nouvelle chambre de Zack, la numéro 3H. Cloud suivit Zack à l'intérieur et ils regardèrent autour d'eux, impressionnés. Ça ressemblait plus à une vraie chambre qu'à une chambre d'hôpital, avec une armoire, un double lit et une salle de bain avec une combinaison douche et baignoire. Il y avait un radioréveil sur la table de chevet et un vase de fleur avec une carte posait sur la commode en bois clair. Zack alla jusqu'à la commode, posant temporairement dessus Sunny et sa photo de Cloud et regarda la carte jointe au bouquet de fleur.

**« -**** Fé****… ****Félici****… ****tation,**** Zack. »** Lut-il de façon hésitante, les sourcils fronçaient de concentration. **« - ****Le ****personnel**** du****… ****qua****… ****trième ****étage. »** Il sourit, touché par le geste.

**« - ****Félicitation, ****en ****effet. » **Dit le Docteur Clark avec un clin d'œil.

**« - ****C****'****est****… ****c****'****est ****plus ****que ****je**** ne ****m****'****attendais. » **Déclara Cloud honnêtement, regardant autour de lui avec surprise. **« - ****C****'****est ****presque ****comme ****une ****chambre ****d****'****auberge. ****Je ****ne ****m****'****attendais ****pas ****au ****lit ****double****… ****je**** pensais ****devoir ****dormir ****dans ****le ****fauteuil. »** _« Enfin __j__'__aurais __quand__ même __partagé __le __lit __simple __avec __Zack, __mais __je __ne __pense__ pas__ que __ce __serait __judicieux__ de __le __dire __au __médecin. »_

**« -**** Les ****patients**** avec**** un**** conjoint**** ont**** droit ****à**** un**** double**** lit. »** Expliqua le médecin. **« -**** Ils**** allaient**** mettre**** Zack**** dans**** une**** chambre ****à**** un ****lit,**** mais**** vu ****que ****l****'****étage ****n****'****est ****pas ****aussi ****peuplé ****que ****les ****autres, ****je ****suis ****intervenu ****pour ****qu****'****il ****ait**** cette ****chambre ****à**** la ****place. »** Il sourit gauchement au blond. **« -**** Après ****tout, ****vous ****deux**** semblez ****aussi ****liés**** que ****n****'****importe ****quel ****autre ****couple, ****même**** sans ****bague ****de ****mariage. »**

Cloud ressentit un vif sentiment chaud pour le médecin, et comme Zack, il se mit à penser à lui comme une figure paternelle, sans même s'en rendre compte. **« -**** Merci**** Monsieur. »** Dit-il doucement.

Le Docteur Clark se racla la gorge mal à l'aise, un peu embarrassé par la reconnaissance de ces deux jeunes hommes et exprima son propre attachement paternel pour eux. **« -**** Eh ****bien, ****vous**** avez ****tous ****les ****deux ****connu ****assez ****de ****moment ****durs. ****J****'****espère ****que ****l****'****auberge ****de ****Kalm ****vous ****remboursera**** la ****différence ****si ****vous ****avez ****payé**** à ****l****'****avance ****pour ****le ****reste ****de ****la**** semaine, ****Cloud. » **Il ne pensait pas se tromper en pensant que Cloud resterait ici ce soir avec Zack. Ils étaient tellement dévoués l'un à l'autre, qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer Cloud attendre pour profiter des nouveaux privilèges.

Cela n'affecta pas l'enthousiasme de Cloud face à ces nouvelles possibilités. Il s'en fichait s'il ne pouvait pas récupérer l'argent déjà versé, il était si excité à l'idée de vivre avec Zack et être avec lui tous les soirs. **« -**** Je ****pense ****qu****'****ils ****le ****feront, ****mais**** je**** ne ****vais**** pas**** en ****faire**** un ****plat**** s****'****ils ****ne ****le**** font ****pas. »** Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. **« -**** Je ****pourrais ****faire**** des ****livraisons ****le**** jour**** maintenant**** et ****Zack ****pourra**** rendre**** visite**** à ****ses ****amis ****au ****quatrième ****pendant ****mon ****absence.**** Je ****retrouverais ****mes ****gils**** en ****un**** rien ****de ****temps. »**

**« -**** J****'****ai ****ma**** propre ****télé ? »** L'exclamation ravie de Zack empêcha le docteur de répondre alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Cloud leva les yeux vers le mur que Zack pointait et il vit une télévision suspendue au plafond, en face du lit sur le côté opposé. **« - ****On ****dirait. »** Dit-il avec un sourire.

**« -**** Oh, ****c****'****est ****vrai. »** Déclara le Docteur Clark. **« -**** J****'****avais ****presque ****oublié ****ça. ****Vous**** trouverez ****la ****télécommande ****dans ****le ****premier ****tiroir ****de**** la ****table ****de ****nuit. ****Malheureusement, ****le ****budget ****ne ****permet ****de ****recevoir**** que**** les**** chaines ****gratuites**** et**** ces ****jours-ci**** il ****n****'****y ****a**** que**** quelques**** chaines**** à**** choisir,**** mais**** ça ****permet**** quand**** même**** un ****peu**** de**** divertissement. »**

Zack avait l'air prêt à danser de bonheur sur place et Cloud et le médecin sourirent d'amusement. La présence de la télévision donna une idée à Cloud et il se tourna vers le Docteur Clark pour lui demander : **« - ****Euh, ****puisqu****'****il ****a**** sa ****propre ****télévision, ****pourrais-je ****lui ****emmener**** une ****console ****de ****jeu**** et ****la ****brancher ?**** Je**** pourrais ****être ****en ****mesure ****de ****trouver**** une ****bonne ****affaire ****à ****la ****boutique ****de ****jeu ****vidéo ****de ****la ****ville ****mais ****je ****ne ****veux ****pas ****risquer ****de ****lui ****donner ****des ****convulsions. »**

**« -**** Il ****n****'****est ****pas ****sujet ****à**** ça,**** alors ****c****'****est ****d****'****accord. »** Assura doucement le docteur et Zack se ragaillardi encore plus. **« -**** En**** fait,**** la**** coordination ****œil-main ****qu****'****offre**** les ****jeux**** vidéos ****serait ****bon ****pour ****lui. ****Rappelez-vous ****juste ****d****'****éviter**** d****'****emmener ****des ****jeux**** qui**** contiennent**** de**** la**** violence.**** Nous**** voulons**** essayer**** de**** garder ****les ****flash-back**** de ****Zack**** à ****un ****niveau ****contrôlé. ****Les ****jeux ****de ****combat ****pourraient ****déclencher ****une ****mauvaise ****réaction ****et ****je ****voudrais ****éviter ****que ****cela ****arrive ****à**** l****'****extérieur ****de ****la ****salle ****sécurisée,**** si**** vous ****voyez ****ce ****que ****je ****veux**** dire. »**

Cloud hocha tristement la tête. **« - ****Parce ****que**** s****'****il**** en ****a**** une,**** ses ****privilèges**** et**** son ****nouveau ****statut**** pourrait ****être**** révoqué. »** Devina-t-il. **« - ****Alors,**** quel**** genre ****de ****jeux ****devrais-je**** prendre ? »**

Le Docteur Clark réfléchit à ça un moment. **« - ****Commencer**** par**** des ****jeux**** d****'****énigme ****et ****des ****jeux**** de ****sport ****pour ****l****'****instant, ****mais ****évitez ****la ****boxe ****ou ****le ****catch.**** Bowling,****football,****pêche****… ****ce**** genre**** de ****jeu**** serait ****idéal. ****Ceux-ci**** peuvent**** lui ****faire ****exercer**** l****'****esprit**** sans**** risque**** excessif.**** Peut-être**** que ****s****'****il**** progresse,**** nous**** pourrons ****passer**** à**** d****'****autres ****jeux. »**

**« -**** J****'****aurais ****un ****jeu ? »** Zack s'approcha d'eux, regardant avidement son amant.

Cloud regarda le brun du coin de l'œil et laissa échapper un petit rire affectueux. Zack était tellement excité qu'il pourrait presque faire la 'danse de la joie'.

**« -**** Si**** je ****peux ****trouver**** une**** console**** à**** un ****prix ****raisonnable, ****oui. »**Dit-il. **« - ****Ne**** t****'****excite**** pas**** trop,**** cependant.**** Nous**** devrons****attendre,**** mais**** je**** te ****promets**** que ****tu ****l****'****auras.**** Je ****veux ****d****'****abord ****te ****procurer ****un ****manteau ****avant ****l****'****hiver ****afin ****que ****nous ****puissions ****aller ****dans ****la ****cour ****quand ****il ****fait ****froid**** sans ****te ****rendre ****malade. »**

L'expression de Zack s'assombrit un peu, mais il ne se plaignit pas. **« -**** Très**** bien.**** Tu ****es ****le**** patron,**** Cloud. »**

Cloud renifla. **« -**** Ouais.**** Je**** suis**** le ****patron. ****C****'****est ****pourquoi ****tu ****obtiens ****toujours ****ce ****que ****tu ****désires. » **Dit-il avec un sourire affectueux et le Docteur Clark rigola des pitreries de Zack.

**« -**** Eh ****bien, ****je ****pense ****que ****nous ****faisons ****des ****progrès ****merveilleux. »** Dit le docteur avec enthousiasme. **« -**** Je ****vais ****vous**** donner ****quelques ****jours**** de**** tranquillité ****avant**** de**** commencer ****ton ****nouveau**** traitement,**** Zack.**** De**** cette**** façon ****Cloud**** pourra ****rassembler ****ses ****affaires ****et ****les ****amener ****ici ****et ****vous ****pourrez ****tous ****deux ****faire ****plus ****ample ****connaissance ****avec ****le ****personnel**** de ****cet ****étage. »**

Il s'arrêta et sortit une clé qui était attachée à une chaine faite de perle en métal, ressemblant un peu à ce que l'armée utilisait pour les plaques d'identification. **« -**** Voici**** la ****clé ****de ****ta ****chambre, ****fiston. » **Il regarda Zack dans les yeux et continua sévèrement : **« -**** Tu**** dois**** la**** mettre**** autour ****de**** ton ****cou ****chaque**** matin ****et ****si ****pour ****une ****raison ****quelconque ****tu ****perds ****la ****clé ****ou ****la ****laisse ****à ****l****'****intérieur ****de ****ta ****chambre,**** je ****veux**** que ****tu ****ailles ****chercher ****l****'****infirmière ****de ****garde ****et ****lui ****demander ****de ****l****'****aide. ****Compris ? »**

Zack hocha la tête et la prit des mains de l'homme pour l'accrocher immédiatement autour de son cou. **« -**** Compris.**** Merci,**** Doc. »**

Le Docteur Clark hocha la tête avec satisfaction et porta la main à sa poche pour en sortir une autre. Celle-ci était attachée à un petit anneau. Il la tendit à Cloud. **« -**** Celle-ci**** est ****la ****votre,****Cloud. ****Vous ****devez ****la**** conserver**** avec ****vos ****autres**** clés.**** Votre**** pass ****permanent ****sera ****prêt ****d****'****ici ****l****'****heure ****du**** dîner, ****n****'****oubliez ****pas ****d****'****aller ****le ****récupérer ****dans ****le ****bureau ****des ****infirmières. ****Vous ****pouvez ****le ****porter**** autour ****du ****cou ****ou ****le ****garder ****dans ****votre ****porte feuille. ****Essayez ****juste ****de ****ne ****pas ****le ****perdre ****quand ****vous ****sortez ****et ****si**** ça ****arrive, ****appelez-moi ****sur ****mon ****portable. ****Oh,**** voici ****le ****numéro. » **Il fouilla une nouvelle fois dans sa poche et sortit une carte de visite.

**« -**** Merci. »** Dit sincèrement Cloud alors qu'il prenait la carte et saisissait son portable pour rentrer le numéro dans les contacts.

* * *

Après avoir plus ou moins installé Zack, Cloud alla rapidement en ville pour régler sa chambre et prendre ses affaires. Il trouva un manteau d'hiver à un prix raisonnable pour son amant et il l'acheta. Il était l'heure du dîner quand il revint et il s'arrêta au bureau des infirmières pour récupérer son pass avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Zack pour ranger ses affaires et lui donner son manteau.

La chambre était verrouillée quand il arriva et il pensa que son amant devait soit faire des puzzles dans la salle d'activité ou des exercices dans la salle de sport avant le dîner. Cloud déballa ses affaires et rangea ses pulls avec ceux de Zack, ses pantalons dans un des tiroirs vides de la commode et rangea ses chaussures et celles de son amant dans le fond du placard. Il était en train de terminer quand il entendit le bruit d'une clé tourner dans la serrure, suivi par l'ouverture de la porte. Zack entra et il sourit à Cloud quand il le vit devant l'armoire ouverte.

**« -**** Heureux**** que ****tu**** sois ****de ****retour. » **Déclara l'ancien SOLDAT alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui et traversait la pièce. Il prit Cloud dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec urgence.

Cloud fut déstabilisé durant quelques secondes par ce brusque baiser avant de se mettre à y répondre. Il laissa tomber son sac au sol sans réfléchir et passa ses bras autour du brun. La prochaine chose qu'il sut, c'est qu'il se retrouva à l'intérieur du placard, son dos appuyé précairement contre les vêtements pendus. Quelques cintres en plastique tombèrent et Cloud essaya avec une main d'écarter les vêtements. Zack se frotta contre lui et le poussa plus profondément dans le placard et le blond poussa une exclamation alors qu'il luttait pour garder son équilibre et tenter de ne pas faire tomber les vêtements nouvellement accrocher.

**« -**** Nous**** pouvons ****le ****faire**** plus ****tard. » **Fit Cloud à bout de souffle, tournant la tête pour échapper au baiser exigeant de Zack. **« - ****Et**** nous ****n****'****avons ****pas ****à**** le ****faire ****dans ****le ****placard****… ****tu**** vas ****salir ****nos ****vêtements, ****Zack ! »** La seule réponse de son amant fut un baiser dans le cou de Cloud. Le blond ferma les yeux de plaisir alors que les lèvres de Zack malmenées la peau sensible de son cou. La cuisse de Zack se retrouva coincée entre ses jambes et il la pressa contre son entrejambe, provoquant un gémissement à Cloud.

**« -**** Mmm,**** Cloud. »** Ronronna Zack, excité. Un T-shirt tomba sur son épaule et un autre atterrit sur sa tête, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il passa un bras dans le dos de son amant et glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, allant tâter le renflement qui se frottait contre sa cuisse. Un doux gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Cloud tandis que son sang bouillait dans ses veines alors que Zack commençait à masser son membre et lui prenait les lèvres pour un nouveau baiser.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent, comme un cerf effrayé par les phares. Ils étaient tellement habitués à cacher leur marque d'affection en public et se cacher pour leur activité plus passionnées, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut comment réagir à ce son.

**« -**** Zack ?**** Cloud ?**** Vous**** êtes ****là ? » **C'était la voix du Docteur Clark.

Cloud se détendit et regarda ensuite Zack. **« - ****Mon**** tee-shirt ****ne ****fait ****pas ****un ****bon**** chapeau ****sur ****toi. » **Dit-il alors qu'il retirait le vêtement de la tête de Zack. **« -**** Tu**** ferais**** mieux ****de**** lui**** ouvrir,**** Zack. »**

Le brun soupira et lâcha son amant à contrecœur. **« - ****Hey ****Doc, ****donnez-moi ****une ****seconde. » **Cria-t-il. Il jeta un regard à Cloud qui lui promettait silencieusement qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui et il sourit alors que le blond frissonnait. Alors que Cloud se retourna pour ramasser les vêtements, Zack alla ouvrir la porte. **« -**** Salut,**** nous ****étions ****en ****train ****de****… ****euh****… ****ranger**** les**** vêtements. »** Expliqua-t-il à son médecin.

**« - ****Je ****suis**** content ****de ****ne**** rien ****interrompre. »** Déclara le Docteur Clark, amusé. Il hocha la tête vers Cloud en guise de salut alors que le blond suspendait les vêtements dans l'armoire et il cacha un sourire quand il vit les joues rouges de ce dernier. **« -**** J****'****avais**** dit**** que ****je ****viendrais ****faire ****le ****point ****avec ****vous ****après ****le ****dîner, ****mais ****je ****pars ****tôt ****ce ****soir. ****Puis-je ****entrer ? »**

Zack fit un pas de côté et l'invita à entrer avec un sourire. C'était agréable d'entendre demander la permission, au lieu de simplement entrer dans la chambre comme auparavant. le médecin le remercia, comme s'il était un hôte au lieu d'un patient.

Plutôt que de s'occuper de Zack, le médecin s'approcha de Cloud et le fixa alors qu'il sortait un comprimé encore emballé de sa poche. **« -**** Cloud,**** avez-vous ****des ****allergies**** ? »**

Cloud regarda la petite pilule bleue qui se trouvait dans la main du docteur et il la trouva familière. **« -**** Non,**** l****'****herbe**** fraichement**** coupé ****me ****fait**** couler**** les ****yeux,**** mais**** c****'****est**** la ****seule**** allergie**** que ****j****'****ai****… ****pourquoi ? »**

Le Docteur Clark lui tendit le comprimé. **« -**** Je**** voudrais**** que**** vous ****envisagiez**** de**** prendre**** ça**** avant**** de**** vous**** coucher ****ce ****soir. Vous**** et**** Zack**** avez ****tous ****deux**** une ****période ****difficile ****qui ****vous ****attend****, ****alors ****je ****fais ****de**** mon ****mieux ****pour**** la ****rendre ****aussi**** confortable**** que ****possible,**** vous**** avez ****besoin**** de ****repos.**** Avez-vous ****remarqué ****les**** cernes**** sous**** vos**** yeux,**** mon**** garçon ? »**

**« -**** Tu ****as**** l****'****air**** vraiment**** fatigué. »** Intervint Zack avec un froncement de sourcil. Il avait bien sûr remarqué aussi, mais il pensait aussi que Cloud était en bonne santé donc que ce n'était pas grave. Maintenant que le Doc exprimait son inquiétude, il n'était plus si sûr.

**« -**** Qu****'****est-ce**** que**** c****'****est ? »** Demanda Cloud avec circonspection, examinant la pilule mais ne la prenant pas des mains du médecin.

**« -**** C****'****est**** un**** sédatif**** léger. »** Répondit doucement le Docteur Clark. **« -**** En ****fait,**** c****'****est**** le ****même**** médicament ****que ****nous**** donnons**** à ****Zack ****chaque ****nuit ****pour ****l****'****aider ****à ****dormir. ****Il ****est ****assez ****doux ****pour ****vous ****détendre ****sans**** vous ****laisser**** sonner**** le**** matin**** quand ****vous**** vous**** réveillez.**** Ça**** s****'****appelle**** Adriphine. »**

Cloud reconnut le nom. **« -**** Je ****l****'****ai ****déjà ****pris ****avant. »** Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Etant donné que Cloud présentait les symptômes du trouble du sommeil et de stress post-traumatique, le Docteur Clark n'était pas surpris par ça. Il avait supposé que le jeune homme avait dû suivre au moins un traitement médical pour remédier à son état dans le passé. **« -**** Avez-vous ****eu ****des ****effets ****secondaires ****indésirables ****lorsque ****vous ****l****'****avez ****prit ? »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - ****Non, ****monsieur. »**

**« - ****Bien. »** Le médecin tendit la pilule de nouveau, exhortant Cloud à la prendre. **« -**** Fiston, ****regardez-moi. »**

Cloud hésita mais fini par obéir et lever les yeux vers l'homme. Le Docteur Clark lui fit un sourire paternel. **« - ****Je ****ne**** suis ****pas**** votre**** médecin, ****Cloud.**** Je**** n****'****ai**** aucune**** autorité**** sur**** vous ****et ****je ****ne ****peux**** pas ****vous ****obliger ****à ****prendre ****ce ****médicament.**** J****'****aimerais ****que ****vous ****y ****réfléchissiez ****cependant.**** Quant**** cela**** est**** négligé**** dans ****des**** situations ****de**** ce**** genre,**** le**** bilan**** que**** ça**** peut**** avoir**** se ****répercute ****sur ****les ****proches. ****Comme ****je ****vous ****l****'****ai ****déjà ****dit, ****il ****est ****clair ****pour ****moi ****que ****vous ****avez ****vos ****propres**** démons ****intérieurs. ****Si ****vous ****n****'****êtes ****pas ****disposé ****à ****m****'****en ****parler, ****au ****moins ****envisagez ****de ****me ****laisser ****vous ****soulager ****de ****votre ****stress**** durant ****la ****nuit. ****Vous**** ne ****serez ****d****'****aucune ****aide ****à**** Zack**** si**** vous ****ne**** dormez ****pas ****la ****nuit, ****croyez-moi. »**

Cloud sentit ses yeux lui brûler et il se hâta de baisser la tête pour camoufler ses émotions. Il hocha la tête et tendit la main en silence. La petite pilule fut placée dans sa paume et les doigts chauds du médecin refermèrent sa main dessus.

**« -**** Combien ****vous**** dois-je ? » **Chuchota Cloud, fermant les yeux.

**« -**** Rien**** du**** tout. »** Répondit le docteur tout aussi doucement. **« -**** C****'****est ****de ****ma**** part,****C loud. »**

Cloud secoua la tête et empocha la pilule. **« - ****Vous**** pourriez ****avoir ****des**** ennuis**** pour ****ça. »**

Le Docteur Clark rigola doucement. **« -**** Pas ****exactement. ****J****'****ai ****pris ****la ****liberté ****d****'****écrire ****une ****ordonnance ****pour ****vous. ****C****'****est ****parfaitement**** légal. »**

Cloud leva la tête et regarda fixement le médecin, les sourcils froncés. **« -**** Pourquoi ****faites-vous ****ça ? »**

**« - ****Parce**** que ****je**** pense**** que ****vous**** en**** avez**** besoin. »** Répondit le médecin sans rancune ni honte. **« -**** Même ****si ****je ****ne**** suis**** techniquement**** pas ****votre ****médecin,**** j****'****ai**** pris ****la ****liberté**** de ****retranscrire ****nos ****petites ****conversations ****pour ****que ****je ****puisse**** vous ****offrir ****de ****l****'****aide. ****Si ****cela ****vous ****fait**** du ****bien,**** alors**** vous ****pouvez ****le**** prendre ****quand**** vous**** le**** voulez**** jusqu****'****à**** ce ****que ****la ****prescription ****touche ****à ****sa ****fin. ****Je ****ne ****peux ****pas ****vous ****donner ****la ****bouteille ****puisque ****vous ****vivez ****pratiquement**** avec**** un**** patient,**** mais ****le**** médicament**** sera ****là ****quand ****vous**** en ****aurez ****besoin.**** Tout ****ce ****que**** vous**** avez**** à ****faire ****c****'****est**** de ****le**** demander**** aux**** infirmières**** qui**** ont**** votre**** bouteille**** dans ****leur ****bureau. »**

**« - ****Allez-vous ****me**** prescrire**** des ****anti-dépresseur**** la ****prochaine ****fois ? » **Demanda Cloud, se renfrognant légèrement.

**« -**** Non. »** Répondit le médecin avec légèreté. **« -**** Je ****ne**** crois ****pas ****qu****'****ils**** vous**** feraient**** du**** bien. ****Aussi**** surprenant**** que ****cela**** puisse**** vous ****paraitre,**** je ****ne ****suis ****pas ****fan ****de**** l****'****administration ****immédiate**** de ****médicament.**** Je ****pense ****que ****pour ****certaines ****personnes, ****une ****tasse ****de ****thé**** et ****une ****discussion ****thérapeutique ****peut ****avoir ****plus ****d****'****effet**** qu****'****un ****médicament, ****d****'****où ****mon ****choix ****de ****sevrer ****Zack ****de**** ses ****antipsychotiques. »**

Le Docteur Clark soupira de lassitude et s'approcha de Cloud pour poser la main sur son épaule. **« -**** Je**** sais**** que ****je ****me ****mêle ****de ****ce ****qui**** n****'****est ****pas**** mes**** affaires.**** Essayez ****juste**** de**** me**** croire ****quand**** je ****dis**** que**** ça ****partais ****d****'****une ****bonne ****intention**** et ****que ****pour**** quelqu****'****un**** comme**** moi**** qui ****traite ****ce ****genre ****de ****cas ****durant ****plus ****de ****la ****moitié ****de ****ma ****vie, ****je ****sais ****ce ****que ****je ****fais. ****C****'****est**** votre ****choix, ****Cloud.**** Si ****vous ****ne ****voulez ****pas ****prendre ****le ****médicament, ****je ****vais ****tout ****simplement ****l****'****ajouter ****à**** la**** prescription**** de**** Zack**** et**** nous**** oublierons**** tout**** ça,**** d****'****accord ? »**

Zack s'approcha de Cloud et lui frotta les épaules tendus. **« -**** Le**** Doc**** ne**** te ****ferais ****pas ****de ****mal. » **Dit-il doucement. **« -**** Il**** essaie ****simplement ****de ****t****'****aider. »**

Cloud hocha la tête. Il était plus frustré par son incapacité à cacher son problème que le fait que le médecin essaye de l'aider. **« - ****Je**** vais ****y ****réfléchir. »** Leur dit-il. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Prendre soin de Zack était plus important pour lui que ses propres angoisses.

_**A suivre…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : **Darkness before Dawn

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre 11**

**By Xenobia**

Une des nouvelles infirmières de Zack vint dans leur chambre après le dîner avec ses médicaments. Il n'avait plus que deux pilules à prendre maintenant et tandis qu'il prenait le petit verre d'eau pour les avaler, il regarda sérieusement Cloud.

**« - Tu vas prendre le tien aussi ? »**

Cloud bougea d'un pied sur l'autre d'incertitude et l'infirmière le regarda curieusement alors qu'elle versait un peu d'eau pour Zack.

**« - Allons Cloud. » **Fit l'homme brun. **« - C'est bon pour toi. »**

**« - La pression des compagnons. » **Soupira le blond en levant les yeux au ciel et il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon pour prendre la pilule. **« - C'est tout simplement génial. » **Il ne pouvait pas retenir son irritation. Zack lui faisait un de ses charmants sourires et il lui était impossible de se fâcher contre lui quand Cloud le voulait. Voyant qu'il avait un de ses propres médicaments à avaler, l'infirmière lui versa également un verre d'eau.

Cloud la remercia en prenant son verre. **« - Eh bien, santé. » **Dit-il en tapant son verre contre celui de Zack avant de sortir sa pilule de son emballage et la mettre dans sa bouche. Zack lui sourit et prit ses pilules en même temps. Il ouvrit la bouche pour montrer à l'infirmière qu'il les avait avalée et lui remit son verre. Cloud lui tendit à son tour son verre en silence et l'infirmière leur souhaita bonsoir avant de sortir en refermant derrière elle.

**« - Je déteste vraiment les médicaments. » **Se plaignit Cloud avec un soupir, se frottant distraitement le bras.

**« - Ne sois pas si têtu. » **Répliqua Zack en passant un bras autour de lui. **« - Ca va juste t'aider à dormir un peu. »**

**« - D'accord. » **Grommela Cloud. **« - Mais si je me sens ralenti demain… j'en prends plus. »**

**« - Okay. » **Convint Zack.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, ils se couchèrent ensemble pour la première fois dans le nouveau lit de Zack. Les informations du soir passaient à la télévision, mais aucun d'eux n'y faisait attention. Ils étaient trop absorbés par l'autre. Le souffle de Cloud s'accélérait alors que les baisers de Zack démolissaient les murs de sa maitrise de soi. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour lui faire perdre son sang-froid et plaquer son amant au lit. Zack haleta de surprise quand il lui écarta les jambes, mais Cloud ne ralenti pas ou n'arrêta pas.

**« - Je tiens à te goûter. » **Murmura Cloud entre deux baisers, alors qu'il desserrait les cordons du bas de pyjama de Zack. Il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de lui donner du plaisir oral et il était impatient de poser ses lèvres autour du sexe de Zack. Il se souvenait de la façon dont il pouvait faire trembler Zack et le faire gémir d'une façon indécente, et il avait envie d'entendre ces sons.

Zack n'essaya pas de l'arrêter quand il lui embrassa le menton, le cou et la poitrine. Cloud aspira brièvement un mamelon au passage, donnant un petit coup de langue sur le bourgeon tendu et déclenchant un soupir tremblant chez son amant. Il défit entièrement les cordons du pantalon de Zack et le tira vers le bas, exposant son membre rouge et raidit et ses boules. Zack se figea alors, comme s'il avait peur de bouger. Cloud embrassa son nombril et leva la tête vers le haut du corps de son amant, capturant ses yeux.

**« - Hey, tout va bien. » **Assura doucement Cloud, en lui souriant. **« - Je ne vais pas te la mordre ou quoi que se soit. Je sais que ça en a tout l'air, mais je ne vais pas te faire du mal. »**

Zack hocha la tête et déglutit, le regardant avec un mélange de désir et de méfiance. Cloud lui frotta le ventre avec douceur et plongea la tête pour lécher le nombril avec le bout de sa langue. Les mains de Zack lui caressèrent les cheveux, son souffle s'accélérant d'excitation. La bouche de Cloud glissa plus bas, déposant de tendres baisers sur la peau en chemin. Il saisit la basse de l'érection de Zack et la tint fermement alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres de son objectif. Les doigts de Zack peignèrent ses cheveux et son corps se tendit d'impatience alors que les lèvres de Cloud planaient sur la pointe rosée de son excitation.

**« - Détends-toi. »** Conseilla Cloud doucement, sa main caressant l'estomac de Zack en lents cercles réconfortants. **« - Je promets que je ne vais pas te faire mal. »**

Zack rigola à perdre haleine. **« - Je réagis si mal ? »**

**« - J'essaie simplement d'être rassurant. » **Répondit Cloud avec un petit sourire. **« - C'est la première fois que je te fais ça depuis que je t'ai retrouvé et je ne veux pas que tu sois nerveux, d'accord ? »**

**« - Je pense que je suis plus excité. » **Corrigea Zack avec un sourire penaud.

Il haleta quand Cloud baissa la tête et porta le bout de son sexe à sa bouche, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Cloud caressa la fente salée avec sa langue, aspirant un peu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et faisant se tendre le corps de Zack. Il garda ses lèvres hermétiquement fermés autour de la circonférence alors qu'il taquinait le bouton de chair avec langue durant un certain temps, choisissant de commencer lentement afin de ne pas accabler son compagnon avec trop de sensation. Intérieurement, le blond ressentait une certaine fierté en ses compétences orales. Reno lui avait dit qu'il lui avait fait la meilleure pipe qu'il n'ait jamais eue, et pour que quelqu'un comme le Turc lui donne un tel compliment, cela devait être vrai.

Cloud enfonça soigneusement le sexe de Zack plus profondément dans sa bouche, sa langue s'entourant tout autour. Les doigts de Zack tirèrent douloureusement ses cheveux pendant un moment, avant que le brun ne réalise ce qu'il faisait et lâcher prise pour attraper les draps. Le gémissement que Cloud attendait depuis longtemps passa les lèvres de Zack et le blond lui caressa le ventre avec des gestes apaisants. Il tourna la tête et commença à se retirer, laissant la chair veloutée glissée dans sa bouche jusqu'à l'extrémité avant de la reprendre dans un angle différent. Zack commença à haleter doucement et il gémissait le nom de Cloud d'une manière qui faisait frissonner ce dernier.

Cloud commença à monter et descendre sa bouche en cadence, modifiant la profondeur et l'angle de ses allers et venues. Il appréciait les sons de plaisir qu'il tirait de son amant. Il lâcha la base de l'érection et descendit sa mains jusqu'aux testicules et les massa doucement alors qu'il continuait à sucer Zack. Un gémissement plus fort et tremblant atteignit ses oreilles et il aspira de plus en plus vite en réponse, arrêtant de lui caresser le ventre pour appuyer légèrement sur le bassin de Zack, le retenant un peu.

**« - Ahh… me… merde… Cloud, ça arrive. » **Gémit Zack, penchant la tête en arrière alors que la pression et la jouissance arrivait à son sommet. Ses hanches se soulevèrent alors qu'il se libérait dans la bouche du blond et il ferma les yeux. Il gémit une dernière fois et eut l'impression d'être vidé de ses forces alors que Cloud avalait sa semence. Les mouvements de la bouche ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent lorsque l'orgasme fut terminé, libérant son membre. Zack regarda dans les yeux de son amant et sourit bêtement de satisfaction alors que Cloud s'allongeait sur lui et posait un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

**« - C'était… » **Dit Zack avec émotion. **« - … trop génial, je ne peux pas penser à un mot assez bon pour définir ça. »**

Cloud émit un petit rire et embrassa son cou. **« - Je voulais tellement faire ça pour toi. » **Lui dit-il. **« - Impossible de croire que j'ai attendu si longtemps. »**

**« - Eh bien maintenant nous n'avons plus à avoir peur de se faire prendre. » **Déclara simplement Zack en lui frottant le dos.

**« - C'est vrai. » **Fit Cloud. Il bailla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et il se couvrit rapidement la bouche. La pilule lui faisait déjà effet et il espérait qu'elle ne l'assommerait pas avant que Zack ait récupéré. Le brun était plus viril que la plupart des autres hommes, mais Zack avait quand même besoin d'un peu de repos entre deux orgasmes avant de redevenir dur. Si la façon dont ses mains essayaient subtilement de baisser le boxer de Cloud était une indication, il savait que Zack ne serait pas long avant d'être à nouveau d'attaque. Ses lèvres frôlèrent la gorge de Cloud et son autre main caressa les cheveux blonds.

**« - Mmm, je peux pas attendre plus. » **Admit Zack d'une voix rauque alors qu'il glissait sa main dans le boxer de Cloud et caressait la peau douce de son sexe. Son propre membre durcissait à nouveau et il se mit à imaginer plaquer son amant sur le ventre et le marteler contre le matelas. **« - Ooh, je suis méchant. » **Murmura Zack, un peu surpris par l'image agressive mentale.

Cloud lui sourit. **« - Pas du tout. Qu'as-tu en tête, Zack ? »**

**« - Euh… je pensais juste à comment je voudrais que tu sois. » **Avoua le brun avec une légère rougeur.

**« - J'aime ton honnêteté. » **Murmura Cloud, l'embrassant avec une lente sensualité. **« - Alors, comment me veux-tu ? »**

Le membre de Zack devint complètement dur à cette question purement érotique. **« - Sais-tu à quel point tu es sexy ? » **Dit-il contre ses lèvres.

**« - Hmm. » **Murmura Cloud. **« - Je sais à quel point je suis sexe parce que tu as toujours dit que je l'étais, mais je pensais que tu exagérais. »**

**« - Nuh-uh. » **Répliqua avec véhémence Zack. Il écrasa sa bouche contre celle du blond et abaissa le boxer de ce dernier. Il ignora l'exclamation de surprise de Cloud alors qu'il se redressait et entrainait son amant avec lui. Il positionna le blond sur le ventre et retira complètement le boxer de Cloud, caressant avec désir la peau pâle et douce. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les cicatrices ici et là et il se combien d'entre elles étaient anciennes ou nouvelles. Une lui était familière. Elle était fine et blanche ou point où elle n'était guère visible, mais il savait qu'elle avait été faite par la Masamune de Sephiroth quand il l'avait empalé. Zack avait une cicatrice similaire sur son torse.

**« - Que fais-tu ? » **Marmonna Cloud, tournant la tête alors qu'il sentait les doigts de son amant se poser sur des endroits différents sur son dos et ses épaules.

**« - Je retrace juste toute les cicatrices que tu as. » **Répondit doucement Zack avant d'en embrasser une sur son épaule droite. Une autre sur son épaule gauche était plus horrible, apparemment la peau avait été déchiqueté et était longue de quatre pouces.

Cloud se tendit un peu. **« - La plupart d'entre elles ne sont que des cicatrices de vieilles batailles. » **Murmura-t-il. Il frissonna quand la bouche de Zack retraça celle qu'il avait sur l'épaule gauche et le brun s'arrêta.

**« - Qu'en est-il de celle-là ? »**

Cloud ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il pouvait entendre les soupçons dans sa voix. Il se maudit silencieusement pour ses réactions, sachant qu'il avait tendu une perche à son amant. **« - Je ne me souviens pas. » **Dit-il catégoriquement, espérant que la réponse serait assez convaincante.

Zack s'arrêta et le regarda un instant en silence. Il ne pensait pas que c'était vraiment un mensonge, mais quelque chose le gênait en voyant la tension de Cloud et la façon dont il avait répondu.

_« Que t'est-il arrivé, Cloud ? Je sais que tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité. »_

Décidant que rien de bon ne pouvait arriver s'il poussait le blond à lui répondre, Zack préféra privilégier leurs besoins immédiats. Un jour, il aurait une réponse plus approfondi de son amant, mais il savait instinctivement au ton de la voix de Cloud que ce soir n'était pas le bon moment.

**« - Où est le euh… ça ? » **Zack était tellement excité qu'il ne pouvait guère se concentrer pour parler de façon cohérente. Il passa un doigt entre les fesses de Cloud de façon significative et grignota son oreille.

**« - Le lubrifiant est dans la table de nuit. » **Répondit Cloud avec un petit soupir de plaisir.

Zack tendit la main et ouvrit le tiroir, fouillant aveuglément à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le précieux tube. Il se mit rapidement en action, son corps se souvenant des aptitudes que son esprit essayait encore de se rappeler. Cloud poussa un petit cri quand il sentit un doigt en lui et le brun s'interrompit, mais quand il vit l'éclat du désir visible sur le visage du blond, il sourit et continua. Il le pénétra plus profondément et frôla la petite bosse qui faisait soupirer son amant chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Cloud était tremblant et gémissait sans relâche alors que Zack se sentait assez en confiance pour ajouter plus de doigts. Il embrassa l'épaule et le cou du blond alors qu'il le préparait gentiment et c'était difficile pour lui de se retenir quand Cloud commença à bouger à la rencontre de ses doigts.

**« - Est-ce que tu… te sens prêt ? »** Demanda Zack après un certain temps, alors que la chair chaude tremblait autour de ses doigts.

**« - Plus que tout. » **Fit le blond avec un gémissement quelque peu désespéré. **« - Zack, j'ai besoin de toi. »**

Zack retira ses doigts et poussa Cloud à écarter un peu plus ses cuisses. Il abaissa un peu plus son bas de pyjama et mit du lubrifiant sur son sexe. Il se coucha ensuite sur Cloud, se retenant lui-même avec ses bras en les posant sur le matelas de chaque côté du blond, afin de ne pas mettre trop de poids sur lui. Il pressa ensuite son érection contre l'anneau de chair et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Cloud gémit à son tour alors qu'il le pénétrait lentement et il murmura le nom de son amant et continua de s'enfoncer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien en place en lui.

**« - Comme ça, Sunshine ? » **Haleta Zack, tendu contre l'envie de commencer à le pilonner comme un animal.

**« - C'est parfait. » **Soupira Cloud en tournant la tête et posant ses lèvres contre celles de Zack. Son souffle se coupa alors que le brun se retirait presque entièrement et revint en lui, sa dure longueur allant merveilleusement taper contre sa prostate. **« - Unh… Zack… si bon. » **Cloud pleurnichait, haletait, impuissant. Son amant commença à le prendre en cadence, enfonçant ses hanches dans des angles différents. A un moment donné, il s'arrêta et tourna des hanches, stimulant légèrement Cloud.

**« - Tu aimes ça ? » **Grogna Zack, souriant à la manière dont Cloud gémit son nom et serra les poings. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parole, les réactions du blond étaient les réponses dont il avait besoin et il accéléra les mouvements, jusqu'à ce que Cloud soit tout tremblant et gémisse son nom avec une fréquence croissante et de plus en plus fort. Zack serra la mâchoire et gronda doucement alors qu'il sentait la fin approchait. Une de ses mains se crispa fortement sur la hanche de Cloud et l'autre se posa sur la bouche du blond quand il se mit à littéralement crier son plaisir.

**« - C'est si bon… » **Gémit Zack, les traits tendus de concentration alors qu'il tentait de repousser sa jouissance. Cloud était complètement à l'abandon sur le matelas, bougeant ses hanches vers l'arrière à la rencontre de Zack, l'encourageant à accélérer. Il continuait à gémir sourdement dans la main de Zack et son intimité se resserra fortement autour du sexe du brun.

**« - Oh, bébé. » **Gémit à nouveau Zack alors que Cloud poussait un dernier cri de plaisir et se libérer sur les draps. Les spasmes du blond eurent raison du brun qui finit par jouir violemment à l'intérieur de son amant. Zack enleva sa main de la bouche de Cloud quand ses cris se fanèrent et il frotta sa joue contre celle du blond alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration.

**« - Je… aurais dû mettre… un préservatif. » **Haleta Cloud, affaibli par son orgasme. Il allait devoir changer les draps maintenant. Il n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser un préservatif pour réduire les dégâts et il était un peu choqué par la quantité de sperme qu'il avait mit sur le lit. Il sentit le sexe mou de Zack sortir de lui et la sensation du sperme coulant sur ses cuisses. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul qui avait beaucoup joui.

**« - Ooh, je t'ai salis. » **Haleta Zack, ses mains caressant avec tendresse les fesses de Cloud.

**« - C'est bon. » **Gloussa Cloud, roulant sur le côté avec une petite grimace d'inconfort. **« - Me nettoyer est la partie la plus facile. » **C'était une bonne chose que le personnel ait fourni un placard avec des draps de rechange à Zack car sinon Cloud aurait dû sortir et en demander à quelqu'un. Il n'était pas vraiment enthousiasmé à l'idée d'essayer de trouver une explication pour le pourquoi ils avaient déjà besoin de nouveaux draps.

Après avoir changé la litière et mit les draps souillés dans le panier, ils prirent une rapide douche ensemble. Cloud pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts au moment où ils se couchèrent et il s'endormit presque aussitôt, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Zack. Zack resta éveillé un peu plus longtemps. Il était plus habitué aux somnifères que Cloud et ils ne l'affectaient donc plus aussi fortement. Il caressait doucement l'épaule de son amant et le regarda dans l'obscurité, ses yeux fixés sur la cicatrice qui semblait dérangeait Cloud. Il la retraça et souhaita avoir le pouvoir de l'effacer. Évidemment, c'était de mauvais souvenir pour le blond.

* * *

Le lendemain, Cloud fit une livraison et quand il revint dans l'après-midi, il avait une console de jeu et quelques jeux. Zack faisait des exercices dans la salle de sport afin que Cloud soit en mesure de se faufiler pour installer la console dans la chambre sans se faire repérer. Il rejoignit ensuite son amant dans la salle de sport et il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas montré à Zack des photos de ses amis ou sa famille.

**« - Hey Zack, veux-tu voir des personnes avec qui tu vivras quand je pourrais te ramener chez toi ? »**

Zack s'arrêta et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Il s'approcha et regarda curieusement Cloud alors que ce dernier sortait son portefeuille et l'ouvrait. Une jeune femme brune et familière avec une poitrine assez impressionnante se trouvait sur la première photo, debout à côté d'un garçon brun et d'une petite fille brune.

**« - C'est Tifa. » **Expliqua Cloud. **« - Le gosse sur la gauche est mon fils adoptif Denzel et la petite fille, c'est Marlene. Marlene vit avec nous la plupart du temps, mais son père adoptif, c'est Barret. Elle reste avec lui lorsqu'il n'est pas sur un chantier d'extraction de charbon. »**

Zack étudia la photo et fronça les sourcils. **« - Quelque chose manque. » **Murmura-t-il.

**« - Manque ? » **Répéta curieusement Cloud.

Zack hocha la tête et pointa l'image de Tifa. **« - Je… ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un chapeau. »**

Cloud comprit et sourit avec fierté. **« - Tu te souviens d'elle. La dernière fois que tu as vu Tifa, elle avait cet accoutrement de cowgirl. Je parie que c'est pour ça que tu penses qu'elle a besoin d'un chapeau. »**

**« - Je pense que je m'en souviens. » **Dit lentement Zack. **« - Elle était… blessée ? Sephiroth l'a blessé. »**

**« - Oui. » **Répondit Cloud, son expression se durcissant. **« - Sephiroth a blessé beaucoup de gens et s'il n'avait pas été là, tu ne serais pas coincé ici maintenant. »**

**« - Mais il est parti, non ? » **Zack semblait perplexe et un peu frustré de son incapacité à ne pas se souvenir clairement.

**« - Oui, il est parti. » **Cloud passa à la photo suivante. **« - C'est notre ami Cid et sa femme Shera. » **Dit-il en montrant la photo à son amant. **« - Ils sont debout devant leur maison au Village de la Fusée. »**

Il lui montra ensuite d'autres photo de tous ses amis et lui expliqua qui ils étaient. Il avait une photo de Reno aussi et ce fut un moment délicat alors qu'il lui expliquait que Reno et lui sortaient ensemble à ce moment-là.

**« - Ne sois pas si nerveux. » **Conseilla Zack avec un léger sourire. **« - Je sais que tu es seulement avec moi maintenant. » **Il étudia la photo du roux et haussa les épaules. **« - Il est mignon. » **Dit-il à contrecœur. Reno lui était familier également mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler où il l'avait vu avant.

**« - C'est aussi un petit con. » **Murmura Cloud impulsivement, provoquant un sourire à son amant.

**« - Pourquoi es-tu sorti avec lui alors ? »**

Cloud ferma son portefeuille et haussa les épaules alors qu'il le remettait dans sa poche. **« - C'est juste arrivé comme ça. Je n'ai plus trop de souvenir, mais un jour je me suis réveillé dans son lit et c'est tout. »**

**« - Bon, maintenant je vais devenir jaloux. » **Grommela Zack. Il pouvait comprendre que son amant ait été avec d'autres personnes alors qu'il était ici, mais il n'aimait pas imaginer Cloud dans le lit d'un autre homme.

Un petit sourire courba les lèvres de Cloud. **« - Trop d'information, hein ? » **Il glapit quand Zack lui pinça les fesses d'une façon rapide et inattendue.

**« - C'est à moi maintenant. » **Déclara Zack avec sérieux, ses yeux fixant Cloud. Il ne souriait plus.

**« - Euh, je pense que nous avons déjà établi ce fait. » **Dit Cloud avec un fard aux joues. La jalousie de Zack lui donnait excessivement chaud et le blond bougea pour cacher l'érection qui commençait à tendre son pantalon.

**« - Je pense que nous devons faire un peu plus. » **Murmura Zack, sa bouche esquissant un sourire tordu. Il attrapa le bras de Cloud et le tira avec insistance.

**« - Que fais-tu ? » **Demanda Cloud alors qu'il était pratiquement trainé par son amant hors de la salle de sport.

**« - Je jalonne ma propriété encore une fois. » **Répondit Zack avec un haussement d'épaule. Les gens regardaient les deux hommes curieusement et Cloud rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand ils atteignirent la chambre de Zack. Le brun déverrouilla la porte et tira Cloud avec lui dans la seconde. Avant même que le blond puisse commencer à protester, Zack l'avait coincé contre la porte et posait sa bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser exigeant.

_« Par Shiva, était-il déjà si possessif dans le passé ? » _Cloud ne se souvenait pas que Zack devienne si facilement jaloux, mais les choses étaient différentes à l'époque qu'elles ne l'étaient maintenant. Pour commencer, Zack n'avait pas à se soucier de la concurrence à l'époque. Il ne se souciait pas si d'autres personne admirait son petit-ami parce qu'il savait que Cloud lui appartenait. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait été avec d'autres personnes, il avait probablement une peur illogique qu'il pourrait l'abandonner pour retrouver un de ses anciens amants.

Zack glissa la main entre ses jambes et commença à caresser son entrejambe, provoquant un petit grognement au blond. Il le souleva comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là quand le Docteur Clark avait failli les prendre sur le fait et Cloud se retrouva appuyé contre la porte avec ses jambes autour de la taille de Zack. Zack arrêta de caresser son entrejambe et il appuya ses deux mains contre les fesses de Cloud, le pressant contre lui avec enthousiasme.

**« - Je te veux comme ça. » **Haleta Zack avant d'embrasser le blond.

Cloud perdit totalement sa capacité de parler et il le savait, Zack avait presque déchiré sa chemise en l'ouvrant et il la jeta par terre. Les seuls mots qui surgissaient dans l'esprit du blond alors que les mains avides le déshabillaient était le nom de Zack et il le gémit encore et encore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs vêtements se trouvaient en tas sur le sol et plutôt que de tout stopper pour aller récupérer le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit, Zack porta Cloud jusqu'au petit meuble et fouilla à l'intérieur alors que le blond se cramponnait à lui et lui embrassait désespérément le cou. Le souffle de Cloud se coupa alors que Zack alla le plaquer à nouveau contre la porte et son dos heurta la surface dure. Le brun haleta des excuses et lui demanda s'il allait bien alors qu'il se débattait avec le tube dans sa main. Cloud l'aida, ouvrant le bouchon du tube pour lui tout en gardant un bras autour du cou de Zack pour se tenir. Il se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer une petite plainte alors que le brun pressait un doigt contre son intimité et commença à le pénétrer.

La préparation ne fut pas très longue cette fois. Le corps de Cloud s'était de nouveau habitué à la pénétration et il accepta l'intrusion plus facilement qu'auparavant. Autant il détestait toutes les expériences qui avaient été faites sur lui et son amant, il devait quand même admettre qu'il était reconnaissant pour les réserves supplémentaires de force et d'endurance acquis par les améliorations de Mako. Cloud n'était pas un homme lourd, mais tout autre amant normal n'aurait pas pu le porter si facilement et sans relâche.

Lorsque le sexe gonflé de Zack pénétra dans son corps, seule la pure volonté de Cloud l'empêcha de crier son nom à plein poumons. Le souffle chaud du blond se mêlait au sien alors qu'il bougeait en lui et lui couvrait la bouche d'un baiser exigeant. Cloud gémit dans sa bouche, impuissant de se déplacer comme il le voulait. Zack bougea avec plus de force et d'avidité et le dos de Cloud alla riper contre la surface solide de la porte alors qu'il se cramponnait à lui et gémissait. Gaia, c'était si sacrément bon ! Cloud se détacha légèrement du brun de manière à ce qu'il puisse se caressait en même temps que son amant bougeait en lui.

Zack changea l'angle de ses coups de butoir et il sourit avec satisfaction quand un fort cri jaillit de la bouche tremblante de Cloud. **« - Ouais. » **Haleta-t-il. **« - C'est là que tu aimes, baby. »** Il observa le visage rougit de son amant et admira les expressions qui défilaient sur ses traits. Cloud était complètement perdu dans son plaisir et Zack aimait voir ces jolies lèvres gémir son nom. Il pouvait voir que le blond arrivait à la fin par la façon dont son corps commençait à trembler. Zack captura à nouveau ses lèvres et bougea plus fermement en lui et plus profondément pour stimuler la glande interne de Cloud.

**« - Oh merde. » **Gémit Cloud alors qu'il arrivait à un point de non-retour. Il haletait fortement contre la bouche de son amant alors qu'il se libérait dans sa main, tâchant son ventre et celui de Zack.

Zack lui fit un sourire de satisfaction avant de poser son front contre l'épaule du blond et profiter de la sensation de son corps se resserrant autour de son sexe. Il reprit ses mouvements, allant lui aussi vers la jouissance alors que son amant gémissait et haletait d'épuisement contre son oreille. **« - Oh, Cloud. » **Gémit Zack alors qu'il s'enfonçait une dernière fois au plus profond de lui et qu'il se libérait. Il tremblait alors qu'il emplissait le blond avec sa semence et quand ce fut terminé, il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Cloud et l'embrassa avec une tendre passion assouvie. Il déplaça le blond dans ses bras pour avoir une meilleure emprise sur lui et il fronça les sourcils quand Cloud fit une grimace. Il passa les mains sur son dos et sentit le remord l'envahir alors que Cloud sifflait. Son dos était quelque peu éraflé.

**« - Je suis désolé. » **Murmura Zack et conduisant rapidement son amant vers le lit et le déposant gentiment dessus. **« - Je vais demander à une infirmière quelque chose pour soigner. » **Il roula Cloud sur le ventre, ignorant ses faibles protestations alors qu'il examinait la peau éraflée.

**« - Je vais bien. » **Essaya de le rassurer Cloud, mais Zack s'était déjà redressé.

**« - Ne bouge pas. » **Ordonna Zack alors qu'il commençait à se rhabiller. **« - Je reviens tout de suite. »**

Cloud soupira et hocha la tête, la tournant sur le côté et la posant sur l'oreiller alors que Zack finissait de s'habiller et se dirigeait vers la porte. Un peu de peau éraflée était un tout petit prix à payer pour une telle séance de sexe, dans la mesure où Cloud était concerné. Zack revint dans la chambre quelques instants plus tard avec une bouteille de lotion désinfectante dans les mains. Il dévissa le bouchon et versa un peu du liquide sur un coton que l'infirmière lui avait donné.

**« - Elle a dit que ça pourrait piquer un peu au début. » **Prévint Zack alors qu'il imbibait le coton avec le produit. Cloud hocha la tête sans un mot et Zack tamponna délicatement son dos, déposant la lotion sur toutes les parties éraflées. Il tressaillit quand Cloud siffla un peu et il murmura des excuses alors qu'il se penchait pour lui embrasser l'épaule. **« - Je suis vraiment un crétin. » **Murmura-t-il.

Cloud rigola et secoua la tête. **« - Non, tu ne l'es pas. Je n'avais même pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que nous terminions. Nous avions tous les deux autres choses à l'esprit. »**

**« - Alors, tu me pardonnes ? » **Demanda timidement Zack.

Cloud se tourna sur le côté et lui sourit. **« - Je pense qu'il doit avoir des façons plus horribles pour avoir des éraflures. »**

Après avoir soigné les blessures qu'il avait données par inadvertance à Cloud, Zack remarqua alors pour la première fois la console de jeu et il étouffa son compagnon de baisers reconnaissants avant de se familiariser avec les jeux vidéo. Cloud et lui jouèrent à tour de rôle au bowling, puis ils essayèrent le jeu de hockey. Zack aurait probablement joué toute la nuit si Cloud ne lui avait pas rappelé qu'ils devaient aller manger et faire quelques exercices de mémoire. Il arrêta de jouer avec réticence mais aussi par respect pour le blond, sachant que Cloud agissait pour son intérêt.

* * *

Le premier jour de traitement de Zack arriva et il suivit nerveusement le médecin et son amant jusqu'à la salle capitonnée. **« - Alors, que faisons-nous ? » **Demanda Zack quand la porte se referma derrière lui et qu'il se dirigeait vers un siège au milieu de la pièce. **« - Vous allez me montrer des images ou quelque chose pour déclencher la crise ? »**

**« - Non. » **Répondit le Docteur Clark alors qu'il prenait un siège à une petite table sur le côté avec Cloud. Il désigna un pendule sur la table. **« - Nous allons utiliser l'hypnose, Zack. C'est indolore et sans danger. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est de te détendre, regarder le pendule et écouter ce que je dis. »**

**« - Très bien. » **Zack prit une profonde inspiration et vit le médecin lever le pendule et commencer à le balancer.

**« - Maintenant, je veux que détende ton corps tout entier. » **Dit le Docteur Clark d'un ton apaisant. **« - Garde l'œil sur le pendule et imagine que l'ensemble de tes muscles sont mous. »**

Zack fit comme il dit et après quelques instants, le médecin lui dit qu'il devenait somnolent. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il augmenta sa concentration sur le balancement continu du pendule. Cloud regarda les prunelles améthyste de son amant se fermer et il regarda curieusement le médecin, se demandant ce qui arriverait ensuite.

**« - Zack, tu m'entends ? » **Demanda doucement le Docteur Clark.

**« - Oui. »**

**« - Nous allons remonter le temps. » **L'informa le médecin. **« - Loin, très loin dans le temps, au premier souvenir que tu as. »**

Zack fronça les sourcils sous la concentration et le médecin attendit quelques instants avant de parler à nouveau. **« - Où es-tu, Zack ? »**

**« - Je suis dans ma chambre. » **Répondit le patient. **« - A Gongaga. »**

**« - Bien. » **Dit le médecin avec satisfaction. **« - Peux-tu me dire quel âge tu as ? »**

**« - J'ai onze ans. » **Répondit Zack. Il sourit. **« - C'était mon anniversaire hier. »**

Cloud était surpris. Il s'était préparé à un horrible souvenir et une crise psychotique, mais jusqu'à présent, il semblait que le destin était assez gentil envers son amant et lui permettait de se souvenir d'un moment moins traumatisant de son passé.

**« - Que fais-tu dans ta chambre, Zack ? » **Incita le médecin.

**« - Je suis… je vais sortir quelque chose de sous mon lit. C'est censé être un secret. »**

**« - Tu peux me dire, Zack. » **Apaisa le médecin. **« - Je te promets que je ne le dirais à personne. »**

**« - C'est une épée. » **Répondit le jeune homme avec une légère grimace. **« - Maman et papa ne savent pas que je l'ai. Papa a perdu son travail et je chasse des montres pour de l'argent pour que nous n'ayons pas faim. »**

**« - Je vois. » **Le Docteur Clark écrivit sur son bloc-notes. **« - Depuis combien de temps fais-tu ça, Zackary ? »**

Zack haussa les épaules. **« - Quelques semaines. Maman et papa pensent que je me fais de l'argent en aidant l'agriculteur avec ses cultures, mais il n'a pas besoin de main-d'œuvre cette année. »**

**« - Et qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? »**

**« - Je me faufile par la porte de derrière. » **Répondit Zack. **« - Maman est occupée dans la cuisine et papa lit les annonce d'emploi dans le journal. »**

Le médecin continua à poser des questions au sujet de l'entourage de Zack et sur ses actions jusqu'à ce que le brun décrive son combat contre une bête dangereuse de la région. Zack s'emmêla légèrement dans la description, mais c'était plus due à l'excitation qu'à de la peur. Quant il eut finit avec ça, le médecin lui demanda de sauter dans le temps et de chercher un autre souvenir.

Cloud fut de nouveau surprit lorsque son amant décrivit leur première rencontre et il rougit quand Zack parla de la façon dont il pensait qu'il était mignon. Le Docteur Clark fit un sourire en coin au blond, amusé et touché par la description de Zack de leur rencontre. Le prochain souvenir ne fut pas aussi bon. Zack arriva à la partie où il devait se battre avec Angeal et il pleura amèrement alors qu'il décrivait tout. Le malheureux évènement fut suivi par des 'vacances' à Costa Del Sol et une promotion au rang de Première Classe. Le Docteur Clark fut quelque peu soulagé quand Zack se mit à parler des évènements par la suite.

**« - Je vais avoir des ennuis maintenant. » **Dit Zack avec un léger sourire.

**« - Pourquoi ça, Zackary ? »**

**« - Parce que je suis très attiré par Cloud et il est encore mineur. D'ailleurs, s'il sait que je l'ai reluquer… »**

**« - Reluquer ? » **Répéta Cloud. Il mit rapidement sa main sur sa bouche alors que lui médecin lui lançait un regard d'avertissement.

**« - Tu as reluqué ton ami ? » **Demanda rapidement le Docteur Clark pour couvrir l'intervention de Cloud et que Zack reste concentré.

**« - Juste une fois. » **Admit Zack avec une expression de chiot puni. **« - Je voulais venir le voir et je l'ai vu sortir d'un des douches de la caserne alors que je passais par là. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le faire, mais j'ai pas pu détourner le regard, vous savez ? Il va me botter le cul s'il le découvre. »**

Cloud s'enfonça lentement dans son fauteuil, horriblement gêné.

**« - Eh bien, espérons qu'il ne le découvre pas. » **Déclara le Docteur Clark, luttant contre son envie de rire. **« - Passons, veux-tu ? Quelques jours après cette scène, Zack. Que fais-tu ? »**

**« - C'est la formation des recrues. » **Répondit le patient. **« - Cloud est dans le groupe aussi. Je continue à le regarder fixement. Merde, pourquoi je ne peux pas être plus relax ? Est-ce que je bave ? »**

**« - Non, tu es très bien. » **L'assura le médecin. _« Bon sang, fiston… tu avais vraiment flashé sur ton petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait été la première chose que tu t'es souvenu de ton passé. »_

**« - J'essai de ne pas être un harceleur. » **Soupira Zack. **« - Il est tellement… tellement chaud et mignon et il ne le sait même pas ! C'est pire que jamais, parce que son anniversaire approche et qu'il sera majeur. Je ne sais même pas s'il est gay ou pas. Je ne le vois jamais flirté avec des filles et il parle presque à personne, sauf moi. »**

**« - As-tu l'intention de lui dire ce que tu ressens un jour ? »**

Zack semblait lutter intérieurement à cette question. **« - Je le voudrais. J'ai juste… peur. Je pense à lui tout le temps et je ne parle pas de 'pure' pensée. Je pourrais perdre son amitié si jamais je lui dis que j'ai des fantasmes de lui nu sur une moto. »**

Cloud gémit et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Le médecin rougit et bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il aurait dû savoir que des sujets comme celui-ci viendrait dans le traitement de Zack, mais il ne s'était pas du tout préparer à ça.

**« - Euh… intéressant. » **Déclara le Docteur Clark, faute d'autres mots. **« - Quels autres amis as-tu, Zack ? »**

**« - Eh bien, il y avait Angeal, mais il est parti maintenant. » **Répondit Zack d'une voix sourde. **« - Il y a Sephiroth aussi. Ce n'est pas un gars facile à côtoyer et il ne montre presque aucunes émotions humaines, mais c'est mon ami. »**

Se souvenant que l'homme appelé 'Sephiroth' était également responsable des blessures de Cloud et Zack, il nota l'information. Il appréhendait le moment où Zack se souviendrait de l'accident du réacteur, il pourrait avoir une crise. **« - Qui d'autre Zack ? »**

Le patient haussa les épaules. **« - Il y a la jeune fille des bidonvilles, Aerith. Elle est vraiment bien mais je pense que je pourrais lui donner de fausses idées. J'ai aussi une petite-amie à Nibelheim. J'aime parler aux femmes, mais je n'ai jamais eu quelque chose de bien sérieux avec elles, parce que je suis obsédé par Cloud. Peut-être que je vais commencer à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre quand je serais sûr que j'aurais aucune chance avec lui. »**

Le Docteur Clark sourit patiemment. **« - Ton esprit revient toujours à ton ami Cloud, il me semble. »**

**« - Ouais, je sais. » **Déclara Zack penaud. **« - C'est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - C'est commun pour quelqu'un d'amoureux. » **Corrigea le médecin.

L'expression de Zack changea. **« - Amoureux ? » **Il avait l'air un peu inquiet pendant un moment. **« - Dois-je l'aimer ? Je pensais que c'était juste un coup de cœur mais… putain de merde, je suis amoureux de lui ! » **Zack se leva brusquement, les yeux toujours fermés. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux hérissés et se mit à bouger. **« - Quelle guigne ! Comment puis-je aimer un gars que je n'ai jamais embrassé ! »**

**« - Allons, allons. » **Apaisa le médecin en haussant les sourcils. **« - Ne t'agite pas pour ça, Zackary. Pourquoi ne pas reprendre ta place et aller un peu plus loin dans le temps. Tu as dit que l'anniversaire de Cloud approchait… vas-tu faire quelque chose de spécial pour lui ? »**

Cloud fit signe avec ses mains pour faire une pause, mal à l'aise, mais c'était trop tard. Zack était déjà axé sur les souvenirs de ce moment.

**« - J'ai toutes sortes d'idée pour son anniversaire. » **Dit Zack avec un sourire. **« - Je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'entre elles lui plairait. Je veux que se soit quelque chose de spécial, vous savez ? C'est une étape importante pour lui alors juste un petit gâteau et un cadeau ne semble pas suffisant. Je commence à être excité en pensant à lui, mais mon téléphone se met à sonner donc je ne peux pas finir de me masturber. »**

**« - Euh… c'est une honte. » **Murmura le Docteur Clark. **« - Qui appelle ? »**

**« - Chocobo ! » **Répondit joyeusement Zack. **« - Oh, il déteste quand je l'appelle comme ça. quoi qu'il en soit, il a quelques rapports à me donner, alors je lui dis de venir me les porter chez moi et je raccroche. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis un porc alors je nettoie un peu en attendant qu'il arrive. »**

**« - Et que fais-tu quand il arrive ? »**

**« - Je le tire à l'intérieur afin que je puisse lui parler comme mon ami au lieu d'un subordonné. » **Répondit Zack avec un petit sourire. **« - Il a l'air bien avec ce casque de cadet. Ca me donne envie de faire toute sorte de chose avec lui. Il me demande ce que je faisais avant qu'il arrive et je ne peux pas lui dire que je me masturbais en pensant à lui. Je dois trouver quelque chose de bien et rapidement… vous me connaissez. Je lui ai dit que je feuilletais un magazine porno et je lui demande s'il veut le voir. Le gosse est devenu vraiment très rouge et on dirait qu'il veut s'enfuir. Merde, il est tellement mignon. »**

Le Docteur Clark eut un petit rire, tant pour le babillage de Zack que pour l'embarras évident de Cloud. **« - Donc tu as dit à Cloud que tu voulais lui donner quelque chose de spécial pour son anniversaire ? »**

**« - Non, je veux lui faire une surprise. » **Dit Zack. **« - Il a le reste de la journée de libre parce que ce connard de Vickers l'a viré de son cours. Il passe le reste de la journée avec moi et nous buvons quelques bières en regardant la télévision. Euh, je commence à me sentir un peu téméraire. Peut-être que je peux m'en tirer avec un baiser ? Au moins, je saurais si j'ai une chance avec lui. »**

Le Docteur Clark pensa à demander à Zack de sauter cette partie, mais il était évident que c'était un souvenir important pour le patient, alors il ravala son embarras et invita Zack à continuer.

**« - Je lui fais le vieux coup du 'bâillement' en passant un bras autour de lui. » **Commença Zack. **« - Mec, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure. Je l'embrasse et ses lèvres sont si douces. Il ne fait rien… merde, j'ai foiré ! Je m'apprête à m'écarter et lui présenter des excuses… attendez… maintenant il m'embrasse en retour ! Ai-je pensé qu'il était innocent ? Merde, quel baiser ! »**

Cloud sourit même si son visage était rouge vif. Il savait ce qui allait arriver et il lança un regard suppliant au médecin en guise d'avertissement. Le Docteur Clark comprit que quelque chose de privé allait se passer entre eux et il réfléchit rapidement pour éviter d'entendre ce qui n'était pas ses affaires.

**« - Tu n'as pas à décrire la partie suivante à haute voix, Zack. » **Dit le docteur. **« - Profite de ce souvenir et fais-moi savoir quand tu seras prêt à passer à autre chose. »**

**« - Okay. » **Répondit Zack avec un soupir heureux. Un grand sourire ornait son visage et c'était plus que suffisant pour confirmer que Cloud et lui faisait bien plus que s'embrasser. Après plusieurs minutes, il émit un autre soupir heureux et hocha la tête. **« - Eh bien, les bonnes choses sont finies et Cloud doit partir. Je suis tellement heureux que je pourrais voler. Nous n'avons pas pu aller jusqu'au bout parce qu'il est encore mineur, mais j'espère que ça va se passer après son anniversaire. »**

**« - Je vois. » **Dit le Docteur. Il consulta sa montre et décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la séance d'aujourd'hui. **« - Tu as bien fait, Zack. Maintenant, je vais compter à rebours de dix et quand j'aurais fini, tu te réveilleras et les souvenirs que tu as partagés avec moi aujourd'hui seront toujours là. Es-tu prêt ? »**

Zack hocha la tête et le médecin décompta jusqu'à un. Quant il eut finit, il tendit la main et arrêta le pendule et Zack ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le patient regarda autour de lui avec un froncement de sourcil perplexe, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Cloud et il lui sourit.

**« - Comment tu sens-tu, Zack ? » **Demanda le Docteur Clark, amusé par la façon dont Zack lorgnait pratiquement Cloud, et le blond bougea, mal à l'aise.

**« - Je me sens bien. » **Déclara Zack avec enthousiasme. **« - Et je me souviens de quelque chose de vraiment important, aussi. »**

**« - Euh, ouais. » **Dit Cloud. **« - Tu en as décrit une bonne partie à voix haute au docteur. »**

Les lèvres de Zack s'arrondirent. **« - Euh… j'ai fais ça ? J'en ai dit beaucoup à voix haute ? »**

**« - Est-ce que je suis beaucoup rouge ? » **Demanda sèchement le blond.

**« - Eh bien, ton visage n'a pas explosé. » **Zack sourit. **« - Donc je suppose que je n'ai pas tout décrit. »**

**« - Je suggère que tu arrêtes les descriptions verbales lorsqu'il s'agit d'un moment intime. » **Expliqua le médecin en riant légèrement. **« - Honnêtement, je pense que cette séance a été plus difficile pour Cloud qu'autre chose. »**

Zack se leva et s'étira. **« - Je suis un peu confus. » **Dit-il quand il eut fini. **« - Je pensais que nous allions essayer de me donner des flashbacks ? »**

**« - C'est essentiellement ce que nous avons fait. » **Confirma le médecin. **« - Nous avons juste réussi à déclencher des flashbacks qui étaient tous agréables. Ça ne sera pas toujours aussi facile pour toi, fiston. »**

Cloud se leva aussi et Zack passa un bras autour de lui. **« - Je le pense aussi. » **Murmura le patient. **« - Euh, vous êtes sûr que vous n'auriez pas dû me sangler, Doc ? Je ne veux pas faire de mal à quelqu'un. »**

**« - Ce serait une sage précaution à prendre. » **Convint le médecin. **« - Mais j'ai hésité à le faire car cela peut causer pas mal de restrictions. »**

**« - Je vais y faire face. » **Déclara Zack avec sérieux. **« - Je préfère avoir les mains liées que de me réveiller avec votre cadavre. »**

Le Docteur Clark pâlit en entendent ça. Zack avait raison, s'ils déclenchaient une de ses violentes crise, le patient ne serait pas en mesure de reconnaitre l'endroit où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Même Cloud ne pourrait peut-être pas en mesure de l'arrêter s'il attaquait dans l'illusion que lui et le médecin étaient ses ennemis.

**« - Je pense que nous utiliserons les liens, la prochaine fois. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre 12**

**By Xenobia**

Sous la pression de Zack, Cloud commença à prendre un somnifère tous les soirs. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point c'était bon pour lui de prendre plus de sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'une semaine plus tard, le Docteur Clark fasse un commentaire comme quoi il avait l'air plus sain.

**« - Ce n'est pas que vous étiez malade avant. » **Dit le médecin quand Cloud lui lança un regard vide. **« - Mais vos yeux sont plus brillants et vos cernes ont disparues. J'espère que cela signifie que vous prenez le médicament que je vous ai prescrit pour la nuit ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Admit tristement Cloud. Il regarda Zack qui était assit sur la chaise alors que des liens entourés ses bras, ses poignets, ses jambes et ses chevilles. **« - Quelqu'un me harcèle à ce sujet tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que je prenne la pilule. »**

Zack lui fit un clin d'œil. **« - Je prends juste soin de mon Chocobo. » **Dit-il légèrement. Son élocution était pratiquement parfaite maintenant. Avec le retour de ses souvenirs perdus, il avait retrouvé son esprit typique et sa langue mielleuse, rendant impossible à Cloud ou à quiconque de lui résister.

**« - D'accord, tout est fixé. » **Déclara alors l'aide-soignant alors qu'il serrait un dernier lien. **« - Je serais de l'autre côté si vous avez besoin de moi, Docteur. » **Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte et fermant derrière lui.

Jusqu'à présent, Zack n'avait eu qu'une seule crise. Il semblerait que son esprit évitait délibérément les souvenirs les plus difficiles dans le cadre de son traitement, mais le médecin avait assuré à Cloud que les choses douloureuses finiraient par arriver. Le dernier souvenir dont il s'était rappelé était quand il s'était battu avec un autre élève quand il avait rejoint la Shinra. Zack avait entièrement revécu cette scène ou il avait littéralement massacré son camarade. En guise de punition pour être un 'fauteur de trouble', il avait été mit en isolement pour le reste de la journée et ça avait presque plongé Zack dans la dépression. Être enfermé dans une pièce minuscule avec rien à faire et personne à qui parler était une torture pour quelqu'un comme Zack.

Le Docteur Clark commença à balancer son pendule et il parla pour plonger Zack en transe alors que Cloud regardait en silence. Quand les yeux de Zack se fermèrent, le médecin le guida à travers ses souvenirs et Cloud se tendit quand Zack murmura qu'il allait à Nibelheim avec Sephiroth et Cloud pour enquêter sur le réacteur. Le docteur remarqua sa tension et quand il lança un regard interrogateur au blond, Cloud secoua la tête et pinça les lèvres d'un air sombre, alertant silencieusement le médecin que cette séance risquait probablement de déclencher une violente crise à Zack.

**« - Cloud est encore malade. » **Déclara Zack avec un léger froncement de sourcil. **« - Pauvre gars… je souhaite qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse faire pour le faire se sentir mieux. » **Il eut un petit sursaut et tourna la tête d'un air scrutateur. **« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Zack ? » **Demanda le Docteur.

**« - Quelque chose a heurté le camion. Sephiroth pense que c'est le monstre des rapports et il s'apprête à descendre pour vérifier. Cloud, reste ici, d'accord ? Seph et moi allons nous en occuper. »**

Cloud déglutit et écouta son amant décrire les débuts de la mission fiasco de Nibelheim. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal en sachant ce qui allait arriver et il était tenté de mettre un terme à cette séance, pour épargner cette douleur à Zack. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire cependant. Il saisit fermement l'accoudoir de sa chaise et écouta silencieusement.

**« - Une sorte de dragon. » **Informa Zack, tirant inconsciemment sur ses liens. **« - Cette bête est énorme ! Je suis content que Seph soit avec moi parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en arriver à bout tout seul. » **Il rejoua la bataille dans son esprit et décrivit tout ce qui se passait. Le médecin écoutait avec une attention soutenue, émerveillé par la façon dont certaines choses qu'une personne normale aurait considéré comme une rencontre étonnante alors que c'était la vie de tous les jours d'un SOLDAT.

Zack était haletant quand ce fut terminé et il attendit quelques instants avant de continuer. **« - Nous avons atteint la ville maintenant. Sephiroth demande à Cloud comme s'est être à la maison. Pour une raison mystérieuse, Cloud a mit son casque. Tifa va nous guider à travers la montagne. Je suis un peu surpris que Cloud ne lui a pas fait savoir sa présence… n'est-elle une amie d'enfance ou quelque chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons à l'auberge pour nous reposer du voyage et irons demain au réacteur. Seph nous a donné la permission de quitter l'auberge, mais Cloud ne tient pas à rendre visite à sa famille ou ses amis. »**

Zack pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils. **« - Une minute, je pense que je comprends. »**

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? » **Demanda le Docteur.

**« - Pourquoi Cloud ne tient pas à revoir ses vieux copains ou sa famille. Il ne veut pas qu'ils sachent qu'il n'est pas devenu SOLDAT. » **Zack soupira et secoua la tête. **« - Il a honte de lui-même. J'essaie de lui parler à ce sujet mais il ne coopère pas avec moi. Il n'y a rien de plus que je peux faire pour lui et nous avons une grosse journée qui nous attend demain. Je pense que je vais aller dormir. »**

**« - Dis-moi ce qui se passe quand tu te réveille le lendemain matin, Zack. » **Le Docteur Clark écrivait sur son bloc-notes et fut tenté de dire à Cloud de sortir. Il pouvait littéralement sentir la tension du blond et il craignait que ce voyage dans le passé soit aussi traumatisant pour Cloud que ça le serait pour Zack.

**« - Je me réveille, me lave et prend le petit-déjeuner avant de rejoindre Sephiroth et Cloud pour partir. Le père de Tifa est là, il parle à Sephiroth. Nous nous mettons en route sur le chemin de montage. Merde, le pont se brise ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'attraper Cloud ou Tifa… tout ce que je peux faire, c'est tenir le coup. »**

Le Docteur Clark écouta Zack décrire le regroupement après que le pont ait cédé. Les deux autres cadets qui les accompagnaient étaient tombés, mais Cloud, Tifa et Sephiroth étaient saufs. L'histoire devint intéressante quand Zack atteignit la partie ou ils étaient dans le réacteur et il décrit ce que Sephiroth et lui découvrirent à l'intérieur et la réaction du Général qui en découla.

**« - Je ne comprends pas. » **Déclara Zack avec un froncement de sourcil. **« - Ces choses n'ont rien à voir avec Sephiroth, mais il pense être sûr d'être un monstre. C'est drôle, il dit que le nom de sa mère était Jenova et j'ai vu une porte à l'étage du réacteur avec ce nom gravé sur une plaque. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Je commence un peu à paniquer et j'ai peur que Seph détruise tout. Genesis est apparu et il m'a tout de suite mit KO. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais inconscient, mais quand je me suis réveillé, Genesis avait disparu et Seph aussi. Cloud et Tifa sont blessés et je dois rapidement les ramener en ville. »**

Zack poursuivit en décrivant la lutte qu'il dut mener pour ramener son amant et la jeune fille à Nibelheim, combattant les bêtes se trouvant sur son chemin. Il réussit à atteindre la ville et Tifa et Cloud reçurent des soins médicaux. Le lendemain matin, il découvrit que Sephiroth s'était enfermé dans le sous-sol du manoir Shinra.

**« - Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est attendre. » **Expliqua Zack. **« - Sephiroth est mon commandant et je ne peux pas quitter mon poste sans sa permission. J'ai trouvé le sous-sol avec l'aide de Cloud et j'ai essayé de parler avec Sephiroth mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait rester seul. »**

**« - Faisons un petit bond en avant. » **Suggéra le médecin. **« - Que s'est-il passé lorsque Sephiroth a émergé du manoir ? » **Il connaissait cette partie de l'histoire quand Zack avait eu une crise auparavant et il savait qu'ils étaient proches de la partie la plus importante du passé.

Zack hésita et son visage perdit de sa couleur. **« - Je… Je ne veux pas voir. » **Murmura-t-il.

**« - Tu le dois, Zackary. » **Insista le médecin. **« - Tu dois y faire face, peu importe à quel point c'est effrayant ou dérangeant. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton ami Sephiroth ? »**

Les yeux de Zack s'ouvrirent brusquement et brillaient de Mako. **« - Ce n'est pas mon ami. » **Gronda l'ancien SOLDAT, les pupilles dilatés et vagues. **« - Il a changé. Ce n'est plus l'homme que je connaissais. Il parle de sa mère et comment nous sommes tous des traitres. J'essaie de lui faire entendre raison mais il ne veut pas écouter. Il s'éloigne et je le suis. Quelque chose de mauvais va se passer… je peux le sentir. Quant je reviens en ville… la… toute la ville est en feu. Il y a des cadavres partout par terre et Cloud est blessé. Je ne sais pas où est Tifa. » **Il se débattit contre ses liens et grogna.

**« - Où est Sephiroth ? » **Incita le médecin. **« - Le vois-tu ? »**

Zack cessa de lutter et regarda fixement devant lui. **« - Oui. Je le vois. Il est debout dans les flammes. Il ne ressemble même plus à Sephiroth. Je ne vois pas une chose de mon ami dans ses yeux et je sais que c'est lui qui a fait ça. Il se retourne et s'éloigne et je commence à vérifier les maisons pour trouver des survivants. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour eux et Sephiroth se sauve, alors je quitte la ville en direction du réacteur. »**

**« - Je vois maintenant Tifa. » **Continua Zack. **« - Elle est couchée au sol et elle est blessée. Elle blâme la Shinra pour ce qui est arrivé et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de lui demander pardon et essayer de mettre un terme à ça. » **Il frissonna et cria le nom de Sephiroth, essayant de se libérer de ses liens alors que le souvenir de son dernier affrontement avec le Général se jouait dans sa tête.

**« - Cloud, parle-lui. » **Commanda le médecin lorsqu'un des liens fut dangereusement sur le point de se céder.

Le blond n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire, mais il avait peur de ce que Zack ferait s'il se détachait de la chaise. **« - Zack, tu m'entends ? »**

**« - Tu n'es pas… censé être encore ici. » **Gronda le brun. **« - Cloud, sors d'ici ! Il est fou ! »**

**« - C'est bon Zack. » **Tenta d'apaiser le blond. **« - Nous ne sommes pas vraiment là-bas, d'accord ? Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un souvenir et il ne peut pas te faire de mal. »**

**« - Ça à l'air bien réel. » **Fit valoir Zack, les yeux toujours braqués droit devant lui. **« - Je peux sentir la chaleur des flammes et l'odeur des produits chimiques ! » **Dans son esprit, il luttait contre Sephiroth et il cria quand il tomba au niveau inférieur du réacteur. Sephiroth le suivit et il eut à peine le temps de dévier la Masamune alors que le guerrier aux cheveux argenté fonçait sur lui.

**« - Je sais que cela semble réel. » **Dit Cloud avec impuissance, tendant la main pour serrer le genou de son amant. **« - Mais tu dois me faire confiance. Passe juste à travers ça et tu verras, okay ? »**

Zack bougeait sur sa chaise et tentait de se lever. Son corps se déplaçait très bien dans son délire, mais il pouvait sentir les liens et il était perdu. Il cria quand Sephiroth planta son arme en lui, le blessant gravement. La voix de Cloud continuait à sortir de nulle part et Zack était encore plus confus quand il se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée du réacteur, le corps ensanglanté et au sol. Le Cloud de son souvenir le trouva et lui parla pendant la voix du blond désincarnée parlait aussi. Leurs paroles se chevauchaient puis Cloud prit la Buster Sword et promit de s'occuper de Sephiroth.

**« - Je peux entendre les combats. » **Dit Zack d'une voix tendue. **« - Je ne peux pas bouger et ça devient difficile de respirer. Dieu, Seph va tuer Cloud et c'est de ma faute ! »**

**« - Je suis en sécurité. » **Lui assura Cloud alors qu'il lui frottait les genoux. **« - Je sais que c'est difficile à croire en ce moment mais je vais bien, Zack. »**

Dans son flashback, Cloud trainait son corps meurtri en lui parlant. Zack émit un sanglot étranglé, étonné que son amant ait survécu à la bataille, mais certains qu'ils allaient tous les deux mourir.

**« - Je suis désolé, Sunshine. » **Déclara âprement Zack. **« - Je nous ai mis dans ce pétrin. »**

Les yeux de Cloud se remplirent de larme et il secoua la tête alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. **« - Ce n'était pas de ta faute. » **Murmura-t-il.

Le Docteur Clark regarda calmement alors que le blond interagissait avec son patient en transe. L'effet était prometteur. Zack semblait se calmer suffisamment pour passer à travers le reste du flash-back sans avoir besoin de sédatif pour le garder sous contrôle.

**« - J'entends quelqu'un parler. » **Murmura Zack, encore tremblant de la force de ses émotions de ses souvenirs. **« - On dirait le professeur Hojo. Il… il dit à ses hommes de nous mettre sur des brancards et il nous appelle 'spécimens'. Je pense qu'il n'est pas là pour nous sauver, Cloud. »**

**« - Non. » **Acquiesça doucement le blond. **« - Il ne le fait pas. »**

**« - Où est-ce que le professeur t'emmène, Zack ? » **Interrogea le Docteur Clark.

Zack fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. **« - Je ne sais pas. Je continue de perdre conscience. Je me sens soulevé et porté quelque part, mais je ne peux pas garder les yeux ouvert pour voir où. Quand je me réveille à nouveau, je suis sur une table froide. Je sens quelque chose piquer mon bras et que c'est pour un certain temps. Maintenant, je me réveille dans le réservoir. Ils ont pris mes vêtements et mes blessures sont soignées. Cloud est sur le sol du réservoir à côté du mien et il n'est pas encore réveillé. »**

Décidé de ne pas pousser sa chance, le médecin choisit de mettre fin à la séance ici et éviter d'entrer dans d'autres souvenirs traumatisants aujourd'hui. **« - Très bien Zack, je te faire sortir de ta transe maintenant et tu conserveras tous les souvenirs que tu as partagé avec moi aujourd'hui. »**

* * *

**« - Je me sens un peu bizarre. »** Soupira Zack quant il sortit de sa transe et le médecin lui demanda comment il se sentait. **« - Épuisé et… inquiet. »** Il grimaça en se souvenant de l'éclair de l'épée de Sephiroth et la haine qui brûlait dans les yeux du Général alors qu'il regardait Zack à travers les flammes.

**« - Je vais t'apporter un calmant lorsque nous en aurons terminé ici. » **Déclara le Docteur Clark. **« - Aujourd'hui, c'était un passage assez difficile pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu passes le reste de la journée dans un état d'agitation si je peux aider. » **Il regarda pensivement Cloud. **« - Je pense que c'est valable pour vous aussi, fiston. »**

Cloud soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. **« - Je vais bien. »**

**« - Tendez votre main. » **Ordonna le médecin.

Cloud haussa les épaules et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il fit une grimace et jura.

**« - Si vous allez très bien. » **Fit remarquer le médecin. **« - Pourquoi vos mains tremblent-elles ? »**

**« - Ça ne signifie pas que j'ai besoin d'un médicament. » **Insista obstinément Cloud, évitant son regard. Zack lui prit les mains et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il les frottait avec ses propres mains tremblantes. Cloud essaya de lui faire un sourire rassurant, mais l'expression sur le visage de Zack lui dit qu'il n'avait pas été convaincant.

**« - Cloud, tu dois le prendre. » **Encouragea Zack.

**« - Maintenant vous êtes deux contre moi. » **Se plaignit le blond. **« - Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va m'arriver ? »**

**« - Votre état n'est pas aussi mauvais. » **Répondit le docteur avec un sourire. **« - Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je crois que vous avez besoin d'aide. Si j'apporte un cachet pour vous aussi, vous envisagerez de le prendre ? »**

**« - Je ne prendrais pas l'habitude de prendre des médicaments chaque fois que j'aurais un petit problème. » **Grommela le blond. **« - Je vais le prendre cette fois-ci, mais ne vous y habituez pas. »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Fit le médecin en hochant la tête de satisfaction.

* * *

Comme promis, Cloud prit le cachet que le médecin lui fournit après que Zack et lui quittent la salle. Alors que Zack jouait à des jeux vidéos, Cloud appela Tifa et lui fit un résumé de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il sentait les médicaments faire effets après seulement quelques instants, et il se retrouva en train de se détendre de tout son long sur le fauteuil alors qu'il parlait avec elle.

**« - Tu sembles très bien. » **Observa Tifa quand il eut fini d'expliquer les évènements qui avaient eu lieu durant les deux derniers jours. **« - Ça doit être un soulagement de voir Zack s'améliorer si vite. »**

Cloud fit un geste de la main avec dédain et il se retrouva à regarder son membre quand il remarqua la façon dont il était mou. Il ne pouvait pas tendre ses muscles ou tendons, même s'il essayait et il secoua un peu la tête d'irritation.

**« - Le médecin m'a donné une pilule. » **Murmura-t-il dans le téléphone, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa main inerte.

**« - Il a fait quoi ? » **Demanda Tifa, sa voix reflétant de la confusion et de l'inquiétude. **« - Tu n'es pas son patient… n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Pas vraiment. » **Répondit Cloud. **« - Mais il pense que j'ai trop de question donc il m'a donné une prescription pour des somnifères et il m'a donné un calmant pour les nerfs après la séance de Zack aujourd'hui. J'ai été plus affecté que je ne le pensais quand Zack a abordé les souvenirs de Nibelheim et Sephiroth. »**

**« - Hmph. » **Répondit Tifa. **« - Ça doit faire des siècles que j'essaye de te faire consulter quelqu'un. Le médecin de Zack doit vraiment être bon pour te convaincre d'accepter un peu d'aide. »**

**« - Je ne suis pas malade. » **Protesta Cloud.

**« - Cloud, tu changes de zone tout le temps sans même t'en rendre compte. » **Insista la barmaid. **« - Ça peut-être très difficile de te contacter parfois. Je pense que tout cela va être aussi bon pour ta santé que pour Zack. »**

**« - Si tu le dis. » **Cloud haussa les épaules. Cette pilule que le Doc lui avait donné, c'était autre chose, admit-il. Normalement, le seul moment où il se sentait détendu c'était après un intense moment de sexe. Zack cessa de jouer à son jeu vidéo et Cloud sourit quand le brun s'allongea sur le ventre sur le lit et resta là avec l'intention de dormir.

**« - Eh bien, je suis vraiment heureuse si tout va bien. » **Dit Tifa. **« - Tu devrais songer à appeler en fin d'après-midi la prochaine fois, comme ça tu pourras faire un salut aux enfants. »**

**« - Je le ferais. » **Convint le blond. **« - A plus tard, Tifa. » **Il raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur la table de nuit.

Il ne voulait pas bouger mais en même temps, l'envie de se coucher près de Zack se faisait ressentir. Cloud força ses muscles à fonctionner et tomba presque du fauteuil pour se trainer jusqu'au lit. Zack avait la télécommande de la télévision dans la main mais il ne faisait rien avec elle.

**« - Vas-tu regarder quoi que ce soit ? » **Demanda Cloud alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit à côté de son amant et se redressait sur ses coudes.

Zack leva un visage sombre vers Cloud. **« - Je n'ai même pas réalisé que je la tenais. » **Murmura-t-il. Il agita mollement la télécommande et appuya sur le bouton d'allumage avant de zapper distraitement sur les chaines jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un jeu télévisé. Il repensa silencieusement certains souvenirs qu'il avait récupérés et il sourit quand Cloud posa sa joue contre son dos. **« - Hey Cloud, tu as une moto, non ? »**

**« - Mmm hmm. » **Répondit le blond.

Zack bascula sur le dos et approcha le corps de Cloud contre le sien, recevant peu de résistance de sa part. **« - J'ai une bonne idée. »**

* * *

**« - Je ne peux pas croire que je fais ça. » **Soupira Cloud tandis qu'il marchait à travers le parking vers l'endroit où se trouvait Fenrir. S'il n'était pas l'influence d'anxiolytique, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Zack ne pouvait pas venir avec lui jusqu'ici et avec son état actuel, il savait qu'il ne devait pas conduire n'importe où.

**« - Salut Fenrir. » **Salua Cloud alors qu'il trouvait sa moto là où il l'avait laissé. **« - Nous allons faire quelque chose de stupide pour Zack. »**

Cloud regarda autour de lui et se demanda si les véhicule stationnaient de chaque côté de sa moto seraient suffisant pour le protéger des regards indiscrets et des caméras de surveillance. Une partie de lui-même lui reprocha de faire ça, mais Zack avait une façon de le convaincre que même les idées les plus folles étaient brillantes. Cloud se posta à côté de Fenrir et commença à se déshabiller. Il ne pouvait pas le faire aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait voulu parce que le médicament faisait que ses doigts bougeaient lentement. Il émit un petit rire et secoua la tête alors qu'il posait ses vêtement sur le siège de Fenrir et récupérer son téléphone portable dans son pantalon avant de l'enlever.

**« - Il a intérêt à apprécier ça. » **Murmura le blond alors qu'il frissonnait de la fraicheur de l'air et enleva ses chaussures. Le pantalon fut enlevé et mit de côté, puis enfin les sous-vêtements. Une fois complètement déshabillé, il enfourcha sa moto et actionna l'option appareil photo de son téléphone.

* * *

Le Docteur Matthew traversait le parking de l'hôpital et se dirigeait vers le bâtiment principal lorsqu'un flash de lumière attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha de la source du bruit et de lumière. Cela provenait d'en emplacement entre une voiture et une fourgonnette. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais certainement pas à voir Cloud Strife nu sur sa moto en train de se prendre en photo avec son téléphone portable.

**« - Que faites-vous ? » **Le Docteur Matthews laissa échapper l'exclamation et regarda le jeune homme nu bouche bée. Cloud sursauta et tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers lui.

**« - Je peux tout expliquer. » **Dit le jeune homme lentement, se couvrant l'entrejambe avec une main alors qu'il abaissait son téléphone.

**« - Vous le pouvez ? » **Demanda le Docteur Matthews avec beaucoup d'intérêt. **« - J'adorerais entendre votre explication, Monsieur Strife. »**

Cloud ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il ne se rendit alors compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer la situation de façon saine d'esprit. Il sentit son visage chauffer alors qu'il luttait pour trouver les mots. Son esprit était lent comme son corps et il secoua la tête pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place.

**« - Avez-vous prit quelque chose ? » **Demanda le Docteur Matthews, soupçonneux, alors qu'il remarquait les pupilles dilatées de Cloud.

**« - Non ! » **S'exclama Cloud en secouant lentement la tête. **« - Enfin, en quelque sorte. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce ? » **Demanda le Docteur Matthews. **« - Et pour l'amour de Gaia, rhabillez-vous ! La dernière chose dont ma réputation a besoin, c'est que quelqu'un me voit en train de parler avec un homme nu sur une moto. »**

Cloud se hâta de descendre de Fenrir, trébuchant un peu dans le mouvement. Il saisit son pantalon, ignorant son caleçon et l'enfila maladroitement, sautant un peu sur place pour garder l'équilibre. **« - Je le faisais pour Zack. » **Expliqua-t-il alors qu'il s'habillait.

**« - Vous avez décidé de vous mettre nu sur votre moto pour Monsieur Fair ? » **Fit le médecin avec incrédulité. **« - Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »**

Cloud plissa les lèvres et saisit son chandail, l'enfilant sur sa tête rapidement. Il resta coincé dans le processus car pour une raison quelconque, il ne pouvait pas trouver le trou où il fallait passer la tête. **« - Je sais que ça sonne bizarre, mais Zack a retrouvé certains souvenirs. » **Essaya-t-il d'articuler, agitant les bras à l'aveuglette dans les manches tout en cherchant toujours le trou du chandail. **« - L'un d'eux était… un fantasme… de moi. » **Il hocha la tête en direction où il supposait être le médecin. **« - Bon sang, où est le trou ? »**

Le Docteur Matthews pinça les lèvres pour réprimer un petit sourire. Même un homme hargneux comme lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver le blond amusant en le voyant se débattre ainsi. Il s'approcha et aida Cloud à sortir la tête du vêtement. **« - Voilà. » **Dit-il quand la tête blonde émergea avec son aide. **« - Alors, permettez-moi de résumer. Vous êtes en quelque sorte sous l'effet de quelque chose et vous avez décidé de venir ici… seul… pour assouvir un fantasme de votre compagnon… même s'il n'est pas ici avec vous ? »**

**« - Euh, c'est à peu près ça. » **Répondit Cloud. **« - J'ai pris une photo avec mon téléphone portable pour lui, car il ne pouvait pas venir avec moi. »**

**« - Et qu'avez-vous à dire sur le fait que vous êtes drogué ? » **Demanda sévèrement le docteur.

**« - Le Docteur Clark m'a donné quelque chose pour me détendre. » **Expliqua Cloud avec une grimace. **« - Il disait que j'étais trop bouleversé après la séance de Zack aujourd'hui. »**

Le Docteur Matthews soupira. Allen poussait vraiment sa chance, distribuer des médicaments à des non-patients de cette façon. Il comprenait le geste de son collègue, bien sûr. Il avait aussi remarqué les symptômes post-traumatiques de Cloud et il avait convenu avec le Docteur Clark que le blond avait besoin d'une aide psychiatrique, mais utiliser des moyens contraires à l'éthique pour le faire était stupide.

**« - Quel était le nom du médicament qu'il vous a donné ? » **Demanda le médecin une fois que Cloud ait fini de s'habiller.

Le jeune homme roula ses sous-vêtements en boule et les fourra dans la poche de son pantalon alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler le nom de la pilule. **« - Je ne me souviens pas. » **Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. **« - Je n'y ait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention… juste que le docteur en a donné une à Zack, puis à moi. »**

**« - Vous lui faite confiance. » **Murmura le Docteur Matthews. **« - Eh bien, je prierais de me suivre à l'intérieur. Je ne tiens pas à vous laisser seul ici après ce tour de force. »**

* * *

Le Docteur Clark leva les yeux alors que son collègue entrait dans son bureau en compagnie de Cloud Strife. Le blond était rouge et son visage reflétait une intense expression de honte. **« - Il y a un problème ? » **Demanda-t-il, concerné.

**« - J'ai trouvé le petit-ami de ton patient sur le parking alors que j'allais récupérer les séquences vidéos de tes séances avec Zackary. Veux-tu savoir ce qu'il faisait, Allen ? »**

Le Docteur Clark haussa les épaules et regarda Cloud curieusement. **« - Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit de terriblement horrible. » **Dit-il sincèrement. A part le fait qu'il ait dormi sur le rebord de la fenêtre de Zack il y a déjà un moment, Cloud n'était pas enclin à semer le trouble.

**« - Il prenait une photo de lui sur sa moto. » **Répondit le Docteur Matthews. **« - Entièrement nu. » **Ajouta-t-il.

Le Docteur Clark se souvint immédiatement de la première séance de Zack au début de la semaine et sa confession au sujet de ses fantasmes concernant Cloud et une moto. Il éclata de rire avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher mais le regard noir de Karl refréna progressivement son amusement. **« - Cloud… fiston. » **Souffla-t-il entre deux rires. **« - Ce que vous avez fait… ne pouvait pas attendre ? »**

**« - Je pense que oui. » **Murmura Cloud en baissant les yeux. **« - Je me suis dis que je pouvais le faire avant que quelqu'un ne me voit. »**

**« - Ses pensées sont brouillées par le médicament que tu lui as donné. »** Déclara durement le Docteur Matthews. **« - Distribuer des médicaments contre l'anxiété, tu te rends compte ? »**

L'amusement du Docteur Clark disparu et il se racla la gorge. **« - J'ai fais ce que je pensais être le meilleur. » **Se défendit-il. **« - Zack est sensible aux humeurs de Cloud et j'ai pensé que laisser Cloud dans un état d'anxiété ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficile pour Zack. »**

**« - Bien évidemment, cela a fonctionné un peu trop bien. » **Affirma le Docteur Matthews. **« - Quand une personne arrive assez détendu au point d'être stone. » **

**« - Je n'étais pas stone. » **Protesta Cloud.

**« - Très bien. » **Grommela le Docteur Matthews. **« - Assit nu sur une moto où n'importe qui aurait pu vous voir. Sans oublier les caméras de surveillance qui aurait pu filmer votre petit jeu. Combien de temps faudrait-il selon vous pour que vos droits de visite demeurent intacts si quelqu'un d'autre voyait un tel comportement ? »**

Cloud grimaça. **« - Peu de temps, je suppose. »**

**« - D'accord, tu as peur pour lui en quelque sorte. » **Soupira le Docteur Clark a l'attention de l'autre médecin. **« - Je pense que monsieur Strife à retenu la leçon. Cloud, pourquoi ne pas retourner au troisième étage en essayant de vous rappeler que la prochaine fois quelqu'un pourrait vous prendre pour un malade en fuite si vous recommencer. »**

Cloud hocha la tête et prit congé rapidement, trouvant qu'il avait suffisamment été embarrassé pour ses actes. Le médicament faisait encore effet et l'empêchait de se sentir vraiment mal à ce sujet, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il serait prêt à porter un sac sur la tête une fois que les effets se seraient dissipés.

* * *

**« - J'espère que tu apprécieras ça. » **Murmura Cloud à son amant alors qu'il lui montrait la photo de lui-même avant que le Docteur Matthews ne le surprenne. **« - J'ai dû en payer le prix. »**

Zack sourit alors qu'il admirait la photo sur l'écran du téléphone. **« - Parfait. » **Dit-il avec enthousiasme. **« - Que veux-tu dire par prix ? »**

**« - Je me suis fait prendre en plein flagrant délit. » **Répondit le blond. **« - Un des médecin était sur le parking et il m'a repéré. Je me suis prit un sacré savon. »**

Zack ricana, les yeux toujours posés sur la photo que Cloud avait prit. Ce n'était pas parfait en raison de l'angle que le blond avait été forcé de prendre, mais c'était assez bon. **« - Désolé que tu es eu des ennuis. » **Dit-il en essayant de paraitre sincère et défaillant.

**« - Ouais, je parie que tu es désolé. » **Soupira Cloud. **« - Je ne sais pas comment tu peux arriver à me faire faire des choses comme ça. »**

Zack rendit le téléphone à Cloud et se pencha pour l'embrasser. **« - Je suis heureux que tu l'ais fais, tout de même. »**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Zack explora le corps de son amant avec les lèvres et les mains et il remarqua de nouveau le malaise sur le visage de Cloud quand il toucha une cicatrice en particulier sur l'omoplate gauche. Il s'arrêta et se détacha légèrement du blond pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi ça te dérange tant ? » **Demanda Zack avec douceur.

Cloud détourna les yeux comme prévu et il haussa les épaules. **« - Parce que je pense que je suis conscient d'à quel point c'est laid. »**

Zack se pencha pour regarder à nouveau la cicatrice. **« - Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si laide. » **Dit-il sincèrement. Bien sûr, il était difficile pour lui de voir une partie du corps de Cloud comme peu attrayante, même ses défauts. Il avait dû mal à croire que la vanité seule faisait grimacer Cloud quand la cicatrice était touchée. **« - Es-tu sûr que ça ne te fait pas mal ? » **Demanda Zack. Il retraça le croissant de chair du bout des doigts et la tension revint sur l'expression de Cloud.

**« - Non, elle ne me fait pas mal. » **Insista Cloud. Il redoutait en silence le jour où il ne pourrait plus cacher à Zack la cause de cette cicatrice. Il ne pensait pas que c'était si déraisonnable que ça de craindre que se serait un trop grand choc pour Zack et il avait peur que le brun le fuit. Personne ne connaissait son secret… pas même Tifa.

Zack n'insista pas pour obtenir des réponses supplémentaires. Sa bouche chercha celle de Cloud et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, leurs mains se caressant l'un l'autre dans l'obscurité. Les préliminaires durèrent près d'une demi-heure avant que Cloud ne se retrouve couché sur le dos avec ses jambes posées sur les épaules de Zack. Il gémit le nom du brun alors qu'il entrait en lui et pencha la tête en arrière pour l'entrainer dans un autre baiser. Zack y répondit avant de se mettre à bouger lentement et régulièrement des hanches.

Cloud ondulait sous son amant, venant à la rencontre de ses coups de butoir. Il murmurait des paroles encourageante à Zack entre deux baisers, son érection pressée entre leurs deux corps. Il sentait du liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur son ventre alors que Zack commençait à bouger avec plus d'urgence. Haletant son nom avec plaisir, Cloud entreprit de se caresser alors que Zack le stimuler de l'intérieur.

**« - C'est bon. » **Encouragea Cloud, fermant les yeux alors que le sexe de Zack bougeait plus fortement en lui. **« - Mmm, je t'aime, Zack. »**

Zack bougea plus vite, son souffle devenant erratique alors que son excitation et son plaisir grandissait. Sa chair rigide bougeait à l'intérieur de Cloud et sa langue imita les mouvements alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau. Les ongles courts du blond griffèrent les épaules de Zack et ses hanches tressaillirent involontairement alors qu'il touchait sa prostate. Zack interrompit le baiser et souffla à l'oreille de son amant alors qu'il approchait de la libération.

**« - Viens avec moi. » **Prit Zack âprement, craignant qu'il ne durerait plus très longtemps. Cloud gémit et gémit, ondulant sous lui désespérément. Zack modifia l'angle de pénétration jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la meilleur position. Les soupirs de Cloud le firent sourire et il lui embrassa la gorge alors que le blond gémissait contre son oreille.

Cloud jouit l'instant suivant et il se tendit sous son amant alors qu'il venait. Il serra fortement Zack entre ses bras et haletait alors que l'orgasme l'envahissait, mordant inconsciemment son épaule dans l'extase. Zack ne s'en soucia pas… en fait, la douleur le rendait plus excité et dès que Cloud eut finir de jouir, il bougea des hanches avec plus d'urgence, pénétrant fortement son corps. Zack finit par remplir son amant avec son sperme et siffla entre ses dents dans le plaisir. Haletant lourdement, il attendit quelques instants avant de donner un lent et profond baiser à Cloud. Les doigts du blond caressèrent ses cheveux et Zack déplaça ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du blond, léchant et suçant la peau.

Après un certain temps, Zack sortit son sexe du corps de Cloud et bascula sur le côté, tirant le blond contre lui et soupirant de contentement. Cloud pressa ses lèvres contre la gorge de Zack, déposant de petits baisers et le brun ferma les yeux.

**« - Nous avons recommencé. » **Réalisa Cloud avec une grimace alors qu'il sentait sa semence sur son ventre.

**« - De quoi, avoir des rapports sexuels ? » **Demanda Zack d'une voix ensommeillée, confus.

**« - Tu as oublié d'utiliser un préservatif. » **Répondit le blond. **« - Au moins cette fois j'ai eu la plus grande partie sur moi au lieu des draps. » **Il s'écarta à contrecœur de l'étreinte de son amant et sortit du lit. **« - Essaye de ne pas en mettre sur la literie. » **Conseilla-t-il à Zack alors qu'il traversait la pièce sombre jusqu'à la salle de bain. **« - Je vais chercher un gant de toilette. »**

Zack le regarda s'éloigner et admira la façon dont le clair de lune souligné ses fesses arrondies. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cloud revint avec le gant de toilette et Zack lui sourit et le laissa nettoyer le sperme sur son torse.

**« - Tu prends bien soin de moi, Sunshine. »**

Cloud sourit. **« - Impossible te laisser dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ? » **Il ramena le gant sale dans la salle de bain après avoir terminé et le rinça avant de retourner dans le lit et se blottir contre le brun. **« - J'appellerais Reno prochainement, je lui demanderais s'il peut obtenir une photo d'Angeal pour toi. »**

Zack lui caressa les cheveux et hocha la tête. Il avait été tellement occupé par ses activités et sa thérapie, qu'il avait presque oublié la promesse de Cloud de l'aider pour ça. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop de devoir passer par l'ex de Cloud pour obtenir la photo, mais il le prit stoïquement. Il renifla les cheveux de Cloud et ferma les yeux en le serrant contre lui, attendant que le sommeil arrive.

_**A suivre…**_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Titre : **Darkness before Dawn

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre 13**

**By Xenobia**

**« - Alors, tu veux que je fasse une recherche de photo de l'ex-petit-ami de ton actuel petit-ami anciennement mort afin que tu puisses l'accrocher dans sa chambre à coucher ? » **Le ton de voix de Reno laissait suggérer à Cloud qu'il le prenait pour un fou et le blond pouvait facilement imaginer l'expression sur son visage.

**« - Angeal n'a jamais été amoureux de Zack. » **Soupira Cloud dans le téléphone. **« - Et Zack n'est jamais mort donc il n'a pas ressuscité. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ce genre de chose puisse arriver. »**

Reno grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe. **« - Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'aide, Blondie. Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper tout de suite parce que je suis sur la route et je n'ai pas d'imprimante sur moi. »**

**« - Ça ne presse pas. » **Lui assura Cloud. **« - Appelles-moi quand tu trouveras une photo décente et tu me diras combien ça coutera pour la faire encadrer et envoyer ici. Je te donnerais l'argent. »**

**« - Bien. » **Dit Reno d'un ton distrait. **« - Hé, écoute, je dois y aller, Cloud. Euh… quelqu'un arrive. »**

Clic.

Cloud éloigna le téléphone de son oreille avec un soupir et referma le clapet avant de le brancher pour le recharger.

* * *

Reno remit son téléphone dans sa poche et regarda l'homme qui sortait de la salle de bain de l'auberge. La chair d'albâtre n'était que partiellement dissimulé par la serviette rouge drapée autour de sa taille. Les cicatrices qui parsemaient son ventre souple et musclée étaient faiblement visibles à cause de la pigmentation pâle de sa peau. Des cheveux humides et noirs retombaient sur ses épaules et son dos alors que ses yeux rubis brillaient sous quelques mèches rebelles.

Reno laissa ses yeux errer le long du reste de son corps alors qu'il rejoignait le lit en deux enjambées et le rouquin tapota sa place à ses côtés avec un sourire. **« - Pourquoi ne pas venir ici, sexy vampire ? »**

Le regard intense se plissa brièvement et ses lèvres suivirent bientôt le même mouvement alors qu'une voix profonde emplie la pièce. **« - Pourquoi persistes-tu ? Je t'ai dis que la nuit dernière était la dernière fois ? »**

Reno tira une cigarette du paquet qui se trouvait dans sa poche et l'apporta à ses lèvres. **« - Tu l'as dit la première fois… la seconde fois aussi, yo. Je persiste parce que je suis persistant et c'est comme ça que j'obtiens ce que je veux. »**

Il alluma la cigarette et tira une bouffée avant d'exhaler lentement la fumée en prenant une position qu'il savait que d'autre trouvaient déraisonnablement sexy et qui ne laissait pas de marbre son compagnon actuel. **« - Je ne t'empêche pas de partir, Valentine. »**

Il porta sa main libre et commença à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise tout en laissant un regard charmeur au jeune homme. **« - Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas un autre round, d'abord ? »**

Les yeux rouges brillèrent de luxure et Reno prit une autre bouffée en souriant, sachant qu'il avait gagné la partie avec le tireur. Vincent s'approcha du lit et laissa tomber sa serviette au sol, sans un mot, provoquant le haussement de sourcil de Reno et l'agrandissement de son sourire. Le tireur s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit et regarda la cigarette de Reno qui était en train de déposer la cendre dans le cendrier sur la table de nuit. Reno porta ensuite la cigarette aux lèvres de Vincent et tira lentement dessus, la lumière incandescente se reflétant dans ses yeux. Il exhala alors qu'il parlait.

**« - Je suis sûr qu'il est inutile de te rappeler les dégâts que cela fait à ton corps. » **Murmura Vincent.

**« - Regardez qui parle. » **Se moqua le Turc.

**« - Je suis à l'abri de ça. » **Lui rappela Vincent. Il tendit la main et pinça la cigarette entre le pouce et l'index de sa main humaine, éloignant l'objet fumant de Reno. Le rouquin le regarda alors écraser sa cigarette avec sa griffe dorée avant de l'abandonner dans le cendrier, se penchant sur lui dans le processus.

Reno choisit de ne pas faire de caprice sur le fait que Vincent venait d'éteindre sa cigarette. A cet instant, il étai plus intéressé par le sexe et il préférait se concentrer sur le désir du brun qu'il sentait durcir contre sa cuisse. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour offrir sa gorge à Vincent et les dents du brun se refermèrent sur la chair, et il haleta quand les dents se plantèrent en lui, juste au-dessus de l'une des marques déjà en train de guérir qu'il lui avait fait la nuit dernière.

Vincent n'était pas vraiment un vampire mais il aimait le mordre quand ils couchaient ensemble. Reno ne s'en souciait pas. Les morsures étaient imprévisibles et il aimait laissait faire l'homme ce qu'il voulait de lui, à condition que ça reste raisonnable. Même Reno avait ses limites et Vincent les respectait.

Vincent déboutonna la chemise du roux et il l'ouvrit, plongeant sa tête pour explorer sa poitrine et son ventre avec ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue. Il ne posa pas de question sur l'appel téléphonique que son amant avait reçu plus tôt. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. La grande question qui se trouvait dans l'esprit de Vincent Valentine était plutôt pourquoi il continuait à le voir alors qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire. Peu importe… le Turc était là et Vincent compter en profiter, pour l'instant.

* * *

**« - Es-tu sûr de pouvoir faire cette séance sans moi ? » **Cloud était réticent de laisser Zack seul pendant une de ses séance aujourd'hui, mais il avait un horaire à respecter. S'il ne faisait pas cette livraison à temps, il perdrait un client qui payait bien.

**« - Je peux gérer. » **Lui assura Zack. Il haussa les épaules. **« - Et même si je ne peux pas, le Doc me donnera des calmants. »**

Cloud fronça les sourcils. **« - Tu es trop nonchalant au sujet de la médicalisation. Ça m'inquiète. »**

Zack l'observa pensivement un moment et réfléchit à ses mots soigneusement. **« - Cloud, je suis ici depuis un long moment. J'ai été malade pendant une longue période. Je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est mieux que de me faire mal à quelqu'un par accident. Que puis-je faire ? »**

Cloud baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Il sentait encore les effets du cachet qu'il avait prit hier soir. Si une si petite pilule pouvait bousiller son bon sens ainsi, qu'est-ce que cela donnait en en prenant constamment ? Il prit lentement une des mains de Zack dans la sienne et redessina les jointures d'un air absent.

**« - C'est juste que… » **Essaya d'expliquer Cloud. **« - … Si tu peux rationaliser de la façon dont tu viens de le faire, peut-être n'as-tu plus besoin de tous ces médicaments ? »**

**« - Le Doc est en train de me sevrer d'eux. » **Rappela Zack avec un doux sourire. Il se rappela alors d'un bref souvenir. **« - Tu n'as jamais aimé les médicaments. » **Déclara le brun avec confiance. **« - Tu… Tu n'as jamais aimé prendre de médicament contre le rhume, mais surtout, tu détestais prendre quoi que se soit qui te rendait somnolent ou groggy. »**

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Je n'aime pas être saoul, soit. Ça me fait faire des choses inconsidérées. »**

Zack grimaça en se souvenant de la photo que Cloud avait fait de lui nu hier. **« - Je suis désolé, Chocobo. Je savais que tu n'étais pas toi-même et j'en ai profité. »**

Cloud cligna des yeux face à ses excuses abruptes. Il lui fallut une minute pour comprendre ce à quoi son compagnon faisait référence et il adressa un sourire indulgent à Zack en pressant légèrement sa main. **« - Tu es pardonné pour cette fois, parce que tu étais sous l'emprise du médicament toi aussi quand tu m'as demandé ça. »**

L'expression de culpabilité de Zack s'évanouit quelque peu et Cloud passa une main derrière sa nuque pour approcher son visage du sien. Il pressa son front contre celui de Zack et le fixa droit dans les yeux. **« - J'ai dis que c'était okay. » **Insista Cloud. **« - Je vais être encore plus embarrassé sinon. »**

Les bras de Zack s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il se pencha pour embrasser Cloud. **« - Quelque chose me dit que je te fais ressentir plus de choses que les autres ne t'en feront jamais sentir. »**

Cloud gloussa et ne le nia pas.

* * *

**« - Es-tu prêt Zack ? »**

Le brun hocha la tête et se tendit inconsciemment. Cela allait être la première fois qu'il serait mit sous transe hypnotique sans la présence rassurante de Cloud à ses côtés. **« - N'hésitez pas à utiliser le tranquillisant si vous pensez que vous le devez, Doc. » **Répondit-il sérieusement alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur la montre.

**« - Ai un peu confiance en toi-même. » **Conseilla le Docteur Clark. **« - Tu t'es très bien contrôlé quand ces séances te faisait entrer dans une crise. » **Il commença à bouger la montre et Zack écouta sa voix alors qu'il la fixait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il n'entre en transe et laisse les souvenirs enfouis refaire surface.

* * *

Cette fois, il était en train de fuir avec Cloud, faisant de leur mieux pour éviter l'armée de la Shinra et revenir vers Midgar. Ils avaient commencé à pied, portant des vêtements volés que Zack avait trouvé dans une armoire au manoir, après qu'ils soient sortis du laboratoire secret. C'était difficile car Cloud était dans un état catatonique et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lentement mettre un pied devant l'autre avec les encouragements de Zack. Le blond ne pouvait plus parler du tout, sauf pour pousser un grognement de détresse. Zack était déterminé à les faire fuir en toute sécurité au loin. Il devait juste se rendre à Midgar pour dire à Aerith ce qui se passait avant qu'il puisse passer à d'autres plans.

Il revit sa lutte pour protéger Cloud des hommes de la Shinra ainsi que de Génésis et ses clones. Cissnei avait essayé de les aider. Elle les avait rattrapés et au premier abord, Zack avait cru qu'il allait devoir lutter à mort contre elle. Elle avait hésité, et finalement, au lieu de prévenir Tseng de leur position, elle avait menti et lui avait dit qu'elle avait perdu leurs traces. Elle avait donné à Zack les clés de sa moto et lui avait souhaité bonne chance avant de disparaitre.

Le véhicule les avait aidés à fuir pendant un moment. Après ça, leur poursuivants avaient été plus nombreux et les fréquents combats avait fait perdre la concentration de Zack. Il avait été forcé d'abandonner la moto une fois près de Midgar et un vieil homme les avait prit en stop.

**« - Alors Cloud, que vas-tu faire quand nous serons à Midgar ? » **Interrogea Zack en regardant son amant. Il le fixa dans les yeux et chercha un signe indiquant qu'il avait compris ses paroles. Cloud grogna doucement et sa tête tressauta sous les cahots du véhicule, mais il ne répondit pas autrement. Zack se força à sourire et avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge alors qu'il tendait ses doigts gantés vers le blond.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas Chocobo. » **Lui assura-t-il. **« - Je vais prendre un travail de mercenaire et je prendrais soin de toi. Je vais régler les derniers détails et nous partirons loin d'ici, là où ils ne pourront pas nous trouver. Ça sonne bien, non ? »**

Il ne s'attendait pas à une vraie réponse, mais ça lui faisait du bien de parler de ses espoirs avec Cloud néanmoins. Zack était sur le point de déclarer autre chose quand il remarqua quelque chose de suspect. Une lumière rouge se trouvait sur les cheveux dorés de Cloud. Alors qu'il le fixait, le point se déplaça en direction de la tempe du blond sous forme de point lumineux. Zack pâlit en comprenant et cria un avertissement à son amant alors qu'il le saisissait par le col de son gilet et le plaquait au sol. Une balle alla se figea sur l'une des parois de métal du camion. Si Zack n'avait pas bougé aussi rapidement, le projectile aurait touché Cloud en pleine tête et l'aurait fait taire à jamais.

Le conducteur freina brutalement, propulsant ses deux passagers de nouveau au sol. **« - Que diable était-ce ? » **Cria-t-il par la fenêtre.

**« - Ne vous arrêtez pas ! » **Cria Zack. **« - Continuez… nous nous sommes fait tirer dessus ! »**

Dans un crissement de pneu, le conducteur obéit et le camion partit à toute vitesse. Zack et Cloud étaient bousculés à l'arrière alors que l'homme conduisait avec panique, manquant de sortir de la route quand une autre balle toucha le véhicule. Zack leva les yeux vers les falaises et son cœur devint lourd quand il vit une rangée interminable de casque de la Shinra. Il regarda ensuite la tête blonde qu'il serrait contre lui avec protection et il sut soudain avec une clarté déchirante que la fuite n'était plus une solution.

Il tira la tête de Cloud en arrière et posa ses lèvres près de son oreille : **« - Je suis désolé, Cloud. Il semblerait que ça ne pourrait pas être pour nous. » **Sa vision devint flou et il pinça les lèvres d'un air sombre.

_« Non, pas pour lui. Je ne vais pas laisser tout s'arrêter là pour Cloud si je peux l'en empêcher. »_

**« - Ils vont devoir passer à travers moi. » **Promit-il alors qu'il déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du blond. **« - Chéri, si tu peux m'entendre... si tu peux me comprendre, je veux que tu tentes de t'enfuir pendant que je les retiens, d'accord ? » **Il observa attentivement son amant, désirant voir le moindre signe indiquant qu'il avait compris. Quand il ne vit rien, il soupira et caressa sa joue. **« - Ce n'est pas grave, Sunshine. Je vais donner tout ce que j'ai pour faire en sorte que tu es une chance de liberté. »**

Il leva la main et donna un coup contre une des parois du camion. **« - Hé, garez-vous près des falaises. » **Cria-t-il au chauffeur. **« - Vous serez hors de porté de tir durant quelques instants pour nous permettre de descendre, puis partez de là ! Ils vous laisseront tranquille quand ils verront qu'on est plus avec vous ! »**

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que l'armée de la Shinra est après vous de toute façon ? » **Leur demanda le chauffeur.

**« - C'est une longue histoire. » **Répondit Zack avec lassitude.

**« - Mon gars, si je vous abandonne là, toi et ton ami, ils vont vous tuer. » **Déclara le vieil homme avec certitude.

**« - Effectivement. » **Acquiesça Zack. **« - Mais il n'y a rien que vous pourrez faire pour ça aujourd'hui et si vous continuez à nous transporter, vous vous ferez tuer vous aussi ! »**

Il était très tenté de dire au vieil homme de garder Cloud avec lui et de laisser Zack seul, avec l'espoir que la Shinra s'arrête pour l'affronter sans remarquer tout de suite que Cloud n'était plus avec lui. Mais il abandonna vite l'idée. D'une certaine manière, ces salauds les suivaient à la trace et il se doutait qu'ils sauraient rapidement si Cloud était toujours dans le véhicule en fuite. Le camion ne serait pas en mesure de fuir assez rapidement durant le temps que Zack les retiendrait et il ne pouvait pas laisser un civil innocent se faire tuer dans les tirs croisés.

Le vieil homme fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et se dirigea vers les falaises. Il stoppa le véhicule derrière une formation rocheuse. Zack prit Cloud à bout de bras et il sauta du camion avec lui. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du vieil homme pendant un instant et il hocha sombrement la tête.

**« - Merci pour la balade, papy. Vous nous avez presque conduits en sécurité et j'apprécie. »**

Le visage ridé du conducteur était empli de tristesse alors qu'il voyait la lueur défaitiste dans le regard de Zack. **« - Je suis désolé, mon garçon. Si je n'avais pas de petits-enfants et une femme qui m'attend… »**

Zack secoua la tête et resserra sa prise sur Cloud. **« - Je ne vous aurez pas laissé continuer. » **Lui assura-t-il. Il donna un coup dans la portière du camion. **« - Maintenant, filez… partez de là et assurez-vous de rester hors de porté des tirs sans rouler trop vite. Ils pourront voir que nous ne sommes plus dans votre camion. »**

Le vieil homme hocha lentement la tête. **« - Je vais priez pour vous, mon garçon. Bonne chance. » **Sa voix trembla singulièrement à la fin de la phrase et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de remettre le camion en marche.

Alors que leur sauveur s'éloignait, Zack traina Cloud vers la falaise, l'installant derrière rochers. Il s'accroupit devant son amant et soupira, mémorisant ses traits.

**« - Je t'aime, Sunshine. Pour toujours. » **Il cligna des yeux alors qu'ils lui brûlaient et il prit une inspiration tremblante, forçant ses sentiments de perte à refluer en lui. Avec force, il fit un sourire alors qu'il tendait la main pour ébouriffé les cheveux blond une dernière fois avant de se lever et de s'éloigner pour faire face à la horde de milicien de la Shinra qu'il pouvait entendre approcher. Il ne vit jamais Cloud tendre la main vers lui avec impuissance alors qu'il le laissait derrière.

Zack marcha sur une courte distance avant de se trouver devant ce qui semblait être toute la maudite armée de la Shinra positionnée parmi les falaises. Certains étaient placés, s'assurant ainsi que si jamais il essayait de s'enfuir, il serait aussitôt abattu. Il secoua la tête et fit claquer sa langue.

**« - Boy, oh boy. » **Murmura-t-il en regardant les rangs ennemis. **« - Le prix de la liberté est chère payer. »**

Il leva lentement la main vers son épaule pour prendre son arme sans se soucier qu'ils tentent de tirer sur lui pour l'en empêcher, et il prit sa Buster Sword en main et la positionna devant lui. Il semblerait qu'ils voulaient au moins le laisser combattre ou alors leurs ordres étaient de le capturer avant de le tuer. Il haussa les épaules. Ca n'avait plus d'importance parce qu'il n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Angeal, se souvenant de ses paroles d'honneur et de rêve. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient clairs et déterminés.

**« - Venez et prenez ça ! » **Cria Zack alors qu'il s'élançait.

Des coups de feu explosèrent aussitôt tout autour de lui et il esquiva, roula au sol, fendait l'air tout en faisant dévier les projectiles avec sa lourde lame. Il pouvait voir les grimaces de terreur de la première ligne et il sourit tristement alors qu'il les fauchait comme s'il coupait des épis de blé. Il bondit prestement sur le côté alors qu'un autre tentait de le poignarder avec un couteau et Zack planta brièvement son épée au sol pour tendre les deux mains et attraper la tête de l'homme. Il la tourna brusquement et le cou craqua sinistrement avant qu'il ne le lâche pour reprendre sa Buster Sword et rouler au sol pour éviter d'autres tirs.

_« Ils ne pensent pas que cette tactique peut s'avérer une bonne occasion. »_ Pensa Zack alors qu'il utilisait un homme comme bouclier humain. _« Les hommes derrière moi ne pourront pas tirer sans risquer de toucher leurs coéquipiers. Dommage pour eux, mais bon pour moi. »_

Zack se déplaça rapidement que la normale grâce à la Mako et s'assura de rester en combat rapproché aussi souvent que possible, bloquant les tireurs. Il ne s'était jamais battu avec autant de passion et d'acharnement auparavant, même quand il était parti à la poursuite de Sephiroth pour venger les habitants de Nibelheim et mettre un terme à sa folie. Mais aujourd'hui il se battait pour une seule chose et cette chose était la plus précieuse au monde pour lui, caché derrière des rochers et impuissant.

**« - Que diable faut-il pour tuer un soldat ? » **Pleura un des miliciens alors qu'il tentait de frapper Zack pour ralentir son avancé.

Zack lui fit un sourire froid alors qu'il saisissait le fusil de l'homme et l'envoyait valser au loin tout en déviant les balles avec son épée. **« - Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il faut pour vous tuer. » **Grogna-t-il. Il tira dans le visage de l'homme avec son propre fusil et ouvrit ensuite le feu sur ceux qui étaient perchés sur les rochers. Il n'essaya même pas de viser, ce n'était pas possible de le faire avec une seule main avec un fusil de sniper. Son seul but était de disperser les forces regroupées au-dessus de lui pour gagner un peu de temps pour atteindre la prochaine ligne de défense. Le stratagème fonctionna et il réussit même à atteindre certains soldats complètement par hasard.

Zack se précipita vers la prochaine ligne ennemie et abandonna son arme à feu pour faire tournoyer son épée ensanglantée, décapitant deux hommes en même temps. Il en toucha un autre au niveau du visage, puis agrippa un soldat se trouvant trop près de lui pour faire bouclier, le corps du pauvre homme se retrouva cribler de balle qui lui était destinées. Il jeta le pauvre malheureux et se précipita vers les autres.

Zack commençait à peiner alors qu'il continuer à percer les lignes ennemies. Il était tellement concentré à éliminer autant d'homme qu'il le pouvait qu'il finit par réalisé qu'il se retrouvait sur un champ de bataille empli de cadavre et plus que quelques ennemis, et il osa alors espérer pouvoir survivre et sortir Cloud de là.

C'est alors que la douleur le frappa finalement. Un projectile heurta sa tête et il perdit l'équilibre avant de sentir la douleur de plusieurs balles traversant son corps pour la première fois. Il cria alors que ses jambes menaçaient de céder et il serra les dents en prenant appui sur son épée. Il prit conscience de la flaque de sang au sol, sang qui était le sien et la perte du fluide vital était si importante qu'il sentit ses forces l'abandonnait rapidement. Les projectiles de métal qui se trouvaient dans ses os, ses muscles et ses organes rendaient ses mouvements plus difficiles à réaliser. La force de volonté était la seule chose qui le faisait tenir debout et continuer à se battre. Sa vision devint rapidement sombre et ses souvenirs commencèrent à s'estomper.

_« Je vais mourir. »_ Réalisa-t-il avec surprise, faible. _« Vu mes faibles chances, je pensais que ça arriverait beaucoup plus tôt que ça. »_

Malgré l'effrayant constat que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, Zack continua à se battre et prit d'autres balles. Il grogna de déni quand son corps refusa d'aller plus loin et il tomba à genoux sur le sol ensanglanté. Il prit une inspiration et trouva qu'il était difficile de prendre une bouffée d'oxygène. Il n'y avait plus assez de place dans ses poumons… ils étaient trop emplis de sang. Il se sentit tomber et lutta pour se redresser alors que les soldats l'entouraient. Du sang coulait devant ses yeux, troublant sa vision alors que le reste du liquide rouge allait teindre le sol sous lui et il leva des yeux brumeux pour un milicien de la Shinra qui s'approchait de lui, le fusil levait.

**« - Cl… Cloud. » **Zack toussa, le sang suintant de sa bouche. Il poussa un cri étouffé quand il sentit une explosion de douleur dans la tête et pendant un moment, il se retrouva complètement entouré par la noirceur. D'étranges flashs et pensées découlèrent dans son esprit alors qu'il entendait les voix lointaines des troupes de la Shinra.

**« - Celui-là est comme mort. » **Déclara l'un d'eux. Zack eut assez de présence d'esprit pour comprendre qu'ils parlaient de Cloud. **« - Il s'agit d'un légume. Laissons-le là pour les charognes. Nous devons appeler certaines personnes pour nettoyer ce gâchis. »**

Les sons s'éloignèrent et il y eut un bourdonnement agréable dans les oreilles de Zack. Sa douleur commençait à diminuer à mesure que son souffle faiblissait. Alors que le monde autour de lui commençait à s'estomper également, il sentit quelqu'un se penchait au-dessus de lui. il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et les traits de cette personne devinrent petit à petit plus nets comme si une force bienveillante jugeait bon de lui accorder une dernière vision de son amant.

**« - Za… Zack ? » **La voix de Cloud était douce, confuse et dévasté alors qu'il le regardait. Le blond avait rampé vers lui après que les soldats de la Shinra aient quittés les lieux, et sa tête abritait les yeux de Zack de la pluie qui tombait.

Zack essaya de lui sourire, mais ses lèvres étaient engourdies et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi. **« - Tu es… en vie. » **Murmura-t-il. Avec ce qui lui restait de force, il leva le pommeau de sa Buster Sword et la poussa vers lui. **« - A toi, maintenant. » **Dit-il. Il le força à la prendre, puis leva difficilement un bras pour saisir l'arrière de la tête de Cloud, forçant son visage à s'appuyer contre sa poitrine ensanglanté. **« - Pour… nous deux. » **Il toussa. **« - Tu dois vivre… pour nous deux. »**

Cloud répéta doucement ses paroles, ses sourcils froncés de concentration et faisant l'effort de comprendre. Les yeux de Zack se fermèrent lentement et il perdit conscience alors que le cri angoissé de son ami fendait l'air.

_« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas être avec toi et je sais que ça fait mal. » _Pensa-t-il alors que tout s'éclaircissait autour de lui et que des plumes blanches tournoyaient autour de lui. _« Mais tu es en vie et je n'en suis pas désolé. »_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il avait retrouvé la conscience de soi, il se trouvait dans un endroit étrange, sans aucun souvenir de qui il était, d'où il venait et comment il était arrivé là.

* * *

**« - Zack ? Es-tu encore avec moi ? »**

Zack cligna des yeux, désorienté et il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre pourquoi il était attaché à une chaise et deux infirmiers assez costaux l'entourant. Les deux liens autour de ses chevilles avaient craqués et il leva les yeux pour voir la silhouette familière d'un homme qui le regardait avec une inquiétude plus paternaliste que médicale.

**« - Doc. » **Déclara Zack avec reconnaissance. Sa voix était rauque et sa gorge était endolorie, comme s'il avait crié. La séance de thérapie… il se souvenait maintenant. Il se souvenait aussi d'où il se trouvait et sa désorientation était lacée avec de vieilles peurs, de colère et d'inquiétude pour Cloud. **« - Où est Cloud ? » **Exigea Zack, tirant inconsciemment sur ses liens. Des mains lourdes se posèrent fermement sur ses bras mais sans brutalité et il leva les yeux et reconnu un des infirmiers qui le retenait.

**« - Désolé mec. » **S'excusa Mark, son visage sombre concerné. **« - Tu as besoin de te calmer avant que nous te laissions sortir de cette chaise. »**

Zack se concentra sur ses émotions turbulentes et ferma les yeux. **« - J'ai juste besoin de savoir si Cloud va bien. » **Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**« - Cloud va bien. » **Lui assura le Docteur Clark. **« - Il fait une livraison en ce moment, Zack. Tu te souviens d'avoir accepté de faire cette séance sans lui ? »**

Zack hocha la tête et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il pouvait sentir la sueur froide qui avait perlé sur sa peau et il serra les dents alors qu'il cessait de tirer sur ses liens. **« - Je suis un peu confus. » **Expliqua-t-il. **« - C'était mauvais… et quand je sors de ça, il me faut un peu de temps, vous savez ? »**

**« - Je sais. » **Répondit doucement le docteur. Il prit une seringue et le regarda brièvement. **« - Penses-tu pouvoir te contenter d'une pilule ou dois-je t'injecter ça maintenant ? »**

Zack regarda la seringue et son visage de tordit de déplaisir. **« - Je ne pense pas que je le veuille, Doc. »**

Le Docteur Clark hésita et fronça les sourcils. **« - Tu es très anxieux, Zackary. Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu ailles dehors maintenant. »**

**« - Je pensais que vous aviez dit que vous m'aimiez pas me donner des médicaments pour chaque petite chose ? » **Rappela Zack d'un ton accusateur. Sa bouche n'était qu'une ligne fine et dure.

**« - Je n'aime vraiment pas. » **Se défendit sévèrement le médecin. **« - Mais je préfère avoir recours à ça quand les choses deviennent totalement différentes. Si tu ne peux pas te contrôler… »**

**« - Je le peux. » **Répliqua Zack. **« - Je le ferais ! Pour Cloud… Je ne peux pas compter sur une pilule ou une piqure pour m'aider à surmonter mes crises. Si je ne peux pas gérer ce genre de chose sans être tout le temps drogué, je ne sortirais jamais d'ici. »**

Le Docteur Clark le regarda un long moment en restant silencieux et pensif. **« - Sage paroles. » **Murmura-t-il en reposant la seringue. **« - Eh bien, Zack, si tu penses que tu peux faire face à ça sans calmant aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas te forcer. » **Ses yeux fixèrent le jeune homme alors qu'il continuait : **« - Toutefois, j'attends de toi que tu en parles immédiatement et demande de l'aide si jamais tu sens que tu dérape… est-ce clair ? »**

Zack hocha la tête avec véhémence, sa frange tombant devant ses yeux. **« - Oui, Monsieur. Je veux juste essayer d'aller de l'avant sans ça et voir si je peux y faire face de moi-même. »**

**« - Comme tu veux. » **Soupira le Docteur Clark, mais intérieurement, il était fier de son patient. Il hocha la tête en direction des infirmiers qui finirent par le libérer de ses liens.

Les mains de Zack tremblaient d'angoisse quand elles se retrouvèrent libre de tout mouvement, mais il prit soin de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque et les posa sur ses genoux. **« - Euh Doc… puis-je appeler Cloud ? Vous savez, juste pour savoir comment il va ? J'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix maintenant. »**

**« - Bien sûr que tu peux. » **Dit gentiment le docteur. **« - Je comprends. »**

_« Par Gaia, ayez pitié d'eux deux. Après avoir entendu ce que je viens d'entendre, je suis étonné que tu puisses encore résonner calmement. »_

* * *

Dès que Cloud sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il se gara sur le bas-côté de la route. Il reconnut le numéro de la clinique et se hâta de prendre l'appel alors qu'il portait le cellulaire à son oreille.

**« - Quel est le problème ? »**

Durant l'espace de deux battements de cœur, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Puis la voix de Zack lui répondit, sonnant un peu penaude. **« - Rien. Je viens de terminer ma séance et je vou… voulais… te parler. »**

Cloud soupira de soulagement. Il savait pourtant qu'à chaque fois qu'il partait en livraison, il abritait la peur silencieuse que Zack ait une crise violente en son absence. Cependant, le léger bégaiement ne lui avait pas échappé. **« - Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » **Il appuya Fenrir sur sa béquille et ignora le passage des véhicules sur l'autoroute, écoutant la réponse.

**« - Cela aurait pu être pire. » **Répondit Zack avec un haussement de voix. **« - Ce… c'était difficile cependant. Je suis retourné au moment où nous nous sommes échappés du laboratoire. Cloud ? Je sais que c'est stupide, mais… mais après avoir revécu tout ça… j'avais juste besoin d'entendre ta voix. Je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre que tu allais bien, tu sais ? »**

Cloud ferma les yeux et déglutit. Il savait. Il haïssait ça aussi. **« - Je comprends. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - J'étais assez mal à cette époque et ce qui t'est arrivé… Mon dieu, Zack, je suis désolé. »**

**« - Non. » **Répliqua Zack. **« - C'est moi qui suis désolé, Cloud. Si je n'avais pas été aussi déterminé à… aller à Midgar pour tout expliquer à Aerith… ils ne nous auraient pas rattrapés et nous aurions pu fuir. »**

**« - Ils nous cherchaient partout. » **Fit valoir Cloud. **« - Je le sais parce que Reno me l'a dit. Ils ne nous ont pas rattrapé juste parce que nous allions à Midgar, alors arrête de te culpabilisé ! »**

Zack fit une pause. **« - Hé Cloud… pourquoi as-tu parlé de ce jour à Reno de toute façon ? Il était avec les salauds qui nous poursuivaient. »**

Cloud se gifla mentalement. Il n'avait encore pas eu la possibilité de raconter à Zack tout ce qu'il avait manqué… y compris la tentative des Turcs pour les aider et plus tard, la mort d'Aerith. **« - Il y a certaines choses que je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit. » **Répondit Cloud avec prudence. **« - Des choses que tu n'étais pas en état d'entendre avant. »**

**« - Comme ? » **Incita Zack.

**« - Comme toute l'histoire cachée derrière l'implication des Turcs. » **Fit Cloud. **« - Je ne l'ai appris que beaucoup plus tard, mais Tseng avait envoyé ses Turcs pour essayer de nous sauver. Il a essayé de faire passer ça pour une mission de capture mais finalement, il leur a clairement donné l'ordre de nous trouver avant la milice et de nous ramener en toute sécurité afin de pouvoir nous aider. »**

Zack ne répondit pas pendant quelques minutes et Cloud le laissa réfléchir. **« - Je… je ne peux pas croire ça. » **Dit le brun finalement. **« - Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de lui, mais il n'était pas si mal que ça pour un Turc. » **Il soupira. **« - Eh bien, je suppose que dans ce cas, ça ne me semble pas si fou que ça que tu te sois rapproché de Reno. »**

**« - Tu es jaloux de lui. » **Accusa doucement Cloud, en souriant.

**« - Peut-être un peu. » **Admit Zack avec ironie. **« - Mais je te fais confiance. Cloud, tu me diras tout le reste, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais… que tu essayes de me protéger, mais… »**

**« - Je le ferais. » **Promit le blond. **« - Je ne veux pas te mettre tout à la fois dans la tête. Peux-tu comprendre ça ? »**

**« - Ouais, je comprends. »** Zack prit une inspiration et Cloud entendit qu'elle était légèrement tremblante.

**« - Tu sembles très perturbé. » **Dit Cloud avec un froncement de sourcil. **« - Peut-être que tu devrais aller t'allonger et essayer de te détendre en attendant que les calmants fassent effet. »**

**« - Je ne les ai pas pris. » **Déclara alors Zack.

Cloud haussa les sourcils. **« - Tu ne l'as pas fait ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu les as caché dans ta bouche et les a recracher plus tard ? »**

**« - Non. » **Répondit Zack. **« - J'ai dis au Doc que je ne voulais pas prendre la pilule, donc il ne me l'a pas donné. Je pense que… tu avais raison. Je dois apprendre à avancer sans les médicaments sauf si j'ai vraiment besoin d'eux. »**

Cloud était surpris. Il avait commencé à penser que la prise de mesure du Docteur Clark concernant la dépendance des médicaments était simplement des conseils en l'air. **« - Zack, c'est… c'est génial. Je suis vraiment… »**

**« - Fier de moi. » **Coupa sèchement le brun. **« - Je sais. J'ai entendu beaucoup de gens le dire ces derniers temps. Je ne veux pas… me plaindre, mais ça signifie plus quand il s'agit de toi. »**

Cloud sentit ses lèvres se courbaient en un sourire. **« - Bien. Mais tu iras voir quelqu'un si tu te sens mal, non ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Promit Zack. Sa voix était devenue plus prudente alors qu'il rajoutait : **« - Euh… fais attention à ton dos, d'accord ? »**

**« - Je le ferais. » **Lui assura Cloud. **« - J'ai terminé ma livraison et je suis sur le chemin du retour. Je devrais être rentré d'ici quelques heures. »**

**« - Génial ! Merci de m'avoir supporté, Sunshine. »**

Cloud roula des yeux. Il voulait dire quelque chose de romantique et significatif, mais il ne réussissait jamais à sortir quelque chose de bien comme Zack le faisait. Même quand il avait du mal à parler et bégayer à chaque mot, Zack se débrouillait mieux que lui avec les mots.

**« - Je vais gérer en quelque sorte. » **Murmura Cloud avec émotion et il entendit le rire de son amant.

* * *

**« - Tu te sens mieux ? » **Demanda le Docteur Clark quand il vit Zack raccrocher le téléphone public et qu'il s'approcha de lui.

**« - Ouais. » **Répondit le patient avec un froncement de sourcil réfléchi. **« - Je suis encore fragile et à cran, mais je sais que ça me permettra d'aller mieux. » **La Shinra lui avait tout prit et il souhaita brièvement pouvoir remonter dans le temps et contribuer à faire exploser leur putain de siège au lieu de s'engager dans le SOLDAT. Bien sûr, s'il avait fait cela, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Cloud, Angeal, Aerith ou Cissnei.

**« - Je peux te proposer quelques moyens thérapeutiques pour faire face à ta colère. » **Offrit sincèrement le médecin. **« - La plupart d'entre eux sont inoffensifs, mais j'ose dire que certains pourraient être audacieux s'ils ne sont pas effectués correctement. »**

**« - Je suis intéressé. » **Déclara Zack avec intérêt.

**« - Eh bien, puisque ça t'intéresse… » **Poursuivit le médecin pensivement. **« - Nous pourrions utiliser une image de quelque chose qui représente un de tes vieux ennemis et l'utiliser comme punching-ball. » **Il laissa un coup d'œil circonspect à Zack. **« - Bien que cette tactique ne soit pas conseillé dans ton état actuel. »**

La suggestion du Docteur Clark donna une grande idée à Zack. **« - Hé, Doc, puis-je aller dehors pendant un certain temps ? Dans la cour, je veux dire ? Je pense que j'ai compris quelque chose qui pourrait me faire me sentir mieux. »** Ses mains étaient toujours agités de violent tremblement et il les enfonça dans les poches de son pantalon distraitement.

Le médecin haussa les épaules. **« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. Je vais te faire un laissez-passer et envoyer un infirmier avec toi. N'oublie pas de prendre ton manteau. Il fait froid aujourd'hui. »**

Zack lui fit un sourire tremblant. La façon paternaliste dont le Doc le traitait parfois lui faisait penser à ses parents. **« - Euh… mes parents sont-ils encore vivants ? » **Il avait le sentiment qu'ils ne l'étaient pas, car ils n'étaient jamais venus lui rendre visite.

**« - Je suis désolé fiston, mais ils ne le sont pas. »** Confirma doucement le médecin. **« - Cloud voulait attendre le bon moment pour te dire ça, mais tu m'as mis sur la sellette. »**

Zack baissa les yeux pour cacher la lueur en eux. **« - Était-ce la Shinra ? »**

**« - Non. » **Répondit rapidement le docteur en le voyant se crisper. **« - Ils sont morts de causes naturelles, Zack. Cloud a gardé un œil sur eux, mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas en bonne santé la dernière fois qu'il les a vus. »**

* * *

Zack se rendit au quatrième étage avant de demander à des infirmiers de l'accompagner dans la cour. Il regarda ses anciens infirmiers et quand il reconnut Bruce, il se dirigea vers lui et le salua.

**« - Salut, Zack. » **Déclara l'infirmier avec le sourire. Il lui tendit la main. **« - Comment te sens-tu au troisième étage ? »** Il grimaça un peu à la forte poigne de Zack mais ne se plaignit pas.

**« - J'adore ça. » **Déclara sincèrement Zack. **« - Hé, as-tu toujours cet ancien casque de la Shinra parmi les accessoire de déguisement ? »**

Bruce lui lança un regard méfiant. **« - Si je dis oui, tu vas me balancer à travers la pièce à nouveau ? »**

Zack pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils avec perplexité pendant un moment. Il se souvenait vaguement de l'incident, mais il avait l'impression que c'était plus un rêve ou un film qu'il avait vu. La seule chose qui lui semblait réelle à ce sujet, ça avait été sa surprise en voyant le casque honnis.

**« - J'ai vraiment fait ça ? »**

**« - Ouais. » **Confirma l'infirmier avec un large sourire. **« - Je ne voulais pas que tu te blesse mais pour le coup c'est moi qui est prit, mon pote. »**

**« - Désolé. » **S'excusa Zack avec une grimace. **« - Ce n'était pas… je veux dire, je ne voulais pas te balancer n'importe où. »**

Bruce lui frappa légèrement l'épaule. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Zack. Je travaille ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas le prendre personnellement. Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin du casque ? » **

Zack haussa les épaules, baissant les yeux alors qu'il sentait la Mako en eux brillait. **« - C'est une thérapie, non ? Euh… est-ce que ça va manquer s'il est trop endommagé ? »**

Bruce secoua la tête. **« - J'en doute. La plupart des patients préfèrent d'autres accessoires pour te dire la vérité. Que veux-tu faire avec ça exactement ? »**

Zack calma ses émotions, leva les yeux et se força à sourire. **« - Juste laisser sortir la vapeur. Si personne ne l'utilise, ça ne sera pas grave si je ne le ramène pas ? »**

Bruce sourit avec amusement. **« - Tous ces accessoires sont des dons et personne ne le remarquera. Je vais te le chercher, mon pote. »**

* * *

Cloud était un peu inquiet quand il rentra et quand il ne trouva pas du de suite Zack, au lieu de supposer le pire, il alla se renseigner auprès du personnel et apprit qu'il était dans la cour. Il sortit donc du bâtiment, s'attendant à le trouver dans un état de demi-torpeur sous leur arbre préféré. Au lieu de ça, il repéra Zack en train de donner un coup de pied dans ce qu'il supposa être un ballon de football au premier abord, à l'écart des autres patients qui bravaient le froid. Il traversa la pelouse et s'arrêta aux côtés de Marlow et Bruce, regardant son amant avec perplexité.

L'objet dans lequel Zack était encore et encore en train de frapper, ce n'était pas un ballon de football. Cloud plissa les yeux, essayant de voir ce que c'était. Les journées étaient plus courtes maintenant que l'hiver approchait et même si le jour n'était pas encore complètement tombé, le temps nuageux assombrissait les alentours. Il vit un flash de lumière rouge sur fond bleu et il pâlit quand il réalisa finalement ce qu'était l'objet. Il regarda les deux infirmiers qui étaient debout à regarder. Ils semblaient tous deux détendus, ce qui le rendait plus perplexe.

**« - Il n'est pas en train de faire une crise, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda Cloud en désignant Zack.

**« - Il tire et il MARQUE ! » **Cria Zack à plein poumon alors qu'il frappait fortement dans le casque qui partit s'écrasait contre le mur.

**« - Il extériorise. » **Déclara Marlow avec un sourire en coin à l'attention du blond. **« - Il a eut l'idée de lui-même. »**

**« - Il fait ça depuis plus d'une heure. » **Ajouta Bruce. Il secoua la tête. **« - Ce gars peut vraiment mettre l'accent sur un entrainement. »**

Cloud se détendit un peu et regarda pensivement son amant qui continuait à jouer à un sport imaginaire avec le casque. A un moment, Zack lança le casque au sol pour tenter de le faire rebondir comme un ballon de basket. Quand il ne rebondit pas mais laissa une rainure au sol, il haussa les épaules, le ramassa et le lança en l'air dans un filet inexistant. Les trois hommes se raidirent quand au bout d'un moment il essaya de jouer au baseball avec et quand il ne trouva rien pour faire une batte, il utilisa simplement son avant-bras, envoyant le casque contre le mur.

**« - Ok, je pense que ça suffit. »** Décida Cloud à voix haute quand son amant jura et se frotta l'avant-bras. Il se dirigea vers le brun, lui souriant légèrement alors qu'il s'approchait. **« - Peut-être devrais-tu te contenter du football et du basketball. » **Suggéra Cloud aussi légèrement que possible. Zack le regarda et l'expression sur son visage figea le blond et le fit un peu frissonner. Le sourire qu'avait Zack était dénué d'humeur et ressemblait plus à un loup montrant ses dents.

**« - Salut Cloud. Tu veux te défouler aussi. » **Zack lança une nouvelle fois le casque violemment contre le mur. **« - Amusant, non ? » **Il grogna le dernier mot et ses yeux brillèrent d'une façon que la plupart des gens trouveraient effrayant.

**« - Zack. » **Dit Cloud doucement en s'approchant de son amant en levant les mains. **« - Je crois que tu es un peu trop profondément ancré dans ça. »**

Zack lui sourit. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu appelles trop, Sunshine ? Tous ces connards méritent tous les coups que nous pouvons leur donner. Vas-y ! » ** Il donna un coup dans le casque en direction de Cloud qui le réceptionna. **« - Donne un coup de pied. Lui et ses copains ont foutu notre vie en l'air, mec. Colle-lui-en une bonne ! »**

Cloud était perdu. Zack agissait comme s'il était dans une hallucination et qu'il était vraiment en train de frapper la tête d'un homme de la Shinra. **« - Euh… ok. » **Murmura Cloud. Il donna un coup de pied hésitant dans le casque et l'envoya rouler sur quelques mètres. Cloud se raidit quand il remarqua du coin de l'œil Marlow retournait à l'intérieur. **« - Zack, c'était amusant, mais nous devrions… »**

**« - Tu appelles ça un coup ? » **Zack renifla. **« - Allons, Cloud ! Ce n'est pas ça que l'on t'apprend à l'école ! »**

Il serra les dents en fixant le casque et la lueur dans ses yeux devint sauvage et féroce. **« - Ces gars-là nous ont éloignés ! » **

Zack se jeta sur le casque et le ramassa avant de le fixer avec ses yeux hantés. **« - Ils doivent payer. Tous. » **Il commença à frapper le casque avec sa main libre alors qu'il libérait sa colère et se frustration sur lui.

**« - Ruinez nos vies. » **Grogna Zack. **« - Vous allez payer pour ça. Comment tu te sens ? Tu aimes être frappé à plusieurs reprises ? Je veux te voir mort, Hojo… je vais te faire manger tes putains de tripes pour ce que tu nous a fais subir ! »**

Cloud était bouche bée, abasourdi. Evidemment, Zack était en train de faire une crise et dans son délire, il était en train transféré sa colère envers Hojo sur les soldats de la Shinra. Il était évident que Zack était sorti dans le seul but de se 'défouler' sans se mettre à halluciner. Cloud lança un regard alarmé vers les portes menant à la clinique, où Bruce et une infirmière faisaient rentrer les autres patients et lançait des regards nerveux en direction de Zack en train de frapper le vieux casque.

**« - Zack. » **Appela Cloud désespérément. **« - Calme-toi ! Ils vont envoyer quelqu'un sinon. »**

**« - Pour quoi ? » **Demanda Zack, continuant de frapper le casque. Cloud pouvait voir les blessures sur ses jointures à force de cogner. **« - Que peuvent-ils nous faire, hein ? »**

**« - Ils peuvent t'enfermer pour toujours et t'emmener loin de moi ! » **Cloud cria ses mots dans l'espoir de faire passer ses idées à son amant. Son souffle était erratique avec le déchainement d'émotion qu'il y avait en lui et il savait que ses yeux étaient aussi brillants que ceux de Zack.

La réponse tourmentée sembla faire réagir Zack. Il s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers le blond et le regarda d'un air dévasté. **« - Cloud. » **Fit-il d'une voix rauque. La luminance de Mako commença à s'estomper de ses iris et il abaissa lentement le casque qu'il tenait.

**« - Voilà. » **Encouragea Cloud, alors que son angoisse pour Zack s'estomper aussi. **« - Lâche-le, Zack. Je ne veux pas que… »**

Il fut interrompu quand l'un des aide-soignant que Marlow était allé chercher voulu l'écarter, voulant le protéger d'un patient qu'il pensait hors de contrôle. La réaction de Zack en voyant Cloud malmenait alors que son état d'esprit était encore agité fut immédiate et violente.

**« - Enlevez vos mains de lui ! »**

Le rugissement animal qui jaillit de la bouche de Zack ne fut pas à moitié aussi choquant pour Cloud et les membres du personnel que la vue de lui saisissant l'un de ses pauvre aide-soignant à la gorge et le jeter directement contre ses collègues qui approchaient. Ils se heurtèrent comme des quilles et ils tombèrent en un tas épars de surprise.

Cloud se défit rapidement de la prise de l'aide et se précipita vers son amant alors que les aides se relevaient de l'attaque. **« - Zack, arrête ! » **Hurla-t-il, prenant la tête du brun entre ses mains et le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. **« - Ils ne sont pas nos ennemis, d'accord ? S'il te plait. » **Il le scruta du regard. **« - Calme-toi. »**

Zack regarda avec méfiance les hommes gémir et croisa le regard de Cloud. Il était confus et sa rage n'était pas apaisée. Il grogna et Cloud resserra désespérément sa prise en réponse, montrant les hommes et répétant qu'ils n'étaient pas de la Shinra ou des assistants d'Hojo.

Zack les observa alors qu'ils se relevaient et il cligna des yeux. L'illusion s'estompa et il reconnut alors les gens qu'il avait côtoyé durant des années. L'un d'eux se tenait la gorge et les autres s'examinaient mutuellement pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été blessés. Les yeux de Zack se reposèrent sur Cloud et il ouvrit la bouche en secouant la tête, sa vision rendue floue par les larmes.

**« - Je… je… ne voulais pas. » **Balbutia-t-il.

_**A suivre…**_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Titre : **Darkness before Dawn

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire… mais qui se termine bien ici.

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre 14**

**By Xenobia**

Zack permit aux aides-soignants et Cloud de l'escorter à l'intérieur puis jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne protesta pas quand une infirmière vint pour soigner ses blessures aux jointures de sa main et lui faire une injection de sédatif. L'infirmière informa ensuite Cloud que le Docteur Clark passerait dans la chambre de Zack pour évaluer la situation. Elle laissa les deux jeunes homme seuls en refermant la porte derrière elle. Cloud incita Zack à s'allonger sur le lit et le brun s'exécuta sans un mot et regarda le plafond avec des yeux absents et brillants.

**« - Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. » **Essaya de le rassurer Cloud, essuyant les larmes qui striaient les joues de Zack. Quand le brun ne répondit pas, sauf un petit soupir frémissant, Cloud se coucha près de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il observa Zack avec une inquiétude silencieuse et il s'inquiétait pour ce que cela ferait à sa santé émotionnelle. Cloud n'était pas un expert mais il savait ce qu'était la dépression et pour lui, il semblait que Zack tomberait bientôt dans cet état.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Zack quand on frappa à la porte. Devinant que c'était le médecin, Cloud se leva et alla ouvrir. Le Docteur Clark avait un air sombre quand il entra dans la chambre et qu'il baissait les yeux vers son patient.

**« - Comment te sens-tu, Zackary ? »**

Les yeux du brun se posèrent sur le médecin et il haussa les épaules en silence. Ses paupières commençaient à devenir lourdes sous l'effet du sédatif mais il tremblait encore. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ce qu'il ressentait, car il était littéralement submergé par les émotions, donc il ne dit rien. Il attendait la déception et le sermon qu'il était sûr d'avoir pour ne pas avoir prit ses médicaments contre l'anxiété aujourd'hui. Au lieu de la déception, Zack trouva la compassion sur le visage de l'homme. Au lieu du sermon, il reçut des paroles encourageantes.

**« - Que dirais-tu de me dire ce que tu ressens le plus ? » **Invita le Docteur Clark en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Zack regarda Cloud, détourna les yeux et pinça les lèvres. **« - Déception. »**

Le médecin hocha la tête, ayant remarqué le bref coup d'œil de son patient en direction de Cloud. **« - Zack, tu savais qu'il y avait un risque que quelque chose comme ça arrive lorsque tu as choisi de ne pas prendre tes médicaments… mais tu as quand même pris le risque. » **Son visage se fendit en un sourire bienveillant. **« - Cela demande du courage. Tu t'es trop longtemps appuyé sur les médicaments pour contrôler ces états. Je sais que ça ne s'est pas passé comme nous l'avions espéré, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Ca va prendre du temps, demandé de la patience et des efforts et tu ne peux pas abandonner à cause de cet incident. »**

**« - Je ne sais pas. » **Murmura Zack avec incertitude, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts alors que le sédatif faisait de plus en plus effet.

**« - Bien sûr que si. » **Répliqua fermement Cloud. **« - Tu es trop têtu pour abandonner et tu le sais. »**

Zack lui fit un bref sourire alors que le blond vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. **« - Mais j'ai mal… agi. »**

**« - Je voudrais entendre ce que tu as essayé de faire quand cela s'est produit tant que tu es encore assez éveillé pour me dire. » **Insista le médecin. **« - J'ai les témoignages du personnel mais ils n'étaient pas dans ta tête. »**

Zack haussa les épaules et croisa les mains sur son ventre. **« - J'essayais juste d'extérioriser. » **Expliqua-t-il. **« - Je pensais que je pouvais évacuer ma colère sur ce vieux casque de la Shinra après que vous ayez mentionné l'image sur un punching-ball. »**

Le Docteur Clark hocha la tête, grimaçant intérieurement en comprenant qu'il était le catalyseur de cet évènement. Il n'aurait pas dû mentionner cette idée alors que Zack était dans un état d'agitation. **« - Cela ressemble à une conclusion logique à faire. » **Dit-il sincèrement. **« - Le personnel décrit ton comportement comme était dans un délire. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu voyais quand tu as porté toute ton agressivité sur l'objet ? »**

**« - Juste un vieux casque affreux. » **Répondit Zack.

**« - Tu n'as pas imaginé qu'il soit autre chose ? » **Persista le médecin. **« - Peut-être… une tête ? »**

Le visage de Zack se plissa alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Il secoua la tête. **« - Non, rien de tel. Juste un casque. »**

Cloud et le médecin échangèrent un regard curieux.

**« - Tu n'hallucinais pas alors ? »** Demanda Cloud, les sourcils froncés. Il avait été sûr que Zack voyait un visage à travers ce casque… du moins vers la fin de sa crise.

Zack rouvrit les yeux et regarda le blond. Il secoua de nouveau la tête. **« - Nuh-uh. Je savais que c'était juste un casque. Je m'énervais juste de plus en plus. Je ne voyais rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que ces hommes viennent vers nous et que l'un d'eux t'entraine. »**

**« - Tu veux dire les aides-soignants. » **Conclut le Docteur Clark avec intérêt.

**« - Ouais. » **Acquiesça Zack. **« - Je… je suppose que je ne faisais pas attention à eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrainent Cloud. Ensuite, j'ai réagi à l'instinct et j'aurais juré qu'ils ressemblaient à des troupes de la Shinra. »**

Le Docteur Clark prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il entendait ça. **« - Alors tu étais vraiment juste en train de te défouler jusqu'à ce que tu penses que ton compagnon était menacé. »**

Les yeux de Zack se refermèrent et il hocha la tête. **« - Je n'aime pas qu'on le malmène. » **Il soupira. **« - Cloud… je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber. »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Tu ne l'as pas fais. » **Répondit-il. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils quand une réalisation le frappa. **« - Zack, as-tu refusé de prendre les médicaments pour moi ? »**

**« - J'ai juste pensé que tu avais raison. » **Murmura Zack, sa tête tombant sur le côté alors qu'il s'endormait. **« - A propos… de la drogue. De la dépendance. »**

Cloud ferma les yeux et se frappa mentalement. **« - Faut vraiment que je pense à garder ma bouche fermée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça pour ça, Zack. Je veux que tu puisses t'en sortir sans avoir besoin de plus de médicaments, mais je ne voulais pas te pousser à faire ça alors que tu ne te sentais pas prêt. »**

**« - C'est… bon. » **Marmonna Zack. **« - Je le voulais. »**

Voyant que le patient s'endormait, le Docteur Clark se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. **« - Nous discuterons de tout ça demain, Zack. Cloud, je voudrais que vous veniez me voir dans mon bureau lorsque vous aurez terminé ici. Zack va dormir durant quelques heures au moins et je voudrais vous parler en privé. »**

Cloud hocha la tête et regarda le médecin sortir. Il sentit un picotement d'effroi dans ses os et il se demanda si les actions de Zack allaient lui couter son nouveau statut. Il savait que le Docteur Clark était du côté de Zack, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait les pleins pouvoirs dans la clinique. C'était le Docteur Matthews et Cloud devinait que ce dernier n'allait pas hésiter à révoquer les privilèges de Zack.

Cloud baissa les yeux vers son amant endormi, le visage troublé et il soupira. A bien des égards, Zack était toujours le fort SOLDAT arrogant mais maintenant il cherchait aussi beaucoup l'approbation de Cloud. Ça désorientait un peu le blond que les rôles soient ainsi inversés. Il se sentait souvent coupable et se reprochait d'admettre qu'il manquait de confiance comme l'avait été Zack autrefois. Il ne l'aimait pas moins mais il se retrouvait souvent à se demander ce que ferait Zack pour aider Zack.

Cloud secoua la tête et grimaça, confondu par ses propres pensées. C'était ridicule… souhaiter avoir des conseils de son amant pour qu'il puisse faire face aux problèmes de ce même amant. Il grogna brusquement, involontairement amusé par tout ça.

**« - Alors Zack, que ferais-tu si tu étais moi ? » **Murmura Cloud, un sourire hésitant rampant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait vers le brun et approchait son visage du sien. Les lèvres de Zack étaient une invitation à laquelle Cloud ne put résister et il posa sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassa doucement en une caresse aérienne tout en repoussant quelques mèches noires de ses yeux clos.

**« - Je reviendrais dès que j'aurais fini de parler avec le médecin. » **Chuchota Cloud. Son estomac gronda et il posa une main dessus en secouant la tête. **« - Je nous ramènerais un plateau de la cafétéria aussi. Je te connais, tu seras affamé quand tu te réveilleras. »**

* * *

Cloud prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau du docteur Clark et qu'il prenait place en face de lui. Le médecin était en train de taper quelque chose sur l'ordinateur et il fit distraitement un signe de tête à Cloud alors qu'il finissait son travail. Il éteignit ensuite l'ordinateur et se tourna vers le blond, remarquant sa posture tendue et l'inquiétude qu'il essayait de diminuer dans ses yeux bleus.

**« - Je vois que vous comprenez les dommages potentiels que les incidents comme celui d'aujourd'hui pourraient causer à la situation de Zack. » **Dit doucement le docteur.

**« - C'était la première crise violente qu'il a eut depuis l'incident avec l'aquarium. » **Protesta Cloud avec un léger désespoir dans la voix.

**« - C'est vrai. » **Acquiesça le médecin. **« - Mais il était à l'étage supérieur et la sécurité était là quand c'est arrivé. C'est une chose qu'il perde le contrôle dans une pièce capitonnée, mais à l'extérieur c'est une autre affaire. »**

Cloud baissa les yeux, incapable de réfuter la logique. **« - Ne le renvoyez pas. » **Plaida-t-il. **« - Il serait tout simplement dévasté s'il devait régresser maintenant. Je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire. »**

Le docteur Clark le fixa, détectant l'avertissement sous-jacent dans le ton de Cloud. **« - Et comment voulez-vous empêcher cela de se produire, Cloud ? »**

**« - S'il régresse au lieu d'avancer. » **Expliqua lentement Cloud. **« - Alors cet endroit ne lui fais plus autant de bien et aussi loin que je sois concerné, je le sortirais de là. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails. »**

Le médecin considéra l'ultimatum, pas surpris par ça. **« - Je n'ai aucun doute que vous ferez tout pour faire sortir Zack d'ici sans notre accord, Cloud. Cependant, je vous invite à réfléchir à ce que cela signifierait pour lui. Qu'est-ce que cela apporterez de bon à sa santé mentale s'il devenait de nouveau un fugitif en cavale ? Les autorités n'auront pas d'autres choix que de le rechercherait pour le ramener et je n'ai pas le pouvoir pour lui accorder sa liberté. Si vous le sortez de là illégalement, son statut en tant que malade mental ne changera pas et vous devrez le cacher. Rechercher une quelconque aide médicale s'il fait une rechute sera impossible sans alerter les autorités. Je suis sûr qu'aucun de nous ne souhaite ça pour Zackary. »**

Cloud se mordit les lèvres, bien conscient que mettre de nouveau Zack dans une telle situation ne serait pas bon pour lui. **« - Je tiens à le laisser ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez tout ce que vous pouvez pour lui. » **Dit le blond doucement. **« - Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dis. Si je devais choisir entre violer la loi ou le laisser se dégrader ici, je prendrais la première option. »**

**« - Vous pourriez être surpris de savoir que je suis d'accord avec vous sur une chose : il pourrait atteindre un point où l'internement dans cet établissement est arrivé à son terme pour aider le progrès de Zack. » **Dit le docteur Clark sincèrement. **« - Libérer le patient est généralement la dernière étape dans le processeur pour leur donner une vie normale, mais les individus dans la condition actuelle de Zack ne sont pas considérés comme suffisamment stable pour le faire. »**

Cloud fronça les sourcils. **« - Aucune infraction, mais est-ce aller quelque part en particulier ? »**

Le docteur Clark soupira et réfléchit à la meilleure façon de parler de ce sujet délicat. **« - Cloud, quel est votre avis sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »**

Le blond haussa les épaules. **« - Je croyais qu'il avait une crise. Il était en train de crier au casque alors qu'il le frappait et j'ai donc pensé qu'il voyait autre chose. »**

**« - Mais il a avoué avant de s'endormir que ce n'était pas le cas. » **Rappela le médecin. **« - Je maudis moi-même certains objets quand je suis frustré. Justement pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai insulté ma table de cuisine quand je me suis cogné mon orteil contre un des pieds. Croyez-vous qu'on aurait pu penser que ça sortait de l'ordinaire si on m'aurait vu ? »**

**« - Non. » **Fit Cloud en secouant la tête. **« - Donc, vous dites que Zack était juste en train d'avoir une crise de colère ? » **Cloud se rappela du regard de son amant ainsi que son sourire. Il ne lui avait pas semblait que c'était de la colère à ce moment-là parce que Zack était naturellement un mec facile à vivre et qui perdait rarement son sang-froid. Il était logique que maintenant qu'il venait de découvrir la vérité et de revivre ces souvenirs douloureux, il ait finalement craqué.

**« - C'est ma conviction. » **Répondit le docteur. **« - Des gens extérieurs à tout ça qui aurait été témoin de cette scène pourraient facilement faire l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait d'une crise, mais s'il n'aurait pas été un homme psychologiquement instable, ils n'auraient vu qu'un simple homme évacuant sa colère sur un objet. Nous présumons que c'était lié à la psychose car nous savons qu'il n'était pas bien, mais en vérité, Zack faisait quelque chose de parfaitement naturel. »**

**« - Mais il a saisit l'aide-soignant à la gorge et il a dit qu'il pensait qu'il ressemblait à un homme de la Shinra. » **Rappela Cloud en fronçant les sourcils. **« - La plupart des gens n'hallucinent pas comme ça, sauf s'ils sont sous l'emprise de certains médicaments et je sais que c'est la dernière chose que vous lui donnerait. »**

**« - Ah ? » **Fit le médecin en haussant les sourcils. **« - Vos yeux ne vous ont jamais joué des tours avant ? Vous n'avez jamais cru que quelqu'un vous parlait alors que ce n'était pas le cas ? »**

Cloud détourna les yeux en se souvenant des hallucinations qu'il avait eues dans le passé avec Aerith. Il pouvait même jurer avoir entendu Zack lui parler et sentir sa présence dans son dos dans certains combats intenses. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si inhabituel après tout.

**« - Qui est le patient, lui ou moi ? » **Murmura le blond.

Le docteur Clark sourit avec amusement. **« - Je vous donnais juste un exemple de comment les choses quotidiennes et 'saines' aux yeux de certains peuvent être considéré comme une psychose chez ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance. Oui, Zack a cru voir un homme de la Shinra vous maltraiter et il a agi comme ses instincts lui dictaient de faire… tout comme il a réagit quand on était à Kalm pour son anniversaire et que ce groupe de jeune est venu nous embêter. Zack a prit un coup au visage et il n'a pas réagit, mais quand il m'a vu en danger, ça a été une autre affaire. Qui sait ce qu'il a vu quand il a regardé mon agresseur ? »**

Le médecin tapota ses doigts contre la surface de son bureau alors qu'il poursuivait. **« - Je suis sûr que vous savez comment Zack peut être protecteur envers les autres, Cloud. Aujourd'hui, il a fait ça parce qu'il pensait que vous étiez tombé tous les deux entre les mains de la Shinra et qu'il essayait de vous protéger. »**

Le cœur de Cloud se mit à marteler sa poitrine alors qu'il commençait à voir ce que le docteur disait. **« - Alors, vous essayez de me dire que Zack pourrait être… guéri ? »**

**« - Non. » **Corrigea rapidement le docteur Clark. **« - Mais j'ai un fort soupçon qu'il s'en sort mieux que nous le pensons. Nous avons discutés des possibilités de rechutes lorsque vous êtes arrivé et que ça serait un vrai malheur dans la vie de Zack pendant un moment… peut-être pour toujours. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'est pas gérable et je suis très optimiste qu'il puisse vivre une vie normale. »**

Le médecin lui sourit et termina : **« - Alors, ne faites rien de nuisible jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espoir. Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui est alarmant, mais ce n'est pas aussi pire que ça semble l'être. Il n'a pas blessé l'homme qu'il a attaqué pour pouvoir porté préjudice à son cas, l'aide-soignant à plus était étonné qu'autre chose. Et il est évident que Zack a retenu sa force parce qu'il n'a aucun hématome au niveau du cou. Je ne suis pas très heureux qu'il l'ait attaqué, mais au moins, je sais qu'il s'est retenu de causer un vrai préjudice, même s'il l'a fait inconsciemment. S'il était vraiment hors de contrôle, il aurait pu facilement briser le cou de cet homme, j'en suis sûr. »**

Cloud hocha la tête alors qu'il fronçait pensivement les sourcils. **« - Je suis tout aussi mauvais que les autres. » **Se rendit-il compte à voix haute.

**« - Que voulez-vous dire, fiston ? »**

Cloud regarda le docteur et son froncement de sourcil s'accentua. **« - J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une crise. Je… j'ai seulement vu une personne malade devenir folle. »**

Le docteur Clark lui lança un regard amical. **« - Cloud, vous savez que Zack n'est pas psychologiquement sain et les conséquences que ça peut avoir. Dans ces circonstances, vous n'avez pas le choix que d'agir d'abord et de poser des questions plus tard. Ne vous culpabilisez pas pour ça. »**

Cloud haussa les épaules et marmonna avec incertitude.

**« - Vous allez devoir vous habituer à ça. » **Insista le médecin. **« - Maintenant, je ne veux pas que vous ayez trop d'espoir inutile sur ce que je vais vous dire. »**

Cloud leva les yeux vers lui avec un air curieux et méfiant. **« - Allez-y. »**

Le docteur Clark prit une profonde inspiration et espérant qu'il n'allait pas causer plus de déception au blond. **« - Le mois prochain, je vais demander à faire une autre évaluation à Zack. Si le destin est en quelque sorte en notre faveur, ça pourrait être la dernière dont il est besoin pour pouvoir sortir et vous serez alors en mesure de prendre des dispositions pour le ramener chez lui avec vous. En attendant, nous devons travailler pour garder ses élans émotionnels à un seuil minimum, même si c'est tout simplement des moyens d'évacuer. S'il agit de cette façon un peu trop souvent en dehors des zones sécurisées, son évaluation va en souffrir. »**

* * *

Cloud retourna dans la chambre de Zack en se sentant un peu étourdit. Il essayait de ne pas laisser exploser ses espoirs, mais quand il pénétra dans la pièce et qu'il vit son amant dormir, il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rêver de pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie avec lui.

_« Dois-je lui dire quelque chose ? Non… non, je ne veux pas le faire alors qu'il n'a seulement qu'une chance sur cinquante. Mieux vaut garder le silence sur ça et se concentrer uniquement à l'encourager à persévérer et rester conscient de ses actes. »_

Zack bougea alors que Cloud s'approchait et posait sur la table de nuit la plateau repas qu'il avait ramené. Le brun murmura dans son sommeil puis ouvrit les yeux en reniflant curieusement l'air alors que l'arôme de la nourriture atteignait ses narines.

**« - Hé. » **Fit doucement Cloud. **« - Penses-tu être prêt à manger quelque chose ? »**

Zack se mit difficilement en position assise et tenant Sunny contre sa poitrine. Il déposa la peluche à ses côtés avant de pouvoir poursuivre son action de se lever et il s'assit au bord du lit. **« - Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? » **Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux pour faire disparaitre les brumes du sommeil.

**« - Environ trois heures. » **Répondit Cloud. **« - Ils m'ont laissé prendre un plateau repas à la cafétéria pour le dîner. J'espère que boulette de viande et du riz t'ira. » **Il disposa les assiettes sur la tablette roulante puis la régla à la hauteur de Zack avant de l'approcher.

**« - Ca me va. » **Fit l'ancien SOLDAT avec un hochement de tête. Il bailla puis se décala pour laisser une place à Cloud. Le blond vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en prenant ses couverts et son verre. c'était un peu serré mais il y avait assez de place pour deux pour qu'ils puissent manger.

Zack commença à piocher dans son plat et lança un regard en coin à son amant alors qu'il prenait une bouchée de riz. **« - Je sais que j'ai mal agi.. » **Murmura-t-il avec regret. **« - En criant sur le casque comme ça. »**

Cloud secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de son thé glacé. **« - Je comprends. Si ça te fais te sentir mieux, je parle tout le temps à ma moto et je suis censé être 'sain'. »**

La fourchette de Zack s'immobilisa à mi-chemin de sa bouche. **« - Tu parles à ta moto ? De la même façon dont tu me parles à moi maintenant ? »**

Cloud hocha la tête en reposant son verre et regardant sincèrement le brun.

**« - Wow. » **Murmura Zack. **« - Tu es dingue. »**

Cloud toussa alors qu'il avalait et son air renfrogné s'évanouit quand il vit le grand sourire de son amant. **« - Regardez qui parle. »**

**« - Ouais. » **Fit Zack en hochant la tête et faisant un clin d'œil. **« - Pas étonnant que nous nous assemblons si bien. »**

* * *

Après avoir ramené les plateaux en cuisine, Cloud appela Tifa pour lui donner des nouvelles et discuter avec elle de la possibilité que les enfants et elle viennent leur rendre visite dans la semaine. Il composa le numéro du bar mais personne ne lui répondit, alors il composa son numéro de portable. Il y eut plusieurs sonneries et il était sur le point d'abandonner et de réessayer plus tard quand quelqu'un décrocha.

**« - Rude, j'écoute. »**

Cloud s'immobilisa dans le couloir avec une expression ébahi sur le visage. Sa première pensée fut qu'il avait choisi le mauvais numéro dans le répertoire. Après tout, il avait gardé une partie des numéros des Turcs dans ses contacts en cas d'urgence. Il éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et regarda l'écran pour vérifier. Oui, il avait bien choisi le numéro de Tifa.

**« - Allô ? » **Fit la voix monocorde de Rude.

**« - Euh… » **Dit bêtement Cloud alors qu'il remettait le téléphone contre son oreille.

Rude ne parla pas et Cloud resta planter sur place alors que son esprit essayait de trouver une raison possible pour que l'homme chauve réponde au téléphone portable de Tifa. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait perdu. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait laissé sur le bar et que Rude avait simplement répondu à sa place quand il avait vu le numéro. Peut-être que son téléphone était en panne et que Tifa lui avait prêté le sien.

**« - Tifa. » **Fit finalement la voix de Rude, d'une voix toujours aussi molle. **« - C'est… pour toi. Ca doit être Cloud, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. »**

Cloud put entendre un halètement et le bruit de quelque chose tombant avant que la voix de Tifa ne se fasse entendre dans le téléphone. **« - Cloud ? C'est toi ? »**

Cloud hocha bêtement la tête et réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. **« - C'est moi. » **Dit-il platement, ses yeux bleus s'agitant dans ses orbites avec perplexité face à la situation. **« - Rude répond à ton téléphone ? »**

**« - Euh, ouais. » **Dit-elle. **« - Il… il a la même sonnerie que moi et je suppose qu'il pensait que c'était le sien et qu'il a décroché. »**

Cloud bougea sur place alors que la suspicion augmentait dans son esprit. **« - Pourquoi aurait-il prit ton téléphone pour le sien alors que tu es là ? »**

**« - Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. » **Déclara Tifa distraitement.

Cloud entendu un bruit familier et essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était pas le bruit de lèvres déposant un baiser quelque part. **« - A côté l'un de l'autre où ? »**

Silence absolu. Suivi par : **« - Nulle part ! »**

Cloud pouvait parfaitement imaginer Tifa avec ses yeux bruns affolés et écarquillés alors que sa bouche se tordait en un rictus de regrets. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour tirer sa conclusion. **« - C'est Rude, n'est-ce pas ? » **Sa confiance grandit alors qu'il le dit à haute voix. **« - Ton copain mystère est Rude. »**

Il y eut un frémissement à l'autre extrémité de la ligne et le bruit d'une porte qui se fermait. **« - Cloud, je… »**

**« - Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis ? » **Demanda le blond, son état de choc après la découverte pour être remplacé par la colère. _« Je me suis inquiété comme un fou à ce sujet ! »_

Tifa soupira. **« - Je ne te l'ai pas dis pour une chose, je ne savais pas où ça irait. D'un autre côté, j'ai aussi pensé que ça pourrait être gênant vis-à-vis de Reno. »**

**« - Non. » **Répliqua Cloud. **« - Ca aurait été gênant si Reno était celui avec qui tu sortais. Ce n'est pas comme si lui et Rude sont liés. »**

**« - C'est vrai, mais ils sont partenaires. » **Lui rappela-t-elle. **« - Et je voulais te laisser le temps de t'occuper de tes propres affaires avant de te le dire. Je ne sais pas comment tu aurais réagi à la perspective de voir Reno plus souvent parce que je sors avec son partenaire, c'est tout. »**

Cloud cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Il était à moitié tenté de se pincer pour voir s'il rêvait. **« - Je pense que Reno et moi nous entendons mieux maintenant. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - Et même si ça n'aurait pas été le cas, j'aurais pu gérer. »**

**« - Tu ne vas pas me faire la morale parce que je sors avec un Turc ? » **Fit Tifa d'une voix taquine. Elle avait fait un sermon sans fin à Cloud quand elle avait découvert que Reno et lui sortaient ensemble et c'était donc l'occasion parfaite pour Cloud de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

**« - Ca ferait de moi un hypocrite. » **Dit Cloud d'un ton badin.

**« - Bien. » **Elle soupira. **« - Je suis une hypocrite parce que je t'ai fait la morale quand tu étais avec Reno. Heureux ? »**

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Ca aurait mieux de vive voix. » **Admit-il.

Il pinça les lèvres et réfléchit à la situation. Reno lui avait parlé que Rude avait toujours eu le béguin pour Tifa et visiblement il n'avait jamais disparu. Au moins, il la respectait et la traitait bien.

**« - J'imagine que tu aurais pu choisir pire. » **Annonça Cloud à contrecœur. Il avait vraiment imaginé toute sortes d'hommes et plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait soulagé que se soit Rude son amoureux secret.

**« - Merci pour ta bénédiction. » **Dit-elle sèchement. **« - Alors, comment vont les choses avec Zack ? »**

Cloud lui donna les détails, en veillant à laisser de côté la partie sur la possibilité qu'il puisse peut-être sortir le mois prochain afin d'éviter qu'elle ou les enfants fasse une bourde en face de lui. elle sembla un peu inquiète quand il lui parla des évènements de l'après-midi, mais Cloud lui répéta rapidement la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le médecin et elle se détendit. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son inquiétude. Un homme qui pouvait faire face à toute une armée n'était pas quelqu'un que toute personne raisonnable voudrait près des enfants si jamais il avait une crise de violence.

**« - Alors, que dirais-tu si les enfants et toi veniez à Kalm la semaine prochaine pour nous rendre visite ? » **Demanda Cloud. **« - Je peux payer l'auberge et il y a pas mal de chose à faire en ville quand vous ne serez pas avec nous. »**

**« - Garde ton argent. » **Déclara Tifa d'une voix sévère. **« - J'adorerais venir voir Zack et je sais que les enfants sont curieux à propos de lui. Sans oublier que tu nous manques aussi. Je vais m'arranger pour venir le week-end et nous prendrons le van. »**

**« - D'accord. » **Acquiesça Cloud. Il les aurait bien invités plus tôt mais il ne voulait pas exposer les enfants aux cas les plus graves du quatrième étage. Les patients du troisième étage étaient tous plus ou moins stables en comparaison de sorte qu'il n'ait pas à se soucier que quiconque effraye Marlene ou Denzel par accident. **« - Peut-être que je pourrais même obtenir une autorisation pour que Zack sorte et que passions tous une journée en ville. »**

**« - Ca serait formidable. » **Déclara Tifa chaleureusement. **« - Je le dirais aux enfants demain, Cloud. Prend garde à rester hors des ennuis. »**

Il roula des yeux. **« - On dirait Marlene. »**

Elle rigola en réponse.

* * *

**« - Tifa sort avec Rude. » **Déclara Cloud à Zack quand il revint dans la chambre.

Zack était étendu sur le ventre sur le lit avec un exercice de lecture et d'écriture en face de lui. il s'arrêta de mâchonner son stylo et regarda le blond avec un froncement de sourcil perplexe.

**« - Elle sort avec quelqu'un qui est rude ? » **Demanda Zack. **« - Ca ne me parait pas être le genre de Tifa. » **Grâce à ses souvenirs restaurés, il avait de plus en plus de facilité avec certaine personne qu'il avait connu dans le passé et il se souvenait de Tifa comme étant le genre de fille courageuse et un bon œil pour détecter les honnêtes gens.

**« - Pas un personnage dur. » **Corrigea Cloud avec un sourire narquois. **« - Un gars du nom de Rude. Le partenaire de Reno… tu t'en souviens ? »**

Zack réfléchit durant un moment. **« - Grand, chauve et qui porte tout le temps des lunettes de soleil ? »**

**« - C'est lui. » **Confirma Cloud avec un hochement de tête. **« - Je suppose qu'il a finalement trouvé le courage de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il y a des années de ça, je lui aurais dit d'arrêter ça sur le champ, mais je suppose que les changements des Turcs sont suffisants pour elle maintenant. »**

Zack haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur ses coudes en reportant son attention sur ses exercices. **« - Autant que je me souvienne, il est bien. Et Tifa est intelligente, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »**

Cloud lui sourit faiblement. Zack n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui juger les gens à moins qu'on lui donne une raison de le faire. Maintenant qu'il savait que les Turcs avaient essayé de les aider, il leur pardonnait plus facilement leur participation à la Shinra. Son seul problème semblait être la jalousie qu'il ressentait contre Reno.

**« - As-tu besoin d'aide avec ça ? » **Demanda Cloud en s'approchant et regardant curieusement l'exercice à moitié fini. Il s'agissait de lire quelques paragraphes et de les résumer dessous avec ses propres mots pour tester la lecture et la compréhension de Zack.

Zack secoua la tête et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux de son front, les coinçant derrière l'oreille. **« - Merci. Je peux faire ça tout seul même si tous ces mots me donnent mal à la tête. »**

Cloud offrit presque d'aller demander de l'aspirine à une infirmière mais il se souvint qu'il tentait de dissuader une dépendance excessive de médicaments. Il choisit donc d'attendre que Zack ait terminé l'exercice et de voir si sa tête lui faisait toujours mal pour agir en conséquence. Sinon, il lui masserait les tempes pour soulager le mal.

Cloud alla donc tranquillement s'asseoir sur le canapé et attrapa un magazine de mécanique à lire, ne voulant pas distraire son amant en allumant la télévision. Il feuilleta le magazine silencieusement et écouta les jurons étouffés de Zack et ses grognements alors qu'il luttait pour faire l'exercice. Cloud réalisa pour la première fois ce jour-là que l'attitude de Zack après l'incident dans la cour lui avait vraiment fait peur. Il avait eu peur que son amant puisse abandonner et arrêter de lutter.

_« On dirait que je te dois d'autres excuses Zack. Tu n'abandonnes jamais et j'aurais dû mieux le savoir. »_

Cloud avait tellement failli renoncer tant de fois durant ces dernières années quand les choses devenaient difficiles. Il avait toujours pu se reprendre à temps mais à quelques reprises, il avait à peine réussi. Zack avait ses moments de doute et d'apitoiement comme tout le monde mais ils ne l'avaient jamais poussé à abandonner mais au contraire à avancer, comme aujourd'hui.

Cloud sourit et soupira, se détendant dans son siège alors qu'il regardait par-dessus le magazine en direction du brun. Si Sephiroth, Hojo et l'ensemble de l'armée de la Shinra n'avait pas pu le faire abandonner, rien ne le ferait. Cloud se sentit frissonner alors qu'il était silencieusement témoin de la détermination inébranlable de Zack Fair.

_« Tu es là. Tu m'as manqué. »_

_**A suivre…**_


	15. Chapitre 15

**Titre : **Darkness before Dawn

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement suivant la trame de l'histoire… mais qui se termine bien ici.

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre 15**

**By Xenobia**

Alors que le week-end approchait, Zack continuait de se concentrer sur ses exercices de récupération avec cette ténacité qui avait toujours été sa marque de fabrique. Il y avait certaines fois où il demandait conseil à Cloud, mais essayait de le faire sans dire exactement qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

**« - Hé, Cloud ? »**

**« - Hmm ? » **Cloud leva les yeux du journal pour regardait son amant qui était couché sur le ventre sur le lit comme s'était devenu son habitude le soir en faisant ses exercices.

**« - Si tu étais un triangle en forme de ça. » **Zack traça une forme dans l'air avec sa main libre. **« - Comment t'appellerais-tu ? »**

Cloud cacha un sourire. **« - Isocèle. »**

Zack hocha la tête et fit semblant de tourner la page de son cahier d'exercice. Cloud reporta son attention sur le journal mais il observa discrètement le brun du coin de l'œil. Zack le regarda et quand il vit que le blond semblait à nouveau occupé, il revint rapidement vers son ancienne page et se mit à noter la réponse. Cloud peinait à retenir un petit rire. Zack ressemblait de plus en plus à son ancien lui chaque jour qui passaient et sa capacité de compréhension continuait de s'améliorer. C'était thérapeutique pour Cloud de voir ça et l'espoir ne cessait de croître pour que leur avenir soit enfin beau après les tragédies de leurs passés.

Cloud était allé faire quelques livraisons pendant la semaine, mais après la crise de colère dans la cour, il ne voulait plus laisser Zack seul durant ses séances d'hypnothérapie. Les jours où ça tombait sur les séances prévues de Zack, Cloud reportait sa livraison au lendemain afin d'être à ses côtés et s'assurer qu'il allait bien avant de partir. Parfois, Zack décrivait simplement ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie, parfois, il avait des flashbacks plus traumatisants qui aboutissaient à une prise de médicament pour le calmer. Pendant les séances, Cloud apprenait quelques petites choses sur la vie de Zack avant leur rencontre qu'il ne connaissait pas, notamment les sujets sur son enfance et le début d'adolescence.

A un moment, juste avant le week-end, Zack eut presque une crise. Ils achevaient leurs dîners à la cafétéria et l'un des patients fit tomber un plateau en métal au sol. Le bruit assourdissant quand il frappa le sol fit sursauter Zack qui bondit de son siège et de lever le bras pour prendre une arme qu'il n'avait pas. Cloud se leva rapidement pour rectifier la situation et il était vaguement reconnaissant quand il entendit plusieurs patients se mettre à parler fort. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient levés ou alors faisaient aussi tomber involontairement leurs plateaux au sol alors que le chahut leur avait momentanément fait peur aussi.

Cloud utilisa la distraction à son avantage, et voyant la lueur alarmé dans le regard de son amant, se dépêcha de tenter la situation dans l'œuf. Il attrapa leurs plateaux et les prit avec une main avant de poser l'autre sur le bras du brun pour le tirer hors de la cafétéria.

**« - Allez Zack. » **Fit le blond. **« - Retournons dans la chambre. »**

Zack résista un peu au début, convaincu qu'il y avait une menace quelque part à proximité, même s'il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas d'épée et il vit l'expression inquiète sur les beaux traits de Cloud.

_« Merde… je fais une crise de nouveau. Ok, calme-toi, Zack. Il suffit de prendre une profonde inspiration et de suivre Sunshine. »_

Avec un hochement de tête et un sourire penaud, Zack suivit Cloud, réconforté par la présence de sa main sur son bras. Le blond alla poser leurs plateaux à l'endroit prévu près des portes puis ils sortirent et le blond fit un sourire encourageant à Zack. Zack lui retourna le sourire malgré ses nerfs à vif et il marcha vaillamment aux côtés de son petit-ami, s'éloignant de la cafétéria. Ils passèrent devint deux patients qui étaient engagés dans une discussion animée et Zack se raidit quand l'un d'entre eux agita les mains pour accentuer un point.

**« - Détends-toi. » **Conseilla Cloud d'une voix calme, guidant les pas de Zack de manière à qu'ils contournent les deux patients.

Il vit Zack se mordre la lèvre et il sentait son biceps tendu sous sa main. Il lui frotta le bras de manière impulsive, comprenant l'effet calmant que ça pourrait avoir sur lui dans ces moments. Ils tournèrent à gauche dans le couloir suivant et ils passèrent devant la salle des infirmières et quelques portes avant d'atteindre la chambre de Zack. Cloud ouvrit la porte et laissa Zack entrer en premier avant de le suivre et il appuya sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. Zack grimaça et Cloud tourna le cadran sous l'interrupteur, l'intensité de la lumière diminua. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla alors que le brun traversait la pièce et s'asseyait sur le lit avec un soupir.

Cloud leva le bras et regarda sa montre. Ils leur restaient encore deux heures avant que les médicaments du soir ne soient distribués pour la nuit. **« - Veux-tu que j'aille demander quelque chose pour te calmer ? » **Demanda-t-il. Il cherchait consciemment à éviter d'influencer son amant, acceptant à contrecœur le fait que les médicaments étaient nécessaires dans la vie de Zack pour le moment.

Zack réfléchit à la proposition, examinant intérieurement son anxiété et débattant mentalement s'il était utile ou pas de prendre une pilule supplémentaire avant le coucher. **« - Je ne pense pas. » **Dit-il avec hésitation.

Entendant l'hésitation dans sa voix, Cloud réfléchit à une alternative. **« - Que dirais-tu si j'allais les voir et que je leur demandais de préparer une pilule en plus pour toi ? Ainsi, si tu en as besoin, elle sera là. »**

Zack hocha la tête. **« - C'est un bon plan. Je vais me coucher pendant un moment et essayer de me calmer. » **Il sentait les tremblements secouer son corps et il attrapa Sunny par réflexe qui se trouvait sur les oreillers du lit. Il rougit un peu, gêné quand il réalisa que Cloud le voyait serrait sa peluche mais le blond lui sourit. Il le laissa seul sans un mot et Zack imagina ce à quoi il devait ressembler à l'heure actuelle.

Pour la première fois, Zack réalisait que les hommes ordinaires de son âge ne câlinaient probablement pas les animaux en peluche pour le confort. Les femmes pouvaient le faire, mais pour les hommes s'étaient différents. Il n'y avait pas eu de jugement dans le regard bleu de Cloud quand il l'avait regardé, juste de la chaleur et une sorte de tendre protection. Zack retira ses chaussures et les abandonna au pied du lit alors se couchait. Malgré son raisonnement qu'il devait abandonner son habitude d'étreindre Sunny quand il était en détresse, Zack ne cessa de le faire.

_« J'avais l'habitude de voir Cloud ainsi. A l'époque, j'étais le plus fort et il avait besoin de protection. Maintenant, je suppose que c'est l'inverse. »_

L'idée était déprimante pour Zack. Il ne préférait certainement pas que Cloud soit impuissant et dépendant de lui mais il ne se serait jamais imaginé être dans la même position. Plus il retrouvait ses souvenirs et plus il réalisait combien il avait manqué pendant sa maladie et comment il était diminué par rapport à l'homme qu'il avait été autrefois. Il repensa aux gens dont Cloud lui avait avoué à contrecœur étaient maintenant morts.

_« Angeal… disparu. Aerith… disparue. Maman et papa… tous deux partis. Je n'étais même pas là pour eux. Je n'ai même pas vraiment aidé Cloud à la fin. Ils l'avaient laissé parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était presque mort et il avait trouvé la force de se lever et de bouger de lui-même. Peut-être que je n'étais pas un héros, après tout. »_

Zack réalisa où ses pensées se dirigeaient et ça augmenta son anxiété, même quand il fronça les sourcils et se maudissait pour passer en mode pitié.** « - Hé, j'essaye. » **Dit-il à Sunny, caressant le duvet sur la tête du chocobo en peluche. **« - C'est ce que je peux faire pour ça, non ? Ce n'est pas un échec à moins d'abandonner. »**

**« - C'est exact. » **Déclara la voix de Cloud depuis la porte, surprenant Zack si fort qu'il lança son animal en peluche en l'air.

Sunny atterrit doucement sur la poitrine de Zack tandis que le responsable du vol de l'oiseau en peluche se redressait pour regarder son amant avec des yeux mortifiés. Il avait été tellement absorbé par sa discussion avec la peluche qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le retour du blond jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. **« - Euh, je suppose que tu as tout entendu. » **Devina Zack.

Cloud lui sourit mais son regard était un peu triste, alors qu'il traversait la chambre et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. **« - Ouais. » **Acquiesça-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil. Il le regarda. **« - Zack Fair ne sait pas comment cesser de fumer. C'est pourquoi je suis assis ici aujourd'hui. »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Tu as de la chance. »**

**« - Non. » **Corrigea le blond. **« - Je me suis enfui de ce laboratoire grâce à quelqu'un qui était plus fort que moi et qui m'a aidé. Il m'a emmené et protégé, même quand il ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes. Il a causé tellement de dégât chez nos ennemis qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour s'embêter avec moi et puis il m'a donné son épée et m'a dit de vivre… pour nous deux. » **Cloud s'interrompit et baissa les yeux, surpris de voir qu'il pouvait dire tout cela sans buter sur les mots. Aerith lui avait dit un jour que quand une personne parlait du fond de son cœur, les mots venaient plus facilement. Peut-être que c'était vrai.

Alors qu'il était sur sa lancée, Cloud décida d'éclairer davantage Zack sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais admit à haute voix à quelqu'un d'autre. **« - Zack, si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé et nous faire sortir, personne ne serait là maintenant. Sephiroth aurait gagné et le Météore aurait détruit la planète. »**

Zack cligna des yeux, légèrement surpris par ce fait indiscutable. Il était secoué par les implications de tout ça et il s'imaginait Cloud et lui en train de flotter dans ces capsules alors qu'un gigantesque météore s'écrasait sur la planète.

**« - Mec, nous étions perdus depuis le début. »** Chuchota Zack. Il commençait à se sentir en colère face à ce destin injuste mais son côté optimiste fut le plus fort et il se dit qu'au moins maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux en vie et avait une chance d'avenir ensemble. Il regarda Cloud et eut un sourire narquois. **« - Je suppose que nous avons survécu à l'épreuve, hein Chocobo ? »**

Un sourire un peu mou orna les lèvres de Cloud et il hocha la tête. **« - On dirait bien que oui. »**

Zack frissonna et prit une profonde inspiration, serrant les mâchoires contre l'angoisse toujours en lui.

Cloud tendit la main et la posa sur son épaule. **« - Si tu veux que je te donne la pilule, je le ferais. »**

Zack secoua la tête et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. **« - Non… pas encore. Je pense que je peux gérer en attendant d'avoir mes médicaments pour la nuit si j'ai une distraction. »**

**« - Je peux allumer la télé. » **Offrit le blond.

Zack fut tenter d'acquiescer mais il se souvint alors de la manière dont les pauses commerciales étaient toujours tellement fortes quand les films s'interrompaient et il se ravisa. **« - Non… les pubs me font un peu peur. Ça crie trop et je me suis presque pissé dessus quand j'ai vu la pub pour les meubles ce matin. »**

Cloud rigola doucement, relativisant quant au fait que son compagnon détestait la publicité télévisée. **« - Ils font exprès afin que les gens puissent entendre les pubs s'ils quittent le salon pendant la pause publicitaire. »**

**« - Crétins. » **Zack grimaça. **« - Alors que penses-tu d'un jeu de société ou autre chose ? »**

Cloud gémit intérieurement. Dans sa tête, il associait le mot 'ennui' aux jeux de société parce qu'ils étaient tous ternes et sans intérêt pour lui. Peu importe, les quelques jeux se trouvaient dans le placard de Zack pouvait l'aider à se calmer et il semblait bien les aimer. Cloud regarda le brun et voulu se lever pour aller chercher un des jeux mais il finit par fixer Zack à la place.

Zack était ridiculement beau et après avoir dit ces choses qui étaient si… Zack, son sexy magnétisme était plus marqué selon Cloud. Un éclair de perspicacité dans les yeux de son amant fit légèrement sourire Cloud et son regard parcourut pensivement le corps du brun. Ce soir, Zack portait une chemise bleue et un jean gris délavé qui allait bien sur lui. Une mèche de cheveux noire tombait sur un des yeux de Zack et les traits de sa mâchoire renforcé son charme masculin.

Cloud regarda de nouveau sa montre. **« - Près d'une heure et demie. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - On devrait avoir assez de temps. »**

Zack était confus. Si l'infirmière venait avec ses médicaments avant qu'ils n'aient fini, ils pouvaient toujours mettre le jeu en pause le temps qu'il les prenne. **« - Euh, ok. » **Cloud le regarda de nouveau et il frissonna sous l'intensité de son regard. **« - Alors, à quoi veux-tu jouer ? Ca ne doit pas forcément être un jeu de société, si tu veux faire un puzzle ou une carte au… »**

Les suggestions de Zack furent interrompues alors que Cloud se penchait sur lui et commençait à l'embrasser tout en passant une main sur sa poitrine. Zack ne put pas bouger au départ parce qu'il était surpris. **« - Ou… » **Dit-il quand le baiser prit fin. **« - Tu peux commencer à m'embrasser… »**

Cloud s'écarta pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. **« - Tu voulais une distraction. » **Il se pencha à nouveau et ses lèvres douces allèrent à la rencontre de celles de Zack.

**« - Impressionnante technique. » **Marmonna Zack avec satisfaction.

Il passa un bras autour du blond et l'attira plus près, alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait. Une autre sorte de tension commença à remplacer lentement son angoisse alors qu'il explorait la caverne humide de la bouche de Cloud. Le blond n'avait jamais hésité à initier leurs ébats quand il était dans l'ambiance, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait quand Zack souffrait d'une tension psychologique. Enfin soit, il détournait son esprit de ce sujet qu'il considérait comme inapproprié, ou il était curieux de voir si ça pouvait être thérapeutique.

Un tremblement secoua Zack et il murmura des excuses à son compagnon, agacé de ressentir encore de l'angoisse et de la méfiance malgré la chaleur enivrante du baiser de Cloud. Le blond secoua la tête comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ça et la prochaine chose dont Zack eut conscience, fut qu'il le poussait à s'allonger sur le lit en posant ses mains sur ses deux épaules. Il laissa le blond le manœuvrait pour le coucher en lit sur le lit et il déglutit quand Cloud vint s'installer à cheval sur ses hanches.

**« - Whoa. » **Haleta Zack quand Cloud rompit le baiser et entreprit de lui défaire sa chemise. **« - Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu ce genre de thérapie avant ce soir ? »**

Sachant que ce n'était pas une objection, Cloud ne s'arrêta pas alors qu'il déboutonnait le jean de Zack et faisait descendre la fermeture éclair. Il regarda dans les yeux de son amant alors qu'il plongeait la main dans le vêtement. **« - Si je vais trop vite, fais-le-moi savoir. »**

Les mains de Zack s'installèrent sur les cuisses du blond et il secoua la tête. **« - Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais un jour aller 'trop vite', Sunshine. » **Son souffle se coupa alors que la main de Cloud s'enroulait autour de son membre. Cloud commença légèrement à masser son entrejambe et un autre tremblement le parcourut seulement cette fois, il n'était pas sûr s'il agissait d'anxiété ou l'excitation grandissante.

**« - Détends-toi. » **Murmura Cloud doucement.

Il caressa la poitrine dénudée de Zack avec son autre main alors que la seconde continuait de s'activer sur son membre rigide. Son plan était de ne pas avoir de rapport avec Zack, cette partie-là pouvait attendre plus tard, après qu'il soit complètement calmé et avant le coucher. Zack n'était pas un homme qui pouvait se contenter d'une masturbation rapide. Une fois qu'il démarrait, il avait tendance à continuer pendant un moment et remettait le couvert dès qu'il récupérait… sans lui laisser le temps à lui de récupérer. Zack avait une vigueur et une endurance qui aboutissait souvent à ce que Cloud se réveille avec des fesses douloureuses.

La tentative de Zack de déshabiller Cloud était prévisible et le blond secoua la tête et lui sourit. **« - Nous ne faisons pas ça pour le moment. » **Lui annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**« - Ah bon ? » **Fit Zack en lui faisant une légère moue. **« - Alors pourquoi commences-tu ça ? »**

**« - Pour te détendre. » **Répondit Cloud avec un haussement d'épaule. Il fit un mouvement plus fort sur le sexe de Zack et sourit en l'entendant haleter. **« - Le résultat sera presque le même à la fin. »**

**« - Tu appelles ça me 'détendre' ? » **Haleta Zack alors que le plaisir et la tension sexuelle augmentait.

Cloud s'abaissa sur son corps, ses fesses se posant sur les genoux du brun alors qu'il se penchait lentement. Alors que sa bouche s'approchait de plus en plus de l'érection maintenant conséquente de Zack, il croisa son regard. **« - Ca pourrait faire l'affaire. » **Dit-il dans un souffle, d'une voix chaude qu'il utilisait généralement quand il était excité lui aussi.

**« - Oh. » **Murmura Zack en déglutissant et se sentant stupide de ne pas avoir considérer l'idée. La façon dont Cloud le regardait alors qu'il abaissait ses jolies lèvres vers leur but était hypnotique. Zack ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Lorsque Cloud était nerveux, il avait tendance à devenir incroyablement audacieux et Zack était sûr qu'il n'était même pas conscient de ça. Timide un moment, séduisant le suivant… cette combinaison fascinante stupéfiait Zack aujourd'hui plus que jamais auparavant.

Les lèvres tentante se posèrent sur le gland de Zack et y déposèrent plusieurs baisers. Zack baissa les yeux vers le spectacle et caressa les cheveux de Cloud alors que son souffle commençait à s'accélérer. Le blond leva légèrement la tête et le sexe de Zack se durcit un peu plus en voyant le liquide blanc étinceler sur les lèvres de Cloud.

**« - Oh mon dieu, Cloud. » **Gémit Zack. Ses mains tremblaient dans les cheveux blonds alors qu'il luttait contre l'envie de s'emparer de son amant, arracher son pantalon et l'allonger sur le lit pour le prendre fortement.

Le besoin désespéré dans l'idée très sexy de Zack provoqua une vague impulsive à travers tout le corps de Cloud et son estomac se tendit avec la force de son désir. Il frotta l'une de ses jambes contre l'entrejambe de Zack, lentement, sans s'en rendre compte. Ses doigts caressèrent la douce peau du ventre de Zack alors qu'il approchait sa bouche et la refermait sur la pointe du membre du brun. Il resta ainsi pendant un moment, se contentant simplement d'aspirer, taquiner et savourer la douce texture de ce membre de chair. Le bassin de Zack se souleva avec calme alors qu'un grognement de plaisir frustré s'échappait de sa gorge.

Cloud retira sa bouche et caressa la dure excitation de Zack avec ses lèvres, effleurant la chair tendue avec une sensualité tranquille. Le brun remua ses hanches sous ses attentions délibérément lentes et il sourit quand Zack poussa un autre soupir. Il redressa la tête, ses lèvres planant au-dessus du sexe de Zack.

**« - Est-ce que ça va ? » **Demanda Cloud, taquin. La main qui caressait le ventre de Zack glissa le long de sa cage thoracique et il alla titiller son mamelon gauche. Les yeux de Zack s'assombrirent et son souffle se coupa, mais il n'essaya pas de forcer Cloud à baisser la tête et reprendre ses attentions sur lui. Interprétant sa docilité comme un signal disant qu'il désirait beaucoup qu'il le suce, Cloud baissa les yeux et fit glisser son autre main le long de la hanche de son amant pour tenir la base de son membre.

Il le prit dans sa bouche, cette fois le prenant aussi profondément que ça gorge le lui permettait. Il instaura un léger mouvement de bas en haut, laissant le temps aux muscles de sa gorge de se détendre pour en prendre un peu plus, tandis que les doigts de Zack venaient s'enrouler dans ses cheveux, mais même perdu dans les affres du plaisir, il eut assez de retenue pour ne pas imposer son rythme. Cloud avaler un peu plus profondément le sexe du brun chaque fois qu'il rabaissait la tête, s'adaptant progressivement afin d'éviter tout étouffement accidentel. Lorsque les muscles de sa gorge furent assez détendus, il fit alors un grand mouvement de tête, ses lèvres glissant tout le long du membre jusqu'à ce que son nez se retrouve presque collé contre le pubis de Zack. Il redressa la tête et répéta le mouvement, démarrant un rythme régulier et augmentant la vitesse petit à petit.

**« - C'est bon, Sunshine. » **Gémit Zack, caressant les cheveux blonds de son amant tandis que la tête de Cloud montait et descendait à plusieurs reprises. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait détendu son cou, laissant sa tête allait sur l'oreiller alors qu'il appréciait le traitement. Cloud lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'il pouvait lui aussi faire perdre la tête, mais Zack était en désaccord avec cette observation. Aussi loin qu'il était concerné, les compétences les siennes même si bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se faire une fellation pour comparer.

Cloud sentit les tremblements du corps de Zack augmenter alors qu'il continuait à le sucer. Il changea rapidement de position lorsque l'un des genoux du brun commença involontairement à bouger, et il le poussa à écarter les cuisses et s'agenouilla entre elles pour éviter de se prendre un coup. Il sentit la rougeur de la passion dans ses joues et il gémit de nouveau, sa gorge vibrant autour du sexe de Zack qui exprima son désir. Zack commença à bouger des hanches et sa main trembla dans les cheveux qu'il caressait. Cloud pouvait entendre son souffle devenir de plus en plus rapide à mesure que son plaisir augmentait, et il accéléra les mouvements de sa bouche en réponse, tirant un gémissement haletant au brun.

**« - Cl…oud. » **Gémit Zack sur un ton suppliant. **« - Je vais… venir. »**

Cloud lâcha le membre dur qu'il suçait assez longtemps pour aller murmurer à l'oreille du brun : **« - Viens dans ma bouche, bébé. » **Il n'attendit pas de voir la réaction de son amant ou de pensait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était rare mais pas impossible pour lui de laisser échapper des mots tendres ou alors crus quand il était surexcité.

Le souffle de Zack se coupa et il regarda la tête blonde de Cloud alors qu'il recommençait à le sucer. Il était tellement étonné par les mots du blond et ayant été appelé 'bébé' que sa surprise l'emportait sur son besoin charnel pour un moment. Quand il parlait crument, Zack surclassé généralement son petit-ami, mais il se souvenait qu'au tout début de leur relation, lorsque Cloud était assez excité pour parler aussi ainsi, il excellait. Zack en avait oublié son envie de sexe tant la demande de Cloud avait bluffé ses sens.

La tête de Zack retomba contre l'oreiller et il ferma les yeux et gémit alors qu'il commençait à venir dans la gorge de son amant. Cloud prit le sexe aussi profondément qu'il put et détendit les muscles de sa gorge tout en saisissant les hanches de Zack pour le maintenir. Zack eut l'impression de ne plus avoir assez d'air et sa vision devint blanche pendant un moment sous le plaisir intense qu'il ressentit. Il serrait désespérément les draps dans ses poings et il sentit confusément ses orteils se tordre dans ses chaussettes.

Quand il eut terminé, Zack était encore haletant et il déglutit pour avaler l'humidité dans sa bouche. Il sentit la bouche de Cloud lâcher son sexe ramolli et le blond lui remit son pantalon en place avant de remonter le long de son corps. Bientôt, le blond fut au-dessus de lui et déposait de doux baisers sur la mâchoire de Zack et son cou. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation dure du blond contre sa cuisse à travers leurs vêtements et Zack glissa alors une main entre leurs corps et commença à caresser la bosse.

**« - Mmph, pas maintenant. » **Protesta doucement Cloud, en se dérobant au toucher. **« - Ils vont bientôt t'apporter tes médicaments et si tu commences maintenant, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter. » **Il l'embrassa sur la bouche alors qu'il forçait la main de Zack à s'éloigner de son entrejambe. **« - Plus tard. » **Promit-il.

Zack soupira. Il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle de toute façon. Il attira son compagnon dans ses bras et Cloud posa sa tête contre sa poitrine alors qu'il lui caressait le dos. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un certain temps, appréciant l'intimité de l'étreinte jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte. Une infirmière les appela et Cloud se dégagea des bras de Zack afin de se lever et aller ouvrir la porte pour prendre ses médicaments.

**« - Est-ce que tu vas prendre un somnifère pour ce soir ? » **Demanda Zack alors que Cloud déverrouiller la porte et appuyait sur la poignée.

Cloud se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête, son aine encore endoloris par un besoin insatisfait. **« - J'ai le sentiment que j'en aurais pas besoin ce soir. »**

Zack lui fit un grand sourire et lui lança un regard prometteur avant qu'il ouvre la porte.

* * *

**« - Attention. » **Avertit Cloud le lendemain matin alors qu'il se tenait aux côtés de son petit-ami dans la salle de bain et qu'il le regarder se raser lui-même pour la première fois.

Zack sourit et termina prudemment son mouvement, révélant une bande lisse de peau après le passage du rasoir sur la moitié inférieure de son visage. **« - Je t'ai dis, je me souviens comment faire ça maintenant. » **Lui rappela-t-il. **« - Arrête de t'inquiéter, Chocobo. »**

Tifa et les enfants devaient arriver en ville dans le courant de l'après-midi, et Zack était déterminé à prouver qu'il pouvait se soigner pour l'occasion, sans aide. Pourtant, il permit à son amant de superviser juste au cas où il s'entaillait par accident. Cloud lui avait acheté un rasoir un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, afin qu'il puisse obtenir une peau plus lisse et un rasage plus près avec plus de facilité. Le blond le regardait donc maintenant avec des yeux bleus inquiets, prêt à intervenir si Zack faisait une erreur.

On frappa à la porte alors que Zack s'apprêtait à faire un autre balayage et il s'arrêta. **« - Peux-tu aller ouvrir pour moi, s'il te plait ? » **Demanda-t-il à Cloud.

Le blond le regarda, clairement réticent à l'idée de le laisser sans surveillance.

Zack soupira et se mit à rire de bon cœur. **« - Cloud, je te jure que tu le sauras si je commence à couper mon visage. Tu peux me tourner le dos pendant quelques secondes. »**

Cloud grommela dans sa barbe et acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas traiter Zack comme un enfant, mais c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait un rasoir depuis des années. **« - Il suffit de le faire lentement. » **Réitéra-t-il une fois de plus avant de quitter la salle de bain pour récupérer les médicaments du matin pour Zack.

Zack reporta son attention sur sa tâche et écouta d'une oreille Cloud parlait avec l'infirmière, elle le salua et lui donna les médicaments. Ils avaient progressivement cessé de superviser Zack quand il prenait ses médicaments après que le Docteur Clark les ait convaincu qu'il ne les jetterait pas dans les toilettes ou en disposerait autrement. Le niveau de confiance de son médecin fournissait à Zack un plus grand sentiment d'indépendance et de confiance en soi. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain puis observa Cloud poser les médicaments sur la petite table avant de s'approcher de nouveau de lui.

**« - Tu as vu. » **Lui dit Zack avec un clin d'œil. **« - Mon visage est encore intact. »**

Cloud roula des yeux et s'assit sur le siège fermé des toilettes, s'abstenant de faire un commentaire alors qu'il regardait Zack finir le travail. Zack s'entailla légèrement sur le côté droit de la mâchoire mais il termina sa tâche indemne. Il rinça son visage à l'eau froide et prit la lotion anti-rasage sur l'évier. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce truc car il avait tenté d'en avaler quelques mois auparavant. Il dévissa le bouchon et huma avec prudence. Cloud avait acheté cette bouteille en ville et Zack trouvait le parfum à son goût. C'était un doux parfum de santal, subtil et masculin.

**« - J'aime ça. » **Approuva-t-il alors qu'il mettait sa main gauche en coupe et en versait un peu dessus.

**« - C'est le même genre que ce que tu avais l'habitude de porter. » **Informa Cloud avec un sourire timide.

Zack prit un moment pour admirer l'expression attachante. **« - Tu es sacrément mignon. »**

Cloud baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules. **« - Peu importe. »**

Zack rigola à la réponse prévisible et se frotta les mains avant de les poser sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que sa peau brûlait douloureusement et il siffla entre ses dents. **« - Par la Mère de Titan, ça pique merde ! »** Ses lèvres s'arrondirent alors qu'il prenait plusieurs rapide inspiration, pensant illogiquement que ça pourrait atténuer la sensation de brûlure comme quand il prenait une bouchée de nourriture chaude.

Cloud pinça les lèvres et toussa en regardant ailleurs pour cacher son sourire d'amusement aux dépends de Zack. **« - Je pensais que tu avais dis que tu te rappelais de tout ça. »**

La sensation disparut rapidement et Zack lança un regard noir à son compagnon. **« - Je me souviens comment faire. » **Corrigea-t-il. **« - Je ne me souvenais pas qu'on ressentais ça après ! Tu es chanceux, tu n'as pas à te raser souvent. »**

Cloud renifla. **« - Tu t'habitueras à nouveau. »**

Zack se sentit soulager quand la sensation de brûlure eut entièrement disparu. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard pointu à son compagnon. **« - Pourquoi devrais-je me torturer avec ce truc ? »**

Cloud le regarda avec un léger sourire. **« - Parce que ça te donne une peau douce et que ça sent bon. » **Il baissa son regard pensif et ajouta : **« - D'ailleurs, je l'aime vraiment. L'odeur, je veux dire. » **Il renifla en direction de Zack sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Zack soupira. Il ne se souvenait pas que Cloud avait une faiblesse apparente pour le parfum. **« - Tu as juste eu à rajouter cette dernière partie, n'est-ce pas ? » **Grommela-t-il alors qu'il refermait le bouchon. **« - Maintenant, je dois utiliser ce truc. Pour rendre mon Chocobo heureux. »**

Cloud étouffa un rire et hocha la tête avec accord.

* * *

Le Docteur Clark accepta de reporter les séances de thérapie jusqu'à après le week-end, afin que Zack puisse profiter de la visite de Tifa et des enfants sans l'angoisse résiduelle qui lui affligeait parfois l'hypnothérapie. Il accepta de lui accorder un droit de sorti pour le samedi à la condition qu'ils prennent les médicaments de Zack avec eux en ville et de l'appeler si quelque chose tournait mal. Cloud alla chercher le pass de sortie après le déjeuner tandis que Zack essayait de coiffer ses cheveux comme il le faisait avant à l'aide de sa mémoire.

Lorsque Cloud revint dans la chambre avec le pass pour le lendemain, Zack était encore dans la salle de bain. Cloud pouvait entendre le sèche-cheveux et il prit place sur le canapé et alluma le téléviseur, surfant sur les chaines et résistant à l'envie d'aller voir ce que son amant faisait à ses cheveux. Il commença à imaginer toutes sortes de chose horrible que Zack pourrait faire à sa belle crinière et il se retrouva involontairement à grimacer.

_« S'il se souvient comment coiffer ses cheveux comme il se souvient de comment se raser, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème. Je dois lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. S'il sort de là en ressemblant à un mouton, je pourrais toujours laver ses cheveux et lui venir en aide. »_

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte de la salle de bain ne s'ouvre. Cloud leva les yeux et se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement alors qu'il fixait Zack lentement des pieds à la tête. Il avait réussi au pic près à recoiffer ses cheveux comme il le faisait quand Cloud l'avait vu pour la dernière fois avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent, la seule différence était que les mèches étaient un peu longues et descendaient un peu plus dans le dos maintenant. La seule chose qui manquait pour compléter l'image du passé était l'uniforme du SOLDAT. Bien que les vêtements qu'il portait actuellement, un pantalon cargo noir et un pull crème à manche longue pouvait faire un bon substitut.

Zack lui adressa un sourire timide. **« - Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Sunshine ? Dois-je me laver la tête ou arranger encore un peu ? »**

Les lèvres de Cloud tremblèrent un peu alors qu'il continuait de le regarder. Il ouvrit la bouche et essaya de retrouver sa voix alors que Zack s'approchait et s'arrêtait devant lui. **« - Euh… »**

Zack fronça les sourcils, prenant l'absence de réponse de son amant pour de la désapprobation. Il leva une main et toucha une de ses mèches raidit par le gel. **« - C'est les cheveux, non ? Trop extrême, peut-être ? Je l'ai fais à l'instinct et de mémoire, mais je sais que je suis un peu dans le flou pour ces choses-là. »**

Cloud secoua la tête mécaniquement et essaya de parler à nouveau. **« - N… Non… Les cheveux sont… vraiment… parfaits. »**

**« - Tu es sûr de ça ? » **Zack observa les yeux stupéfaits de son amant et fit un sourire de travers. **« - Tu as l'air d'avoir prit un coup sur la tête ou quelque chose. »**

La réponse de Cloud fut de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Zack et de le rapprocher si brusquement de lui que le brun trébucha presque. Zack regarda son amant avec étonnement alors que Cloud enfouissait son visage contre son ventre en le serrant étroitement. Il sentit le petit tremblement dans le corps du blond et un déclic se fit dans la tête de Zack.

Il avait peut-être un peu trop bien fait son travail.

_« Merde, cela à vraiment était aussi dur pour toi que ça ne l'a été pour moi, chéri. »_

La gorge de Zack se serra alors que sa poitrine lui faisait mal avec la chaleur et l'amour. Il caressa les cheveux dorés de Cloud d'une main et lui frotta le dos de l'autre. **« - Je suppose que mes souvenirs sont bien là, hein ? »**

Cloud hocha la tête silencieusement et pressa son visage plus fermement contre l'estomac de Zack.

Zack n'attendait pas qu'il dise quoi que se soit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explication et il sentit une légère humidité mouiller son pull, là où était pressé le visage de Cloud. Un autre frisson traversa le blond et un doux reniflement parvint aux oreilles de Zack. Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux et le dos avec douceur, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que Cloud pleurait contre son ventre.

_**A suivre…**_


	16. Chapitre 16

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre**** 16**

**By**** Xenobia**

Marlène et Denzel regardaient autour d'eux avec intérêt alors qu'ils suivaient Tifa à travers le couloir au sol en linoléum. Elle baissa les yeux vers la feuille qu'elle avait en main pour vérifier le numéro de chambre que Cloud lui avait donné et elle s'arrêta devant la porte.

**« - Ça a l'air d'être là. » **Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle frappait. Elle se pétrifia quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Zack Fair apparut devant elle, comme si rien ne lui était arrivé du tout. Elle le fixa sans un mot. Elle avait oublié à quel point il était prospectif. Elle distingua vaguement une grande cicatrice ronde sur son front, juste sous ses cheveux. Il lui sourit.

**« - Hé, Tifa. Ça va ? »**

Tifa déglutit et hocha la tête. Elle pouvait voir Cloud apparaitre derrière Zack et elle exhorta les enfants à s'approcher. **« - Zack, voici Denzel et Marlène. »**

**« - Salut. » **Déclara aussitôt Marlène, tendant sa petite main en le regardant avec intérêt.

Zack lui prit la main et sourit en la serrant doucement. **« - Bonjour Marlène. Salut Denzel. Entrez, je vous en prie… je peux allumer un jeu vidéo pour vous pendant que nous discuterons. »**

Zack se déplaça sur le côté et les fit entrer dans la pièce. Tifa pénétra à l'intérieur et le regarda encore, incapable de masquer sa surprise. **« - Tu n'as pas changé. » **Murmura-t-elle. Cloud lui avait parlé de ses progrès, mais elle s'était attendue à voir un signe qu'il n'était pas bien mentalement. Zack ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui devait rester dans ce genre d'endroit.

**« - J'ai changé un peu. » **Admit-il, en baissant les yeux. **« - Mais je m'améliore et peut-être que bientôt, je pourrais rentrer à la maison avec Cloud. »**

Maintenant, elle détectait la différence. A première vue, il était le même Zack qu'elle avait connu, mais il y avait dans sa voix une innocence enfantine… une mentalité d'enfant en quelque sorte. Elle déglutit et le serra dans ses bras avant de se souvenir du paquet qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Zack gloussa et lui rendit chaleureusement l'étreinte.

Tifa s'écarta et cligna des yeux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. **« - Tiens. » **Dit-elle en lui remettant un paquet enveloppé. **« - Reno m'a demandé de te donner ça. »**

Zack regarda le paquet avec un regard excité avant de se méfier au moment où il le prit en main, et il le secoua près de son oreille. **« - Qu'est-ce, un livre ? » **Demanda-t-il quand il sentit que le contenu était mince mais dur. **« - Pourquoi est-ce que Reno m'envoie un cadeau ? »**

**« - Eh bien, c'est une demande de Cloud. » **Dit Tifa en souriant à son ami blond. **« - Reno l'a simplement trouvé pour lui. Ouvre-le ! »**

Zack regarda son amant, qui lui souriait tranquillement. Il déchira alors le papier kraft et observa l'objet alors que le papier tombait pour révéler une photo encadrée de son vieil ami Angeal. C'était une bonne photo, et elle semblait provenir d'un fichier d'identification, bien que l'expression sérieuse sur les traits robustes d'Angeal n'était d'aucune indication. Zack sourit et toucha la surface lisse du verre au niveau du visage de son ami.

**« - Merci, les gars. » **Murmura Zack en regardant respectivement Cloud et Tifa. **« - Et dites merci à Reno de ma part, aussi. » **Peut-être que les Turcs n'étaient pas de mauvais bougre. Il posa la photo sur la commode pour le moment tout en continuant à la regarder attentivement.

**« - Nous devrions commencer à nous préparer. » **Déclara alors Cloud. Le Docteur Clark les avait surpris en prolongeant le droit de sorti pour Zack pour le week-end entier, plutôt qu'une journée. Cloud voulait donc commencer à en profiter dès que possible.

* * *

Ils partirent en direction de la ville une heure plus tard et la première chose qu'ils firent fut de réserver deux chambres à l'auberge. Après cela, ils achetèrent de la nourriture à l'un des stands du village et mangèrent sur une table de pique-nique à proximité. Zack regardait autour de lui avec autant de curiosité que les enfants. C'était la troisième fois seulement qu'il sortait depuis qu'il avait été admis à l'hôpital et les images et les sons le fascinait toujours. Denzel n'était jamais venu à Kalm auparavant et Marlene n'y était plus revenue depuis des années.

**« - Alors les enfants, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire après manger ? » **Demanda Cloud.

**« - Je veux qu'on peigne mon portrait ! » **Répondit immédiatement Marlene.

Denzel haussa les épaules. **« - Je ne sais pas. » **Il avait mis sa capuche sur la tête et la scène avait une certaine ambiguïté. **« - Ont-ils des arcades de jeux décentes ici ? »**

Tifa soupira. **« - Tu as la chance d'être exposé à un peu de culture. Tu pourras jouer aux jeux vidéo autant que tu voudras quand on rentrera à la maison. »**

**« - Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'i faire ici. » **Se défendit-il.

**« - Nous allons trouver quelque chose. » **Dit Cloud, il avala la dernière bouchée de sa brochette. **« - Ils organisent un feu d'artifice ce soir. Cela devrait vous intéresser. »**

Denzel se ragaillardi et Zack eut un regard intéressé. **« - Feu d'artifice ? » **Demanda l'ancien SOLDAT.

Cloud voulait tenter l'expérience. Les feux d'artifices n'étaient probablement pas le genre de Zack auquel Zack devrait être exposé, les bruits pouvant l'effrayer et risquaient de lui déclencher une crise. **« - Euh, ouais… feu d'artifice. C'est un peu bruyant, mais c'est assez bien. »**

**« - Est-ce quelque chose de mal ? » **Demanda Tifa quand elle remarqua l'expression incertaine sur le visage de Cloud.

Cloud se sentit piégé. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ses craintes à son amie en face de Zack. **« - Je pense que pourrions avoir besoin de passer à la pharmacie avant que la nuit tombe. » **Dit-il avec autant de tact que possible. **« - Les feux d'artifice peuvent être assez bruyants. » **Il jeta un regard oblique à son amant qui était en train de s'essuyait la bouche avec une serviette en papier avant de prendre son jus de fruit.

Tifa comprit à quoi il faisait allusion et elle se plongea dans l'observation de sa cannette avec une certaine gêne. Cloud lui parler des différentes choses qui pouvaient effrayer ce pauvre Zack et il ne faisait pas de doute pour elle que les feux d'artifices n'étaient pas recommandé pour lui.

**« - Ils ne sont pas si forts. » **Protesta Denzel.

**« - Mais ils peuvent être un peu surprenant. » **Contra Tifa en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

Denzel la regarda avec confusion et il suivit le regard de Tifa qui se posa sur Zack, qui achevait son jus de fruit avec indifférence. **« - Tu es effrayé par les bruits forts, Zack ? »**

Tifa se retint de gémir.

**« - Parfois. » **Admit-il en reposant son verre. **« - Ils… me rappellent quelques mauvais souvenirs. »**

**« - Allons à la pharmacie avant qu'elle ne ferme pour la nuit. » **Déclara Cloud en se levant. **« - Ensuite nous irons faire le portrait de Marlene et on décidera quoi faire à partir de là. »**

Tout le monde se leva à son exemple et ils commencèrent à marcher dans la zone de la rue commerçante. Denzel observait Zack avec curiosité, essayant d'en comprendre plus sur son état. Il avait l'air normal pour lui. Il était aimable et joyeux et il semblait prendre autant de plaisir qu'un gamin… ce qui le rendait plus accessible que la plupart des adultes.

**« - Est-ce qu'ils te font prendre beaucoup de médicament dans la maison des fous ? » **Demanda Denzel sans aucun tact.

Cloud s'immobilisa si brusquement que Tifa lui percuta le dos. Marlene frappa Denzel au bras et il grimaça en se le frottant et lui lançant un regard noir, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

**« - Denzel ! »** S'écria Cloud avec colère en se tournant vers le garçon.

**« - Quoi ? » **Demanda Denzel en faisant un pas en arrière. Il réalisait maintenant que sa question n'avait pas été appropriée. Il n'avait jamais vu Cloud le regarder ainsi jusqu'à maintenant. Il y avait de la colère, de la douleur et de la déception dans son regard.

Zack était plus surpris par la brusquerie du garçon qu'offensé, mais il pouvait voir la tension sur le visage de son amant et il prit la défense de Denzel. **« - C'est juste un gosse. » **Souffla-t-il à Cloud. **« - Il ne voulait rien dire de méchant. » **Puis il se tourna vers Denzel et dit : **« - Ouais, certains d'entre nous doivent prendre beaucoup de médicaments. Ce n'est pas très différent que tout autre hôpital de toute façon. »**

**« - Donc, tu n'es pas drogué ? » **Demanda Denzel. **« - Et ne me frappe pas à nouveau, Marlene. » **Dit-il avec avertissement à la petite fille à ses côtés. **« - Zack n'est pas fâché, alors pourquoi le ferais-tu ? »**

Zack cacha un sourire derrière sa main. **« - Euh, ils peuvent me droguer parfois. » **Répondit-il rapidement pour éviter que les deux enfants se chamaillent. **« - Cela dépend de ce qu'ils me donnent et de combien j'ai besoin. La plupart du temps, je suis assez normal ces jours-ci. »**

**« - Oh. » **Dit Denzel. **« - Eh bien, c'est bien. »**

Ils se remirent en marche et Zack posa une main sur l'épaule de Cloud et la serra doucement, sentant sa tension. **« - Allons-y, Sunshine. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - Je ne suis pas bouleversé, ok ? »**

Cloud hocha rapidement la tête et essaya de ne pas laisser cela le déranger un peu plus. C'était une chose de clouer le bec d'un étranger quand il sortait ce genre de bêtise, mais l'entendre de la bouche d'un des membres de sa famille le blessait. Peut-être qu'il prenait trop cela à cœur, mais il avait pensé que les enfants avaient compris combien la situation était délicate.

* * *

Après avoir acheté une paire de boule quiès pour Zack, ils retournèrent vers le centre-ville afin que Marlene puisse obtenir son portrait. Après beaucoup de cajoleries de la part de la petite fille, Tifa se fit faire le sien aussi. Puis Zack eut besoin d'aller aux toilettes et quand Cloud voulut aller avec lui, il fit un signe de refus.

**« - Ca va aller. » **Insista-t-il. **« - Je peux aller dans ce magasin de l'autre côté de la rue. Je reviens tout de suite. » **Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Denzel avant de partir.

Cloud le regarda s'éloigner, sachant qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas avoir d'ennui durant le temps qu'il lui fallait pour aller dans le magasin et utiliser les toilettes, mais il était soucieux tout de même. Zack était temporairement sous sa tutelle et si quelque chose tournait mal, les médecins pourraient ne plus jamais le laisser l'emmener seul en ville de nouveau.

**« - Cloud ? »**

Le blond regarda curieusement son fils adoptif. **« - Ouais ? »**

**« - Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis en colère. » **Visiblement, Denzel était encore confus par la manière dont Cloud avait réagi. **« - Je voulais juste en savoir plus sur ton ami. »**

Cloud soupira et s'affaissa sur un genou, regardant sincèrement dans les yeux noisette de Denzel. **« - Je sais. C'est juste que… le terme que tu as utilisé… était blessant. Zack et les autres qui sont là-bas sont malades, Denzel. Ils ne peuvent rien contre ça et le terme 'maison de fou' est une insulte. »**

**« - Mais Zack n'a pas été offensé. » **Affirma le garçon.

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Non… Zack est beaucoup plus indulgent que je le suis, je suppose. Peu de chose réussissent à l'offenser. Je sais que j'ai mal réagi, mais ça m'a blessé de t'entendre dire ça. C'est dur parfois, en sachant que quelqu'un que j'aime est malade comme ça, tu comprends ? »**

Denzel réfléchit et hocha la tête. Il devinait que pour Cloud, c'était aussi l'insultait autant que Zack quand on disait ce terme. **« - Je ne le dirais plus. » **Promit-il.

Cloud le récompensa par un sourire. **« - Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi aussi durement. » **S'excusa-t-il. **« - J'aurais dû essayer de t'expliquer avant de te crier dessus. »**

**« - C'est bon. » **Dit Denzel en haussant les épaules. **« - Hé regarde, Zack revient déjà. » **Fit-il remarquer et Cloud se retourna pour voir son amant sortir du magasin et les rejoindre.

**« - Tu vois ? Rien n'a explosé et je ne me suis pas perdu. » **Déclara Zack avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

**« - T'es-tu lavé les mains ? » **Demanda Cloud.

Le visage de Zack s'affaissa et il soupira. **« - Merde… je reviens tout de suite. Euh… prétend ne pas avoir entendu ce mot, gamin. »**

Denzel sourit. **« - Je l'entends de mes parents adoptifs tout le temps. C'est cool. »**

Zack s'éloigna de nouveau et Cloud résista à l'envie de rire.

* * *

Denzel apprécia de jouer aux fléchettes avec Zack, bien que Cloud grinçait des dents à l'idée de donner ses objets tranchants à son petit-ami. Bien qu'il avait fait restaurer la Buster Sword pour la redonner à Zack un jour, mais il était sûr que le Docteur Clark ferait une syncope s'il le voyait maintenant en train de lancer des fléchettes. Rien de désastreux ne se passa et Cloud poussa un soupir de soulagement quand ils s'éloignèrent du stand.

La nuit tombait et Cloud regarda sa montre pour voir combien de temps il restait avant que le feu d'artifice commence. Il voulait boucher les oreilles de Zack avant que ça commence. Il acheta des barbes à papa pour tout le monde alors qu'ils passaient devant le stand et il rigola quand Zack se retrouva avec un peu de sucre collé sur le menton.

**« - Je n'aime pas cette chose autant que les pommes d'amour. » **Se plaignit Zack alors que Cloud lui essuyait le menton. **« - C'est comme manger une boule de coton. »**

**« - C'est pourquoi on appelle ça une 'barbe à papa'. » **Expliqua Cloud. **« - Voilà, tu es propre. »**

**« - Merci. » **Déclara Zack en se léchant les doigts. Il était un peu pantois parce que même les enfants réussissaient à manger ce truc plus facilement que lui et sans se salir. Il supposa qu'ils avaient plus d'entrainement que lui.

Cloud attendit alors quinze minutes, lui laissant le temps de terminer sa friandise avant de sortir les boules quiès de sa poche et les plaça sur Zack. Le brun recula un peu, mais finit par coopérer.

**« - Comment c'est ? » **Demanda Cloud après les avoir placée.

**« - Quoi ? » **Cria Zack, faisant sursauter Tifa.

**« - Ça semble fonctionner. » **Observa la barmaid avec un sourire narquois.

Cloud sourit à son amant et lui tapa sur l'épaule. **« - Est-ce confortable ? » **Dit-il lentement.

Zack lut sur ses lèvres et haussa les épaules. **« - Je suppose que oui, mais maintenant je ne peux plus t'entendre. » **Il ne pouvait même pas entendre le volume de sa propre voix et il ne savait pas qu'il était en train de crier au visage du blond.

Cloud posa un doigt contre les lèvres de Zack et rigola doucement. **« - C'est seulement jusqu'à ce que le feu d'artifice soit terminé. » **Expliqua-t-il en se penchant pour parler à l'oreille de Zack. Il sentit le brun frissonner en réaction à son souffle qui lui chatouillait l'oreille et il l'aurait embrassé s'il n'y avait pas eu des gens autour d'eux. Ils avaient besoin d'attendre qu'ils aient une certaine intimité pour ça.

Il avait placé les boules quiès juste à temps. Le premier explosif fut lancé dans le ciel au-dessus et explosa en une gerbe d'étincelle rouge et vert. Zack se raidit légèrement et leva les yeux, son expression méfiante se transformant en joie en voyant le ciel. Marlene applaudit et Denzel hua.

**« - Allez les gars. » **Suggéra Cloud. **« - Trouvons une table de pique-nique pour nous asseoir. »**

Il prit la main de Zack et le tira quand il remarqua combien il était ravi par le feu d'artifice. Il suivait Cloud et grinçait des dents chaque fois qu'un explosif plus gros que les autres explosait. Ils choisirent une table et s'assirent pour regarder. Cloud sentit la main de Zack serrait la sienne plus fortement et il le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil. Le brun faisait de son mieux pour profiter du spectacle, mais un éclat de lumière révéla la sueur qui perlait sur son visage et il respirait de manière illégale. Cloud lui frotta doucement le bras, essayant de décider si ça valait le risque de le laisser ici alors que le feu d'artifice continuait.

**« - Tifa, je pense que je vais ramener Zack à notre chambre. » **Dit Cloud à l'oreille de la brune lorsque son amant bondit en réaction à l'explosion suivante. **« - Les boules quiès ne fonctionnent pas aussi bien que je l'aurais pensé. »**

Elle regarda Zack et vit la tension sur son visage. **« - Peut-être que tu devrais. » **Répondit-elle à Cloud. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, je retrouverais le chemin. »**

**« - Merci, Tif. » **Dit-il. Il prit la main de Zack et l'exhorta à le suivre. **« - Allons, Zack. Nous rentrons. »**

**« - Je veux regarder. » **Répondit Zack avec frustration. Il était en colère contre lui-même pour laisser quelques bruits ruiner la soirée.

**« - Nous pouvons regarder depuis la fenêtre de notre chambre. » **Promit Cloud. **« - L'auberge n'est pas trop éloignée et ça ne sera pas si fort à l'intérieur. »**

Zack poussa un soupir et le laissa l'emmener.

* * *

**« - Là. »** Déclara Cloud avec satisfaction alors qu'il refermait la porte de leur chambre et la verrouillait. Les explosions des feux d'artifices étaient atténuées par les murs de l'auberge. Cloud s'approcha de Zack et lui retira les boules quiès. **« - Comment c'est ? Est-ce bon ou veux-tu les remettre ? »**

Zack attendit un instant et écouta. Un feu d'artifice explosa, mais il n'en fut pas effrayé. Un autre un peu plus fort le fit tressaillir un peu, mais c'était supportable. **« - Je vais bien. » **Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Il alla à la fenêtre et regarda les gerbes d'étincelles qui illuminaient le ciel du village. **« - Je suis désolé d'avoir presque failli avoir une crise, Cloud. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas. » **Répondit le blond alors qu'il rangeait les boules quiès dans l'étui et les rangea dans le sac contentant leurs effets personnels. Il prit la boite de médicament de Zack marqué 'SA' et il alla à la salle de main pour remplir un verre d'eau. **« - Tiens. » **Dit-il en revenant et s'approchant de Zack.

Zack prit les pilules sans argumentait et les mit dans la bouche. Il les avala consciencieusement avec l'eau avant de lui rendre le verre. Cloud reposa le verre sur le lavabo et retourna aux côtés de Zack pour regarder le reste du feu d'artifice avec lui. Il se sentit réconforté quand le bras du brun passa autour de lui et il se pencha dans l'étreinte, se frottant inconsciemment la joue contre le chandail de Zack.

**« - Bientôt, les choses deviendront plus facile. »** Murmura Cloud résolument.

Zack hocha la tête, sachant que c'était vrai parce que les choses allaient déjà beaucoup mieux depuis ces derniers mois. Il sourit et baissa les yeux vers la tête dorée de son amant. **« - N'es-tu pas censé être un pessimiste ? »**

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - C'est dur d'être négatif à tes côtés. »**

Zack abaissa sa bouche vers le blond et l'embrassa lentement et langoureusement. Cloud répondit au baiser avec passion et douceur et soudain, le feu d'artifice extérieur devint inintéressant et ennuyeux. Leurs langues se mélangèrent et leurs souffles s'accélérèrent alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Zack fit glisser le blouson de Cloud et le laissa tomber au sol sans ménagement. Il glissa ses mains sous son pull et caressa le dos du blond alors qu'il commençait à le faire reculer en direction du lit. Cependant, l'envie de sexe du blond fut brutalement interrompue quand Zack toucha cette étrange cicatrice sur l'épaule gauche de Cloud et le blond grimaça.

Zack s'arrêta et se recula pour regarder Cloud dans les yeux. **« - Quand vas-tu me parler de ça ? » **Demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il retracé du doigt le tissu cicatriciel. **« - Il y a quelque chose à propos de ça qui te tracasse vraiment. Je veux savoir ce que c'est. »**

Cloud tenta de s'éloigner mais Zack referma ses bras sur lui. **« - Ce n'est rien. » **Marmonna-t-il. **« - Je te l'ai dit, c'est juste une cicatrice. »**

**« - Si c'est vrai, pourquoi as-tu l'air d'avoir si peur ? » **Persista Zack. Il prit le menton du blond entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. **« - Ne me fais-tu pas confiance, Cloud ? »**

**« - Tu sais très bien que si. » **Répondit le blond, essayant de détourner le regard.

**« - Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu agis comme ça à chaque fois que je touche cette cicatrice ! » **Dit Zack avec une telle force et autorité que Cloud eut l'impression d'être à nouveau un cadet sous son commandement.

**« - Je… je… » **Balbutia Cloud.

_« Si je te montre, je pourrais te perdre. Mon dieu, Zack, je veux être honnête… je veux penser que je peux tout te dire… mais pas que je suis un monstre ! »_

Zack l'observa et il ne manqua pas le traumatisme et la peur dans ses yeux bleus. **« - Cloud. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - Quoi que ce soit, tu sais que je suis là pour toi, non ? »**

**« - Je l'espère. » **Déclara faiblement Cloud, fermant les yeux. **« - Par Gaïa, j'espère que c'est vrai. » **Il prit une profonde inspiration et tira son pull par-dessus sa tête avant de regarder son amant dans les yeux de nouveau. **« - Voilà. » **Il serra les dents et se concentra, obligeant son aile squelettique à se manifester. Il cria légèrement quand elle perça sa peau et commença à se développer devant les yeux de Zack. La douleur disparu quand le processus se termina, mais il savait qu'il aurait à endurer plus de douleur plus tard quand il lui faudra retirer l'aile.

Zack regarda avec des yeux écarquillés la grande aile de chauve-souris qui avait émergé du dos de Cloud Strife. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les ailes de Génésis, Sephiroth ou Angeal. Elle était mouillée avec du sang de Cloud et il s'écoulait sur le plancher en bois. L'expression douloureuse du blond n'était rien comparée à la peur de le perdre qui brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait avec méfiance la réaction de Zack.

**« - Oh bébé, que t'est-il arrivé ? » **Murmura Zack. Il s'approcha du blond mais Cloud prit un peu de recul.

**« - Non… je ne veux pas… tu l'as vu aujourd'hui, et tu ne peux plus me vouloir… » **La voix de Cloud était secouée et son corps tremblait.

Zack parcourut la distance alors que le blond tentait de s'éloigner. Lorsque Cloud se retrouva acculé au mur et avec nulle part où aller, Zack passa ses bras autour de lui. **« - Hé. » **Murmura-t-il, essayant d'attraper le regard bleu tourmenté. **« - Cloud, tu m'écoutes ? »**

Cloud le regarda à contrecœur. Ses yeux étaient pratiquement noirs avec seulement une mince bande de bleu visible. Zack avait envie de pleurer, mais il résistait afin de pouvoir donner à son amant tout le réconfort dont il avait désespérément besoin. **« - Cela ne change rien. » **Lui dit Zack d'une voix basse et ferme. **« - rien du tout, tu comprends ça ? Par Gaïa, rien ne pourrait me faire moins t'aimer, ni des scientifiques fous, ni un asile psychiatrique, et ni une aile mutante. Tu seras toujours mon tout. »**

Cloud le regarda et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il fondit douloureusement en larme. **« - T… ton pull. » **Avertit-il alors que Zack le tenait contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux. Il allait avoir du sang sur les manches s'il touchait son dos.

**« - Je ne m'inquiète pas pour le pull. » **Déclara Zack. **« - Ca se lave. » **Il le tint serré contre lui alors qu'il pleurait et qu'il versait quelques larmes lui-même. N'avaient-ils pas assez endurés ? Au moins le mystère de comment Cloud pouvait atteindre le rebord de sa fenêtre sans aucun matériel d'escalade était maintenant résolu. Zack avait vu l'expression douloureuse sur son visage quand l'aile était sortie et il avait entendu ses légers cris. La pensée qu'il s'était lui-même infligé cette douleur juste pour être auprès de lui pendant une nuit faisait se sentir mal Zack.

**« - Alors, comment vas-tu la ranger ? » **Demanda Zack quand ils furent tous deux un peu calmé.

Cloud renifla et essuya ses yeux avec ses mains. **« - Je vais la tuer… ou attendre qu'elle meurt elle-même. »**

**« - La tuer ? » **Répéta Zack. **« - Comme avec une épée ? »**

**« - Non. » **Corrigea le blond. **« - J'ai coupé l'approvisionnement en sang. Elle ne vit que quelques heures et commence à mourir toute seule. C'est un peu comme la façon dont Génésis et Angeal se sont décomposés, mais ce n'est que mon aile qui le fait. »**

L'envie de protection de Zack augmenta alors qu'il écoutait. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose comme une histoire d'horreur et il déglutit alors que ses émotions remontaient à la surface de nouveau. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet, maintenant. Selon Cloud, Hojo était mort, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen pour se venger sur lui de tout ce qui avait été fait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de lui être favorable.

**« - Alors combien de temps avons-nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à mourir ? » **Demanda Zack. Ses médicaments devaient probablement le rendre plus calme qu'il ne devait l'être en ce moment et il était reconnaissant pour cela.

**« - Environ deux heures. » **Répondit Cloud. **« - Je ne vais pas attendre. Je vais m'en débarrasser maintenant. Je vais… avoir besoin d'un sac poubelle ou autre chose. Ça prend un certain temps pour qu'elle puisse pleinement se dissoudre et je ne veux pas salir le plancher. »**

**« - Cloud, peut-être devrais-tu juste attendre. »**

**« - Non. » **Le blond secoua la tête. **« - Je la veux hors de moi. »**

Zack hocha lentement la tête et réfléchit au dilemme. Il n'était pas censé sortir seul sans Cloud et Tifa et les enfants n'étaient pas encore revenus. Cloud ne pouvait pas aller chercher des sacs poubelles lui-même dans son état… sauf s'il essayait de faire passer l'aile comme un objet de déguisement. Il regarda tout autour de la pièce et ses yeux se posèrent sur la poubelle devant la porte. Il se concentra sur elle et hocha la tête.

**« - Je vais prendre le sac de cette poubelle. » **Dit Zack en la pointant du doigt.

**« - Bien. » **Approuva Cloud, soulagé.

Il se sentait faible. Il avait si sûr que la vue de son aile provoquerait une crise à Zack ou qu'il le repousserait définitivement. La pénible tâche de l'extraire lui semblait mineure maintenant qu'il savait sa relation avec son amant sauve. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et quand Zack attrapa le sac poubelle et commença à le suivre, il se tourna pour prendre lui prendre le sac.

Zack le leva hors de sa portée et secoua la tête. **« - Je viens avec toi, Chocobo. Je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça. »**

**« - Et je ne veux pas laisser vivre ça seul. » **Contra Zack avec un haussement d'épaule. **« - Tu sais comment je suis têtu. Tu ne gagneras pas un concours de volonté contre moi. »**

Cloud ouvrit et ferma la bouche.

**« - Tu ressembles à un poisson. » **Observa Zack avec un sourire taquin. Il s'approcha alors du blond et tendit la main pour caresser son visage. **« - Allons, Cloud. Je ne vais pas te laisser souffrir seul dans ton coin. »**

Cloud hocha la tête, et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle de bain. Avant même qu'il puisse commencer à se concentrer, il sentait les mains de Zack défaire son pantalon. **« - Que fais-tu ? » **Glapit Cloud, prit par surprise.

**« - Je nous déshabille. » **Répondit le brun sans s'arrêter. **« - Cela pourrait être gênant, non ? Nous allons entrer dans la baignoire et je vais ouvrir le robinet d'eau. L'eau chaude devrait aider un peu, tu ne penses pas ? »**

Cloud n'avait jamais envisagé cette idée avant. C'était une preuve supplémentaire que l'esprit de Zack était lentement mais surement en train de revenir. **« - Ok, essayons ton idée. »**

Il commença à se déshabiller pour aider Zack en retour et en quelques instants, les deux jeunes hommes étaient nus et entraient dans la baignoire. Zack tira le rideau de douche et commença à faire couler l'eau, gardant son main sous le jet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait de la température.

**« - Bien Cloud, nous allons en finir avec ça. » **Murmura Zack alors qu'il levait le jet jusqu'à faire couler l'eau sur le dos de Cloud, à la base de l'aile. Il passa un bras autour de lui et appuya le front de Cloud contre sa poitrine, le soutenant.

C'était la première fois que Cloud faisait cela devant quelqu'un, s'il ne comptait pas sa moto. Il était déraisonnablement nerveux et il se lécha les yeux et regarda dans les yeux de Zack alors qu'il se concentrait pour mettre le processus en branle. Au début, il y eut seulement une sensation de picotement, semblable à la sensation de picotements qu'on ressentait quand un membre était endormi. L'eau chaude coulait sur la peau de son aile et il se serra un peu contre Zack alors que la douleur arrivait. Le bras de Zack se referma sur lui et il déposa quelques baisers sur le visage de Cloud.

**« - Je te tiens, Sunshine. »**

Cloud hocha la tête et s'accrocha au brun alors qu'il approchait de la prochaine étape et que l'aile commençait à se ratatiner. Ses jambes menaçaient de flancher et il cria avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Les bras forts de Zack retinrent Cloud, le forçant à appuyer sa tête contre son épaule, haletant doucement alors que la douleur se faisait plus présente. Il respirait fortement par la bouche, essayant de rester calme, mais la douleur le rattrapait et il ne put retenir un gémissement de détresse.

Zack sentit l'aile à moitié décomposée se presser contre son avant-bras alors qu'il tenait son amant, mais il s'en ficha. Il continuait à parler à Cloud et l'embrasser tendrement, lui rappelant à chaque instant qu'il n'était pas seul.

_« Si cruel… Hojo a-t-il délibérément laissé ça comme ça où avait-il seulement à moitié fini avec Cloud avant que nous nous échappions ? Oh Cloud, je suis tellement désolé. Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait fait ça et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir sorti de là avant qu'il ne le fasse. »_

Zack commençait inconsciemment à bercer son amant alors qu'un autre gémissement s'échappait des lèvres de Cloud. Il entendit un craquement et grimaça alors que l'aile commencé à se détacher de l'os de l'omoplate.

**« - Tu as presque terminé, Cloud. » **Murmura Zack alors qu'il risquait un coup d'œil vers le bas et vit l'aile se détacher. Il était presque tenté de la saisir et de l'arracher juste pour en finir plus rapidement. Il avait peur que s'il faisait ça, il blesserait plus Cloud, donc il se contenta de serrer son corps tremblant et de lui parler.

L'appendice tomba finalement au fond de la baignoire avec un bruit humide et Cloud eut un dernier sursaut de douleur. La plaie ouverte saignée sous le jet d'eau tiède et Zack se demandait s'il devait aller chercher quelque chose pour endiguer le sang. Alors qu'il regardait, la plaie commença à se refermer. En quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus qu'une cicatrice rose à l'endroit où l'aile avait été arrachée du corps de Cloud. Cloud le laissa entièrement allé contre le brun maintenant, ses forces ayant été vidée par l'expérience.

**« - Allons nous coucher. » **Murmura Zack, passant le bras de Cloud autour de son cou et passa le sien sous les jambes du blond pour le soulever.

Le blond enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'accrocha à lui alors que Zack bougeait pour sortir de la baignoire avec lui. Il attrapa rapidement une serviette au passage et la drapa autour des épaules du blond avant de le transporter hors de la baignoire. Il traversa la pièce et déposa délicatement son amant sur le lit avant de sécher son corps avec soin. Quand il eut terminé, Zack poussa Cloud à s'allonger. Le blond le regardait avec des yeux tristes alors que Zack le bordait et il ne résister à l'embrasser.

**« - Je vais ranger toute cette pagaille, d'accord ? » **Murmura Zack contre ses lèvres.

**« - Tu n'as pas à le faire. » **Déclara doucement Cloud avec une grimace. Il essaya de se lever. **« - Je peux le faire. »**

Zack le poussa doucement mais fermement vers le bas et Cloud fut trop faible pour résister. **« - Tu reste là et tu te détends. » **Dit-il. **« - Ca va seulement me prendre une minute et je me suis occupé de bien pire dans ma vie de SOLDAT. »**

Cloud lui lança un regard penaud inhabituel et Zack eut un large sourire. Il ébouriffa les cheveux humides de son amant avant de se lever pour aller s'occuper de l'aile. Ce n'était pas un travail amusant. L'aile tombée était déjà en état avancée de décomposition et Zack grimaça quand il la ramassa pour la mettre dans le sac poubelle. Pas étonnant que Cloud ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse. Zack pensa objectivement. C'était un travail d'amour, et ce n'était pas pire que tenir les cheveux en arrière d'un être cher quand il était en train de vomir dans les toilettes ou changer la couche sale d'un bébé. Lorsqu'on aimait quelqu'un, les choses désagréables n'avaient pas tant d'importance que ça.

Zack revint dans la chambre après avoir mis le sac poubelle de côté et les jolis yeux de Cloud parcoururent son corps nu. Il sourit au blond et se coucha à ses côtés, tendant la main pour éteindre la lampe de chevet. Lorsque la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité du clair de lune, Zack se pencha sur son compagnon et commença à l'embrasser. D'abord, Cloud fut lent à réagir et Zack continua obstinément. Il comprenait que Cloud n'avait pas la tête à ça, mais il était déterminé à lui montrer que la question de l'aile ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

**« - Je t'aime, Sunshine. » **Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il obtint finalement une réponse. Cloud passa ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de Zack, lui rendant son baiser avec une ferveur douloureuse. Sa bouche était chaude et humide quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Zack exhorta le blond à se mettre sur le côté et il se serra contre son dos, en cuillère, alors qu'il commençait à explorer son corps nu. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et Cloud essaya brièvement de chercher Zack des mains, son incertitude étant de retour pour un moment. Zack résista à sa faible tentative et caressa un de ses mamelons avant que sa main ne glisse le long de sa poitrine et de son estomac.

**« - Relax, Chocobo. » **Ordonna doucement le brun.

Il captura sa bouche et caressa avec lenteur le corps du blond. La tension de Cloud s'atténua peu à peu et bientôt, il se mit à se frotter contre le sexe de Zack qui commençait à durcir. Encouragé par l'invitation silencieuse, Zack plongea sa main vers le membre de Cloud. Il fit quelques lents et doux mouvements de main, appréciant les petits gémissements qu'il en tirait en réponse. Le membre du blond durcit complètement dans sa main et il se mit à le caresser plus fermement.

Cloud se frottait sans répit contre le sexe de Zack tandis que ce dernier le caresser. **« - Le lubrifiant est dans la poche zippée de notre sac. » **Dit-il, le souffle court.

**« - Je vais le chercher dans une minute, impatient. » **Déclara Zack contre son oreille. Cloud pouvait sentir ses lèvres sourire contre sa peau.

**« - Ta faute. » **Accusa Cloud.

Il roula sur le dos et chercha avec sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'érection impressionnante de Zack. Il lui retourna la faveur en le caressant sensuellement, tirant un gémissement de plaisir au brun. C'était revenu à ce que c'était en temps normal. C'était ce qu'il fallait. Les lèvres de Zack lui donnaient le vertige alors qu'elles se posaient sur son cou, sa bouche, son épaule, son oreille… les mots tendres qu'il lui murmurait étaient bouleversants et son toucher… Par Shiva, son toucher allumait des feux dans le ventre de Cloud.

**« - Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais ça. » **Pleurnicha Cloud alors que Zack faisait un autre commentaire romantique qui stimula encore plus sa libido.

**« - Faire quoi ? » **Demanda Zack avant de grignoter son lobe et tirant sur sa boucle d'oreille.

**« - Les… les confidences sur l'oreiller. » **Répondit Cloud d'une voix rêveuse. Il poussa un halètement alors que le pouce de Zack se posait à l'extrémité sensible de son sexe.

Zack rigola à en perdre haleine. **« - Tu me fais honte quand tu rentres là-dedans. Tu ne le fais pas souvent mais mec, quand tu le fais… » **Il frissonna de façon spectaculaire, faisant rire Cloud. **« - Je suis sérieux ! »**

**« - Si tu le dis. » **Murmura Cloud. Il tourna la tête pour un autre baiser alors qu'il accélérait les mouvements sur le membre de Zack. **« - Zack, je te veux. » **Gémit-il.

**« - J'arrive. » **Promit le brun d'une voix rauque. Il s'arrêta de caresser le membre de Cloud et se dégagea des bras du blond. Après un baiser, il quitta le lit et alla vers leur sac dans un coin de la chambre pour prendre le lubrifiant.

**« - Prend des préservatifs aussi. » **Conseilla Cloud. **« - Je n'ai pas envie de salir les draps de l'auberge. »**

Personnellement, Zack détestait l'utilisation du préservatif, mais il ne pouvait pas réfuter la logique du blond. Il prit deux préservatifs dans le paquet avant de localiser le lubrifiant. Il revint vers le lit et commença à préparer Cloud avec empressement. Quand le blond fut assez détendu pour l'accueillir, Zack enfila un préservatif sur le sexe de son amant et utilisa le second pour lui-même. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Cloud et lui demanda s'il était prêt. Au clin d'œil du blond, il se positionna entre ses cuisses et le pénétra lentement en lui saisissant les hanches.

**« - Parfait. » **Cloud haleta de plaisir alors que le sexe de son amant s'enfonçait entièrement en lui. Zack n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se mettre à bouger et Cloud gémit à chaque poussée. **« - Zack… oh, Zack ! »**

Zack passa un bras autour de la taille du blond et grogna doucement contre son oreille alors qu'il roulait des hanches. Il se sentait comme dans un petit coin de paradis chaque fois qu'il le prenait. Il prit conscience du fait que leur chambre était voisine à celle de Tifa et des enfants quand il entendit la porte d'à côté s'ouvrir et se fermer, suivit par de légers bruits de voix.

**« - Nous devons être silencieux, Chocobo. » **Avertit Zack à bout de souffle. Il contredit son propre avertissement en le pénétrant dans un angle qu'il savait que ça rendrait Cloud fou du plaisir. Le blond lâcha effectivement un long gémissement et Zack sourit de satisfaction avant de poser sa main contre sa bouche. **« - N'as-tu pas prêté attention ? »**

**« - Tu as fait ça… exprès. » **Haleta Cloud quand Zack retira sa main. Il se mordit les lèvres alors que le brun donna un autre coup de hanche dans le même angle, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de plaisir. **« - Unhh… ahhh… Zack… si bon. » **Souffla-t-il, essayant désespérément de garder le volume de ses gémissements au plus bas.

**« - Tu ne me facilite pas les choses pour que je reste tranquille. » **Gémit Zack, ses coups de hanches s'accélérant.

Les gémissements étouffés de Cloud augmentèrent en fréquence, mais réussit à rester aussi silencieux que possible malgré le plaisir immense qu'il ressentait. Il bougea ses hanches en rythme avec les coups de butoir de Zack, venant à sa rencontre à chaque pénétration.

Zack se saisit du sexe habillé du préservatif de Cloud et grignota son oreille. Les sensations n'étaient pas aussi fortes à cause de la barrière du préservatif, mais il lui permettait de durer plus longtemps que d'habitude. Même après que Cloud ait atteint son paroxysme et se resserre incroyablement autour de son sexe, Zack dura une demi-heure de plus avant qu'il ne jouisse finalement. Avec un dernier gémissement, il donna un violent et profond coup de hanche dans le corps de son amant et se libéra dans le préservatif.

Cloud soupira de contentement et caressa les bras de Zack du bout des doigts alors que le brun se détendait contre lui pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne voulait pas se déplacer, mais ils avaient besoin de retirer les préservatifs. Il sursauta un peu de surprise quand Zack se retira et lui enleva soigneusement son préservatif.

**« - Je m'en occupe. » **Murmura Zack en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de Cloud. Il quitta le lit et alla dans la salle de bain sans attendre de réponse.

Cloud resta là dans l'obscurité et écouta les bruits que faisait son amant alors qu'il jetait leurs préservatifs dans les toilettes. C'était étrange et un peu merveilleux d'être pris en charge par Zack comme ça, encore une fois. Il n'avait jamais était réellement dépendant de lui aussi loin qu'il était concerné, mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre que cette confiance en soi et les tendres soins lui avaient manqués.

Lorsque Zack revint dans le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures avec lui, Cloud vint se coller contre lui et posa sa joue contre sa poitrine. **« - Je t'aime, Zack. » **Dit-il en s'endormant.

_**A suivre…**_


	17. Chapitre 17

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre**** 17**

**By**** Xenobia**

Le lendemain matin, Zack et Cloud rejoignirent Tifa et les enfants en bas pour le petit-déjeuner. Tifa étudiait pensivement le menu, trouvant intéressant que l'auberge fournisse également le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner.

**« - Peut-être que je devrais commencer à servir des plats au Septième Ciel. » **Réfléchit-elle à voix haute. **« - Cela pourrait relancer un peu les affaires. »**

**« - Tu devras probablement engager un cuisinier. » **Lui dit Cloud. **« - Ou du moins, un serveur. Tu ne pourras pas t'en charger autrement. »**

Elle grimaça, se forçant à suivre sa logique. **« - Et je vais avoir besoin de construire une cuisine, à moins que je fasse tout à celle du premier étage. »**

**« - Pas si tu vends des aliments froids. » **Fit Zack avec un haussement d'épaule. **« - Tu pourrais acheter un réfrigérateur pour y stocker des sandwichs et des salades pour commencer. »**

**« - C'est une bonne idée. » **Déclara Tifa en souriant. **« - Je vais examiner cette option. »**

Ils commandèrent leurs plats quand la serveuse arriva et ils planifièrent leur journée tandis qu'ils attendaient que ça arrive. Consciente du manque d'activité pour enfant dans cette ville, Tifa suggéra d'aller voir un film au cinéma après le déjeuner. Il n'y eut aucune objection à cette idée mais choisir un film qui attirerait l'intérêt de l'adolescent tout en le gardant approprié pour Marlene et Zack était un peu ennuyeux. Ils convinrent finalement pour une comédie. Et après le film, ils iraient faire quelques achats, visiter plusieurs endroits et faire plus d'activité locale.

Après avoir fini le petit-déjeuner, la première chose qu'ils firent fut de visiter les fermes. Ça ressemblait un peu à un zoo et Marlene aurait probablement passé la journée à regarder des bébés animaux si elle avait pu. Tifa grimaça en voyant le nombre de crottin qui appartenait à elle ne savait quelle sorte d'animal et dut redoubler d'effort pour ne pas salir ses chaussures. Zack fit ami-ami avec un Chochobo vert, ce qui amusa beaucoup Cloud considérant la façon dont son amant le comparé toujours à ces animaux.

**« - Hé Cloud… il a tes yeux. » **Taquina Zack alors qu'il grattait la tête de l'animal qui roucoulait.

**« - Très drôle. » **Murmura le blond, mais il souriait alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de sa boisson.

Il avait l'impression qu'un poids lui avait été enlevé hier soir et il était de trop bonne humeur pour être irrité. Le Chocobo tira fortement sur la chemise de Zack, manquant de faire trébucher le brun alors qu'il commençait à se retourner. Cloud manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson alors qu'il ricanait. **« - On dirait que tu as un ami. »**

Zack se retourna et donna une autre caressa à l'animal. **« - Qu'y puis-je ? J'ai un feeling avec les Chocobos. » **Déclara-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil au blond, le faisant un peu rougir.

**« - Ooooh, regardez les bébés lapins ! » **S'écria alors Marlène de l'autre côté de l'enclos.

Denzel lança un coup d'œil aux lapins et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressé, mais ses yeux revenaient toujours sur eux et il commença à sourire. **« - Ouais, ils sont mignons. »**

Tifa se contenta de les regarder de loin, restant là où elle pouvait marcher facilement. **« - Eh bien, c'était une expérience amusante. » **Dit-elle sèchement. Elle secoua ses chaussures humides avant de regarder le spectacle qu'offrait Zack en tentant de repousser le Chocobo trop amical qui semblait vouloir se frotter contre lui. Elle gloussa alors que Zack glapit et châtia l'oiseau. **« - Wow, il t'aime vraiment, Zack. »**

**« - J'ai remarqué. » **Grogna-t-il alors qu'il essayait de repousser la tête de l'animal sans être grossier.

Cloud se pencha et regarda sous l'oiseau. **« - Euh, c'est un 'elle' en fait. Je pense qu'elle veut avoir des poussins avec toi, Zack. »**

L'ancien SOLDAT eut l'air si horrifié que Cloud dut détourner le regard en tentant d'étouffer un ricanement. Le blond tourna rapidement le dos alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas rire. Il avait seulement blagué en disant que l'animal voulait s'accoupler avec lui, mais l'expression sur le visage de Zack disait qu'il l'avait pris au sérieux.

**« - Euh… gentille fille. » **Dit Zack en reculant précautionneusement.

**« - KWEH ! » **Elle battit des ailes et gonfla ses plumes, essayant de trouver un moyen de réduire à nouveau la distance malgré la barrière.

**« - Tifa. » **Fit Zack alors qu'il arrivait à ses côtés et ne quittait pas le chocobo des yeux. **« - Aide-moi. »**

**« - Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » **Demanda-t-elle sur un ton amusé. **« - Dis-lui que tu veux juste être ami ? Regarde où ton flirt t'a mené. »**

**« - Je l'ai juste caressé ! » **Protesta Zack. **« - Ce n'est pas si j'avais soufflé dans un appeau ou m'étais pavané comme un coq ! »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Demanda Denzel aux adultes, curieusement, ayant laissé Marlène seule avec les bébés lapins. Il haussa les sourcils quand il vit le Chocobo tentait par tous les moyens d'atteindre Zack en fonçant contre la barrière.

**« - Zack a une nouvelle copine. » **Répondit Tifa avec amusement.

**« - Non, ce n'est pas vrai. » **Fit valoir Zack.

Le loquet de l'enclos finit par céder sous le poids du chocobo qui ne cessait de buter dedans et la porte s'ouvrit. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux durant un moment avant que l'oiseau ne se précipite dehors, tout droit vers Zack.

**« - Euh… cours ? » **Suggéra Cloud avec incertitude.

Zack ne contesta pas la proposition. Il sprinta en arrière, essayant de se trouver un abri parmi l'endroit en plein air clôturé. Le Chocobo se lança à sa poursuite en poussant des petits cris plaintifs. Cloud, Tifa et Denzel les suivaient avec inquiétude et Marlene se joignirent à eux alors qu'ils couraient. Zack regarda par-dessus son épaule et redoubla d'effort pour ne pas être rattrapé. Il trébucha contre une racine et tomba au sol à plat ventre. Il essaya de se relever, mais l'oiseau le rattrapa et la prochaine chose dont il eut conscience, c'est qu'elle était assisse sur lui.

**« - Je me fais violer par un poulet géant ! » **Cria Zack avec peur. Il grimaça alors que l'oiseau commencer à picorer ses cheveux noirs. **« - Non… méchant oiseau ! »**

Cloud s'arrêta dans son élan, son inquiétude se dissipant quand il réalisa ce qui se passait. **« - Je ne pense pas qu'elle essaye de te blesser ou s'accoupler avec toi. » **Déclara-t-il à son amant alors qu'il se souvenait avoir vu ce genre de comportement avant. Il observa alors que l'oiseau s'installait de manière à garder le brun au chaud et lissait ses 'plumes'.

Un des gérants de la ferme sortit en courant et quand il vit l'infortuné brun se faire soigneusement toiletter par le chocobo, il fit un bruit sec de langue. **« - Attendez, Monsieur… je vais la faire partir de sur vous. » **Il alla chercher un licol accroché sur le mur de la grange et s'approcha de l'animal.

Zack grimaça quand le bec du chocobo tira sur quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux. **« - Que diable fait-elle ? » **Grogna-t-il, essayant de retrouver son souffle sous le poids duveteux de l'animal.

**« - C'est Bella. » **Expliqua le gérant alors qu'il glissait le licol autour du cou de l'oiseau. **« - Elle a perdu son poussin la semaine dernière. » **Il regarda Zack avec un sourire d'excuse. **« - C'était un chocobo noir. Elle a fait la conjecture avec votre couleur de cheveux et le fait que vous étiez amicale, et elle a essayé de le remplacer, la pauvre. »**

Zack grommela et essaya de rester immobile tandis que le gérant commencé à faire déplacer le chocono. **« - Je suppose que c'est un peu mieux que ce que je pensais qu'elle essayait de faire. » **Il regarda son amant qui se cachait la bouche derrière une main. **« - Ris autant que tu veux, Cloud. »**

Le gérant serra les lèvres dans un effort contrôle pour ne pas sourire. **« - Allons, ma fille. Laisse ce gentil homme tranquille. Ce n'est pas ton bébé. »**

**« - Wark ? Kweh ! » **L'animal était réticent, mais elle se leva finalement et se laissa emmener.

**« - Vous n'êtes pas blessé, monsieur ? » **Demanda le gérant par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il conduisait le chocobo vers les écuries.

**« - Juste ma fierté. » **Répondit Zack dans un grognement alors que Cloud l'aidait à se relever. Il s'épousseta les vêtements et grimaça avec embarras alors que Tifa et les enfants essayaient de contenir leur amusement. Il regarda Cloud et vit une étincelle dans ses yeux bleus.

_« Eh bien, au moins quelque chose de bon est ressorti de tout ça. Sunshine sourit vraiment et il ne le fait pas assez. Dommage qu'il faut que je plonge au sol et me faire materner par un chocobo pour qu'il le fasse, mais je prends ce que je peux obtenir. »_

Quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'ils quittaient la ferme. Il venait de vivre un évènement un peu effrayant et il n'avait pas ressenti le moindre frémissement d'une crise de panique. Zack ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de mauvaises expériences passées avec des chocobos ou si c'était un signe que les déclencheurs de ses crises diminuaient.

**« - Cloud ? »**

Le blond s'arrêta et le regarda. **« - Ouais ? »**

**« - Peux-tu me rappeler de demander au Doc à ce sujet ? » **Demanda doucement Zack avec une expression réfléchie.

Cloud haussa les sourcils. **« - A propos de quoi ? Etre pris pour un poussin par un chocobo en deuil ? Je ne pense pas que cela a à voir avec ton état, Zack. »**

Le brun eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. **« - Non, pas ça. Je veux dire sur la façon dont j'ai réagis face à ça sans avoir une crise ou quoi que ce soit. »**

Cloud ouvrit la bouche et cligna des yeux. **« - Tu… Tu as raison ! Cela pourrait signifier… eh bien, je ne suis pas médecin, mais peut-être… »**

**« - Peut-être que je m'améliore depuis les flashbacks. » **Termina Zack avec un hochement de tête. **« - Ou du moins, je réagis un peu mieux. »**

Cloud hocha la tête et ses yeux brillèrent d'espoir. **« - Nous lui poserons la question sur ça dès que nous rentrerons. »**

* * *

Zack eut besoin de se doucher et se changer après l'épisode du chocobo, alors il retourna à l'auberge avec Cloud tandis que Tifa et les enfants allaient manger dans la salle prévue pour ça.

**« - Je vais être à court de vêtements propres. » **Déclara Zack alors qu'il se douchait.

Cloud était en train de lui chercher une tenue et il hocha la tête avec accord quand il termina et il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons encore des courses à faire aujourd'hui et je peux t'acheter d'autres vêtements. » **Il regarda le sac poubelle de la nuit dernière, qui était fourré dans la corbeille à papier. Il grimaça à l'idée de ce qu'il y avait dedans alors qu'il savait que c'était entièrement désintégré maintenant et n'était rien de plus qu'un tas de poussière.

Zack sortit la tête du rideau de douche et lança un regard coupable au blond. **« - Combien as-tu dépensé pour moi jusqu'ici, Cloud ? »**

Le blond haussa les épaules, ses yeux s'égarant sur le rideau transparent et la silhouette floue et nue de Zack. **« - Ce n'est rien. »**

Zack soupira et rentra sa tête dans la cabine. Il pencha sa tête en arrière pour mouiller ses cheveux alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il ferait quand il sortirait enfin de l'hôpital. **« - Je me demande quel genre de travail un homme avec un dossier médical comme le mien peut trouver ? »**

Cloud ferma le siège des toilettes et s'assit dessus, essayant de ne pas penser au corps nu et humide de Zack. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maintenant. Concentre-toi juste sur ta convalescence. »**

**« - Je suppose que tu as raison. » **Soupira Zack. Il prit le shampoing dans une main et commença à faire mousser ses cheveux. **« - C'est juste que… je veux payer ma part, tu sais ? Je ne veux pas juste me reposer sur tes finances quand je sortirais. »**

Cloud regarda sa silhouette partiellement cachée et il rougit alors qu'il s'imaginait dire que le sexe était plus qu'une compensation suffisante. Il secoua la tête, se demandant si les moments passés avec Reno ne l'avait pas perverti.

**« - Ca ne sera pas un problème. » **Dit Cloud à voix haute. Il déglutit alors qu'il commençait à durcir dans son pantalon. **« - Si les rôles étaient inversés, ça te dérangerait ? »**

**« - Bien sûr que non. » **Répondit Zack. Il resta un moment silencieux et leva à nouveau à la tête. **« - Hum… fichu chocobo. » **Murmura-t-il avec un sourire. Il mit la tête en arrière et se rinça les cheveux.

Cloud se mordit les lèvres et se maudit lui-même alors qu'il se levait et commençait à se déshabiller. Il arracha rapidement ses vêtements tandis que Zack était occupé avec le rinçage de ses cheveux. Avant qu'il ne puisse perdre son sang-froid, il tira le rideau de douche et entra dans la baignoire avec son amant. Zack cligna des yeux sous l'eau et le regarda avec étonnement jusqu'à ce que Cloud écrase sa bouche contre la sienne. La stupéfaction du brun ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lui retourne le baiser avec la même passion.

**« - Wow. » **Fit Zack contre ses lèvres alors que Cloud s'écartait pour le laisser respirer. **« - Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu n'hésites pas. » **Il sentait l'excitation du blond se presser contre sa cuisse et il durcit immédiatement en réponse. La bouche avide de Cloud suçait la peau de son coup et une couleur rouge colorée ses pommettes. Zack supposait que cela devait être un de ses moments spontanée d'envie de sexe, mais le reste le prit par surprise.

**« - Désolé. » **Murmura Cloud d'une voix rauque contre la peau humide et lisse qu'il venait d'embrasser. **« - C'est juste que… tu es nu et humide et je devais le faire. »**

Zack essaya de garder son sérieux, mais les excuses maladroite de Cloud et son explication était vraiment drôle et attachant. Il rigola avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher et il serra le blond dans ses bras quand ce dernier tenta de s'éloigner avec indignation. **« - Hé, ne pars pas. » **Déclara Zack entre deux rires.

**« - Ce n'est pas drôle. » **Marmonna Cloud, embarrassé.

**« - Si tu le pense. » **Ricana Zack. **« - Ça doit être vrai. » **Il réfréna son amusement et sourit amoureusement à son compagnon. **« - Mais c'est une attitude très mignonne et très excitante. » **Il s'abaissa vers la bouche de Cloud et l'embrassa profondément, coupant ses protestations et sauvant sa fierté.

* * *

Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner une heure plus tard. Ce qui avait commencé par un léger jeu dans la douche s'était transformé en quelque chose qui avait duré un peu plus longtemps. Tifa leur lança à tous les deux un regard qui disait qu'elle n'était pas dupe quand Cloud essaya d'utiliser comme excuse qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Parce qu'il y avait des enfants présents, elle ne les taquina pas. Elle les enviait un peu, elle avait pensé à essayer de convaincre Rude de venir, mais cela aurait signifié la réservation d'une troisième chambre et laisser les enfants seuls ensemble.

Ils déjeunèrent et se rendirent au théâtre après, et firent un peu de shopping. Comme promis, Cloud acheta de nouvelles tenues à Zack et sur une impulsion, Zack attrapa un chapeau de cow-girl et demanda à Cloud s'ils pouvaient l'acheter pour Tifa. Amusé par l'idée, il accepta et ils le cachèrent dans un des sacs jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un endroit pour le dîner. Tifa était sur le point de prendre une bouchée de sa tarte aux légumes quand Zack se faufila derrière elle et laissa tomber le chapeau sur sa tête. Les enfants rigolèrent et elle l'enleva pour le regarder curieusement. Quand elle vit ce que c'était, elle sentit une chaleur sentimentale l'envahir.

**« - Tu ne penses pas que je suis un peu vieille maintenant pour des chapeaux comme ça, Zack ? »**

Zack prit place aux côtés de Cloud et secoua la tête. **« - Pas du tout. Certains propriétaires de bétail sont plus âgés que toi et ils en portent. En outre… ça ramène des souvenirs. »**

Tifa sourit et mit le chapeau sur sa tête. **« - Pas tous bons. » **Soupira-t-elle. **« - Mais tu as raison, il en ramène aussi des beaux. »**

Zack hocha la tête en baissant les yeux vers son assiette. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé. Il avait essayé de racheter le nom du SOLDAT à ses yeux, pour lui montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme Sephiroth ou les gens de la Shinra ou les Turcs qui effaçaient tout ce qui se passait. Il avait échoué et une partie de lui désirer toujours honorer ses racines de SOLDAT, ses souvenirs retrouvés ramenant le fardeau et la culpabilité d'avoir été impliqué avec les personnes qui avaient causés la destruction de sa ville natale et celle de Cloud.

Pendant quelques instants, les trois adultes restèrent silencieux et mélancolique. Denzel et Marlene échangèrent un regard et restèrent sagement silencieux. Ils ne connaissaient pas tous les détails mais ils étaient tous les deux conscients que Tifa, Cloud et Zack partagés une sorte de connexion dans leur passé respectif. Ils mangèrent en silence et observèrent les adultes qui avaient recours à une drôle de communication sans parole.

Tifa brisa finalement le silence. **« - Ce qui est fait, est fait. » **Décida-t-elle. **« - Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé mais nous pouvons être heureux de ce que nous avons maintenant. »**

Cloud hocha la tête en silence et Zack lui fit un petit sourire.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Zack refusa de retourner à l'auberge quand le feu d'artifice commença. Il accepta de porter les boules quiès, mais il dit à Cloud qu'il voulait se tester.

**« - Je jure que si je sens que ça devient trop mauvais, je te laisserais me frapper ou me ramener à l'auberge. Tu as les trucs d'urgence avec toi, non ? »**

Cloud acquiesça à contrecœur. Le médecin lui avait donné quelques doses pour faire une injection de sédatif en cas d'urgence. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en utiliser une seule mais Zack semblait déterminé à repousser ses limites.

Tifa emmena les enfants en haut d'un monticule herbeux pour donner un peu d'intimité aux deux hommes. Quand ils furent hors de portée de voix, Zack prit les mains de Cloud et le regarda dans les yeux. **« - Allons, Sunshine. Laisse-moi essayer de traverser ça. je sais que nous avions dit que nous demanderions au Doc à propos de l'histoire du chocobo, mais je veux voir si je peux gérer cela sans avoir de crise. Juste, fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? »**

Cloud soupira et baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard mi-suppliant, mi-déterminé de Zack. Son amant lui avait dit un jour qu'Angeal le comparait souvent à un chiot et quand Zack faisait cet air-là, Cloud pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, mais il voulait l'encourager et soutenir les efforts de Zack également.

**« - Tu jures que si tu sens une crise arriver, tu n'essayeras pas de la minimiser ? » **Demanda Cloud, levant des yeux inquisiteurs vers Zack. **« - Tu me le diras immédiatement et tu ne discuteras pas avec moi ? »**

**« - J'ai déjà juré tout cela. » **Rappela Zack avec un léger sourire.

**« - Juste pour être certain. » **Grogna Cloud. Avec un autre soupir, il plongea une main dans sa poche et sortit la petite boite qui contenait les boules-quiès qu'il avait achetés la nuit dernière pour Zack. Il les remit au brun et l'aida à les ajuster correctement, laissant Zack faire le gros du travail.

**« - Ok, tu es prêts. » **Déclara malheureusement Cloud une fois qu'il fut satisfait du positionnement des boules-quiès. Il savait que Zack ne pouvait pas correctement l'entendre alors il parlait lentement et distinctement, afin qu'il puisse lire sur ses lèvres. Il prit la main du brun et ensemble, ils rejoignirent Tifa et les enfants sur le monticule herbeux à quelques mètres d'eux.

Tifa lança à Cloud un regard interrogateur quand Zack et lui s'installèrent à côté d'elle sur le gazon et il secoua juste la tête vers elle et elle soupira. Elle pouvait sentir sa frustration et sa préoccupation et elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Après la façon dont Zack avait réagi au premier feu d'artifice, elle n'était pas si sûre que ça vaille le risque qu'il était prêt à prendre apparemment. Le pauvre Cloud n'approuvait pas cela, mais il n'était pas en mesure de lui refuser. Tifa ne dit rien mais elle tendit la main et serra silencieusement l'épaule du blond pour lui montrer son soutien.

Denzel se coucha sur le dos et croisa les bras sous sa tête, alors que le feu d'artifice commençait. Marlène se pencha en arrière sur ses mains et sourit joyeusement alors que les gerbes de lumières illuminaient le ciel. Tifa regarda tranquillement, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. A ses côtés, Cloud tentait de profiter du spectacle, mais il gardait un œil sur son petit-ami, prêt à intervenir si Zack exprimait une peur trop grande.

Tout comme avant, Zack ne fut pas dérangé par le bruit des plus petits feux d'artifices. Avec les boules-quiès, il les entendait à peine. Les plus gros, cependant, lui fit grincer des dents malgré tous ses efforts pour rester calme. Il résista à l'envie de prendre la main de Cloud et prit quelques lentes et profondes inspirations. Il se rappela de quelques-uns des exercices de méditation qu'il avait l'habitude de faire chaque jour pour se préparer à l'entrainement au combat. En dehors de son activité favorite qu'était les flexions, la méditation l'aidait à se concentrer et être en parfaite harmonie avec son corps. Il se concentra sur les étincelles, se rappelant que les booms et les crépitements n'étaient que des bruits… sans importance.

Zack sentit la main de Cloud se poser sur la sienne alors qu'il continuait de contrôler sa respiration et de se concentrer intérieurement. Il jeta un regard oblique vers son compagnon et le vit bouger les lèvres. Il pouvait dire que Cloud lui demandait s'il allait bien et il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire légèrement tordu. Décidant que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de tirer un peu de soutien au blond, il lui pressa la main en retour et reprit sa concentration intérieure.

C'était difficile. Son attention était divisée et plusieurs fois, ses muscles se raidissaient involontairement à cause des fortes détonations. Quand il sentit sa concentration sur le point de faiblir, il se pencha vers Cloud et posa sa tête sur son épaule, prenant de profondes inspirations alors que des images désagréables de combats de son passé lui revenait à l'esprit. Il sentit la main du blond se poser dans ses cheveux, suivit par la sensation de lèvres remuant contre son front, formulant une requête. Zack secoua la tête avec détermination, refusant d'abandonner. Il continua à regarder les gerbes d'étincelles et les admira alors qu'il luttait intérieurement contre la manière dont les sons le troublaient.

Cloud ignora les regards qu'ils recevaient des autres spectateurs alors qu'il passait un bras autour de Zack et l'embrassait à moitié. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité de la transpiration sur le visage du brun, mais il attendit. Il avait promis à Zack de le laisser faire face et en vérité, il réagissait mieux que la veille. Il regarda le feu d'artifice du coin de l'œil alors que Zack redressait la tête de son épaule pour regarder vers le ciel. Il vit les lèvres de Zack bouger, comme s'il récitait quelque chose et il y prêta une plus grande attention. Il se retrouva à le regarder ouvertement quand il réalisa ce que son amant disait.

**« - Quoi qu'il arrive, protège ton honneur de SOLDAT. »**

Le feu d'artifice toucha à sa fin et plusieurs détonations furent lancées en même temps. Zack se mordit les lèvres avec acharnement et il se blottit contre Cloud, recherchant du soutien et serrant la mâchoire. Il grinça des dents à plusieurs reprises mais il ne perdit pas le contrôle de lui-même. Il continua à se répéter son mantra dans son esprit alors qu'il prenait conscience que son angoisse diminuait, en imaginant de détendre son corps plutôt que d'essayer de le retenir. Il frissonna alors qu'il forçait son esprit à chasser les images évoquées par les explosions, les forçant à sortir de son esprit de la même façon que son angoisse.

Le feu d'artifice prit fin avec un dernier lancé. Les habitants et les touristes applaudirent joyeusement et Zack poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait toujours pas été en mesure d'en profiter autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais il avait réussi à traverser ça sans crise et c'était la chose la plus importante. Quand il baissa les yeux du ciel, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que tous ses compagnons le regardaient avec un espoir concerné. Zack déglutit et tenta d'essuyer la sueur de son front et leur fit un sourire tremblant.

**« - Je vais bien. » **Dit-il… ou pour être plus précis, cria-t-il.

Cloud sursauta sous le cri avant de pointer ses propres oreilles significativement.

Zack retira les boules-quiès et lança un regard désolé au blond. **« - Oups… je suppose que j'ai crié, hein ? » **Il se saisit du boitier en plastique et plaça les boules-quiés dedans.

**« - Juste un peu. » **Dit Cloud avec un sourire narquois.

Quelque chose était bizarre dans la façon dont Cloud le regardait, et il fallut un moment à Zack pour reconnaitre l'expression de la peur. **« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Tu étais en train de répéter ta devise du SOLDAT. » **Murmura Cloud, assez bas pour que sa voix ne porte pas jusqu'aux autres.

Zack se rappela l'avoir fait et haussa les épaules, se sentant un peu timide. **« - Que puis-je dire ? Ça m'aidait. » **Il se sentait très conscient que tout le monde le regardait avec une vrai préoccupation. Il se pencha pour regarder vers Tifa et les enfants et leur fit un sourire confiant. **« - C'était cool, les gars. »**

**« - Bon travail, Zack. » **Murmura Cloud à son oreille.

Zack avala l'humidité dans sa bouche. Il se sentait sacrément bon pour avoir traversé ça, mais il n'était pas hors de danger. **« - Je pense que je suis prêt pour rentrer à l'auberge, Sunshine. » **L'effort lui avait couté et il y avait des troubles résiduels en lui qui risquaient le faire plonger si un autre bruit fort retentait.

Cloud sembla se rendre compte à quel point son contrôle était assez faible et il hocha la tête. Ensemble, ils se levèrent et ils dirent bonne nuit à leurs compagnons. Tifa les remercia pour le chapeau avant de les étreindre tour à tour et ils partirent en direction de l'auberge.

* * *

Le dernier jour du week-end, ils visitèrent les ateliers des arts et métiers, jouèrent à des jeux d'habileté et écoutèrent les musiciens des rues jouer. Marlene montra finalement son côté "enfant" quand elle fit un abus de bonbons et fini par avoir besoin de se précipiter aux toilettes. Tifa alla avec elle et prit soin d'elle tandis que les garçons attendaient. La fille était gênée quand elle sortit avec Tifa mais il n'y avait aucun dommage réel.

Le reste de la journée se déroula bien. Encouragé par son succès de la veille, Zack décida de pousser plus loin et de regarder le feu d'artifice final du week-end sans utiliser de boule-quiès. Cloud était vraiment réticent mais Zack le convainquit de le laisser essayer. Personnellement, Cloud pensait qu'il se poussait trop mais il lui laissa le bénéfice du doute parce qu'il avait réussi à la nuit dernière.

Les deux jeunes hommes apprirent une leçon précieuse sur des attentes trop élevées, trop rapide. Zack tint durant la moitié du feu d'artifice avant de perdre le contrôle et il se prit la tête entre les mains en serrant les dents. Cloud et Tifa réagirent d'un même mouvement et Denzel dut retenir Marlene de se précipiter vers le brun.

**« - Laisse-les s'occuper de ça. » **Avertit Denzel, ses instincts se réveillant quand il entendit Zack pousser un grognement qui pouvait être entendu malgré le feu d'artifice.

Marlene arrêta de lutter à contrecœur et ils regardèrent avec des yeux inquiets Cloud et Tifa s'accroupirent aux côtés de Zack et lui parler. Ils regardèrent Cloud plonger la main à l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir et en sortir une petite boite de premier secours. Tifa tenait Zack dans ses bras et lui parlait alors qu'il gémissait en se tenant la tête. Cloud ouvrit la petite boite qui était remplie de petites seringues et il en saisit une. Marlene aperçut le reflet d'une aiguille et elle cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Denzel alors que Cloud piquait sans ménagement dans la cuisse de Zack.

**« - C'est bon, Marlene. » **Murmura Denzel, regardant Cloud refermait la petite boite et la ranger avant de caresser les cheveux de Zack et parler à son oreille. Tifa tenait toujours le brun et essayait de le calmer.

**« - Va-t-il bien ? » **Demanda Marlene d'une voix tremblante en redressant sa tête de l'épaule de Denzel.

**« - Je ne sais pas. » **Répondit honnêtement Denzel, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude. Il ne connaissait pas encore très bien Zack mais il l'aimait déjà. Il espérait que ce que lui avait injecté Cloud le calmerait bientôt.

**« - Zack ? » **Appela Cloud, alors qu'il approchait son visage du brun et essayait d'attraper son regard. **« - Calme-toi, d'accord ? Laisse les médicaments faire leur travail. » **Sa voix tremblait un peu et il déglutit. Il remarqua que Tifa regardait par-dessus son épaule en direction des enfants derrière lui et il lui fit savoir qu'il pouvait gérer tout seul. Elle fit une dernière accolade à Zack et alla rejoindre Denzel et Marlene.

**« - Cloud. » **Gémit Zack. **« - Je suis… désolé… merde… je ne peux pas… »**

**« - Viens. » **Persista Cloud, passant un bras autour de la taille de Zack. **« - Laisse-moi te ramener à l'auberge tant que tu peux encore marcher. »**

Zack lu permit de l'aider et les jambes du brun manquèrent de le lâcher alors que l'injection commençait à faire effet, Cloud le pressa de mettre un bras autour de ses épaules et il obéit. Tifa et les enfants les suivirent mais quand Cloud manqua de trébucher à cause du poids de Zack, Tifa se hâta de l'autre côté pour l'aider. Pour ceux qui ne savaient pas mieux, ils ressemblaient à deux jeunes gens soutenant simplement un ami ivre.

Quand ils atteignirent l'auberge, l'aubergiste leur demanda s'ils voulaient un peu de café pour aider à dégriser Zack et Cloud refusa en disant qu'il avait juste besoin de dormir. Avec les enfants suivant de près, Cloud et Tifa aidèrent Zack à monter les escaliers et traversait le couloir jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec le blond. Zack marmonna des excuses alors que Cloud déverrouillait la porte, cette fois adressées à chacun d'eux.

**« - J'aurais pas dû essayer. » **Marmonna lentement Zack. **« - Stupide de ma part. Désolé, les gars. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas de ça maintenant. » **Déclara doucement Tifa. **« - Reposes-toi juste. »**

Ils installèrent Zack sur le lit. Il regarda Denzel et Marlene avec des yeux vitreux alors qu'ils hésitaient à approcher. **« - Hé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »** Leur dit-il.

Marlene secoua la tête. **« - Je n'ai pas peur. » **Insista-t-il. **« - Juste inquiète. Ecoute Cloud, et dors un peu, Monsieur Fair. »**

**« - On se verra demain. » **Rajouta Denzel. Il sourit au brun et exhorta Marlene a quitter la pièce avec lui.

**« - Je suis juste derrière vous. » **Dit Tifa aux enfants. Puis elle se tourna vers Cloud : **« - Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à venir frapper à ma porte. » **Elle regarda Zack. **« - Bonsoir, Zack. Nous nous verrons demain matin. »**

Zack lui fit un signe endormi et soupira quand elle quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Cloud lui retira ses chaussures et l'aida à retirer ses vêtements avant de se déshabiller lui-même, et Zack fut à moitié endormi quand il vint le rejoindre sous les couvertures et l'embrassait.

**« - Je pensais pouvoir y arriver. » **Murmura Zack. **« - J'aurais aimé être… assez fort pour… prendre encore soin de toi quand tu en as besoin. »**

Cloud pressa ses lèvres contre celle du brun et observa ses traits sous les lueurs de la lune. **« - Tu sais, parfois, nous devons prendre soin de l'autre. » **Déclara-t-il.

**« - Je suppose que tu as raison. » **Convint le brun avec un soupir et un bâillement. Il s'approcha de Cloud et respira son odeur. Sa déception contre lui-même était tempérée par l'effet relaxant que Cloud provoquait chez lui.

Cloud caressa lentement les épaules et le dos de Zack alors que ce dernier s'endormait. Il supposait qu'il aurait été bouleversé par cette crise qu'ils avaient évitée de peu, mais en vérité, il s'y était attendu. Zack n'avait tout simplement jamais su quand s'arrêter. Cloud soupira et monta sa main jusqu'au visage de son amant et redessiné ses traits du bout des doigts.

**« - Tu ne sais pas quand t'arrêter. » **Murmura le blond dans le noir. **« - Et je ne sais pas quand mettre mon pied à terre et dire 'non'. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	18. Chapitre 18

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre**** 18**

**By**** Xenobia**

**« - Attendez, les gars. » **S'exclama Tifa alors qu'ils entraient dans sa camionnette. **« - Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai passé le week-end entier sans faire ça ! » **Elle ouvrit la portière arrière et fouilla dans son sac. Denzel et Marlene se retournèrent dans leurs sièges et regardèrent curieusement alors qu'elle cherchait. Tifa trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et elle le sortit de son sac avec un petit sourire victorieux avant de se tourner vers Zack et Cloud.

**« - Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pris plus de photos. » **Dit Tifa alors qu'elle levait l'appareil photo et cadrait les deux jeunes hommes en fronçant les sourcils de concentration. **« - J'étais tellement absorbée par le temps passé avec vous que j'ai complètement oublié. »**

Cloud grogna doucement, n'aimant pas être pris en photo. Tifa le regarda brusquement et claqua sa langue. **« - Je sais, je sais. » **Dit-elle avec un petit soupir. **« - Te faire sourire sur une photo est plus difficile que de faire sortir Cid de ses engins. Pourtant, j'ai pensé que tu serais content d'avoir certains souvenirs. »**

Zack sourit et passa un bras autour de Cloud, le serrant légèrement. **« - Oh, allez. » **Exhorta-t-il au blond. **« - Tu as dit que nous pourrions prendre quelques photos ensemble de toute façon, tu te souviens ? »**

**« - Okay. » **Soupira Cloud. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas dire non à Zack. **« - Faisons-en quelques-unes avant que vous partiez. »**

**« - Génial. » **Dit Tifa avec enthousiasme. **« - Je vais développer les photos en double et vous envoyez les copies. Maintenant, souris Cloud. »**

Le blond grogna à nouveau et regarda l'appareil photo avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Alors que Tifa était sur le point de se résoudre au fait qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais un sourire de Cloud, Zack glissa sa main sur sa taille et lui chatouilla les côtes. Cloud glapit et rigola durant quelques secondes, souriant contre son grès sous l'effet. Tifa prit habilement une photo et sourit en pensant que ça serait une mignonne photo. Cloud tenta de récupérer sa dignité après qu'elle ait prit la photo, mais il ne put maintenir son froncement de sourcil en regardant Zack. L'amour tend à rendre les froncements de sourcils difficiles, même chez les individus les plus sombres.

* * *

Le lendemain, Zack avait une séance de thérapie avec le Docteur Clark et il lui demanda comment s'était déroulé le week-end avant qu'ils commencent.

**« - C'était génial. »** Déclara Zack avec enthousiasme. **« - Il y avait des feux d'artifice et tout. » **Il regarda son amant du coin de l'œil, se rappelant des moments les moins agréables tels que la découverte de son aile et la perte de contrôle de Zack.

**« - Donc vous n'avez pas eu de difficultés ? » **Incita le médecin.

**« - Je ne dirais pas ça. » **Admit Cloud. **« - Un chocobo a essayé d'adopter Zack. »**

Le Docteur Clark lui lança un regard abasourdi. **« - Un… chocobo a essayé… de l'adopter… J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre, mon garçon. »**

**« - Elle pensait que j'étais son poussin ou quelque chose. » **Déclara Zack avec un haussement d'épaule. **« - Le gérant a dit que son poussin était noir et qu'il était mort. Je suppose que quand elle a vu mes cheveux, elle a décidé que je ferais un bon remplaçant. »**

Le Docteur Clark pinça les lèvres pour retenir un sourire. **« - Je vois. Je suppose que l'expérience n'a pas été trop traumatisante pour toi ? » **Si le sourire timide sur le visage de Zack était une indication, il devait avoir bien supposé.

**« - Ca m'a fait un peu peur quand elle s'est assisse sur moi et à commencer à toiletter mes cheveux, mais je n'ai pas eu de crise. » **Zack avait l'air content de lui. Un infirmier entra et commença à l'attacher à la chaise et il se laissa faire.

**« - Elle… elle s'est assise sur toi ? » **Le visage du Docteur Clark devenait rouge alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas rire. **« - Eh bien, j'imagine que quiconque aurait eu peur. J'ai confiance que le reste du week-end se soit déroulé sans incidence ? »**

**« - Pas exactement. » **Rapporta Cloud avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

**« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? » **Le docteur Clark devinait que ce n'était pas trop grave, car il n'avait reçu aucun appel d'urgence de leur part.

**« - J'ai essayé de regarder le feu d'artifice sans boule-quiés. » **Avoua Zack en grimaçant un peu. **« - C'était une mauvaise idée de ma part, mais j'avais réussi à assister au premier sans paniquer alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais le faire. »**

**« - C'est un grand risque que tu as pris. » **Déclara le médecin. Il regarda Cloud. **« - Vous l'avez laissé faire ça ? »**

Cloud grimaça. **« - Je ne voulais pas, mais Zack était assez déterminé à essayer. Il a réussi à tenir jusqu'à la moitié avant qu'il ne commence à perdre le contrôle et j'ai dû utiliser un sédatif pour le calmer. Nous avons réussi à éviter une crise, cependant. »**

Le Docteur Clark accepta l'explication, bien que personnellement, s'il avait été là, il n'aurait pas permis à Zack de tenter quelque chose d'aussi extrême. Malgré les progrès que le jeune homme avait fait jusqu'ici, il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire comme s'exposer à des bruits forts et des explosions.

**« - Eh bien, prenons-le comme une leçon bien apprise. » **Dit-il alors que l'infirmier quittait la pièce. **« - Je suis heureux que tu n'as pas fait de crise. Nous commençons ? »**

Zack hocha la tête. **« - Prêt dès que vous le serez, Doc. »**

* * *

A la fin de la semaine, Tifa leur envoya les photos qu'elle avait prises à Kalm. Elle avait fait encadrer celle de Zack et Cloud, ce qui rendit Zack très heureux.

**« - Regarde, tu souris sur celle-ci, Sunshine. » **Fit Zack avec un grand sourire. Cloud était vraiment mignon quand il souriait et il était content que son stratagème de le chatouiller avait fonctionné. Son amant leva les yeux du journal et regarda la photo, secouant tristement la tête et grognant. Zack ignorant ses aigreurs et posa la photo sur la commode à côté de celle d'Angeal.

Cloud sourit légèrement, se réjouissant du bonheur de Zack, même s'il pensait qu'il ne ressemblait à rien sur la photo. **« - Quoi que ça te rend heureux. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - Tu veux faire les mots-croisés avec moi ? »**

Zack vint le rejoindre sur le canapé et ensemble, ils jouèrent. Ses capacités de raisonnement s'étaient améliorées et le brun arrivait à trouver des mots qui échappaient à Cloud. Bien sûr, ça n'aidait pas quand Zack grignotait son oreille alors qu'ils le faisaient. Au moment où ils terminèrent, le blond avait une érection inconfortable et il n'avait pas le temps de faire quelque chose pour y remédier parce qu'il avait une livraison à effectuer.

**« - Quand je serais de retour. » **Murmura Cloud entre deux baisers alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre la porte. **« - Tu vas avoir des ennuis. »**

**« - Promesses, promesses. » **Soupira Zack. Cloud frappa alors la fesse gauche de Zack et le brun le regarda avec un étonnement choqué.

**« - Euh, désolé. » **Murmura Cloud, grimaçant d'embarras alors qu'il réalisait que ça pouvait être trop tôt pour lui de tenter de réintroduire Zack à certains de ses anciens plis.

**Eh bien, ne le sois pas. » **Haleta Zack alors qu'une vague chaude l'envahissait. Cette légère tape avait ramené un flot de sentiments familiers. Intrigué, Zack plaqua son amant contre le mur et lui maintint les bras. Souriant, il abaissa sa bouche vers celle de Cloud et l'embrassa passionnément.

**« - Bon, maintenant je suis sûr que c'était une erreur de ma part de faire ça. » **Murmura Cloud contre les lèvres du brun. Il essaya de se dégager, ne voulant pas attendre trop longtemps pour prendre la route. **« - Allons Zack… je ne voudrais pas rentrer dans le noir si je peux l'éviter. »**

**« - Que me donnes-tu si je te laisse partir ? » **Fit Zack en haussant des sourcils et faisant sourire Cloud malgré lui.

**« - Je t'achèterais quelque chose que tu aimerais sur le chemin du retour. » **Promit le blond, son esprit évoquant des images de petits jeux qu'ils pourraient faire de nouveau.

**« - Comme quoi ? » **Persista Zack. Il mordilla le lobe de Cloud, le faisant frissonner.

**« - C'est une surprise. » **Murmura Cloud. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Zack et glissèrent automatiquement jusqu'à ses fesses. **« - Tu me rends vraiment les choses difficiles pour partir. »**

**« - Mmm, alors mon plan fonctionne. » **Rigola Zack. Il pressa ses hanches contre celles de Cloud et se frotta contre lui sensuellement. **« - Alors pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas une fessée avant, Sunshine ? »**

**« - Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite avec toi. » **Répondit Cloud dans un souffle. Il était sur le point d'annuler ou de retarder la livraison afin de pouvoir s'occuper de sa tension sexuelle croissante. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup plus pour que Zack le fasse craquer. **« - Donc, je suppose que tu as aimé, hein ? »**

**« - Serais-je houspillé par toi si je dis que non ? » **La voix de Zack résonnait sensuellement à ses oreilles et ses mains retournèrent les caresses de Cloud.

Cloud rigola d'une voix rauque et il cessa de malaxer les fesses du brun. **« - Garde cette pensée pour ce soir. » **Exigea-t-il et Zack lui donna un dernier baiser avant de finalement s'écarter de lui.

Zack soupira en se contentant de savoir que dès que le blond serait rentré de sa livraison, ils auraient tout le temps de jouer ensemble. **« - Sois prudent sur la route. » **Dit-il au blond.

**« - Toujours. » **Fit Cloud par-dessus son épaule.

* * *

Cloud s'arrêta dans un magasin à Kalm sur le chemin du retour. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de magasin pour "adultes" en ville, mais puisque ses projets impliqués certains matériaux assez standard, ce n'était pas important. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et il retint un sourire alors qu'il passait en caisse. Cloud surprendrait certainement Zack en lui montrant comment ces simples objets pourraient être utilisés intimement, mais alors que la caissière encaissait les articles, il pensa que ça serait plus amusant de lui donner et de regarder la réaction de Zack d'abord.

_« Il va probablement me demander si je veux prendre un antipsychotique quand il verra ça, à moins qu'il ne se souvienne réellement de certains jeux auxquels il aimait jouer avant. J'espère que je ne pousse pas trop ma chance avec ça. »_

Cloud remercia la caissière et quitta le magasin avec son sac. Il le rangea dans un des compartiments de Fenrir et enfila ses lunettes alors qu'il démarrait la moto. Alors qu'il conduisait hors de la ville vers les collines, il réalisa qu'il avait un grand sourire. Il n'avait plus sourit si facilement depuis qu'il était adolescent et que Sephiroth devienne fou et que la tragédie frappe sa vie.

* * *

**« - Hey, bienvenue ! » **Zack serra Cloud dans ses bras dès qu'il franchit la porte et l'embrassa avec enthousiasme. **« - Tu as mangé quelque chose ? La cafétéria est toujours ouverte si tu as faim. »**

**« - J'ai pris un hamburger sur le chemin du retour. » **Répondit doucement Cloud. Il retourna le baiser à Zack.

Zack remarqua le sac dans la main de son amant et il regarda curieusement. **« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu m'as ramené, hein ? »**

Cloud sourit et se recula, lui tendant le sac. **« - Regarde par toi-même. »**

Zack l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. Cloud se cacha la bouche pour cacher un sourire alors que l'expression du brun changeait lentement, passant de l'excitation à la confusion. Zack plongea la main dans le sac et en sortit en premier un paquet de foulards. Il fronça les sourcils en direction de Cloud alors qu'il sortait ensuite un plumeau.

**« - Euh… génial. » **Déclara lentement Zack. **« - Ouais… je pourrais l'utiliser pour… euh… nettoyer quelques trucs. »**

Cloud étouffa rapidement un rire alors qu'il avait du mal à se retenir et il se hâta de se racler la gorge en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. **« - Ahem… tu veux que je te montre à quoi ils peuvent servir ? »**

Zack lui lança un regard franchement suspect. **« - Donc, ce n'est pas seulement une manière subtile de me dire que je ne sais pas faire le ménage ? »**

Cloud secoua la tête, s'amusant complètement de la confusion évidente de son compagnon. Habituellement, Zack était le seul à faire toutes ses moqueries, donc c'était un bon moment de plaisir pour lui de lui rendre la pareille. **« - Cela n'a rien à voir avec le nettoyage, en fait. Pourquoi ne pas te mettre à l'aise pendant que je prends une douche ? Je te monterais quand j'aurais fini. »**

Zack détecta les indices sous-jacents dans les mots de Cloud et il commença à sourire. **« - Dois-je retirer mes vêtements pour être en accord avec ta définition de 'confortable', Chocobo ? »**

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - De toute façon, tu ne les garderas pas longtemps si tu les gardes quand même. » **Il embrassa le brun avec sensualité et lenteur avant de s'éloigner de lui et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Zack le regarda s'éloigner et lança ensuite un regard perplexe au plumeau avant de le remettre dans le sac avec les foulards. Il posa le sac sur le canapé et commença à se déshabiller. Il avait le sentiment qu'il connaissait au moins une partie de ce que Cloud comptait faire avec ces objets en apparence ordinaire, mais le blond n'était pas toujours prévisible. Zack plaça ses vêtements dans le panier à linge dans le placard et s'installa sur le lit. il prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision, se mettant à zapper sur les chaines jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les infos du soir. Il écouta l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et fut tenté de rejoindre Cloud sous la douche, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher les plans que le blond avait pour lui, aussi, il attendit aussi patiemment que possible.

Après un moment, la douche cessa de fonction et Cloud sortit dans sa glorieuse nudité. Il avait essuyé ses cheveux blonds mais ils étaient encore humides et décoiffés, mais Zack ne se souciait guère de son apparence hirsute. Il déglutit alors qu'il regardait Cloud s'approchait sensuellement du lit avec un petit sourire. Zack se hâta d'éteindre le téléviseur et posa la télécommande sur la table de chevet.

**« - Où est le sac ? » **Demanda le blond.

Zack pointa du doigt le canapé, ne faisant pas confiance à ses cordes vocales. Cloud lui tourna le dos pour prendre le sac et Zack admira la perfection de son fessier nu. Lorsque le blond se retourna avec le sac à la main, il était aussi dans un état d'excitation. Il s'approcha du lit et monta dessus, rampant sur Zack et l'embrassant sensuellement alors qu'il posait le sac à leurs côtés et commençait à prendre quelque chose dedans.

**« - Tu me fais confiance ? » **Demanda doucement Cloud. Il savait que c'était probablement une question théorique, mais il ne voulait pas surprendre son amant. Quand il devait se faire attacher, Zack était encore un peu méfiant mais il faisait de son mieux pour coopérer lors de ses séances de thérapie.

**« - Je te fais plus confiance qu'à quiconque. » **Répondit Zack avec un petit sourire. **« - Tu devrais le savoir, maintenant. »**

**« - Je sais. » **Convint le blond. **« - Je ne veux pas que tu sois nerveux quand je commencerais. Si ça commence à t'importuner, dis le juste et j'arrêterais. »**

Zack était plus intrigué qu'alarmait par l'avertissement. **« - Je pense que je serais d'accord. » **Murmura-t-il.

Cloud l'embrassa encore et saisit son poignet droit pour le guider vers le haut et vers le côté. Zack ne résista pas alors qu'il commençait à attacher son poignet au montant du lit avec un foulard. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant pendant qu'il faisait subir la même chose à son poignet gauche. Cloud devinait que la raison pour laquelle Zack était si calme et d'accord pour se faire attacher avait à voir avec le fait qu'il pouvait facilement se libérer en déchirant le fragile tissu s'il le voulait. Les liens étaient pour le jeu, la fonctionnalité n'était pas réelle.

**« - Tu as plein de carte surprise dans ta manche. » **Déclara Zack d'une voix rauque alors que Cloud descendait sur son corps pour attacher également ses chevilles.

Cloud lui sourit alors qu'il liait habilement ses chevilles. **« - J'ai appris du meilleur. »**

**« - Donc, j'en suis l'investigateur, hein ? » **Sourit Zack. **« - Ah, j'espère que ce sont les prochains souvenirs que j'aurais… je parie qu'ils doivent être épicés. »**

Cloud sentit son visage chauffait et il baissa les yeux. **« - Nous pourrons faire de tout nouveaux souvenirs si tu ne les retrouve pas. Est-ce que ça te parait familier au moins ? »**

**« - Ouais. » **Confirma Zack avec un hochement de tête. **« - Ca me semble vraiment familier. »**

Cloud lui sourit et sortit un autre foulard du sac. Il se remit à cheval sur le corps du brun et se redressa pour couvrir les yeux de Zack avec le bout de tissu. Il l'attacha derrière sa tête avant de faire des petits ajustements pour être sûr que le bandeau était correctement en place. Une fois cela fait, il déposa des petits baisers sur la mâchoire et le cou de Zack, caressant de ses doigts ses mamelons durs.

Zack miaula de plaisir et perdit son souffle. Quelque chose dans le fait d'être prit de la vue lui faisait ressentir les sensations plus intensément. Il murmura le nom de Cloud et tourna la tête alors que les lèvres du blond se posaient sur sa gorge. Les talentueuses mains calleuses descendirent le long de sa poitrine et son abdomen. Zack se tendit avec un besoin instinctif quand elles se posèrent sur son bassin, près de son érection. Elles ne touchèrent pas la source de son besoin et il se mordit les lèvres de frustration alors que les mains s'éloignèrent.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Chocobo ? » **Interrogea Zack, en haleine, quand il sentit Cloud se penchait sur le côté et qu'il entendit le froissement du sac.

Il entendit un bruit ressemblant vaguement à une pression qui sautait et quelques secondes plus tard, quelque chose de doux et d'arachnéens effleura ses mamelons. Le souffle de Zack se coupa avec un plaisir étonné et il comprit soudain le but du plumeau. Les lèvres de Cloud vinrent de nouveau se poser sur les siennes et Zack poussa sa langue désespérément dans sa bouche, forçant inconsciemment contre ses liens. Réalisant qu'il risquait de déchirer les foulards et gâcher le plaisir, il s'efforça de se calmer alors que la plume continuait de taquiner la peau de son ventre. C'était si séduisant et provoquant. Il avait la sensation que sa peau était devenue plus sensible et il gémit quand la bouche de Cloud vint effleurer légèrement chacune de ses cuisses de haut en bas, l'une après l'autre.

**« - Dieu, tu me rends fou. » **Gémit Zack quand Cloud vint mordiller son oreille. Il bougea des hanches, ressentant le besoin désespéré d'avoir certaines attentions au niveau de son sexe. Le bout des doigts de la main libre de Cloud stimulait un de ses mamelons pendant qu'il continuait de faire voler la plume sur la chair sensible de Zack avec l'autre main. Le souffle chaud du blond vint agiter ses cheveux quand Cloud revint mordiller de nouveau son oreille.

Cloud devenait tout aussi excité que Zack en lui faisant ça. Il avait envie de se frapper de ne pas avoir osé essayer cela avant aujourd'hui. Ils avaient passés de nombreuses heures agréables dans le passé en jouant à ça et Cloud pensait qu'il aurait dû savoir que cela n'aurait pas effrayé Zack. Il jeta un regard le long du corps puissant qu'il chevauchait et il sourit doucement alors qu'il passait la plume tout près de l'érection tendue de Zack. Zack frissonna et le gémissement qu'il poussa fit se contracter le sexe de Cloud et le blond apprécia le peu de domination qu'il avait quand son amant recommença à tirer sur ses liens.

**« - Reste immobile. » **Avertit Cloud d'une voix rauque, cessant toutes ses attentions sur le corps du brun pour l'inciter à obéir.

Zack lâcha un gémissement frustré qui fit sourire Cloud de satisfaction. Il s'arrêter de tirer sur ses liens avec un effort évident et prit une profonde inspiration, le souffle court. Cloud le récompensa par un baiser agressif, poussant sa langue dans sa bouche dans un mouvement d'estoc suggestif. Zack accepta l'intrusion et glissa sensuellement sa langue contre celle de Cloud. Satisfait de sa réaction, Cloud reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il effleura de sa plume le sexe tendu de Zack, alors qu'il taquinait sans merci ses mamelons et continuait son baiser dominant. La longueur impressionnante de l'érection de Zack commença à se contracter sous la sensation de chatouillement et un gémissement fut étouffé par la bouche de Cloud. Le blond finit par s'écarter et ses lèvres trainèrent jusqu'à la poitrine de Zack, léchant et suçant la peau au passage.

**« - Cloud… bébé… s'il te plait. » **Gémit finalement Zack, certain de ne plus pouvoir en supporter plus de cette douce torture.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait s'attendre à plus de coopération de la part de Zack alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils refaisaient cela après des années, Cloud eut pitié de lui et arrêta de chatouiller son sexe. **« - Ne bouge pas. » **Ordonna-t-il à son amant avec un doux baiser.

**« - Je vais essayer. » **Répondit Zack, chancelant.

Le bout du sexe de Zack était étincelant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et sa respiration était haletante. Cloud l'admira un instant avant de s'écarter pour récupérer le lubrifiant dans la table de chevet. Alors qu'il se préparait, il baissa la bouche vers l'érection de Zack et aspira le liquide. Zack se tendit et haleta son nom désespérément, la bouche de Cloud commença un lent mouvement le long de son membre tandis qu'une de ses main le préparer.

**« - Merde. » **Haleta Zack. **« - Ah… Je vais venir… Cloud… Je ne peux pas… C'est trop bon ! » **Il résista, impuissant et Cloud pressa alors fermement la base de son sexe et lui refusa l'orgasme que son corps réclamait. Il perdit presque le contrôle et faillit déchirer ses liens, mais son instinct l'empêcha de le faire. Zack gémit lourdement et sa tête retomba en arrière alors que Cloud arrêtait ses tortures et remontait lentement sur lui.

**« - T'ai-je poussé trop fort ? » **Lui demanda doucement Cloud.

Zack examina la question. Il savait que son amant pouvait être un uke quelque peu agressif quand l'envie lui prenait, mais il n'était pas préparé à ça. Le sentiment de familiarité était exaspérant pour lui, alors même que les actions de Cloud menaçaient de le faire jouir. **« - Je ne suis pas sûr. » **Répondit-il finalement. Sa voix semblait désespérée et haletante à ses oreilles.

Les lèvres de Cloud lui offrirent un autre baiser avant qu'il parle de nouveau. **« - Il s'est écoulé un long moment depuis que nous avons fait ce genre de chose. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - Je vais te laisser un peu de mou. »**

Enfin prêt à le recevoir, Cloud l'enfourcha de nouveau et attendit que la respiration de Zack s'égalise un peu avant de passer à l'action. Le brun gémit vaguement alors qu'il s'abaissait finalement sur son sexe et Cloud l'embrassa et gémit en écho avec lui. Il s'arrêta quand il fut entièrement pénétré par le sexe de Zack et il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'équilibre et commença à bouger contre lui.

**« - Zack. » **Soupira Cloud avec plaisir. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il bougea des hanches avec enthousiasme sur le membre rigide de son compagnon. Il ajusta l'angle et haleta fortement lorsque Zack vint à sa rencontre avec envie. **« - Oh… juste à droite. » **Encouragea Cloud. Zack commença à bouger sous lui, ondulant à sa rencontre, synchronisant leurs mouvements et leur donner plus de plaisir.

**« - Je veux te toucher. » **Supplia presque Zack d'une voix haletante. Il s'abstint de se libérer lui-même de ses liens, laissant la décision à son amant malgré son ardente envie. La bouche de Cloud se posa de nouveau sur la sienne et il sentit les lèvres du blond sourire contre les siennes. Zack gémit doucement et serra les poings, luttant contre l'envie de prendre les choses en mains.

Cloud ne répondit pas pendant un moment, appréciant la lutte de son compagnon pour se retenir alors qu'il chevauchait son sexe. Il avait presque oublié à quel point s'était amusant d'être aux commandes. Il avait permis à Zack de prendre en main la plupart de leurs ébats depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et il était heureux que Zack ait toujours certains de ses anciennes habitudes. Lorsque le souffle du brun commença à devenir incontrôlable et qu'il cria son nom, Cloud choisit finalement d'honorer sa demande. Il tendit la main et délia les poignets de Zack, un à la fois. Quand elles furent libres, les mains de Zack commencèrent immédiatement à caresser le corps de Cloud avec satisfaction.

Les yeux toujours bandés, Zack fit courir ses mains sur le corps de Cloud à l'aveugle. Il pétrit, caressa et redessina les muscles et les contours de son torse et ses cuisses avant de localiser son érection et de refermer ses doigts dessus. Le gémissement de Cloud le fit sourire de satisfaction et il commença à le masturber, tandis que son autre main se posait sur l'une des hanches du blond.

**« - Tu sais… nous aurions dû faire ça… plus tôt. »** Haleta Zack. Il remercia sa bonne étoile d'avoir un petit copain complexe et sensuel. Si au premier regard Cloud avait un comportement doux et timide en public, on ne croirait jamais qu'il était si passionné dans la chambre. Il se demandait quand ils avaient expérimenté pour la première fois les liens et les plumes et il se fit une note mentale pour le lui demander plus tard. Oh, et il y avait la fessée aussi. La petite tape que Cloud lui avait donnée avant de partir faire sa livraison l'avait vraiment émoustillé.

Cloud gémit et commença à bouger désespérément sur Zack. Le toucher expérimenté et les mouvements rapides de ses hanches l'emmenèrent rapidement jusqu'au point de non-retour. Il avait le sentiment que ça allait être un orgasme dur et ses soupçons ne firent que se renforçaient lorsque le pouce de Zack caressa l'extrémité de son sexe. Cloud commença à laisser échapper le mot 'oh' à chaque coup de hanche et qui devenait de plus en plus fort.

L'excitation de Zack augmenta en réponse face aux exclamations de plaisir de son amant et il bougea son sexe plus fortement en lui, soulevant presque le blond avec ses hanches. Ayant besoin de voir son visage quand il jouirait, Zack lâcha la hanche de Zack et retira le bandeau de ses yeux. Il leva les yeux vers les traits du blond et il gémit alors que cette vue augmenta la chaleur dans son ventre. Cloud n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il était super, surtout quand il était sur le point de jouir. Zack bougea rapidement la main sur toute la longueur du sexe de Cloud, l'emmenant jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Cloud baissa des yeux vitreux vers Zack et ses lèvres entrouvertes émirent un dernier gémissement. Son sexe se contracta dans la main de Zack et il se libéra fortement, atteignant presque son visage. Les halètements de Zack se firent plus intenses et Cloud se libéra à nouveau avec moins de force, sa tête allant se poser sur l'épaule du brun alors qu'il se laissait envahir par une gratification sexuelle.

Zack ne put se retenir plus longtemps alors que les fesses de Cloud se resserraient spasmodiquement autour de son sexe. Il pénétra entièrement le blond et gémit alors qu'il se libérait en lui. Cloud s'effondra sur lui et haleta doucement alors que son orgasme prenait fin. Zack grogna doucement et serra le blond dans ses bras alors qu'il jouissait. Il perdit toute concentration de ce qui l'entourait alors que l'extase l'envahissait. Cela prit finalement fin et les deux hommes s'effondrèrent presque sur le lit, satisfait et à bout de souffle.

**« - Tu es incroyable. » **Murmura Zack quand il eut retrouvé assez de souffle pour parler. Il exhorta son compagnon à lever la tête de son épaule afin de pouvoir l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Cloud marmonna d'un air endormi et lui sourit. **« - Donc je suppose que tu voudras refaire ça un jour ? »**

**« - Tu as plutôt intérêt. » **Répliqua Zack. **« - Quand avons-nous commencé à pratiquer ce genre de jeu ? »**

**« - Eh bien, j'ai compris la partie fessée assez tôt. » **Admit Cloud. Il se redressa légèrement contre la poitrine de Zack et fronça les sourcils. **« - La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, tu m'en as demandé une. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »**

**« - J'ai quelques souvenirs de la première fois avec toi, mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé une fessée. » **Zack sourit. **« - Dommage… je voudrais que ce souvenir me revienne. »**

Cloud se dégagea doucement et haleta légèrement alors que le sexe de Zack glissait hors de son corps. **« - J'ai découvert ça par accident. » **Dit-il alors qu'il se levait pour aller chercher un gant de toilette dans la salle de bain. **« - Tu étais en train de babiller et je tentais de te faire taire, alors je t'ai frappé sur les fesses et ça t'a rendu tout excité. »**

Zack rigola et s'assit, regardant Cloud allumer la lumière de la salle de bain et disparaissant momentanément. **« - Cela répond à cela. Qu'en est-il du reste ? »**

Cloud fit couler l'eau chaude un petit moment et se passa un gant humide sur son torse pour se nettoyer et revint dans la chambre pour faire de même à Zack. **« - Nous sortions ensemble depuis quelques mois. » **Expliqua-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait du lit et essuyait la poitrine et l'estomac de Zack. Le brun tenta de lui prendre le gant des mains pour le faire lui-même mais Cloud repoussa légèrement sa main et reprit. **« - Tu m'avais déjà fait quelques allusions, mais je suppose que tu en as eu assez d'être subtile. Lorsque ton anniversaire est arrivé et que je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais, tu m'as demandé de t'attacher et de te caresser avec des plumes. »**

Zack haussa les sourcils. **« - Et tu l'as fait ? » **Il sourit en regardant le blond de haut en bas avec satisfaction. **« - Je suppose que j'ai vraiment un truc pour amadouer les Chocobos, alors. »**

Cloud haussa les épaules et alla jeter le gant sale dans le panier à linge qui se trouvait dans le placard. **« - Tu as un moyen pour me rendre la tâche difficile de te dire 'non'. Ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. » **Sa timidité commença à revenir quand il se tourna vers le lit et qu'il réalisa que les chevilles de Zack étaient toujours attachées au lit. **« - Euh… je vais te détacher, maintenant. »**

Zack regarda avec amusement Cloud défaire les foulards qui le rattachaient au lit. Quand il eut fini, le blond vint se coucher à ses côtés et ils se couvrirent. Zack passa un bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui, souriant dans l'obscurité. Il était difficile de dire avec certitude, mais il soupçonnait fortement que Cloud était en train de rougir.

**« - J'aime la façon dont tu peux être si salope une minute et si timide à la prochaine. » **Murmura Zack, pressant amoureusement ses lèvres sur la joue chaude de Cloud.

**« - Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'y pousser. » **Murmura le blond avec un soupir.

Zack haussa les épaules. **« - Que puis-je dire ? C'était chaud. »**

**« - Tu es si bizarre. » **Cloud renifla, mais il souriait affectueusement au brun.

Le succès du jeu de la servitude et des plumes était un signe de plus que Zack redevenait de plus en plus ce qu'il était. Sa prochaine évaluation était dans un peu plus de deux semaines et Cloud ressentit un sentiment de confiance. Pourvu que rien de mauvais n'arrive et si ce que disait le Docteur Clark était vrai, Cloud pourrait probablement ramenait Zack chez lui à Edge après l'évaluation. Il se blottit contre le corps chaud du brun et soupira en sentant les doigts de Zack caresser doucement et sensuellement son dos alors qu'il s'endormait.

_**A suivre…**_


	19. Chapitre 19

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre**** 19**

**By**** Xenobia**

Zack continuait de s'améliorer sans cesse à mesure que les jours passaient et Cloud continuait de faire des livraisons qui ne l'obligeaient pas à voyager trop loin. Tifa était venu à nouveau leur rendre visite une semaine après le voyage à Kalm et Rude était venu avec elle. Le Turc était resté silencieux mais poli, comme d'habitude… préférant se fondre à l'arrière-plan tandis que sa petite-amie parlaient avec ses 'garçons', comme Tifa les appelait affectueusement. En voyant la manière platonique dont elle les traitait, les légers frémissements de jalousie de Rude furent réprimés et il se détendit.

Tifa apporta tout un stock de chaussettes pour Zack et Cloud, devinant à juste titre que les deux jeunes hommes négligeaient de maintenir un approvisionnement correct et décent. Elle leur fit jeter leurs vieilles chaussettes usées, ce qui amusa légèrement Rude. Sincèrement, Tifa avait plus une attitude de 'grande sœur' envers Strife et Fair, presque comme une mère. Il avait observé curieusement Zack lors de leur visite, se demandant comment cet homme avait pu vivre autant de temps dans une institution psychiatrique sans guère changer du tout. Rude avait remarqué quelques nouvelles bizarreries, mais autrement, Zack semblait normal pour lui.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment avant que Tifa et Rude rentrent à Edge ensemble. Avant leur départ, Tifa prit Cloud à part et l'informa à voix basse qu'elle avait récupéré la Buster Sword de Zack et qu'elle l'avait mis en sureté dans le grenier. Cloud la remercia et se demanda intérieurement quand son amant serait suffisamment stable pour récupérer son arme. Il se fit la note mentale d'en parler avec le Docteur Clark sur une telle possibilité et il espérait que le médecin n'interdirait pas à jamais les armes pour Zack.

Le pauvre Docteur Clark était débordé de travail alors que de nouveaux patients étaient arrivés au quatrième étage. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des survivants des Geostigmas et des évènements du Deep Ground. Ils avaient vus et vécus des choses qui les avaient traumatisés au point d'être devenus instables et la WRO avait décidé de les faire interner. Le médecin n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à la supervision des progrès de Zack comme il l'aurait aimé. Zack se débrouillait seul avec ses exercices et Cloud l'aidait autant qu'il pouvait, en l'aidant dans ses activités psychiques et l'encourageant alors que sa prochaine évaluation approchait.

Il était difficile à Cloud de résister à raconter à Zack ce qu'il se passerait si son évaluation ne se passait pas bien, mais il se rappelait que les performances de Zack pouvaient en souffrir s'il se sentait sous pression. Curieusement, Zack semblait sentir qu'une opportunité de changement approchait. Cloud avait remarqué que chaque fois qu'il rentrait d'une livraison, Zack était dans la chambre. Au début, il pensait que c'était juste une coïncidence, mais finalement, il ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un motif. La prochaine évaluation était dans un peu plus d'une semaine et Cloud prit finalement la décision de questionner Zack à ce sujet, une nuit alors qu'ils se couchaient.

**« - Zack, tout va bien ? » **Cloud observa son visage dans l'obscurité du clair de lune alors que Zack se tournait vers lui.

**« - Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »**

Cloud se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il réfléchissait. **« - Eh bien, tu es généralement très social mais dernièrement, je te trouve dans la chambre chaque fois que je rentre. J'avais l'habitude de te chercher partout mais maintenant, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de venir dans la chambre pour te trouver. »**

Zack grimaça. **« - Tu as remarqué ça, hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Sunshine. Tout va bien. »**

**« - Si tout va bien, alors pour est-ce que tu grimaces ? »**

Zack resta silencieux pendant un moment alors qu'il rassemblait ses pensées. **« - Peut-être que cela semble stupide, mais depuis que je m'améliore je ne veux pas risquer de gâcher mes progrès. Je sais que je n'ai plus fait de crise, mais ça pourrait encore se produire sans avertissement, tu sais ? C'est cool quand tu es là à veiller sur moi et m'aider à revenir dans la chambre avant que ça se produise, mais j'y ai pensé et j'ai décidé que lorsque tu es dehors, je vais rester ici pour être sûr. J'en profite pour avancer sur mes exercices ou à jouer aux jeux vidéo. »**

Cloud ressentit de la culpabilité. **« - Je peux arrêter de faire des livraisons pendant un temps si tu… »**

**« - Non. » **Zack l'interrompit par un bref baiser. **« - Ne fais pas ça. Je vais bien. »**

**« - Mais si tu as peur de quitter la chambre quand je ne suis pas là… »**

**« - Hey, qui a dit que j'avais peur ? » **L'interrompit de nouveau Zack avec un large sourire. **« - J'essaie juste d'être prudent. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? » **Demanda Cloud. Le docteur Clark lui avait-il dit quelque chose à propos de l'évaluation ?

Zack baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules. **« - Je ne sais pas si tu me croiras si je te le dis. »**

**« - Zack, tu ne m'as jamais menti. » **Persista Cloud. **« - Du moins, tu ne m'as jamais menti sauf lorsque tu tentais de me protéger. Je vais te croire, quoi que ce soit. »**

Zack l'observa en silence pendant un moment, comme s'il jaugeait s'il était sincère. Enfin, il haussa de nouveau les épaules. **« - Okay, alors voilà : quelques nuits après notre week-end à Kalm, j'ai rêvé d'Aerith. Seulement, ce n'était pas comme un rêve normal. Ça me semblait réel alors qu'elle était debout ici dans la chambre et qu'elle me parlait alors que tu dormais. Elle me disait d'être fort et de veiller à bien me comporter. Elle a dit que si je faisais cela, je pourrais sortir d'ici pour de bon. Je jure que ça sentait les fleurs pendant toute une semaine après ça. »**

Zack s'arrêta et regarda avec méfiance, attendant que Cloud conteste ce qu'il avait dit. Lorsque le blond hocha simplement la tête en souriant légèrement, Zack poursuivit. **« - Cela aurait pu être mon imagination, surtout que dans ma tête ce n'est pas vraiment redevenu normal et que je prends tous ces médicaments. Même si ça ne l'était pas, ça m'a donné assez de bons sens pour essayer d'éviter les scènes publiques. Moins je ferais de crise et meilleures seront mes chances d'obtenir un bon… euh… prog… prog… comment ça s'appelle déjà ? »**

**« - Pronostique. » **Dit doucement Cloud.

Zack hocha la tête. **« - Ouais. Pronostique. Si je ne fais pas de crise et que je prends soin de moi-même, peut-être que le Doc parlera en ma faveur et que je pourrais sortir dans quelques mois. » **Il regarda à nouveau avec méfiance. **« - Tu ne penses pas que c'est bizarre de voir Aerith ? »**

Cloud secoua la tête et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux des yeux de Zack avec ses doigts. **« - Tout le monde rêve, Zack… parfois ça à l'air très réel. Et moi aussi je pense que ce n'est pas impossible qu'Aerith t'ait effectivement parlé, mais ne parle pas de ça au docteur Clark, ou il pourrait me garder ici aussi. »**

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? » **Zack le regardait d'un air intrigué.

Cloud réagit lentement, essayant d'expliquer avec cohérence ce qu'il voulait dire. **« - J'ai moi-même eu… quelques rencontres. Elles se produisaient généralement dans une situation de crise, mais elle venait à moi dans mes rêves avant, aussi. »**

**« - Alors, tu penses qu'Aerith nous parle vraiment depuis l'au-delà ? »**

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Je l'espère. Sinon, je suis pire que je ne le pensais. » **Il sourit. **« - C'est une Cetra alors je pense que si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est elle. »**

Zack lui sourit avec soulagement. **« - Je ne dirais rien du tout. » **Murmura-t-il. **« - Nous allons garder ça pour nous. »**

Cloud acquiesça de la tête. **« - Tu t'alimentes bien, hein ? »**

**« - Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas. » **Le rassura Zack. **« - Quand tu pars, je me ramène ma nourriture ici pour manger. Je ne m'affame pas, ni rien. »**

**« - C'est bien. » **Cloud l'embrassa lentement. Il aurait voulu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple baiser pour dire 'bonsoir', mais Zack avait d'autres idées. Malgré le bâillement qui franchit ses lèvres et que Cloud absorba, le brun ignora les effets des médicaments qu'il avait pris pour la nuit et initia un autre baiser. Cloud répondit instinctivement et la prochaine chose qu'il sut, c'est que leurs langues se caressaient et que les mains de Zack se glissaient sous son pantalon pour aller caresser ses fesses.

**« - J'aime ces fesses. » **Murmura Zack contre la bouche de Cloud avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il serra les fesses fermes avec admiration avant de caresser la peau douce et souple. **« - Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu de 'baiser de bonjour' quand tu es rentré. »**

Cloud renifla. **« - Je ne savais pas qu'il était coutume de saler les gens de cette façon. » **En dépit de ses sarcasmes, il durcissait dans son caleçon et il soupira quand la cuisse de Zack se positionna entre ses jambes et alla se frottait contre son aine.

**« - C'est quand tu es engagé avec quelqu'un. » **Insista Zack avec un autre baiser. Il attira plus fermement son compagnon contre lui et savoura le petit gémissement qui franchit sa bouche.

**« - Si cela était vrai, les hommes ne se plaindraient pas de leurs épouses quand ils rentrent tard. » **Fit valoir Cloud contre les lèvres de son amant.

**« - Si toi et moi serions mariés… » **Persista Zack. **« - Nous leur montrerions comment il faut faire. »**

**« - Alors, lequel de nous deux serait 'l'épouse' ? » **Demanda Cloud avec un petit sourire taquin.

Zack gloussa et descendit ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du blond et sa gorge. **« - N'est-ce pas évident ? Qui donne le plus de plaisir, hein ? »**

**« - C'est moi. » **Répondit Cloud sans aucune hésitation.

Zack resta pensif. Cloud n'avait pas vraiment tort sur ce point maintenant qu'il le prenait en considération. Une grande partie du temps, il procurait tellement de plaisir à Zack que le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête. **« - D'accord. » **Dit-il à haute voix. **« - Je te l'accorde, mais qui est à l'intérieur de qui quand nous le faisons, humm ? »**

Cloud sourit et glissa sa main le long du corps de Zack pour aller caresser le renflement qui déformait son pantalon. **« - Peu importe. » **Répondit-il d'une voix rauque. **« - Tu es le dominant la plupart du temps mais je suis toujours la cause du plaisir. »**

**« - Comme beaucoup d'épouse. »** Répliqua Zack avec un gémissement. Il souleva ses hanches à la rencontre de la main de Cloud et serra un peu plus ses fesses. **« - Être l'épouse ne te rend pas moins homme. »**

**« - Certes. » **Convint Cloud. **« - Mais je suppose que cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Si jamais nous nous marions un jour, nous serions mari et mari car aucun de nous n'est une femme. »**

**« - Alors pourquoi parles-tu de ça ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Je ne sais pas… Je suppose que je voulais savoir si tu essayais de me transformer en fille ou quelque chose. » **Un sourire taquin étira les lèvres de Cloud alors qu'il parlait.

**« - Hey, si je voulais une fille, je ne serais pas avec toi. » **Zack pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Cloud et fouilla l'intérieur de sa bouche avec sa langue, faisant taire toute autre plaisanterie sur le sujet.

Le pouls de Clous s'accéléra et son désir grimpa rapidement alors que la langue de Zack bougeait de manière suggestive à l'intérieur de sa bouche, tandis que ses mains caressaient son dos. Lorsque la bouche du brun s'éloigna de ses lèvres pour se glisser vers sa gorge et son torse, Cloud lâcha quelque chose sans même avoir conscience de le faire et Zack s'arrêta brusquement et le regarda avec des yeux étonnés.

**« - Wow, lorsque tu es en mode 'salope', rien ne t'arrête, hein ? »**

Cloud le regarda avec confusion, la respiration lourde et l'aine douloureuse. **« - Euh, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? »**

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Zack. **« - Que dirais-tu si je te réponds en te montrant ce que tu m'as demandé de faire, Chocobo ? »**

Cloud déglutit et ses yeux devinrent vitreux un instant alors qu'il se plongeait dans les souvenirs des derniers instants et essayait de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait dit. Son visage devint délicieusement rouge écrevisse sous l'embarras et il murmura une timide protestation alors que Zack le couchait sur le matelas et commençait à explorer son torse et son estomac avec ses lèvres et ses mains.

_« Dans quoi est-ce que je viens de me fourrer ? Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que ma bouche doit toujours se déconnecter de mon cerveau quand je suis avec Zack ? »_

Il lâcha une autre protestation quand Zack le retourna sur le ventre avec une facilité dérisoire. Le souffle du brun vint balayer les petits cheveux fins de la nuque de Cloud alors qu'il se couchait de tout son poids sur lui et approchait sa bouche de son oreille.

**« - Détends-toi, Cloud. Je fais juste ce que tu m'as demandé de faire. » **Les dents de Zack mordillèrent le lobe du blond quand il finit de parler, ce qui fit frissonner involontairement Cloud de luxure. Le sexe rigide de Zack était intimement appuyé contre les fesses de Cloud à travers la barrière de leurs sous-vêtements et il rigola quand le blond souleva impulsivement les hanches pour se frotter plus fermement contre lui.

**« - Ouais, arrête de protester, bébé. » **Murmura Zack contre l'oreille de Cloud alors qu'il bougeait à son tour ses hanches contre les fesses. Le blond gémit doucement et tourna la tête pour atteindre les lèvres de Zack. Le brun lui rendit le baiser avec un sourire, puis alla grignoter l'oreille de son amant, puis sa mâchoire. **« - Ce n'est pas très convaincant quand tu te frottes ainsi contre moi. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs sous-vêtements furent abandonnés sur le sol et Zack avait enfilé un préservatif au blond puis un autre sur lui. Il exhorta Cloud à soulever ses hanches et glissa un coussin sous lui pour le garder une position surélevée et arrangea les autres oreillers pour être sûr qu'il pouvait confortablement poser sa tête. Quand il fut satisfait de la position de son amant, Zack lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses et s'installa entre elles. Il soutint son poids du mieux qu'il put, se soulevant avec un bras alors qu'il se positionné et commençait à pénétrer dans la chaleur serrée de Cloud, un gémissement de plaisir résonnant en réponse.

Cloud enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller alors que Zack pénétrait attentivement en lui, faisant entrer son épais sexe en lui avant de se retirer et de revenir à nouveau, s'enfonçant un peu plus loin. Il fit cela progressivement et lentement, ce qui conduisit Cloud à un fou besoin de plaisir. C'était d'une frustration alléchante la façon dont le sexe de Cloud prenait possession de son corps un peu plus à chaque poussée mais sans jamais vraiment aller jusqu'au bout.

**« - Arrête… ça ! » **Exigea Cloud après la quatrième pénétration à mi-chemin. Il savait exactement comment était le sexe de Zack et il pouvait dire jusqu'à quelle mesure l'homme pouvait aller à chaque pénétration. A cet instant, il faisait en sorte que la frustration de Cloud atteigne des sommets et il leva la tête et tendit le cou pour lancer un regard noir à son partenaire.

**« - Tu fais ça… dans ce but. » **Accusa Cloud dans un gémissement rauque. La dureté veloutée pénétra une nouvelle fois en lui avec une lenteur exaspérante et il gémit en fermant les yeux dans le processus.

**« - Faire quoi dans quel but, Sunshine ? » **Les dents de Zack brillèrent dans la pénombre alors qu'il lui faisait un faux sourire innocent.

**« - Te re… retenir. »** Répondit Cloud dans un soupir. La dureté se retira de nouveau et il serra les dents et redressa légèrement le dos. **« - Tu veux que je te demande, Zack. »**

**« - Alors que veux-tu me demander ? » **Il avait le sentiment que Zack savait mais qu'il s'amusait à le faire languir pour qu'il en vienne à le supplier. **« - Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais, chéri. »**

Cloud se mordit les lèvres alors que Zack le pénétrait de nouveau, un peu plus vite mais pas beaucoup. **« - Tu sais… ce que je veux. » **Haleta-t-il.

**« - Tu crois ? » **La voix de Zack était rauque et emplie de plaisir aussi. **« - Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne le fais pas ? »**

**« - Parce que tu es un salopard, voilà pourquoi ! » **S'exclama Cloud, sa patience arrivant à son terme.

Zack pinça les lèvres pour retenir un rire. **« - Eh bien… si je suis un salopard alors je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je te touche. » **Il commença à se retirer, taquin, mais Cloud bougea alors désespérément, se redressant sur ses genoux et ses mains pour empêcher son sexe de quitter son corps.

**« - Tu… n'oserais pas ! » **Haleta le blond.

**« - Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux. » **Zack était presque sur le point de quitter son corps et il maintenait son amant pour qu'il ne bouge plus, attendant la réponse qu'il voulait.

**« - Baise-moi. » **Soupira Cloud défaitiste, s'effondrant sur le matelas alors qu'il disait à haute voix ce qu'il avait murmurait tout à l'heure. **« - Content maintenant ? »**

**« - Ouais. » **Admit Zack avec un clin d'œil alors qu'il laissait retomber son poids contre le corps de son amant. **« - Et je vais m'assurer que tu le sois, bébé. »**

Il se retira de nouveau et quand Cloud ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Zack posa une main dessus et le pénétra de nouveau, durement et profondément. Le souffle de Cloud était chaud contre sa paume et son gémissement sourd bourdonna contre sa peau. Zack poussa en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien en place à l'intérieur de son compagnon puis se retira et revint, roulant des hanches en douceur alors qu'il commençait à prendre Cloud avec fermeté et le pénétrant profondément. Son rythme fut lent au début pour leur donner le temps de s'adapter. Cloud gémit derrière la main alors que les pénétrations touchaient sa glande interne à chaque passage.

**« - Comme ça ? »** Demanda Zack à en perdre haleine, ses lèvres frôlant la joue rougie de Cloud alors qu'il tournait la tête pour la poser contre les oreillers.

**« - Muhmfh. » **Fit le gémissement étouffé en réponse. Le clin d'œil qui suivit assura que la réponse était positive. Les yeux de Cloud brillaient tandis que ses sourcils d'or étaient froncés, comme s'il se concentrait.

Zack prit cela comme un signal et il augmenta la vitesse de ses coups de rein, faisant rentrer son sexe en lui avec plus de force. Les yeux de Cloud se fermèrent et ses narines se dilatèrent alors qu'il poussait une exclamation rauque dans la main de Zack. Il bougea désespérément sous Zack, écrasant l'oreiller sous ses hanches alors qu'il se synchronisait au rythme du brun.

**« - Tu es si bon. » **Gémit Zack, excité également par les sons que produisait son amant. Il finit par retirer la main de sa bouche, faisant confiance à Cloud pour lui faire savoir s'il devenait trop rugueux.

Cloud saisit son oreiller avec les deux poings et cria avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher alors que Zack commençait à le prendre avec une vigueur qui fit grincer le lit de protestation. Il enfouit rapidement sa tête dans l'oreiller alors qu'une des mains de Zack se faufila sous ses hanches et saisit son érection. Il la saisit en une prise forte et confiante, se mettant à le caressait avec la bonne pression et vitesse, la faisant gonfler un peu plus de plaisir. Cloud fut obligé de relever la tête assez longtemps pour prendre quelques respirations haletantes afin de ne pas s'étouffer dans l'oreiller, mais une fois qu'il eut assez d'oxygènes, il mordit le pauvre coussin car il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses gémissements de plaisir.

**« - Oh merde. » **Grogna Zack, le pénétrant profondément avant de se stopper. Il ferma les yeux et prit quelques respirations rapides alors qu'il attendait que la pression dans ses boules s'estompe à un niveau moins risqué. Cloud gémit de frustration et bougea sous lui d'impatience, ce qui incita Zack le libérer de son sexe et lui donner une claque sur sa fesse droite.

**« - Tiens encore une minute. » **Conseilla Zack en serrant les dents. Evidemment, la soudaine claque mit suffisamment de poids dans son ordre car le blond se figea sous lui. Zack baissa les yeux et vit le désarroi sur le visage de Cloud et il eut un léger rire. **« - Laisse-moi deviner : tu es généralement celui qui donne les fessés. »**

Cloud se tortilla un peu et hocha la tête, encore un peu choqué par le pique abrupte de plaisir. Zack lui avait déjà donné quelques tapes sur les fesses avant, mais jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours été celui qui les administrait à peau nue. Cloud ne lui avait jamais demandé de lui rendre la pareille parce qu'il ne pensait pas personnellement en retirer le même plaisir que Zack et la pensée qu'il puisse le demander était trop difficile pour lui. C'était donc surprenant de voir comment cette claque inattendue lui avait provoqué des picotements de plaisir sur la peau.

**« - Hé, ça te dérange ? »** Interrogea Zack lorsque son plaisir était redescendu à un niveau plus supportable.

Une couleur rouge s'étala sur le visage de Cloud et Zack savait qu'il n'était pas responsable de cela. Le blond haussa les épaules avant de marmonner : **« - Non, pas vraiment. » **Il se tortilla à nouveau, essayant d'inciter Zack à bouger. **« - Tu vas mieux maintenant ? »**

Zack sourit et plutôt que de répondre à son compagnon verbalement, il recommença à le baiser profondément. Le réponse fut apparemment satisfaisante pour Cloud, car le blond poussa un gémissement et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Ses cris étouffés étaient irréguliers et ils redoublaient à chaque poussée. Zack glissa sa main sous les hanches de Cloud pour lui caresser son sexe à travers le préservatif et il se pencha de tout son poids sur lui pour lui murmurer des encouragements à l'oreille.

Juste au moment où Zack craignait qu'il allait jouir avant Cloud, le blond trembla sous lui et gémit son nom dans l'oreiller. Zack sourit et haleta doucement alors que le sexe de Cloud tremblait dans sa main et qu'il se libérait dans le préservatif. Il pensa lointainement que c'était une bonne chose que Cloud ait insisté pour porter ce morceau de latex. Trop souvent ils oubliaient d'en mettre et se retrouvaient après avec le choix de dormir dans des draps humides ou changer la literie avant de dormir.

Maintenant qu'il avait offert à son petit-ami sa jouissance, Zack se concentra sur la sienne. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup d'effort de sa part parce qu'il était déjà proche quand Cloud eut son orgasme. Après plusieurs coups de plus, ses boules se contractèrent et son souffle se coupa alors qu'il se tendait. Il remua vivement à l'intérieur du corps de son amant et s'y libéra violemment. Il se maintint sur ses avant-bras tremblant avant de s'effondrait sur son amant.

**« - Désolé, Cloud. » **Haleta Zack alors qu'il se redressait légèrement. **« - J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal. »**

**« - Tu étais très bien. » **Soupira Cloud d'un ton satisfait. Il respirait aussi lourdement que Zack et il tourna la tête pour embrasser l'avant-bras du brun qui était le plus proche de son visage. Zack posa sa tête contre son dos, entre ses omoplates. Son sexe pulsa une dernière fois à l'intérieur de Cloud, une suite de son orgasme. Le blond sourit d'un air endormi, trouvant la sensation gratifiante en quelque sorte. Il sentit l'organe de Zack perdre sa rigidité et sa circonférence alors qu'il commençait à se ramollir, laissant une agréable sensation de plénitude.

Lorsque Zack eut suffisamment récupéré pour bouger, il sortit de Cloud et de son dos. Le blond bougea pour poser sa tête sur sa poitrine et Zack caressa son épaule et son dos, fermant les yeux et soupirant de bonheur. Ils étaient à la fois trop dépensé et paresseux de satisfaction pour parler, mais maintenant, ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler l'un avec l'autre pour savoir s'ils avaient appréciés tous les deux. Zack s'endormit le premier alors que leur ébat le rendait plus sensible à ses médicaments. Cloud le suivit peu de temps après, bercé par le bruit réconfortant de son cœur battant contre son oreille et sa respiration régulière.

* * *

Le jour de l'évaluation de Zack arriva enfin et Cloud était en retard. Il avait effectué une livraison quelques heures avant l'aube afin de pouvoir être de retour à temps et regarder l'évaluation avec le Docteur Clark, mais il avait été pris dans une tempête sur le chemin du retour et cela lui avait causé certaines complications. Il grimaça alors qu'il garait soigneusement Fenrir à sa place habituelle sur le parking et coupa le moteur. Sans perdre de temps, il descendit de l'engin et se précipita vers l'entrée de la clinique. Son bras blessé lui faisait mal, mais il refusait que cela l'empêche d'être là pour son amant.

* * *

**« - Zack, je veux que tu viennes avec moi. »**

Zack regarda le Docteur Clark avec sa bouche ouverte, ayant été coupé dans son action d'inviter l'homme se trouvant sur le seuil d'entrer. Il cligna des yeux et retrouva sa voix. **« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Le Docteur Clark était sombre alors qu'il répondait. **« - Rien de grave. Ton évaluation est aujourd'hui et nous ne devons pas faire attendre ton évaluateur. »**

Zack se retrouva de nouveau sans voix pendant un moment avant de se reprendre. **« - Une évaluation ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? » **Bredouilla-t-il. **« - Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y préparer ! » **Il suivit le médecin, préférant coopérer en dépit de ses protestations.

**« - Je sais. » **Répondit le docteur sur un ton d'excuse. **« - C'est parce que c'est une évaluation particulière, Zackary. Si tu peux passer à travers cela sans préparation ou répétition, ça sera peut-être la dernière que tu auras à passer dans cet endroit. »**

Zack se figea dans son élan. **« - Doc, est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire ? »**

Le Docteur Clark s'arrêta aussi et leva les yeux vers lui. **« - Si tu penses que je te dis que cette évaluation pourrait te conduire à ta sortie de cet hôpital, alors oui… je veux dire ce que tu penses que je dis. » **Il sourit tendrement au jeune homme et tendit la main pour serrer doucement son bras et l'inciter à avancer. **« - Tout dépend de toi, Zackary. Je ne pourrais pas être dans la pièce pour t'encadrer et Cloud non plus. »**

**« - Ou est-ce qu'est Cloud ? » **Demanda Zack en regardant autour de lui avec un froncement de sourcil. **« - Il aurait dû être de retour maintenant. »**

**« - Je suis sûr qu'il a dû être retardé. » **Apaisa le médecin.

**« - Mais que faire si quelque chose lui est arrivé ? » **La préoccupation de Zack n'avait pas diminué malgré l'assurance du Docteur Clark. Cloud était généralement toujours à l'heure quand il disait qu'il revenait à telle heure et il avait près d'une heure de retard maintenant.

**« - Je pense qu'il aurait appelé s'il aurait eu des ennuis. » **Répondit le docteur avec confiance. **« - Monsieur Strife a toujours été méticuleux au sujet des jours ou l'heure des évaluations. Essaye de ne pas t'inquiéter à ce sujet maintenant, mon garçon. Tu dois te concentrer sur la réussite de cette évaluation. »**

Zack soupira et essaya de suivre ce conseil. Ils marchèrent ensemble vers l'ascenseur et le Docteur Clark donna sa carte d'identité aux gardes pour qu'ils puissent monter dedans. Ils montèrent au quatrième étage et se dirigèrent dans les couloirs familiers des salles d'observation. Le Docteur Clark s'arrêta devant la salle cinq et leva de nouveau les yeux vers Zack avec une expression de sincère encouragement sur le visage. Il tendit la main et tapota le bras de Zack en un geste paternel avant de parler.

**« - Rappelles-toi, c'est à toi maintenant, Zack. Reste concentré et sois attentif. »**

Zack redressa les épaules et hocha la tête avec détermination. **« - Je le ferais, Doc. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. »**

Le Docteur Clark glissa son badge pour déverrouiller la porte de la salle et il tourna la poignée. **« - Si tu gardes ton esprit comme je l'attends de toi, il n'y aura pas besoin de chance. Rends-moi fier, Zackary. »**

Zack hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. **« - Oui, Monsieur. »**

Le Docteur Clark sourit faiblement et ouvrit la porte, faisant signe au jeune homme d'entrer. Zack obéit et entra dans la pièce. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme assit à la table en train de l'attendre, l'adrénaline commença à grimper et il se retourna impulsivement pour dire à son médecin qu'il devait y avoir une erreur. La porte se referma et il entendit le déclic de la serrure. Zack saisit la poignée et essaya d'ouvrir, ses premiers instincts étaient soit de fuir ou d'attaquer. La porte était verrouillée et la seule façon qu'il avait de sortir de là était de la défoncer ou de convaincre le médecin de l'autre côté d'ouvrir.

**« - Pourquoi ne vous asseyez-vous pas, Monsieur Fair ? » **Dit l'homme installé tranquillement à la table.

Zack se tendit et se souvint des instructions du Docteur Clark de rester concentrer et attentif. L'homme à la table était évidemment son évaluateur. Il se rappelait l'avoir déjà vu une fois avant depuis son arrivée ici et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer son cœur affolé. Sa voix était… différente. Elle ne ressemblait pas à la voix nasale et grasse d'Hojo.

**« - Zackary. » **Dit le médecin dans son dos. **« - Si tu ne peux même pas me regarder sans avoir une crise, je crains que cette évaluation soit déclarée nulle et non avenue. Est-ce ce que tu veux ? »**

Zack se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête. Il se retourna lentement et fit remonter petit à petit ses yeux du sol, glissant le long de la blouse blanche du médecin. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur la plaque épinglée à la poche. Apparemment, le nom de ce médecin était 'Matthews'. Le regard de Zack se porta lentement vers le visage du médecin et il se mit à le regarder… vraiment le regarder. Les lunettes étaient similaires dans le style et la forme, mais les longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval n'étaient pas terne ou négligés. Il y avait quelques mèches grises mélangées aux cheveux noirs et ils étaient soigneusement peigné et visiblement souvent entretenus.

**« - Vous… n'êtes pas vraiment lui, n'est-ce pas ? » **Dit Zack avec incertitude alors qu'il faisait un pas hésitant vers la table.

Le Docteur Matthews secoua la tête, sachant exactement à qui faisait allusion le patient. **« - Je suis heureux que tu es conservé assez de contrôle pour comprendre, cette fois. Pourtant, tu dois être conscient que la sécurité est en train de regarder et que si tu décide de retourner ta colère contre Hojo sur moi, ils seront ici en quelques secondes. »**

_« Bien que je pense sincèrement que tu aurais besoin que d'une demi-seconde pour me tordre le cou si tu choisis de m'attaquer. Oh bon sang, pourquoi ai-je accepté ça ? J'espère que tu as raison, Allen. » _

Il était réticent à approuver la libération de Zack même si le patient réussissait l'évaluation, mais le Docteur Clark avait passé un marché avec lui et il avait été trop curieux pour résister. Il avait demandé que si Zack pouvait s'asseoir avec le Docteur Matthews et passer l'évaluation sans le prendre pour Hojo, cela prouverait qu'il n'était plus une menace importante et devrait donc être libéré. Bêtement peut-être, Karl avait accepté au nom de la curiosité psychologique. Maintenant, il risquait de perdre sa vie si son collègue avait eu tort à propos de Zack.

Le visage de Zack était légèrement perlé de sueur alors qu'il prenait un siège en face du médecin. Il joignit les mains sur la table et s'humidifia ses lèvres sèches alors qu'il secouait la tête. **« - Je ne vais pas vous attaquer. Maintenant que je vous ai vraiment regardé et écouté, je sais que vous n'êtes pas lui. Euh, ces lunettes ne vous conviennent pas bien. Vous devriez penser à essayer de mettre des verres ovales ou ronds. »**

Le Docteur Matthews haussa les sourcils. **« - Êtes-vous sûr que ton opinion n'est pas influencé par ton aversion pour un autre homme qui portait des verres comme ceux-ci ? »**

Zack haussa les épaules. **« - Peut-être. Je mentirais si je disais qu'elles ne me paniquent pas. H… hé, je peux avoir un peu d'eau ou quelque chose ? Ma bouche est un peu sèche. »**

Le Docteur Matthews eut pitié de lui. Zack était un garçon sympathique quand il ne cherchait pas à tuer quelqu'un et il savait que même si le jeune homme réalisait maintenant qu'il n'était pas Hojo, son apparence lui causait toujours quelques souvenirs traumatiques. Le médecin regarda en direction du miroir sans tain et fit un signe de tête, sachant qu'il y avait du personnel derrière autre que le Docteur Clark qui observait la session.

**« - Quelqu'un va apporter un pichet d'eau dans un instant. » **Assura le Docteur Matthews au patient. Il leva une main et retira ses lunettes avant de les ranger dans une poche de sa veste. Ensuite, il libéra ses cheveux de la queue de cheval qui les retenaient et arrangea les mèches avec ses doigts. **« - Est-ce que cela me rend moins intimidant pour toi, Zackary ? »**

Zack cligna des yeux. Ces deux petits changements faisaient une grande différence dans l'apparence du Docteur Matthews. Sans les lunettes de mauvais goût pour le distraire, le médecin était en fait un bel homme. Zack devinait qu'il y avait du sang Wutaian en lui, si la forme de ses yeux et l'éclat de ses cheveux noirs étaient une indication.

**« - C'est beaucoup mieux. » **Admit Zack. **« - Mais vous n'avez pas à modifier votre apparence pour moi. Je peux… y faire face… je le dois. »**

**« - Je suis seulement un peu myope. » **Dit dédaigneusement le Docteur Matthews. **« - Pas aveugle. Je peux voir que tu y feras face. Maintenant, pouvons-nous commencer ? »**

Zack hocha la tête et confirma sa volonté.

* * *

**« - Désolé, je suis un peu en retard. » **Souffla Cloud après avoir été autorisé à approcher de la salle d'observation par l'un des gardes. **« - J'ai eu quelques problèmes sur le chemin du retour. »**

Le Docteur Clark se détourna de la fenêtre et regarda le jeune homme. Il se raidit quand il vit l'état dans lequel était Cloud. Le blond avait de la boue sur sa veste et son pantalon et il en avait un peu semé sur le sol. Même si ses cheveux étaient humides, les mèches continuaient de défier la gravité tout en gouttant. Rien de tout cela ne causé cette inquiétude, mais l'écharpe de fortune autour de son cou servant à soutenir son bras gauche contre sa poitrine était sa source d'inquiétude.

**« - Que diable vous est-il arrivé, mon garçon ? » **Demanda le Docteur Clark en se précipitant vers lui. Les trois autres membres du personnel présents regardèrent également Cloud avec curiosité et inquiétude.

**« - J'ai dû conduire sous une tempête. » **Expliqua Cloud d'une voix faible. **« - La pluie était assez forte et je ne pouvais pas bien voir au loin. J'ai dû faire un écart pour éviter un camion et j'ai perdu le contrôle de Fenrir et j'ai dérapé sur la route. »**

Le Docteur Clark pouvoir voir des morceaux déchirés sur la veste de cuir maintenant qu'il était assez proche et il soupçonnait que le jeune homme devait avoir quelques morceaux de gravier sur ses blessures. **« - Mon dieu… asseyez-vous ici. » **Il mit un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et le dirigea vers un siège qu'une infirmière avait approché d'une fenêtre. **« - Laissez-moi regarder ce bras, mon garçon. »**

**« - Je vais bien. » **S'opposa Cloud alors qu'il était pratiquement traîné vers la chaise.

**« - Non. » **Répondit vivement le docteur. **« - Vous ressemblez à un étron meurtri. Si votre bras est en écharpe, je doute que vous alliez bien. »**

**« - Je me le suis un peu foulé. » **Déclara dédaigneusement Cloud. Il était plus inquiet pour Zack que pour lui-même et il essaya de demander au médecin comment cela se passait mais l'homme ne le laissa pas émettre le moindre mot.

**« - Êtes-vous médecin, Cloud ? Non, je ne crois pas. » **Répliqua le Docteur Clark avec agacement. **« - Vous pouvez penser que ce n'est qu'une foulure mais cela peut être une fracture ou même que vous vous l'êtes brisé. Cela doit être soigné. »**

**« - Je n'irais nulle part tant que l'évaluation de Zack n'est pas terminée. » **Déclara fermement Cloud avant que le médecin ne puisse poursuivre.

Le Docteur Clark soupira. **« - Très bien. Dès que Zack a terminé, je veux que vous veniez avec moi au premier étage pour que l'un de nos médecins généralistes vous examine. »**

Cloud hocha la tête. **« - Je peux accepter ça. Alors, comment est-ce que Zack s'en sort ? Cela a commencé depuis longtemps ? » **Il tourna les yeux vers la vitre et se leva immédiatement quand il vit qui était assis dans la salle avec son amant et il le reconnut après un moment. Il se tourna vers le Docteur Clark pour lui lancer un regard incrédule. **« - Que fait-il là-bas avec lui ? Etes-vous fou ? »**

Le docteur Clark haussa un sourcil en entendant les mots et Cloud se racla la gorge et se reprit. **« - Je… je veux dire… pourquoi envoyez-vous le Docteur Matthews avec lui après ce qui s'est passé la première fois que Zack l'a vu ?**

**« - Le Docteur Matthews et moi avons décidé cela à cause de la façon dont Zack pourrait réagir à son apparence aujourd'hui. » **Expliqua le Docteur Clark calmement. **« - Observer la façon dont il gère ses propres réaction à la vue du Docteur Matthews est un élément clé de cette évaluation, Cloud. Si Zack peut prouver qu'il est capable de raisonner avant de réagir, surtout lorsqu'il est confronté à quelque chose qui déclenche ses crises… alors le Docteur Matthews pourra accepter sa libération. La plus grande préoccupation de mon collègue est de savoir si Zack peut être exposé au monde extérieur sans perdre le contrôle et blesser quelqu'un dans un moment d'agitation psychologique. Regardez-le, Cloud. Bien que nerveux, Zack se comporte très bien. C'est un bon signe. »**

Cloud regarda son amant et écouta la conversation qu'il avait avec le Docteur Matthews. Zack buvait de l'eau de temps en temps alors qu'il répondait aux questions du médecin et faisait les exercices prévus. Il semblait allait bien même s'il avait l'air un peu secoué. **« - Qu'est-il arrivé à ses lunettes et sa queue de cheval ? » **Demanda Cloud en désignant le docteur Matthews.

**« - Il les a retiré en guise de courtoisie une fois que Zack a passé le premier test. » **Le Docteur Clark avait une expression de fierté alors qu'il regardait son patient. **« - Pour vous dire la vérité Cloud, le reste de l'évaluation n'est pas aussi importe que la façon dont il a fait face quand il est entré dans cette salle et a vu le Docteur Matthews dans son style habituel. Il n'y avait pas de place à l'erreur maintenant qu'il a prouvé qu'il avait assez de courage mental pour supporter un tel déclenchement drastique de son psychisme. »**

Cloud sentit un autre type d'inquiétude l'envahir, outre le fait de savoir Zack seul dans la salle avec le Docteur Matthews. Ça y était… l'avenir que Zack et lui voulaient d'être ensemble dans les deux était presque sur le point de devenir réalité. Cloud regarda son amant et lui passa silencieusement son soutien à cent dix pour cent.

**« - Donc, si tout se passe bien, je serais en mesure de le ramener chez lui ? » **Demanda Cloud en confirmation. Il voulait être sûr d'avoir bien comprit le Docteur Clark quand ils avaient eu cette conversation le mois dernier.

**« - Si le Docteur Matthews est assez satisfait des résultats, oui. » **Le Docteur Clark hocha la tête. **« - Il ne faut pas tirer nous-mêmes de conclusion à l'avance cependant. »**

* * *

**« - Je te remercie, Zackary. » **Fit le Docteur Matthews en rangeant les documents et le patient hocha la tête. **« - Tu peux y aller maintenant. » **Il donna le feu vert aux personnes derrière le miroir et un déclic se fit entendre alors que la porte était déverrouillée.

Zack se leva et fit une pause, observant le médecin d'un air scrutateur. **« - Ai-je réussi ? »**

Le Docteur Matthews leva les yeux vers lui. **« - Tu n'as pas mal fait. Tu auras les résultats définitifs après que j'en ai discuté avec ton médecin. »**

Zack hocha la tête et ravala son cœur qui remontait dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas exactement une confirmation d'excellence mais c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'il n'avait pas mal fait non plus. **« - Merci, Doc. Euh, je vais y aller maintenant. » **Zack sortit rapidement de la salle sans regarder en arrière. Quand il fut dehors et que la porte se referma derrière lui, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le Docteur Matthews ne possédait pas les manières d'Hojo mais sa réaction initiale quand il avait vu l'homme avec ses lunettes et sa queue de cheval s'était attardé à travers toute l'évaluation. Il était content que ce soit fini même s'il savait qu'il ne voulait pas dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu les résultats.

La porte de la salle voisine s'ouvrit et Zack ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour voir Cloud sortir, suivit par le Docteur Clark. Son sourire et sa salutation mourut sur ses lèvres quand il vit son amant et remarqua son bras en écharpe. Les yeux de Cloud croisèrent les siens et le blond sourit doucement en secouant la tête.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » **Dit Cloud alors que Zack s'approchait de lui et le regardait frénétiquement de haut en bas. **« - Je vais très bien. Le Docteur Clark va me faire passer des radiographies et examiner mon bras. J'ai dérapé sur la route et je me suis un peu écorché, c'est tout. »**

**« - On dirait que tu as traversé une tornade. » **Dit Zack en passant son bras autour de celui du blond pour le soutenir. **« - Je suppose que cela explique pourquoi tu étais en retard. Appuies-toi sur moi, Sunshine. Je vais aller avec toi. » **Il haussa les sourcils en regardant le Docteur Clark. **« - Je suis autorisé à aller là-bas ? »**

**« - Je ne vois aucune raison de l'interdire. » **Répondit le docteur. **« - Allons rafistoler Monsieur Strife. »**

* * *

Les préoccupations du Docteur Clark s'avérèrent être légitime. Cloud avait une légère fracture du radius et le médecin lui fit un bandage serré et lui donna une écharpe approprié en lui disant de garder le bras immobile et de ne rien faire pour empirer les choses. Il lui prescrit des médicaments contre la douleur et un onguent et le Docteur Clark passa un coup de fil pour se procurer les médicaments et que Cloud pourrait les récupérer au bureau des infirmières quand ils retourneraient au troisième étage.

**« - Essayez de prendre beaucoup de repos ce soir. » **Conseilla le Docteur Clark alors qu'il les raccompagnait à la chambre de Zack. **« - Je n'aurais pas de nouvelle des résultats avant demain. De plus, cela ne vous fera de mal à aucun de vous de dormir un peu. »**

Cloud hocha la tête. **« - Je vais garder cela à l'esprit. Bonsoir Docteur Clark. »**

**« - Merci, Doc. » **Dit Zack avec un sourire. Cloud entra le premier dans la chambre et après avoir dit bonsoir au médecin, Zack ferma la porte et s'approcha de son amant.

**« - Zack, que fais-tu ? » **Glapit Cloud alors que le brun commençait à détacher son écharpe et enlever ses vêtements.

**« - Je te déshabille pour une douche. » **Répondit Zack en haussant les épaules. **« - Tu as besoin de te laver et de mettre quelque chose de plus confortable. »**

Cloud soupira mais il était trop fatigué par son accident et le stress par rapport à l'évaluation de Zack pour protester. Il laissa son amant le déshabiller et lui sourit légèrement quand Zack se déshabilla également. L'ancien lieutenant rejoignit son ancien cadet sous la douche et l'aida à se laver, prodiguant une certaine attention sensuelle à son corps dans le processus, mais s'abstenant de conduire les choses plus loin. Quand ils finirent de se laver, Zack appliqua l'onguent sur certains endroits où Cloud s'était écorché, puis il l'aida à se rhabiller avant de lui remettre l'écharpe.

Autant ils auraient bien profité d'un moment entre eux, mais les blessures de Cloud et leur épuisement mutuel les empêcha de se livrer à plus qu'un échange de baisers et de caresses. Le médicament que Cloud avait prit contre la douleur avait un effet sédatif qui était presque aussi fort que les somnifères que le Docteur Clark lui avait donné tout à l'heure.

Il sombra dans un sommeil lourd et après avoir partagé un dernier câlin avec Zack. Ses rêves furent remplis de souvenirs du passé, mais modifiés. Dans ses rêves, Zack combattait à ses côtés au cours de la bataille contre Geostigma et Deepground. Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé mais les rêves lui semblèrent étonnamment vrais et il fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil.

Zack vit son expression de malaise et il écarta quelques mèches d'or de ses yeux en lui murmurant que tout irait bien. Il embrassa les lèvres plissées de Cloud et soupira.

**« - Accroche-toi, gamin. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	20. Chapitre 20

**Darkness before Dawn**

**Chapitre**** 20**

**By**** Xenobia**

Cloud se réveilla à la sensation des doux et persuasifs baisers de Zack. Il sourit contre les lèvres du brun en dépit de lui-même et il ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Le visage de Zack était si proche du sien qu'il avait l'impression que les deux prunelles violines étaient liées ensemble et Cloud rigola, impuissant.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Sunshine ? » **Chuchota Zack.

**« - Tu ressembles à un cyclope. » **Répondit Cloud tout aussi doucement.

Zack rigola et caressa son dos. **« - Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu dors. »**

**« - Non, je ne le suis pas. » **Nia Cloud, retombant rapidement dans sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Il cacha son visage dans l'oreiller pour éviter les caresses. Le stratagème fut un échec.

**« - Mmm, un peu timide Chocobo. » **Ronronna Zack en faisant glisser sa main sur le dos de Cloud jusqu'à ses fesses. Il caressa une des deux rondeurs lisse avant de la serrer. **« - Allons, ne te cache pas la tête dans le sable aujourd'hui. »**

**« - C'est le matin. » **Grommela Cloud dans l'oreiller. **« - Laisse-moi seul. »**

Zack gloussa et enfouit son visage dans les mèches blondes des cheveux de Cloud. **« - Je ne peux pas me décider si tu es mignon quand tu es grognon ou endormi. »**

**« - Je ne le suis pour ni l'un ni l'autre. » **Répondit la voix sourde de Cloud. Il tenta aveuglément de frapper la main caressante de son amant et finit par toucher son bras à la place. **« - Arrête. »**

**« - Tu viens de me frapper. » **Taquina Zack avec un sourire. **« - Cela ne veut pas dire 'arrête' pour moi. » **Il s'abaissa vers l'oreille de Cloud, écarta les cheveux duveteux avant de mordiller son lobe.

**« - Pervers. » **Marmonna Cloud alors que sa peau picotait avec délice en réponse.

Cloud n'était en aucun cas une personne matinale. Toutefois, il découvrit que les attentions de Zack envers son bras blessé et son corps le rendaient plus agréable que ce qu'il aurait voulu. La Mako guérissait la plupart des blessures dans la nuit mais il avait toujours une sourde douleur dans le bras. Zack l'entraîna dans la douche avec lui et s'occupa de la zone blessée avec une ardeur que Cloud aurait normalement trouvée ringarde. Malheureusement, les attentions de Zack envers ses besoins étaient rien de moins que romantique.

**« - Les hommes ne sont pas censés aimer ce genre de chose. » **Marmonna Cloud alors que Zack se séchait et s'habillait.

Zack fit une pause dans son activité de sécher ses jambes et leva les yeux vers Cloud depuis sa position baissée. **« - Quelles choses ? »**

Cloud se frotta le dos avec une serviette et haussa les épaules. **« - Les trucs niais. »**

Zack se mit à rire. **« - Hé, les trucs niais peuvent provoquer de vrais feux passionnés dans certaines autres conditions. » **Il se redressa et s'essuya le torse. **« - J'aime ça moi. »**

Cloud sentit son visage rougir et il détourna les yeux. **« - Tu es assez bon. »**

Zack cessa de se sécher et il serra le corps nu du blond contre le sien. **« - Ouais ? Je dois vraiment l'être si tu le dis à voix haute. » **Il embrassa Cloud passionnément avant de s'écarter de lui avec difficulté.

* * *

Ils venaient de revenir de la cafétéria où ils avaient pris le petit-déjeuner quand il y eut un coup à la porte. Cloud se stoppa alors qu'il marchait vers la salle de bain et regarda Zack par-dessus son épaule qui le regardait lui-même avec une expression anxieuse. La voix du Docteur Clark se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, demandant s'il y avait quelqu'un.

**« - Vas-tu le laisser entrer ? » **Demanda Cloud à son compagnon avec un sourire nerveux.

Zack regarda la porte et hocha la tête, déglutissant pour chasser le trop plein d'humidité. Il ouvrit et fit entrer le médecin. Cloud oublia l'idée d'aller à la salle de bain pour entendre ce que l'homme avait à dire. Il traversa la chambre pour aller se poster aux côtés de Zack alors que le médecin refermait la porte et les regardait avec une expression sombre. Il était difficile de dire si les nouvelles étaient bonnes ou mauvaises, son visage était si neutre.

Le Docteur Clark regarda Cloud et lui adressa la parole en premier. **« - Eh bien fiston, j'espère que vous ne prévoirez plus jamais de grimper sur les murs tard dans la nuit. »**

Les expressions de Cloud et Zack tombèrent.

**« - Parce que vous ne devriez jamais plus avoir à le refaire à nouveau. » **Termina le Docteur Clark avec un sourire satisfait.

L'espoir envahit Cloud. **« - Vous voulez dire… » **Il hésita à continuer.

Le Docteur Clark hocha la tête. **« - Je veux dire que vous pouvez tous les deux commencer à emballer vos affaire et prendre des dispositions pour ramener Zack avec vous. » **Il se tourna vers Zack et lui tapota l'épaule. **« - Tu as tellement impressionné le Docteur Matthews qu'il a accepté ta libération, fiston. Tu m'as rendu fier. »**

Zack regarda le médecin sans pouvoir parler, croyant difficilement que c'était vrai. Cloud parla pour eux deux, ne voulant pas donner l'impression qu'ils étaient ingrats. **« - Merci, Docteur Clark. Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il pour que les papiers de sa sortie soient prêts ? »**

**« - Oh, je dirais dans le début de l'après-midi. » **Répondit le docteur. **« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'allons pas vous mettre dehors avant que ayez fait vos arrangements et soyez prêt à partir. Je suppose que vous aurez besoin d'appeler quelqu'un pour venir vous aider à transporter vos affaires ? »**

Cloud hocha la tête. **« - Fenrir ne peut pas transporter toutes nos affaires. Je vais essayer d'entrer en contact avec Tifa ou Barret pour qu'ils viennent nous aider. »**

**« - Je m'en doutais. » **Le médecin ouvrit le dossier qu'il tenait dans une main et feuilleta les pages à l'intérieur. **« - Ce sont des instructions et une liste de médicaments pour Zack. Lorsque vous partirez, arrêtez-vous au bureau des infirmières et elles vous donneront son premier approvisionnement de médicament. J'ai pris la liberté d'en prescrire assez afin que vous n'ayez pas à vous soucier à aller dans une pharmacie avant un certain temps si tout se passe bien. »**

Il ferma le dossier et le remit à Cloud. **« - Vous devrez aussi être conscient que les rendez-vous pour un suivi médical sont une exigence. Malheureusement, faire un tel voyage ne sera pas pratique alors pour le bien de tout le monde, j'ai pris des dispositions avec un confrère à Edge. Le nom, l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone sont dans le dernier document dans ce dossier que je vous ai remis. Pour commencer, ça sera un rendez-vous par semaine. Puis cela se réduira à tous les quinze jours, puis, une fois par mois et ainsi de suite. Finalement, Zack n'est pas encore prêt à stopper la thérapie tout à fait, mais nous nous concentrerons sur le maintien de son rétablissement de sorte qu'il n'ait jamais à revenir ici. »**

Zack eut l'air déçu. **« - Alors, vous ne serez plus mon médecin ? »**

Les traits du Docteur Clark s'adoucirent. **« - Je serais toujours ton médecin, Zack. Je ne pourrais pas être là chaque semaine pour superviser moi-même ton rétablissement. Je te promets que je ferais de mon mieux pour venir te faire une séance moi-même au moins une fois par mois et je t'appellerais aussi souvent que je le pourrais. Il suffit de penser que le Docteur Stanford sera temporaire, si tu veux. Je pense que tu l'apprécieras. »**

Zack haussa les épaules. **« - D'accord. Si vous l'avez choisi alors il ne doit pas être si mal que ça. »**

Le Docteur Clark lui sourit d'une manière paternelle. **« - Bon garçon. Eh bien, je vais vous laisser commencer vos préparatifs. Oh, et mon numéro personnel est sur la même feuille que les informations de mon confrère à Edge, au cas où vous auriez besoin de moi. »**

* * *

Tifa eut l'amabilité de venir avec la camionnette pour récupérer les effets de Zack et Cloud. Elle exprima son soulagement quand Cloud lui téléphona pour dire qu'il allait rentrer à la maison avec Zack et il devina que c'était en partie parce qu'elle aurait plus d'aide avec les enfants et plus de temps libre pour sortir avec Rude. Il se sentait encore mal à l'aise de l'avoir laissée seule avec la plupart des responsabilités mais il avait l'intention de faire ce qu'elle voudrait. Elle ferma son bar pour la journée et assura à Cloud qu'elle serait là en fait de journée pour les prendre.

Ils prirent un dernier repas ensemble à la cafétéria et Zack passa le reste de la journée à faire ses adieux aux autres patients et membres du personnel alors que Cloud emballait leurs affaires. Au début, le brun avait été réticent à laisser son amant tout faire mais Cloud avait insisté sur ce point et lui avait rappelé qu'il ne pourrait plus les revoir la plupart de ces gens-là. Avec cela à l'esprit, Zack cessa de protester et avait laissé le blond seul.

L'après-midi approchait et Zack revint dans la chambre après avoir terminé son tour. L'endroit avait l'air vide sans les petits détails qu'ils avaient installés pour que Zack se sente à l'aise. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira, espérant que le prochain résident apprécierait cette chambre avant que lui.

**« - Qu'y a-t-il ? » **Demanda Cloud en entendant le bruit mélancolique.

**« - Je viens de… réaliser à quel j'étais attaché à cet endroit. » **Répondit doucement Zack. **« - J'étais tellement occupé à essayer de sortir d'ici que je n'ai pas pensé que cela me manquerait. »**

**« - Tu as passé plus de quatre ans ici. » **Dit Cloud avec compassion en tapotant le dos du jeune homme. **« - Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu considères cet endroit comme une maison. »**

Zack se pencha vers le blond et passa un bras autour de lui, baissant la tête pour caresser sa joue avec ses lèvres. **« - J'espère que ça ne dérange pas Tifa que je vienne vivre avec vous. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas. » **Lui assura Cloud avec confiance. **« - Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse d'avoir une main supplémentaire pour aider. »**

**« - Cloud, que vais-je faire pour vivre ? » **Murmura Zack. **« - Je ne veux pas me contenter de vivre aux crochets de vous deux, tu sais ? »**

**« - Nous trouverons quelque chose plus tard. » **Suggéra Cloud. **« - Pour l'instant, tu peux simplement aider Tifa au bar et garder les enfants de temps en temps quand je suis en livraison et qu'elle a besoin d'aller quelque part. »**

**« - Tu penses que je pourrais gérer un baby-sitting ? » **Zack semblait douteux. **« - Que faire si je commence à avoir une crise ? »**

**« - Tu ne voudras pas blesser les enfants. » **Répondit Cloud sans hésitation. **« - Et je sais que tu souhaiteras prendre tes médicaments et appelez quelqu'un avant que les choses s'aggravent. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'asseoir avec eux et tout leur expliquer. Nous pourrions accrocher une liste d'instruction sur le frigo ou quelque chose et je doute que Tifa te demande de les garder si ce n'est pas une situation d'urgence de toute façon. »**

Zack lui sourit. **« - Tu as beaucoup de foi en moi, gamin. »**

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Je sais que tu aimes prendre soin des gens, même quand tu n'es pas bien. »**

Son portable sonna et cela mit un terme à leur conversation. Cloud répondit et fit un signe à Zack. **« - C'est Tifa. » **Expliqua-t-il. **« - Elle est arrivée. Elle est garée au troisième étage du parking et elle a réussi à trouver une place à proximité des ascenseurs. » **La jeune femme lui parla à l'autre bout de la ligne et ses sourcils se levèrent. **« - Tu es garée sur une place handicapé ? »**

**« - Oui, donc nous devons nous dépêcher. » **Lui répondit Tifa. **« - Ne me fais pas la leçon, Cloud. C'était la seule place proche des ascenseurs et nous avons beaucoup de choses à transporter. »**

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses quelque chose comme ça. Merci, Tifa. »**

**« - Pas de problème. » **Répondit-elle. **« - Rendez-vous dans quelques minutes. »**

* * *

**« - Denzel et Marlene sont chez Barret. » **Expliqua Tifa alors qu'ils commençaient à transporter les affaires depuis la chambre de Zack jusqu'à la camionnette. **« - Il a terminé son dernier travail la semaine dernière et il va rester à la maison durant un mois avant de repartir pour le prochain boulot. »**

Cloud hocha la tête. **« - Cela va rendre les choses plus faciles pour que Zack s'adapte. »**

**« - J'ai déjà fait mettre un lit-double dans votre chambre. » **Reprit Tifa avec un petit sourire aux deux garçons. **« - J'ai fait une bonne affaire avec et j'ai vendu ton ancien lit simple. »**

Cloud rougit. **« - Euh… merci. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça… j'aurais pu… »**

**« - Tu aurais remis à plus tard et l'un de vous aurait fini par tomber de ce petit lit une nuit et, éventuellement, de se blesser. » **Contra immédiatement Tifa. **« - Ce n'était pas difficile. Rude et Reno m'ont aidé à déménager les lits. »**

**« - C'était gentil de leur part… » **Marmonna Cloud. Il se demandait ce que les deux hommes savaient à propos de Zack et lui sur le plan personnel. Tifa n'était pas du genre à commérer mais Reno l'était et il se doutait que le rouquin avait dû la harceler de question jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

Ils terminèrent de tout charger et Tifa leur dit qu'elle allait les retrouver devant l'entrée principale de la clinique pendant qu'ils allaient récupérer les médicaments de Zack et rendre leurs clés. Cloud et Zack retournèrent à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers le bureau des infirmières. Lorsque le bracelet d'identification de Zack fut retiré, l'infirmière lui demanda poliment s'il voulait le garder ou pas. L'ancien SOLDAT se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête, un peu embarrassé.

**« - Est-ce étrange de vouloir le garder ? » **Demanda Zack alors que l'infirmière plaçait le bracelet dans une petite pochette plastique et le lui tendait.

**« - Pas du tout. » **Lui assura-t-elle. **« - Beaucoup de nos patient choisissent de les garder… au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient complètement récupérés. Certains les gardent pour se rappeler la façon dont ils s'en sont sortis et d'autres le font simplement parce que ça leur rappelle les amis qu'ils se sont fait ici. »**

Zack se détendit et glissa la pochette dans la poche de sa veste. **« - Merci. » **Dit-il sincèrement. **« - Je me sens un peu mieux à ce sujet maintenant. » **Personnellement, le bracelet servirait à la fois comme un rappel de ses progrès et les amis qu'il s'était fait durant son séjour à la clinique.

Une fois que tout fut en ordre, Cloud et Zack prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre au premier étage. Zack souriait alors que Cloud et lui traversaient le couloir et se rapprochaient de plus en plus des portes. Cloud remarqua son sourire et le blond lui serra le bras et lui sourit. Aujourd'hui, il ressentait un sentiment de triomphe identique à celui du brun et il partageait l'exaltation de Zack.

Alors qu'ils passaient les portes coulissantes automatiques et descendaient les marches dans la lumière du soleil, Cloud respira le parfum des fleurs qui bordaient le trottoir en pensant à l'avenir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait économiser assez pour qu'ils prennent tous les deux des vacances bien méritées et partir quelque part. Ils pourraient passer une semaine à Gold Saucer ou Costa Del Sol. Le blond commençait à faire des plans alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'endroit où Tifa les attendait. Alors qu'ils approchaient du véhicule, Cloud entendit une sonnerie bizarre dans ses oreilles et il fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant, clignant des yeux. Zack s'arrêta également et le regarda avec inquiétude.

**« - Cloud, tu m'entends ? »**

Quelle drôle de question. Cloud regarda son amant et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa vision commença à devenir floue et un sentiment de malaise grandit en lui. **« - Unh… quelque chose ne va pas. » **Marmonna Cloud en appuyant ses mains contre ses oreilles pour essayer d'étouffer le bruit de sonnerie. Son environnement devint si brillant que ça l'aveugla et il ferma les yeux en tombant à genoux. Il se tenait toujours la tête, cherchant à faire cesser le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

**« - Hey, arrête de faire ça. » **La voix de Zack résonnait au loin. Des mains fortes saisirent les poignets de Cloud pour les retenir. **« - Cloud, reviens vers moi. Allez, tu peux le faire. »**

Cloud gémit et secoua la tête, sa confusion faisant place à la peur. **« - Que… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » **Il avait l'impression que tout s'écrouler autour de lui alors qu'il tendait les mains vers Zack et s'accrochait à lui, haletant doucement alors que son monde déclinait.

**« - Je suis là, Sunshine. Tiens le coup. » **Les lèvres de Zack se posèrent doucement contre son front alors qu'il le tenait. La sensation de son corps contre le sien était la seule chose qui semblait réelle pour Cloud et le blond gémit d'anxiété. La blancheur déferla sur lui et la sonnerie s'amplifia jusqu'à ce que ce soit tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Cloud perdit connaissance, ses sens étant incapables de gérer l'assaut.

* * *

**« - Cloud ? Cloud ? Allez, mec… ne redevient pas catatonique de nouveau. »**

Cloud gémit et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était sur un lit et son dos était adossé à la tête du lit. Le visage de Zack était proche du sien et ses yeux bleus-violets le regardaient avec inquiétude et autre chose… espoir ?

**« - Ça y est, bébé… regarde-moi. »**

Cloud le regarda et eut un aperçu de son environnement dans le même temps. Il était dans un environnement familier qui ressemblait à une chambre, en fait, c'était la même que celle de Zack à la différence qu'il y avait des photos de Tifa, des enfants et de Zack et Cloud sur la commode. Son amant était assis au bord du lit à ses côtés et lui caressait les cheveux en l'encourageant à 'revenir'. Cloud remarqua un homme debout à proximité et il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils quand il reconnut le Docteur Clark. Le médecin avait un bloc-notes dans les mains et il regardait Cloud avec une expression prudemment excitée sur le visage.

**« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? » **Marmonna Cloud en levant une main à son nez et massant l'arrête de celui-ci. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le bracelet autour de son poignet droit. Il le retira et le regarda avec de grands yeux. **« - Zack ? » **Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il prononçait le nom du brun avec interrogation. Il se rendit compte qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements hospitaliers que Zack portait quand il l'avait retrouvé la première fois et sa panique augmenta.

**« - Ecoute-moi. » **Fit Zack quand le blond commença à essayer de se lever en secouant la tête. **« - Cloud, calme-toi et écoute. »**

**« - C'est faux. » **Dit Cloud d'une voix rude. **« - Je ne suis pas censé être ici… nous te ramenions à la maison, Tifa et moi. »**

**« - C'est ce que ton esprit te disait. » **Intervint le Docteur Clark en s'approchant. **« - Cloud tu es dans cette institution depuis quatorze mois. Tu étais complètement amorphe quand tu es arrivé et tu souffrais de démence quand tu as repris conscience. »**

Cloud secoua la tête dans le déni. **« - Non, Zack était ici. » **Insista-t-il. Il ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière en marmonnant. **« - J'ai dû me cogner la tête… j'hallucine ou quelque chose. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas une hallucination. » **Répondit gentiment Zack. Il prit les deux mains de Cloud et les serra. **« - Ecoute-moi, d'accord ? Je peux t'expliquer ce qui se passe si tu veux bien me laisser faire. »**

Cloud le regarda avec des yeux effarés et déglutit. **« - Comment puis-je savoir que tout cela est réel ? »**

Zack regarda le médecin par-dessus son épaule et il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit en sortant une petite lampe de la poche de sa poitrine. **« - Tout d'abord, permets-moi de te poser quelques questions et t'examiner. » **Dit-il doucement. **« - Ensuite, nous t'expliquerons comment tu es arrivé ici et ce qui se passe. »**

Cloud trembla quand le médecin saisit son menton et dirigea le faisceau de lumière dans chacun de ses yeux. Le Docteur Clark hocha la tête de satisfaction et lui posa des questions simples, à commencer par son nom, son âge et qui étaient ses amis. Quand Cloud répondit correctement à tout, le médecin lui demanda s'il savait quel jours ils étaient.

**« - C'est vendredi dix-sept février. » **Répondit Cloud sans hésitation. **« - Zack a reçu les résultats de son évaluation aujourd'hui et nous étions sur le point de rejoindre la camionnette de Tifa pour le ramener à la maison. »**

Le Docteur Clark échangea un regard avec Zack avant de parler. **« - Eh bien, tu as la bonne date et tu as raison au sujet d'une évaluation… mais ce n'était pas celle de Zack. C'était la tienne, Cloud. Le but de cette évaluation était de savoir si tu étais suffisamment cohérent pour être laissé aux soins de Zack. »**

Cloud secoua la tête et le Docteur Clark lui coupa fermement la parole avant qu'il puisse prononcer un mot. **« - Oui, Cloud. Je sais que tu ne veux pas y croire, mais c'est vrai. Tu vis dans une illusion depuis des mois maintenant. Tu évoluais tout seul et parlait, mais ton esprit n'était pas en phase avec la réalité. J'ai été flexible sur les règles plus que je n'aurais pas dû pour faire en sorte que Zack soit à tes côtés et t'aide dans ton traitement. C'est la première fois que tu reprends réellement conscience de la situation depuis que tu es arrivé ici. »**

**« - Je ne peux pas le croire. » **Déclara faiblement Cloud, sentant un malaise dans le ventre. **« - J'ai retrouvé Zack à Kalm. Il était en sortie avec quelques autres patients et j'ai suivi le bus jusqu'ici. Je l'ai aidé à aller mieux depuis. »**

**« - Ce dont tu te souviens est une altération de la réalité. » **Informa le Docteur Clark avec une douce patience. **« - Ton esprit a créé ce scénario parce que tu n'étais pas prêt à accepter et faire face à ta propre maladie. J'ai essayé un traitement expérimental sur toi et Zack a joué le rôle avec tes délires pour que tu puisses te rapprocher de la réalité. »**

**« - N… non… je me souviens des conversations que vous avez eu avec lui. Il vous a demandé si nous pouvions nous marier juste avant que ces deux gars vous attaquent à Kalm. »**

Le Docteur Clark secoua la tête. **« - Comment peux-tu te souvenir d'une conversation alors que tu n'étais pas là pour entendre ? »**

Les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il luttait pour rationaliser. **« - Il… il a dû me le dire ou quelque chose. » **Sa voix manquait de conviction et il se souvint d'autres choses qu'il savait mais auquel il n'avait pas assisté. Il ne souvenait pas que Zack lui ait raconté qu'il s'était fait surprendre en train de se masturber sous la douche non plus, mais il se souvenait de l'avoir vu… ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Zack d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas empathe.

**« - Cloud, beaucoup de tes souvenirs sont vrais à un certain niveau. » **Poursuivit le Docteur Clark alors que Zack caressait avec douceur le bras du blond. **« - Comme je l'ai dit, tu étais éveillé et apparemment lucide pendant des mois. Le problème était que tu n'étais pas dans la même réalité que nous, peux-tu comprendre ? Certaines choses dont tu te souviens ont été créées par ton esprit pour que cela corresponde à ce que tu vivais dans ta tête. Le reste est réel… bien que modifié. »**

Cloud regarda Zack d'un air presque suppliant. **« - Alors, d'où viens-tu ? Qu'en est-il de l'évasion du laboratoire d'Hojo et l'attaque qui a suivi ? Où étais-tu après cela ? »**

Zack grimaça et regarda le docteur de façon significative. Comprenant, le Docteur Clark quitta la chambre afin qu'ils puissent parler en privé. Quand ils furent seuls, Zack reporta son attention vers son amant et se mit à expliquer. **« - Tout cela est vraiment arrivé, Chocobo. Cependant, Tseng a réussi à faire passer le mot aux Turcs assez rapidement pour qu'ils nous récupèrent avant que les hommes d'Hojo puissent revenir et récupèrent mon 'corps'. La bonne nouvelle est qu'ils sont arrivés avant Hojo et avant que je meurs. La mauvaise nouvelle était que tu étais déjà parti avant qu'ils arrivent. J'ai passé un an dans un hôpital à récupérer de mes blessures tandis que tes amis et toi vous sauviez le monde de Sephiroth et du Météore. »**

Zack sourit tristement et frotta les mains du blond. **« - J'aurais souhaité pouvoir être là pour vous aider, mais je n'ai pas pu marcher pendant les premiers mois de convalescence. Si je n'avais pas les améliorations de Mako et les cellules de Jenova qu'Hojo m'avait injecté, je n'aurais probablement plus jamais remarché. Tseng t'a prévenu une fois que j'ai eu assez récupérer puis Tifa et toi êtes venus me chercher. »**

**« - Qu'en est-il des Géostigma ? »** Persista Cloud d'un air dubitatif. **« -Que… Qu'en est-il de Deepgroung et Omega ? Vas-tu me dire que j'ai imaginé tout ça aussi ? »**

Zack secoua la tête et lui caressa les cheveux. **« - Non, tout cela était réel. Tu as atterrit ici après tout cela. J'étais là avec toi pendant toutes ces batailles, tu le sais. Mais ton esprit a effacé que j'étais là. »**

Cloud pensa aux rêves qu'il avait faits la nuit précédente et frissonna. Il se souvenait avoir été confus quant au pourquoi il avait rêvé du passé et pourquoi Zack se battait à ses côtés. **« - Pourquoi t'ai-je effacé de mon passé comme ça ? »**

Zack baissa les yeux. **« - Le Doc et moi en avons parlé et il pense que tu l'as fait parce que tu voulais obtenir plus de moi. Il pense que c'était plus facile pour toi de faire comme si tu pensais que j'étais mort. »**

Cloud secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils. **« - Faire comme si tu étais mort ? Pourquoi je… » **Un éclair de souvenir lui revint alors, Zack et lui se disputant violemment et finissant par une séparation. **« - Oh… nous nous sommes disputés… n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Ouais. » **Confirma Zack, mal à l'aise. **« - C'était juste après que nous ayons aidé ton ami Vincent avec Omega. Je suppose que j'avais été trop protecteur envers toi et ça t'a énervé. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour faire barrage chaque fois que tu étais en danger et j'ai dit… j'ai dit… » **Zack s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration, passant ses doigts à travers ses mèches noires et raides de gel. **« - J'ai dit quelque chose que je regretterais toute ma vie d'avoir dit. »**

L'histoire commençait à paraitre moins douteuse à Cloud alors qu'il écoutait. Il avait l'impression que c'était plus… réel… que ça ne l'avait été durant ces derniers mois et il commençait à croire son amant. **« - Qu'as-tu dit ? » **Demanda-t-il, incapable de s'en rappeler lui-même.

Zack le regarda et ses yeux étaient étrangement lumineux. **« - J'ai dit que peut-être nous devrions faire une pause. Je voulais dire seulement temporairement afin que nous puissions prendre un peu de recul et réapprendre à se connaître, mais tu as pris cela pour une chose définitive. »**

L'explication ramena le souvenir avec une grande clarté qui donna le vertige à Cloud. Il plaça ses paumes contre ses tempes et gémit alors qu'il se rappelait avoir tourné le dos à son amant et lui dire d'emballer ses merdes et partir, en colère et blessait par ce qui venait d'arriver. Zack était tout aussi en colère et il répondit avec une dureté identique avant de mettre quelques affaires dans un sac et se diriger vers la porte. Il dit à Cloud qu'il reviendrait dans quelques jours pour prendre le reste de ses affaires et puis il était parti.

**« - Tout ce temps ensemble et une petite dispute fait tout éclater. » **Murmura Cloud, peinant à y croire mais incapable de réfuter le souvenir.

**« - Ca nous détruisait depuis un certain temps. » **Soupira Zack. **« - J'avoue que j'étais trop protecteur envers toi mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte parce que tu ne disais jamais rien jusqu'au jour où tu as explosé. »**

**« - Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. » **Murmura Cloud. Il tritura distraitement la couverture et essaya de se souvenir des évènements qui l'avaient conduit ici. Il n'avait encore aucun souvenir mais à part ceux qu'il s'était 'fabriqué'.

Zack haussa les épaules. **« - J'aurais dû faire plus attention. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne me taquinais pas seulement lorsque tu te moquais de ma surprotection. Je sais que tu es capable de te débrouiller mieux que quiconque mais j'ai choisi de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. »**

**« - Qu'est-il arrivé après ? » **Demanda Cloud. **« - Ai-je… je me suis mis avec Reno ou ai-je inventé ça également ? »**

**« - C'était vrai. » **Répondit Zack avec un froncement de sourcil un peu jaloux. **« - Cela n'a pas duré plus d'un mois mais tu as eu une aventure avec lui. Lorsque tu as rompu avec Reno, je comptais revenir vers toi et arranger les choses quand j'ai reçu un appel de lui pour me prévenir que tu avais été blessé et qu'il t'avait emmené à l'hôpital. »**

Le regard de Cloud devint vide alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler. Il secoua la tête. **« - La dernière chose dont je me souviens de Reno était que j'avais travaillé avec lui en tant qu'escorte pour une équipe du WRO. Impossible de me souvenir de ce qu'ils faisaient pour avoir besoin de gardes du corps. » **Cloud déglutit alors qu'il se rappelait un autre souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu mais qu'il ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou pas. **« - Zack… qu'en est-il de mon aile ? Est-ce… est-ce vrai ? »**

**« - Elle l'était. » **Répondit Zack sombrement. **« - Elle est parti aujourd'hui mais l'aile était réelle. Cette fichue chose était la cause de ton admission ici pour commencer. Ils l'ont amputée après que tu ais essayé de te l'arracher toi-même, causant de sérieux dégât à ton dos. »**

Cloud pensa à l'explication et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison… quand l'aile se manifestait… pourquoi il devait 'tuer' pour se débarrasser d'elle. Peut-être que la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ces moments-là était le souvenir de celle qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait essayé de l'arracher de son corps.

….

….

* * *

_**GWGWGWGWGWGWGW**_

_**GWGWGWGWGWGWGW**_

_**GWGWGWGWGWGWGW**_

_**GWGWGWGWGWGWGW**_

Bonjour ou Bonsoir,

En voyant qu'il s'agit d'une annonce et non d'un chapitre, beaucoup doivent se douter que c'est mauvais signe.

Je suis effectivement porteuse d'une mauvaise nouvelle. J'ai malheureusement le regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de fin pour Darkness Before Dawn.

Normalement, cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, car l'histoire d'origine était achevée et c'est pour cela que j'avais décidé de me plonger dans ce travail de traduction. Il m'est déjà arrivé de traduire des fictions en cours et pour me retrouver du jour au lendemain sans suite. J'avais donc décidé de traduire que des histoires entièrement achevée.

Cependant, je n'avais pas imaginé que Xenobia puisse avoir l'envie de réécrire complètement son histoire et de ce fait, de la supprimer de tous les sites où elle se trouvait. C'est un gros travail pour un auteur, surtout si l'histoire en question comporte plus d'une vingtaine de chapitre d'une dizaine de pages chacune et il est donc arrivé ce qui devait arriver… la réécriture de l'histoire s'arrête au chapitre 19… et je n'ai malheureusement jamais eu le temps de traduire le reste de l'histoire.

La dernière update de Xenobia remontant à plus d'un an et étant sans nouvelle de l'auteur qui répond à aucun MP ou mail sur aucun des sites… je pense que je peux déclarer officiellement cette histoire comme étant abandonné.

Je peux comprendre votre déception, quand je me suis rendue compte de cette catastrophe, j'ai eu envie de tout casser et surtout de massacrer Xenobia qui a préféré tout effacé avant de réécrire ou lieu de laisser l'ancienne version pendant qu'elle se penche sur son projet… pour ensuite l'abandonner au profit d'une autre fic… c'est assez rageant.

Je vais essayer de vous fournir un résumé de la fin même si cela ne vaut pas les vrais chapitres. :

_Après avoir pris conscience que tout ce qu'il vivait jusqu'à présent était une grande hallucination, Cloud tente de retrouver ses vrais repères. Il y a un léger point de vue de Zack relatant sa vie durant le mois de séparation qu'il a vécu avec Cloud, le bond étant resté au Septième Ciel avec Tifa et les enfants tandis que lui était reparti à Gongaga auprès de ses parents toujours vivants. Il a bien tenté de tourner la page mais n'a pas pu se résoudre à oublier Cloud et comme il l'a dit, il était prêt à retourner le voir quand il a appris que Cloud et Reno était séparé mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Reno l'a appelé pour le prévenir que Cloud avait eu un accident lors d'une mission. Qu'il avait été infecté par de la Mako et qu'il était devenu hystérique quand cela avait déclenché l'apparition d'une aile au point qu'il perde complètement l'esprit._

_C'est donc bel et bien Zack qui jouait les petit-amis infirmiers tandis que Cloud était le patient qui était complètement perdu dans son univers._

_Petit à petit, Cloud comprend et revient complètement à la réalité. Il réclame donc sa sortie et le Docteur Clark et le Docteur Matthews le laissent donc sortir mais avec réticence._

_Zack et Cloud reprennent donc leur relation et la vie commune, ayant chacun appris de leurs erreurs mais ils sont plus liés qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été, au point de finaliser leur relation par un mariage._

_Quant à Reno, il souffre de voir que Cloud s'est remis avec Zack alors que lui-même n'arrive pas à obtenir la même chose de Vincent, qui préfère le considérer comme un amant de passage plutôt qu'envisager une vraie relation. Mais le vampire va rapidement changer son point de vue après que Reno ait été à un cheveu de mourir dans un grave accident de la route._

_Tifa et Rude vivent le parfait amour au Septième Ciel, ayant commencé une vie de couple après le déménagement de Cloud et Zack._

Voilà, bref résumé de ce que je me souviens de l'histoire, j'ai fait le tour des points importants mais je sais que cela ne vaudra jamais la vraie histoire.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour Xenobia reprendra sa réécriture. Je garde un œil sur son site au cas où.

Sincèrement désolée pour tout ça.


End file.
